


Bubblegum's Creature study

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 224,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Bubblegum decided to make a study on many creatures of Ooo and hires many people to help her with the studies and many of them happen to not only go into details of said creatures lives... but their mating habits as well... look inside to find out more on BCS.(Lemon filled from start to finish.)(Ash Death in first chapter and main reason for AO3 Warnings here, maybe some forced creature moments in future chapters as well) (Male OC's will be used with female humanoids.)
Kudos: 4





	1. Neddy's study

**The scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while they were brainstorming ideas for this latest story… mainly the creatures that could be thought of for each kingdom.**

" **So in a nutshell, we are in agreement that as long as it somehow makes sense with the plot AND as long as an assistant is used in some cases like Neddy to prevent Incestt since Neddy is Bubblegum's brother, anything is good as long as we make this as scientific as possible… in a nutshell this is like Data's fiend log but hopefully with more than one chapter hehe." TME said when he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Yup… more than one." Atomsk said as he looks over the notes just in case.**

" **Indeed… oh and seems the readers are here, we should tidy up so mind getting the notes gathered while I give the basic idea of the story if they never read Data's fiend log?" TME asked while he looked over Atomsk's shoulder and noticed the readers.**

**Atomsk wasn't looking at them.**

" **Yeah sure. Do your thing." He said bluntly before he starts to pick up the mess.**

**TME sweatdrops at that.**

" **You alright dude?" TME asked since a blunt answer like that was pretty rare.**

" **Peachy dude. Just tell the readers the plan and then we can focus on the story." Atomsk said as he kept picking up things.**

" **Right… Anyway for Bubblegum's creature study, like the story says, Bubblegum studies various creatures in various kingdoms and starting with hers, so expect a lot of details about each creature, old canon ones and new ones that are personally made by Atomsk and myself… either one short chapter with one creature or maybe make it two creatures per chapter… either way unlike most stories these chapters won't be too long, depends on how much we write for the first creature… and all studies end with Bubblegum or her female assistant of the day getting dragged into lemony situations… maybe we should start with Neddy and maybe have either… Huntress or Marceline as Bubblegum's assistant of the day for this?, unless you want to use OC's Atomsk, could help with diversifying the female assistants and we have plenty of OC's, could be after the series ended as well so we have more then enough things to work with and a blank slate so to speak since I haven't watched that HBO Max stuff of Adventure times series so can be new canon so to speak if we ignore that." TME said when he tossed that idea out there.**

" **Alright, done here. How about you?" Atomsk said.**

" **Good on my end, so want to start this story and hmmm… go OC assistant route for now and see what happens later?, could be like a 1 for 1 with Data's fiend log here as well… well not quite but close… still that does bring up one issue… who to use?" TME said while he looked thought since he wondered on WHICH woman to use.**

" **Yeah sure, lets go nuts. Who you have in mind?" Atomsk said.**

" **Hmmm… depends since each lady has a vastly different intro and could be a long term person who will stick around while everyone else maybe a one off or rarely seen lady outside of her intended chapter… I'm tempted to use Lillum the Succubus for obvious reasons on my end and have an intro for her, remember Maja getting Marceline's shirt that Bubblegum cherished… well why not have Ash get it and have a summon go wrong and we just off the guy with Lillum feeding on him and bam… no more Ash… never killed him off yet have we?" TME said while he grins evilly at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful before he grins darkly.**

" **Perfect. Been hoping to off that guy for good."**

" **Great, lets Give Lillum a grand opening intro then before we get to the real meat of the story while she makes Ash her bitch before she offs him, want to say anything real quick before we start?" TME said while chuckles evilly at the ideas in his mind.**

" **Nah. This is enough. Let's start this." Atomsk said.**

" **Right but… one thing first… thanks to a certain requester for a different sets of Stories, Atomsk and I are finally getting paid work after all this time so just a heads up, Atomsk and I take paid requests either solo or Co-op… both on my end and mainly solo on Atomsk's end for now, and any negitive reviews may stick if they amuse me… but those that are just straight up pointless… well… like Ash soon… They will be destroyed!" TME said while he turned dark mode or DME for a moment and chuckles evilly when he compared those kinds of reviews to Ash the Asshole in the AT canon…. Oooo now that was a low blow… take it what you will dear readers… DME is pretty much calling the shitty reviewers out and is enjoying it.**

" **Oh boy, better start putting up defences, its a flame war." Atomsk said.**

**The scene then shifts away from a worried Atomsk and a cakkling DME while the scene went to a cave to show a certain asshole.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Mystery cave near a certain Shack/ Ash**

The scene showed the certain donk making a complex looking summoning circle while he had many items nearby… many were objects of power, others were potions and what not… however one one part was a certain shirt that a certain Candy Princess once wore daily.

It looked like a tangled mess of images and what not all having a punk rock kind of feel and Ash in the meantime finished the circle and chuckles while he went to the shirt.

"Hehe, finally, got enough items of power and enough ingredients to summon a succubus… and not just any Succubus… a Succubus Queen… hehe… hehehehe…. Heard they are a rare breed… of succubus and its a good thing I got an offering ready just in case." Ash muttered while he looked nearby to show a few tied up humanoids… looked male and female and were 5 in total.

Once Ash counted the numbers, Ash starts the summoning while he made sure the shirt was in the center without making a mess of the circle or he would have to start all over again by hand.

"$#^ #^% ^ ^ ^# #^# ^# ^#!$$%$#%$#^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#" Ash incantated for a long time and a portal of dark energy starts to form in front of him above the shirt while energy seemed to be drained from it.

That caused Ash to smirk when something starts to appear and Ash was momentarily stunned when he felt the power outclass his own by a few dozen times… how many dozens of times… no one knew… though Ash was thankful he made preperations when a beauty of a demoness appeared… she had a figure most men would kill for and many women would be envious off… she was a voluptious woman with gravity defying G cup breasts, wide hips and a thin waist that looked sexy as hell and gave a new meaning to the word bubblebutt, long brown hair that was braided behind her back… she had large demonic wings that supported her body and she had a cute demonic tail… and she went nude as well which showed her in her beautiful glory while she had beautiful white skin that seemed to glow with health and opened pink glowing eyes when she looks around the room and hums.

"Hmmmm…. Well not the strangest place I have been summoned… wonder who did the summoning for me of someone my ranking." The Succubus said while she looks around to see if a Wizard or someone magical was near.

"Hehe, right over here sweetcheeks" Ash said with a smirk.

Lillum looked over with a curious gaze and saw to her confusion a pretty weak looking Wizard and thanks to her years of being able to tell spells, could only see a immortality enchantment on him though she did smile when she could already see that this man was not up to her standards and had a way out of this when she noticed something off that the man seemed to miss.

"Oh so you are the strong powerful Wizard who summoned me?, I must say not bad if I do say so myself and these digs here… I'm guessing hidden lair?, got some tasty offerings, got plenty of binding ingredients… though even for one such as yourself should know unless we Succubus's and Incubus's make deals, there is no reason for me to serve you… so… mind explaining what your wishes are if you want my power to aid you and what can you offer me in exchange that I don't already have?... my name is Lillum by the way… Lillum Demonica… high ranked Succubus Queen of my Dimension so low level offerings won't just do." Lillum said while she had an amused look in her eyes.

" _Hehe, psyche… I'll just devour this fool and look for my real master or Mistress, this fool may not even realize it but his power didn't summon me… whoever's power from that shirt back there is my real Master mistress so I can look for them later… for not might as well have fun with my soon to be snack."_ Lillum thought while she put on a poker face of a cute girl.

' _Hehehe, I'm so gonna have fun with this bitch.'_ Ash thought.

"Well for my first wish… I want power. More power then I could ever get on my own."

Lillum smirks when she floats towards Ash and rubbed a finger on his chest.

"Oh but of course… however you should know for a deal like that you need to offer something equal in exchange or little ol me won't get much out of this." Lillum said while unknown to Ash, Lillum was already casting a stealth type spell while she buttered Ash up… just a bit more...

Ash blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Okay… what would you want in return?"

"Hmmm… how about… **All of your lifeforce you stupid man…"** Lillum said while her eyes gain a demonic red glow and Ash's body locked up on him and his body moved to stand straight up though his head was still able to talk on his command.

"W-Whoa! What the fuck?! But I summoned you. That means I'm your master!" Ash said.

Lillum giggles before she made a few tsk sounds while wagging a finger near Ash's head.

"Sorry but all you did was just summon me and even then it wasn't much from you… at best I would say… 1/1000th of your puny insiginficant power…. And that's me being generous since I haven't been on Ooo in a long time and don't have a proper power scale yet… anyway pretty much 99% of the power that summomed me came from… this here." Lillum said before she picked up the rocking shirt and smirks at Ash.

"I'm sensing two energies from this shirt so one of the energies that the mortal that this belongs to is my master or Mistress if they accept my deal later when I find them… besides… haven't you read warnings and what not with sex demons?... never get near a sex demon until a binding is made… unless we are willing to do so out of a kink which I am willing to do for a powerful and sexy being… I wouldn't mind being a bitch… however… with your lack of power and… pathetic equipment under your pants… well… honestly it would make my title pathetic if I even humor the idea of a deal with a weakling like you." Lillum said while she floats near Ash and shocked him when she actually kicked him in the nuts with some of her demonic strength and knocked Ash onto his back but he couldn't move a single muscle while his nuts ached horribly when Lillum used just enough strength to cause the most amount of pain but not enough to actually destroy them which gave a perfect balance of agony like no other for the male Wizass.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!... You bitch!" Ash screamed with a hilariously high voice.

Lillum chuckles while she floats around the lair and untied the captives.

"Now… unless you people want to be my snack along with this pathetic excuse for a Wizard… if one of you can tell me who this belongs to then I'll let you all go, consider it an apology of sorts and who knows… if you want to stick around we could have fun later… but for now… please… tell me who this belongs to." Lillum said while she gave the now freed captives an eyesmile but has a pressure beind it to try and answer fast.

The captives shivers in fear before one of them spoke.

"I-I over heard him bragging how he acquired the shirt by going to the last place where the previous owner, Maja the Skywitch was before she… was blown up during the war as he said. But then mentioned that the shirt was originally owned by a Candy Monarch by the name of Bubblegum."

"Interesting… Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom… there are two energies though but I can work with this… thank you, you all are free to go though if you want to have a good time later, here is my card, use it and you will teleport to be near my location and an arrow on this card will act like a compass, you can do the rest right?... either that or just pass it to some guy or gal and bam… out of your hair possibly for good… now if you'll excuse me I got a fool to feed on before I leave." Lillum said after she summoned some special cards and passed one to each person before she starts walking towards Ash with a swing of her hips.

As Ash pales, the freed captives quickly starts running out of the lair leaving Ash alone with his worst nightmare.

"N-No… Have mercy."

Though Lillum just giggles while she used a spell to make Ash's clothing vanished and sets them nearby so she could use them later to make her own outfit and sighs when she saw how pathetic Ash was right now and more so when she looked at Ash's cock.

It was 5 incher. No way it would please any lady even if erect.

"O-Okay… despite what just happened, I won't be good to you like this so how about you let me go?" Ash said hoping Lillum agrees.

Though to his horror, Lillum smirks while she aimed a finger at him.

"Sorry but nope." Lillum said while she shot a beam of magic at Ash's cock and balls and they start to grow before Ash's eyes and in no time… Lillum grew Ash's cock to be a shocking 14 incher and 3 in width while his balls were massive, they looked so full that they looked like they hurt while Ash's cock, now cleaned by Lillum's spell, pulsed while Lillum licks her lips a few times.

Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What did you do?!"

"Simple… gave you an upgrade and well… unfortunately we can only go one round since I pretty much packed all your lifeforce in your balls so… yeah… I'll get a taste to see how my work well worked but after that… time for you to go bye bye in a way that men would dream of going." Lillum said when she moved Ash's body so he walked like a puppet towards a nearby chair and he sat it in it after Lillum summoned it and it leaned back a bit like a recliner so his cock was standing tall like a tower while Lillum approached while she licked her lips.

Ash's eyes widen again.

"N-NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Lillum rolled her eyes while she got between Ash's legs.

"Oh don't be such a baby, everyone has to go sooner or later either from age or death so why not have a fun end?, besides, your fault for not planning things properly, did you even read the warnings or did the naked Succubuses distract you?... well no complaints on my end… so better relax and enjoy… not like you have any choice in the matter." Lillum said before she opened her drooling mouth wide and slowly took Ash's augmented cock into her mouth and she started to bob her head from the get go while her tongue ran across the entire did when her tongue lengthened to do so.

Ash tries to resist but having his cock sucked hard made the douchebag groan which was all he can do.

Lillum giggles for a moment and keeps on sucking Ash's cock while she used her hands to fondle his enlarged balls so she could feel the sperm sloshing around in his nuts and boy were they packed to the brim and then some.

Ash groans again as his resistance slowly fades.

"O-Oh fuck." He groans.

Lillum then hums to help Ash feel better but she stopped after a moment and slowly pulled her mouth off Ash's cock and moved to have her large breasts smother Ash's cock and she smirked when she moved them up and down so she could please Ash more while his balls and cock throbbed more then ever now.

"Oh fuck… These melons are so better than Mar-Mar's." Ash said as he can feel how soft Lillum's breasts are.

Lillum giggles and smirks at Ash.

"Well not sure who this Mar-Mar is but I'm sure she is not a Succubus… we are demonic bitches who know what we want and can make our bodies perfect for sex and spells as well… now shhhh… just enjoy… think of nothing but the pleasure…." Lillum said before she took Ash's cock into her mouth again while she keeps on giving him a high grade titfuck and slowing down a few times with her actions so Ash's orgasm wouldn't hit him anytime soon while more sperm built up in Ash's balls.

Lucky for Lillum, the donk was definitely thinking about the pleasure as he kept groaning from that action.

Though Lillum did get curious since this Mar-Mar person was mentioned and pulled her mouth off Ash's cock and slowed her breasts movements a bit.

"Still I am curious… who is this Mar-Mar person?... not anytime that I ever saw." Lillum said before she went back to moving her tits on Ash's dick to get him to talk while she licked the tip of his dick.

Ash still groans but was still able to answer.

"S-She's a… V-Vampire chick that I used to date who goes by… M-Marceline… Mar-Mar is a nickname I used to call her."

" _Hooo… so this pathetic being dated Hunson's daughter?... I'll need to talk with her about that but for now… time to finish him off."_ Lillum thought before she stopped her actions before she stands up and looked at Ash's slickened cock and smirks when she floats over Ash while she faced him and lowered her body before she sat on his lap and his cock sat between her soft ass cheeks.

Ash shudders as he can feel the succubus Queen's ass cheeks touching his dick.

Lillum smirks more before she twerked her ass a bit on Ash's cock and he could feel Lillum's round ass grind against his dick for a moment before she raised her body and she used magic to aim Ash's cock at her folds and in no time… she dropped down and with a groan, fully took Ash's cock into her and a large bulge was seen forming inside of Lillum while her body worked to keep any damage to her insides and womb at a absolute zero while Ash felt Lillum's folds grip his cock hard.

"D-Damn!... Best pussy I ever felt." Ash said while groaning at the tight squeeze.

Lillum chuckles while she waits for Ash to get used to the feeling.

"Well I am a Succubus Queen, so my pussy would be top class compared to many, now… enjoy before you die!" Lillum said before she raised and lowered her hips and she moans and groans while Ash's cock bashed into Lillum's womb again and again while Lillum tossed her head back and moans more and more as time went on.

Though Ash groans, his eyes widened as he remembered what Lillum was doing to him before he tries to resist again.

Though it was pointless when Lillum rides his cock more and more and Ash's orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on and so did Ash's panic so he tried the next best thing he could do… beg for his life with making a deal with Lillum on doing anything for her.

"P-Please don't kill me! I'll do anything for you." Ash begged.

Lillum stopped bouncing and just keeps on looking at the ceiling for a moment and looks down at Ash with lightly glowing eyes.

"Anything?" Lillum asked while she smiles at Ash.

"Y-Yes… anything." Ash said while hoping that it works.

"Hmmm…. Alright… there is one thing you could do right now…" Lillum said while she grins a bit at Ash.

Ash gulped a bit.

"A-And what's that?"

Lillum just gave him an eyesmile before she said this while she gripped the armrests on the chair.

"Simple… cum with everything you got and die." Lillum said before she starts to ride Ash's cock again at such a pace that it wasn't possible for most mortals while Ash's hands went to her hips out of Ash's control and he starts to fuck her pussy harder then he could ever do while she moans and groans while she repeats the same word at a rapid pace.

"Cum… cumcumcumcumcum!" Lillum repeats while she gave Ash no mercy when she rode his cock relentelessly and a massive orgasm far bigger then any Ash had in the past starts to approach him.

"N-No!" Ash groans as he desperately tries to hold back his orgasm.

Though it was pointless when Lillum, her lust unleashed, rides Ash's cock more and more while she could feel him getting closer and keeps on repeating the cum word and when Ash was getting close, her words changed right before Ash's orgasm hit him so hard that his vision fully blanked out and all he could feel was pleasure like no other.

"Cumcumcumcum… Cum and die!" Lillum moans out right before she forced Ash's cock balls deep into her pussy when she dropped down to fully engulf it and Ash screamed when he came so hard in Lillum that he screamed like he was in agony but it was anything but agony when all Ash felt was pure pleasure and his vision fades for good when he died thanks to all his lifeforce getting blasted into Lillum's womb and then his body glowed and his body starts to shrivel and everything while Lillum groans when she came hard on Ash's cock which was the only thing staying hard and full.

When Lillum rides out her orgasm, she takes a moment to pant for breath before she looked down and saw Ash's shriveled up husk though his cock stayed iron hard and Lillum giggles at a job well done when she got off Ash's cock and used a spell to make his remains float while she used a spell to keep the cock hard like iron and keep his body preserved.

"Hehe, going to enjoy making your body my perfect plaything like I did with the rest of my victims… anyway… time to see where this Bubblegum is after I alter this man's outfit for my use… shame I can't go nude but alas… this isn't my Dimension so no nudity like my world…" Lillum said while she tossed Ash's body through a portal and low and behold there were many dried up bodies of Lillum's victem's floating around there while many males had their bodies drained yet their cocks were enchanted to stay iron hard and there were even a few females as well, though they were shriveled up as well before Lillum closed the portal and looks at Ash's outfit and smirks… she cleaned it with a spell and used some magic to alter it… at best it was now a cute tanktop and shorts so it could cover her body and she shrank her breasts to be around C in size so she wouldn't get much attention before she floats out of the cave with a hum after she got the shirt that Ash got.

"Now then… where to find a person who knows the direction…" Lillum said before the scene went to the Candy Kingdom some time later… a few weeks in fact...

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum, Marceline**

"... so the main reason you called me here besides the possibility of a date was to introduce me to your brother Neddy?, thought the guy couldn't stand others besides you?" Marceline said while she and Bubblegum went through a few passages towards Neddy's room.

"Yes but I'm hoping to cure Neddy of his shyness and fears by having you and maybe a few others slowly get to know him, remember the song I taught you?, the one I use to calm Neddy down?... besides… considering we are dating and what not again, might as well introduce you to Neddy offically instead of just telling you about him." Bubblegum said while she looked at her girlfriend…. Again if this was not mentioned before, this was after the AT canon so Bubbline is canon here.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well you have a point since you met my dad before."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I may need your help with something later, considering various things and to help future fighters against threats in Ooo since we seem like trouble magnets… don't deny it Marceline I've seen you needing help a few times… I may need you to guide me through the Nightosphere every now and then, I'm planning on making a list of creatures and what not to a digital journal to catalog various beings and lets just say I'm hiring an assistant soon who can help me with that, I placed fliers around the Candy Kingdom so I'm not sure who I will get, and I'll also need help to test their strength and since you are one of the toughest people I know, might as well ask for your aid with helping the hiring process… I can explain more later and I can even pay you for your help if we go to the Nightosphere… its just I heard from Finn and Jake they had to deal with guys like Ke-oth and aside from certain code phrases that can send them back to their plane of reality they originated in, there is barely anything known about certain creatures peaceful or deadly that could make them great threats… take Stormo and Goliad if you rememeber them since I know I showed you them a few times… Stormo is pretty much good incarnate but Goliad… well lets just be glad Goliad has Stormo to keep her company…" Bubblegum said while she keeps on leading Marceline through the castle and got to the passage that would lead to Neddy's chambers…. Though she did give Marceline a look to not interrupt her since she did hear about Marceline getting into more then her fair share of trouble in the past.

Marceline did pout a bit but knew that her girlfriend was right since she did have a knack for getting into trouble while following Bubblegum.

Bubblegum saw the pout and smiles a little.

"Hey cheer up, at least with this we can make plans to deal with threats easier, and who knows, we could make friends with some of them, but for now I'm just sticking with creatures in the Candy Kingdom that are natural or made by me for study, if you want you can help out since I do need to check up on Neddy soon to make sure he's healthy, brother aside he is also pretty much the lifeblood of my kingdom." Bubblegum said while she led Marceline to a doorway and looks at Marceline.

"Alright, try and not do anything forceful… I cannot stress how easily panicked Neddy can be, I reinforced the room so he won't break free again but I don't want him getting harmed either… so if I say back off and we try again later, please listen… not as just a worried sister for Neddy but as your girlfriend… I want you and Neddy to hopefully get along… I really do, but unless you listen to every word I say, we may have issues doing that so just to recap, no music for now aside from that song I taught you to help calm him, no showing well… anything which is why I had you leave your guitar behind, and NO shapeshifting at all, even if you can look like me, Neddy may freak out more from seeing two of me here… I remember how panicked some citizens were when you pulled that prank last week and dressed up to look like me and took my form… many wondered if I was going punk rock thanks to you." Bubblegum said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look at the last one.

Marceline chuckles nervously.

"I thought it was funny. Plus, now that I think about it, you would look great in that getup." She said with a smirk.

Bubblegum however had a smirk of her own when she approached the door to Neddy's room.

"Was that before or After I took you to my lab to give you a punishment for that and it involved me wearing Bondage gear to get you worked up before I made you my bitch?" Bubblegum said before she entered the room and left Marceline behind for a moment… Marceline was pretty submissive in the bedroom even if she did seem dominant so Bubblegum used that one to her advantage.

Marceline blushes brightly at the memory and remembered how sore her ass was that day before she shook her head and floats inside.

What she saw was Bubblegum lightly petting a large pink Dragon like being that was sucking on a root of some kind while brown juices flowed out of various parts of its body and Marceline heard many clicks and clocks like sounds from Bubblegum's mouth when she gave a soothing… well… not song but something close while her body gently glowed while the Candy Dragon, Neddy it seems, looked a lot less nervous while he sucked on some roots like it was a pacifier.

When that was done, Bubblegum spoke to Neddy.

"Hey Neddy… sorry for startling you, but I got someone I would like you to meet, don't worry, she's friendly I can promise that." Bubblegum said in a soothing way while Neddy, not exactly comprehending that given his entire life was mainly sucking on a Candy Root, just looks at Bubblegum before he noticed Marceline and he starts to freak out with incoherent noises and tried to bolt but crashed into a nearby wall a few times but when that didn't work he just cowered against the wall while Bubblegum looked worried before she looks at Marceline with a look that just begged Marceline to try and be careful with Neddy right now when he was like this.

Marceline nods to Bubblegum before she cautiously and slowly floats towards Neddy in a calm manner.

Though Neddy still cowered before Marceline tried that song like sound she heard from Bubblegum while she gently rubbed the side of Neddy's body… though while she didn't glow or anything like Bubblegum did when she did that song like thing, Neddy did seem a bit calmer when he looked at Marceline with raw confusion in his eyes while his body shook a lot less and Bubblegum looked visibly relieved when she saw that… though this was just one step for now, getting Neddy to actually leave the room in the future for his own life at least with more to do… that would be a real challenge.

Marceline kept petting Neddy for a moment.

"Hey there big guy. Don't worry about me. I'm a… special friend of your sister."

Neddy still had no idea on what Marceline meant but he started to mutter incorheriently which showed that while the song helped… it wasn't much with how nervous Neddy looked so Bubblegum gestured for Marceline to come to her, being able to get a word in with Neddy like this was a miricle and when Marceline moved away from Neddy, the Candy Dragon moved back to suck on the root again and more juices flow again from his body and a moment later, Marceline and Bubblegum sigh in relief when they left the room.

"Glob… only there for a few minutes but I felt like I would have a heart attack when that actually worked for a bit… one step at a time…" Bubblegum said while she gestured for Marceline to follow her.

"Yeah." Marceline said before she follows her girlfriend out.

This resulted in Marceline following Bubblegum to Bubblegum's lab and Bubblegum typed some things on her computer which Marceline could see thanks to the Large Monitor.

**Subject of Study (and for health observations mental and Physial): Neddy**

**Species: Candy Dragon**

**Realitives: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (Sister)**

**Age: A minute after Bubblegum was born (1000+)**

**Sex: Male**

**Mental State: underdeveloped thanks to lack of schooling and fear of the outside world, working on getting Neddy more trust with others**

**Current Status health wise: Same as usual, Good**

**Powers: Able to secrete a candy juice that can power many things in Candy Kingdom and is litterly the lifeblood of the Candy Kingdom (Protection is top priority for citizen's sake.)**

**Mental: Same as usual but was able to get Marceline close to Neddy and was able to get her to pet him… need to teach song to any assistant I hire in case I am unable to give Neddy his usual checkup**

Though the next part would definitly shock Marceline when Bubblegum typed this.

**Sexual orientation: Unknown (Fear of others prevents him from getting to know people)**

Healthwise and maybe since this was only for Neddy, this could be a good health reason if he done nothing but suck candy tree roots all day, but why did Bubblegum put all that down?

"Uhhh… what's with that last part?" Marceline said.

"You mean the sexual orientation thing?, well in case we ever do get Neddy out and about, he may meet someone and who knows, could have a niece or nephew thanks to him, should be at least good to log that away right?, besides my studies with many other creatures isn't just normal stuff, I'm also going to study mating habits as well of various creatures since we barely know anything about various creatures, like why do Why wolves mate when it would just cause the CO to eat them or how would other beings reproduce?, granted I know a lot but I normally shied away from this kind of stuff… maybe I should blame you for this for making me more relaxed lately." Bubblegum explained while she looked a bit amused near the end.

"Hehe, hey, girl's gotta do something." Marceline said as she chuckles.

Though Marceline did have a thought that did pass through her skull… especially about the sexual orientation thing… granted Neddy can be ignored since she and Neddy are siblings but was Bubblegum going to try and get some of that data personally?, creature like or not many creatures on Ooo had intelligence and would probably ask Bubblegum to try something with them or maybe Bubblegum's assistant… was that the main reason for sending out those fliers?

"Wait… is that why you sent out those fliers… to understand how any creature fucks?" Marceline said.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes while she keeps on typing on her keyboard.

"If you want to be blunt, somewhat since some creatures, I have no idea about their mating habits and some can be pretty territorial so better safe than sorry and have warnings made about certain species, but the assistant would do other things like help around the lab and other things to help lighten my load, ever since I helped Huntress Wizard make Finn a new home I've been quite busy upgrading my kingdom and Gumball Guardians so a bit of outside help would be good so I sent a few fliers out, depending on how many people apply, I could have various assistants around here who can help me with getting more free time so you and I could spend time together." Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline with a small smile.

Marceline blushes a bit after hearing that before smirking.

"Well if that's the case… then sign me up."

"For an assistant position?... that for the paperwork or the possibly getting it on with creature work?, I know you and it's most likely the latter." Bubblegum said with an amused tone to her voice while she types on the keyboard a bit but looked thoughtful.

"Actually… I may have an idea… since you were able to get close to Neddy, why not try and have some fun with him?, if you can do that then forget any other paperwork issue, if you can get Neddy relaxed and help with possibly getting an assistant or two with him to help him open up more, you might as well consider yourself hired." Bubblegum surprisingly said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline blinked a bit after that.

"Whoa there Bonnie, already trying to hook your bro up with me? Big sister of the century to you." She said with a smirk.

Bubblegum blinks at that before she chuckles.

"Well thanks, but not exactly, thanks to how… hard to knock up you are, add birth control to that and nothing would come out of it, I'm just trying to help Neddy relax, so unless you have any ideas on how to get him to relax around others, I'm all ears." Bubblegum said when she wondered if Marceline had her own ideas on how to get Neddy to be friendly to others.

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… I don't have an idea… yet but it hasn't stopped me before and you know I have my ways. I was able to get you." She said while wiggling her eyebrows at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushed at that and rubbed the back of her head for a moment.

"Yeah… really regret the whole break up in the past but hopefully things will be very different if I hire help here… the assistants should be here in… *checks clock*... about two hours, so you have plenty of time to decide on going to have fun with Neddy or not if he will be calm about things after you use the song to help calm him down." Bubblegum said while she smiles at Marceline a moment later after she looked a bit regretful from the breakup.

Marceline sees the looks before she hugs Bubblegum.

"Hey, no sweat it Bonnie. It's in the past. Now we have our future."

Bubblegum blushed when she heard that and smiles at Marceline.

"Yeah… hopefully a good one." Bubblegum said before time went to 20 minutes later to show Marceline while she wore a ear piece and heard Bubblegum's voice over the ear piece to show it was a communicator.

" _ **Alright Marceline, remember take things slow and use the song again to calm Neddy down, to keep him from flying off that pedestal I made for him before I set him back there, your best bet is to get his attention AFTER you use the song on Neddy, so try and sneak up on Neddy but don't startle him, he will think you are me at first so that will be the easy part… it when he realizes its not me is most likely when he will freak out so use the song again with you in his sights to show that you are friendly… and remember that Neddy, thanks to a test with a small mist of an aphrodisiac in the past and Neddy is much bigger then I can ever make my own penis, best record for me is around 10 inches, 11 to 12 if I push it so expect some discomfort since you can't transform in front of him yet."**_ Bubblegum said to try and help Marceline out.

"Gotcha. No worries Bonnie. I'll get this done hands down." Marceline said.

" _ **Hehe, that on the floor?... on a serious note I'll be watching from a camera I have set up in my lab so if I call you to back away, try and do so please… anyway I'm hanging up now so good luck."**_ Bubblegum teased with the hands on the flood thing before she hung up on Marceline.

Marceline blushes from the tease before she lightly chuckles as she starts floating towards Neddy when she entered the room.

Right now he was busy sucking on a root again while juices flowed from his body before he felt a hand on his back and the normal song he heard which normally would have told him it was Bubblegum… however when he looked when he didn't feel a soothing feeling, he nearly flipped the freak out when he saw Marceline and she did the song again while she lightly pets Neddy a few times and just keeps on doing so for a bit when it seemed to have some kind of effect and Neddy shakes less and less as time went on while Bubblegum on her end watched the sight and wrote how long it took for Neddy to calm down greatly, not near instant with her but it was still a calming effect even if it was slow.

"Okay, so far so good. Marceline was able to calm him down." Bubblegum said as she watches after writing things down.

After Marceline takes a moment to calm Neddy a bit more so that he wouldn't bolt at the first sign of movement, Marceline wondered how to start things out and thought on what Bubblegum said and what she saw… Neddy just liked to suck things more or less which made Candy juice from a Candy Root… that did give her an idea when she stopped petting Neddy for some reason and he looked at Marceline with a worried look that looked confused when Marceline removed her shirt and seems she went braless because her breasts bounced free, she had C to D cup breasts and Marceline used the calming song on Neddy while she pets him and with Neddy's mind right now… best he could think was that Marceline wanted to cool down but in an even simpler way… though he was surprised when Marceline floats a bit higher while she keeps on petting him and using the soothing song on him till she was pretty much near his head and Marceline smirks when her left breast was right in front of Neddy's mouth and wondered what the Candy dragon would do while Bubblegum looks on.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise while blushing a bit.

"What is she doing?"

Neddy was still confused before seeing Marceline's nipple which reminded the Candy Dragon the root he sucked on before Neddy lightly licks Marceline's nipple.

Marceline lightly moans though she did pet Neddy's head to show that Neddy was doing good since she did enough of the calming song for now so that simple pets worked to help keep Neddy calm, she just had to make sure not to do anything that would spook Neddy for now and hoped his instinct to mate was intact.

Neddy continues his licking and he actually starts to enjoy it before he starts to suck on the nipple like if it was a candy root.

Marceline groans a bit when the sucking was pretty intense, but all in all, with the pets, the nipple sucking, and Marceline not harming him, Neddy seemed pretty calm and thankfully didn't emit candy juice so cleanup wouldn't be an issue… at least not yet.

Bubblegum in the meantime while she watched what was going on between her brother and Marceline…

Bubblegum was writing down what she was seeing but was blushing as well as she can hear Marceline groaning a bit while watching her brother continue his sucking.

This went on for a minute before Marceline had Neddy switch nipples to make things even and she took a glance at the camera while Neddy's eyes were closed to see if Bubblegum could see if Neddy was getting erect on her end since Marceline was busy keeping Neddy calm and she was forbidden to shapeshift for now so she gave Bubblegum a signal to check.

Bubblegum sees her girlfriend looking at her through the camera before she angles the camera to see if Neddy's dick was erect.

Turns out, unlike with the root, seems Neddy's need to breed was indeed intact and he was erect… and matching his frame he was about 15 to 16 inches long and 3 in width when he got fully erect, though with how preoccupied with Marceline's breast Neddy was, Bubblegum doubt he noticed.

Bubblegum then went to tell Marceline via headset.

" _ **Okay Marceline, Neddy is fully erect. I repeat, fully erect."**_

That caused Marceline to smirk at the camera to show she got the idea before she pats Neddy's head twice to get his attention real quick.

Neddy opens his eyes to look at Marceline as he kept sucking on her nipple.

Marceline just smiles when she had Neddy let go of her nipple and she pets her way down Neddy's body so that she was able to get near his cock under his body, thanks to him standing to be able to suck on Marceline's nipple, Marceline had a perfect view of the dick and Marceline used a hand to lightly touch it while she used the soothing song to show Neddy she meant no harm and lightly stroked the side of Neddy's cock to see how he would react since he was a pure virgin who most likely would be backed up beyond belief.

Neddy at first felt fear when he felt his dick getting touched but the soothing song was able to calm him down before he lightly made a groan sound.

This caused Marceline to smirk after she stopped the song and gave an experimental lick of Neddy's cock while she keeps on stroking him off, this time with a second hand added to the mix.

So far Neddy hasn't tried to run as he groans again from Marceline's actions before he starts to slowly enjoy it.

" _Alright… time for the real test."_ Marceline thought and Marceline even surprised Bubblegum watching when Marceline opened her mouth wide and took part of Neddy's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on the dick hard while she stroked more of it like she was returning the favor for the sucking she got earlier… granted they were getting around to this but it seemed a bit fast for Neddy's pace.

"What the?!" Bubblegum said as she blushes brightly before she sees Neddy groaning a bit loud.

Marceline then bobbed her head hard while she used a hair hand to fondle Neddy's large balls that were seen and Marceline had a lustful look in her eyes when she could feel how backed up Neddy was and worked to really get him some relief.

Neddy on the other hand felt some kind of sick feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach… and though his first instinct was to panic… something else was telling him to stay still and let Marceline continue her work while another feeling starts to rise from his balls.

Bubblegum noticed what was going on but didn't say anything to Marceline so she can let her continue.

Marceline keeps on going with her actions when she could feel Neddy about to blow and shocked all when Marceline forced herself to take pretty much a full foot of Neddy's cock down her throat which was the final straw for the royally backed up Neddy who never had an orgasm in the 1000 or so years of his life while Marceline gripped his balls hard.

That made Neddy emit a loud groan as he climaxed for the first time inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's eyes widen when pinkish sperm blasts into her stomach, filled it to a large level and Marceline's eyes rolled back into her skull while pink sperm blasts from around her lips and it starts to cause a big mess on the pedistal that she and Neddy were on while Marceline's hands keep on gripping Neddy's nuts.

Though on Bubblegum's end when she saw how… productive Neddy was… well… it was his first orgasm but still this was insane… must be his dragon like nature.

Bubblegum, who was shocked, was blushing brightly before quickly writing down her notepad of how… productive Neddy was.

Granted she would never get with Neddy being with Bubblegum being his sister, but with that amount… well a pregnant woman was not out of the question unless the volume dropped a bit but Bubblegum looked over to see Neddy tapping off nearly 30 seconds later with a groan and his eyes looked unfocused while Marceline, after she managed to get her bearings, pulled her head off Neddy's cock and coughed a bit since plenty of sperm went into places that she didn't want it to be though she did used a spell to clean herself off and the ground around Neddy as well while he was still dazed so he wouldn't freak out and used another spell she had learned to return her stomach to normal and now waits for Neddy to recover his senses after he had his first ever orgasm.

Bubblegum still blushes before she tries talking to Marceline.

" _ **You okay Marceline?"**_

All Marceline did was use her hair behind her back to make a large thumbs up so Neddy wouldn't notice though she did wonder how Neddy was doing when Marceline returned her hair to normal and moved to float in front of Neddy with a curious look on her face.

Seems Neddy was catching his breath as he slowly recovers from his first orgasm.

Marceline smiles at Neddy while she waits for him to recover fully so she could continue if Neddy wanted to, granted she would need to lead but all in all she was having fun… but was Neddy?

After a moment, Neddy was fully recovered before he sits up.

Marceline waits for a moment to let Neddy get himself fully sat up before she floats near Neddy with a smile to see if he would do anything panic like if she just floats near him without the calming song or pets.

Bubblegum was gonna say something but surprisingly… Neddy didn't show any scared reactions.

Marceline smiles before she float close to Neddy and pets him without being slow to see how he would react.

Neddy may have lightly flinched for a second but he felt calm with the Vampire Queen's petting.

Marceline smiles before she moved away a bit from Neddy and removed her pants and sets them on the ground near her shirt and showed she went without panties before she floats to Neddy without humming and all that and moved to float in front of Neddy near him to see what he would do without any input from Marceline.

Bubblegum blushes since she knew that Marceline wouldn't wear bra and panties for any reason… well at least panties sometimes for interesting pranks and other things but for now she went commando for a reason.

Neddy sees Marceline getting closer and felt like backing away but something in his mind was telling him to stay put which he did.

Marceline smirks when she leaned back in the air and spreads her legs to show Neddy her folds and similar to her breasts, Marceline's bud was seen as well while she waits to see how Neddy would react.

Neddy tilt his head a bit in confusion before he brought his nose to Marceline's folds and sniffs at it.

Marceline just used her hands to spread her folds a bit to give Neddy better access and so he could get a better look at her folds thanks to his eyes being under his mouth.

Neddy can see how grey or purple Marceline's pussy was before Neddy had a curious look as he sticks out his tongue and gave Marceline's pussy a small lick.

Marceline shudders at that and gave a cute moan but otherwise she didn't move while she wondered how Neddy would react, she made sure she was clean before coming here so hopefully nothing bad tasting was going to appear.

Neddy blinked when he heard Marceline make a sound before Neddy decided to lick Marceline's pussy again.

She let out another cute moan again and her folds start to get a bit wet thanks to Neddy and her own juices starting to flow.

In Neddy's mind did Marceline make juice like he did… but in reverse with him licking her and her making fluids… did all ladies like her do this and only for the licker to enjoy?... those kinds of simple thoughts were going through Neddy's head right now when he saw this and tried to comprehend all this when he had a surprisingly thoughtful look in his eyes.

Bubblegum, who was still watching, blinks in surprise when she notices this.

"Oh my… seems Neddy is thinking of something." She said before Bubblegum wrote it down as Neddy licked more of the Vampire Queen's pussy before tasting a bit of her juices.

Marceline moans from the feeling while she waits for Neddy to get quite a bit of her juices on his tongue and Neddy looked thoughtful on the taste.

Neddy had no way to describe it. At first it was… bitter but now it might've tastes… sweet?...

Neddy was still thoughtful on this but kept licking Marceline's pussy nonetheless.

Marceline just moans more from the feeling and she keeps on staying still in the air so Neddy could have a better access to her folds and more of her juices hit his tongue as time went on.

Neddy kept going before he had his tongue lick Marceline's bud.

Marceline really groans from the feeling and more of her juices flowed from her pussy while Nebby licks at the nub which was similar to Marceline's nipple… maybe he could suck it like he did with her nipples?

Neddy decides to try that theory before he latches his mouth on Marceline's bud and tries to suck on it.

"O-Ohhh!" Marceline groans while she used a hand to pet Neddy on the head to show that he was doing a good job while more of her juices flowed though Neddy missed it with how hard he was sucking Marceline's bud while it starts twitching which Neddy noticed thanks to his eyes having a perfect view… was she going to go through what he went through just now if he continues?... that was Neddy's thought process more or less since he just had a rather intense orgasm just now though he had no idea of the concept yet the nice and relaxing feeling he got was a good thing for him.

Though Neddy wanted to see how a woman reacts which caused him to suck the Vampire Queen's bud a bit harder.

Though considering things, Neddy underestimated what would happen when Marceline grits her fangs and groans when she came hard just now and her juices flew and hit his face, thankfully his eyes were closed at the time but he did feel a lot of liquids hit his face just now as a result while Marceline's body shook from her rather intense orgasm.

Neddy was a bit startled at first but then he just starts to lick up Marceline's juices.

Marceline floated back a bit when she lost control of her floating power for a second but watched as Neddy licked at his face for her juices and Marceline glanced at his cock to see how it was right now.

Surprisingly enough, the Candy Dragon's cock was fully erect again without Neddy's notice.

Marceline smirks while she got herself under control and she moved to get near Neddy again to see how Neddy would react while she pets Neddy a moment later to show he did a good job.

Neddy, after cleaning his face, didn't show a scared reaction as he let's Marceline pet him more.

Marceline smiles before she wondered if she could give Neddy a command.

"Hey Neddy… not sure if you can understand me… but can you sit?" Marceline said while she used her hair to make a small Neddy while that hair Neddy sat in front of Neddy's gaze and she points from the hair Neddy to the real Neddy and hoped that it didn't freak him out.

Bubblegum was confused when she heard that and wondered why Marceline ask that.

Neddy tilt his head before he surprised Marceline and Bubblegum by actually sitting.

Marceline eyesmile while she made the hair Neddy vanish and she pets Neddy on the head.

"Good boy… and Good boy's deserve a reward." Marceline said while she moved to get over Neddy's cock and rubbed the head of his cock on her folds and a moment later, she starts to lower her body and she groans when she starts to take Neddy's cock inside of her and Neddy could feel Marceline's tight pussy grip his cock hard but not in a bad way though it was surprising since Neddy would never think his dick could be used like this.

Neddy was surprised and confused from what was happening before he made a groan like noise as he felt his dick getting squeezed a bit.

Marceline just keeps on lowering her body while she could feel Neddy's cock going deeper and deeper into her before she felt Neddy's cock bump against her cervix and Marceline pants when she already felt so good with Neddy's cock inside of her and had to say this.

"F-Fuck… what is it with you Gum people and pretty sweet bodies… do I have a thing for sweet people?" Marceline said with a smirk knowing Bubblegum could hear things thanks to her camera though the words were muffled slightly on Bubblegum's while Marceline stays still so Neddy can get used to the feeling.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly from what she is seeing as Neddy groans a bit more after feeling his dick poke at something inside of Marceline.

Marceline chuckles when she heard Neddy moan and actually leaned down while being careful of Neddy's cock inside of her and she kissed the Candy Dragon on the cheek since his mouth was over his eyes, best she could do at this moment before she leaned back and starts to ride Neddy's cock while being careful to not go too fast so a virgin like Neddy wouldn't burst too soon.

Neddy blinked a few times from having his cheek kissed before he starts to groan again from feeling his dick going in and out of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from the feeling of the large dick going in and out of her folds while on the other end of the monitor… Bubblegum was using a pretty large dildo on herself while she finished taking notes for now and formed a cock as well which was 10 inches in length and 2 in width and was strokin herself off as well for added pleasure.

Bubblegum was moaning and groaning as she was turned on what Marceline was doing as she didn't want to picture Neddy for obvious reason.

That didn't matter much to Bubblegum though since she had eyes on Marceline and how sexy she looked when doing this, more so when Marceline played with her own breasts in front of the camera like she was teasing Bubblegum mostly and somewhat to Neddy when she stucked and licked at her own nipples to tease the duo while she bounced more on Neddy's cock while his orgasm was slowly approaching.

Bubblegum blushes from the tease as Neddy didn't know why Marceline did that but that curiosity was replaced as he moans a bit loud as part of him was starting to enjoy this feeling.

This resulted in Marceline riding Neddy's cock while his orgasm was getting closer and closer with a much stronger feeling then his last orgasm was happening and Marceline could see the signs easily which caused her to ride Neddy more and more until…

Neddy moans loudly before his dick fires another big load inside Marceline's pussy.

"F-Fuck!" Marceline groans out while her womb slowly extends from how much sperm was being unloaded into her while she had her orgasm hit her hard just now when the kink factor was through the roof… On Bubblegum's end her computer monitor was partly hit with her own sperm and her juices were on the floor after she came hard on her dildo and was panting deeply while she blushed when she had a bigger orgasm then she thought… did she enjoy Marceline getting dicked by others or something?

Neddy groans as he kept climaxing before finally stopping after 30 seconds pass.

This resulted in Marceline relaxing while she tapped off herself and looks at Neddy to see how he was doing though she was surprised to feel his cock still hard inside of her… guess he had more round in him thanks to his durable build.

Neddy was panting for breath as he was recovering from his second orgasm but it seems he can do more.

This resulted in Marceline getting off Neddy's cock and while he was busy recovering, Marceline used a spell to clean herself and Neddy off while he recovered…. Better to do those things while he was distracted and she waits for Neddy to sit up or something since he fell onto his back without harming his wings.

Bubblegum was able to get her computer screen clean after recovering before seeing Neddy recovering still for about a minute before he was able to sit back up.

When he did, he saw Marceline land and smirks while she points at his cock and her pussy again to see if he wanted to go another round and hoped Neddy got the message.

Neddy blinked a bit before he understood as something in his mind was telling him to do it again before the Candy Dragon nods his head at Marceline.

Marceline smirks before she confused Neddy when she made two hair puppets of Neddy and two puppets of herself and had them in two positions that… made some sense to Neddy when they looked like him over Marceline… though one was her on all fours with him humping her in that position to show that he would be doing the work while the other was the same with Neddy doing the work but with Marceline on her back and her legs spread and Marceline points to Neddy then to one position then the other and Marceline gave a confused look to show Neddy that Marceline had no idea which to pick… on Bubblegum's end it seemed like Marceline was having Neddy think of the choice on his own to think for himself more.

Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was seeing and didn't know if that was gonna work before she was surprised when she saw Neddy actually pointing at the second option.

To make sure that Neddy was pointing at the right item, she placed her hand on the option where Neddy was fucking Marceline on her back and looked less confused to make sure Neddy's choice was this one.

Neddy nod his head at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline smirks when she moved to get on her back and spreads her legs for Neddy and her inviting pussy was in Neddy's view.

Neddy sees the invitation before he gets close to Marceline and gets a bit on top of her before Neddy aims his dick at Marceline's folds.

Although he had a bit of trouble at first before he managed to get it and pushes his dick inside of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from that and used her hairs hidden behind her back to dig into the ground a little, not enough to damage the floor but enough to make sure she won't be pushed away from Neddy when he starts fucking her, but she had to wait for him to get used to being on top this time, Neddy would be the one leading this after all.

Neddy groans as he felt his dick was back inside the Vampire Queen's pussy and continues to push forward till Neddy felt his dick touch Marceline's cervix.

Marceline groans from the feeling and just waits for Neddy to adjust when Marceline's pussy gripped Neddy's cock with a tight grip.

Neddy groans again for a moment before he finally started to pull his dick out a bit before pushing back till he understood part of the rhythm.

Marceline groans from that and played with her breasts again, mainly her nipples when she felt pretty good right now under the Candy Dragon's barraged even if they were mainly inexperienced.

Neddy sees the display which surprisingly got him to thrust his hips a bit hard.

Marceline moans from the feeling while she keeps up with her actions while she could feel Neddy getting close thanks to his inexperience and keeps on letting her fuck her more and more until...

Neddy made another loud groan like noise before he gave Marceline's pussy another big creampie.

Marceline tossed her head back and she groans when she came hard on Neddy's cock while and her juices squirt from her and get Neddy's pelvis wet as a result.

Neddy groans as he kept climaxing for almost 35 seconds before the Candy Dragon finally taps off.

Marceline laid on the ground before she looks at Neddy and saw him fall onto his ass and his cock pulled free of Marceline's pussy and she groans when she felt Neddy's load leak from her pussy and this time Neddy saw the load leaking from her and Marceline just didn't use a spell to clean herself when Neddy looked pretty coherent now.

Meanwhile…

Seems Bubblegum had another orgasm before she had to clean her computer monitor again.

"Oh fuck. I must really enjoyed seeing Marceline in that predicament." She said.

While Bubblegum updates her notes after she calmed down when things seemed over with, Marceline on screen got to her hands and knees and pants for breath to help her recover while her round ass was pointed at Neddy and Marceline was looking at her nearby clothing and was just waiting to recover so she could get her clothing and leave… though… she did miss Neddy's gaze going to her ass… mainly her asshole when Neddy saw that Marceline has a second hole and what not.

Neddy may have thought it was an invitation of sorts and he never experienced that part of Marceline's body before Neddy gets behind Marceline and mounts her.

Marceline jolts and looks back at Neddy with a surprised look when Neddy wanted to go more… guess he had more energy then she thought but Marceline adapts and just braced herself when she thought Neddy was going for her pussy again… oh how wrong she was… and when Bubblegum looked back at the monitor, she saw her brother getting ready… to fuck Marceline right up the ass this time.

"Oh boy." Bubblegum said before Neddy shoves his dick inside the Vampire Queen's ass.

"G-GAH!" Marceline loudly groans out when she didn't expect that which was seen by Bubblegum when Marceline looked genuinely surprised while Neddy forced his cock deeper into Marceline's asshole while Marceline surprisingly starts to get a pleased look on her face from the unexpected penetration already while Neddy felt that Marceline's ass was even tighter then her pussy which really squeezed his cock harder then ever.

Neddy groans at the tight grip on his cock before he took a moment to fully adjust it.

When he did, and Marceline relaxed enough, Neddy starts to thrust his hips and Marceline moans and groans from how rough Neddy was while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Bubblegum was seen blushing brightly as she sees Marceline getting pounded from behind.

"Mein Glob… seems Neddy is slowly understanding what he needs to do."

Though seeing Marceline getting it good from Neddy… well… her body felt heated again… maybe another shot from her dick and pussy would help her calm down before Marceline gets back from Neddy's room.

As Bubblegum starts pleasuring herself again, Neddy made what sound like grunt like noises as he thrusts his dick in and out of Marceline's ass.

Marceline keeps on moaning and groaning while she used a finger to please her bud which made her ass a bit tighter as a result.

That made Neddy groan when he felt that but didn't stop him to fuck Marceline a bit harder.

This went on with Neddy having his way with Marceline more and more while his Orgasm was getting closer and closer while Marceline felt her own orgasm getting closer and closer until...

Neddy groans loudly after pushing his dick further before climaxing hard inside the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline moans from the feeling while her tongue hangs from her mouth and she came hard on Neddy's cock with great force while her stomach slowly bloats from how much sperm was pumped into her and she waits for Neddy to tap off while she felt so full now.

It took a bit of time before said Candy Dragon finally stops cumming before panting for breath.

Marceline managed to recover from her orgasm and pulled herself off Neddy's cock and groans when she felt Neddy's load leak from her ass and she looked back to see a greatly tired Neddy and Marceline, who couldn't help herself, giggles a bit before she gets to her feet and floats to her clothing and she looked like she was getting ready to leave the room which Neddy noticed.

"H-Hm?" Was the only sound Neddy could make.

Marceline noticed and she looked back to see if Neddy was the one who made that noise.

Neddy made another noise as he wondered if Marceline was leaving.

Marceline smirks before she held a finger to her earpiece and looks at the camera.

"Hey Bonnie, if you are not jerking it off or pleasing your pussy, better get a good look at your screen since you may have to write a section about me soon on your Creature study because I'm about to surprise you and Neddy here with a new power I just thought of, and may have to make a room here near Neddy's and this will explain why." Marceline said when she smiles at Neddy.

Bubblegum and Neddy blinks a few times after hearing that.

" _ **What are you gonna do Marceline?"**_ Bubblegum said on the headpiece.

All Marceline did was smirk and used her fangs to pierce her thumbs for a second and a little blood formed on them before they dropped to the ground… but at high speed faster then Neddy could blink and Bubblegum's camera's could keep up, Marceline shockingly made two naked clones of herself that looked lifeless at first before they blink and start to look animated when they start to look around and Marceline looks at the camera.

"Considering I got separate vampire powers mixed in me, why not see if I can mix them in new ways… just put 5 percent of my total power into a clone here, so 10 percent is split between these two, they have my powers, memories, and what not though their power doesn't even hold a candle towards me, they were made from the Moon's regeneration and the Hierophant's shapeshifting combined… so you might as well let them bunk here with Neddy and let them have fun taking turns with him and helping him get used to people, still need to see how well Neddy will react but all in all, if this works, Neddy is going to need an addon to his room for a pair of sexy guests." Marceline said while she lightly slapped her doubles on the ass to have them float towards Neddy.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise after seeing this as Neddy was confused when he sees the two clones getting closer to him.

The clones smiles before they pet Neddy when he looked more confused than frightened and they did the calming song thing with their tongues to see how Neddy would react to Marceline in stereo.

It took a bit before Neddy felt calm after hearing the clone's song.

One clone then gentley hugged Neddy's head and kissed him on the head to show she was friendly while the other clone snuggled up to Neddy's body while the original Marceline floats out of the room while Neddy was distracted by the clones and Marceline floats to Bubbelgum's lab after she avoids people so they wouldn't see her in the nude before she found herself at the lab door and entered and smirked when she saw Bubblegum using some kind of spray on her monitor and was wiping it clean, earlier she used simple cleaning tools and was using the heavy duty stuff and missed Marceline entering the room.

"Hehe, enjoy the show Bonnie?" Marceline said after she snuck up behind Bubblegum and pinched her on the ass.

"Gah!" Bubblegum jolted before looking at her girlfriend.

"Very funny Marceline." She said with a small half lidded look.

"Hehe, hey not my fault you got off on watching me getting it on with your bro or just others in general, who by the way is packing… I may stop by if my clones need a break." Marceline said with a smirk on her face and points to the floor.

"You missed a spot by the way." Marceline said when she points out some sperm on the floor that dripped to the ground that Bubblegum missed cleaning.

Bubblegum blushes in embarrassment.

"Yes… well good job by the way."

"Thanks, just did what you said and went with it, my clones should help him open up more and looks like you updated the list thing it seems." Marceline said when she looks at a monitor and saw that Bubblegum updated things.

**Subject of Study (and for health observations mental and Physical): Neddy**

**Species: Candy Dragon**

**Realitives: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (Sister)**

**Age: A minute after Bubblegum was born (1000+)**

**Sex: Male**

**Penis Length: 15 to 16 inches long and 3 in width**

**Semen quantity: Large**

**Mental State before obserbation: underdeveloped thanks to lack of schooling and fear of the outside world.**

**Added side note on Mental State: thanks to Marceline, seems to be opening up to her**

**Current Status health wise: Same as usual, Good**

**Health status update: Good**

**Powers: Able to secrete a candy juice that can power many things in Candy Kingdom and is litterly the lifeblood of the Candy Kingdom (Protection is top priority for citizen's sake.)**

**Mental state after first observation: Same as usual but was able to get Marceline close to Neddy and was able to get her to pet him… need to teach song to any assistant I hire in case I am unable to give Neddy his usual checkup, thanks to Marceline, Neddy was able to open up more with her and should work on a side guest room so Marceline's clones have a place to live**

Marceline chuckles at the added stuff while she looks at Bubblegum who finished cleaning her mess.

"Anyway seems Neddy will be in good hands, and considering time passed faster then we thought… aren't you late for the assistant hiring thing you got going on?" Marceline said while she looked at the clock and saw that Bubblegum was late…. By about 5 minutes…

Bubblegum's eyes widened.

"Oh Glob! I completely forgot."

"Better get going then, we can talk more later, I want to see those assistants who came for a job here." Marceline said while she gets dressed real quick in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum made sure to fix herself as she rearranged her clothes after making sure her dick vanished before she quickly gets out of the lab.

Marceline chuckles before she went to the computer and used it to make a recording of the scene with her and Neddy and put it on a file before she put it in a USB she had, she learned how to use computers somewhat and chuckles when she had a audible thought.

"Hehe, might as well try and bring more ladies for Neddy so he can get used to others easily." Marceline said while she chuckles at her idea while the scene went to Bubblegum who rushed through her castle and made it to the throne room and saw a small number of people, 5 to be exact, one was a cat humanoid with black fur, another a wolfman humanoid, another looked like a human with brown hair and since humans more or less lived the grasslands when they got to Ooo, made sense for one to be here, another looked like a rare humanoid who looked like a hedgehog humanoid, and finally a woman with demonic wings and all of them noticed Bubblegum entering the room.

"H-Hello everyone. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I lost track of time when I was doing some… research." Bubblegum said as she didn't want to say anything about Marceline and Neddy's… actions.

Oh if she knew what Marceline had planned she would be singing a different tune, though the man with brown hair smiled and just waved Bubblegum off.

"Oh no worries, took the time to introduce ourselves to one another, I'm Emerald, the Wolf man is Cedric, the Cat woman is Azure, the Hedgehog like woman is Maite, and this lady here with the wings is Lillum." The man named Emerald said while he smiles at Bubblegum to help with intros while Azure just gave a simple wave of her paw like hand. **(If you readers thought we wouldn't use OC's and male ones as well you people better have another thing coming hehe, we have female monsters and humanoids in the works that Bubblegum can study so bring on the flaming reviews if you want from this.)**

Cedric bowed as Maite waves a bit at the Princess.

Bubblegum clears her throat a bit.

"Yes, now reason all 5 of you are here is because I have need to hire new assistant or assistants to help with some important research."

"What kind of research do you need?" Cedric asked with curiosity.

"Well given what this flier says, guessing it has to deal with studies but why 18 and over though?" Emerald said when he looked at flier he had on him.

Bubblegum lightly blushes a bit.

"W-Well… for this type of research… you will examine how the animals and various humanoid like creatures in my territory kingdom act like how they communicate, feed and lastly how they… mate."

The group blinks at that while Emerald raised a hand to get Bubblegum's attention.

"Excuse me your highness… a question if you would be so kind as to answer." Emerald said while he had a curious look on his face.

"Very well." Bubblegum said.

"Right… not sure about Maite, Lillum, and Azure since they are ladies but won't Cedric and I have issues if this is mainly them studying male creatures and humanoids?... pretty sure Cedric and I can't do much with males since we're straight, or will there be female creatures and humanoids that we can examine for you or was this just geard for a female assistant based job?" Emerald asked since nowhere on the flier did it say anything gender specific.

Cedric also checked the flier as Bubblegum blinked before she lightly chuckles.

"Oh not to worry, I would never force you or Cedric into something that will make you two uncomfortable. Nothing against same gender but you two would indeed study female creatures."

"Great, though how would this whole hiring thing work?, I'm not exactly the brainy type, more brawn then brain, so while I can give details what what I see… not very knowledgeable about Ooo, moved in recently after all and don't know much outside of the Island where I grew up on." Emerald said to remind Bubblegum that unlike the others, Emerald's knowledge was limited thanks to him living away from Ooo for most of his life.

"Well not to worry. I'll make sure to fill you in on somethings but I can still hire you for any skill set that you have." Bubblegum said.

"Well not sure what I can or can't do, just left the village that I helped set up with the others in the Grasslands after I helped build my home with my family's help, Though considering you want to hire us, maybe you could give each of us a creature to study and maybe we can give you the info later after we get some time to study them?, should be perfect since it tests how good or bad we are at this kind of job, right guys?" Emerald said while he looks at the others.

Cedric and Maite were thoughtful.

"That could actually work." Cedric said.

"Yeah, and if its simple creatures or humanoids, could be easy for a first job, still since there are 5 of us, could be a bit before we get a job from her highness here." Azure said to throw her two cents in.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Very well, I will give you all time to study the creature or humanoid that I will assign to you before I give you more instructions. Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah, how much is this job if we do get the jobs?, or do we get some kind of prize depending on how many creatures we study?" Maite asked which made Lillum giggle.

"Hehe, maybe we could ask that we could have fun with the princess since we may get to do some pretty kinky things on her command, makes things simple right?" Lillum said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

The rest of the group blinked after hearing that as Bubblegum blushes.

"W-Well… not sure about that… as for the pay, it depends on the creature or humanoid. Though if something happens and one of you don't wish to continue, I'll still pay for your troubles so you won't go out empty handed."

"Hmmm… so in a nutshell the harder the job the better the pay… does this first job count or will it be so easy that we won't have much trouble so no pay, just the chance to have this job?" Emerald said while he wondered how easy this would be if this was a introduction type study for the job.

"Hmmm… let's say it's a bit of both." Bubblegum said.

"Alright… so do we come back later like tomorrow for our first targets or do you have some creatures and humanoids in mind?" Azure asked since she wanted to get started now.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Well I do have a few in mind but why not start fresh tomorrow? If you all want, I can provide some rooms for you so you don't have to walk much." She suggested.

"Sounds great, might as well get a fresh start early tomorrow, where are the rooms?" Emerald asked with a smile on his face.

"Peppermint Butler will help escort you all. He'll also make sure if you all need food. There's also a library in case any of you wants to read." Bubblegum said.

That's when Peppermint Butler entered the room and gestured for everyone to follow him, though Bubblegum was confused when she saw Lillum still in the room while Marceline decided to finally appear and noticed Lillum as well.

"Something you want to say… Lillum was it?" Bubblegum said with a confused look.

Lillum giggles for a moment before she approached Bubblegum and Marceline when Marceline got near her girlfriend.

"Yeah, just three things… one… is this yours?" Lillum said when she summoned Bubblegum's rock shirt that she got from Ash's lair and held it out to a greatly surprised Bubblegum and a shocked Marceline.

"W-Where did you get that?" Marceline said as she was still shocked.

"Well that is where thing two comes into play… you see thanks to the energy in this, a certain Wizard with a cherry blossom went and tried to summon and enslave me, but thanks to some things he didn't quite get I… fed on him and now he's not going to be an issue to anyone… see my outfit?... curtasy of the recently Late Ash." Lillum said while she gestured to her outfit which did look similar to Ash's outfit, just missing the leggings that went with the outfit to make short shorts out of them and Lillum summoned the cherry Blossom wand to her free hand while the other still held the shirt since no one took it yet.

Bubblegum and Marceline blinked a few times after hearing this.

"Late? You mean he's…" Bubblegum said but she and Marceline knew the possible answer.

"Dead?... well that is a bit of a hard to answer answer… you see, like I said, I fed on him, he maybe dead but his body is still useful as a guinea pig of sorts, heard you are not much of a fan of spells and what not… but ever consider putting zombies on your list of creatures to study?" Lillum said while she smirks and waved the cherry blossom wand and a portal opened and a moment later, Ash's body, clothed, rejuvinated, and more importantaly, with pink glowing yes was seen while he stumbles from the portal but the main difference was that not only was his body altered greatly to make him look like an adonis, tall 6 to 7 feet tall, muscular but not sickeningly so, had long hair that seemed to have a hero wind going on thanks to the portal… honestly that made Bubblegum and Marceline second guess if this guy was Ash, but the Zombie Ash groans while Lillum floats towards Ash's body and smiles at her work.

"Ah, nothing like a good makeover to make a zombie look good, and best of all, no annoying personality that I had to deal with before I drained this fool dry, took me a few days of work but managed to make him look pretty decent if I can say so… even gave his pathetic dick a massive overhaul to my prefered size of 14 inches and what not, I'm a kinky bitch of a succubus after all." Lillum said while she smirked at Marceline and Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was again shocked at the info and though Marceline gave the same reaction, she then started to laugh.

"Finally… sweet justice. Now I won't have to deal with that donk no more. And it's ironic. Bastad got so into magic so much, not once did he thought of using it in the one place that counts."

"Yeah well idiots will be idiots, some are better then others like using their brawn to make up for the lack of brains but eh… guess this guy was just trying to make up for how pathetic he was now look at him, got what he wanted so to speak, powerful body yet no mind… though I did keep one part of his mind intact… his lust, can't get rid of that drive or I wouldn't be a succubus." Lillum said while she still had Bubblegum's shirt… wasn't she going to hand it over to Bubblegum?

Bubblegum blinked for a moment.

"Yes well… I suppose I should have my shirt back now?" She said as she opens her hand expecting Lillum to return it.

Though Lillum surprised her when she held it behind her back with her hands.

"I don't know… lots of energy in this shirt and plenty of spells use this type of stuff… besides are you really the owner of this shirt?... from what I can tell I can feel a lot of energy from you and Marceline here in this shirt so its hard to tell who it belongs to." Lillum said with a smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise before having a narrow look.

"Yes that's my shirt. Marceline gave it to me as a gift."

"Hmmm… this true?" Lillum said cryptically when she looks at Marceline to be sure Bubblegum was telling the truth.

Marceline looks at the shirt for a moment.

"Yeah I gave it to her. Was a long time ago. But… how did that Asshat even get it?"

"Well from what I could tell, seems after Maja's Death, Ash went to Maja's place and raided it, not much stopping him since you caused Maja's familiar to quit and at best when I went to look at things, some defensive spells that I would get around, seems this was one of those items, and without Maja's claim on the shirt thanks to the death and theft, this had no real owner so here is the third issue since the matter of the owner has been sorted out… while I can return this, Bubblegum and I have to settle a matter of making a pact, this guy didn't read the fine print in the book he used and long story short, while I can delay a force dismissal back to my home by feeding on others bit by bit... if I don't make a pact with Bubblegum soon and make her my mistress, its poof for me and all that, and unlike that botched summoning, I'm forced to more or less try and make a deal here since unlike with the summoning which barely had any of Ash's energy, this thing had yours and Bubblegum's energy in it so one of you two can be my mistress, if she declines I can go home but I rather like it in Ooo since things are not so predictable, and since you need an assistant and a rather kinky one at that given what I was just told, win win here right?, I work for you with these studies and other things and I get to stay on this place of existance." Lillum said while she grins at Bubblegum while she passed her the rock shirt.

Though Bubblegum takes her shirt back, she was surprised after hearing that before looking at Marceline.

Marceline looked surprised as well though she did look amused.

"Wait… so because of Ash here, Bonnie gets a sexy Succubus as a servant and it just so happens that Bonnie needs help gathering data on many creatures and part of that means getting dicked or giving dick daily?... not sure if this is some kind of Globs work at making things work well but Bonnie, if Lillum here doesn't ask too much I would take the deal, the payoff would be worth it many fold, I mean she took Ash out so that is a gold star to me." Marceline said while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself… maybe my first job should be to study you before I really see how well you get in the bedroom later." Lillum said when she teasingly winked at Marceline.

Bubblegum blinks at this before she clears her throat.

"Okay, so you're saying that due to circumstances, I have to decide whether or not to be your mistress?"

"Pretty much, just need to iron out the contract and the deal can be made as long as you and I accept the terms, so… do we have a deal on making a contract?" Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was thoughtful and she can see that Lillum looked nice but didn't want to answer right away.

"Well… I'm not sure yet. Mind if I think this through and tell you tomorrow?"

"Hmmm… well I'd prefer getting this done now, but if you really want to wait till tomorrow, I can wait, but better send me a few of those Banana guards or something so I can have a snack… need to keep my energy up so I don't vanish… and don't worry, I won't kill your guards, wouldn't want to risk getting a flat out now right?" Lillum said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

"Unless you and Marceline here want to keep me company and maybe test out my newest Zombie's improved body… don't worry, made his nuts impotent so he can't knock a lady up." Lillum said while she pats Ash's chest and all he did was groan like a zombie to show that he was still Lillum's magically controlled undead minion now…. Honestly the near silence was an improvement.

Bubblegum blinks a bit as Marceline chuckles.

"Maybe later. I kinda already had some… fun of my own." Marceline said with a smirk.

"I see… well if not you and if her highness doesn't want to have any fun, maybe I could go for that Emerald guy or maybe that Finn Guy I heard about… been such a long time since I last got with a human… ahh… the lifeforce from a shot of human sperm is so good… honestly many succubuses and Incubuses were actually shocked out of their daily routine back home when they heard they were coming to Ooo and were actually alive and well somewhat." Lillum said while she starts to drool a bit and chuckled perverted like and the Ash zombie pulled out a napkin, most likely from some kind of programmed spell effect, and hands it to Lillum who blushed and cleaned her mouth for a moment.

"Sorry about that, for sex demons you could consider us a type of Vampire, when we go without the good stuff for awhile, we get a bit excited to hear about a rare delicacy and what not." Lillum said while she smirks at Bubblegum and Marceline after her mouth was cleaned.

Bubblegum and Marceline sweatdrops a bit though Marceline chuckles.

"No sweat, I get the feeling whenever I get a hunger for red and if I don't eat soon… well you don't know the details but I get it. Though I don't know who this Emerald guy is but if you want to get a taste of Finn, you may have to get his girlfriend's permission first." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Ah, well I'm sure it won't be too hard if I just make that girlfriend beg for more pleasure after I get to really know her, though since you did miss the others, there are 5 applicants for the assistant job in total, one if a hedgehog humanoid named Maite, never really heard of her kind around these parts so you may want to add her to the list of humanoids to study hehe… then there is Azure, she is a Cat humanoid… rare are well, next is Cedric, a Wolf humanoid, not sure if he has Why wolf in him or not but hmmmm… got some good muscles… next would be Emerald, human and from the recently made village of humans in the grasslands, not a bad looker but not handsome, more on the cute side then anything so you wouldn't think he's very threatening, finally me, a Succubus or sex demon on the female side of the species… and I don't mind if anyone wants to study me… open book here." Lillum said while she winked at Bubblegum in a teasing way.

Bubblegum blushes a bit but did look thoughtful.

"Well… I never met a succubus before and it would be interesting to study you."

Lillum smirks at that and while she starts to walk away with a swing of her hips, she waved to Bubblegum and Marceline goodbye.

"Well then… seems like I have a good chance of getting a free ticket to stay in Ooo… see you later… Mistress…" Lillum said in a teasing way before she left the room while Ash's zombie like body stumbles after her with a groan.

Though he did trip over a spear that a banana guard dropped and he landed on his face, but he just got back up and stumbles after Lillum with more of a shamble when he rushed to catch up with her while with Marceline who laughed at the fall and Bubblegum…

Bubblegum blinks in confusion.

"W-Wait… what just happened?"

After Marceline calmed down, she looks at Bubblegum with a grin.

"Hehe, seems like you set yourself up to accept Lillum as your servant, though its not 100 Percent, I should warn you since I heard this from my dad once years ago when he was talking about demons, try and make this deal pretty iron clad, you don't want Lillum to go too far or give her too long a leash so to speak, she may have kept in control for now but give her enough time without a daily feeding from you or anyone you send to her and she would pretty much rape you or anyone nearby to get her fill… my dad maybe a goof but he does know his demons." Marceline said while she had an amused look in her eyes.

Bubblegum's eyes widened after hearing this.

"Glob dammit."

"Hey not all bad, you get a powerful magical creature who to you, you know nothing about, and are planning on studying her and that would pretty much cause you to get it on hard with her and all that, honestly I say take the deal since you can be pretty kinky sometimes." Marceline said while she had an amused smirk on her face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at her girlfriend's antics.

"Fine… but I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Hehe great, anyway I'll be crashing in your room tonight but try and remember that you may want to have some guys work on a guestroom near Neddy's place, my clones will need a place to rest in when they are not working on getting Neddy to open up or getting it good from him… gotta say wish you told me about him long ago, would have worked on getting him to open up sooner." Marceline said while she floats away with an amused look on her face.

Bubblegum sweatdrops again but knew that Marceline was right since she really needs to get Neddy to open up more.

The scene then fades to black with the first subject of the Creature study finished… for now...

* * *

**(End of the Neddy study chapter… possible further Neddy chapters maybe made later as Neddy Develops more.)**


	2. Candy Corn Wolf Study

**The scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while they were going over some notes and what not on some creatures and what not that could be used with the Candy Kingdom Creature study arc for now.**

" **OK… we got by Neddy for now and left two Marceline clones with him, had Lillum and other OC's show up, might as well give some intro bits for the others to show how they found the fliers, Lillum wasn't seen grabbing one but its implied that she could have found one during her few days on Ooo and it helped her locate Bubblegum." TME said while he suggested that idea so the story can be fleshed out before the chapters would get much shorter thanks to the fact that after the intro bits, it would be purely creature study chapters from here on out with the occasional fun moment.**

" **That is true." Atomsk said as he looked thoughtful.**

" **Yeah, anyway lets just get into this story for now and might as well introduce the ladies first before we get to Emerald and Cedric, want to go with Maite or Azure first since they would star in the chapter mainly with their creature to study." TME said while he wondered who should go first.**

" **Sure, no problem with that." Atomsk said.**

" **Well no details on who to use yet so might as well go with Azure for now and we get Maite next chapter." TME said while he looks at Atomsk again.**

" **Want to say anything or get into the story?" TME said while he wondered if Atomsk had anything to add before the story would start.**

" **Nope. I'm good. Let's start the chapter." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright, and just a reminder, after we go over the four OC's here who may or may not be Bubblegum's assistants, the story will be much shorter chapter wise since we don't have to worry about backstories down the line… now this story starts out with the group waking and after getting a meal, they go back to Bubblegum to get their assignments…" TME said while the scene went to the Candy Kingdom throne room.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom throne room/ Bubblegum, Marceline, Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Cedric, Azure**

The group of applicants and Lillum met up with Bubblegum, and a tired looking Marceline while she floats after Bubblegum while she hugged a big pillow and was dozing off on it while Emerald sweatdrops when he looks at Marceline.

"Guess she's not a morning kind of person huh?" Emerald said while he points at Marceline who snoozed on the pillow in her pajamas.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Not all the time. I hope most of you all slept well." She said as Cedric chuckled.

"I know I did. The beds you have were very comfortable, your highness."

"I have to agree. It was like being on a cloud." Maite said with a smile.

"Yeah… though Lillum jumping me in the bedroom did surprise me… honestly after what she did I feel like going back to sleep like Marceline here… good thing the food helped perk me up." Emerald said while Lillum giggled at Emerald while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on, don't say it like that, you really enjoyed it after all and lets just say… impressive size, I would worry about female creatures or humanoids having trouble taking you… that all natural or was it by some medicine before I helped augment it?" Lillum said while Azure and Maite blink before they glanced at Emerald and their gazes went south for a moment while blushing when they got the idea of what Lillum meant.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that before smirking at Emerald.

"You dog."

Emerald sweatdrops when Cedric called him that.

"Well… good thing Lillum got my V-Card so it helps with this job… anyway seems Lillum here is a succubus that she never mentioned yet, seems she and Bubblegum need to talk about some kind of deal… and she told me a lot about herself and her kind and well… guess you could call this my first job since I got a lot of details about Lillum and how she did mating wise." Emerald said while he passed Bubblegum a piece of paper while Azure frowned.

"Hey, no cheating, succubus or not we got to do this job properly, heard about them and while I'm surprised about her being one, that would just give you an easy win since Lillum here would be a natural born slut and pretty much give you a win if it helps with getting the job and keeping any males around her, heard about them and heard they loved humans more then other species so of course she would try things to keep you around." Azure said while Emerald chuckles nervously at the intense look Azure gave him while Emerald leaned back when he didn't like the heated stare.

Most sweatdropped before Cedric tries to calm things down.

"Well it's not technically a contest Azure and the flier wasn't specific if any of us had to be virgins or not. I mean granted we still have to study whatever creature or humanoid we're given but having a little experience for later wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe, but no easy wins here, just because this isn't a contest doesn't mean all of us will be hired in the end so we should see how well Emerald does when not given info up front, I mean doesn't Lillum need to apply for the job as well?, can she even research a creature properly?, getting dicked is one thing but actually putting thought into it is another, I can go on but I'll shut up now so we can get this test started." Azure said when she backed off while Lillum frowns.

"Hey, I can be pretty intelligent when I want to be, I just need to talk with Bubblegum about making a deal and after that I can get started with studying a creature or something." Lillum said while she crossed her arms under her chest, she had the D size right now so her breasts were not gigantic at the moment.

Maite blushes when she noticed as did Cedric while Marceline comically still slept through the conversation.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"Now now, there's no reason for fighting. And yes Lillum, we do have to discuss something. But first, why not tell me a bit about yourselves and explain how each of you got the flier."

"Alright… I'll go first." Azure said while the scene flashed back to a few days ago.

* * *

_**Flashblack/ ?/ Azure** _

_Azure at this time was eating a meal that involved her eating at a restaurant that was simple for the most part, she was minding her own business at the time while she ate her food, paid for it, and was walking out of the restaurant and saw a few Banana guards posting some fliers around town._

_That got Azure a bit curious so she walked over and talked with the guard._

" _Hey, what's with the poster posting?" Azure asked to get the guards attention._

_One of the Banana Guards looks at Azure._

" _Oh, we were tasked by the Princess Bubblegum to post these fliers and see if there is anyone interested in getting a job as the princess's assistant."_

" _Huh?... interesting, mind if I get one?" Azure asked when she held a hand out for a flier._

_The Banana Guard looks at Azure for a moment._

" _Sure." He said before he hands Azure a flier._

_When she got the flier, she looks at the piece of paper and saw that the job interview would be in a few days, all Azure would need was a decent level of intelligence and be 18 or older and show up at the spasific time._

_Azure hums before she starts to walk away while she thanks the guards._

" _Thanks for the flier, I may check out this job later but for now I'm going to show this to my folks." Azure said while she left the guards behind and heads toward her home._

_When she got there, she was about to open the door but thanks to some finely honed senses… she stepped to the side and the door was bashed off its hinges and a large cat man flew through while he tried to give Azure a flying drop kick out of nowhere._

_Azure saw the man crash on the ground and she sighs._

" _Dammit dad, again you attack me out of nowhere and call it training, most girls my age are normally interested in boys and clothes yet here I am having to keep my senses sharp so my old man doesn't try and clobber me and what not… freaking training freak." Azure said while she starts to walk inside of the house while her senses felt some hostile intent behind her when her dad got up and tried to attack her again, this time Azure dodged under the attack and slugged him right in the gut while a female looking similar to Azure popped her head out of the house and saw the male felling to the ground while holding his stomach and she giggles at the sight._ _ **(Want a general idea, think of Ichigo and Isshin from Bleach and you get a general idea of the father daughter dynamic here.)**_

" _Oh honey, when will you learn not to attack our baby girl." The mother of Azure said while she looks at her stunned husband._

_Azure's father groans before getting up._

" _Sorry dear, gotta make sure my baby girl is prepared for anything."_

" _Says the guy who likes to try and lariat me right as I'm coming out of a bathroom, honestly I shouldn't flush the toilet until after I toss you head first into it so you learn not to attack me there of all places." Azure bluntly said while she walked by her mom._

" _Got something interesting by the way, I'll talk about it during dinner… though if dad tries to attack me beforehand again I may just let mom tell him after I leave home for awhile since he will be tied up and in the basement while I have a civil conversation with mom." Azure said while her dad jolts at the threats and what not._

_Azure's mom shakes her head but was curious on what her daughter meant._

" _What do you mean leave? Where are you going?"_

" _Well like I said, I'll talk about it later during dinner, should be a good buffer so Dad won't attack me again so he doesn't miss hearing WHY his little catnip is leaving the nest soon." Azure said while she walked away from her folks._

_Azure's father blinks before he looks at his wife._

" _Is she serious honey?"_

" _Hmmm…, well considering how many times you attacked her and what not… maybe she got tired of all your antics and is now leaving home for good." Azure's mom said while she looked worried at the idea._

_Azure's dad paled at the thought._

" _But I don't want her to leave yet. I do this because I care and I also want to make sure that if any_ _ **boy**_ _does something to my catnip then they'll be sorry once she's done with them." He said as he frowned at the image of horny boys trying to touch his angle._

_Azure's mother shakes her head while she gave her husband a half lidded look._

" _Considering she got a reputation here of breaking boys arms like that Fernando guy who tried to use her before… pretty sure our daughter having boy troubles at least in defending herself is the least of her worries." Azure's mother said before she walked inside of the house._

" _Come on, we might as well wait things out until Dinner, I know a good recepie that will help Azure open her mouth to talk more." Azure's mother said before she walked into the house while her hips sway too and fro as a result, she was a curvy woman, more so than Azure who was more petite then her mother, and unlike her mother who had snow white fur, Azure had pure black fur like her father and had the strength to boot from him as well._

_Azure's dad did like how his wife's hips sway before he quickly follows her into the house._

_Time passed to much later to show Azure chowing down on her favorite meals while her mother and father did the same though with more control and when everyone was finished, they went into the living room of their home and Azure had her parents sit on a nearby couch._

_When they did, Azure moved so that she was in front of her mom and she passed the flier she got to her._

" _I'm planning on applying for this job here as an assistant for the princess of the Candy Kingdom, some banana guards were placing them around town and I figured this could be interesting and I could use some extra pocket change so to speak." Azure said while she smiles a bit at her mom._

_Azure's mom blinked a bit when she heard that before looking at the flier._

_She saw it was pretty point blank while Bubblegum was on the flier while she held a hand out towards a bubble with words._

" _Are you looking for an exciting job?, need to get through a day and look for a way to earn some easy gold?, well look no further, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is looking to hire you if you come to the location provided and if you pass a test, you can be hired as a top tier assistant for Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and her various works around the Candy Kingdom…" The flier said before it went on a bit more about possible wages depending on the job in question and other things though it didn't have too much detail._

" _Hmmm… well it does sound like an interesting opportunity." Azure's mom said._

" _Yeah should be an interesting right?, not much happens around here so should be a good way to waste time if I do this job thing… anyway I'm leaving in a few days so I better pack in case I need to live in the Candy Kingdom for a while." Azure said while she gets ready to head to her room to pack._

_Azure's dad was quiet as he saw his daughter leave before looking at his wife._

" _Should we really let her go?" He said with a worried look._

" _Well she won't live here for the rest of her life dear, who knows, she may meet a cute boy who won't try and give her issues… or maybe a nice lady, I'm not closed minded so if Azure find someone she cares for there then who am I to stop her?, besides this should be good for her since she doesn't get out much from town." Azure's mother said before she gave Azure's father a teasing smirk._

" _Not only that… with Azure gone… well… we could try making her a sibling or two you know." Azure's mother said in a teasing way while she winked at her hubby._

_Azure's dad perked up after that._

" _Well… when you say it like that…" He said before he eyes his wife with a lustfilled look._

_The scene then went back to the present where Azure finished her story._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ throne room/ Bubblegum, Marceline, Emerald, Azure, Cedric, Lillum, Maite**

"...And that is when I left home shortly after, knowing how my parents act that is the most likely thing they would do after I left the room and flirt with one another, most likely trying to make a sibling for me even as we speak...Nothing much happened on the way here so all in all not every eventful of a backstory right?" Azure said while some sweatdrops.

"I don't know… you getting surprised attacked by your dad daily seems pretty eventful to me." Emerald said when he wondered if Azure's dad has a screw loose or something.

"But at least he's making sure that Azure is well prepared. Surprisingly, my mom is like that when she trained me… well, doesn't do the surprise attack but she trained me good." Maite said.

"Yeah well helps me with expecting the unexpected, anyway before we get off topic and what not with other backstories, why don't we just do one backstory for now and just get to the creature study now?, I mean Bubblegum here can't watch all our progress at the same time properly right?, if that is alright, mind if I go first with this study thing if her highness has a creature in mind?" Azure said while she looks at Bubblegum to see what she thought.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Very well then. A creature I have in mind would be a Candy Corn Wolf ."

"Candy corn wolf?, never heard of that one before." Azure said while Emerald and the others looked just as confused as Azure.

"Yes well I had created the species a while ago before setting them free. I've been meaning to have them studied just haven't had the time." Bubblegum said.

"I see… just to check, but A… you at least have a pick so I know what they look like and B… got a notepad or something so I can write things down?" Azure said while Bubblegum nods her head.

"Indeed, here, take this touchpad made for outdoor use and it will have everything you need to know already uploaded, most of the info is taken out purposely so you can fill it in yourself, if you are somewhat to mostly close to what I have cataloged already since I made the creatures, you are hired, but if you find anything new that I have yet to discover myself, I'll give a bonus, also there is a compartment filled with birth control on the back so in case you are somehow compatible, you won't have to worry about Candy Corn Kittens or something." Bubblegum said while Azure blinks at that.

"Well… nice to know, any chance they are hostile or could become hostile?, not that I'm saying anything bad but want to at least know if I'm going to have issues or not." Azure said while Bubblegum hums.

"Well… depends, they can be territorial, but the touchpad will give you a list of things to watch out for so you don't get their ire, besides that they are realitively peaceful like Fire wolves in the Fire Kingdom, at least the tame ones, made them to not be hostile to anyone aside from people who look threatening." Bubblegum said while Azure hums and looks at the touchpad, it looked like it was set in a durable case that had many pockets and what not on it and when Azure turned it on, it showed some info on the Candy Corn wolf like an image of what it looked like and its name and species and other things as followed with some info erased so Azure can fill it in herself.

**Name: Candy Corn Wolf (Can name the subject of the species a different name for a unique name)**

**Species: Candy Wolf**

**Gender: (Male/Female) (Choice of subject can differ)**

**Age: fast growers so fully mature Candy Corn wolf can be near 5 to 6 years of age naturallly (Dog years from premushroom war records indicate first year of life is around 15 or so years of age once fully grown: Species and size can very, but later years slow to around 5 years per one human year, so fully mature Candy Corn wolf can be around 5 or so years of age, size of wolf may very.**

**Looks: Mainly the pattern, can be different then original picture**

**Penis size if the subject has one: Subject may very**

**Semen quality: Subject may very**

**Habit in wild: Fill in from observation and experiences**

When Azure saw all this she looks at Bubblegum.

"So in a nutshell, I just need dick size, how much sperm I can get, what they look like, and pretty much what they normally do in the wild… is that all?" Azure said while she raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"Yes. That is all that I need for you to put." Bubblegum said.

"Alright, I'm guessing from the lack of location, I can find these guys here or there around the Candy Kingdom, but got a location in mind so I can find a pack of them?" Azure asked when she didn't see a location in general.

"Well there is a large pack nearby the kingdom but you will find some smaller ones in the forest." Bubblegum said.

"Right… well might as well go for the larger pack then, simple to find and deal with." Azure said while she surprisingly used a spell to store the tablet for later… would explain why she was techically nude and had nothing on her while her fur made her body modest.

"Yes well before you go, I should give you this." Bubblegum said before she gave Azure a headset with a small camera on top.

"With these, I'll be able to talk to you and see what you're looking at with the camera."

Azure honestly couldn't resist a tease moment while she walked away more when she equipped the headset.

"Sure, I'll make sure you see everything… even the kinky POV where you can see a Candy Corn wolf's Candy corn fuck me hard, though hope you made them on the large side, may not even come back if they are not huge." Azure said while Marceline chuckles while her face was on the pillow to muffle her laugh while Azure walked by Cedric and her hips swayed a bit in his gaze.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the tease as Maite couldn't help but chuckle.

Cedric did like the way Azure's hips move.

"Good luck Azure." He said before giving her a good growl but not in a threatening way.

Azure blinks when she heard that and looks at Cedric and gave him a teasing grin.

"Careful, someone may say you are hitting on me with that teasing growl… well… you'll see what I can do soon so might as well show you how rough I like i so you can get a good idea of how to try and dominate me…. Unless I turn the tables and make you my bitch… but for now, see you Cedy." Azure said while she gave Cedric a cute nickname and Emerald gave Cedric an amused look.

"So… Cedy huh?" Emerald said when he enjoyed that the focus was not on him right now.

Cedy jolts before chuckling nervously.

Marceline chuckles at that as Maite, Lillum, and Bubblegum did the same.

Everyone then looks at Bubblegum while she gestured for them to follow her.

"Come on, I have a room that has a computer that is linked with the headset so we can see and hear everything that goes on around Azure." Bubblegum said before she leads the group out of the throne room and to an empty room with a large computer monitor and many chairs.

"Just take a seat and we can get this observation started, sorry Lillum but the deal thing will have to wait til after this is over with." Bubblegum said which made Lillum shrug.

"I don't mind, if I get peckish I can just go to Emy here and have him give me a good time." Lillum said while she hugged Emerald's right arm and he jolts when HE was given a nickname and blushed when Lillum rubbed her cheek on his arm.

Cedric chuckles at Emerald for the nickname as Maite sees the display.

She saw how clingy Lillum was and wondered what that was about since Bubblegum should be her future contract holder, though Bubblegum starting the display which showed Azure running at pretty high speeds towards the main pack did get everyone's attention.

"There, headset is fully operational, lets see how Azure does with studying these Candy Corn wolves." Bubblegum said while the scene went to Azure when she got to the main pack, though she stayed a fair distance away to make sure she wasn't spotted while she summoned the notepad and tries to find a subject out of the pack to study.

The candy corn wolves in general were pretty simple looking, made out of multiple candy corns so that the Candy corn wolf could work right, the head was a single candy corn with two smaller ones for ears, the round part on the back of the head was the main connecter to the main body that had two candycorns touching to make it balaned, think of an hourglass of sorts and you get the general idea when the two smaller sides touched to make it balaneced and to allow bending room, same with the legs, with two long pieces for each leg… honestly it was a bit of a wonder how the candy corn wolf stayed in one piece when nothing seemed to hold them together, there was also a long piece of candy corn for a tail with the small end touching the back of the main body… all in all, aisde from various sizes and differences, they all looked the same more more less, maybe different colorings as well on the orange part but all in all, they looked similar.

Azure hums while she wrote that down in the looks department for the most part, though unknown to her, a small Candy Corn pup stumbles to her when her scent was noticed and Azure noticed when the pup got close to her and she looks down at it and wondered what it wanted.

Though she did smile a little and sets her notepad down for a second so she could pet the little guy on the head… surprisingly soft.

"Hehe, hey little guy… you lost?, your family is over there so you may want to get running, don't want your parents to get mad right?" Azure said when she stops petting the Candy corn pup for a moment.

"Aww, that was adorable." Maite thought when she thinks that the candy corn wolf pup was cute.

Cedric though had a different thought.

"I don't know… Azure should be careful."

"Really?, whats the worst that could happen with her petting such a little cutie?" Marceline said right before some bushes nearby rattle and growling was heard near Azure while Emerald looks at Marceline.

"You know… I maybe younger than you by a lot of years but even I know not to say that in this situation." Emerald said while he gave Marceline a half lidded look while a massive Candy Corn Wolf, most likely an Alpha, appeared from the bush and growled at Azure while she looked surprised and froze when she saw it come from her side.

Though… all she could do was say this one line when she saw it was male.

"Clever boy." Azure said before the Alpha knocked her to the ground and from her own hiding place and many Candy Corn wolves saw her on the ground nearby while the Alpha appeared and was about to try and bite down on her, but the pup came up and stopped the alpha when it actually stood on Azure's stomach and growled cutely at the Alpha which caused it to lean back and look surprised that a pup would actually do that.

Though a smaller Candy Corn wolf, female from the look of things rushed over, and gripped the pup on the back part of its head and carefully lifts the pup off Azure's body and starts to walk away from Azure though the pup tried to break free but it was pointless while a few Candy Corn wolves approached Azure while she was sitting up, but a deep growl from the alpha stopped the lesser wolves from approaching and the Candy Corn Alpha wolf approached Azure and starts to sniff her body a few times much to Azure's confusion while she rubbed her head.

Everyone was watching this as some were concerned for Azure.

"What is he doing?" Maite said as Cedric was thoughtful.

"Well… considering I'm a wolf and call it a hunch but… I think he's trying to find something good on Azure."

"Something good?, like what?, I know this may end where I think it may end but what do you mean exactly?" Emerald asked since even canines like beings were foreign to him.

"Well, the alpha there would check if Azure was the right of age." Cedric said making the others blink.

"Seriously?, you can smell if a woman is of age or not?, do you also know if its their time of the month or something?" Emerald said which made many ladies blink while Cedric looks at Emerald with a half lidded look on his face.

"Can't most canine like beings do that?, helps me stay away from women who are irritable and that is the main reason why, not embarressed by it since it keeps my fur on my body." Cedric said while Emerald hums.

"Huh… hey Princess if you don't have that as a thing for canine like beings might as well add that to the canine list… Though may want to add it later." Emerald said before he blushed when moaning was heard from the screen which made everyone look to see the Alpha licking Azure's folds again and again while she gripped the grass on the ground where she was.

Bubblegum blushes when she saw that before making sure to put in a reminder regarding the canine thing about women and their… periods.

While that went on, the scene focused on Azure while she moans more and blushed a bit when this went from threatening to pleasing at the drop of a hat, even the other Candy Corn wolves looked less hostile when they saw this and some went back to doing whatever while a few others came up and lick at Azure's nipples which made her groan from the feeling, thanks to a toss of her head thanks to the headset being loosened after she was knocked to the ground, the headset fell onto the ground nearby but at a perfect angle to show Azure getting licked by three Candy Corn wolves.

"Wow… seems a pervy Glob is watching out for us huh?" Lillum said with an amused tone to her voice which made Emerald sweatdrop a bit.

Everyone else had the same reaction but Marceline chuckled.

"Well don't know about that but we got a good angel for a nice show." She said as she was surprisingly munching on… popcorn?

"Where did you get the popcorn Marcy?" Bubblegum said as she didn't recall seeing her girlfriend getting one.

"Eh, I have my secrets and you have yours, I can talk later but for now we should enjoy the show while it lasts though got to say, nice size choice on the cocks." Marceline said while she smirks when the Alpha and the minions were getting erect and the Alpha was around the 12 to 13 inch mark and the minions looked 9 to 10 inches long and aside from a candy corn like color pattern, they looked purely canine like cocks which made them look odd on the Candy Corn wolf bodies but Azure didn't mind when she reached over and strokes off the minion candy corn wolf cocks all of a sudden which made them jolt but Azure keeps on going with her actions to show she didn't mean harm.

The two minion wolves let out some pleased groans from this feeling as Cedric and the rest watched.

A moment later, Azure moved her body and from the get go starts to suck off the left Candy Corn wolf's cock and hums when she liked the taste and the alpha keeps on licking her folds and Azure keeps on stroking the other minion off so it wouldn't feel left out.

The candy minion getting sucked off, was letting out a pleased whine as the second minion groans as his tail wagged a bit.

This went on for a minute before Azure switched cocks and was sucking off the second candy corn wolf's cock and stroked off the first, this went on for a bit a few times when she alternates cock sucking and could feel the two wolves getting closer and closer with the first getting close the quickest until…

The first minion lets out a whine before he shot his seed inside Azure's mouth as the other shot his cum on Azure's breasts.

Azure got wide eyes from the amount and groans when she tried to drink the load down while she stroked off the second to help his orgasm get stronger.

As the two minions ride out their orgasms after both got stronger, the Alpha was licking Azure's pussy with gusto.

Azure shudders from that but she manages to withstand the licking for a bit while she waits for the two minions to ride out their orgasms, when they tapped off, they pant for breath while a few female Candy corn wolves came over to lick Azure clean while Azure shudders when she could feel the alpha still licking her folds and her folds were soaking wet right now thanks to his work.

The alpha did like the taste as he licked Azure's pussy more before using his tongue to lick the bud a few times.

Azure groans from the feeling while she waits for the female wolves to clean her off and when they were done, she pets their heads and Azure moved away from the Alpha for a moment and got on all fours in front of the alpha and raised her tail to show she was giving the alpha concent to start fucking her if he wanted while she looks at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

The Alpha blinked but gave out a fang grin before he mounts Azure after getting behind her and jams his cock inside the feline's pussy.

Azure groans from that while the camera had a perfect view to see her tongue hanging out of her mouth before the people on the other side watched as Azure starts to get fucked hard by the Alpha Candy Corn wolf and her breasts bounce a bit from the action, she had B to C sized breasts and they were seen in full and many people were blushing at the sight while Marceline, who was munching on her popcorn, shared with Bubblegum while Lillum had a lustful look in her eyes when she glanced at Emerald who blushed when he saw Lillum looking his way.

Marceline licks her lips.

"Damn, this is hot." She said as Bubblegum and Maite blush at the sight.

Cedric didn't say anything but he was indeed turned on if no one noticed his cock getting hard.

If this was not mentioned before, Cedric and Azure were not wearing clothing at all, though Lillum, Maite, and Emerald were, though thanks to the seating arraingment noticed, Maite, being the closest, noticed Cedric's situation while Lillum was teasing Emerald more before Lillum looks at Bubblegum.

"Hey your highness… mind if we have our own fun here since we are technically watching a porno more or less?" Lillum asked while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Hmmm, alright. But better make sure to clean up after yourselves."

Lillum smirks at that before she looks at a blushing Emerald.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure any mess is cleaned up… now then…" Lillum said before she kissed Emerald on the lips while he blushed and groans a bit from the kiss while Lillum used a hand to rub his chest… Maite and Cedric in the meantime…

Cedric blinked a bit when he saw Lillum do that to Emerald before looking at Maite.

Maite blushed at the sight before she looked back at Cedric and down at his cock which was iron hard thanks to what was going with Azure on the screen.

Cedric noticed the stare.

"If you want we can have a bit of fun of our own but if you're uncomfortable, then no worries, I can respect personal space." Cedric said as he focus his attention on the screen.

Maite blushed from that and looks at Emerald and Lillum and looks at Cedric and the screen a moment later and saw that seems everyone besides her was either having fun or be more open about things so… she surprised Cedric when she used a hand to grip his cock and stroked him off while she had a small bush on her face, her Quills were mainly pink so it was hard to notice.

Cedric did jolt a bit before he let out a groan as ge starts to enjoy that.

Maite blushed more and stroked off Cedric at a harder rate and Lillum noticed what was going on and whisered in Emerald's ear, that caused Emerald to blush but he went with what Lillum said and the duo got up from their seats and went to Cedric and Maite and Lillum surprised Cedric when she kissed his maw like lips out of the blue and Emerald moved behind Maite and he gripped her breasts from behind and fondles her, surprising her a bit.

Maite was indeed surprised by this action as she groans a bit while stroking Cedric's dick.

Cedric, was also surprised but went with it as he returns the kiss before Cedric uses his hand to rub Lillum's folds.

Lillum groans from the feeling and her right hand joined Maite's hand and went to stroke of Cedric.

Emerald in turn used a hand to reach down and rubbed Maite's folds through her pants while he had moved to get in front of her and sucked on one of her nipples after he lifts the front of her shirt above her breasts which were surprisingly large even when restrained by a bra and when Emerald lifts the bra, her breasts bounced free and they were E to F in size surprisingly enough… he wondered how she was able to walk and guessed the bra was enchanted and Emerald went to please Maite when he licked at a nipple and used a hand to group the free breast.

As Cedric groans in Lillum's mouth, Maite blushes brightly as from having her breasts freed before moaning a bit from Emerald's licking.

Emerald keeps on going with his actions before he opened his mouth and latched his lips around the nipple he was licking and sucked on it hard before he slipped his hand under her pants and panties and rubbed her folds directly, mainly her bud.

Maite moans again as she blushes more while helping Lillum stroke Cedric's dick more as said wolf starts fingering Lillum's pussy before using his thumb to play with the bud a few times.

Lillum groans from that and pulled away from the kiss and moved so that her head was in front of Cedric's dick.

"Hey Maite… why don't you focus on Emerald while I deal with Cedy here… really show him how good my skills are and you can show Emy how good you are if you have experience." Lillum said while she keeps on stroking Cedric off with Maite.

As Cedric groans, Maite blushes brightly.

"W-Well to be honest… I'm not… all that experienced."

Lillum giggles at that before she looks at Maite.

"Perfect then, Emerald was a virgin until I got through with him so you might as well get to know him… I helped him get much better as you can tell and really upgraded his cock for a ladies pleasure, so try and relax, who knows you two could date or something if you haven't gone out much, heard Emerald wasn't much of a ladies man until now so you two could learn a thing or two from one another." Lillum said before she knocked Maites hand off Cedric's cock and deepthroats it in no time.

Cedric was surprised by this action before he groans a bit loud at how hard Lillum sucked his cock.

Maite continues to blush more before looking at Emerald.

Emerald blushed at what Lillum said before he pulls his head off of Maite's nipple and with a blush, looked Maite in the eyes.

"Well… since Lillum mentioned it… after this want to go get something to eat?... Lillum is a succubus so well… technically feeding her but you are not a succubus so… want to go on a date later?" Emerald asked when he stopped his actions so Maite could speak.

Maite blushes brightly.

"R-Really? You're asking me out?"

Emerald blushed a bit while he looks away a bit.

"Well if you don't want to go out…" Emerald said while he worried if this was a bad time or something.

Maite blushes more before she cupped Emerald's cheeks and has him look at her.

"I was just surprised. First time I was asked out."

Emerald blinks at that and looked confused.

"Really?, you look really beautiful so why hasn't anyone asked you out yet?" Emerald said with a confused look in his eyes, he was being purely honest since Maite looked like a Globbes to him right now.

Maite blushes a bit.

"Well… I come from a village of Marauding fighters and my dad… is the chief."

"Really?, wouldn't people be fighting for your hand or something?" Emerald said when he looked more confused than ever.

"Well in order to get close to me, any guy has to beat my dad in a fight and well… dad always wins." Maite said

Emerald blinks at that and Emerald looked more confused then ever.

"Really?... seems pretty stupid but would I have to worry about your dad in the future if he hears about this?" Emerald asked since he wasn't the strongest guy out there.

"Maybe… unless you plan to get stronger in the future but… I don't mind going on a date with you." Maite said as she blushes.

Emerald blushed more at what Maite said while Emerald nods his head for a moment.

"I see… well no harm in going on one date at least right?... but that can be for later… for now…" Emerald said when he moved his body forward and surprised Maite when he kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could react.

Maite was surprised at this sudden action before a moment later, she starts to melt into the kiss before she slowly returns it.

For a minute Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled away and kissed Maite's neck while he fondles her breast and fingers her folds again to get Maite worked up again.

Maite blushes a bit before she lightly moans a bit from Emerald's actions.

Emerald keeps this up before he moved down her body with some kisses till he was between her legs and after unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, he slipped them off and saw her wet folds, Emerald licks his lips before he starts to eat her out with careful gentle licks to her folds while he stayed away from her bud for now.

Maite groans a few times before she starts enjoy Emerald's tongue on her folds causing it to get a bit wet after a bit of time passes.

Once that was done and Emerald got Maite soaking wet, Emerald stands up and looks at Maite.

"So… want to continue?, got enough time to back out now just in case." Emerald said since he didn't want to cause Maite issues.

Maite blushes at Emerald's concern before she shook her head.

"No. I'm not backing out from this."

Emerald shrugged before he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

"Alright… just to let you know… Lillum went all out with remaking my cock so…" Emerald said in warning before he dropped his pants and underwear and a massive cock was seen… and it amused Lillum when many saw Emerald's cock was 14 fucking inches long, the size Lillum made it and it looked thick with 3 inches in width.

Marceline and Bubblegum were surprised when they saw Emerald's cock as Maite had the same reaction while blushing brightly.

' _What was Emerald's original size?'_ The trio thought.

Lillum just looked amused while she keeps on sucking Cedric's cock while Emerald used a hand to stroke his dick.

"So… want to continue after seeing this?, Lillum could make it smaller if you want." Emerald said when he worried Maite was nervous after seeing this.

Maite shook her head.

"N-No. I can work with this."

"Alright, just know I warned you, unlike Lillum you may not get every inch inside of you since Lillum made this cock for her size and her body automatically adjusts to the large cock inside of her." Emerald said to warn Maite while he kicked his pants and underwear away to make sure they don't get dirty later and Emerald removed his shirt to show a shockingly athletic body which made Lillum smirk when Emerald noticed Maite staring at him.

"Oh yeah, Lillum also had all the fat on my body vanish as well and altered my body so my muscles would be more noticable, guess I forgot to mention that hehe." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head when he forgot to mention that thanks to his clothing hiding his body really well being so loose and what not.

Maite was blushing brightly as she fully got a good look at Emerald's body. It was like if Emerald was a male supermodel.

Emerald however, thanks to his past, didn't think that since up until now, not many women gave him those kinds of looks and just looked confused.

"Maite?, you OK?" Emerald asked when he leaned in and felt Maite's forehead with the back of his hand to make sure she was alright when she looked really red in the face.

Maite blinks a bit before realizing that Emerald's hand was on her forehead.

"Y-Yeah… it just…" She said before Marceline butts in.

"She's saying your bod his hot." She said with a smirk before whistling.

Emerald blushed at that and wondered what Maite would say about that when he stands up and his iron hard cock was near Maite to see.

Maite blushes brightly for a bit before she gently grabs Emerald's dick and starts stroking it.

Emerald shuddered when he didn't expect that and just looks at Maite to see what she would do.

Maite continues stroking it before looking at Emerald.

"Even though I stuttered, the Vampire Queen was right about your bod." She said before she starts licking Emerald's cock but did it slowly to get a better feel of it.

Emerald blushed a bit while Emerald groans and just stayed quiet while he enjoyed the act while the scene went back to Azure while the Alpha was getting closer and closer to finishing inside of Azure's pussy until…

The Alpha made a howling noise pushing his cock deep inside Azure's pussy before giving it a big creampie.

Azure yowled when she felt her womb getting filled up and her pussy tightened on the cock and she squirts on the cock itself.

The Alpha groans from the tight grip as he unloads more cum before he taps off after 25 seconds.

Azure pants for breath from that and would have tried to relax, but the alpha pulled his cock free from Azure's pussy and her load leaked from Azure's pussy and while Azure was trying to recover, another Candy Corn wolf with a slightly smaller size got in the Alpha's place while he takes a moment to recover and pushed his cock into Azure's pussy and starts fucking her which made Azure groan and moan again while her pussy gripped the cock tightly, her pussy never loosened much so it was still a snug fit for the candy corn wolf who had a 11 inch or so cock.

The minion let out a pleased groan as he humped Azure's pussy like there was no tomorrow.

A moment later, Azure saw many other male Candy Corn wolves approach and had a feeling she would be here for awhile, though she just chuckles a bit when all she did was have one thought while she thrusts her hips back to take more Candy Corn wolf cock into her.

" _Well may have brought this on myself but can't say this won't be fun when I get through with having fun with these massive cocks."_ Azure thought when she licked her lips when she saw many horny candy corn wolves in front of her… while the camera got it all which showed Bubblegum that Azure would be studying many more Candy corn wolves then she originally thought.

Bubblegum blushes at the sight.

"Well… seems Azure will be… studying the pack for a while." She said to Marceline.

"Yeah… good thing you gave her birth control, something tells me she would be knocked up pretty soon if she doesn't take one, though I do have to say, a show in front of us and a show behind us isn't too bad to be honest." Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice when she looked back and saw that Lillum was riding Cedric's cock while he had his hands on her massive breasts from behind and Emerald was letting Maite suck his cock in the 69 position while he ate her out when she removed her clothing.

Cedric groans from how rough Lillum rode him as he squeezed her breasts.

Maite was moaning as she sucked Emerald's dick as best as she can.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the sight.

"Yes… I can agree."

Marceline smirks while she grins at Bubblegum.

"You know… I did get some rest and everything… we could fool around and you have this to record what is going on so… want to join the fun and make this foursome here a sixsome?" Marceline said when she grins at Bubblegum while she looks at the four people near them while they had fun.

Bubblegum blushes brightly but did know that the camera was recording so…

"I suppose an early break won't hurt."

"Hehe great… so you going to have fun with your soon to be succubus and wolf boy and I go to the less experienced duo or do I go to the more experienced duo and you go for the more nieve duo?" Marceline said when she grins at her girlfriend.

Bubblegum blushes bright for a bit.

"I… already said I will give Lillum my answer so I'll go to her."

Marceline chuckles before she dropped her pillow to the ground and sets her popcorn on the pillow.

"Alright, time to get comfy first though." Marceline said while she removes her shirt first when she starts to get undressed.

Bubblegum blushes before she starts undressing as well.

When the duo was nude, Marceline kissed Bubblegum on the lips for a second before she floats away to let Bubblegum focus on Lillum and Cedric while Marceline floats towards Maite and Emerald.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before she approaches Lillum and Cedric as Maite was busy pleasing Emerald's dick.

When that happened, Lillum noticed Bubblegum approaching her.

"O-Oh… hello y-your highness…. I would stand and b-bow but I'm a b-bit b-busy a-as you can see…" Lillum said while she keeps on riding Cedric's cock with a fast pace.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"T-That's fine. I just thought of taking a little break and… join you two."

"H-Hehe… I-I see… t-though y-you'll need to wait, C-Cedy here is p-pretty durable… with his stamina… and f-fuck… talk about a huge dick… not as much as my altered size but maybe I could change it later… but for now, just enjoying the natural sizes…" Lillum said when she tightened her pussy on Cedric's cock quite a bit.

Cedric grits his teeth when he felt that before he took one of Lillum's breasts in his mouth after turning her in his lap so that she was facing him now and he starts sucking on the nipple hard before he starts thrusting his dick up in the succubus Queen's pussy.

Lillum groans loudly when she hugged Cedric's head to her breast and lets Cedric enjoy himself for now while Bubblegum watched Cedric grip her round ass so he could help slam Lillum's body down and his cock rammed into her pussy again and again.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the sight while seeing Cedric being like an animal in heat as he made sure his cock went all the way up before hitting Lillum's cervix.

This went on for a bit while Lillum could feel Cedric getting closer and closer while his knot slowly worked its way to bust into Lillum's pussy until…

Cedric growls loudly before he pushes his dick further as best as he can before climaxing inside Lillum's pussy.

That caused Lillum to gasp when she lightly came on Cedric's cock when his knot busts into her pussy and quickly locked Cedric inside of her and she smiles while she pets Cedric on the head while he lets his head rest on her breasts, she was in D cup mode for now but that would change soon.

"So your highness, while Cedy rides out his orgasm, got something to talk about?" Lillum said to try and pass the time a bit.

Bubblegum blushes a bit for a moment.

"Yes well… after taking some time to think… I've decided… to take your offer and be your… Mistress."

Lillum smirks when she heard that and keeps on petting Cedric on the head.

"Good… though to make it fair we have to talk details like what do you want me to do as your servant?, depending on what you request I have to make a counter offer to match the level of the request, contracts are tricky like that but fuffil them and I'll be your bitch to command… when I'm not on the clock since I doubt you'll summon me 24/7 unless its an emergency." Lillum said while she keeps on petting Cedric's head.

"Alright." Bubblegum said as she was being thoughtful.

While Bubblegum looked thoughtful, Marceline floats towards Emerald and Maite when she saw Emerald groan while he ate Maite out and he came hard inside of her mouth.

Maite groans a bit before she climaxes on Emerald's face while trying to swallow his cum.

This resulted in Emerald groaning and shuddering while he tried to lap up Maite's juices and Marceline watched the duo ride out their orgasms.

It took a bit before Maite taps off as she waited for Emerald to finish as Maite swallows more cum.

Emerald tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan before he got off Maite and looks at her with a grin.

"Hehe… sorry about that… felt really good." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head thanks to how messy Maite looked right now.

Maite blushes a bit.

"N-No worries. I was bit surprised at how much you let out. Hope my blowjob was good."

"Hehe, well while not Lillum's level that felt very good, you're the second woman I had fun with so I can say that this is going to be fun." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blushes at the smile before she noticed the Vampire Queen beside them.

"U-Um… can we help you… Marceline was it?"

Marceline smirks while she points a couple fingers at the duo.

"Yeah, I'm here to join in the fun with you two while Bonnie has fun with Lillum and Cedric… got complaints?" Marceline said with an amused look in her eyes.

Maite blinks a few times in surprise after hearing that before looking at Emerald.

Emerald had a blush on his face while steam seemed to emit from his head… looks he was overloaded at the moment when another pretty woman was willing to have fun with him it seems.

Maite sweatdrops a bit before looking at Marceline.

"W-Well… Not sure what Emerald will say but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you… join us."

Marceline chuckles before she floats towards the duo.

"Good to know… and since I got your permisson…" Marceline said before she flat out kissed Maite on the lips gently to not scare her away.

Maite's eyes widened as she just got her first kissed by a woman since it was obvious that Emerald was the first man to kiss her.

Emerald blushed more when he saw that and watched as Marceline made the kiss more intense when she slipped her tongue into Maite's mouth and hugged Maite gently while her hands went to Maite's ass and fondled the soft ass cheeks.

Maite muffles a bit from that action before she slowly melts into the kiss and hugs Marceline before actually returning it.

Emerald gulped while he gripped his cock and lightly strokes it while he watched Maite and Marceline continue their makeout session.

Maite didn't noticed it as she was now a bit lost with the kiss before she had her tongue played with Marceline's before Maite had her hands gripping Marceline's ass.

Marceline moans from the feeling and used a finger to finger Maite's folds to see how wet she was from earlier.

Surprisingly enough, Maite's folds seem to be still wet even after Emerald had a little treat.

Marceline smirks when she felt that and slipped a few fingers into Maite's folds and gently fingered her to get her worked up while she keeps on kissing Maite.

Maite moans in Marceline's mouth before the young hedgehog humanoid started fondling and squeezing Marceline's ass cheeks..

This went on for a minute before Marceline pulled her dripping fingers from Maite's pussy and smirks when she looks at Emerald.

"Hehe, seems she is ready big guy, ready to plung that massive cock into an eager lady's folds?" Marceline said while she teasingly winked at Emerald who blushed but nods his head at Marceline.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that before she hugs the Vampire Queen a bit and looks at Emerald before nodding her head a bit.

Marceline then moved so that Maite was on top of her and she held Maite's ass cheeks apart so Emerald had the perfect view of Maite's holes and Emerald gulped while he slowly approached the duo while Maite was laying on Marceline.

Maite was feeling very nervous since she's about to have her first time with a guy she just met yesterday.

A moment later, Emerald had a hand on Maite's ass cheek and used his other hand to aim his cock at Maite's folds and rubbed the head of his dick on the folds to tease her a bit and to get his dickhead lubed for what will happen.

Maite blushes brightly for a bit as she shudders from that action.

A moment later, Emerald slowly pushed his cock into Maite and was careful when he wanted to make sure that he didn't harm Maite and if she had a hymen, he wouldn't take it painfully, or at least try and make this as painless as possible.

Maite groans for a moment as she feels Emerald's cock going inside her pussy.

Emerald takes his time on getting deeper and deeper and bumped into something a moment later and knew it wasn't a Cervix and looks at Maite with slight surprise and wondered if he can go ahead.

Maite blushes brightly before turning her head to look at Emerald before she slightly nods her head and braces herself.

Though Emerald noticed Maite tensing up.

"Easy… try and relax, the more you tense up the more painful this will be." Emerald said when he heard from Lillum this was a pretty big deal and wanted to make sure Maite didn't have issues later.

Maite understood as she made sure to relax while Marceline helped as she rubs Maite's back in a soothing way.

While that went on, Emerald felt Maite relax and while Maite was distracted, Emerald gripped her hips tightly and thrust balls deep into Maite in no time flat which pretty much ripped away Maite's virginity in no time and Emerald bashed through her cervix as well by accident and a bulge formed in Maite's womb.

"GAH!" Maite groans loudly after feeling Emerald's dick going all the way in.

Emerald grits his teeth from how tight Maite was while Marceline used a hand to quickly rub Maite's bud to help her relax while Emerald stayed still while he waits for Maite to adjust.

Maite continues to groan but lessens a bit thanks to Marceline's help before, after a bit of time passes, Maite was finally able to adjust.

Emerald just waits for a moment so he can get a signal to start.

Maite then slowly looks at Emerald.

"Y-You can start, Emerald."

Emerald nods his head before he starts to pull his cock free of Maite's pussy and slowly pushed it back into her and his cock glides in and out of her pussy after a couple of minutes.

Maite blushes before she starts groaning a few times but Marceline made sure to comfort her.

This went on for a couple minutes more while Emerald noticed Maite moaning more and more as time went on while he could feel her pussy relaxing on his dick while Marceline used her hands to play with Maite's breasts to help her feel better.

That made Maite moan a few times as she starts to feel more relaxed before Maite decides to thank the Vampire Queen by kissing her neck.

Marceline groans from that and her fingers gripped Maite's breasts at a harder rate and to some surprise, some breastmilk starts to flow much to Emerald and Maite's surprise, granted Marceline knew large breasted woman didn't always make breastmilk but guess Maite was one of those few and shrugged before she leaned down and starts to suck on one nipple and drinks some breastmilk while Emerald did the same to the other nipple and sucked hard on it which resulted in Emerald fucking her and Marceline and Emerald sucking the breastmilk from Maite's breasts.

"O-Oh fuck!" Maite moans loud from having her breasts sucked.

Meanwhile with Cedric, Lillum, and Bubblegum…

Seems Cedric had changed things where he was standing on the ground and Lillum and Bubblegum were licking the sides of his cock and slowly growing knot at the base of his cock while Lillum fondles Cedric's heavy feeling balls.

Bubblegum blushes as she licks one side of Cedric's dick as Cedric let out a pleased groan.

"Oh fuck this feels great." He said before he starts petting the duo's heads making Bubblegum blush a bit.

Lillum chuckles a bit at that and moved to lick the head of Cedric's dick again and took his cock into her mouth but no so much so that Bubblegum could have her own fun with what she had.

Cedric let out a pleased groan again as Bubblegum continues her actions before she goes down and actually went to lick and suck on Cedric's balls.

That amused Lillum a bit while Cedric groans from the feeling and Lillum deepthroats Cedric's cock again and bobbed her head more and more while Cedric's orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Cedric groans a bit loudly before he climaxed hard inside Lillum's mouth as Cedric's balls pulsed on Bubblegum's mouth.

Lillum hums at the taste while she drank the load easily while she waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm.

About 20 seconds pass before Cedric grunted as he finally taps off.

Lillum pulled her mouth off Cedric's cock while she has some sperm in her mouth and Lillum tapped Bubblegum's shoulder to get her attention.

Cedric panted a bit as Bubblegum looks at Lillum to see what she needed.

Though that was all Lillum needed when she gripped Bubblegum on the back of her head and she kissed her while she slipped her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth and sperm went into Bubblegum's mouth as a result when Bubblegum was forced to drink some of Cedric's load.

Bubblegum muffles a bit in surprised from this action before a moment later, Bubblegum starts to reciprocate as her tongue rubs Lillum's semen covered tongue.

While this happened Cedric watched this happen and in no time, his cock got iron hard again which got the two ladies attention and Lillum smirks when she looks at Bubblegum from the side.

"Hehe, looks like Cedy here is still good to go… why don't you take the lead this time while we go over the deal so if you have anything you want me to do, better ask now." Lillum asked while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly and as she was thoughtful on her wish before she thought of someone important in her life.

"Alright… for my wish… I want to… be able to knock up… Marceline." She said making Cedric blinked when he heard that.

"Hmmm… interesting… tell you what, I'll do that after you go a round with Cedric here, might as well let you think about that one at least before you go through with it just in case you change your mind… fair enough?, and just to let you know you can have more wishes on your end but remember the cost for this wish maybe pricey since I get to ask for a thing in return." Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-I understand."

"Alright… Cedy if you would be so kind…" Lillum said while she smirks when she looked behind Bubblegum before she was pushed from behind and wound up on all fours while Lillum smirks when she saw a horny Cedric behind Bubblegum and his cock was ready to fuck her hard now.

"Hehe… It would be my pleasure." Cedric said before he grabs Bubblegum's hips and aims his cock at Bubblegum's pink folds before he immediately shoves it inside and starts fucking the Candy Monarch hard.

Bubblegum groans from the feeling and moans when she could feel Cedric barrage her womb again and again as time went on while Lillum smirks when she could tell Bubblegum was enjoying herself before she looks at Cedric.

"So Cedy… how does the sweet princess's pussy feel?, bet it feels good around your hot throbbing cock don't it?" Lillum said when she walked over and knelt down and fondled Cedric's balls a bit when they came back to her hand when she didn't grip them but just gave a quick light squeeze to get him more worked up.

Cedric groans a bit from that action which made the young wolf fuck Bubblegum's pussy harder.

"Oh fuck it feels so… snug and tight!... especially when it starts sticking to my dick like if her… p-pussy was squeezing it."

Lillum giggles when she heard that.

"Well pussies do get like that… though since she is made of gum, maybe more so which gives her an extra hungry pussy, its like she doesn't get fucked much so maybe she is the top in her relationship with Marceline." Lillum said with a smirk on her face when she looks at Bubblegum to see how she would respond.

Bubblegum blushes brightly and did try to speak but Cedric's thrusts made her moan loudly instead.

Lillum chuckles at that before she looks at Cedric.

"Seems we have our answer… so why don't you enjoy the rarely used pussy of the sweet royal here, might as well make this a reward for us when we get pretty hard creatures studied hehe." Lillum said before she giggles at the suggestion.

Cedric grins.

"Oh I will. And I bet I'll make sure that the only cock she'll think of will be mine." He said before he really humped Bubblegum like if he was in heat.

Lillum rolled her eyes and pinched Cedric on the ass a bit playfully and somewhat seriously to distract him.

"Considering that you are talking to a sex demon and tried to play up your skills around me, I'll have to test that to make sure you can even do that… try and not get too big of an ego around me boy… after all if anyone is on top here… its me and I don't take challenges like that of making others my bitch lightly." Lillum said while she stands up and points at Emerald.

"Take Emerald for instance… he had no idea on what to do but after my lessons and augmentations… well…" Lillum said while she points a thumb at Emerald, Maite, and Marceline to show Emerald fucking Maite like a beast while he had his hands on her hips and Marceline, after getting her fill of breastmilk, just looked on with an amused look on her face while Maite in the meantime…

Maite was moaning and groaning loudly as she was enjoying the pleasure as Cedric sees this but chuckles a bit.

"Oh calm down Lillum. I may be a bit more experienced but even I know not to challenge a Succubus. I mean how old are you really?"

Lillum hummed while others listened in though Emerald was more focused on Maite so he and possibly Maite couldn't hear her when she gave this shocker of a bombshell.

"Hmmm… last I checked by human years… 3857 years old by human standards, feedings pretty much allow us Succubuses and Incubuses to keep our youth, why do you think we travel Dimensions and allow others to summon us?, it keeps us from overpopulating certaion worlds and the multiverse is an infinitely expanding place so no issues with moving around if we want." Lillum said like it was not a big deal to her.

Marceline and Bubblegum were shocked when they heard that as Cedric's jaw dropped a bit.

"Seriously?! You're that old?!" Cedric said.

Lillum just got a tick mark on her head and she reached over, grabbed Cedric's nuts rather hard and used a spell to pretty much make him blow a geyser into Bubblegum with great force and Cedric was barely able to wheeze when he seemed a bit thinner than normal like Cedric was starting to turn into a dried out mummy while Lillum let his balls go and Bubblegum's womb looked many month's pregnant with how much sperm was forced into her while Lillum used a spell to return Cedric to normal when he looked ready to pass out while his cock turned flaccid after unloading so much sperm into Bubblegum which caused him to pull free and a large flow of sperm flowed out of Bubblegum's pussy as a result… though with how much sperm was blasted into Bubblegum… that might as well have been a small trickle.

Lillum smirks and got to her feet before she leans in towards Cedric with a scary smile on her face.

"Call me old again and next time I'll bring you near death instead of having you drop a few pounds next time… I don't know you and insulting me is rude and I am not under Bubblegum's command yet so I don't have to follow anyone's rules aside my own… I don't care about my age much but pointing that out and making me sound like an old woman gets you a time out so for the next 24 hours… no more orgasms for you so enjoy watching all of us ladies please Emerald's cock… consider that a warning and better learn to not blurt out things… in the meantime I'll be helping Bubblegum since I had you climax directly into her so she would have a hard time moving from how full she is right now." Lillum said while she not so gently pushed Cedirc into a chair to have him watch what was going on while Lillum moved so that she was near Bubblegum's pussy and placed a hand on Bubblegum's ass cheeks.

"Hehe, sorry about that, guess I lost my temper a bit and got you caught in the crossfire." Lillum said while she smiles at a slightly dazed Bubblegum who had trouble thinking when her womb felt so full that she might have exploded if Cedric unloaded more into her.

"H-Huh?... What?" Bubblegum said as she tried to collect herself as Cedric groans from his seat.

"H-Hey… not fair. I only made one mistake."

Lillum looked back at him with a half lidded look on her face.

"Why do you think I didn't kill you?, consider that ball draining and a time out as my first warning of the day, I give three per day with various levels of drainage and restorative… first was just your balls getting fully empty, added effect is a bit of life draining which I return after you feel what its like to be drained for real… second is feeling like your nuts are imploding from unloading more then you can possibly unload in a lifetime and possibly making you impotent if you are not careful… final strike and you're out so to speak is full drain mode, I pretty much devour your life energy and leave your corpse where it is, simple as that, plenty of warnings, you get them per day so if you can withstand the first two then congrats you are stronger then most but piss me off enough and Bubblegum will have one less assistant to worry about." Lillum said with a look that showed she was not joking about this.

Cedric gulped but did frown a bit.

"Fine… you made your point. But if I can't have more fun, then I'm not gonna sit around and watch like some loser. I'm heading to my room." He said before trying to get up.

Though Lillum smirked when she had a spell to keep him in place for a moment.

"You sure, I'll let you go but you got Azy's fun show on screen that you can look at and could get a boner again, if you do, you can at least stroke yourself off or ask a lady to please you… but if an old woman like me is a turn off for you then sorry, seems like you miss out of things like this." Lillum said before she slapped her round ass in Cedric's view while she teasingly winked at him before she undid her magic binding on Cedric so he could move again and Lillum went back to Bubblegum, stuck her mouth, mainly her lips around Bubblegum's pussy lips, and uses a spell to drain all the sperm in her pussy and it flowed into Lillum's mouth which she drank and turned into power for herself and hums when she liked the taste.

Cedric wanted to leave but… his instincts was making him stay and the sight alone was turning him on a bit.

"Oh forget it… I'll stay but I'm only seeing Azure. Way too piss right now." He said before turning his chair to look at Azure's screen.

That resulted in Cedric watching two Candy Corn wolf Alpha's pretty much making Azure their bitch when one Alpha was fucking her pussy hard while his forelegs were gripping her waist while another was pretty much facefucking Azure while a paw was on her head to keep her from pulling away and she gagged from the actions while she moans and groans when she went through plenty of the wolves and had a fucked up look in her eyes when she enjoyed what was happening to her.

The two alphas made sure to really fuck Azure as Cedric sees this with his arms crossed.

He might've liked how Azure looked but mentally scoffed as he thinks he can do better than the two alphas.

Though for now all he could be content with right now was him watching as the Alpha's fucked Azure more and more while she gagged and groans between various thrusts while the Alpha's growl and pant more and more while they fucked her harder and faster until…

One Alpha growls loudly before he climaxes hard inside Azure's pussy while the other Alpha did the same inside the feline's mouth.

Azure groans while her eyes rolled back into her head and she came hard on the Alpha's cock in her pussy while she waits for the two Alpha's to ride out their orgasms and she drank the load flowing into her mouth as best as she could.

It took a bit before the two Alphas tapped off after 25 seconds passed.

Azure groans when she calmed down after riding out her orgasm and pulled her mouth off the alpha's cock and pants for breath while she groans when the Alpha in her pussy pulled free and his load leaked from her pussy.

"F-Fuck… good thing you guys are running out of steam." Azure said while she felt her body shake from micro orgasms.

The two alphas panted a bit as they didn't have more cum to fire.

Azure chuckles a bit when she got to her feet and walked to the touchpad so she could get some birth control and what not and fill in the data she got while the scene went back to the others while Cedric watched what happened.

"Looks like she's done." Cedric said despite the fact he liked what he saw.

Lillum in the meantime chuckles when she heard that and pats Bubblegum's ass a few times when she finally finished cleaning Bubblegum out.

"There, empty and what not, feel better your highness?" Lillum asked while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"Y-Yes. Much better."

"Great, since you need a moment to relax, want to talk about making the deal now in full while you are recovering?, I can wait a few minutes while you get your bearings." Lillum said while at this time Emerald made a few thrusts into Maite and growled when he came hard inside of her eager pussy with surprising force.

Maite moans loudly as her pussy grips Emerald's dick and climaxed hard on it from her pussy.

Emerald grits his teeth from the tight grip and rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pulled his dick free and Emerald's load leaked from Maite's pussy a moment later.

Maite taps off a few seconds after Emerald before the young hedgehog pants a bit while enjoying the afterglow.

Though while Emerald takes a moment to recover, his cock was still iron hard and he jolts when he felt a hand grip his cock and looks to see an amused Marceline was the culprit.

"Hope you're not tired. Haven't had my turn with you yet." Marceline said as she strokes Emerald's cock.

Emerald shuddered from that before he grins at Marceline.

"After what Lillum did to my body, I still feel like I can go for awhile, lets just have fun for now so why don't I start by doing this." Emerald said when he used a hand to grip Marceline's chin and pulled her in for a quick but heated kiss.

Marceline was a bit caught off guard before she went with it and kissed Emerald back a bit hard.

For a moment, Emerald keeps the kiss going before he pulled away and smiles at Marceline with a happy look in his eyes.

"So Milady, what is your first command on me pleasing you?" Emerald said with a good mood just radiating off his body.

Marceline blinks a bit at the happiness before she lightly chuckles.

"How about giving this royal pussy of mine some good licking." She said with a smirk.."

Emerald chuckles before he pushed Marceline onto her back gently.

"Your wish is my command Milady… mind spreading those legs so I can really get deep with those licks?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the pushing before she smirks again and spread her legs to show Emerald her folds.

When that happened, Emerald takes a moment to lick her folds and hums a bit at the taste before he really dug in and starts to eat out Marceline with deep intense licks from the get go while he used a thumb to play with her bud.

Marceline was impressed with how good Emerald's licks are before she starts to let out some pleased groans.

This caused Emerald to smile before he really went wild with his actions before he used a free hand to tease her asshole for a moment… seems Lillum's lessons really worked Emerald from a virgin to a decently trained sexual man in no time.

Marceline continues to groan for a moment before she starts moaning a few times while petting Emerald's head letting him know he's doing a good job.

That really caused Emerald to go with his actions before he pushed his finger into Marceline's asshole and had his finger move around a bit to get her more and more worked up.

"Oh fuck." Marceline groans before she starts playing with her breasts for a moment.

This caused Maite, when she recovered from what just happened, and she saw Emerald really eating Marceline out and could see how well Marceline reacted to Emerald's actions.

' _W-Whoa.'_ Maite thought with a surprised look while blushing brightly.

Emerald keeps on going before he adds a second finger to Marceline's asshole and he slipped his tongue deep into her folds so he could really eat her out.

Marceline groans a bit loud from this action as she really enjoys the pleasure as Maite blushes more.

This went on for who knows how long while Marceline felt an orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Marceline toss her head back before moaning loud as she climaxed from her pussy.

Emerald in turn closed his eyes and lapped up any juices that hit his tongue while he waits for Marceline to ride out his orgasm.

Marceline groans for a bit before she stops climaxing after 15 seconds.

Emerald pulled his head back and smiles at Marceline when he looks down at her to see how she is doing.

Marceline had a slight blush on her face as she pants a bit.

"D-Damn… that's some… t-tongue you have." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Hehe, thanks, Lillum helped by enchanting my tongue to locate a ladies weak points so made it pretty good to find out what pleases you." Emerald said while he leaned back and stroked his cock.

"Though… mind if I get started on the real fun?" Emerald said while he licked his lips lustfully for a moment.

Marceline chuckled.

"No problem for me you stud." She said before she opens her legs again and show Emerald her now soaked folds.

Emerald gulped for a moment before he got in position and he aimed his cock at her folds nad after a moment of aiming right, he pushed most of his cock into Marceline and moved to kiss her while he forced more of his cock into her folds while he made sure to not harm Marceline by accident.

Marceline moans a bit into the kiss before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald.

This resulted in Emerald managing to get pretty deep in Marceline before he starts to thrust his hips and his cock barraged Marceline's womb again and again while many could see what was going on.

As Marceline groans a few times, Maite blushes brightly as she sees Emerald pounding her as Bubblegum had the same reaction. Cedric took a glance but didn't do anything.

Lillum giggles at that before she grins at Bubblegum.

"Pretty sure Emerald can go for awhile after what I did to him so I'm sure he can give you a good time… still though maybe we should talk about our contract and what I can get if you have any requests for me aside from the usual me serving you thing." Lillum said when she looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"Y-Yes… we probably should." She said before remembering her first wish.

"I wish that… Marceline could get pregnant like a normal person." She said while blushing more.

Though what Bubblegum forgot at the moment was Marceline getting dicked by Emerald right now and he was thrusting away without a care in the world.

"Oh ho… interesting, well that I can do rather easily but the cost for that would be interesting, I can think of one later but for now, why not just consider that wish with the cost of you owing me one." Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum to see if that would work.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Alright, sounds fair."

"Great, and since I know you'll want to make the chances pretty high, I'll put in a bit of Oomph and have Marceline get 100% knocked up next time she has fun, can't say its a failure when its like that right?" Lillum said while Marceline's body glowed from the magic Lillum used which worked Marceline's body into a heated overdrive like no other before she and Bubblegum were reminded big time when Marceline made a large groan when Emerald was fucking her harder and faster and looked pretty focused right now… wait… did Lillum say 100%... next time she has fun?

Bubblegum's eyes widened.

"W-Wait… is it if she has fun with me or… with someone else?"

Lillum got wide eyes and raised a hand to try and cast a spell to interrupt what was going on, but before she could even snap her fingers, Emerald made one good thrust into Marceline and he groans when he came hard inside of her with great force and a snarl while his body shook and Marceline's womb starts to bloat while Lillum looked stunned at what she just witnessed after this kind of blunder.

Bubblegum also had a stunned look as Marceline moans loud and pulls Emerald down for a heated kiss before climaxing from her pussy.

Emerald returned the kiss and the duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off 20 seconds later and Emerald pulled away from the kiss and looks at Marceline with a grin on his face.

"Heh-hehe… wow… felt like you were trying to strangle my dick for a moment there…. Hehe, good thing you can't get knocked up and we have pills for the others or I would worry that you would have a kid with how much sperm I pumped inside of you." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline chuckled.

"Please, you can keep filling this old womb of mine with so much cum and I still won't get knocked up."

Emerald blinks at that before he smirks at Marceline.

"You kidding?, you?... old womb?... you look like a super model… hey your highness you agree with… why are you two looking like you just saw the worlds worst moment happening right now?" Emerald said when he looks at Bubblegum and Lillum and saw their horrified looks on their faces while he wondered what that was all about.

Maite and Marceline looked at the duo with confused looks.

"What's the matter Bonnie?" Marceline said.

"I'm so sorry Marcy." Bubblegum said making the Vampire Queen feel even more confused.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Marceline said.

Emerald looked confused before he starts to chuckle a bit.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure its not that bad, I mean its not like Bubblegum and Lillum made a deal for you to get knocked up or something right?" Emerald said while he had an eyesmile on his face… though Bubblegum and Lillum were not laughing and Emerald paled but kept the eyesmile while he sweatdrops nervously.

"R-Right?" Emerald said when he really hoped he was right about being wrong.

Marceline though sees the look on her girlfriend's face before her eyes widened.

"Oh Glob Bonnie… tell me you two didn't…"

Cedric though chuckles when he heard everything.

"Oh she and Lillum did… seems like they forgot about you two and Bubblegum made a wish that Bubblegum would owe her for as part one of her deal and well… 100% knock ups for you though that may change soon… but since they forgot about Emerald and you it seems… well… they did try and stop Emerald but well… way too late to do anything at all." Cedric said before shrugging when he couldn't say it any clearer.

Bubblegum puts her head down in shame as Maite gasps at the info before looking at Emerald as Marceline was just shocked.

Emerald just looked stunned before he looks at Lillum.

"B-But there are spells for this or you can just cancel the deal for a moment right?" Emerald said while Lillum cringed.

"A-Actually… while I could do it at any time… in this exact case… I can't… part of the deal between Bubblegum and I for our first deal was to let Marceline get knocked up pretty easily, that means… nothing can stop this birth from happening 9 months or so from now, pills would be nullified, spells would be canceled, ETC." Lillum said while Emerald got comically wide eyes from that and looks at Marceline with a record breaking blush on his face before he probably did the best thing he could do right now… and passed out when he fell onto Marceline and his cock went a bit deeper into Marceline as a result while Emerald was out like a light.

Marceline groans from that as Cedric just laughs a bit.

Maite frowns.

"Not funny Cedric."

"Hehe, no you're right Maite… It's hilarious when Emerald fainted." Cedric said as he laughed more.

Marceline though greatly irritated did find a good stress relief when she smirks at Cedric.

"I don't know… situation aside which I will speak to Bonnie about… *Glared at Bubblegum and Lillum for a second to show that Lillum was in hot water as well*... Emerald does have a massive cock lodged it my pussy, so having his kid without my consent in this case wouldn't be the worst thing in the world since this wasn't his fault and he can have the choice to stick around or not for the kid… after all Emerald has a better personality then you do right now so I wonder how you would react when Emerald technically gets three sexy ladies all to himself… four if Maite here joins while you at best get one with that Azure chick if she doesn't want to see how good Emerald was?" Marceline said while most of that was just her venting… she would have to get to know Emerald first but taking Cedric down a peg or two was a good stress relief for her.

Cedric frowns before getting up.

"Hey… I'm already pissed off with one lady, Vampire Queen. So don't let me put you on my list."

Though Marceline just raised an eyebrow and many sweatdrop at Cedric's dumbassery before the scene fades to black for a second while the sound of impacts were heard and when the scene fades back in, Marceline had her hair hands in fist form while they steamed.

"Now… what have we learned?" Marceline said while she gave a half lidded look to a royally in pain Cedric while he laid on the ground with various injuries on his body.

"N-Not to p-piss you off at this point in time…" Cedric groans out while he just laid on the ground.

"Good… now as for you Bonnie… simply put… whether I have Emerald here take responsibility or not… I'm not giving you that choice… you asked for this so you better help me through this or we are over and this time for good… understand?" Marceline said while her eyes glow with a demonic red light even if she looked calm… but that was just horrifying on so many levels like she could snap at any moment.

Maite was shuddering when she saw the look as Bubblegum flinches from that.

"Y-Yes Marceline. I'll be super supportive." She said before lowering her head in sadness.

Marceline would have said something to cheer Bubblegum up, but right now was her punishment time and what better than one that was a major guilt trip.

Though she did look at Lillum.

"And you…" Marceline said which made Lillum jolt.

"Y-Yes?" Lillum said which made Marceline smirk.

"Contract with Bonnie forming or not… until this kid is popped out you are my fucking bitch… understand?" Marceline said while Lillum chuckles nervously.

"O-Of course… wouldn't dream of doing anything else right now… got an order milady?" Lillum said while Marceline rolls her eyes.

"First off clean the room and next get this contract thing over with Bonnie, while that happens I'll be making sure Emerald here doesn't think this was some kind of freaky dream or something, hey Maite help me get Emerald up, I can carry him but I don't want to break anything by accident." Marceline said when she looks at Maite with a calm look on her face.

Maite jolts.

"O-Okay." She said before she went to help get Emerald off of Marceline's body.

When that happened, Emerald's cock was pulled free and his load leaked from Marceline which made her groan and a moment later, Marceline got Emerald from Maite and carried him out of the room while she looks at Maite.

"Hey come on Maite, considering you want to date this guy, might as well have you help by gathering his clothes and mine as well after you get dressed." Marceline said when she nods her head at the clothes scattered about.

Maite nods at Marceline before she went to gather both Emerald and Marceline's clothes after getting dressed.

She ran out of the room which left the down Cedric while he listened in on Bubblegum and Lillum's conversation.

"Well… that went better then I thought it would." Lillum said while she got to work on cleaning the room while she stayed near Bubblegum.

Bubblegum still have a downed look.

"I don't think it did. I really Globbed up."

"I don't know, anger aside which will fade she didn't break up with you, besides you should be happy, granted this may not be your child persay but doesn't mean you can't help raise it and have another with Marceline, our deal is still in effect after all." Lillum said while she smiles at Bubblegum a little.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"I suppose you're right." She said but was still sad.

"Hey cheer up, tell you what, until we can come to some real deals, I'll stick around for awhile and be your servant until the kid is born at least and maybe a bit after to see what happens, I made a mistake and I'll own up to it so try and cheer up, you get a pretty sexy assistant at your beck and call who can do any task you request." Lillum said to try and show a silver lining in all of this.

Bubblegum this time felt a bit better.

"I guess that can help."

"Yeah, besides we got to greet Azure when she gets back but what would she think if she sees you all down in the dumps, think like this you are going to be a mother, you asked for it and in a way you are getting your wish right?" Lillum said to help Cheer up Bubblegum more.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit and in some way, she is going to be a mom considering that the child in Marceline, her girlfriend, was Emerald's.

"Yes… This is what I wanted. Even if it wasn't part of the original idea."

"Yeah, and since this Emerald guy is a blank slate, you can get to know him and who knows, he can be a real catch, I mean I heard Finn tried to wow you but that didn't seem to work out for some reason so why not try giving Emerald a shot… besides you really need to get back into the dating game anyway… when was the last time you even left this castle?, heard that unless Marceline dragged you out of here, you barely leave your lab." Lillum said while she gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

Bubblegum lightly chuckles nervously.

"I've been… busy."

"Well better open up that schedule because it seems like you will need the free time now that you need to butter Marceline up and convince Emerald to give you a shot, or is the great Bubblegum nervous about dating a young human man?" Lillum said while she teased Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Never." She said with a narrow look.

"Hehe, good, I'll make sure to plan the best date of your life… if we can talk Emerald into agreeing, pretty sure he would be pretty steamed about being forced into this so… considering I augmented his cock better prey he doesn't ask to take it out on your ass because while thrilling and good for me… you… may not like having a monster cock shoved right up your ass." Lillum said while she chuckles nervously at Bubblegum before she floats out of the room and left Bubblegum alone so to speak.

Bubblegum blinks a bit before gulping as she didn't like the sound of that before she exits the room… leaving the still downed Cedric on the floor.

"U-Uh… Hello? Can anyone help?" Cedric said though no answer before grumbling.

"Fucking women… Second I'm healed, I'm heading home."

Though considering the things that would happen… Cedric starts to chuckle even through the pain.

"Then again… I can do that… after seeing the funny stuff happen… won't deny that this job will get better so might as well not let my temper get the better of me again… dad always said I got one after all." Cedric said while he chuckles a bit more before the scene went to a bit later with Emerald waking while he held his forehead.

"U-Ugh.. My head… talk about a weird dream… first I had fun with many pretty ladies and thanks to Lillum I knocked one up… Marceline if I remember right… hehe, like a dream like that could happen with me getting multiple ladies, got a date planned for Maite unless I dreamt that one up as well." Emerald muttered while unaware that the the *Pillow* his head was on was actually an amused Marceline's leg while Maite sat nearby and heard Emerald talking to himself.

"U-Um… Emerald? It wasn't a dream." Maite said.

Emerald opened his eyes wide when he heard Maite's voice, looked at her, then looks at Marceline with a wider eyed look before the camera panned away and from the castle for a second to hear a girlish scream being heard and when the camera went back in Emerald was bowing pretty quickly towards Marceline.

"Oh my freaking Glob I am so sorry for what I did If I knew what would happen I would have pulled out and and…" Emerald said while he bowed deeply towards Marceline and was sweating up a storm on what Marceline could do to him right now.

Marceline however rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down you big baby. None of us knew what Bonnie and Lillum were doing so they were basically at fault but I'm making sure they are taking responsibility for this."

Emerald blinks at that and sighs with a relieved look on his face.

"I see… though guess that means my date with Maite would have to stop before it starts huh?, I can't date multiple ladies after all after I got one knocked up, my fault of not, I'll need to be responsible and help raise a kid." Emerald said when he never expected this and looked at Maite with worry though Marceline just looked amused.

"And why would you need to cancel your date with Maite?" Marceline said while Emerald looked confused.

"Huh?" Emerald said when Emerald saw Maite giggling and Emerald looked more confused… did Emerald miss a conversation while he was out or something?

"You see Emerald, Marceline and I got to talking and she convinced me that even though Marceline is very likely caring your kid, it doesn't mean you and I can't still have a… relationship." Maite said as she blushes at the last part.

Emerald got a surprised look on his face and looks at Marceline to make sure this was actually happening after Emerald pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Marceline, though sweatdrops, chuckles.

"Not dreaming dude. Besides it's a good opportunity for you."

"R-Really?, I mean getting two ladies seems like a dream come true so how can it get better then good?" Emerald said when he wondered what Marceline meant.

Marceline smirks.

"Remember, I'm making Bonnie and Lillum own up to their mistakes so not only are they gonna try and earn my forgiveness, they'll obviously want yours too so you'll basically get two more ladies since Bonnie is still my girlfriend and she did want to be a mom and Lillum would be my bitch and I would have her follow your orders after she and Bonnie make the contract."

Emerald blushed from that while his pants, which were equipped onto him, shift a bit when his thoughts went a bit dirty when he imagined 4 ladies pleasing him and him pleasing them and he rubbed the back of his head and chuckles nervously though he never noticed the bulge in his pants.

Maite blushes as Marceline smirks some more.

"Trying to do a stick up? Or are you just happy with getting 4 girlfriends."

Emerald blinks at that before he looks down and blushed when he covered himself and gave a good impression of a tomato.

"Hey uh… where is Azure?" Emerald said to change the subject and Azure walked by the room.

"Yo, just turned in my tablet, should have enough info on it so see you later if I get a job here Mr. harem king, maybe I should throw my hat in the ring if Cedric hasn't recovered yet after what Marceline did." Azure said with a smirk while Emerald looks at Marceline with a confused look on his face.

"Cedric was being an ass so I gave him a good whooping." Marceline said.

Emerald blinks more at that while Bubblegum entered the room with Azure's tablet.

"OK Azure, I went over the data and I gotta say, this is pretty good, especially when you gave subjects multiple names and various length sizes and even details on how the pack works, consider yourself hired as assistant number one." Bubblegum said while Bubblegum shook Azure's hand while Marceline, after seeing Bubblegum place the tablet on a nearby table, picked it up and looked it over.

**Name: Frederick (First Alpha who started things)**

**Fernando (Second Alpha)**

**Bertrand (Third Alpha)**

**Species: Candy Corn Wolf**

**Gender: All subjects male**

**Age: fast growers so fully mature Candy Corn wolf can be near 5 to 6 years of age naturallly (Dog years from premushroom war records indicate first year of life is around 15 or so years of age once fully grown: Species and size can very, but later years slow to around 5 years per one human year, so fully mature Candy Corn wolf can be around 5 or so years of age, size of wolf may very.**

**Looks: All looked similar to how picture looked, first had opposite colors from picture.**

**Penis size if the subject has one: Frederick (12 to 13 inches in length)**

**Fernando ( 11 to near 12 inches long)**

**Bertrand (14 inches in length long)**

**Semen quality: All produced way to much to record, full on pack orgy caused recorder to be bathed in the stuff.**

**Habit in wild: Not much hunting wise, but mating wise if a person is captured, chances are if they are not mauled, if the subject is female they (The males) start to have their way with the trespasser and many males of the pack are pretty energetic, all having their way with the female until they are spent, while that doesn't seem like much, there are nearly dozens in the Candy Corn pack so in a nutshell… you will be walking away funny weather you like it or not. (Thankfully Bubblegum supplies birth control or I would be in trouble).**

Marceline had an oh the irony thought but she was tossed it away when she heard and saw how big those Candy Corn wolves were… maybe she could have fun with them to blow off steam later or something if Emerald, Bubblegum, Maite, or Lillum wasn't wasn't around though she did have a thought about those wolves and how Bubblegum was the one to make them that massive..

"Say Bonnie. How did you make these candy corn wolves so massive?" Marceline said.

Bubblegum blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… honestly I… heard a bit about how Fire wolves in the Fire Kingdom were naturally friendly once… tamed…. And wondered if the same principal applied to a similar creature so I made the Candy Corn wolves and well… made them pretty big so no one would be unsatisfied…" Bubblegum said while she blushed a bit and Lillum, who giggles carried a Candy Corn pup in her arms which looked familiar.

"Guess that's why this little guy followed Azure, took a liking to her it seemed and may want a shot at her when he grows big and strong." Lillum said while she snuggles with the little pup.

The pup snuggles back as Maite blinks in surprise.

"T-That's the same pup from before. But won't his mom be worried?"

"Actually I made the nature of the Candy Corn wolves to be pretty relaxed near the Candy Kingdom… besides Azure told me she took the pup back a few times but it just followed her back and after her… moment with them, seems they accept her as one of their pack so she got jumped once and after satisfying a few Candy Corn wolves, here she is and with this little guy here, if the mother was worried she would come barging in no questions asked to get her child back, guess she knew Azure wouldn't do anything bad since the pup defended her from that Alpha." Bubblegum said when she tried to explain a few times while the Pup jumped from Lillum's arms and moved to sit on Marceline's lap and moved to curl up and slept on her lap.

Marceline blinked a bit before smiling a bit a softly pet's the little pup as everyone else understood.

Azure moved to sit near Marceline and pets the little guy on the head.

"Hmmm… I'll call him… Benjamin, or Ben for short, got to give him a name and all that." Azure said while the pup or Ben in simple terms, yawned cutely while he slept on Marceline's lap.

Maite quietly cooed when thought it was a cute sight as Marceline chuckled lowly.

"Works for me."

"Great, anyway mind if I crash here tonight?, those females cleaned me off but I really need a shower and some sleep, and who is next on the list of people to test?, Maite?, Lillum?" Azure said when she looks at Maite and Lillum when Emerald and Cedric could be last since they were men.

Bubblegum looks at a different PDA that she pulls out and checks the schedule.

"Hmmm… it says here that… Maite is next." She said.

"Alright… what is the creature?" Azure said while Bubblegum looked thoughtful.

"Well… I did want to test a new machine that can help with this one… I have to get Finn though to help fine tune it but if this works Maite can study a Hug wolf up close in a simulation of sorts, don't worry I'm not turning Finn into a hug wolf, just getting the memory of one from him." Bubblegum cryptically said while many looked confused.

"Huh? Why a hug wolf Bonnie? They're not part of the Candy Species list." Marceline said.

"Well no but they do sometimes live near here, remember that time there was one hug wolf here and Finn got infected?, whats to say there is not more?, this could be a good way to know how Hug wolves act since Hug wolf Finn would think Maite is a female Hug wolf in this simulation." Bubblegum said when she looks at Marceline.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well… can't find nothing wrong with that since I heard how much trouble they were with their hugs."

"Yeah, besides this would be a culmination of Finn's experience, what people know about the Hug wolf, and info from biography books so the Hug wolf Finn will act like a hug wolf in his natural habitat in the wild, anyway I got calls to make so I'll see you later… and again… sorry Marceline and Emerald… I really didn;t mean to cause this." Bubblegum said while Bubblegum walks away and Emerald looks at Marceline after Bubblegum left the room.

"Are you really angry with Bubblegum Marceline?, payback aside she didn't exactly realize what would happen so end result aside you can't hate her right?" Emerald asked while he walked over to stand near Marceline.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm not leaving her if that's what you're thinking. Though I'm still angry. She could've at least talked to me first before making my womb an active oven now."

"Hehe, well to be fair its not an old womb now, seems Lillum gave it a serious jump start." Emerald said since he remembered Marceline talking about her womb being old and all that.

"No kidding." Marceline said with a half lidded look.

"Hey on the bright side situation aside, you can have a kid now, granted I'm probably the last person you want to have a kid with since we just met but on the brighter side I can take you on a few dates if you are interested." Emerald said to try and cheer Marceline up.

Marceline smirked a bit.

"You better." She said before she slightly frowns.

"Though now I may have to tell my dad about this and it's gonna be a pain."

Emerald blinks at that and chuckles.

"Well I'm sure it won't be that bad, I mean your dad is your dad and should understand right?" Emerald said when he had absolutely no idea about Hunson freaking Abadeer the Chaotic evil ruler of the fucking Nightosphere.

Maite rubbed the back of her head.

"Um Emerald. Marceline's father… is the ruler of the Nightosphere."

Emerald blinks at that before tilting his head.

"Nightosphere?, what's that?" Emerald said which floored many… how in the blue hell did he not know… scratch that he came from the island of humans and their knowledge on Ooo was shitty at best even with Finn and others helping to fill in the gaps so not many would have knowledge on the Nightosphere since it was a rare topic.

Marceline facepalms herself a bit.

"Okay… ignoring that. The Nightosphere is what you humans once called Hell… or something and my dad well…" She said before telling Emerald more about the Nightosphere and about her dad.

Emerald just got more and more pale as time went on and he shakingly raised a hand.

"U-Uh… do I need to write my last will and what not now or right before we hand my soul to him on a golden platter?" Emerald asked when he worried his afterlife was at stake.

Marceline sighs before she uses her hair to make a fist and lightly bop Emerald on the head.

"Calm down. First of all, you're completely safe since you're with me now. So I doubt dad will try anything since his first grandchild still needs a dad. All you have to do is take responsibility and other things and you're golden."

"R-Really?... well that's good… when do we talk with him?" Emerald said while Marceline chuckles.

"Now actually, already made a portal and just need some bug milk with a banana guard is bringing, you were out for awhile after all." Marceline said while Emerald gulps.

"M-Mind if I use the bathroom first?... I'll be right back." Emerald said while he walked out of the room to take care of business while Lillum raised an eyebrow at Marceline.

"You sure about doing this so soon?, I can just take the blame for all this with your dad if you want." Lillum said while she worried for Emerald's health, Hunson wasn't the most stable guy and even if he did leave Emerald alive… he may not leave in one piece.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Not like it'll matter. Besides, better to tell him now then let someone else, who probably dabbles in dark magic to accidentally spread the word. Plus, dad wouldn't try anything on Emerald on my watch."

"You sure?... I mean I heard how your dad made you put on his amulet just to make you the ruler of the Nightosphere for a time and I could at least take him from punching Emerald a few times to him plowing me into the ground, got history together after all… still if you are serious I won't stop you but I'm tagging along just in case, Nightosphere is unpredictable after all and when was the last time you actually traveled the place?, I mean I traveled that place daily for years yet even I get turned around sometimes and I'm nearly four times your age." Lillum asked while she crossed her arms under her breasts which were clothed now.

Marceline had a raised eyebrow after hearing that before shrugging.

"Alright, you can come along."

Lillum smiles before she moved over to sit next to Marceline and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hehe, thanks, besides I doubt you want anything to happen to Emerald right?, emotions or not you gotta admit losing a nice guy with a cock like that would be a shame, hard to find guys who can withstand that level of magic, honestly it's surprising, most men would just break down after a few hours after the casting is over with but Emerald seemed to adapt pretty well to his new body." Lillum said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline lightly blushes a bit before coughing a bit in her hand.

"Yeah well… not that easy to find someone that can… satisfy my needs… besides Bonnie."

"Hehe, well I hope I can be added to that list sooner or later, anyway seems Emerald is coming back so we should get going now." Lillum said right before Emerald returned and looked much better then before while Maite looked a bit worried.

"Are you okay Emerald?" Maite said.

"Hmm… oh yeah, just needed to go to the bathroom and I feel great, besides Marceline has a point, as long as I'm with her in the Nightosphere I got nothing to fear, Marceline's the strongest lady I heard of thanks too many rumors from around Ooo and one of the most beautiful ladies as well, pretty sure many demons would just look at her in awe and ignore a guy like me." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite was still concerned as Marceline blushes at the compliment but chuckles.

"Alright Romeo. Time to rip the bandaid off." Marceline said.

Emerald nods his head when he looks at Marceline before he looks at Maite with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to take you on a good date later, for now…" Emerald said before he grabbed Maite's chin gently and pulled her in for a kiss for a moment to help her feel better while a Banana guard ran in with some bug milk.

"Uhh… got the milk." The Guard said as Maite felt relaxed from the kiss.

Emerald keeps this up for a minute while Marceline used the milk from the banana guard and made a portal nearby and tossed the bug milk onto it, though while it was made, no one noticed that the bug milk was a bit… out of date… but some expired bug milk won't cause issues right?

Though Emerald pulled away from the kiss and moved to get near Marceline and Lillum.

"Alright… time to say hello to my new in law it seems." Emerald said before he moved to walk towards the portal and when he did, he vanished from sight, followed by Lillum which left Marceline the only one behind for now with Maite and Azure, who kept quiet while she held Ben on her lap.

"Don't worry Maite. Not sure how long it'll be before you do your studying, but I'll make sure that my old man doesn't do anything to him." Marceline said.

Maite did look a bit better when she heard that and nods at Marceline.

"Alright… I trust you." Maite said while she smiles at Marceline with a trusting look in her eyes.

Marceline smirks before she cupped Maite's cheeks and leans in before kissing her lips.

Maite blushed from that though she quickly adapts and hugged Marceline while she made the kiss more intense to show she wouldn't be naive for long.

Marceline kept kissing Maite before pulling back.

"Expect more later on." She said while grinning.

Maite blushed before she nods cutely and watched Marceline enter the portal before it closed a moment later while Maite and Azure looked on while the guard picked up the carton and looked worried.

"Hope they get there alright, not sure if expired Bug milk would help but Marceline said to get it no matter what and I found this in the trash." The Guard said while Maite and Azure had wide eyes in no time flat.

"W-Wait… the milk was expired?!" Maite said.

Meanwhile…

A portal opened somewhere in the nightosphere and Emerald fell out of the portal with a groan when he lands on the ground hard.

"Oooohhh… talk about a painful landing…" Emerald muttered while he pushed himself to his feet and when he did… he saw he was in front of a human sized looking man… demon… thing… who looked surprised to see Emerald.

"Uh… hi… my name is Emerald… you uh… happen to know where Hunson Abadeer is?" Emerald said while the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I'm Hunson human and why are you here?" The demon known as Hunson said which caused Emerald to get wide eyes and gulped.

" _Oh boy… and from what I can tell… Marceline or Lillum is nowhere near me… oh crap I can feel my soul panicking right now."_ Emerald thought while he apparently got split up from Lillum and Marceline which he noticed after looking around once and found himself right in front of the freaking Ruler of the Nightosphere Hunson Abadeer while the scene fades to black.


	3. Hug wolf Study

**The scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while they were talking to one another.**

" **You know, until we have something to say, I think we should skip the intros, been doing that for CCTC, which I need to get back to when not getting paid to write a story… but point is I feel like getting into the story now, aside from letting the readers know that after the introduction chapters for each OC on how they got here, it more or less focuses on studying creatures or humanoids, no real drama… well aside from what is going on now with Emerald thanks to Bubblegum and Lillum's major uh oh moment." TME said while he chuckles a bit at how fast things went… then again drama can be fast or slow depending on the situation.**

" **Yeah that's true so let's get it started then." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright… last chapter, Emerald was pretty much dropped in front of the freaking ruler of the Nightosphere… can Emerald keep his soul until Marceline and Lillum get to him?... lets find out." TME said while the scene went to a very nervous Emerald while he stands before a confused Hunson.**

* * *

**Nightosphere/ ?/ Emerald, Hunson**

Emerald was pretty thankful for the fact that he went to the bathroom, earlier, if he hadn't… pretty sure his pants would be a mess right now since he somehow landed right in front of Hunson freaking Abadeer and Emerald gulped when Hunson looked more confused than ever when he saw a strange human land in front of him from some kind of portal… why was he here?

"Hey kid. You planning to explain why you're here? Not the first time a human came here before but I'm still need to know why you're here." Hunson said with a raised eyebrow.

Emerald chuckles nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well… would you believe it when I say I'm… Marceline… boyfriend or… Fiance of sorts now thanks to out of control circumstances?... bit complicated before you ask and yes she is dating Bubblegum still and apparently this other lady named Maite and Marceline talked so… I technically have four ladies to date and what not… I can explain more but figured I should just… rip the bandage off so to speak… though… before you suck my soul out… mind telling me where is Marceline anyway?... pretty sure we took the same portal with a Succubus named Lillum so why didn't she and Lillum end up here with me?" Emerald said when he looked really confused right now after he had a worried look on his face.

Hunson a blinked a few time before having a narrow look.

"I believe I remember Lillum but… You met my daughter and now you're her… fiance? Mind explaining from the top?"

"Hehe, well kinda unofficial but…" Emerald said before he explained everything with Bubblegum and her creature study thing, Azure's test and her passing, the fun Emerald had with Marceline and a few other ladies (Though Emerald left out the details), and the part where Lillum and Bubblegum made a deal and Emerald and Marceline got caught in the crossfire.

"... So you see… Marceline and I were more or less victims and all that and if Lillum is legit… well I better save up so I can take Marceline out on some good dates to get to know her and hope things work out… also heard from Lillum that this Ash guy is dead so not sure if that means anything but heard he was a pain in her ass so…" Emerald said to try and give some good news with the awkward news that was just told.

Hunson listened to everything before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fucking A Lillum. Well I'm glad that my daughter's bastard ex is no more but I'm giving Lillum a bad punishment for what trouble she caused. As for the pink bitch… she's Marceline's problem for this."

Emerald gulped before he raised a hand.

"Uh… Lillum was the one who offed Ash though." Emerald said while Hunson gave him a half lidded look.

"Why do you think I'm not trying to go take her soul?" Hunson said while Emerald chuckles nervously.

"R-Right… so… still doesn't answer why Marceline and Lillum are not here… pretty sure Marceline made that portal herself, only thing I can think of was the bug milk that the Banana guard brought for her but that was the right ingredient right?" Emerald said when he still wondered why those two were not here.

Hunson was thoughtful before he realized something.

"Wait did any of you check the expiration date on the milk? Because if its expired that would cause anyone using the portal to land in a different area in the Nightosphere."

"Oh… well I didn't check, the guard passed it to her and she used it right then and there so I guess the guard didn't tell us it was expired… and by different area, how far we talking?, because I don't know how big the Nightosphere is." Emerald said when he worried Marceline and Lillum would have been sent clear across the Nightosphere while he himself was at Hunson's place and had to wait.

"Kid, you can keep walking far and still not know where the end is. Try going to Death's world… though I suggest that you don't. As for where Lillum and my daughter are… I honestly don't know since I don't keep track of portals being opened." Hunson said.

"Seriously?... damn… what now?" Emerald said while Hunson, looking at Emerald for a moment, suddenly smirks.

"Well… considering you maybe a possible In law… and helped give a possible heir to the throne of the Nightosphere… why not try and do a little thing for me since I do need to see if you are man enough to be with my little girl." Hunson cryptically said which confused Emerald a bit.

"Really?... what?" Emerald said while Hunson oddly enough takes off his amulet of the Nightosphere and held it towards Emerald after his suit goes inside of it which royally confused Emerald.

"Just put this on for now." Hunson said while Emerald raised an eyebrow and just took the amulet.

"Really?... that all?" Emerald said when it looked like a simple necklace to him.

"That is all." Hunson said.

Emerald though confused just did as told while unaware of what could possibly happen, though right as Emerald puts the necklace on fully, Lillum and Marceline bashed open a nearby door which showed that they had rushed here with the panicked looks on their faces being a good indicator of how off guard the two was and Marceline's eyes widen in shock when she saw Emerald wearing Hunson's amulet on his neck.

"NO EMERALD! TAKE IT OFF!" Marceline screams.

"Huh?... GAAAAAAAAH!" Emerald said when he had no idea of what was going on before he screamed while his body was covered in a massive ball of dark energy which caused Lillum to get a worried look on her face while Hunson stepped back for a moment and looked amused while he looked on while the ball of energy was still there… shouldn't Emerald transform into a Hunson monster look alike by now?... did Hunson do something to his amulet?

"What the?!... Dad! What did you do?!" Marceline said as she was getting worried for Emerald.

"Well after hearing about what happened and all that, figured I could give a possible in law an upgrade to their body so they won't die of old age, though since I don't want to have another lookalike running around I figured I could… change things, for now just having my amulet pump Emerald full of 20% of the amulets power and seeing what happens, wish I had that Ash fucker to experiment with but eh, heard Lillum off him so next best thing, besides not killing this guy here, granted looks nervous as hell but I can see that his body was altered and somehow able to withstand a lot of magic so I figured, hey if his body was altered this much, why not do a bit more, anyway I'll be back in a moment so you ladies have fun, the energy should be finished altering Emerald right about…" Hunson said before he left the room right before the ball of dark energy vanished when Hunson left and Emerald stood there but… was greatly different… most of his body was pitch black and his eyes were glowing white while he just stood there without even registering anyone for a moment, like his mind was still trying to catch up with what just happened to his body.

Marceline blinked a few times as she sees this.

"Uh… Emerald? You still there?"

Emerald was silent for a moment while he tilts his head… honestly it was hard to tell what he was thinking with that mostly blank look on his face, with that much dark energy pumped into him and when it covered his body, he might as well have no face at all with how dark he looked from head to toe besides his eyes.

Though a moment later he moved with shocking speed and stood in front of Marceline and looked at her in the eyes with his glowing white ones while Lillum was stunned by the speed Emerald used.

Marceline stepped back a bit as she was caught off guard by Emerald's speed.

"Dude… can you at least talk?" She said before she tries and takes the amulet off.

Though Emerald surprised her when he used his new speed to grab Marceline's hand which was surprisingly gentle before he pulled her in and surprised her with a deep kiss on her lips while he had a hand on her waist to pull her in a bit.

Marceline was caught off guard by the kiss as she was blushing brightly with how deep the kiss Emerald made.

Lillum blushed at that as well while she watched as Emerald pushed Marceline onto her back on the ground while he had his hands on her and was using his hands to pet Marceline's body, was Emerald purely running on raw instinct?... did the amulet cause his reasoning to vanish and was now just going with basic needs and what not?

Marceline was blushing brightly.

"Whoa there Emerald. You need to snap out of it." She said.

Though it seemed Emerald was not listening and he kissed Marceline on the neck where her bite marks were and sucked on them like he was trying to leave her some hickeys there while he used a hand to rub her pants where her pussy would be and rather roughly to boot so she would feel it.

"H-Hey…" Marceline said before she groans from Emerald's kisses on her neck.

Emerald keeps this up while Lillum looked on with a blush on her face, granted this was a turn on for her but it was so out of left field that even she was not sure on what to do so she did the next best thing when she summoned a bed near Marceline and Emerald and looks at Marceline.

"I'm going to try and find out what Hunson did, try and keep Emerald… occupied, should be simple when he is giving it to you good for a foreplay moment." Lillum said before she flew out of the room and Marceline was left with a out of control, seemingly mating inclined, Emerald who used his free hand to pet Marceline's body more to tease her, it was like he was working with her kinks on Marceline being dominated somehow.

Marceline sighs since she had no choice.

"Alright Emerald, if you can hear me, let's at least do this on the bed beside us."

That caused Emerald to pick Marceline up before he sets her on the bed carefully with surprising speed… however seems Emerald still has some control when he seemed to lock up somehow, it was like he was trying to give Marceline time to run or something or take the necklace off him if possible, Finn fought back and was able to resist and the amulet was only set this time to give 1/5th of the energy so maybe this was Emerald's way of resisting and not forcing himself on Marceline.

Marceline sees Emerald's resistance and believed that running would be the option… but she wasn't gonna leave Emerald in this state before she tries again to take the Amulet off.

Though while she was able to do so, seems the amulet didn't want Emerald, or Marceline it seems, to remove it and some kind of mist was flowing from the amulet and into Emerald like some kind of link… just what the hell did Hunson do to do that!?... was the body altering not done yet and this was just a way to kill time until the transformation was over with?

Marceline quickly let go of the amulet.

' _Damn! Don't know what you did dad but I might hurt Emerald if I removed it.'_ She thought.

The amulet then hovered and requiped itself onto Emerald but he still seemed to be struggling to keep still since he didn't want to harm Marceline.

Marceline sighs as she can't do anything else.

"Emerald, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for what my dad did. But it seems I can't remove the amulet since you're still going through the change. Seems the only thing we have to do is… let you have your way with me until the transformation is done. I won't blame you if you go extra rough on me."

Though to Marceline's surprise, when Emerald saw the regretful look on Marceline's face, seems Emerald's rage building seemed to give him some control but he used it to pet Marceline on the face and oddly enough starts to walk away from Marceline, granted it was slow but it could be Marceline's imagination… but was Emerald going after Hunson to kick his ass or something to putting Marceline through this kind of pain?

Marceline was surprised before she floats off the bed and quickly gets in front of Emerald.

"Whoa there man. I know my dad deserves this but is kicking his ass a real solution? He'll just regenerate. Besides, Lillum is talking to him or something as we speak. So for now, let me help you." She said as she gave Emerald a little begging look in her eyes.

Emerald stopped for a moment and tilts his head like he was asking Marceline if she was sure about this.

Marceline had her hands on Emerald's chest.

"I'm sure." She said like she knew what Emerald was thinking.

Emerald was still for a moment before he used a hand to grip Marceline on the waist and pulled her in lightly for a small hug and used another hand to pet her cheek and brought her in for a surprisingly gentle kiss this time while he did nothing else to start things out.

Marceline blushes a bit before she slowly returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around Emerald's neck.

Emerald then picked Marceline up when he gripped her ass and brought her back to the bed while in the meantime…

Lillum was looking for Hunson and found him in his kitchen while he hums when he makes a sandwich.

"There you are!" Lillum said while she floats into the kitchen while Hunson was in a pretty good mood even with Lillum near him.

"And here she is. The fool that caused my daughter to get knocked up." Hunson said.

Lillum frowned while she floats near Hunson.

"Yeah but that was an accident more or less, blame Bubblegum if you want as well since she made the wish for one part of our deal in the first place, besides Marceline could have ended up with worse since Bubblegum doesn't have the best track record so why put Emerald through this when he is as much of a victim as Marceline." Lillum said while Hunson chuckles a bit.

"Oh you can be thanked for that one as well… Emerald seems surprisingly… durable for a human even when pumped full of chaotic evil energy he is still able to keep a human form at will more or less, I never heard a roar or anything after a transformation… besides… need to make sure my new in law is not killed by old age and leaves my little girl alone right?" Hunson said while Lillum's eyes widen greatly when she heard that.

"Are you kidding me?, you would do this just to make sure Emerald doesn't die?, what if he snapped and attacked Marcelien and I?" Lillum said while she could see that possibility happening, it was well known that the amulet of chaotic evil can only be used by those who have a strong enough will or those who the amulet was made for like Hunson since he never had issues controlling the damn thing.

Hunson however chuckled.

"No way. I have a feeling that the kid would be strong enough to withstand the amulet's power since I believe he cares well for Marceline."

"Are you… they just met!, granted Emerald is a nice guy but don't you care for the more evil inclined beings?, granted you have no soul but still my question stands." Lillum said while she watched Hunson go to the table to eat his food.

Hunson took a bite of his food for a .

"Look, we can debate on this but I'm now making sure that once the transformation is done, my first grandchild will still have a father to be around for a long time." He said before taking another bite.

Lillum grumbles a bit while she crossed her arms.

"Well what about after the transformation is over with?, won't you need your amulet back?" Lillum said while Hunson chuckles in an amused way.

"Nah, mostly its just for the suit which I can get back later or make a new one, this place IS Chaotic evil after all, might as well do what you did and experiment on Emerald to see what would happen if a human with a resistance to magic wears the amulet for prolong periods of time, besides its at 1/5th its total output but if push comes to shove I can just summon the amulet back to me with a snap or use Emerald as a mobile teleporting point, normally I can use the amulet to teleport around the Nightosphere but what if the amulet was outside of Ooo?" Hunson said while he bit into his sandwich.

Lillum blinked a bit before her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you gonna have Emerald be your ticket to Ooo without the use of portals?"

"Well that is a possible idea, may need the kid's permission first before I can actually teleport but if its possible… well… saves on Bug milk and I won't have to stay away from my little girl for years on end and I know two reasons why you won't stop this transformation." Hunson said like he already won.

Lillum crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well for starters you OWE me big time for having that guy put a bun in my little girl's oven before she even got to know him, he told me everything about what and Bubblegum did and two… I'm sure a kinky bitch like you would be very interested in seeing how… intense Emerald can get now that he has a fraction of the Nightosphere's power flowing through him… plus any changes you made… pretty sure you can do the math right?" Hunson said while he ate his meal with a happy look on his face.

Lillum blinks a bit before her eyes widened when she realized what Hunson had done.

"Okay… despite this, how can I owe you when I already owe your daughter?"

"Simple… we both know that deep down being as kinky as you… you knew what would happen and just played dumb with Bubblegum… and unless you want me to tell her what you did, you'll keep your mits off the amulet… second and most importantly, I'm the fucking ruler of the Nightosphere here and can make beings like you my bitches, and even if by some chance you had no fucking clue… you were the one to make the deal while near my daughter and agreed to the deal without even talking to her about it, Emerald told me how close you two were since he and I were alone so I had plenty of time to hear EVERYTHING that happened while he left out the parts with my little girl so don't fucking lie, you two probably are happy on the inside or something… try and talk back with an actual come back that makes sense other then you just wanting to fuck around in the mortal realm." Hunson said while he gave Lillum a look to speak her next words very carefully.

Lillum was a bit taken back after hearing this before frowning at Hunson.

"Even after all this time… you're still a real asshole Abadeer."

Hunson chuckles before he smirks at Lillum.

"And you are still the same bitch who loves to spread her legs for just about anything and to fuck with people mentally, in this case I'm pissed that you did this to my daughter without her consent so just think of me as a pissed off father who could do much worse, now unless you want to stick around for a fun time after I'm done eating, the door back to Emerald and Marceline is that way, no soul remember, no emotions other then for Dawn… my wife who gave birth to Marceline… anyway your call on what happens next but even you know in this case, I'm not the bad one as sick as that sounds since I'm suppose to be the lord of evil." Hunson said while he finished his sandwich a moment later and drank his drink just now before he hums for a moment.

"Oh and here, consider this a free pass for that Creature study thing if you guys ever come to the Nightosphere, will make even the most hostile of demons obey or risk my wrath." Hunson said before he summoned some kind of pass like object and slid it towards Lillum on the table, it looked like a red and black pass but the aura emitting from it was ominous enough that many demons would fear the holder of the pass alone.

Lillum raise her eyebrow when she saw the pass before she shakes her head and grabs the pass.

"I'll pass it to the princess and see what she will think."

"Fair enough, now unless you are sticking around, you know where the two are." Hunson said while he waits for Lillum's answer.

Lillum rolls her eyes.

"Obviously, I'll go see how Emerald and Marceline are doing." She said before she left the room.

Hunson chuckles before he sipped his drink.

"Eh, next time maybe." Hunson said while the scene went back to Lillum who flew into the area where Marceline and Emerald were and saw the duo on the bed while Emerald was really eating Marceline out without holding back.

Marceline was moaning and groaning a few times as she was enjoying having Emerald eating out of her pussy.

A moment later she noticed Lillum approaching while Emerald moved to have his tongue lick at Marceline's asshole while he used a few fingers to rub her bud.

Marceline groans a few more times before she tries to talk to Lillum.

"H-Hey Lillum… H-How did things go with my… d-dad!" She said before groaning that last part.

Lillum frowns.

"Don't want to talk about it."

Marceline wondered what Lillum meant but she groans when Emerald used his fingers on her pussy a moment later, he was doing nothing but foreplay and she came a few times already.

Lillum blushes at the sight.

"So… I see that Emerald is okay… somewhat."

"W-Well… he could b-be… better… as in… n-normal… but he is pretty c-calm… c-compared to Finn and I since w-we went berserk after w-wearing that amulet…. F-fuck I think his tongue is getting longer." Marceline groans when it seemed the amulet was making Emerald's tongue longer in response to what Marceline was feeling.

Lillum was a bit surprised as she blushes more while watching the way Emerald ate out Marceline's pussy.

"I-I see… Well I tried talking some sense to Hunson but… your father isn't gonna fix this as he plans to make Emerald immortal."

"W-What!?" Marceline said when she looks at Lillum, but groans when Emerald forced a finger into Marceline's ass and wiggled it around inside of her which really showed that Emerald wouldn't stop pleasing Marceline anytime soon.

Lillum was feeling a bit jealous.

"Y-Yes. Your father wants to make sure that your child will still have a father but also seems Emerald has a fraction of the Nightosphere's power and it doubled whatever changes I did to Emerald."

Marceline blinks a few times when she heard that.

"W-Wait… double?, Emerald doesn't look like he is packing more heat in his pants right?" Marceline said when she took that double thing literally, either as double barrelled or doubled the size.

"Well no but he will be more intense during sex." Lillum said.

Though it seems Lillum didn't know that Emerald was listening and while he was more or less running on pure instinct, he stands up and removed his clothing one by one, and when he got to his pants, he lowered them to show… two cocks both at the Lillum made size of around 14 inches in length.

"Oh my…" Lillum said with wide eyes as she was blushing brightly at the sight of Emerald's… weapons.

Marceline had a similar reaction before she watched Emerald actually reach a hand out and a tentacle of darkness shot from his arm, wrapped around Lillum's body, and pulled her to him and he smashed his lips onto hers and he got her in a heated kiss in no time.

Marceline was surprised when she saw Emerald do that as Lillum was surprised by this action before she melts a bit into the kiss and return it follow by a muffled moan.

Emerald then formed more tentacles from his body, mainly his upper and lower back and they went to pet and fondle many parts of Lillum's body like her breasts, stomach, back, wings, tail, pretty much everything while Marceline saw it all.

Lillum groans for a bit at theses action before she felt her body slowly get warmed up.

After a few minutes, Emerald had Lillum get on the bed and starts to use the tentacles and his hands to undress her while he was careful to not ruin the outfit and he looked at the two beauties on the bed before him while his two cocks throbbed with need, they were covered with an inky black darkness but all the details could be seen like veins and what not.

Lillum blushes again as she sees Emerald's dicks before looking at Marceline.

She had her own blush while Emerald moved Marceline so she was over Lillum and Emerald moved to play with Lillum's folds to get her warmed up while he used some tentacles to tease Marceline's pussy and ass.

Both women groan in unison as they felt their holes getting teased.

This went on for a bit while Emerald made sure that Lillum's fold were decently soaked before he pulled away and got in position behind the duo and a few tentacles angled his cock at Marceline and Lillum's folds and teasingly rubbed the head of his dicks on their slits.

Both ladies blushes as they knew what Emerald was going to do before they brace themselves for what comes next.

A moment later, thanks to Lillum being naturally eager and easy to get wet and thanks to Marceline being well lubed, Emerald just fucked it and pushed both cocks deep into Marceline and Lillum's pussies in no time flat.

"Gah!" The duo groan in unison.

A moment later, Emerald starts to thrust his hips when he knew the duo would quickly adapt and in no time, their pussies were barraged by Emerald's thrusts when he worked to thrust his hips harder and faster as time went on til his hips looked like blurs though Emerald had enough control to not thrust his cocks hard enough to bust into Marceline's to make sure she wasn't harmed.

Marceline and Lillum continue to groan a few times as time passes a bit before they start to moan when the pleasure got to them.

That resulted in Emerald growling a little in a pleased way when he keeps on thrusting his hips while a couple tentacle form near his cocks and moved to tease Marceline and Lillum's assholes to let them know what will happen next.

The two knew what was gonna happen before Lillum decides to up the ante by pulling Marceline down a bit to kiss her.

Marceline was a bit surprised by that and moans into the kiss before she and Lillum groan loudly when Emerald had the tentacles go deep into the duo's asses and thrusts them wildly in the duo's asses while his cocks keep barraging their pussies.

Lillum and Marceline groan and moan loudly in unison from how intense Emerald was as Lillum kept kissing Marceline before using her hands to play with the Vampire Queen's breasts to make Marceline feel good.

Marceline moans from the feeling and used a hand to rub Lillum's bud to help the Succubus feel better while Emerald thrusts his hips and tentacles harder and faster until…

Both women moans loudly as their holes tightened around Emerald's dicks and tentacles before Lillim and Marceline climaxed on Emerald's two dicks.

That caused Emerald to growl while he made a few more thrusts before he thrusts his cocks a bit deeper but not cervix breaking deep and he roars when he not only came hard inside of the duo with his cocks… but his tentacles as well which quickly filled the duo up in no time.

Marceline and Lillum moan loudly as they felt that which caused their orgasms to get stronger as the duo ride it out.

For a moment, Emerald rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a growl while he stayed still to let Marceline and Lillum calm down.

It took a bit before Marceline and Lillum tapped off before they pant for breath.

Though to their surprise, it seems Emerald was up for more when he starts thrusting his hips in no time and he just came so much earlier it was shocking.

Both women, though surprised, groans a bit loudly when they felt their pussies getting pounded again.

This went on constantly, for every orgasm that Emerald had, he changed positions so that he would take both women again and again, some times individually, for example he lifts and lowered Lillum onto his cocks while he stands on the ground while he had his hands on her ass and tentacles around her enlarged breasts while she faces away from him, he was not gentle like with Marceline and was working to destroy her holes while Marceline looked on while she recovered from the earlier rounds.

"Oh fuck yes!" Lillum groans as she was getting a fucked up look on her face as her tongue hanged out of her mouth.

Emerald keeps this up for a bit before he slammed her onto his cocks fully and roars when he came hard inside of her while a few tentacles aimed at her face and gave her a facial and some lands in her mouth.

Lillum moans loudly before she climaxed again on Emerald's cocks while feeling cum hit her face.

After Emerald finished firing his load, he instantly starts to thrust his hips again with blistering force while Lillum had one thought about Emerald's new form or soon to be form… if this was incomplete then what was the complete form?

' _O-Oh fuck if this what Emerald can do in that… i-incomplete form… w-wonder what the true complete form will bring.'_

The next few rounds with Lillum had her laying on the bed while she had to shockingly recover while Emerald continues his fun with Marceline… and shockingly he had both cocks up Marceline's asshole and barraged her ass again and again while she was on all fours and he had her wrists gripped by a few tentacles and pulled them back in a rather dominating way.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Marceline groans while feeling turned on with the way Emerald was dominating her.

A minute or two later, Emerald pushed his cocks as deep as he could and roars when he came like a geyser into Marceline's ass, pretty much painting her insides with his load and making her stomach bloat as a result.

Marceline groans loudly before she climaxed hard from her ass as it grip Emerald's cocks.

Emerald's load leaks from Marceline's ass around his cocks before he tapped off… right before he starts thrusting his hips wildly again in no time.

Marceline didn't have time to recover as she starts moaning and groaning loudly from having her ass fucked again.

This resulted in Emerald taking Marceline again and again while Emerald seemed to have no end to his stamina in sight.

The next round showed Emerald while he was laying on the bed thanks to a spell of Lillum's and Marceline and Lillum were sucking Emerald's cocks and thanks to him being upgraded, they had no need to share… and they needed the break with their holes.

Lillum and Marceline moans as they greedily sucked Emerald's cocks with gusto while using their tongues to lick both heads and tips.

Emerald growled a bit while he used a few tentacles to tease Marceline and Lillum's breasts a bit to help them suck his dicks harder.

That made the duo groan before they were really sucking Emerald's cocks like no tomorrow.

This went on for a bit before Emerald roars and he came hard in the duo's mouth's with great force, Lillum was able to adapt well, but Marceline on the other hand who had no semen absorbing abilities…

Marceline tries to swallow Emerald's cum but unfortunately, some of it spilled from her mouth with landed on Marceline's chin and breasts and even on Emerald's groin.

Though it seemed Emerald had no issues with that while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off while Lillum and Marceline worked to clean his cocks.

Lillum made sure to clean Emerald's lower dick while Marceline made sure to clean the upper dick and groin as she uses her long tongue to lick them clean.

Emerald shuddered from that before Emerald looks at the duo while his cocks were iron hard still… looks like things would be awhile…

' _Good Glob… how much stamina does this guy have?'_ Marceline thought as Lillum had a different thought.

' _Looks like Bubblegum will have to do without mine and Marceline's help with her studies for now.'_ Lillum thought as duo could feel their folds getting wet again.

Meanwhile back in Ooo…

Seems Maite was called to Bubblegum's lab while Cedric and Azure was nearby while Azure held Ben in her arms and in no time was standing before the Candy Royal.

"Alright, considering Marceline, Lillum, and Emerald are in the Nightosphere, I figured before we get to the study and experiment, want to talk about why you came here?" Bubblegum asked while she looks at Maite while the others kept quiet to listen.

"Well… guess you can say it was just me wanting to get some distance from my dad since he can be a bit… overbearing…" Maite explained before the scene went back in time a bit with another flashback.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Marauder village/?/ Maite** _

_The scene showed that Maite originated from the Marauder village where Finn aided the marauders who rough housed and the other beings around the village and right now… Maite was watching her dad, a pretty big guy of a Murader while Maite's mother, a hedgehog humanoid, shakes her head at her husband's antics when the person who wanted to date Maite ran off like a little girl._

" _Haha!, that's right, run like a little girl!" Said Maite's dad._

_Maite sighs when she saw this happened… her dad maybe the chief and worked to give her the best that she could get but sometimes… well it gets on her nerves… she was freaking in her 20's now and still she has to worry about her dad pretty much assaulting a possible boyfriend._

" _Dad… please ease up… I doubt you'll find ANY guy besides that Finn guy I heard about who even comes close to your standards, if a guy gives me issues I'll just knock them around myself so why not just relax?" Maite said to try and reason with her dad._

_Maite's dad chuckles._

" _I sorry Maite, but as your father and Chief of this village, I need to make sure to test those boys and see if any of them are worthy for you."_

_Maite pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment and gave her dad a half lidded look._

" _Maybe I should take Mom's advice and move away for a bit so I won't have to worry about you attacking any boyfriends I get… or possible girlfriends, gender's pretty fluid so not much of an issue finding a romantic partner and I can actually get to know them… money would be an issue though so I would need to find a job first." Maite said while Maite's mother smiles at her daughter._

_The Chief's eyes widened._

" _No! I don't want you to leave." He said since that's every father's fear when their little angels wants to leave the nest._

_Maite then stomped her foot once while she glared at her father._

" _Then stop trying to threaten every boy I bring here, then I wouldn't have to consider that." Maite said before she starts to turn away… right before some piece of paper hit her face and a nearby Banana guard looked over while carrying a stack of papers._

" _Sorry, trying to pass out fliers and what not for the princess." The Guard said while Maite pulled the paper off her face while she got a good look at it._

" _Hmmm… interesting… looks like I get to leave the village for a bit to see if I can get this kind of job… says its well paying as wel land I'm over 18 so…" Maite said before she pockets the flier before her dad could swipe it from her._

" _Come on Maite. You don't want to leave your old man for this." The Chief said._

" _Sorry but something like this smacking me in the face must be some kind of message, besides I'll never be able to do things at this rate so I'm going to go pack now, see you later dad, bye mom." Maite said before she walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek before she walked towards her home while the chief looked devastated._

" _M-MAITE!" The chief called while tears ran down his face and the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Bubblegum's lab/ Maite, Cedric, Azure, Ben, Bubblegum**

"...And aside from my dad trying to hide my bags a few times, I managed to leave and get here pretty safely, and aside from some… issues that happened recently, I'm pretty happy right now." Maite said while she had a smile on her face thanks to her calming down a lot.

Everyone blinked surprise at the story but sweatdropped about Maite's dad's antics.

"An interesting story Maite." Bubblegum said.

Cedric slightly chuckled.

"No kidding. I feel like that's how all dad's will be. And if my little sister decides to go on her own… then she better be prepared for dad when he gets that way." He said as he chuckles at the image.

Everyone else sweatdrops again before a moment later, Finn the human entered the room.

"Hey PB, got my brain scanned like you asked in that odd machine thingy you made." Finn said while he smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum smiles at the human.

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate your help."

"Hehe, no problem PB and odd situation aside when you filled me in, congrats on finding a guy with Marcy and the kid on the way." Finn said while he smiles more at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before feeling a bit down.

"Yeah… But Marceline is gonna be giving me the cold look till I'm forgiven."

Finn chuckles before he walked over and placed his robotic hand on Bubblegum's shoulders.

"Hey cheer up, Marcy didn't break up with you yet and you got years to earn her forgiveness fully, besides pretty sure she may thank you in the end… heard from her that she wouldn't mind being a mom a few times in the past but said her rocking lifestyle was too hardcore for one back then, that can change for the better right?" Finn said to try and cheer up Bubblegum.

Bubblegum did blink when she heard that but did feel a bit better.

"Yes, it can."

"Hehe great… though I am wondering something since I heard about all of this and let Huntress know about it but… she's wondering if we can join in or something." Finn said which surprised a number of people in the room.

"Wait, you and your girlfriend want in on the assistant job?" Cedric said.

"Well mainly Huntress to be honest, says its pretty interesting and can help spice things up in the bedroom if she finds a few creatures or people to help bring in for some fun, that won't be an issue right PB?, more help from you and free of charge on mine and Huntress's end, we don't exactly need gold after all." Finn said while Azure gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Oh sure try and take a job from two people who have yet to go next by being free labor without a test, pretty sure that will fly with Cedric, Maite, Lillum, and Emerald." Azure said since those four have not taken the test yet and two were in the room and glared at Finn a bit sense it sounded like Finn was after their possible jobs and he looked a bit nervous from the looks.

Bubblegum sweatdrops before she tries to calm them down.

"Now hold on. There's no need to be hostile here. If Huntress wants to join then I can give her the same opportunity to test her to see if she has what it takes. Not to be offensive Finn, but have to be fair."

"H-Hehe… yeah… fair enough, I'll let Hun know and we will be here… tomorrow maybe?, getting kinda late anyway so I'll see you later PB." Finn said before he bolts from the room before any trouble could be stirred while Maite and Cedric calmed down which left Bubblegum, who after sighing, looks at Maite.

"Alright… please follow me Maite, you two as well Cedric and Azure, depending on how things go we can get both of you tested or have you two help make things more authentic with Maite's test and this maybe a thing you guys go into as well depending on the subject needed." Bubblegum said before she gestured for the trio, plus Ben to follow her out of the room when she walked out of it.

Maite blinks a bit after hearing that before she follows the Candy Monarch though Cedric was confused.

"What did she mean like that?"

"Who knows, might as well humor her, besides I got the job already and this could be fun, or are you scared you may not like what you see?" Azure said while she starts to walk away while not giving Cedric a second glance, seems she heard about Cedric's temper and didn't want to talk with him much.

Cedric blinked a bit when he saw that.

"Hey what was that about?" He said as he catches up to Azure.

"I heard about you mocking Marceline and what not from Bubblegum and Maite, Cedric, honestly a temper like that could, and did get you harmed, not sure who raised you but I wonder if they had to deal with you and your issues if this was a repeat thing, I'm not saying anything bad but try and not think I'll be too friendly with you for the next few days if you stick around and do another stupid stunt like mocking a forced pregnacy again, I mean seriously, think of things from Marceline's position before you open that mouth to make a comeback and tell me I'm wrong or not." Azure said while she keeps on walking after Bubblegum.

That made Cedric stop in his tracks a bit after hearing that before he frowns.

Granted he did do something wrong, he did have this thought.

' _Those big mouths. Where did they get off telling Azure what happened. And that cat bitch has the nerve to judge me without getting to know me?... Fine then, I'll still stick around but… she's on my list… to not fuck.'_ He thought before he starts heading to where the others are while believing he now has 3 women to avoid.

Though when he got to where Bubblegum wanted the group to go, she turned to the group and points a thumb at a large room that looked… empty… except for the room they were in which looked like it had high tech computers and a see through wall so they could look into the empty room.

"Alright, say hello to the memory analysis and simulation room, a Virtual reality room made to give lifelike simulations that you can experience based on various situations and subjects." Bubblegum said while she smiles at her handiwork.

Maite stares at awe in the room though Cedric didn't give a reaction as he crossed his arms.

"This looks interesting. How does it work?" Maite said with curiosity.

"Well simply put you go into this empty room past this door here and after I give a list of options to pick from, you will be put into a simulation of sorts… think of it as a very high tech video game, its still in its prototype stages so there maybe some bugs that I will iron out later but all in all its pretty safe, I had Finn's brain scanned and all the creature data he has and all the forms he took in the past are uploaded here, I could use this to scan Marceline's head and she could give data on past creatures and enemies and I can do the same soon, if you have creatures, beings, or forms that you took that I don't know about, you can upload them and they can be used here later, and if you get hired, you can use this place free of charge." Bubblegum said while she hoped she explained things properly.

"Wow, that's amazing." Maite said with a now excited look.

"Yeah, though to be honest most of it went over my head but in a nutshell this thing is like a giant video game?, how intense would things get?" Azure said while Bubblegum blushed a bit.

"Well… depending on the subject, pretty intense… anyway Maite if you are ready just head on inside and we can start, I can asure you it's 100% safe even if you pick a creature that can be pretty intense." Bubblegum said when she points at the door leading into the virtual reality room.

Maite took a deep breath before she starts entering the room.

When she got inside, she saw the room was empty indeed and when she looked back, she was surprised to see no one but heard Bubblegum's voice through some kind of speaker system.

" _Hello, Maite?, can you hear me?_ " Bubblegum's voice said from around Maite.

"U-Uh… Yeah. I can hear you." Maite said.

" _Great, in a moment you will see a list of creatures, humanoids, and other beings from Finn's memory, after that you will see a list of landscapes and places, after that you will see a roleplay option, depending on the option, the subject will accordingly but with twists depending on the personality and the subject in general, say for example you pick some kind of monster and put it in a habitat where it is weak to like Fire wolves in the Ice Kingdom or something, they will not do well no matter the roleplay so try and mix things well smartly."_ Bubblegum said while a holographic menu appeared in front of Maite with many subjects listed.

Maite seemed to understand before she looks at the menu and see what the options were.

The List was pretty large so Maite didn't mess with it much to change the list she was looking at but the eye catcher at the moment was Finn… the Hugwolf?

Maite was curious before she tapped on the Hugwolf to see what Finn looked like as one.

When she did, she saw an exact replica of Finn the Hug wolf being formed in front of her while his form was more bulky and taller to give a 18 year old look while a menu next to him showed locations to pick while he stayed still.

Maite was surprised when she this before checking out the possible locations to choose from.

Some were normal locations like woodland areas to more obscure ones like the Citadel, all in all Maite had a large list to pick from thanks to Finn's adventures taking him clear across Ooo and beyond.

' _Wow, he's really been around.'_ Maite thought with a surprised look as she was thoughtful for a moment before she picked the most obvious which was her home, the Marauder village.

When that option was picked, the surroundings changed to look exactly like Maite's home, granted a bit different since the last time Finn went was years ago, but all in all it looked more or less the same while a roleplay menu popped up in front of Maite.

Maite looked at the options before blushing a bit after reading a few listings.

Seems they were sorted to situations that would most likely mix well with the village and the less used ones were put at the very bottom.

First was Honeymoon setting

Next was Finn the hugwolf terrorizing the village with hugs and running into Maite

Next was something similar but with Finn jumping Maite while she was asleep and bringing in some Hug wolf allies to make it intense while no one outside of the room would be the wiser.

Another was Maite nursing Finn the hug wolf to health if he was injured

The list went on while the last of the many used ones was Finn pretty much turning the village into Hug wolves and having a celebratory orgy of sorts since morals didn't apply there.

Maite blushes more as she was thoughtful before she picked… the third option with Finn the hug wolf.

A moment later, the scene shifts around her and Finn the Hug wolf vanished before Maite was in the hallway of her home, guess the room updated based on her memories because she saw her mother walking to her.

"Hey Maite, just wanted to say goodnight and make sure to lock your door and make sure you have the window closed, heard there are Hug wolves in the area and your father is wanting to make sure that you are safe." Maite's mother said while she smiles at her daughter.

Maite couldn't believe how real it was before getting into character.

"Don't worry mom. I'll make sure they're closed and locked."

"Hehe good, oh and in case you want to go oh natural like you normally do, make sure you lock your door, your father nearly had a heart attack when he thought you had a boy over while you were hugging that pillow in the nude." Maite's mother said before she walked away with a giggle.

Maite was blushing brightly in embarrassment when she remembered that day and made sure to double lock her door as she heads to her room.

When she went into the room, she closed and locked the door a few times… however after thinking it through, she just pretended to not lock the window and starts to strip from her clothing until she was naked.

"Ah, feels good to let these girls breathe." Maite said before she gets into bed and pretends to sleep.

Though while that went on and the time was accelerated to later to show the passage of time in the room was artificllay sped up, Azure wondered why Maite wasn't given a list to write.

"Hey Bubblegum, how come Maite wasn't given a list to write?" Azure said while Bubblegum smiles a bit.

"Actually there was one added, its just used in a way that would make this more… interesting so to speak, in fact, Azure, Cedric, if you want you two can help pose as Hug wolves if you want to join in after I explain how the list is made in this case and Maite fills it in." Bubblegum said which confused Azure a bit.

Cedric raised his eyebrow a bit.

"And how interesting is it if one of us wants to join in?"

"Well for starters, if Azure joined in, she would be a female Hug wolf and thanks to the simulation, she would be given a penis that Maite would select in size, Finn's hug wolf form would have a size that Finn would have while augmented by the transformation and your size would be used for a Hug wolf form, as for the rest of the data, I'm just going by how Hug wolves are normally act thanks to their hug obsessed personality, that should help with the simulation since I can't make all Hug wolves act the same and need alternating factors and the hug wolf Finn would adapt thanks to said factors… anyway here is the list." Bubblegum said while she brought up a list that looked similar to Azure's list.

**Name: Finn the Hug Wolf (Simulation Variant)**

**Species: Virtual Hug wolf based on Finn's memories at the time.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Aged up and morphed to look like a fully mature Hug wolf.**

**Looks: Similar to Finn, just more bulky and with Finn's had and clothing and has Wolf like appearance**

**Penis size: 13 inches (2 inches more then human self) (Not a mutation or magical enhancement)**

**Semen Quality: Unknown**

**Habit in wild: Unknown aside from a need to hug others.**

Cedric lowly hummed as he looks at the list.

' _Hmmm… wonder how that Human got turned into one.'_ He thought since Cedric never interacted with one.

Azure was surprised with how detailed it was aside from the semen quality and iffy info it the habit in wild part and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm game, could be fun." Azure said while she sets Ben down and he ran around the room with a curious look in his eyes.

Bubblegum smiles a bit before looking at Cedric though he did have a response.

"Not for me, thank you." He said.

"You sure?... well if thats the case mind at least putting your head in that helmet there so I can get some data from you so I can make a Hug wolf that can act like you?" Bubblegum said while she points at a nearby high tech looking helmet.

Cedric looks at the table and shrugs before he goes over and grabs the helmet before he puts it on.

A moment later, he zones out when his brain was being scanned while Azure looks at Bubblegum.

"So I just enter the room and I get a form or something?" Azure asked while Cedric was out of it at the moment so it was just her and Bubblegum now.

"Once you enter the room, you'll have a form of a female hug wolf and be given a penis like I explained before." Bubblegum said.

Azure nods her head before she entered the virtual area and her form shifts from her current one after she closed the door to a hug wolf like form that had her traits and she had a more fememine body then the Finn Hug wolf that appeared near her while a Hug wolf similar to Cedric's form appeared and Bubblegum's voice was heard.

" _Alright Azure, since you are the only living being there besides Maite, you can give commands to the two hug wolves, you are an Alpha hug wolf to them."_ Bubblegum's voice said over a speaker near her which made Azure nod before she points a heart shaped paw at Hug wolf Finn.

"Hey you and our friend here went around this Village right?, you find any targets for our love?" Azure said when she went into the Hug wolf act while her voice sounded more growl like then usual.

The hug wolf that looks like Cedric spoke as he growls.

"Yeah… the chief's daughter." He spoke.

"Good… lets see if she will be accepting of our love… and since our friend is the newest of this pack, why don't we let him go first and see how well he does with getting the Chief's daughter on our side." Azure growled out while she looks at Hug wolf Finn, making him the new Beta of the group.

Hug wolf Finn felt some excitement as Hug wolf Cedric rolls his eyes.

"Fine by me."

Azure chuckles before she hugged the Hug Wolf Cedric.

"Oh don't be such a downer, at least we will find out if she is a virgin or not… and if not well… all of us can show her some love instead of just one of us." Azure growled out while she hugged the Hug wolf Cedric, or Cedric to make things easy, pretty tightly to show she was going with the hug wolf role pretty well.

Cedric growls a few times.

"Then let's hurry and get to her before someone sees us." He said.

Azure nods before she, Hug wolf Finn, and Cedric run around the village and towards the chief's home.

Though funnily enough Maite did doze off on the soft bed when she waited longer than she thought and a moment later, Azure opened the window and the Hug wolf trio entered the room carefully and Azure, smirking, gently pulled the cover off Maite's body and while she knew it, she still looked surprised when she saw Maite in the nude and how curvy she was.

Hug wolf Finn's tail wagged in excitement as Cedric did like what he saw as Maite continued to sleep.

A moment later, Azure gestured for Hug wolf Finn to start, and start he did when he approached and gently turned her onto her back to not wake her and admired her figure, he then sucked on her right nipple a bit while using a paw like hand to rub her bud gently to get her worked up while Azure hums lightly at the sight.

Cedric was quiet as Maite was lightly groaning a bit from her sleep before moving a bit as Hug wolf Finn continues this action.

For a few minutes, Hug wolf Finn keeps this up while he made sure to not go too rough so that Maite could get wet… when he looks and sees that she was decently soaked, he stopped his actions and removed his torn pants, shirt, and hat to show a fluffy body but a long erect cock.

Though he did like Maite's open mouth and gently inserts his cock into her mouth without doing much and waits to see what Maite's sleeping body would do.

Maite groans again before somehow her mouth starts to move a bit on its own like of Maite was having a frozen treat in her dream.

"O-Oh… she's showing her love even asleep…" Hug Wolf Finn lightly groans out while he, Azure, and Cedric wondered what was making her do that on her own.

As the duo thought of a logical answer, Maite still kept bobbing her head in her sleep as she muffly groans bit by bit.

This keeps on going while Maite was dreaming with a date with her and Emerald while they were sucking on straws from some kind of parfait and when Maite in her dream sucked hard on her straw, her real self sucked harder on hug wolf Finn's cock which made him pant and grunt when he came hard in Maite's mouth but she drank it down like she was drinking her side of the parfiet in her dreams while Hug wolf Finn twitched over Maite's head.

Maite gulped down Hug Wolf Finn's load as Cedric watched.

"Damn… she took it in like nothing." He lowly growls.

Hug Wolf Finn pants and groans while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a light growl and after Maite sucked his cock clean, Hug wolf Finn pants while he removed his cock from Maite's mouth and pants more while he looks at Maite while she has some sperm on her face but still slept soundly which made Azure sweatdrop since she was the only living being here who was actually awake before she looks at Hug wolf Finn.

"Alright Newbie, pick a new part to show the love." Azure growled out while Hug Wolf Finn already did when he got on the bed and gently got on Maite's body and placed his cock between her breasts and used his heart like paws to press them together lightly and groans in a pleased way from the soft feeling he felt from the large orbs before he thrusts his hips a bit to get things going.

Moan like sounds came from Maite's mouth before the trio heard this.

"Careful with my breasts Emerald."

Azure sweatdrops at that when Maite really seemed to be in a good dream if she wasn't waking from this, Hug Wolf Cedric and Finn didn't respond but HWF, Hug Wolf Finn's shortened name, thrusts his hips a bit harder when he realized Maite was in a pretty intense dream, must be the sex after the date.

Maite moans more as HWF continues to thrusts his hips as Cedric watches but did enjoy hearing Maite's moans.

For a bit, this went on while HWF pants and groans while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Hug Wolf Finn had to restrain a howl and just growled while he came hard between Maite's breasts and some of his load hits her face when Maite's breasts couldn't hold all of the load that HWF unleashed just now.

Maite moans a bit when she felt her face getting hit believing it was Emerald's load in her dream.

HWF tapped off with a growl and pants for breath for a moment while Azure chuckles.

"Hehe… hey newbie… why don't we see how well she can sleep when you fuck her pussy good and show her some real love." Azure suggested to HWF since Maite was still asleep.

Cedric has his arms crossed as HWF wagged his tail in excitement before he grabs Maite's legs, spread them open before HWF shoves his cock inside Maite's pussy after aiming it before he really started pounding the sleeping hedgehog's pussy.

That massive penetration plus how rough HWF was… well… seems like it wasn't a part of Maite's dream because she woke all of a sudden when HWF fucked her harder then she would have expected.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Maite screams before Cedric covers her mouth with his heart shape paw.

"Hehe, why we're showing you some love of course, but you were so out of it that you never noticed drinking our newbies load or getting your breasts fucked hard by the newbie here… nice dream I take it?... loved one maybe?" Azure said when she wondered if Maite remembered she was in a simulation or not… she would work either way.

Maite blushes brightly when she remembered the dream, she had before realizing their was still a bit of cum in her mouth which meant that it was not dream.

However she didn't forget about the simulation as Maite remained in character as she muffly screams in Cedric's paw.

"Hehe, oh don't worry, we won't harm a cutie like you, our new guy seems to love your pussy, who knows, maybe I should turn you into a Hug wolf later, it is a full moon tonight so pretty simple for me to do… unless…." Azure said like she was trying to make a deal with Maite and signal her to stop screaming so she could give Maite the deal to keep her normal form.

Maite's eyes widened and didn't like the idea of being turned into a Hug wolf. Though she did quiet down as she wants to hear that deal.

That caused Hug wolf Cedric or HWC to remove his paw while Azure smirks at Maite while HWF keeps on fucking her.

"Good… now… its a simple deal more or less… give us a good time and we won't have to turn you… simple as that." Azure said with a teasing growl to her voice while a bulge was seen forming under a loincloth she had equipped which told Maite she was about to get royally fucked by three Hug wolves now.

Acting or not, Maite blushes brightly when she saw Azure's bulge.

She didn't like what will happen if she takes the deal but… she had no other choice.

"Alright… I'll accept the deal."

"Hehe, great… now then… enjoy what our newbie is doing before Cedy and I join in." Azure said while she smirks at Maite though the simulation froze for a moment and Bubblegum's voice was heard.

" _Hey Maite, pick a penis length and width that I can equip on Azure here, unlike the Finn and Cedric there, Azure is the real deal, she's just cosplaying as a Hug wolf more or less, just a high tech way of doing so."_ Bubblegum said over the speaker.

Maite was surprised when she heard that.

"Wait really? Azure's acting like a hug wolf?" She said.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry for the scare, Bubblegum asked and while I could blame the scare on her, I couldn't resist messing with you a bit, besides unless I give these guys a command, they won't act on their own it seems besides form the roleplay you picked, Bubblegum asked to help make the AI smarter more or less, follow the leader so to speak… or would I not be welcome here?" Azure said while she smirks a bit at Maite.

Maite blinks a bit after hearing that.

"W-Well… I didn't say you can't. Was just surprised. Though if you're real, then why is this Cedric a hologram?" She said before hearing Bubblegum's voice.

" _I offered but he turned it down. So now he's using the helmet so I can record something important from his memories."_

"Well Important maybe subjective, but Bubblegum is more or less getting the creature data that Cedric might have seen over the years from his head and his personality which should be added to this guy soon, but until then I got control, still you heard her highness, pick a size and we can get started." Azure said while she winked at Maite a moment later.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"U-Um… 12 inches and… 3 ½ in width?"

Azure blinks at that before she chuckles.

"Hehe, kinky… alright Bubblegum you heard her, not sure how you will make a working cock of that size on me but got full permission to do whatever." Azure said while she grins a bit which was fanged thanks to her more wolf like nature.

" _Roger that. Leave everything to me."_ Bubblegum said as she went to make sure to upgrade Azure's cock.

When that happened, Azure groans when she felt her bulge get much, much bigger and Azure licked her lips when she could feel everything, pretty high tech room if it could give this kind of feeling.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw the bulge again before the duo heard the Candy Monarch's voice.

" _And done. How do you feel, Azure?"_

Azure hums a bit while she rubbed her bulge.

"Pretty life like, used a spell a few times to grow a cock myself in the past and this is a pretty close second, this some kind of magic or is this that science thing that would go over my head since I heard you don't like magic much." Azure said while while she keeps rubbing her bulge which got bigger as time went on.

Maite blushes again as Bubblegum clears her throat.

" _Yes well… my dislike for magic may have lessened a bit but this is purely science here."_

"I see… then this a real cock or something?, or did you use some kind of weird science thing to do this like what were those things I heard about… Nano… Nunu… something with really tiny robots… heard it in a movie… either way this isn't permanent right?" Azure asked since, while she was used to a dick on her thanks to magic, a permanent one was a different story.

" _No no. I can have you back to normal any time I want so no need to worry."_ Bubblegum said.

"Alright, well just let me get back in character so we can continue unless Maite has some questions before we continue." Azure said while she looks at Maite for a moment.

Maite was thoughtful for a bit before shook her head.

"No, I think I'm good."

Azure nods her head before Bubblegum's voice was heard over a speaker.

" _Alright, I'm resuming the Simulation now."_ Bubblegum said before everything resumed and HWF's cock was thrusting in and out of Maite's pussy with gusto and HWC just looked on with a grin while a bulge was seen with his own loincloth.

Maite blushes when she sees this before she resumes groaning a few times from how intense HWF was.

This went on for a moment while HWF pants and groans from the feeling of Maite's pussy on his cock.

"Y-Your p-pussy… h-hugs m-my cocks so good…. Love the feeling… love this pussy." HWF groans out while he hugged Maite after he used her blanket to clean her breasts and face off and snuggles his head between her breasts while he keeps on humping away when he couldn't get enough of the feeling.

Maite blushes more from this action.

"E-Easy… n-now!" She groans again before a moan or two accidentally slipped out.

Azure chuckles before she looks at Cedric.

"Hehe, seems this daughter of the chief is really feeling the love, want to join in now or after our new packmate finishes up?" Azure asked while she looks at the HWC to see how he would react.

HWC growls.

"Oh I'll join in after this one finishes up." He said as his bulge twitches a bit.

Azure chuckles at that and looks back to see HWF really plowing away at Maite's pussy while Bubblegum, to see if this could be adaptive, had Maite's mother knock on the door.

"Maite sweety?, you alright?, I was about to head to bed but thought I heard something." Maite's mother said while Azure grins when she got what was going on… but did Maite and the two Hug wolf AI's?

HWC grins as Maite's eyes widened.

"N-No mom. Everything is…f-fine." She said as she tries to not groan more despite HWF's humping.

"You sure?, if you can open the door, I would like to make sure you are alright." Maite's mother said while Azure smirked and winked at HWC who smirks when he held his heart paw on Maite's mouth to keep her from talking when Azure approached the door and unlocked it and moved so that if the door was opened, Azure would not be seen while she removed her loincloth to show her massive cock… oh no… simulation or not… she wouldn't do what Maite was thinking was she?

Maite eyes widened as she muffly screams while giving Azure a pleading look to not do this.

Though Azure ignored her while Maite's mother opened the door and thanks to the angle of the bed and the door, the door also blocked HWC from view so Maite's mother never noticed anything in the bedroom while Azure smirks when she gentley nudged the door closed and sneaks up behind Maite's mother and before she could turn her head, Azure placed her arms around Maite's mother with a hand on her mouth and Azure smirks when she saw that Maite's mother was not only just as shapely as her daughters, but she was wearing a nightgown as well, seems like she really was about to head to bed and her massive cock grinds up between Maite's mother's ass cheeks a bit.

Maite's mom's eyes widen as she muffly screams while struggling to break free.

"Now now… don't fear the love my dear, just take a moment to relax… and look to see your daughter is safe and sound." Azure said while she turned on her feet so that Maite's mom could look at what was going on on the bed and saw HWF fucking away at Maite's pussy without a care in the world.

Maite has a bit of tears in her eyes seeing her mom being captured as HWC grinned.

Maite's mom was shocked seeing her daughter like this as she muffly screams.

Azure chuckles before she speaks in Maite's mom's ear.

"You know, my friend and I were getting a bit… impatient and you happened to stop by at the right time… why don't you play with us and let these two have their fun… your daughter seemed to like it… hehe and not sure if you are aware but seems she was no virgin… guess a lucky guy or gal felt her love… though if you doubt me why don't we get a close look so you can look at those bedsheets yourself." Azure said with a teasing tone to her voice while she brought Maite's mother close so she could get a close up view of HWF's cock plowing her daughter mercilessly and there was no blood… and it could have been Azure's imagination… but was Maite enjoying this or was it the kinky situation making her more turned on the usual?

Maite's mom was shocked when she saw no blood on the bed sheets at Maite muffly screams in HWC's paw as she didn't want her mom to see this and though Maite tries to resist, her body betrays her as her pussy got wetter each time as Maite's muffled moans were heard.

Azure chuckles before she felt her cock pulse with need and looks at HWC.

"Hey Cedy… keep Maite's mouth covered… I'll make a deal with this sexy Milf here so she won't fight us." Azure said while she grins at the Beta leader of her group.

HWC growls.

"Alright then." He said as his paw never left Maite's mouth.

"Good… as for you… play ball and give us the loving we crave and I won't turn you into a Hug wolf… its a full moon tonight… all I need to do is drag you to a nearby window and hug you there… and bam… instant Hug wolf… I doubt you need to do the math right on how this could spread?... besides… do you want your hubby to get a visit later?... all asleep and defenseless most likely?... ripe for the hugging?" Azure said while she gave an *Evil grin* at Maite's mom.

Now because of the situation or not, one did wonder what Maite was thinking right now when this kind of situation was happening right now before her eyes while her body heats up more while HWF's thrusts got harder and faster and he pants more while his dick starts to throb to show he was getting close.

' _Oh fuck!... for a simulation, I'm actually am feeling turned on despite what's happening. Gotta make sure I asked Bubblegum to use this room again.'_ She thought while muffly moaning more.

Maite's mom tries to shake her head at Azure as she didn't want this.

"Hehe… you sure?... again I could just leave you here with Cedy and go turn your hubby and maybe bring him here for some fun." Azure teased while she gave Maite's mom a fanged grin.

Maite's mom muffles a bit like she was telling Azure to leave her husband alone.

Azure really chuckles before she looks at Cedric.

"Hey Cedy… seems we got a stubborn one… what do you think I should do?, turn her and get some loving from a Beta or make one last attempt at trying to talk her into this?" Azure said when she wondered what the AI would say in this situation.

HWC chuckles.

"As much as I want to fuck a new Beta, I think she needs to really listen to your warning."

"Fine… final chance and this time I'm not going to be so loving… either submit and lift the nightgown to show if you are wearing panties or not so I can start my fun and be loving… or I'll break my deal with your daughter and as soon as we are through with you two, I'll turn you into Beta Hug wolves and we will take over this town… who knows, maybe we could even go after Maite's sweety and bring him into this as well." Azure said with an evil look in her eyes.

Maite's mom's eyes widened in fear before she nods her head at Azure.

"Hehe… good… now lift the nightgown and lets see if you and your hubby go commando." Azure teased while she rubbed her cock between Maite's mothers nightgown covered ass cheeks.

Maite's mom groans before she shakenly lifts up her nightgown and sure enough, she was indeed going commander as Maite's mom wasn't wearing neither a bra or panties.

Azure chuckles when she felt the cloth move from between her cock and the sweet ass before her.

"Hehe… nice… now then… lets get you ready for the love shall we?" Azure growled out while she pulled her hips back and slid her cock between Maite's mom's hips and grinds her cock on the mother's pussy.

Maite's mom muffly groans in Azure's paw as she can feel her pussy being rubbed.

Meanwhile in the simulation control room…

The sounds of sex was going on when Bubblegum, after having Cedric who still wore the helmet in a daze, was laying on a table while Bubblegum rides his cock after she made sure she had Pep take Ben out of the room… all this sex going on was really getting to her and though Cedric was laying on the table motionless for now, his cock wasn't and was iron hard which she rode without mercy while her dress was tossed aside for now.

Bubblegum was moaning and groaning as she had a really pleased look on her face as she kept riding Cedric's cock.

This went on for a bit while the Simulation was on auto-pilot for now and no issues were going on.

So much so that Bubblegum keeps riding Cedric's cock more and more until…

Bubblegum throws her head back and moans loudly as she climaxed on Cedric's cock.

Cedric in turn made no noise when his cock came hard inside of Bubblegum without warning while his body twitched a bit while his body rode out a rather intense orgasm.

Bubblegum moans more when she felt her pussy getting filled up making her orgasm get stronger.

Cedric's dick stopped firing his load into Bubblegum and he stayed still while Bubblegum recovered.

"O-Oh fuck." Bubblegum said as she panted while feeling Cedric's load pooling around in her womb.

Meanwhile back in the Simulation…

Seems things advanced a bit so that Azure was fucking Maite's mother's pussy hard while she had her in a hug to keep her close while she left her mouth uncovered which showed HWC that he could uncover Maite's mouth now.

As Maite's mom groans, HWC grins before uncovering Maite's mouth before he can fully hear Maite moaning as she blushes brightly.

"O-Oh fuck!" Maite moans as her pussy actually hugged HWF's cock.

"O-Oh… so… good… g-going to g-give so much love juice…" HWF groans out while he thrusts his hips harder and faster while Maite felt her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans a bit loud as she climaxed on HWF's cock causing Maite's pussy to tighten more around it.

HWF groans and made one good thrust and went balls deep into Maite, forcing his knot into her and he howled lowly when he came a lot in Maite while he leaned back and Maite's mother, while Azure still fucked her hard, could see it all happen.

"No!" Maite's mom said as she sees her daughter moaning more before surprise to see Maite wrapping her legs around HWF's waist.

HWF didn't mind while he leaned down and gave Maite a pretty sloppy kiss while he rides out his orgasm and Azure chuckles between grunts.

"H-Hehe… l-looks like… y-your d-daughter i-is a real s-slut it seems… taking all the love we got and more." Azure growled out and thrusts her hips at a harder rate which caused her cock to barrage Maite's mother's womb.

Maite's mother groans loudly from this action while HWC grins as he watched Maite kiss HWF back even after tapping off from an intense orgasm.

Azure chuckles while she looks at HWC.

"Hey Cedy… get over here and show this sexy Milf's mouth some love." Azure ordered while she nudged her head at Maite's mom's mouth when she forced the mother's upper body forward so her head was waist high and had her paws on Maite's mother's ass.

HWC growls.

"Glady." He said before he walked forward and removes his loincloth showing off his large member before he grabs the mother's head and slides his dick inside the mouth.

Azure grins at the sight before she humped away at the mother's pussy without holding back.

Maite's mom groans while gagging a bit with HWC's cock in her mouth before HWC starts face fucking her hard.

That caused a large bulge to be seen in her throat again and again while Azure chuckles when everything was going smoothly so far.

As the duo were having their way with the mom, Maite, after pulling her lips away, panted as she looks at HWF with a very cute blush.

That caused HWF to eyesmile while the Simulation, being programmed to try and be surprising to have the AI adapt, used the memories from Maite's head when it scanned her and Azure's bodies while they were busy and made an Emerald double outside of the house, looks like things would get interesting when the double, knowing about Maite's dad, decided to sneak up to Maite's window and a moment later, everyone looked over when they heard the window opening and saw Emerald (Who again, is a simulated double), pull himself into the room and dusts himself off before he looked over and got a surprised look on his face when he saw everything going on in the room.

"E-Emerald?!" Maite said with a surprised look.

Maite's mom was surprised to see Emerald here as HWC growls.

"Looks like our fun got ruined."

"Hehe not quite… you see what I didn't know was that THIS guy of all people was Maite's lover if the scent on him is anything to go by… try and get a good wiff Cedy… doesn't he seem a lot more calm then one would think?" Azure cryptically said while she grins when Emerald did seem oddly calm.

HWC blinked before sniffing around and sees that Azure was right.

"Yeah… what gives?" He said.

"Simple… who do you think turned me into a Hug wolf in the first place?" Azure said with a grin on her face while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Well to be fair I was more or less out of control at the time but its a surprise to see my old Beta here… you an alpha now?, and with your own pack… pretty interesting Azure." Emerald said while he smirks at Azure.

HWC, Maite and her mom blinked in shocked.

"H-Huh?!" Maite said.

"You're a Hug Wolf?!" HWC growls.

"Yup, pretty much, though unlike the three of you, I managed to keep my urges in check when it comes to giving hugs so I don't accidentally infect anyone, though I am a bit ticked a Beta is pretty much having his way with a bitch of mine so unless he wants to see what an Alpha can do, I would suggest he gets away from my woman… just because I'm a hug wolf doesn't mean I can't actually care for Maite… main reason I haven't turned her yet." Emerald said while he frowned at HWF while his eyes flashed a bit when they looked wolf like for a second.

HWF pales before he quickly pulls his cock out and got away from Maite.

When he did, Emerald walked towards Maite and with a smile takes her hand with his own.

"Sorry about this Maite, if I knew these guys would try this with you and your mother, I would have stopped them sooner, but considering things, I doubt I could take on all three in a fight so why not do this… you and I have some fun, and when those two are done with your mother, she can go and get cleaned and everything, depending on how things go, they could either join in on the fun or leave, oh and sorry about not telling you about this earlier, was scared you would run away or something." Emerald said while Azure rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Emerald, can't we at least keep the mother here so we can share the love?, not fair you get a real beauty like her and we only get one round with this lovely lady." Azure said while Emerald pinches the bridge of his nose.

"That is for her to decide, you know the rules Azure, family of a mate or mate to be is not to be touched without reason, keeps things civil." Emerald said while he gave Azure a half lidded look.

"Still if its Maite's mom's choice so if she wants to stick around, she can, but if not… then I want her to promise she won't tell anyone about what she saw." Emerald said while he looks at HWC to get his cock out of Maite's mom's mouth so she could talk.

HWC lowly growls before he pulls his cock out so Maite's mom can breath.

When she did, Emerald walked up to her and with a apologetic look, explained a few things.

"I am so sorry for what happened, normally Hug wolves cannot control their urges like I can so unless they get to a certain level of control they are more or less going by instinct, if you can forgive them, as unlikely as that maybe, I would love if you can join us in the fun when we show you that Hug wolves are not all bad, I mean try and think from their point of view… most are hostile towards them so unless they do things in kind to keep their urges in check, things won't turn out well." Emerald said to try and reason with Maite's mother while she coughed a few times thanks throat fucking she just went through.

"E-Even so… they took advantage of me and my baby girl." Maite's mom said.

"Well… can you blame them with their lack of control?, you two are the most beautiful women here in the whole village, I mean looks are just part of it, main reason why I like Maite, but honestly it was pretty hard to not jump the two of you when you two moved in ways that made it pretty hard to keep control… I mean seriously… you bend down a lot in front of me when I pass by and while I never said I was dating Maite… thanks to her dad and me not wanting to cause trouble… well you made it really hard to control myself." Emerald said while he scratched his cheek with a slight blush on his face.

Maite blinks in surprise when she heard that as her mom actually blushes a bit.

"Really?" She said.

"Hehe, yeah, hard to hold back honestly, so… how about it… want to continue?, this time your call?... I'll make sure Azure pulls out of you if you don't want her to continue… though honestly seeing a sexy woman like you in this situation is really making it hard for me to hold back on you and your daughter." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite's mom.

Maite's mom blushes again after hearing that and was quiet for a bit.

"I will… stay. But to keep Maite company."

"Hehe, careful, one would think Maite's own mother was hitting on her?... anyway you can continue with your fun." Emerald said while he nods at Cedric before Emerald walked towards Maite with a smile on his face.

Maite blushes as HWC growls.

"Now… where were we?" He said with a fanged grin.

Amoment later HWC went back to face fucking Maite's mother and Azure fucked Maite's mom hard while Emerald ignored that to sit near Maite on the bed.

"You OK Maite?, they didn't harm you did they?" Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

"N-No but… still can't believe you were hug wolf." Maite said.

"Hehe, there is a lot you don't know about me… but enough about that, I would give a long talk on trying to convince you to have fun… but I can tell you may join willingly this time so how about it… want to have fun with me in my real form?" Emerald said while he gave Maite a kind smile.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

A small part of her would say no but…

"O-Okay." Was Maite's only response.

Emerald smiles before he starts to strip from his clothing while making sure to tease Maite when he did it a bit slow to mess with her.

Maite lightly pouts when she knew that Emerald liked to tease her.

Though that didn't last long and Emerald stood before her in the nude while his body was seen, and since it was a 1 to 1 replica of Maite and Azure's memories more or less, mainly Maite's, they both saw his body and his massive cock, same with Maite's mother when she saw his monster sized cock from the corner of her eye while Cedric keeps on throat fuckin her and Azure fucked her hard while she groans from the feeling.

Maite blushes brightly as her mom had this thought.

' _How can he not walk funny with that monster cock?!'_ She thought as she gags and groans more at Azure's and HWC's actions.

Though it would explain why Maite has no virginity and how she was able to take HWF earlier.

Emerald chuckles before he held his hands out.

"Now then… Hug wolf form or my usual form?" Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite was a bit quiet though she did take on HWF earlier so…

"Your… Hug Wolf form please."

Emerald chuckles while his body starts to shake.

"Very well then!" Emerald said while his voice took on a growl of sorts and his body starts to grow till he was towering over the others at 7 to 8 feet tall and had a monstrous canine shaped cock of 16 inches in length and 4 in width while Hug Wolf Emerald or HWE gave Maite a fanged grin while he looked at her to see how she would react.

Maite stared with an AWE look while Maite's mom had the same reaction when the duo saw how big he gotten.

Emerald chuckles before he walked towards Maite and his cock was near her head when he stood near her.

"I believe you should get me lubed up for the real fun babe… unlike that Hug wolf Beta there who may join in with your permission… I'm in a whole nother league in size." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face while his cock throbbed a bit while he points a thumb at Hug wolf Finn.

HWF growls as Maite blushes before she gulps and gives Emerald's cock few kisses before she starts licking it after sticking out her tongue.

Emerald growls from the feeling while the AI controlling the simulation, with Bubblegum riding Cedric's cock with her ass, hums with a female voice that sounded like Bubblegum's.

" **Interesting, place a kind Alpha Hug wolf with lesser kind Hug wolves and depending on if a mate and the mate's family is in trouble, the Kind one will try a peaceful route… lets make this a bit competitive though since size isn't everything."** The AI said when she made HWF's AI more aggressive but not in the combative way but the competitive way.

HWF was feeling very jealous as he wished it was his cock getting the treatment.

That was seen near Maite when she saw how hard he got… looked like it ached as well with how swollen it was.

Maite blushes brightly when she noticed as she kept pleasing Emerald's cock.

HWF then moved to get near Maite while his cock was near her head.

"Grr… show my cock some love too." HWF growled out while his cock throbbed near Maite's face while Emerald rolled his eyes, Maite's call on his end so as long as he didn't touch Maite without his permission, no trouble would happen.

Maite was a bit hesitant but, HWF wasn't doing anything bad to her so…

As Maite kept licking Emerald's cock, she grabs HWF's dick with one hand and starts stroking it off.

HWF growled in content while his cock throbbed in Maite's hand, unlike Azure, Maite was still trying to get the job as a study assistant and possibly more around Bubblegum's lab, so thanks to that, she was really eyeing how the programs reacted and how lifelike they were now that things slowed down for her to do so… and this Emerald here was a bit interesting as a what if scenario, though thankfully Emerald was fully human to her… at least as far as she knew since she had no idea what was going on in the Nightosphere, but for now she wasn't thinking much of that… right now she was eyeing the Hug wolves's bodies and how powerful they looked, how large their cocks were and wondered if this was some kind of kinky size that was used or were they this naturally endowed?... so many questions that maybe answered in the future… but for now… Maite right now was just having fun right now even through a few thoughts that entered her head from all of this.

' _Oh wow. This scenario had just got better. I wonder if that's how Hug wolves mates in the real world. Even though it seems I'm liking this version of Emerald, I would still remember the real Emerald.'_ She thought as continues to please both wolves's dicks.

The two Hug wolves groan and growl while Maite felt a sense of empowerment just now since she had two Hug wolves, powerful ones to boot, feeling pleased by her actions… and since she was just a virgin who lost her virginity recently… well this was a big confidence booster for her.

It wasn't long before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as best as she can while stroking HWF's cock a bit hard.

The two hug wolves groan from that and HWE pets Maite's head while HWF used a paw to fondle Maite's right breast to show she was doing good in their eyes.

Maite gave the duo an eyesmile before she starts bobbing her head on Emerald's cock while making sure HWF wasn't left behind.

The two hug wolves shuddered from that and HWE groans when he could feel how warm and welcome Maite's mouth was and his cock starts to throb in Maite's mouth to show he was getting close already, guess for him the first shot was always the quickest.

Maite mentally chuckles as she bobs her head a bit faster on HWE's cock while stroking HWF's in the same manner.

A couple minutes pass and HWE had an unfocused look on his face before he groans and came hard in Maite's mouth, quickly filling it was pretty real feeling sperm… man this simulation was advanced.

Maite was surprised at how real the cum was before she tries to swallow HWE's load as she kept jerking HWF's dick.

HWF's tail wagged when he enjoyed that while HWE rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a growl and pants while he saw that Maite had a lot of sperm on her breasts and chuckles a bit when his cock was removed from her mouth.

"H-Hehe… nice mouthwork as usual, always get that first load from me down your throat in no time you cum loving cutie." HWE teasingly said while his cock, though still covered in cum, was iron hard still.

Maite blushes after hearing that before she managed to swallow the rest of HWE's cum.

"W-Well I can't help it. I aim to please."

"Hehe… and you please me really well… why don't we get to the real fun since I doubt we need anymore foreplay… pick a position so we can have some serious fun." HWE said while he used a heart shaped paw to use Maite's blanket to clean his cock off and stroked his cock a moment later to get it to full power in no time.

Maite blushes more before she gave her response.

"You can… lay on your back and let me… ride you."

HWE chuckles at that before he looks at HWF.

"Pick her up so I can get on the bed and if you ask nicely, Maite can either suck you off or let you fuck her ass… I get her pussy from now on." HWE said while being slightly possessive of Maite and her pussy.

HWF did frown but he didn't want to miss out on the fun with Maite before he picks up Maite in his arms.

HWE got on the bed and laid where Maite was and his cock stood like a monstrous tower, it would take Maite some help with getting HWE's cock inside of her.

HWF had a feeling where this is going before he helped Maite, who was blushing brightly, get into position with HWF holding Maite above Emerald's cock before HWF made sure that Maite's pussy starts swallowing HWE's dick when he lowered her down.

HWE groans from the feeling when he felt Maite's pussy take his cock while he wondered how she was doing when Maite could feel her pussy getting stretched wide by HWE's monster dick.

' _Oh Glob! His cock is so huge both outside and inside. I'm not even sure if my pussy will return to normal.'_ Maite thought as HWF kept helping out.

When Maite was lowered low enough, HWF slowly let her go of Maite carefully so that her feet could be lowered onto Emerald's body and the bed a moment later and Maite was now standing over Emerald while he groans when he felt his dick press up against Maite's cervix.

Maite groans for a bit as she tries to adjust a bit more before HWF decided to help again by grabbing Maite's breasts from behind and starts fondling them to help her feel better.

That caused Maite to moan before she used her hands to grab her ass cheeks and spreads them so that HWF could join in when her asshole was fully seen and Maite was inviting HWF to fuck her ass.

HWF's tail wagged in excitement before he got into position and gently slides his cock inside Maite's ass.

Maite groans when she felt that and her pussy tightened on HWE's cock and her ass was incredibly tight on HWF's cock, so much so that he had to stop to let her adjust when she tightened a few times and Maite groans from how full she was.

HWF groans as he waited for Maite to adjust again before he pushed his dick a bit more while fondling the hedgehog girl's breasts more.

Maite groans more from that before she felt HWF's knot press against her asshole and could feel that HWF would go no further before she takes a minute to adjust while her body shook a bit from the feeling of how stretched her holes were and when she adjust, she looks at HWE and nods her head to signal him and HWF to start which caused the duo to nod before they thrust their hips as one and Maite's pussy and ass were barraged in no time from how rough the duo were going while HWF keeps on playing with Maite's breasts.

Maite was groaning loudly a few times from having her holes fucked hard before Maite starts moaning from having her breasts played more.

This went on for a bit while on Azure's end…

She had changed things so that Maite's mother was held in the air by her ass and she was lift and lowered onto her cock while she fucked her ass while Cedric played with Maite's mom's breasts while he fucked her pussy without mercy.

Maite's mom was groaning loudly from how intense it was as HWC was really enjoying fucking her pussy.

Azure chuckles and decided to tease the mother a bit.

"You know… it is a shame that I don't know a sexy lady's name while I fucked her ass hard… mind telling me so I can call your name when I cum in your ass." Azure growled out while she looked a bit strained like she was holding back her orgasm.

Maite's mom blushes brightly after hearing that.

"D-D… Deliha!"

"H-Hehe… w-well Deliha… here… is a fucking… huge load… for your sexy ass!" Azure growled out before she howled lightly when she pushed her cock balls deep, knot and all into Deliha's ass and blew a large load inside of her.

"GAAAAHHH!" Deliha groans loudly as she felt that before her holes tightened around the two hug wolves's dicks.

That set off HWC when he pushed his cock knot deep and growled deeply when he blew a large load inside of Deliha's pussy and her womb bloats from how much cum HWC unloads inside of her.

That made Deliha's orgasm gets stronger as she moans this time from having her ass and pussy getting filled up.

The duo ride out their orgasm's but thanks to the knots being squeezed, they wouldn't pull free anytime soon while Azure shuddered when she wondered why she was feeling this.

" _F-Fuck… so this is what its like for Canine like beings to knot a woman?... really get why a few wanted to do that with me in the past now… also this simulation thing is advanced as the Nightosphere is chaotic… can't believe I can feel something like this without magic."_ Azure thought while she kept having micro orgasms.

It took a bit before Deliah and HWC taps off.

Though thanks to the knots, Azure and HWC wouldn't be able to pull free and Azure chuckles when she rubbed her cheek on Deliah's cheek.

"Hehe, looks like we maybe awhile so better get comfy." Azure growled out in a teasing way while she and Cedric keep firing small shots of sperm against their will which made them shudder every few shots.

Deliha blushes when she heard that as Cedric was quiet before he stops firing his load.

Though their knots wouldn't deflate anytime soon so the scene focused on Maite, HWF, and HWE while the hug wolves really hump away at Maite's holes at a quick but strong pace while HWE has trouble getting his knot in Maite when his cock bashed through to her womb long ago.

Maite was moaning loudly when she felt that as HWF kept pounding her ass hard before he started to lick the side of Maite's neck.

Maite moans from the feeling while she felt the duo fuck her more and more while her orgasm gets closer and closer until…

Maite moans loudly as she climaxed hard on Emerald's cock while HWF gave Maite's ass a powerful creampie while licking her neck more.

Maite groans from the feeling and lightly came hard on both Emerald and HWF's cock's and Emerald grits his teeth and growls when he came hard in Maite's pussy though his knot was still outside of Maite so unlike with Hug wolf Finn, Hug wolf Emerald's load leaks out from Maite pussy and around his cock.

Maite groans more as her climax got stronger before HWF hugs her from behind as he fires more cum inside Maite's ass after slipping his knot inside.

Maite really groans from that and Emerald rides out his orgasm yet he looked disappointed when he couldn't get his knot inside of Maite's pussy and looks to see how Maite was doing while his orgasm tapped off.

Maite tapped off as well and was panting for breath as HWF continues to hug her.

Though Maite did see Emerald's face.

"Something wrong Emy?"

"Well just kinda disappointed that I couldn't get all of my Hug wolf cock inside of you, if you are willing, want to change positions so I can try and get my cock fully inside of you?" HWE asked while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"O-Okay."

Emerald smiles at that and after he helped Hug wolf Finn change position, that resulted in HWF being on his back while Maite laid on his body while HWF's cock was inside of Maite's ass still thanks to the knot while HWF smirks when he got a perfect view of Maite and her body.

"I like this position." HWF growled as he uses one paw to play with Maite's right breast.

HWE rolled his eyes and he got in position over Maite.

"Just keep Maite steady and I may let you have more fun with her if I can get balls deep into Maite." Emerald growled out while he stroked his cock a few times to get it at full power again before he would work to rearrange Maite's insides.

HWF chuckles.

"Whatever you say." He said while making sure to keep Maite perfectly still making Maite blush.

That caused HWE to roll his eyes before he aimed his cock at Maite's pussy.

"Ready?... I won't be gentle from here on." HWE growled a bit while his eyes looked almost clouded with law lust and love surprisingly enough considering this was a simulation.

Maite blushes at the look but was giving Emerald the same love look.

"Okay… I trust you."

HWE smiles before he aimed his cock at her folds and a moment later, HWE pushed his cock as deep as he could go without causing Maite discomfort and Emerald pants a bit when he felt so good right now.

Maite was groaning as she feels her pussy getting stretched out while HWF massages her breasts to make sure Maite got comfortable.

That caused Emerald to thrust his his when he gripped Maite's hips and like he said, wasn't gentle, it was getting more and more uncomfortable for Maite when her womb was getting hit harder and harder from Emerald's thrusts but she could see Emerald's cock slowly inching closer and closer when Emerald used more and more power in his actions.

"O-Oh fuck!" Maite groans before HWF starts thrusting his dick up as he fucks Maite's ass with gusto.

That oddly helped Maite withstand the slowly uncomfortable feeling that slowly turned into a mix of pain and pleasure when she could feel Emerald's knot touch her pussy lips again and again while he and HWF keep on Fucking Maite while she felt like her pussy and womb would never be the same again.

Maite started to have a pleased look on her face as she begins to enjoy the pleasure she was receiving as HWF was loving her ass.

This went on with Emerald thrusting his hips harder and harder while his knot really bashed against Maite's pussy lips again and again and the pain and pleasure escalates while Emerald growled deeper and deeper while he was adamant about getting his knot in Maite which got HWC, Azure, and Deliha's attention since they couldn't move yet.

HWC chuckles.

"Seems to me he can't get that knot of his to go in."

"Yeah though at this rate, seems Maite will be ruined for most after Emerald has his way, so Deliha… interested in giving Emerald a good time later with how hard he is fucking your daughter?, looks like he won't run out of steam anytime soon." Azure teasingly said before she licked at Deliha's neck.

Deliha shudders from that action but was blushing brightly as she sees her daughter getting fucked by a monster cock.

A minute later, Emerald grits his teeth and really pounds away at Maite for a Moment while his cock bashed her greatly abused pussy more and more until he made one great thrust and actually bashed his way fully inside of Maite and managed to get those 4 inches, thanks to how swollen the knot was, fully inside of Maite and her pain and pleasure spiked when Emerald managed to actually knot her and Emerald howled when he filled Maite's already abused womb and thanks to how plugged up she was, the sperm pooled in Maite's womb and just keeps on bloating more and more while Emerald's nuts clinch harshly to get his load out of him.

Maite moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

That caused Emerald to groan more when he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 30 seconds later and Maite looked many month's pregnant, practically 9 months with how full she was.

Maite taps off as well as she groans from feeling all this cum in her womb.

"O-Oh wow… So much… c-cum."

Emerald chuckles at that between shuddering from some mini orgasms.

"H-Hehe… well the more to knock you up with my dear." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly as HWF stops moving so he can wait for Maite to recover.

Though before things could advance more, a computerized voice was hear in the room while everyone minus Azure and Maite froze.

" **Study simulation ended… ending simulation in 30 seconds… please brace yourself for shift."** The Main AI's voice said while things start to break down and Maite lowered to the floor slowly while Emerald many others vanished till it was a normal looking Azure and Maite with a bloated womb in the room and the simulated semen flowed out of her and starts to vanish so Maite could feel a lot better while sperm on Maite's body vanished fully, just leaving her sweat on her body, Azure was in a similar sweaty state but more controlled than Maite who laid on the cold ground.

"Damn… that simulation was intense." Maite said.

"Hehe, you can say that again…" Azure said before she walked to Maite when her womb deflates and Azure held a hand to Maite to help her up.

"So Mrs. Whatever Emerald's last name was, you enjoy things?, I know I did… maybe I could pay your mom a visit if she is really that good looking." Azure said while she smirked at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly before she took Azure's hand.

"W-Well… not sure what mom will say but I will admit it was… interesting being with a hug wolf. What did you think when you became one?"

"Well it was interesting though I was just pretending to be one, could be interesting if I jump you or your mom when you least expect it and see how kinky you two are." Azure teased when she helped Maite to her feet.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"R-Right… So do we exit the room now or was there more?"

That seemed to be answered with Maite when an AI voice was heard.

" **Actually if I may lend my assistance, I am designed to aid any help to the princess and I can help fill in the answers for you for your list as long as you answer a series of questions, are you ready Madam Maite or do you need to take a moment to recover first?"** The AI said while Azure hums while she looks around.

"Fancy, hey AI since Maite will be busy answering questions and we have yet to see Emerald and the others, and since you are talking, pretty sure the princess is busy, but mind answering a question and doing one thing for me before you play 20 questions with Maite?" Azure asked while she looks up to where the voice was coming from.

" **Very well. What would you like to ask?"** The AI asked.

"Yeah, what is the princess doing exactly?, pretty sure she was at the helm when I walked in here." Azure asked and the AI responded instantly.

" **That is simple to show rather than tell."** The AI said before it made the room where Bubblegum and Cedric were visible and they saw Bubblegum riding Cedric's cock with her ass while he was laying on the table while Azure blushed a little at the sight.

"Oh… well that answers that." Azure said while she watched the princess being rather intense with her actions before she gave a loud groan and came hard on Cedric's cock and he fired another load into her ass which leaked from around Bubblegum's ass and down Cedric's cock.

Maite blushes brightly when saw that but was confused.

"But why is Cedric not moving? Does he know what's going on?"

" **That's because his mind is still being scanned and in a nutshell his mind is more or less being put into a pretty deep dream like state to keep issues from happening, anything that happens to the body in the meantime would get reactions, granted the body cannot move but involuntary ones like an erections are not stopped, besides with how intense you two were in the room, I was not surprised the Princess wanted some relief thanks to her brain scan showing a rise in her pleasure area."** The Ai said while Bubblegum moved to suck Cedric's cock clean and seemed unaware of what was going on in the room with her deepthroating the cock as well… practice most likely if she pleased Marceline daily.

"Oh wow." Maite said as she blushed brightly.

"Yeah… anyway the request is while you give Maite her questions, mind bringing up a simulation for me and does it fill the entire room or can it be part of one?, Maite's room didn't take up much space compared to this massive place." Azure said while she looks around and this place was made to be pretty massive, the group did go down a large elevator for a bit so this place was underground so plenty of space to use here.

" **Actually, no matter how many people are inside, each one will get their own simulation, granted there is a limit space wise since reality is finite on a planet but once in a simulation, various factors make it so that you can pretty much run around an entire world but when the simulation ends, you won't move much from your original spot."** The AI explained to Azure.

"I see… well good luck Maite, I'll be having more fun since I didn't get to do much compared to you." Azure said before she walked away from Maite with a swing of her hips.

Maite blushes when she saw Azure walk away before speaking to the AI.

"Okay, so what would you like to know?"

" **Alright… first Question, thanks to the roleplay and how the Hug wolves Acted, what did you think of them pretty much forcing themselves on you in your sleep?"** The AI asked while Azure got her own menu and after some picking, with Azure surprisingly picking a pretty large creature, a Snow golem which towered over Azure and looked bulky as hell but Azure didn't seem to mind when she starts to pick other menu like landscape and roleplay and a moment later, she was sealed in a large dome like room that looked like it was made by many projectors and other factors.

Maite blinked in surprise when she saw that before speaking to the AI.

"Well… even though I picked it, I had a slight discomfort when it came to rape but after a bit, it was very fun with how forceful they were."

" **I see… well it never happened in this Dimension, though in another it did happen with another you who never left her home and Hug wolves were more common there, what her highness forgot to mention is that this room is able to, after studying a copy of the Enchiridion from Finn's memories since he read it from front to back and the ability to open portals, her highness managed to peak into other worlds when she managed to make her own way of doing so on a smaller scale and using situations that happened like the one you just went through that many spy bots observed to help this simulation run smoothly even with various factors making some minor changes, in that world you did get into a romantic situation with a Hug wolf who was pretty friendly and an Alpha as well, granted your mother appearing was a different factor but the Hug wolf, who just used Emerald's look and name as a base was used to help the situation along since there are branching paths like what if he never appeared or what if things were more… intense… long story short the ending to that kind of romance was pretty interesting thanks to Emerald, or the Alpha who had control of himself, was able to help get the rest of his kind to be peaceful creatures rather then hated ones… now onto the next question, how did you feel when your mother appeared to check on you and she was brought into the situation as well, scans at the time showed you were more heated when she watched you so maybe you have a thing for getting watched."** The Ai said while it explained some things.

Maite, who was shocked that Bubblegum studied other dimensions, she was blushing brightly after hearing the question.

"Well… I guess do. Granted in the beginning I was shocked that my mother got in and was worried for her safety, whether or not it was a simulation."

" **Well that's the beauty of the simulation, and the simulation also calculated that if Emerald, or the Alpha wasn't kind, at least to those he didn't care about, he and the other Hug wolves would have turned many since at the time there was a full moon… how would you feel if you and your entire village were turned into Hug wolves?, would you be angry or happy since you would get to be with Emerald or the Alpha Hug wolf since he would be protective of you, now it doesn't have to be Emerald, who again is just a template, but if Azure brought you to a window, you would have been turned no doubt, what if she just never made the deal and turned you?, how would you react since Finn, who was a Hug wolf for a time, did have his own thought before he transformed and in the end was able to get himself back to normal after he hugged the Alpha hug wolf who turned him for a long period of time."** The AI said while the AI waits for Maite's response to the what if question.

Maite was thoughtful.

"Well to be honest, when Emerald said that he was a Hug Wolf, I was at first shocked but was feeling angry for Emerald keeping that secret even if he had a reason. I'm not sure what I think about if my village was turned but if Emerald turned me… I think I wouldn't mind since I… do care for Emerald. But if Azure did that to me as a Hug Wolf… I would try to beat her ass before hugging her to be cured."

" **May want to rephrase that last bit, could mean other things if you think about beating her ass in other ways hehe… anyway onto the real info filling, considering Finn the Hug wolf is the subject, how much semen do you think he produced, normal amount or not much like most beings, abnormal amount like feeling full feeling, or a monstrous amount like you can't take anymore?, I can even tell how much most Hug wolves unload thanks to Bubblegum's note on them when she had Finn help her study one after he caught one for her and she let it back into the wild after she was done studying it… a male by the way."** The AI said to get on the topic of semen quality.

Maite blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"Did not know that. As for Hug Wolf Finn, hmmm… I think he produced… almost an abnormal amount. He was a newbie as I heard Azure mentioning that."

" **Indeed, most hug wolves, mainly betas can produce Quite a bit of sperm, and it only grows from there since Betas can evolve into Alphas given enough time and their loads and strengths can increase from there, it all depends on the base that is used, Finn is naturally endowed and can unload an abnormal amount of sperm for a human so his Hug wolf self would have had bigger loads."** The AI said while it filled out the info on semem quality for Maite.

"Seriously?... that Huntress woman must be one lucky woman to get someone like Finn." Maite said with a surprised look.

" **Indeed, though again Finn does not have a hug wolf form so if you want to have fun with him, if Emerald gives permission since you did become his girlfriend, then you may be disappointed since Finn is not a monster based creature."** The AI said when it teased Maite a bit.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-I was not thinking that. Plus even if I want to, I think I would need that Huntress woman's permission first… if I was thinking that."

" **Actually Huntress, in my databanks, pretty much gives Finn permission to have fun with any woman, says it helps his beastly nature… anyway onto the habit… what did you notice was a common thing with Hug wolves during the simulation like how were they treated and how did they treat others in turn?"** The AI said to fill in the other part.

"Well… I think when they wanted to hug people was one of them and when they kept saying about… spreading the love or something." Maite said.

" **Indeed, though in this Simulation its more like they wanted to fire their love juices, but how about how others react to them which forced them to sneak into houses and hug others, many know Hug wolves are more or less harmless, its just the Alphas that are an issue but only in a full moon, is there any reason to fear a hug wolf when it just wants to hug others to satisfy that urge?"** The AI said when it points out that many fear a hug wolf… but in the long run unless its a full moon… no real reason for the fear.

"Well, if there isn't a full moon, then I guess there's no real reason to fear them." Maite said.

" **I see… so if a Hug wolf came up to you and hugged you and if you were indoors, you wouldn't mind?, what if a situation similar to this happened if the Hug wolf was excited to find a person willing to spread the love?, you could say this simulation was a test run in case Bubblegum wants you to go and study a real Hug wolf, and reality is much more chaotic than fantasy here so while things went well, things may not be so pleasant, just letting you know in case that situation happens."** The AI said while it waits for Maite's answer.

Maite blinked a bit after hearing that.

"I did not think that. Guess I should really be prepared if I do see an actual hug wolf."

" **That does not answer the question, what would you do since this would be a part of the habit as a bonus fact, the more details I get the better chances of you getting hired."** The AI explained to Maite to keep things on track.

"Right, I guess would either fight it or let it happen since I heard how tough they are." Maite said.

" **I see, well I'll add that… final Question, in the off chance Emerald or anyone of your friends were turned into Hug wolves, depending on how they act, would you accept them as Hug wolves or would you help to cure them?"** The AI asked while it was patient with Maite.

Maite was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… I'm not sure. I mean it's obvious that I want to cure them but if maybe one or two want to stay that way, then I would make sure to support them. I mean I think it's up to them on what they truly want."

" **I see… alright I compiled the data and filled in semen quality and habit in wild for you, unless you want to have more fun in a new simulation, I would suggest getting a bath for now and something to eat."** The AI said to Maite and waits for her answer.

Maite blushes hearing her stomach growl.

"Yeah better if I take a break for a moment."

" **Very well, though if you want to see what Azure is doing right now, you may, but try and not put your entire body in the simulated area, remember Azure picked the theme and subject and she is safe in my hands, anyway if not you know where the door is."** The AI said and fell silent.

Maite did want to go but her curiosity got the best of her before she head towards the icy themed dome and peek a bit inside.

She saw to her shock Azure getting gangbanged by many large snow golems who were all well endowed, Azure wore some icy themed bondage gear and was getting it good by the snow golems who mainly made Oh or Ooo sounds.

Two were fucking her pussy with cocks so massive that it almost looked impossible to be inside of Azure's pussy, one was facefucking her without holding back after gripping her head tightly while some were stroking themselves off while waiting for their turn while Azure gagged and groans while she had a fucked up look on her face from what she was getting.

"Oh my Glob." Maite said with wide eyes while blushing brightly.

" **Indeed, even I, an AI was surprised that Azure picked this this roleplay, these Golems won't stop till they are satisfied and thanks to the roleplay, Azure has to take on 100 massive Snow Golems in intense ways, 10 already came and went, the roleplay is more or less Azure getting sent to this place as a sexual offering so her home won't be destroyed in a nutshell… lots of roleplays were listed… anyway unless you want to get dragged into this, I suggest leaving now."** The AI said while an extra large snow golem was approaching Azure after she got an oversized double icy creampie from the current snow golems she was with and Azure moans while she slobbered over the cock she was sucking… the approaching golem had a cock that rivaled Emerald's… maybe larger but hard to tell from the distance and angle.

Maite blushes more before she decides to give Azure her privacy before Maite starts exiting the room.

Though she did see the extra large golem get in position behind Azure and aimed his cock at her ass while the two golems moved away a moment ago and as the cock sailed towards Azure's asshole, Maite left the room fully and heard a loud yowl from Azure and Maite didn't need to imagine why.

"Wow… that's one tough kitty." Maite said while blushing again.

" **Indeed, soon more larger and larger golems will appear and the largest one would be around 20 inches in length and 5 in width with a frame to match the massive size, there are safety limits just in case but still the kink factor is high with this one so I would stay away from it for now, now if you will please exit the room, I will begin the sanitation program for the area you were in."** the AI said before a few robots with mops came into the room.

Maite couldn't believe what she heard as she heads out the room before thinking this.

' _Damn… whoever guy… or possible gal that tries to get with Azure better measure up.'_

When she got to the lab… she was surprised to see Bubblegum still having fun with Cedric though at the moment she was just sitting on his lap while she pants for breath while Cedric's knot was buried deep in her ass.

Maite blushes brightly as she this.

"Um… Princess Bubblegum?"

Bubblegum blinks before she looks at Maite and blushed a bit when she was caught red handed... Or red assed when Cedric's cock was buried up her asshole.

"O-Oh… hey Maite… I take it things went well?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Maite while the AI appeared to aid Maite.

" **Indeed your highness, after using some twists on my end with the Hug wolf Simulation, I managed to get quite a bit and then some to make the semen quality and habit in wild sections fill out much more then the initial one you put, I would highly recommend hiring Maite as an assistant for you and give her 24/7 access to this room since I am learning more about you organics and how you all tick, its pretty interesting."** The AI said with a happy tone and someone female like voice when it starts to turn female like.

Maite and Bubblegum blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"I-I see… well if what the AI said is true then… consider yourself hired Maite." Bubblegum said.

The AI then made a firecracker sound with the sound of a Kazoo as well to make it sound festive.

Maite blinks a bit before looking at Bubblegum.

"T-Thank you, your highness. I'll make sure to bring more good results."

Bubblegum nods her head while the AI speaks up.

" **Oh and your highness… the scanning of Cedric's brain is done now."** The AI said when the helmet stops glowing and Cedric groans when he fully comes too and felt something really good on his dick.

"Oh man. How long was I out and… why is something hot and tight on my dick." Cedric said before he removes the helmet before blinking when he sees Bubblegum with her ass on his dick.

That caused Cedirc to look confused before he chuckles and grins at the princess.

"My my princess, couldn't get enough of my cock so you have your way with me while I'm out?... for shame." Cedric teased while he had his cock twitch in Bubblegum's ass to mess with her.

Bubblegum groans while blushing brightly.

"I-It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Cedric said while he turned himself and Bubblegum on the table so she was laying on her front on the table while he was on top of her and pulled his cock free of her ass and smirks when he grinds his cock on her ass cheeks while his loads leak from her ass and pussy.

"Then why is my cum flowing from your holes… and here I thought Lillum got it all in you earlier, but I guess I'm just a fast recoverer… either way if you want to get with the Middleton, my last name by the way, all you had to do was ask." Cedric said while he had his hands on Bubblegum's wrists before he licks at her neck while he pulled his hips back and aimed his cock at Bubblegum's folds and thrusts himself balls deep into her and starts to hump her while Maite looks on.

"Gah!" Bubblegum groans from that action as Maite blushes at the sight.

The AI then spoke when Cedric really fucked Bubblegum hard.

" **Organics… always with lust on the brain until its out of their system… anyway my scanners show a Nightosphere portal opening where the previous portal was so Emerald, Marceline, and Lillum have returned most likely."** The AI said though Cedric and Bubblegum were into things to notice… Maite on the other hand…

Maite though blushing, blinks when she heard that.

"Really? Then I better go see them then." She said before she starts going to where the portal was before as Bubblegum was moaning before turning her head to look at Cedric.

"M-More!" Bubblegum moans.

Cedric grins before he did just that and fucked Bubblegum harder while the AI, though giving a sigh, records what was going on, though it did have a sense of humor when it pretended to forget to remind Maite that she was naked right now while she rides the elevator up and was excited to see her boyfriend… and girlfriends again since she has to share Emerald with them.

When she got up to the ground level, she ran by Peppermint Butler who was coming to check on Bubblegum and blushed at the sight and wondered if he saw things.

Though Maite didn't care or more like didn't notice when she went to the room where the portal was opened and saw one opening and saw a man like figure appearing from it and from the clothing, saw it was Emerald and in a rush, just rushed him and hugged him while not noticing anything else while Marceline and Lillum appeared from the portal while Marceline, and shockingly Lillum looked tired after what they when through while Maite rubbed her head on Emerald's chest.

"Oh Emerald, I miss you so much."

"Uh… Maite?... not like I'm complaining and glad to be back but up… ah fuck it might as well surprise you a little by doing this." Emerald said with an odd…. Tone to his voice before he gripped Maite's nude ass cheeks with a resounding slap from how hard Emerald touched her ass cheeks.

Maite jolts a bit before looking at Emerald… only to have her eyes widened at what she saw.

She saw that Emerald… looked more or less himself but… younger?... though that was the least drastic part of the change… Emerald had pointed ears… sharpened teeth all across his mouth, demonic red eyes with the whites of his eyes turned pure black and had some kind of jewel like necklace on his neck and it could have been Maite's imagination… but did Emerald look at her with some kind of passion in his gaze that was more pronounced then ever or something?... and did he have something in his pocket because Maite could feel two things poking at her from Emerald's pants and one could most likely be his cock… the other was a mystery to Maite.

"E-Emerald?... Is that really you?" Maite said as she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Emerald chuckles while Marceline and Lillum glance at one another while Emerald keeps on fondling Maite's ass while the duo didn't look surprised when they saw that.

"Hehe, yeah lets just say that Marceline's dad Hunson gave me a gift of sorts and now I'm similar to Marceline with demonic traits now… and maybe probably not die of old age but eh… more fun for me here on Ooo and all that with sexy ladies like you at my side." Emerald said while he eyesmiles at Maite and gave her a grin with his sharp teeth.

Maite was shocked after hearing that before looking at Marceline and Lillum but was surprised to see how beat up they looked.

"What happened to you two?"

"Well I would make a joke but long story short… and I'm not kidding… but Emerald out fucked us while he was being transformed… and AFTER it fully took as well… I can explain later… fun for me and a first for getting tired… so after we get cleaned and what not, I'm taking a nap… good luck Maite, Emerald lost a few things in the transformation and his inhibitions and his lesser morals went along with it and since you are naked and hugging an easy to turn on demon who has no concept of stamina and could care less about doing things in public unless kids are around… well… I cannot believe I'm saying this but good luck." Lillum said while she floats by Maite while Emerald eyesmiles more while he looks at Maite and his hands grip her ass to keep her from running.

Maite blinks a few times after hearing that but what did Lillum meant when she said naked.

Maite looks at her body a bit before her eyes widened.

"Oh sweet Glob I'm still naked!" She said making Marceline sweatdrop.

"You mean you just realized that when you were going to see us?"

"Hey I'm not complaining, Maite has a good body so if she wants to show it off, let her, besides many go around naked yet no one complains so I'm sure if Maite walked around in the nude, no one would complain." Emerald shockingly said while he fondles Maite's ass to tease her.

Maite blushes brightly as Marceline rolls her eyes a bit.

"Where's everyone else?" Marceline said.

"W-Well… Azure is using this virtual simulation room and Cedric is having his way with Bubblegum." Maite said.

"Seriously?...hmmm… well good for them, maybe we should visit soon and see what its like, sounds like a pretty advanced video game… but in the meantime… I'm feeling like showing my pink quilled Cutie a good time right here and now to show her that I'm healthy!" Emerald said before he growled the last bit out while he picked Maite up by her ass and sets her on a nearby table while Marceline rolled her eyes and floats by Maite.

"Good luck Maite, I'll be getting something red to eat and napping, if you were hired by Bonnie, congrats, but I will say this… good luck, Emerald was improved more then besides stamina… you'll see in a moment." Marceline said while she floats away while Emerald unbuttons his pants and they dropped to the ground and his duel cocks appeared and both were massive 14 inches in length while Emerald grins at Maite while some tentacles appear from his back to really get the kink factor raised… just what in the Nightosphere happened to Emerald!?

Maite's eyes widened.

"Y-You have two dicks?!"

"All the more to fuck you with my dear." Emerald said while his dicks throbbed in front of Maite while he starts approaching Maite.

Maite was blushing brightly as she sees her boyfriend coming closer.

She wasn't afraid of Emerald, but was feeling a bit nervous.

Though while Emerald noticed and would help her feel better, the scene fades to black with Maite giving pleased moans and intense slap like sounds were heard before the scene fades to black fully.


	4. Lich Study

**The scene opens up with TME and Atomsk where talking creature ideas for Lillum's chapter and TME chuckles while he had an evil look on his face.**

" **Hehe… you know Atomsk I suggested this creature… or character who is not human to be a study of Lillum this chapter… we could change it before it happens since we have time since we do need to explain what happened after Emerald finished his transformation." TME said while he had a smile on his face.**

" **Hmmm… nah, I think it'll look great." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright, though if you change your mind, plenty of time to do so… anyway… ONTO THE STORY!" TME said while he pointed at the readers and the scene changed to the Candy Kingdom Castle again, this time the next morning to show time had passed since the last chapter.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Guestroom/ ?**

The scene showed that in this room, the curtain was closed and an alarm clock was approaching a wake up time for the occupents of the room.

First was Emerald, who had his arms around Maite and Lillum when he held their sleeping bodies against him and Marceline when he used a tentacle to keep her from floating away while he, Maite, Marceline, and Lillum were naked except for Emerald and the restricted Amulet of the Nightosphere around his neck.

Maite, Lillum, and Marceline were soundly asleep as Maite was snuggling up to Emerald.

Though everyone was rudely awakened when the alarm blares and Emerald, not wanting to wake yet just used a tentacle to reach over without moving and hits the off button while he used some tentacles to pet Marceline, Lillum, and Maite on the heads to soothe them.

"Stupid alarm." Marceline mumbles as she tries to sleep more.

"Hehe, well to be fair since I saw Bubblegum looking a bit tired, I'm sure she won't mind us being an hour or so late, heard its Lillum's time to shine today with a creature… though heard from Marceline before we went to sleep she had a surprise pick for Lillum as payback for what Lillum did and will think of a creature for Bubblegum to get with to get payback on her as well." Emerald said while he lightly used a tentacle to pet Marceline when he liked the prankish side of her.

Marceline chuckled as Maite wondered what Marceline has planned but wanted to sleep more.

Time then passed to a bit later, and Bubblegum, after using birth control from her time with Cedric, walked from her room and saw that aside from Azure and Cedric, no one else was in the room while Azure pets Ben when he snoozed on her lap after he ate some candy kingdom brand Candy Corn wolf chow.

"Morning Princess, hope you slept well." Cedric said with a smirk.

Bubblegum blushed at the smirk and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes well… hoped that everyone would be here but seems like everyone not here is wanting to pull a Marceline… I'm going to wake them, wait here you two, Azure you may have passed but I'm hoping to talk with you on a few things, Cedric… well… you do you since I don't know you real well yet." Bubblegum said while she walked away and Azure sipped from a drink that she had.

Cedric rolls his eyes at the comment as he was silent while waiting.

However, seems he was still upset with Azure for what she said about him.

Azure noticed and rolled her eyes while she stands up after she picked up Ben.

"I'm going to take Ben for a quick walk so he can use the bathroom, in case Bubblegum wonders where I am you can let her know where I went if you are still here." Azure said before she left the room with Ben.

Cedric scoffs.

"Whatever." He said.

Azure however didn't hear that while the scene went to Bubblegum when she got to the guestroom where Emerald was and knocked a few times to try and get his attention.

"Hello? Emerald? Is everyone awake?" She said.

She knocked a few more times while Emerald, getting an irritated half lidded look on his face and after somehow not waking the lady trio, he walked to the door and gripped the handle when he heard Bubblegum's voice on the other side.

"Emerald, its me Princess Bubblegum. You guys are late for the meeting." Bubblegum said.

Emerald opened the door while he didn't care if he was naked or not and rubbed his eyes to help get sand out of them.

"Look your highness, I can respect the whole wake up thing, but Marceline is an afternoon lady and needs her beauty sleep and after what I put her and Lillum through, they need the rest, and just put Maite through the ringer, if you want me to leave the room just give me a second to dressed…. Though since you woke me up… mind following me to the bathroom so I can get some… morning issues out of the way?" Emerald said when he smirks at Bubblegum when his two dicks were iron hard in no time and Bubblegum saw his body in full… she heard about this demonic thing but seeing it was a shocker in of itself since after her time with Cedric, she went to bed early and missed seeing Emerald while he was busy with Maite.

Bubblegum's widened when she saw Emerald's new look while blushing brightly when she saw Emerald's cocks.

Emerald chuckles when he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hehe, see something you like your highness?" Emerald asked when he had Bubblegum look at his face when he used a finger to make her look him in the amused eyes.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly.

"J-Just surprised when I see your new… l-look."

"Yeah well I got that, but I'm not dwelling on it long… anyway let the others sleep just a bit more and I'll make it worth your while… and if you want some memories, since I heard from Maite about that simulation room and you maybe curious… I could let you and the others see what happened after I transformed into this body…" Emerald said while he smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes more.

"O-Okay."

"Hehe… great… follow me to the bathroom and we can get started." Emerald said while he starts walking away from Bubblegum and towards the bathroom while Marceline, looking amused just chuckles when she saw Bubblegum entering the room.

"Good luck Bonnie, I'll see you later after I get something to eat." Marceline said which was odd… especially when she went back to sleep.

"W-Wait huh?" Bubblegum said before she follows Emerald to the bathroom.

Though Marceline smirks when she heard moaning and groaning from the bathroom before the door was fully closed and she opened one eye to look at Maite.

"How long do you think Bonnie can last with a first time with the new Emerald?... an hour?... maybe 2?... 3 if she is extra stubborn?" Marceline said while she grins at Maite when Emerald would make sure they had more sleep.

Maite opens one eye.

"Who knows. If we're lucky… a whole day." She said with a smirk.

"Eh I would stop Emerald after four hours at best, got to get myself tested here after all." Lillum said when she sounded amused that she could sleep in thanks to Emerald.

"That's true." Maite said as she relaxed herself on the bed.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Emerald had Bubblegum pushed up against a shower wall and while her face was facing away from him, Emerald was knelt on the shower floor while he had his hands gripping Bubblegum's ass cheeks and spread them so he could eat her ass and pussy out and did it pretty roughly while he shockingly had two tongues… either the transformation split his tongue or he has some shapeshifting skills now and used them to please Bubblegum and the others.

"O-Oh fuck!" Bubblegum, who was surprised, groans a few times.

Emerald chuckles in amusement while he had his tongues assault Bubblegum's holes more and more while hot shower water rained down on the duo.

Bubblegum groans a few more times before a moan was made as she starts to feel a bit heated in her body.

Emerald keeps this up before he thrusts his tongues deep into Bubblegum's holes and has his tongues really run wild inside of the candy princess.

"Gah!" Bubblegum groans before feeling her pussy getting wet as her hands somehow tried to squeeze the wall of the shower.

Though that wouldn't happen while Emerald keeps on pleasing Bubblegum's folds more and more until…

Bubblegum moans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy.

Emerald lapped up the juices that hit his tongue and keeps on wiggling his tongues and waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm.

It took about 15 seconds before Bubblegum finally taps off before she pants a bit for breath.

Though Emerald would show no mercy when he stands up and placed his hands on Bubblegum's ass.

"Hehe… I'm pretty excited, after all my first time fucking a sweet set of holes like yours." Emerald said when this would be his first ever Candy person he fucked and the Candy Princess to boot while his lower cock rests between Bubblegum's ass cheeks.

Bubblegum jolts as she felt that before turning her head slightly to look at Emerald.

Emerald smirks evilly when he pulled his hips back and aimed his cock at her holes.

"Better relax your highness… objects in your holes are larger then they appear." Emerald warned while his dickheads touched Bubblegum's holes to tease her.

Bubblegum shudders a bit before she took a moment to relax.

A moment later, Emerald tightened his grip and slowly pushed his hips forward, his cocks slowly working their way into Bubblegum's ass and pussy while they stretched her holes wide and Emerald stops every now and then to let her adjust.

Bubblegum's eye widened before she groans a bit loud as she felt both cocks entering her holes at the same time.

Emerald chuckles at that and shuddered when he felt Bubblegum's holes grip his dicks and he forced his cocks more and more inside of Bubblegum until he felt her cervix and stops moving to let her adjust.

"O-O-Oh Glob… Y-You're cocks are… h-huge." Bubblegum groans as she tries to adjust.

"Hehe… thanks… though I still have plenty of inches not inside of you… why don't we change that shall we?" Emerald said in a foreboding manner while he pulled his hips back till his dickheads were the only thing inside of Bubblegum's holes.

Bubblegum blinks before she braced herself for what Emerald did next.

Though… well… when Emerald thrusts his hips… Marceline, Lillum, and Maite smirk a bit when they were roused from their sleep when they heard the mother of all screams from Bubblegum.

"Hehe… guess Emerald is going all out if he bust into Bonnie's womb from the get go and then some." Marceline said while she sat up on the bed, guess she woke up too many times but in this case, didn't mind this kind of alarm when she stretched her arms.

"Hehe, yeah. Seems she's gonna have trouble walking for a while." Maite said as she sat up as well.

Lillum groans when she sat up on the bed and cracked her neck and got up from the bed.

"Well considering we are more or less awake, might as well get breakfast, doubt you two would help feed me so soon after waking so I might as well find Azure or Cedric to help with that." Lillum said while she used a spell to clean herself, Marceline, and Maite's bodies to help save time and Lillum used another spell to get dressed instantly in a leotard which barely hid her figure from view and she made sure to keep her breasts around the D cup range again… the bigger size was for sexy fun times after all or if she wanted to show off in public sometimes… right now she just wanted to get a meal in her right now.

Maite blushes when she saw that.

"Yeah. I can use a meal after being put in the ringer."

"Hehe, you mean before or after Emerald gave you plenty of protein shakes?" Marceline said when she got up from the bed and starts to get dressed after Lillum cleaned her outfit and Maites outfit when it was brought to the room so Maite could get dressed.

Maite blushes brightly before she gets up and grabs her clothes before putting them on.

When the group got dressed, they went to the kitchen to see Cedric eating a sandwich while Azure returned a bit before and was eating some eggs and bacon while Ben slept on the floor nearby and Marceline smirks at the duo.

"Hey people, sorry were late." Marceline said which got the duo's attention though they noticed Emerald and Bubblegum were missing.

"Where is Emerald and Bubblegum?" Azure said while Lillum chuckles.

"Bubblegum is pretty much getting her holes caves out by Emerald in the bathroom right now, anyway I need a meal after I get some food so either of you interested in helping?" Lillum said when she offered to have sex with Azure and Cedric.

Cedric glanced at Lillum but shrugged.

"Sorry, but pass." He said before going back to his sandwich making Maite blink.

"You sure?... granted you maybe mad from what I did but I gave you fair warning and even went easy on my end… but if not, Azure, you interested?" Lillum said while Azure shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, just let me finish my meal and we can start, guess you want to do it here and now or something?" Azure surprisingly said which made Lillum smile.

"Oh thank you Azy, I'll make sure to not drain to much energy from you, do you prefer getting fucked or doing the fucking?" Lillum bluntly said while Azure looks at Lillum.

"Either or works, though I just went through a simulation where I got fucked by many snow golems of bigger and bigger sizes so for now I'd rather do the fucking, that fine by you?" Azure said while she waits for Lillum's answer.

Lillum chuckles.

"Not at all you naughty kitty." She said making Cedric rolls his eyes before he gets up and starts exiting the kitchen while not saying a word to the ladies.

Many noticed and just chalked it up to Cedric being full and not in the mood and Maite called to Cedric when she popped her head out of the room.

"Try and meet up with us later, Lillum's turn is coming up with her backstory and Marceline is picking a creature to get payback on Lillum for what happened, same with Bubblegum later it seems, also Emerald, when he is done with Bubblegum is going to the simulation room to have his mind scanned so we can see things that happened in the Nightosphere when he transformed." Maite said while most did not interest Cedric… the payback with Lillum one did perk Cedric's interest greatly.

"...Alright… I'll try and be there for that only." Cedric said before he kept walking.

Maite looked confused before she looks back into the room.

"Something wrong with Cedric?, he seems more grumpy then usual." Maite said which made Azure shrug.

Marceline scoffs.

"Who cares, not like we should be friends with him."

"Now thats just mean, I mean sure he laughed at Emerald when he passed out but you beat him up and all that and Lillum drained him dry for a bit so pretty sure he is just sore… in more ways then one." Maite said before blushing at the memory of the time she had in the viewing room and heard about what happened to Cedric, she just wanted to be friends with everyone and not get a tension filled mess.

Marceline crossed her arms.

"Well he better keep that anger in check otherwise, he'll be all alone. You two agree right?" She said after looking at Lillum and Azure.

Lillum nods before Azure shrugged.

"I don't know, he can be cute and the anger can be funny, but I have yet to have a good time with him so I'm on the fence, after all guys who have iffy personalities can change for the better or worse and I have yet to see if he can actually impress me in the sack… though I am interested in having a good time with Emerald later, if you ladies want to make a deal, I can talk to Cedric later… after a few days to see if he cools down… to see if he can talk with someone about his antics if its a common thing and see if he can get some help with changing that… if so, mind if I have a good time with Emerald every now and then?" Azure said while she looks at Marceline mainly since Lillum was pretty open about things and she would check with Maite in a moment to see if it was OK, but Marceline was the main lady for Emerald right now even if it wasn't her choice.

Maite blinked when she heard that as Marceline had a raised eyebrow after listening before shrugging.

"Fine, if you can somehow fix wolfboy, you can fun with Emerald whenever he's not busy or something."

"Great, though to be fair we don't know Cedric much, maybe he has some kind of issue that he needs to work on, but for now nice to know I got permission from you later, Maite, what about you?" Azure said when she looks at Maite to see how she would respond.

Maite jolt a bit when the attention was on her.

"W-Well… Emerald is having fun with Bubblegum… granted I don't know if he claimed her since he has Marceline, who is Bubblegum's girlfriend and is also Emerald's girlfriend and baby mama… but to answer your question, I wouldn't mind at all."

"I see, well nice to know I got the OK then." Azure said while she smirks a bit at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit as Marceline smirked.

"Well that's nice and all. Gonna see what's in the fridge." She said before going to the fridge.

While that happened, Azure finished her meal and after placing the dishes in a nearby sink, she looked at Lillum.

"Alright, want to do this here or do it elsewhere?, your call since your the sex expert." Azure said while she washed her hands before she dried them off and used a rag to clean her face off.

Lillum chuckles.

"I don't mind doing it here." She said before she summoned a nice cozy bed.

Azure raised an eyebrow before she points at the table which was next to her and the bed made it hard to move.

"Err… you could have just summoned a pillow or something and we can do this on the table, you're kinda making it hard for the lack of floating inclined people to walk around." Azure said when the bed blocked the refrigerator on Maite's end though Marceline could still open the door on the refridgerator.

Lillum sweatdrops.

"Oops. My bad." She playfully said before she made the bed disappear and summoned a couple of pillows on the table.

Azure hums before she watched Lillum walk towards the table, though Azure surprised Lillum when she pushed Lillum so that her torso was resting on the table and her legs hanged from the table while Lillum's breasts pressed against the table and Azure used a pillow to let Lillum rest her head on the table while Azure speaks when she points at her body.

"Give a cock length and width and we can start, I know a spell or two so I can summon a cock and please ladies so no need to waste your magic and make yourself hungrier." Azure said with a dominating tone to her voice.

Lillum was a little surprised but grins lustfully at Azure.

"14 inches please with a side of 3 in width."

Azure shrugged when she heard the size, granted it was monster sized but considering what she went through and how Lillum normally preferred sizes, Azure just muttered an incantation and a moment later, a feline cock appeared on Azure's body and she stroked her cock a few times and groans a bit when she felt that familiar jolt of pleasure, science was one thing but Azure prefered the magical way of doing things which resulted in Azure making her cock a bit bigger at 15 inches in length, thanks to the magic she could support it on her body while she looks at Lillum to see if this was good while barbs ran up and down her cock while Marceline and Maite looked on when they would get breakfast and a show.

Maite blushes when she saw Azure's cock as Lillum licked her lips.

"Oh yeah. That's more like it."

"Good, now time to see how slutty you really are while you feast on my cum." Azure said before she aimed her cock at Lillum's folds and ass and gave this command.

"Pick a hole so I can fuck it." Azure said while she felt her dick throb a few times while the head of her cock teased Lillum's holes.

"Hehe, does this answer your question?" Lillum said before she spread her legs a bit more and used her fingers to open her pussy.

Azure just chuckles and without warning shoved her cock balls deep into Lillum's pussy and starts to pound away at her folds while she had a grip on her round ass.

Lillum moans loudly as she was already enjoying this action as Maite blushes from the scene as she had a grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Azure kept going with her thrusts while she used a hand to smack Lillum's ass again and again while she groans from the feeling of Lillum's pussy and from some of her energy being drained.

"Fuck yeah!" Lillum moans loudly before she felt her pussy tightening around Azure's cock.

Azure growled a little while Marceline snuck up behind Maite and swiped her tomato soup and drained the red from it and set the now grey soup in front of Maite.

Maite blinked a bit when she caught Marceline stealing the color of her soup.

"Hey, you could've asked." She said.

"Hehe, yeah but where is the fun in that… besides no real taste difference, give it a shot while I give these two some pretty sexy suggestions to liven up our show while we eat, you could do the same as well if you want." Marceline said when she placed a turkey sandwich on the table and sat down so she could give the commands.

Maite blinked a bit before she grabbed a spoonful of her soup before sipping it.

To her surprise it did taste like tomato soup, no issues whatsoever.

Marceline smirks as she floats close to the duo.

"Hey Azure, why not give Lillum's asshole a good feel of your fist?" She said making Lillum blink when she heard that.

Azure wondered why Marceline gave that command but she shrugs when she heard that.

"Alright, been working on using a spell in a new way so…" Azure said before she muttered something and water formed on Azure's arm to give it a slicked look and after she removed her cock from Lillum's pussy, she starts to finger Lillum's ass while she slowly starts to add fingers to Lillum's ass while the water acted as a perfect lube.

Lillum was a bit surprised before she groans a bit from having her ass fingered.

Azure chuckles when she adds more fingers and slipped her thumb in Lillum's ass after using a bit of strength to force her hand in Lillum's ass and clinched her hand and pretty much fucked it when she punched her arm up Lillum's ass hard once and did it again and again while Maite and Marceline could see this.

Lillum groans a bit loud from that action as Maite blushes bright as she watched.

Marceline smirks at Azure.

"Yeah that's right. Keep it going."

"Alright, just say a different position if you can think of one, fun for Lillum, not so much for me." Azure said while she worked to try and bruise Lillum's ass when she worked to punch Lillum's insides harder and faster.

Lillum continues to groan for a moment before Marceline gave out this command.

"Now I want you two to get into a nice 69 position."

Azure nods her head before she pulled her arm out of Lillum's ass which gapped a bit while Azure used a spell to clean her arm off before she gets on the table with quite a bit of agility to boot even with the massive cock on display and turned Lillum onto her back so Azure could get in position when she got over Lillum and her mouth was over Lillum's folds and her cock was near Lillum's face, rubbing against her cheek close before Azure licks at Lillum's folds and bud to get her worked up.

Lillum groans a bit before she opens her mouth and took in Azure's cock as much as she can before Lillum starts sucking on it.

Though it seems Azure could care less about what Lillum could take and pretty much had her hips drop when she slid her feet far apart to show some serious flexibility and her cock went nearly balls deep in in Lillum's mouth and she groans when she could feel Lillum choking on her cock but Lillum's folds got drenched as a result.

Lillum gags a bit but she didn't care as she bobs her head hard on Azure's cock as Marceline crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Now Lillum, why give that pussy some nice fingering in her folds."

Lillum managed to do so when she raised a hand and used a few fingers to please Lillum's folds when she fingered Azure's pussy deeply.

That caused Azure to lightly purr and groan while she keeps her hips steady so Lillum could work her magic while she licks and fingers Lillum's pussy, ass, and bud while Marceline and Maite looked on while Marceline ate her meal.

"Now that's what I call a meal and a show. Too bad wolf boy isn't here to see this." Marceline said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Maite blushed when she heard this when she slowly ate her meal while Azure waits for any new commands while she pleased Lillum's folds more and more until…

Lillum muffly groans before she climaxed on Azure face but was still bobbing her head faster and harder on the feline's cock.

That caused Azure to lick Lillum's folds while she had her eyes closed before she groans when she came hard inside of Lillum's mouth and thanks to how Lillum's body was, didn't spill a drop of sperm when she drank it down with no issues.

It took a moment or so before Lillum taps off while absorbing more of Azure's cum as Lillum continues to suck her dick.

Azure tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan while Marceline looked amused.

"Now then, Azure I want you to lay on your back and have Lillum ride you with her ass."

That caused Azure to nod before she moved off Lillum, and with her legs aimed towards Maite and Marceline so the duo could see her cock standing tall while Azure waits for Lillum to act.

And act she did when Lillum got into position with her back facing the duo before Lillum lowers down and groans when she feels her asshole swallowing up Azure's dick.

Azure groans while she laid there and Maite blushed when she watched Lillum taking all of Azure's cock up her ass and finished her meal.

It wasn't long before Lillum starts bouncing up and down a bit hard on Azure's dick as Lillum groans with each bounce.

Azure shuddered from how intense Lillum was before she used her hands to grip Lillum's breasts when they were enlarged to the G cup state and Azure wasn't gentle when she really gripped them and thrusts her hips up to help get her cock deeper into Lillum's ass.

Lillum moans from having her breasts squeezed causing the succubus Queen to bounce even harder as she starts enjoying the pleasure.

Maite blushed more from the sight while she looks at Marceline to see how she was doing.

Surprisingly, Marceline was actually fingering herself a bit as her hand was inside her pants as she was turned on at the sight.

Maite blushed more before she looks back to see Azure thrusting her hips a bit harder.

"F-Fuck… s-such a tight ass… going to cum already." Azure groans out while she keeps on thrusting her hips and fondling Lillum's tits more and more as time went on.

As Lillum groans, Marceline gave this command to Lillum.

"Now Lillum… Give Azure a nice smooch." She said.

Lillum was a little surprised but didn't mind before she leans down and smash her lips on Azure's lips.

That surprised Azure and it caused her to let her control slip and she groans when she thrusts her cock as deep as she could into Lillum's ass and her cock throbbed erratically when she came a lot in Lillum's ass but no sperm escaped her ass.

Lillum moans as her body absorbed Azure's cum as the succubus Queen kept the kiss going.

Azure rides out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 seconds later and Azure pants for breath for a moment while her cock stayed iron hard in Lillum's ass while Marceline and Maite looked on.

Lillum pants as well after pulling her lips away.

Marceline lightly chuckles.

"Still hungry Lillum?"

"W-With how tight she is… I would say so… pretty voracious…" Azure said while she takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Hehe, well then, I believe it's time to switch things up. Lillum, got on your hands and knees while Azure fucks you from behind." Marceline said.

That caused Azure to chuckle when Lillum blushed a bit and in no time, Lillum was on all fours in front of Marceline and Maite with her ass pointing at the duo while Azure moved to get behind Lillum, and teased Maite and Marceline when Azure slowly slid her cock into Lillum's folds while Azure leaned forwards and gripped Lillum's large breasts and fondles then when she managed to get balls deep in Lillum's pussy.

Lillum groans a bit loud as Maite blushes brightly while watching while Marceline had an amused look on her face.

After Azure takes a moment, she starts to thrust her hips and she purrs a bit when she felt her cock get gripped again and again by Lillum's pussy while she barraged Lillum's womb.

Lillum was moaning and groaning as she was having a very pleased look on her face as her pussy kept gripping Azure's cock.

Azure grits her teeth before she opened her mouth and starts to lick at Lillum's neck while she keeps thrusting away so that her cock barraged Lillum's womb again and again.

Lillum moans and groans even louder as she enjoys that making Maite blush brightly as she and Marceline kept watching.

This went on for a bit with Azure fucking Lillum more and more while she had her hips thrusts harder and faster while she fondles Lillum's breasts until she tossed her head back and yowled when she came hard inside of Lillum, again she absorbed the sperm fired into her so no sperm was seen dripping while Maite and Marceline could see Azure's dick throbbing with each shot.

Lillum tossed her head back and groans loudly before she climaxed hard on Azure's cock as the succubus Queen kept absorbing the feline's cum.

Azure rides out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pants for breath while she pulled her cock free of Lillum's pussy and barely any sperm was seen dripping from Lillum's pussy which showed she was done feeding for now.

"Hehe, very good ladies. Guess Lillum is done eating huh? How about you, Azure?" Marceline said with a smirk.

Azure takes a moment to recover while she lets go of Lillum and stands on the table.

"W-Well… I don't feed like Succubuses so I can't say much but I definitely feel hungry again after that, going to make a bite to eat on my end… nice fun though." Azure said while she pats Lillum's ass in a job well done before Azure hopped off the table.

Lillum chuckles.

"Well I know I enjoyed it. If things don't work out for you and Cedy in the future, there's plenty of room in Emerald's team, Azy."

Azure chuckles once while she undid her cock spell and was back to normal before Azure starts to raid the refrigerator while Lillum gets off the table right as Emerald walked into the room followed by a limping Bubblegum.

"Hey ladies, how you doing?, sorry I took so long with Bubblegum here." Emerald said while he walked to Maite and kissed her on the cheek, walked to Marceline and did the same, followed by Lillum and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hehe, oh not to worry. We were able to keep ourselves entertained if you catch my drift." Marceline said as Maite blushes since she did watch Azure and Lillum go at it.

"I see, well nice to know you ladies had fun, anyway give me a moment to get breakfast and we can get Lillum's time to shine out of the way since chances are she would pass with flying color… and get my brain scanned since we have yet to do that." Emerald said while he walked near Azure and starts to raid the refrigerator while Emerald hummed when he seemed like he was in a good mood.

Marceline chuckled before looking at Bubblegum.

"So Bonnie, enjoyed that nice shower romp?" She said with a playful smirk.

Bubblegum blushed from that and was quiet when she walked to the refridgerator… though she nearly tripped on the way to the refrigerator when she wanted to get something to eat while Emerald moved to make his own sandwich though he did look at Bubblegum.

"Hey Bubblegum, want me to make you something to eat?" Emerald asked while he smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"I don't want to trouble you." She said before feeling that guilt feeling again when she sees Emerald's smile which reminded the Candy Monarch the terrible thing she did to both him and Marceline.

Emerald just looked confused while he had a tentacle go to the refridgerator.

"You sure?, no trouble really, besides got to practice using these tentacles in things other than pleasing ladies so think of it like giving them a test run." Emerald said to try and convince Bubblegum.

"Though if you are sure I won't stop you but… can you really do much with that limp you got?" Emerald teased when Bubblegum was slowed down greatly thanks to him.

Bubblegum blushes in embarrassment since she knew that Emerald was right.

"Alright. You can make me something."

Emerald smiles while he starts to make a meal for Bubblegum while he used some tentacles to bring over some things while making sure to not drop anything.

"Great, so whats the plan for Lillum anyway?, Marceline was pretty tight lipped on Marceline's choice for Lillum to take on." Emerald said before he noticed something.

"Where is Cedric by the way?, I know we're late but doubt we missed breakfast time by much." Emerald said while he keeps on making breakfast for him and Bubblegum.

Maite rubbed her arm a bit.

"He stepped out for some… air." She said which is not a lie but doesn't know where he is.

"I see… well we can probably see him in that simulation room then, still what is the pick for Lillum, Marcy?" Emerald said while he looks at Marceline for a moment after he finished making Bubblegum a chicken and cheese sandwich with mayo and pickles.

As Bubblegum takes the sandwich after thanking Emerald, Marceline chuckles.

"Hehe, well might as well say it then. For Lillum's punishment, she's gonna get fucked by a simulated version of the… Lich."

While Emerald looked confused since he still had no idea about the Lich and Lillum looked confused while she knew a few undead with those titles from other dimensions, Maite, Azure, and Bubblegum looked shocked.

"Well since this is a simulation, I doubt there would be much danger but are you freaking serious?" Azure said when she wondered if Marceline was holding a grudge or something.

Marceline had a half lidded look.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well…" Azure said while Marceline gave her a half lidded look and that made Azure rub the back of her head.

"Ok you are not but to be fair if no one knew about what Bubblegum and Lillum did, pretty sure many would think you were joking since you do have many people around who know about your pranks." Azure said when she points that part out.

Marceline shrugs.

"Eh, fair point. But bottom line, still going with what I picked. Once that's done, she and I would be square."

"I see… though considering you are getting payback on Lillum and making things even, you planning on doing the same to Bubblegum here before you two are even?" Azure asked since aside from helping to raise a kid, Bubblegum didn't get punished persay.

Bubblegum gulped as she hoped that wasn't the option.

Marceline though grins.

"Oh I got something in mind for Bonnie." She said before chuckling evilly which made Bubblegum pale.

"And I just lost my appetite." She said before putting half of her sandwich down.

"Well guess I'll eat it then, anyway what is the Lich?" Emerald asked which reminded many that again… Emerald was a blank slate when it came to knowledge in Ooo.

"Right… well it's like this." Marceline said before telling Emerald the story of the Lich and what it can do and the only people to beat it were Billy, the former Hero and Finn, Ooo's current hero.

"...And so, thanks to Finn, the Lich was once again no more after being turned to a kid, that goes by Sweet P, thanks to Finn again. And not to worry, Sweet P doesn't think of death or mayhem since he loves to help his mom, Treetrunks, make pies."

"I see… so is he really a threat or not since if Billy and Finn could beat them and they more or less had no powers aside from sweet hero skills… couldn't anyone do that?... I mean the guy came back who knows how many times yet seems to get his bony butt kicked by either a really tall multifingered guy who may or may not have had mind control resisting powers or equipment, or just had a will that could resist him and at the time a Kid… granted Billy got caught off guard since chances are I highly doubt the Lich could take Billy on in a one on one fight unless he played dirty, I say off guard because I heard from a few people who talked to Finn in my village, that Billy had a party shortly before he got killed… at least thats what Finn said when he talked with the party goers who ran… so that was the Lich?... the party goers said he looked like some kind of skeleton who was falling apart at the time." Emerald said when he unknowingly explained how Billy could have gotten taken out if the Lich was playing dirty… and in a one on one fight the Lich against Finn lost many times… aside from Billy was he more or less turning into an obsolete threat?

Everyone blinked at the question before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Well, Finn only found out about the party because he had a premonition in his dream, but it was too late when the Lich not only killed Billy but… It even used Billy's body like a suit for its gain."

"Oh… well ouch… still my question stands… aside from Billy who got his body snatched… is the Lich even a real threat nowadays since he seems easy to beat buy normally powerless guys who have had plenty of physical training?... pretty sure Marceline could one shot the guy if she ever met him since she got so much power in her fingertips and her dad has soul sucking powers which Marceline got… pretty sure whatever the Lich has as a soul if he even had one would be pretty much… hehe… boned if Marceline fought him and ate his soul… maybe bad tasting but pretty sure bye bye Lich for Good if he ever tries something again if he gets out of that Sweet P guy." Emerald said while he didn't seem to worried about the Lich.

"Oh don't feel scared. As I said the Lich is gone for good. Plus, Finn told us that Sweet P is stronger than the Lich. The kid is pure good." Marceline said to reassure Emerald.

"Oh, I see… I'm not scared though, I mean sure if it was pre transformed me, I would be but for some reason I'm not… guess its this amulet's doing when it messed with my skull." Emerald said when he poked at the Amulet of the Nightosphere.

"Hehe, yeah. So once everyone is done eating, time for Lillum's turn." Marceline said as she can't wait for some payback.

"Right, want anything else to eat Marceline?, doubt anything would happen soon but considering you are half demon and Vampire, got any cravings?, going to have a kid develop in you soon and I want to make sure everything goes well." Emerald said while he smiles at Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit.

"Well... not yet on the cravings since its a bit soon, but you'll know when I start craving something."

"Alright, though in case you need actual blood, I feel human enough so that if you ask nicely, I can give some, or if not I can ask my folks or others back in the village, pretty sure they wouldn't mind since my parents are the leading fighters of the village we live in and my parents saved plenty of people after moving to Ooo…. speaking of which I'll need to introduce you ladies, minus Azure if she's not interested into meeting my folks and coming to visit if you are interested." Emerald said while he smiles at Marceline more.

The girls, minus Azure, blinked when they haven't thought of Emerald's parents.

"Um Emerald? Aren't you worried that your parents will be shocked when they see… well you know." Maite said as she points out Emerald's demonic look.

Emerald blinks a few times.

"Hmmm… well pretty sure they would be shocked but understanding, I mean if they hear about Hunson they would probably understand this was the lesser of bad situations and I can work with this… besides you complaining about this form Maite?" Emerald said when he teasingly smirks at Maite while wiggling a few tentacles near her.

"N-No. Just concerned when you have to tell your parents what happened." Maite said as she blushed at the way Emerald moved his tentacles.

Emerald chuckles when he called it back and moved to sit by Marceline and Maite while he looks at Lillum.

"So Lillum, since its seems to be a thing we are doing, want to talk about where you got the flier?" Emerald said which made Lillum hum.

"Hmmm…. Alright could be a good way to help others kill time while they digest their food… you see shortly after I killed Ash..." Lillum said before she starts her story.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Ooo/ ?/ Lillum** _

_The scene showed Lillum while she rides a Minotaur mans cock while she moans and groans from the feeling when the Minotaur's cock pierced her pussy deep again and again while she had her hands on the Minotaur man's chest._

" _F-Fuck… you damn Minotaurs are fucking huge… fuck me harder Manish Man!" Lillum moans out while she rides the now identified Manish Man's cock, seems she was on the mountain where the Enchiridion was once stored and was crashing at MM's place._

" _Hehe, you got it." MM said before he starts fucking Lillum's pussy hard with great powerful thrusts._

_Lillum groans when she felt that and just kept her body still when she felt MM's cock fuck her again and again as time went on while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…_

_MM roars loudly before he has his cock bashed into Lillum's womb before climaxing hard._

_Lillum gasped from the feeling and groans when she came hard on MM's cock and drained his semen from his balls while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm._

_MM groans as he kept climaxing for about 20 seconds before he taps off._

_Lillum moans when she finished cumming hard on MM's cock and looks at him with a smirk while she licked her lips._

" _Hehe… tasty… thanks for the meal MM." Lillum said with a teasing wink since MM was pretty cool with succubuses, guess he had pleasant experiences with them… though Lillum couldn't blame MM, with muscles like his, he was prime lover material for Succubuses and Lillum felt that when she felt so full after one load._

_MM blushes as he chuckles._

" _My pleasure. And plenty more where that came from." He said as he points at his nuts._

" _Good, because its time to stop feeding and time to make sure you fire blanks… though I do have to ask, before we started you brought in a flier that a Banana guard gave you right?, mind if I look at it while I ride you a bit more?" Lillum said while she points a finger at the flier that MM had and it glowed when it floats towards Lillum's hand when she caught it and looks at MM with a smile on her face._

_MM shrugged._

" _Be my guest." He said._

_Lillum giggles before she looks at the flier while she rides MM's cock while she groans a bit from the feeling while she looks at the details._

_MM groans before he had his hands grab Lillum's ass before giving her cheeks a good squeeze._

_Lillum groans from that and when she got what she needed, she tossed the flier into a portal she made for storing things and grins at MM._

" _Thanks MM… I may take this job here on the flier so I'll need to leave soon, so unless I am around the neighborhood chances are we may not see one another for awhile so why don't we get really freaky?" Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice when she really bounced on MM's cock._

_MM groans again before grinning at Lillum._

" _Gladly." He said before he really starts thrusting his dick up hard inside Lillum's pussy._

_Lillum groans before the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Azure, Marceline, Bubblegum**

"...So after having the time of my life with MM, I came here since I wanted to make a contract with either Bubblegum or Marceline as fast as I could so I could stablize myself on Ooo and here we are." Lillum said when she explained how she got her flier.

Everyone blinked at the story as a few blushes at the details.

"I-I see… wasn't aware that you were with MM at the time." Bubblegum said.

"Well I needed some primo sources of food and who better than the manliest of Minotaur men?" Lillum said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes at the grin as Marceline chuckles.

"Still though, a great story. Maybe one of us should study MM." Marceline said playfully.

"Hehe, well why not let me do it with Maite?, Azure?, you, Marceline?, Bubblegum?... aside from me, I don't think you guys have done Minotaurs yet aside from Bubblegum here and I can introduce you all to him… or use the simulation room for that, your choice." Lillum said while she grins at Maite.

Maite was blushing brightly from the look as Marceline smirked.

"Well perhaps later, after your punishment."

Lillum chuckles before she got up from her seat.

"Alright… Mistress Marceline… might as well get the replica of the bag of bones out of the way before bringing in a real man or Minotaur in MM's case." Lillum teased while she gestured for everyone to follow her after she sees everyone had finished eating.

Everyone did get up though Maite was thoughtful.

"Should one of us at least go get Cedric?"

"I'll go, might as well see what he is up to." Azure said before she exits the room.

Bubblegum cleats her throat.

"Alright then, let's head to the simulation room."

Everyone else nods and a few minutes later, everyone got to the Simulation room and the AI greets the group.

" **Hello everybody, another day for simulations I take it?"** The AI said which made Emerald's eyes sparkle.

"Wow!, talk about high tech." Emerald said when he looks around the room like a little kid.

Maite giggles at Emerald's excited look as Bubblegum spoke to the AI.

"Yes and today would be Lillum's turn for her study."

" **I see, well Miss Lillum, please enter the room and I will talk you through on your three selections."** the AI tried to say but was interrupted by Marceline.

"Actually she already has a choice that I made for her… give her the Lich and the most intense roleplay you got, location doesn't matter." Marceline said while she grins at the monitor with the AI showing a basic smiley face that looked surprised now.

" **I see… that is an… interesting pick Mrs. Vampire Queen."** The AI said.

"Yeah well after what happened, you know what they say, payback is a bitch." Marceline said while Lillum entered the room.

"I don't mind, give me the most intense and kinkiest thing you got in that computer brain of yours." Lillum said when got in the center of the room.

" **Very well then."** The AI said as it took a moment to pick the most intense setting for Lillum's test/punishment.

This resulted in Lillum being put in a simulation where she was standing in front of some doors and a moment later her arms were gripped by some powerful looking undead while Lillum's arms moved to be tied behind her back and she was forced to walk towards the doors while the guards were silent and stopped in front of a high ranking undead knight.

The guards were undead as well before one of them spoke.

"State your business or begone." He said.

One of the guards holding Lillum nods his head.

"We caught a rebel summoning a succubus and subdued her, the summoning was botched so her powers were crippled for now, we are bringing her to our master who will decide her fate." The grunt said while his grip tightened on Lillum's arm.

Lillum groans from the grip as the two guards looked at one another before nodding.

"You may enter." The second guard said before the duo opens the doors.

A moment later, Lillum was forced into the room and she saw many undead of various ranks and looks, some looking human like, some looking like walking rotting corpses and some were prisoners looking her way, some people looked ill, some looked like they were tortured, some looked maimed, some were even nude and wearing collars… all in all… things looked depressing before Lillum was forced to stand in front of the Lich himself and she saw him for the first time and saw how massive he was framewise.

The Lich was sitting on his throne as he eye the two.

" _ **What is the meaning of this?"**_ He said.

The Guard with Lillum lets go of one arm and bows deeply.

"Milord, my scouts and I have found a rebel survivor of this world attempting to summon this succubus, we dealt with the wizard and thanks to that, the spell was incomplete leaving this demoness here, we brought her here since you may have uses for her that us lowly grunts may not comprehend since we heard Succubuses can gain power from simple acts." The Guard said while sounding respectful to his lord and master.

" _ **Hmmm… interesting."**_ The Lich said as he looks at Lillum with his soulless eyes making Lillum shiver.

" _ **Hmmm… and you say she is powerless yes?"**_ The Lich asked to make sure the Guard was correct.

"Yes my lord. She can't do anything to anyone." The guard said.

The Lich was thoughtful for a bit before he lowly chuckled.

" _ **Very well. Escort her to my… personal chamber."**_

The guard bows before he looks at Lillum.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest following me Succubus." The Guard said while he starts to lead Lillum out of the room while the Lich eyes Lillum while a high ranking guard looks at the Lich.

"Milord, will you have a use for her or are you going to try and break those females like you did with that Candy Royal and the Vampire Queen and their female allies?" The Guard said which surprised Emerald and the others when the AI put that in the simulation while the elevator opened to show Cedric and Azure walking into the room.

"Hey guys, we miss anything?" Azure asked when she looks into the simulated room and saw Lillum being forced to walk away from the Lich.

"Whoa… what's going on there?" Cedric said.

"Well Marceline had the AI put the works in this simulation and so far Lillum has been ' _captured'_ and now she is being forced to go to the Lich's bedroom." Maite said.

"I see." Azure said like she wasn't shocked when she heard all of this.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised.

"You don't find this surprising."

Azure, who got Ben from the kitchen as well, sets the Candy Corn pup down and stands up to look at Bubblegum.

"Considering what I've seen with this simulation room, nothing would surprise me other then the simulated characters becoming real somehow." Azure said while she shrugged her shoulders for a moment.

Most sweatdropped at the reply while everyone else shrugged before they focus on the simulation.

They watched as the guards moved to have Lillum in front of a large set of double doors and when the Doors opened… Lillum, and the others, saw a shocker when there were simulated versions of Bubblegum, Marceline, Phoebe, Maite, Azure, and a few other ladies in the room while they were wearing rags and in various cages hanging from the ceiling which was perfect for the Lich to reach in if he wanted to and a massive bed was seen while undead versions of Emerald and Cedric in rags were nearby while they had glowing green eyes to show an undead state and seemed unresponsive to outside factors while the guard leads Lillum to the bed while Azure looks at Bubblegum.

"Not sure who made this roleplay but seriously?" Azure asked while the AI interrupts.

" **Actually Marceline picked everything, I just used calculations to make it the most intense roleplay possible."** The AI explained while Azure looks at Marceline with a curious look in her eyes.

Marceline chuckles.

"Hey I suggested the works so even that surprised me."

"Either way… Glad we're not in THAT predicament." Cedric said as he was not liking how his simulated self looked.

Cedric's zombie self was missing the flesh on his left arm aside from his hand, his left eye was missing and the middle of his stomach was gone, in its place was some glowing green energy which worked to move the simulated Zombie's corpse.

Emerald's simulated self wasn't any better, he was missing his low jaw but wore some kind of metal contraption as a substitute, his heart looked like it was ripped out and the same green energy was in its place while Emerald's zombie was missing the flesh on his legs.

The real Emerald hums while he points at the simulated self.

"Well at least your zombie looks better than mine, at least you have a lower jaw and full legs." Emerald said while Lillum's arms were untied and she was forced onto the bed.

"Stay here and don't try and run, otherwise these two will restrain you, they did so before with the women in those cages and taught them some rather painful and humiliating lessons, can do it again." The Guard said before he left the room while the zombie versions of Emerald and Cedric just looked silently at Lillum for now.

Lillum grumbled as she sat on the bed since that was the only thing she can do since she has no powers in this roleplay.

"Damn it… if I had my powers back I would show everyone here a thing or two." She said, in character, as she glares at the two male zombies while feeling sorry for the women in the cages as she looked at each of them.

Aside from rags that barely covered their bodies, some looked a bit bruised and well… broken if the defeated look in her eyes was any indicator, looks like whatever the Lich did really broke them down.

A moment later, the door opened and the Lich walked into the room with barely heard thuds despide his large size while he looks at Lillum and the Emerald and Cedric Zombies bowed to him in his approach though they stayed silent… mainly for the Emerald Zombie since he had no way of talking now but the Cedric Zombie could still talk since had a mouth to use.

Lillum gulped as she sees the Lich approaching her.

"Just so you know, I will not submit to you." She said with defiance in her eyes.

The Lich just looked amused before he chuckles darkly.

" _ **Hehehe… Oh I'm hoping on that my dear succubus, you see I'm planning on leaving this dimension and may try and summon a different succubus of my own so I can use her powers to leave this world, I already ended most life and my minions here can handle the rest rather easily, Finn the human is dead, many resistances are subdued and dealt with and many more things were done to this world… still I can consider this a helpful moment honestly since I have one test I need to do before trying to summon a succubus… and that is to see if you can drain the lifeforce from an undead or not… need to make sure I don't get fully killed when trying to break a succubus in… why do you think I have these two here still when I could have had them leave?"**_ The Lich said when he gestured to Emerald and Cedric who keep quiet while they look at Lillum.

Lillum's eyes widened in shock.

"You sick bastard."

" _ **What?... did you expect me to be a good guy or something?... let me tell you after I killed that human… Emerald was it?... I had him break in his lover here and lets just say I had to remove his will entirely since he had trouble following orders unlike this other one here…. Plenty of dark emotions to work with after all."**_ The Lich said when he points to a shaking and bruised simulated version of Maite in a nearby cage while the Emerald zombie had dead eyes to show the Lich's point while the Lich gestures at Cedric to show the Cedric zombie smirking in an amused way.

Real Cedric, who was listening, frowns.

"Hey I don't have dark emotions."

" **On the contrary, you are easy to anger, you like to insult others when you don't really know them and before you threaten to dismantle me or something… I scanned your entire brain so unless you want me to tell everyone a certain secret that you don't want others to know about… I suggest not threatening me when I know your every action thanks to the scan and while you are not a bad guy, you have issues to work out so you are not easily angered."** The AI said while giving Cedric a half lidded look on the screen.

Cedric jolt when he just heard that the AI knows his secret making Marceline grin.

"What's his secret?" She said to the AI.

Though Cedric glares at the AI.

"Don't do it."

" **Oh I won't, just saying so you don't push me, I won't spill the beans on you… besides this is a simulation based off of data I have gathered so before complaining to me, try looking at yourself before you say something you'll regret… especially since a certain incident made you what you are today… I won't say more but talking with others maybe good for you… but what do I know?, I'm just an AI who has the ability to scan every memory known to a person and use it to help make simulations authentic, now then unless you want to talk, I would suggest looking back at the simulation, and Emerald, think you can go to the scanning helmet so I can go ahead and scan your mind?... oh and just to let you know, your body is fully defenseless so if anyone wants to mess with your body, they can, Bubblegum had sex with Cedric while he was out of it so…"** The AI said while Emerald chuckles a bit when he approached the table.

"Hey no worries, if a lady wants to have fun with me while I'm asleep, no issues here… ladies I am at your mercy." Emerald said while he hopped onto the table and placed the helmet on his head after he laid down and his body stopped moving when the scanning process starts while Marceline looks at Bubblegum with an amused look on her face.

"Liked to have fun with unconscious people?" Marceline said with a grin making Bubblegum blushed brightly.

Cedric though crossed his arms as he was now angry that the AI had dirt on him. Dirt that he didn't want no one to know.

Though considering what the AI said… was he really that bad thanks to that one incident?... maybe he should talk to a therapist later.

Maite was a bit concerned.

"You okay Cedric?"

"Peachy." Cedric said though it was obvious that he wasn't.

Azure just walked over to Maite and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Better to leave him to think, I told Cedric on the way here if he had issues he wanted to talk about, I would lend a ear for him or he could talk to others, pretty sure all of this is just a pretty big and unwelcome eye opener so to speak for him." Azure said while she had a patient tone to her voice.

Maite seemed to understand before she and everyone else looked back at the simulation.

What they saw was the Lich having the Zombie Emerald moved to Lillum and to her shock, he starts ripping off her clothing and though Lillm fought back, thanks to her not being able to use her powers thanks to the roleplay, she was nude on the bed while Emerald and Cedric just ripped off their clothing while the Lich summoned a bone chair to watch things for now while he gave the zombies orders… or more like Emerald since unlike the Zombie Cedric, Emerald was fully under his control.

" _ **Hehe… good… Cedric follow Emerald's lead, I'll be controlling him like a puppet so just make sure to have that bitch listen to any orders I give her."**_ The Lich said while he smirks at Zombie Cedric.

"Yes my lord." Zombie Cedric said as Lillum tries to cover herself.

"You sons of bitches!" She said.

"Shut up slut or I'll bitch slap you hard like I once did to that poor excuse of the Vampire Queen." Zombie Cedric said.

Lillum flinches a bit before she frowned at Cedric.

"Nice try but you'll need to try harder then that since I'm a kinky bitch." Lillum said while the Lich had Emerald's body move to grip Lillum's throat and force her onto her back while Emerald's cock was iron hard.

A moment later, Emerald used his other hand to grip Lillum's hair hard and forced her up so that she was sitting on the bed and his cock was in front of her face before the Lich spoke.

" _ **Open your mouth… or expect worse than a slap then."**_ The Lich said while he looked amused at this situation.

Lillum though didn't open her mouth as she didn't want to obey.

That caused the Lich to chuckle and snapped his fingers and everyone in the observing room was shocked when Zombie Emerald actually skipped slapping Lillum and punched her in the side of the face and knocked her flat on her back, Lillum's shapeshifting could get rid of the bruise that formed but the pain was still there for a few moments.

Azure frowned before she looks at Marceline.

"Not sure if this was really called for and I don't expect an AI to hold back so I can say this, seems you went overkill in this choice Marceline or is actually getting punched light on the payback meter?" Azure said when she didn't like this part here and was glad Emerald was zoned out right now under the helmet… chances are he would have fucked the punishment and go straight for breaking into the room and ending his zombie self for that one.

Marceline sweatdrops a bit.

"Yeah… even I think the punch was too much. Hey AI, think you can ease that up a bit?"

" **Very well, but try and make your requests more clear next time, you did ask for the most intense roleplay with the Lich of all beings so stuff like this would be warranted."** The AI said which made Azure roll her eyes.

"Not sure if I can give this command but mind making some kind of program that has a safety limit?" Azure asked while the AI rolled some digital eyes.

" **I do, but again Marceline's request pretty much overrode that setting when she asked for that, again blame Marceline for that one and her highness for allowing this kind of bypass, I just work with what I'm programmed with even if I can learn and grow like she has programmed me to do for more flexible choices."** The AI said while Azure raised an eyebrow when she looks at Bubblegum for a moment.

Bubblegum chuckles nervously.

"Um oops?"

Azure rolled her eyes while she and everyone else looked in to see Lillum while she sat up and held her cheek while the Lich, now programmed to hold back, still used this to his advantage.

" _ **I hope that was a lesson well learned… granted hitting a pretty face like that is not welcome but you should now see I won't hold back in disiplinning an unruly bitch… now if you are over the pain get on your knees and get ready to suck a cock."**_ The Lich ordered while Emerald moved to grip Lillum's hair again and forced her head near his cock.

Lillum groans from having her hair pulled and didn't have a choice in this matter before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the base of Zombie Emerald's cock.

Zombie Emerald didn't react much aside from a barely audible groan while he keeps a grip on Lillum's hair for a moment before he lets Lillum go so she could work his cock good while it grew to full power and was at the 14 inch mark like Emerald was registered as size wise.

Lillum was a bit shocked when she saw that since this was a perfect replica of Emerald's cock in reality before he was demonized as she kept her actions up before Lillum opens her mouth and swallow's Zombie Emerald's dick.

ZE groans lightly from the feeling while the Lich smirks when he saw that.

" _ **Good… follow these orders well and I'll make sure no more harm befalls you… for now…"**_ The Lich said while he chuckles at the anger in Lillum's eyes and gestured for Cedric to join in on the fun.

ZC grins before he got next to Lillum and he was now pointing at his now erect cock.

"Hehe, make sure you get mine as well bitch."

Lillum would have frowned if she wasn't sucking Emerald's cock, but she moved to suck his dick while she stroked Emerald off which made the mostly unwilling Zombie groan from the feeling while his cock throbbed in Lillum's hand.

ZC let out a pleased groans as he was enjoying, having his dick sucked before thrusting his dick a bit in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum gagged a bit from that but quickly adjust when she sucked the duo off when she alternates cocks… honestly it wasn't too bad even with the slight smell, seems their bodies were well cleaned and the magic used to keep their bodies from rotting worked well while Lillum used a hand to fondle Cedric's nuts when she sucked his cock more.

"Hehe, nice. Make sure you use that tongue of yours more." Zombie Cedric said.

Lillum rolled her eyes and keeps sucking the duo off while she could feel Cedric and Emerald getting closer and closer until…

ZC groans before he climaxed inside Lillum's mouth after Lillum went to suck his dick.

ZE did the same when he came hard on Lillum's breasts and the duo ride out their orgams before they both tapped off 20 seconds later.

A moment later, Emerald and Cedric pulled their cocks away from Lillum and the Lich looks at Cedric.

" _ **So how was she?, was she able to absorb anything from either of you?"**_ The Lich asked since he wasn't the one having sex… yet.

Zombie Cedric smirks.

"Well let's find out." He said before he looks at Lillum.

"Oi bitch, absorbed any of our cum yet?"

Lillum coughed up some sperm a few times before she glared at Zombie Cedirc.

"Like I could do that with such foul sperm, feels like I would get a stomach ache if I tried." Lillum said while she glared at ZC.

ZC rolls his eyes before looking at the Lich.

"Doesn't look like she can absorb our cum yet my lord."

" _ **I see… I'll be joining in then if thats the case."**_ The Lich said before he removed his clothing and though he was fully skeletal, he had a green glowing cock that was around 17 to 18 inches in length and 4 in width while he looks down at Lillum, the size made sense since the Lich was twice as tall as anyone in the room, maybe nearly three times taller.

Lillum's eyes widened like dinner plates when she sees the Lich's cock.

' _Oh fuck.'_ She thought.

The Lich chuckles when he approached the bed while Emerald restrained Lillum when he gripped her shoulders from behind.

" _ **Oh relax, I heard you Succubuses can take any cock when you transform into the lovers preferred form, even without power you'll be able to take it… with some time to adjust hehe."**_ The Lich said while he felt his cock get iron hard near Lillum and the Lich gripped her head with a bony hand and had his massive cock near her mouth.

" _ **Still I'll need my cock lubed so…"**_ The Lich said before he forced his cock into Lillum's mouth and it felt like her jaw was about to dislocate thanks to how much of the Lich's cock was forced down her throat and her jaw was opened to the limit.

Lillum's eyes widened as she gags and muffly groans from how forceful the Lich was with her.

" _ **Mmmmm… not bad, only Marceline was able to take my cock this deeply, the others nearly choked to death and I had to hold back a bit… but since you thrive on sex… why don't we see how deep I can get."**_ The Lich said while he gripped Lillum's head and forced more of his cock down her throat while the others in the observing room looked at the AI with worry.

"Isn't this too much?!" Maite said with a worried look.

" **Don't worry, though for most this would harm them or break their jaws, from what I gathered on Succubuses thanks to scanning Lillum's more basic thoughts, this is nothing compared to some cocks she has taken, I could have programmed the Lich to facefuck her from the get go or go bone dry with fucking her up the ass, I'm just holding back like requested and I'm taking Lillum's skills into account."** The AI said to ease everyone's worries.

"I see… well that's good to know." Bubblegum said with a relieved tone.

" **Indeed, anyway just know I won't cause lasting damage in the simulation but you may hear Lillum scream and what not since I am pushing her to the limit with this simulation."** The AI explained which showed that things will not be gentle for Lillum.

Most were again worried for Lillum after hearing that before looking at the simulation only to see Lillum still gagging and groaning loudly.

The Lich chuckles before he starts to facefuck her without holdin back and his cock was forced into Lillum's mouth and throat again and again while the Lich enjoyed the feeling.

" _ **Hehe… nothing like a succubus mouth to facefuck, going to enjoy breaking the next one's mouth in."**_ The Lich said while he roughly thrusts his hips again and again as time went on.

ZC grins as he watched the show while Lillum kept on groaning and gagging on the Lich's cock.

The Lich keeps this up for a keep a few more minutes before he pushed his cock deep into Lillum's mouth before he growled and came hard down Lillum's throat with great force.

Lillum's eyes widened at how much cum the Lich let out as the succubus Queen had a taste of his cum.

It had an oddly tangy taste when it seemed more on the minty side oddly enough, guess the AI didn't know how to… flavor the load… but tried to make it not repulsive while the Lich rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a ground and lets Lillum's head go and her head slipped off his cock and he chuckles when Lillum coughed a few times when she had trouble taking the undeads load, granted an AI's load wasn't filling per say, but the Lich did unload a lot down her throat.

Zombie Cedric chuckles at the sight as Lillum tries to catch her breath.

The Lich chuckles more before he stroked his cock to full power again.

" _ **Not bad, not bad at all, now lets see how well those breasts are, you may not have power but should have a natural shapeshifting so make your tits large so I can fuck them properly."**_ The Lich ordered while ZE moved to force Lillum onto her back so she couldn't do anything else.

Lillum struggles a bit but was futile before she sighs and use a bit of her shapeshifting powers to make her breasts a bit bigger between E-F size.

The Lich smirks before he moved to get over Lillum and move to have his cock sitting between Lillum's breasts and he used his hands to press Lillum's breasts together had while ZE moved away so the Lich could grind his body on Lillum's and she had to turn her head when she felt the Lich's cock rub against her face while she groans when she felt the Lich's massive cock move between her breasts again and again as time went on.

Lillum felt disgusted when she felt the Lich's body on her's, as Lillum groans.

ZC chuckles darkly as he watched while standing next to ZE.

"Hehe, this is a great show huh Emerald? Too bad there's nothing in that empty head of yours."

All ZE did was just stand there which caused Lillum to look at him and feel bad for ZE Emerald, seems he really tried to not submit to the Lich so his will was taken from him by force, Simulation or not, this was pretty sad, and that will taking was when he was forced to break Maite… add the fact that this happened in another dimension in some twisted reality and all the more so.

Real Maite got a bit teary.

"I know this is a simulation but… just so sad to what's happening."

" **Indeed, and if you remember Maite I told you that this is a past event from another Dimension so this simulation is based on that reality, honestly I cannot make this stuff up, just alter it to suit the roleplay required."** The AI said while it kept Emerald under in the scanning Helmet so he couldn't see what was going on.

Bubblegum decided to change the subject on this matter.

"How is Emerald doing AI?"

" **If you are talking about the Zombie Emerald, he is a husk, an empty shell with no real emotions and a puppet more or less, any kind of personality or will is squashed down by the Lich's power, as for this Emerald, his mind is currently being scanned but I'm keeping the scan slow for now so he won't have to watch this, so he is having a blissful dream more or less."** The AI explained beforei t fell silent.

Azure pinched the bridge of her nose and looks at Marceline.

"OK… next time you get the idea for a punishment, mind brainstorming it with others before you go through with it?, this is just cruel and sad more then actually punishing." Azure said when she really didn't like this kind of roleplay.

Cedric had to nod his head.

"Yeah… despite the… slight issue with me and her… this is too much. Plus if this is how I would be in that predicament, then someone should off me right now." He said as he was still bothered at his alternate self.

" **Well unfortunately I can't halt the simulation until the Lich has his way fully with Lillum… though considering the data I'm getting plus what she is going through… pretty sure she is hired no doubt… though Marceline… better get ready to be slapped or something since you caused this one, granted Lillum may not do that but even with what Lillum did… can't blame her since she is pretty much seeing an altered version of a lover being put down when he is at his lowest and all that."** The AI said when it talked about Zombie Emerald and the Maite of that world.

Marceline facepalms.

"Fucking A… really should've thought this through."

" **Well its not all bad, one good thing about this kind of simulation, I can pick branching paths and one of them involve Zombie Emerald, when the Lich's concentration wavers, break free of the Lich's control, its a rare simulation where that kind of reality happens so while I can't stop the simulation, I can divert this to a better ending so to speak."** The AI said to try and put a positive spin on this.

"Really?, you can do that?" Azure said while the AI got a half lidded look on screen.

" **Really, I can, one thing about my programming that I can use, I am made to work with probabilities and branching paths in said simulated worlds, the multiverse is a large place and from what I can see from a few spybots, there is one so far that has this exact ending I mentioned, should I implement it?"** The AI said while waiting for an answer.

Everyone looks at Marceline since she's the one that picked this making the Vampire Queen roll her eyes.

"Yeah, may as well do that." She said.

" **Very well… implementing branching path now, but won't take effect till the Lich, and I can only put this so bluntly, have sex with Lillum once, foreplay is not counted."** The AI said while a small list was pulled up next to it on screen.

" **As you can see, here is the info I automatically gathered from the simulated Lich and the real lich to make some cohesive data."** The AI said while the Lich's info was displayed.

**Name: Lich**

**Species: Undead (Top ranking)**

**Age: Right after the Mushroom war (1000+)**

**Gender: Male (From voice only) (Unknown if Lich has genitals)**

**Looks: Has a horn on one side of skull, looks like an oversized skeleton, had glowing parts while power is coursing through body**

**Penis size: Unknown (not known if Lich has penis)**

**Simulated Penis: 18 inches long, 4 in width (Based on frame and possible size calculated from that)**

**Semen Quality: Massive**

**Habit in wild: Unknown though given personality, would destory all life on Ooo and live in an undead world based on various factors.**

"Huh… so in a nutshell all you needed was just a simulated cock and semen quality?... looks like to me this is a throwaway data." Azure said to the AI.

" **Not Quite, remember this is events of the past so to speak in alternate Dimensions, the Lich there did get with a Succubus to try and open portals and had his way with her, however that did not come to pass, but the spybots didn't stay long enough to find out what happened in that world, only the better branching path was found later."** The AI explained while Azure felt a headache coming on.

"I'm just going to look back at the sex then since all this multiverse crap is giving me a headache." Azure said while she looks back to see the Lich really going to town with fucking Lillum's tits.

Lillum was groaning a few times as she kept moving her head away from the Lich's dick.

Though the Lich grins when he had a skeleton hand form under Lillum's head and forced her to look at his cock and it grinds on her lips which really got Lillum's body worked up much to her chagrin.

Lillum tries to resist but the skeleton hand on her head was too strong as Lillum kept her mouth closed.

Though the Lich looked amused by that while he keeps on grinding his cock between Lillum's tits more and more while he made sure to grind on her face as well more and more before he pulled his cock back so that it was aimed right at Lillum's face and the Lich pressed Lillum's tits together a bit harder and growled when he came hard on Lillum's face and best she could do was close her eyes when her face got plastered with undead sperm.

Lillum muffled as she felt her face getting pelted by the Lich's evil load.

When the Lich rides out his orgasm, the skeleton hand used a few fingers on Lillum's jaw bones and it squeezed its hand which forced Lillum to open her mouth and the Lich's load starts to land in her mouth before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan.

When that happened, unknown to the Lich and ZC, Zombie Emerald's hand twitched which oddly enough got Simulated Maite's attention since ZE, after he was forced into what he was, never did that before now.

' _H-Huh? Am I… imagining this?'_ Simulated Maite wondered.

Though it might have been her imagination since ZE didn't make any other movements while the Lich stands up and shook his cock a few times when he looks down at Lillum with an amused look on his face when he had the skeleton hand let Lillum go and she looked disgusted when she was forced to drink more of the Lich's load.

Lillum felt like throwing up as she drank more of the Lich's load.

That caused the Lich to chuckle again while he made sure to use a spell to clean his cock off.

" _ **Hope you enjoyed the meal, because I'm going for that pussy next for the real fun."**_ The Lich said when ZE and ZC moved to grab Lillum's arms and held them on the bed while the Lich used some skeletal hands to grip Lillum's ankles and had her legs spread so she couldn't stop the Lich when he moved to get over her and his massive cock was aimed at her pussy.

Lillum struggles before glaring at the Lich.

"Fuck you! Your cum tasted terrible!" She said even though her body would still feel a bit heated since cum was still cum no matter the taste.

" _ **Well then, might as well see if you are singing that tune when I fuck the foul mouth off you."**_ The Lich said before he moved his hips forward and his cock was forced into Lillum's pussy and was forced deep into her, thanks to her nature and thanks to the blowjob, Lillum's body was soaked and thanks to how Emerald fucked her in the Nightosphere and her naturally being welcoming to Monster cocks, she felt pleasure hit her hard when the Lich busts into her womb in no time and the Lich groans a bit from the feeling.

"GAAAHH!" Lillum moans loudly as she couldn't control her reaction.

The Lich chuckles when he heard that and starts to fuck Lillum hard and fast while the bed shakes with each thrust of his powerful hips.

Lillum groans a few times from how hard the Lich fucked her before she moans again as the pleasure kept hitting her which caused the succubus's toes to curl a few times.

This caused the Lich to fuck Lillum harder and faster while his body glows when he used more power in his thrusts so he could really wreck Lillum's pussy so not many could satisfy her.

After a bit of time, Lillum's resistance was slipping away bit by bit before she surprisingly said this.

"D-Don't… stop!" She moans much to her surprise.

The Lich smirks when he heard that.

" _ **Very well!"**_ The Lich growled when he starts to fuck Lillum harder and faster as time went on like she wanted.

ZC grins as he helped hold Lillum down as Lillum kept moaning before her face starts to look fucked up as her tongue hanged out as her pussy gripped the Lich's cock.

That caused the Lich to growl when he used even more power and this time Emerald twitched again which got Maite's attention when Emerald did it again… was the Lich using so much power in his actions that his grip on her Emerald was slipping?

' _Oh Glob… maybe Emerald is trying to get control of his body again.'_ Maite thought as she can hear Lillum moan even louder.

"D-Don't… ever… PULL OUT!" She groans loudly.

The Lich didn't need to be told twice when he used even more power to fuck Lillum harder and faster while Emerald twitched again while his grip on Lillum's arm loosened and thanks to the Lich's arm, ZC never noticed and with how intense the Lich was, he was too preoccupied to see ZE, but Lillum felt the pressure on her arm lessen even through the pleasure.

As ZC did his job, Lillum, who felt something off about Emerald, was still moaning as her eyes looked at the Lich.

"P-Please… need more!" She said with a look that begged the Lich to fuck her more.

That caused the Lich's concentration to slip long enough for ZE's eyes to dim and he blinks a few times when his eyes looked human like again and they dart around for a moment before his eyes narrow a bit… though while he saw the Lich so close he stayed still… must be waiting for the right time to strike after the Lich came which wasn't much longer when the Lich fucked Lillum harder and faster while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer though Lillum's orgasm was about to hit her hard until…

Lillum moans loudly as her face looked fucked up again in front of the Lich as she climaxed hard on his dick.

This resulted in the Lich tossing his head back and roaring when he came hard inside of Lillum's pussy, though he, thanks to his distraction with cumming, and ZC, who was holding Lillum's arm, they were shocked when ZE moved without a command and shot his hand towards the Lich's skull and a moment later, ZE pretty much gripped the Lich's skull while the Lich was having trouble recovering and ZE crushed the Lich's skull in his hands before anyone could register what happened fully while the Lich's body keeps unloading more sperm in Lillum in one of those giving DNA in dying moments while ZE held the Lich's body up so it wouldn't crush Lillum.

ZC was shocked.

"What have you done?!" He said.

Though asking ZE that when he was missing a Jaw was moot and all ZE did was give ZC an extremely cold look and threw the Lich's corpse at him which pulled the Lich out of Lillum's pussy and knocked ZC clear off the bed while many ladies look at ZE with shocked and possibly hopeful looks.

Maite looks at Emerald.

"Emerald? Is that really you?"

All ZE did was look at Maite but looked at her with a noticeable regret filled looked which answered Maites Question before the group noticed ZC getting the Lich's body off him and he looked pissed.

"Big mistake pretty boy. You may have lost a mouth… but you'll lose a head after I'm done with you." ZC said before he charges at Emerald.

This caused ZE to stand there before he moved to the sides to avoid swipes from ZC's attacks and a moment later during an attack, gripped ZC's throat and with eyes that momentarily glowed green for a second but in a less threatening way, ZE ripped off the metal collar on his body and to some shock, a Jaw made of spectral energy formed and he made a few noises before he shockingly spoke slowly and sped up when he gets used to his new mouth.

"I… was asleep… so long… but could.. see… hear… feel… everything… that happened… no more Cedric… you were good but lost your way long ago… I'm sure if your living self could see you now, he would agree that you need to rest in peace." ZE shockingly said while his free arm gathered spectral energy like the Lich for an attack… just how the hell did he do this!?

ZC's eyes widened in fear this time.

"N-No… I can't die. Not like this." He said as he tries to break free.

However it was too late since ZE sent the attack forward and he unleashed a beam of spectral energy that engulfed ZC and he was instantly vaporized and ZE looks at his hand.

"Goodbye… old friend." ZE said before he looks at the caged women, mainly Maite in this case.

Maite for the first time smiles as she looks at Emerald as tears leaked from her eyes.

This resulted in Lillum looking to see ZE use a lever and all the cages were lowered and another to open them while he keeps quiet.

The ladies shakingly got out of their cages before feeling rejoice that the Lich was gone.

"So it's over… the Lich is gone." Bubblegum said.

All ZE did was just start to walk away from Everyone while he had an empty look in his eyes.

Maite was confused.

"Emerald, where are you going?"

ZE looks at Maite and sighs.

"After what I did… I feel like I shouldn't be near anyone… besides someone's got to make sure this place is cleared of evil undead." ZE said while he looked really regretful from his time under the Lich's control.

"But Emerald, it wasn't your fault. The Lich was the one that caused this." Maite said.

"Maybe, but doesn't change the fact I did terrible things to you and the other ladies here." ZE said when he looks at the others with a really regretful look since he did pretty painful things to the ladies, mind controlled or not.

The women all looked at Emerald.

"Look Emerald. Even if 'you' did do… unspeakable things to us. You at least recognize your mistakes and regret them. Unlike that _**friend**_ of yours, you still have your humanity. None of us here are holding this against you. Right girls?" Marceline said to the other ladies.

Many nod their head before Azure speaks up.

"Yeah, besides I don't consider that Cedric the real Cedric, might as well just call him a corrupted version who had his good traits sealed, honestly the guy would have been good to date if he just kept his anger in check and learned to not act like an ass at the wrong time." Azure said while she crossed her arms while the real Azure blinks at that and looks at Cedric to see how he was doing and wondered what he thought when the simulated Azure thought Cedric could still be good boyfriend material if he wasn't zombified and had some issues worked out.

Cedric was quiet for a moment when he heard that though it seems, not only his zombie self was a bother but also… having that much anger will cause him to not get a relationship with anyone which made the young wolf frown.

Meanwhile in the simulation…

Lillum sat up with a groan which got everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot about her… hey are you alright?" ZE asked when he approached the bed but being careful not to get too close.

Lillum was able sit up before she looks at Emerald.

"Glad to see you got your senses back."

ZE looked a bit confused by that.

"What do you mean?, why are you glad?" ZE asked which made Lillum chuckle.

"Well… you may not believe me but…" Lillum said before she explained Bubblegum's simulation room and how it used past events in other dimensions to make some kinky situations while ZE looked stunned.

"Wait… I can get that this maybe a possible simulation since I'm not sure where you are from, but not only does another me have you, Maite, Bubblegum, and Marceline as my women… but you are telling me that I have the amulet of the nightosphere?... granted downgraded a bit but still?... you sure you are alright in the head?... And seriously the other thing I need to ask is your Bubblegum sane?... I mean she made a simulation room to watch her hired help get it on with various creatures in scenarios that would be considered far fetched to be in… is she insane?" ZE said while the simulated Bubblegum blushed a bit since apparently another version of her made a room that could look in on a situation like this.

"All true and yes she is sane. Despite the steamy things that happen." Lillum said with a little smirk.

ZE blushed a bit while he looks at Maite, Marceline, and Bubblegum when he wondered what they thought about this since apparently in another world he was with them.

Maite blushes as she was told that she was one of Emerald's women as did Bubblegum.

Marceline though spoke up.

"A bit to take in… I mean I'm shocked that another version of my dad gave the other Emerald his amulet… and there's the part that the other me was knocked up courtesy of you and Bonnie if I heard right." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"H-Hehe… yeah well main reason why I'm even here in this place is that Marceline wanted payback… going to probably slap her or something since I got punches earlier… I can be a sadist or masochist but only in kinky ways… punches are not fun… besides after what happened to my Emerald, my Marceline wasn't complaining when he could outfuck her and me combined." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Marceline blushes as she heard that as real Marceline facepalm herself for making those decisions.

Simulated Maite looks at Lillum.

"So in your Ooo, everything is peaceful still? And is that version of Cedric still have issues?"

"Well… peaceful as you can guess with the occasional troublemaker but thats is the norm in many Ooo's, and yeah Cedric still has issues but compared to that Zombie Version, would let the real Cedric fuck me anyday then let that guy near me again and its not the fact he is undead… guy had a rotten personality when under the Lich's control." Lillum said while she looks at Emerald.

"Still I could stomach your loads Emerald, must be because deep down you are still a good guy… hehe could taste it in the energy I sampled from you." Lillum said while she grins at a blushing Zombie Emerald.

Maite blush when she heard that though real Cedric was frowning for a different reason.

"Okay… whatever that… other me did is making me a pariah."

"More like making you look good in comparison, I mean you are pretty civil for the most part, but timing with laughing at others can be a bit of an issue… still compared to that other you, pretty good prize for any lady… this a plan of yours AI?, making Cedric look good since this Zombie Cedric can be much worse then he will ever be?" Azure said while the AI looked away.

" **I don't know what you are talking about."** The AI said while showing that this was pretty obvious way of making Cedric see his issues can be much worse but also show he can be much better if he wanted to be.

"But still… did the other me even fought against the Lich?... or did he allow himself to fall because of that anger or maybe… he did it willingly to save himself? Makes me question if I'm worth it to be alive in this world." Cedric said making a few blink in surprise when they heard that.

Azure sighs before she actually hits Cedric on the back of his head and looks at him when he held the back of his head while he was stunned from how strong the hit was.

"Look, just because you can be an ass sometimes doesn't make you a bad guy, you just need to learn from it, or is the normally proud wolf man who talks a big game is worried about going over to the darkside just because he saw a what if that happened in another Dimension and brought over to a simulation?, are you going to just give up when pressure is starting to hit you?" Azure taunts to get a rise out of the wolfman.

Cedric frowns before he growls.

"Fuck no!"

Azure smirks while she watched Cedric look at her.

"Good, then talking about some issues won't be too hard right?, tell you what, you go talk to a therapist or something and if there are good results, I'll give you a good time later." Azure said when she wasn't afraid of the Wolf man.

Cedric blinked when he thought that Azure was pulling his leg but he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't weak.

"Alright… I'll speak to a therapist."

Azure smirks before she surprised Cedric when she moved to kiss Cedric on the lips for a second.

"Great, consider this a before moment and to show that I'm not joking, I'll see you later after you talk with someone about your issues." Azure said while she grins at Cedric before she looks back at the simulation.

Cedric was caught off guard from the kiss and when no one was looking, Cedric felt something… weird in his gut. It felt… fluttery.

Though no one noticed while Lillum in the simulation looks at Emerald and the others in the room.

"So what now?, I can leave now or… well… if anyone is interested and for those who want a good stress relief, we could have some fun here." Lillum said when she grins at the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Seriously? Even after what the Lich did to you?" One woman said.

"Hey I'm a kinky bitch, wasn't faking anything when he fucked me hard." Lillum said when she looks at the woman and saw she looked like Breakfast princess when she heard about.

Breakfast Princess was again surprise after hearing that.

Though they did hear Marceline's voice.

"To be honest… I don't mind some actual fun after being in a cage."

Lillum chuckles though ZE Emerald looked a bit down.

"Well… not sure how fun things will be since I'm sure some would not want me here for traumatic reasons." ZE said while he looked bummed again.

Though surprisingly, Maite grabbed Emerald's hand.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Maite with surprised eyes.

Maite looks at his eyes.

"I don't know what they will say but… I wouldn't mind having fun with you." She said while blushing.

"R-Really?... even after what I did?" Emerald said while he looked greatly surprised when Maite looked happy to see him.

"Really. I never blamed you for what you did since the Lich was the one controlling you." Maite said.

Emerald blushed a bit somehow even though he was a zombie in the simulation and gripped Maite's hand.

"T-Thanks." was all ZE said when he was glad that Maite trusted him even after all that happened to her.

Maite smiles before she hugged Emerald as everyone watched.

Emerald blushed more and hugged Maite back… and thanks to the fact ZE was naked from earlier, his dick got erect in no time which poked at Maite's lower body.

Maite blushes when she felt that.

"I think your… friend seems to be very happy too, Emerald."

Emerald blushed when he heard that and gave her a small eyesmile since he can't smile himself.

"W-Well when a beautiful lady like you is near me, thing has a hard time holding back." ZE said while Lillum looked amused when she liked how this was going and how this simulation was turning out.

"See ladies, Maite trusts him. What about you?" Lillum said as she looks at the other women.

Many did look a bit nervous though Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Look, considering Emerald iced the Lich and Zombie Cedric so he's cool in my book and if an alternate him was able to get with me in an alternate dimension, Pretty sure having fun with this Emerald when he is not being controlled is a good thing in my book… still if you all want to cower and what not, feel free, I'm going to have some fun after getting some shitty time in that cage for who knows how long." Marceline said while she stripped from her rags and dropped them to the ground to show her body off.

The ladies blink in surprise when they saw that before they all noticed Bubblegum doing the same.

Bubblegum noticed the stares after getting nude.

"Emerald saved us and I owe him for this." She said before she walked towards Emerald and Maite.

Emerald blushed more while Lillum giggles at the sight.

"Not bad, anyway I doubt the AI controlling this simulation will let any enemies come here now, so I might as well have fun here before I leave… so you guys… why not get on the bed and lets have some real fun." Lillum said while she gestured for Emerald, Maite, Marceline, and Bubblegum to approach the bed.

The Marceline, Bubblegum and Maite nod their heads before they each help bring Emerald to bed.

When he was brought to the bed, he blushed when he was forced onto his back on the bed and the four ladies with him were grinning at him while he had a nervous look on his face.

Marceline chuckled.

"Oh don't worry dude, you're in good hands." She said as she licks her lips while eyeing at Emerald's dick.

Emerald blushed more when the four ladies had their heads approach his cock and they start to lick and suck on various parts which made Emerald groan when he felt that and he closed his eyes when he enjoyed the pleasure.

The other ladies blush while surprised at the sight as Maite and Bubblegum licked the bases of Emerald's dick.

Lillum focused on Emerald's dickhead while Marceline focused on his balls, all in all, things went from 0 to 100 in no time when Lillum starts to suck Emerald's cock while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

Marceline hums as she was liking the musky scent from Emerald's balls as Maite and Bubblegum were still working on the bases.

This went on for a bit while Emerald felt his orgasm getting closer and closer before he groans when he came hard in Lillum's mouth, seems being freed of the Lich's control shot his stamina without the power flowing through his body and he had a rather intense orgasm while he used his hands to pet Bubblegum, Lillum, Marceline, and Maite on the heads one by one when he tapped off while Lillum drank his load.

Said ladies blush from the petting as Marceline, Bubblegum and Maite kept pleasing Emerald's dick and balls while Lillum felt happy to finally taste normal cum.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and Lillum licks his cock clean which made him groan more.

It took a moment before Lillum takes her mouth off.

"Ah, now that's what I call good cum."

Emerald pants for breath while he looked confused.

"H-How?... still undead here and I'm not like Marceline… reanimated corpse and all that." Emerald said when he wondered why Lillum liked his sperm compared to earlier.

"Well major difference. When the Lich controlled your body, whatever he did made your cum taste foul earlier." Lillum said.

"Oh… well thanks I guess…" Emerald said while Lillum smirks.

"No problem… though I believe its Maite's turn to have fun with you and get to know the old you again." Lillum said when she looks at Emerald's iron hard cock which never went down yet.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that before looking at Emerald.

Emerald blushed as well when he looks at Maite.

"R-Right… what do you want to do Maite?" Emerald asked since he wanted to be sure Maite was alright with this.

Maite blushes while feeling nervous.

"I would like to… ride you with my… pussy."

Lillum giggles when she heard that.

"Ohh, getting to ride the death knight's cock, kinky." Lillum teased when she fondles Maite's ass a bit to get her in gear.

Maite jolts a bit from that action before a moment later she was seen positioning her folds above Emerald's dick.

Emerald blushed a bit when he saw that, and saw that she was slightly wet right now thanks to the earlier sex she watched with Lillum and the Lich.

Maite was still feeling nervous before she took a deep breath and lowers herself down before feeling her folds starting to swallow Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from the feeling while Lillum smiles when she heard Maite moan when she takes more into her pussy, a sight like this was pretty nice even with the current situation in hand that the Simulation picked for her.

Marceline and Bubblegum watched as Maite groans as she continues to take more of Emerald's cock.

When she got deep enough, he felt her cervix and groans more from how tight Maite had gotten.

"F-Fuck… Y-You know… forced incidents aside, I remember you never getting any looser… its like your body was made to be like a Globbess of sex or something." ZE said while many in the observing room looks at Maite with amused looks on their faces.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

Simulated Maite groans a bit.

"I-I could say the same for you. With a cock like this… y-you could a Glob of sex from a different life."

"Hehe, well interesting you should say that, though no Glob, my Emerald was changed so that he has two cocks and can summon many tentacles and has no limit to his stamina it seems… I blame the amulet of the Nightoshpere for that one if it keeps him from getting tired… you can do the math with that right since Emerald's cock here is massive… but double that with two dicks on one body." Lillum said with a smirk on her face while she used a hand to tease Maite's asshole.

Maite groans from that action though Marceline and Bubblegum, along with everyone that heard that, blushed brightly as they would picture this Emerald having the amulet and two cocks.

Lillum chuckles before she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum when she fingers Maites ass which caused her to bounce on Emerald's cock for a moment.

"I do have to ask, since even if this is a simulation and all, its still based off what your world is like, how bad is it here?, and are there many people still living or were many men killed and zombified like Emerald here and you ladies were taken captive?" Lillum asked since this room had a lot of females in it.

The women rubbed their arms.

"Only the stronger ones are zombified. Any of the weaker ones are forced to do hard labor." One female said.

"I see… well with the Lich dead here, I'm sure their wills will be coming back so may not be all bad, either that or Emerald here will have to take over since he did off the Lich… huh… wonder if that means that Emerald here is the king of the world now since this is a past event and things continue on from here." Lillum said while she looked a bit curious.

Everyone else blinked when they heard that though they haven't considered that as Maite bounced more on Emerald's dick that which made Maite groan more.

Emerald at this time was too focused on the pleasure to care and gripped Maite's hips and thrusts his hips upwards which caused his cock to ram into Maite's cervix again and again while Emerald took great care with his strength.

That action made Maite moan as she placed her hands on Emerald's chest.

"O-Oh Emerald!"

"F-Fuck Maite… f-feels s-so much better then ever." Emerald moans while he keeps on fucking Maite harder and faster as time went on until…

Maite moans loud before she tossed her head back and climaxed on top of Emerald's cock.

That caused Emerald to grit his teeth and he groans when he fired a long overdue load of undead sperm into Maite's womb and on Emerald's call this time instead of letting others do the work for him.

Maite moans loud as she feels her womb getting bloated which also made her orgasm stronger as the hedgehog woman rides her orgasm.

This caused everyone to look on when Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he enjoyed the orgasm.

Maite taps off as well before she tries to enjoy the afterglow.

Emerald pants for breath before he shocked Maite when he used a hand to reach for the back of her head and brought her down for a rather intense kiss, he had no lips but had a spectral tongue which went into Maite's mouth to give her a passionate kiss.

Maite was surprised by this action for a bit before she melts into the kiss and returns it as her tongues interacts with Emerald's tongue.

This went on for a moment before Emerald pulled away from the kiss and had a lustful look on his face when he wondered who was next when Lillum helped Maite off his cock while she had shaking legs when she felt weak in the knees.

Back at the room, Maite almost forgot about a certain someone before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hey Bubblegum, how is Emerald doing with the helmet?"

"Helmet?... oh you mean the mind scanner?" Bubblegum asked when she looks at Emerald on the table and he was still getting scanned.

"From what I can see, looks like Emerald is just about done, 10% in fact." Bubblegum said when she types on the keyboard to bring up the data that was being copied from Emerald's mind.

Marceline blinked a bit.

"10%? What about the other 90%?"

"Huh?... I mean Emerald has 10% left to go, 90% of his brain was scanned already." Bubblegum said when she wondered why Marceline asked that.

"Oh… thought it was the other way. Nevermind." Marceline said as she was feeling embarrassed now.

Bubblegum shrugged from that before she looks at Maite.

"Just wait about 3 minutes and Emerald will be scanned fully safely." Bubblegum said to ease any worried for Maite.

Maite did felt relieved before everyone else looked at the simulation to see who was next to fuck with Emerald.

Turns out it was Marceline and she had an amused look on her face when she had the position changed to have Marceline on her back and Emerald over her while a few ladies not a part of the fun were fidgeting when they were slowly getting turned on.

"Hehe, alright you stud, give me the works." Marceline said.

This resulted in Emerald aiming his cock at Marceline's ass when she speads her legs and Emerald slowly and carefully pushed his cock deep into Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans as she can feel the inside of her ass stretching a bit while feeling Emerald going a bit deeper.

Emerald keeps on going while he could feel his cock getting deeper and deeper until he gets balls deep into Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans a bit more before she waits for her ass to adjust.

This resulted in Emerald waiting for Marceline to adjust so she could give him the signal to start.

It took a bit before Marceline looks at Emerald.

"Alright dude. Start pounding away."

Emerald nods his head before he starts to fuck Marceline's ass hard and fast while he grunts with each thrust while his cock went deep in Marceline's ass again and again.

The real Marceline in the meantime…

The real Marceline blushes a bit at scene before chuckling.

"Damn… seeing this makes me want to have some fun of my own." She said before eyeing the group with a smirk.

That caused the AI to speak when Many in the room blushed.

" **I can pause Emerald's mind scan if you want to have fun with him or wait 2 minutes before Emerald wakes and you can have your fun here with him, Bubblegum had fun with Cedric here so not like messes can't be cleaned up."** The AI said while sounding a bit amused.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when the AI mentioned that as Cedric had a small smirk.

Marceline chuckled a bit.

"Nah, I'm not in a rush. I can wait till he's done."

" **Very well, 1 minute 45 seconds left."** The AI said while Emerald's mind scan keeps on going while back in the Simulation… Emerald had moved to kiss Marceline on the lips while he fucked her ass harder and faster as time went on.

Marceline muffly moans from having her ass fucked before she returns the kiss after wrapping her arms and legs around Emerald to make him thrust deeper before Marceline slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth.

That caused ZE's spectral tongue to fight with Marceline's for a bit while he made sure to angle his cock so that he would hit all the right spots to make Marceline feel as good as she could get.

Marceline's moans got a bit loud from that action as her tongue kept fighting Emerald's tongue before the Vampire Queen's ass tightens around Emerald's cock.

While that happened, the mind scanning helmet stopped scanning his mind and Emerald starts to stir which got everyone's attention when he groans and sat up while he removed the helmet.

"Good to see that you're back Emerald. How do you feel?" Bubblegum said.

"Like everything I ever knew was looked at all at once." Emerald said while he rubbed his head for a moment.

Cedric lightly chuckled.

"Join the club. It's like having your life flash before your eyes before the end comes."

"Yeah though only difference is I don't have a sexy lady having fun with me but can do that later… anyway what did I miss?, thought Lillum was having fun with the Lich or did Marceline change her mind and pick someone else?, looks like a zombie or something… looks like me?" Emerald said when he looks in the simulation and looked confused but wasn't irritated at all, just looked confused since Marceline seemed pretty gungho about Lillum getting fucked by the Lich.

Everyone looked to one another before they looked at Emerald.

"Do you really want to know?" Marceline said.

Emerald just looked more confused and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?... did something bad happen?, questions like that normally mean something bad from all those movies I watched in the past." Emerald said when he didn't like that question in this case.

"Well…" Cedric said before he told Emerald the details which were not pretty especially their zombie selves before getting to the end.

"... good side is… you broke free since the Lich was too preoccupied with Lillum so you killed him and saved the ladies. Sadly though, I was way too late to be saved so… had to be put down if you catch the meaning."

Emerald had wide eyes before he got a half lidded look on his face.

"OK… not sure who to be ticked with… Marceline for putting Lillum through that and having an alternate me punch Lillum before things got better relatively speaking… Bubblegum for having this kind of program though the branching path did help… or me for not breaking into the room to protect Lillum while I was out." Emerald said when he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well it could be all three but dude, you're taking this too seriously. It's just a simulation, it's not technically real even if you feel things." Cedric said as he tries to calm down Emerald.

"Easy for you to say, I mean if you had a lady who got punched and the damage lasts even after this simulation ends, would you be pissed or calm?, honestly I'm rather calm despite being serious… I mean I would worry Lillum would slap Marceline or backhand her in payback or something if this good stuff doesn't make up for what happened." Emerald said since he points out Lillum, the one who got punched could come after Marceline.

Cedric shrugged.

"Well you may have to hold Lillum back when she gets out since she mentioned it earlier. Also as to your question, I would need a lady first before thinking that. Unfortunately… romance and I don't get along now." He said making most blink in the room.

"For now at least, going to give him a shot persay if he talks to someone about his issues." Azure said when she smirks at Cedric while Emerald blinked in surprise and looks to Cedric to see if what Azure said was true.

Cedric was quiet.

"It's true."

"Well its at least possible with Azure and maybe more ladies if you play your cards right." Emerald said while he crossed his arms while he looks around.

"So aside from… that… I miss anything else?" Emerald said while the AI answered.

" **Actually Marceline wanted to have a good time since her simulated self is getting pleased right now."** The AI said while Emerald blinks at that and looked at Marceline to see of that was true.

Marceline lightly chuckles.

"Yeah, thought you could use a good one after having your brain scanned."

Emerald blinks at that before he grins a bit evilly.

"Alright… though you can consider this payback for Lillum… I'll give you a good time but… how about both cocks up your ass?" Emerald said with a demonic glow in his eyes to show raw lust in them.

Everyone else blinked in surprise when they heard that as Marceline sweatdropped a bit.

"Well… I guess I deserve that." She said as she smirks at Emerald.

"Right… and since no one would care if I fucked you here and now, might as well drop those pants so I can lube up that ass at least." Emerald growled out while the front of his pants twitched a few times to show he was slowly getting erect in his pants.

Marceline did lick her lips before she unbuttoned her pants and dropped them to the floor before she floats to a wall and had her hand on it with her ass pointed at Emerald.

She even shook him to entice Emerald.

That caused Emerald to grin when he walked towards Marceline and after having a hand roughly grip her ass, he moved to squat down and had his tongue attack Marceline's asshole from the get go while many in the room saw this and knew this public thing would be a thing from now on it seems.

"Huh… is it odd that I'm getting numb to this?" Azure said when she didn't find this odd at all.

Cedric chuckles.

"Not really if you're already getting used to that. I mean there are certain places where you can have fun in public. Heck, where I'm from it's like that too."

"Oh really?, where is that?" Azure said while she sounded curious while Emerald gripped Marceline's ass and had his tongue go up her asshole in no time.

Marceline groans from that action, Cedric smirks.

"Later, when it's my turn for the test."

Azure just shrugged at that when that was fair enough before she looks back to the real Emerald when he used a hand to lightly smack Marceline's ass to tease her while Bubblegum and Maite in the meantime…

Bubblegum and Maite blushes a bit brightly when they saw the way Emerald uses his tongue on Marceline's ass as Marceline groans from the smack.

This went on for a few minutes before Emerald pulled his tongue out of Marceline's ass and stands up while he worked to unbutton his pants.

Marceline pant a bit before turning her head as she was feeling excitement when she saw Emerald pull his pants down.

A moment later, his cocks sprang free while he had a grin on his face when they were iron hard in no time and both looked just as massive as before.

Marceline chuckled.

"Alright big guy, this ass is waiting for its punishment." She said before she slapped her own ass with one hand to entice Emerald more.

That caused Emerald to act when he placed his hands on Marceline's ass cheeks and spreads them to show her asshole and he used a tentacle to hold his cocks together when he aimed them at Marceline's ass and pushed his hips forward… it was slow going but after a minute of pushing, Emerald managed to get both dickheads inside of Marceline's ass and groans from how tight she was before he starts to force both cocks up her ass.

"F-Fuck!" Marceline groans as she can feel both cocks doing inside her ass.

Emerald grits his teeth when he forced more of his cocks up Marceline's ass and managed to get about 8 inched before he had to stop to let Marceline adjust, he was trying to push her limits but not harm her per say.

Marceline groans as she took a few moments to adjust before she gave Emerald the signal to continue.

Emerald nods before he starts to thrust his hips and with each thrust his cocks do deeper and deeper into Marceline's ass again and again as time went on.

Everyone else watched as Marceline continues to groan each time Emerald moved his cocks deeper.

For a bit, this went on for awhile while Emerald fucked Marceline's ass while Maite who was closest to the duo and could see everything… well her body felt like it was heating up when she was getting turned on.

' _Ooooh… now I want to have fun with Emerald.'_ Maite thought was she now fidgeted a bit.

Emerald noticed and smirks when he had a few tentacles appear from his body.

"Hehe, worried I may leave you out Maite?... all you need to do is ask and we can have fun." Emerald said while he keeps on fucking Marceline's ass while some tentacles wiggle near Maite.

Maite blushes brightly but she knew that her boyfriend was right.

"Please let me join in, Emerald." She said.

That resulted in Emerald smirking.

"Strip then." Emerald ordered while he smirks at Maite.

Maite blushes more as she takes off all her clothes in front of everyone till she was completely nude.

Emerald's tentacles moved over to pet various parts of Maite's body, her breasts, stomach, ass, pussy, cheeks… all to make her relax and feel good at the same time while a few tentacles rub against her ass and pussy to get her warmed up while he fucked Marceline hard and fast now when he got 10 inches of his cock up her ass..

Maite shudders from these actions as Marceline was groaning a bit loudly as her toes curl on the floor.

This went on for a bit while he could feel his cocks throbbing a bit but he keeps on pleasing Maite and gently slipped a few tentacles into her ass and pussy while a couple tentacles formed suction cups on them and stuck to Maite's nipples and pulled hard on them for an intense sucking action.

Maite was surprised when she saw that before she starts to groan a few times before moaning a bit.

The tentacles thrust into Maite's ass and pussy again and again and another tentacle gripped her on the waist, while another went to her ass and Maite was lift into the air and brought over to Emerald who pulled Maite in for a kiss while he fucked Marceline even harder then ever.

Marceline was groaning and moaning loudly as her ass was getting pounded while Maite moans as she kissed Emerald back while enjoying the pleasure.

This went on for a bit while in the simulation, ZE had fucked Marceline's ass for awhile and after a minute more of straight on thrusting, ZE went balls deep into Marceline's ass and growled when he came hard inside her.

Marceline groans loudly as her ass tightens around ZE's dick before climaxing hard on it as Marceline held him close.

ZE groans when he felt each shot exit his body with powerful waves of pleasure hitting him again and again while he felt Marceline's ass squeeze his cock while he held her in a tight hug and kisses her on the lips.

Marceline moans as she kissed ZE back hard while riding out her orgasm as her toes curled.

This went on for 20 or so seconds and Emerald tapped off with a grown while he enjoyed the afterglow.

Marceline was on the same boat after tapping off before lightly chuckling.

"H-Hehe… Damn t-that felt good."

ZE lightly chuckles before he looks at Lillum and Bubblegum.

"Who's next?" Emerald asked when he looks at the duo.

Bubblegum blushes before she looks at Lillum to see if she wants next dibs.

Lillum chuckles before she gestures for Bubblegum to go first while ZE pulled his cock free of Marceline's ass.

Bubblegum nods at Lillum before she walk towards ZE as the rest of the ladies sees this.

" _Can't believe they're really doing it."_ One woman whispers to another.

_"Yeah… especially after what he did, mind control or not."_ another lady said while she blushed a bit.

Though another lady whispered her opinion.

" _Even so… maybe he does deserve a chance. I mean it's obvious he feels guilty for everything."_

That caused a few women to nod when they heard that while they look to see Bubblegum sucking ZE's cock while the real Bubblegum at the time…

Real Bubblegum blushes as she sees herself doing such actions as Cedric smirks.

"Getting turned on your highness?"

That caused Bubblegum to blush and she kept quiet but the blush spoke volumes.

"Hehe, well I told you if you want some fun you can ask. Unless you want Emerald to do that since he's multitasking." Cedric said with another smirk.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Bubblegum when he pulled away from kissing Maite.

"I don't mind either way, though try and make sure not to get knocked up… pretty sure I get first dibs if anything serious does happen before Cedric tries that… though he would have to make it worth my while by letting me do the same to any ladies he gets." Emerald said with a smirk while he fucked Marceline harder and had his tentacles thrust deeper into Maite's holes while the suction cups on Maite's nipples pulled harder.

Bubblegum brightly as Cedric chuckles.

"Whoa there man. Need to at least get a woman… maybe two before that. Though if the lady I get would want a kid after marriage… unless Glob forbid something happened." Cedric said before knocking on the table.

Emerald sweatdrops at that while he keeps on fucking Marceline's ass and his tentacles keep on pleasing Maite.

"Well just saying if you knock up Bubblegum, I get to knock up a lady of yours if you get any like one or multiple… granted need their permission but don't be too pissed if I do that in the future man." Emerald said while he used a hand to smack Marceline's ass hard.

As Marceline groans Cedric did frown a bit as he didn't the sound of that.

' _Note to self… stock up on contraceptives or learn a spell to prevent knock ups.'_

Emerald chuckles in amusement while in the simulation, seems ZE had plenty of fun with Bubblegum and was now fucking Lillum hard and fast while he played with her breasts and sucked hard on one of her nipples while he lifts and lowered her onto his cock.

"Oh yes Emerald! Really fuck me hard!" Lillum groans before moaning loud.

That caused ZE to really pound away while Simulated Marceline looks at Similated Maite and Bubblegum.

"Hey, considering what we just heard and this is just a simulation of a past event so this isn't just a messed up game to Lillum, does that mean that since Emerald freed us and is acting like this?, does that make us his women?, I mean most powerful guys here in this world were offed or turn into zombies and I'm undead so no real issues on my end, but wouldn't that mean from here on out, things could be interesting?, I mean most of this world thanks to the Lich is more or less Undead land so how will we make sure things can go back to normal over time?" Marceline asked when she looks at the others.

Bubblegum and Maite blinked a bit after hearing that before being thoughtful.

"Well… perhaps you have a point. I mean I was 'thanking' him for freeing us. Though considering what the Lich destroyed and… took away, I don't know how this world can ever go back to normal. But it's not impossible if we all stick together." She said though was sad as she thought of the friends that she lost like Finn and any other people she cared.

Maite hugged Bubblegum a bit to cheer her up while ZE, who keeps on fucking Lillum, pulled his head away from a nipple and looks at Bubblegum.

"N-Not to… w-worry… I-I'm sure… w-with a b-brain like yours… you c-can make a p-potion or something… that can…. Re-revive many who died and what not… s-soul is still in my body… j-just needs to be restored and I'm normal again." ZE points out before he went back to fuck Lillum harder while he smashed his lips on hers to make the kiss intense.

Lillum moans into the kiss before she returns it after wrapping her arms and legs around ZE.

Bubblegum, who felt better from Maite's hug, did perk up after hearing Emerald's suggestion.

"Maybe I can do that. If I get the right ingredients and equip, maybe, just maybe I can bring back everyone we lost and personally help fix Emerald."

"Well hopefully we won't get attacked by more zombies, I heard from Finn and Jake on a couple times where your reviving potion thing backfired so better have a second opinion or something with Death maybe?, didn't Pep before he bit it tell you how to go to the dead world and speak with Death?" Marceline said when she points out those things.

Bubblegum sweatdrops as she remembers her past mistake.

"Right… may need a plan B just in case as for Death… I think I remember Pep telling me something before the Lich attacked my kingdom. I could perhaps negotiate with him but… what could I give to Death that he already has?"

"Well, don't have a kingdom yet so don't have much territory… you did questionable to pretty bad things even before the whole Lich thing… best I can say is just birth a kid for him or something if he is not with Life, Honestly I don't see him helping out unless necessary and the guy hasn't done much with the Lich so he could owe us or maybe he was kept busy by the Lich with all the souls sent to him." Marceline said since Death would have heard all about Bubblegum and her actions.

Bubblegum face palms herself.

"Damn… if Death knows my… work then what good will it do if I ask him? Plus if he still has Life, then the kid part would be out of the question. Why didn't I think things through more thoroughly before doing things. Makes me wish that I shouldn't have a brain."

"Yeah well its a sexy brain I care about, besides offering to have a kid with Death isn't the worst thing, Globs are normally restricted to their own plain of reality and in my case, as long as I make a portal I can come and go freely, otherwise I would be stuck in the Nightosphere being dad's kid." Marceline points out before she smirks at Bubblegum.

"Besides are you scared of raising a kid?.. I wouldn't mind helping you out after we get your kingdom back." Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment.

"I'm not scared."

"Hehe, good, there's the stubborn Bonnie I care about." Marceline said while she kissed Bubblegum on the cheek for a second.

Bubblegum did blush before she smirked before grabbing Marceline's shoulders and smash her lips on hers.

Marceline's eyes widen with a blush before she went with the kiss and hugged Bubblegum which resulted in Maite and many women looking on when they watched the duo make out.

Though while that was the attention getter, ZE in the meantime fucked Lillum harder and faster until he made one good thrust into Lillum's pussy and growled when he came hard inside of her, filling her with his load.

Lillum moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as she tightens her hold on him.

ZE groans loudly when he felt that and unloads more into Lillum's pussy and thanks to her body, she was able to absorb the load though it wasn't really filling thanks to this being a simulation of sorts while ZE and Lillum ride out their orgasms.

It took a bit before Lillum taps off after 20 seconds.

When she did and felt ZE finishing up with her and moving to sit on the bed, the AI's voice was heard by her.

" **Lillum, considering how long you have been in here, I would suggest ending the simulation now and coming back since your Emerald is awake and punishing Marceline on your behalf… though considering the situation… not sure if that is a punishment at all."** The AI said while ZE Emerald, looked up when he seemed to hear that and looks at Lillum.

"Guess that means times up huh?... well it was nice meeting you and sorry again for punching you." ZE said when he felt bad for that attack.

Lillum giggles before she pats ZE's cheek.

"Oh don't worry. You weren't in control of your actions."

ZE Blushed a bit while Lillum got to her feet off the bed.

"I will say this though, if I even want to have fun with you later down the line and maybe more with a possible harem of ladies that you may have, I may see if the AI can see what this alternate branching world is like, though considering its a simulation, I'm not sure if any of you will remember me or even know me." Lillum said while ZE chuckles.

"Well if that Emerald is anything like me, I'm sure a beauty like you will be welcome, who knows, you say this is past events locked on in some kind of simulation but who knows what really happens, for all we know you could be just time traveling and not know it… either way see you later, either a second time or for a first pleasant meeting… though if we somehow meet again, I wouldn't mind going another round with a woman like you." Emerald said while he had a toothy grin on his spectral jawed face while the simulation starts to break down and slowly worked its way to the bed.

Lillum smiles before leaning it to kiss ZE's forehead.

When she did that, Zombie Emerald smiles before he vanished and Lillum was in the Simulation room which caused Lillum to get to her feet when all the filth on her body vanished besides sweat and she was able to float to the observation room and blinks when she saw Marceline having a fucked up look on her face when Emerald fucked her ass with two cocks and was using his tentacle to please Maite while Cedric had Bubblegum on all fours and was fucking her pussy hard while Azure was the only one standing and looked amused at Lillum.

"Welcome back, seems your show really got everyone worked up." Azure said when she smirks at Lillim.

Lillum chuckles.

"I bet. And I gotta say that it was interesting… well almost." She said since she still didn't like the punch and other things.

"Yeah well Emerald tried to punish Marceline for you but well…. Backfired when Emerald fired both barrels up her backside." Azure said before chuckles at her joke somewhat.

Lillum sweatdrops.

"Well bottomline, I went through with it, Marceline and I are good and it's obvious I got hired."

" **Indeed, congrats on the Job Lillum, though you still need to iron out a contract with Bubblegum officially, I'm sure with some work with helping her iron things out, it can work out… though you may have to consider the Marceline knock up one a freebie since it got you into hot water."** The AI bluntly said to the succubus.

"Indeed… I will say, the simulation was very gloomy when the Lich was in charge. I bet Cedric and Emerald didn't like their alternate selves." Lillum said.

"No fooling, Cedric was ticked by his alternate self and thanks to some talk, I made a deal with him into going to talk with someone about therapy so no real loss here per say since you helped with this, and Emerald looked ready to bust into the room when he heard about his alternate self slugging you before this happened." Azure said when she point at Emerald with a thumb while he keeps on fucking Marceline's ass with both cocks before he growled when he came hard inside of her with a seem groan while the tentacles in Maite's pussy and ass fired some loads as well surprisingly enough and filled her ass and womb as a result.

Both ladies groan before they climaxed hard as Lillum licked her lips before looking at Azure.

"Well, at least Emerald is calm and good job with convincing Cedric. If things work out… possible wedding bells." She said as she nudges at Azure.

"Errr… better reword that, makes it sound like you are making it sound like Cedric and Emerald would hook up or something." Azure said when that sounded off to her.

Lillum blinked when she heard that.

"Wait, what? I meant you and Cedric."

"Ah, well its possible though just saying, better word your words carefully since my name never popped up just now… just saying." Azure said while Emerald pulled his cocks out of Marceline's ass which gapped for a moment and sets Maite on her feet and made sure she wouldn't fall when he removed the tentacles from her and his loads dripped from their holes.

Lillum sweatdrops at Azure before smirking when she gets behind Emerald and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She said playfully.

That caused Emerald to smirk when he played along.

"I don't know… a sexy Demoness or a beautiful Globbess?... hard to tell which is which with just sexy hands alone." Emerald said while he chuckles a bit.

Lillum chuckled before she uncovers Emerald's eyes and have him look at her before Lillum kissed his lips.

Emerald returned the kiss while he hugged her lightly around the waist.

Marceline and Maite, who were recovering, were able to see that as Lillum kept the kiss up.

Though Emerald did get an amused look in his eyes when he had his hands go to Lillum's ass and gripped the soft cheeks.

Lillum lightly groans before she did the same thing as she grabs Emerald's ass.

Emerald jolts from that before he lifts Lillum off the ground and sets her on a nearby table while he felt his cocks get hard in no time fast while he moved his hands to pet Lillum on her waist, base of her tail and moved to her wings to pet them in a teasing way.

Lillum blushes from the petting before she spreads her legs to show Emerald her folds.

That resulted in Emerald to grin before he aimed one cock at Lillum's folds before he smirks when Lillum grins when she used her tail to have his cocks press together… seems she wanted both barrels up her pussy.

"Come on Emerald. Double stuff this pussy." Lillum said as she lustfully grins at Emerald.

That caused Emerald to just fuck it and pushed his hips forward and his cocks shoot into Lillum's greedy pussy in no time and Emerald starts to fuck her hard and fast while his cocks bust into Lillum's womb again and again.

"Oh fuck!" Lillum groans before she hugs Emerald to make him thrust his cocks even deeper.

That was no issue for Emerald when he fucked Lillum harder and faster than what he could do when he was a normal human.

That made Lillum groan and moan loudly as Maite and Marceline blush at the sight.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum and Cedric, Cedric was really fucking Bubblegum's pussy while he used a hand to smack her ass again and again and was amused when her ass rippled but always seemed to go back to its normal state.

Bubblegum yelps from that action before she groans loudly as her pussy actually tightens around Cedric's dick.

"Hehe… man I heard Marceline is the bottom in your relationship but you seem to enjoy pain just as much as her!" Cedric said while he keeps on fucking Bubblegum's pussy and keeps on smacking her ass harder and harder.

"Gah!" Bubblegum groans loudly again before she moans from having her pussy pounded.

This resulted in Cedric fucking Bubblegum harder and faster while Azure, who was the only one who didn't have fun yet, to roll her eyes before she looks at Maite and Marceline.

"So… you two want to have fun with me since the guys, Bubblegum, and Lillum are busy?" Azure asked while she had a stoic look on her face.

Maite blinked a bit after hearing that as Marceline chuckles.

"I'm game." Marceline said.

That caused Azure to chuckle before she looks at the AI.

"Hey, give Marceline and I a good simulation if you will be so kind… and if Maite wants to have a good time, let her join in." Azure said when she walked into the Simulation room while the AI gave Azure a response in the positive way to show the AI would do so.

" **Gladly Mrs. Azure. Anything you recommended?"** The AI asked.

"Just make sure to not give anything too hardcore that would get us punched and we are good." Azure said while Marceline didn't look amused.

Marceline sweatdrops as the AI made a hum noise.

" **Very well."**

Azure then looks at Maite.

"Want to join Maite?" Azure asked when Maite was the only one to NOT have fun it seems now while Azure and Marceline get ready to have their own fun.

Maite blushes brightly though Emerald and Cedric seemed to be busy with their partners before Maite looks at Azure.

"S-Sure." She said before she approaches the duo.

The scene then fades to black on this day while the Creature study group had their fun for the rest of the day… 3 ladies down, two guys to go on the hiring Arc.

* * *

**(End of Lillum's Chapter, next is Cedric's chapter.)**


	5. Guardian Angel Study

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk while they were playing a game where they played on a Switch and the game was FighterZ, it was the single player story and they took turns with the controls.**

" **Hehe, man I love this game, one of the more punch heavy games, though MK 11 isn't too bad, just need to save up for the expansion pass for that one with the added aftermath campaign before I show you how good that game is… aside from that Kronika boss fight… doubt anyone would complain if I used easy mode on that fight alone… cheesing moves and what not." TME said before he frowned at how irritating Kronika was during her fight while he watched Atomsk play as Goku, Adult Gohan, and Piccolo while he fought clones of the trio in one of the story missions side battles for gaining exp.**

" **Right… though I never played it and don't got a switch." Atomsk said with a playful sweatdrop before continuing.**

" **But I get the gist of MK."**

" **I see, well just to let you know, get the Switch Lite, pretty much made for portable gaming period… though may try the original version since my Switch lite may have motion control issues, but the rest of the games are pretty fine." TME said while he watched Atomsk win the match with some quick button mashing with medium attacks for Goku which ended with Goku using a kamehameha on the final clone.**

" **Oh yeah! Who's the man?!" Atomsk said.**

" **Hmmm… you are though try saying that when you fight an online match against a player who knows the ins and out of how the characters fight." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops.**

" **Man… you ruined the moment. I can hardly win again a player like that."**

" **Hey you never know, compared to most fighters, DBFZ is pretty simple except for the combos but many mainly work to hit hard and fast so if you get something going… don't let up… I win a few matches and lose some but I have fun since its not cheap." TME said when he had an irritated look at cheap fights… mainly the hard mode in the arcade section of DBFZ and looked pretty ticked from that.**

**Atomsk would've said something before he noticed the readers.**

" **Oh wait, we have company. Want to say something to the readers before we start the chapter?"**

" **Sure, depending on how things go after the intro chapters, Atomsk and I may go for a more adventure or action based route depending on how things go depending on creatures or the arc of the story so don't be surprised when we go from having the characters bumping uglies to having them kick ass or subdue a target by force." TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

" **Oh yeah, since this is Cedric's time, got a creature or humanoid in mind for Cedric to tackle since he needs to be tested on if he can study a creature or not?" TME asked when he looked curious on what Cedric could bone.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

" **Hehe, oh I have something in mind. But why say it when we can show it." He said with a grin.**

" **Fair enough… anyway last time Lillum went against a Simulation of the Lich and more or less passed though to be fair and let the group rest… lets say this went to about… 2 days later?... mainly for resting and to give Lillum time off since she did get clocked good by an alternate Emerald more or less." TME suggests so he can be a nice guy to his OC's, mainly Lillum in this case..**

" **Yeah that's fair. I mean they, Lillum mostly, needed a break after that fiasco." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… anyway we won't take anymore of your time so enjoy everyone." TME said while the scene went back to the Candy Kingdom two days after the Lich study session.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ ?/?**

The scene showed everyone in the throne room while Finn and Huntress had appeared since they were finally ready to talk details on their testing phase before getting hired.

"... we're in agreement?... you two will go through the same test everyone else will and if your results are satisfactory you two will be hired to go through a study session with a various creature with various amounts of pay depending on the difficulty?" Bubblegum said while Huntress shrugged.

"Well while the gold sounds cool, I'm more interested in the sperm, some potions are made with the stuff and could get a lot of powerful effects, may not be a succubus but you can get the powerful lifeforce from the sperm can be a strong agent, let me take a vial or two and I'll be good." Huntress said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"I-I see… if that's what you need then I'll accept that."

"Great, got a number of potions and can have that Lillum succubus help me since she loves sperm." Huntress said while she points a thumb at Lillum.

Lillum chuckles.

"If it means having fun then count me in to assist."

"Great, and since I doubt Finn would drink sperm based potions… hmmm… well we had talked about this but I'm suggesting my idea since many ladies here, or at least you and Marceline owe Finn so why not make things kinky and let Finn join in on the fun or let him ask if you and Marceline can have fun with him?... honestly I doubt Finn can ask for much when he has treasure piles out the yin/yang and I can help enchant weapons and make arms for him in a pinch if he's not feeling cybernetic so…" Huntress said while Emerald got a half lidded look on his face.

"Oh come on… first Cedric with Bubblegum now this… unless you are willing to make my day and try and offer to birth a kid for me if Finn happens to knock one of them up… mainly Marceline after what Bubblegum and Lillum did, why should I agree since I want to be a bit selfish here and say they are my women and one guy is enough unless they make it worth my while." Emerald said while a tick mark appeared on his head and he tapped his foot in annoyance… Cedric he could stand but Finn was a stranger to him more or less aside from hearing about his heroics and while Finn and Huntress were surprised about Emerald's change, they could see what Emerald was ticked about when they heard what was going on.

"Whoa man, chill. I'm not interested in knocking up another man's… ladies, especially when a couple of them are my friends. If you're bothered by that, we can talk things out or I just do nothing tier related with them." Finn said.

"Hey its not the fact that if they want to get knocked up by others that is an issue, they are immortal, I think I'm immortal now thanks to this as long as I'm linked to it so having a kid is like a snap more or less compared to infinity… its the fact that people just keep hitting on them that is the issue and don't ask me first if its OK or not before they ask my ladies if they want to have fun with them… I mean would you be annoyed if I started to hit on Huntress out of nowhere and offered to knock her up while you were not aware of things?" Emerald asked to put his two cents in.

"Well yeah I would… but luckily you can't since Huntress and I made a special bond so only I can knock her up… when the time is right." Finn said as he held Huntress close.

"Really?, wow talk about a foolproof way of making sure no one has issues then." Emerald said while Huntress shrugged.

"Well if I'm honest Finn has a 100% chance of knocking me up but again, 3 percent for anyone else, much lower then what Marceline's chances would be if she was not forced to a 100 percent state… I believe it was around a 5 percent chance right?" Huntress said when she looks at Marceline with a curious look in her eyes.

Marceline shrugged.

"Eh, give or take. I mean i was pretty much undead before Lillum and Bonnie made my womb active."

"Huh… and is it so bad?, I mean forced situation aside?, having a kid isn't the worst situation in the world." Huntress said while she wondered if having an active womb was bad or not.

"Never said it was. They just did it without asking me first. Wasn't even aware of the deal they were making when I was having fun with Emerald." Marceline said.

"Ah… well that would put a sour moment on things, but at the very least you have experience with birthing a child so can't say you won't learn from this… and may test Emerald's durability since birthing a child can be painful." Huntress said while Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I can shapeshift remember?, I can just make my baby cannon really wide and the kid can slide out and all I would have to worry about is the umbilical cord." Marceline said while she gave a half lidded look while many females who were not regenerators or shapeshifters felt jealous right now.

' _Damn… wish I was like her.'_ The females thought as Finn lightly chuckles.

"Well that's good to know Marcy." He said.

"Yeah… anyway if something does happen which causes Bonnie or me to have fun with Finn, then don't be surprised if Emerald has fun with you Huntress… guy has two dicks now in case we didn't mention it... main reason I say this is because it seems all of us here have fun with other another while we watch the test taker get porked and sometimes the fun just gets out of hand, sooner you can accept this the sooner we can get this over with, besides its Cedric's turn for his backstory and what not before we go to the simulation room." Marceline said when she grins at Huntress.

Huntress blinked when she heard that before glancing at Emerald as Finn was surprised by this info before feeling slightly worried.

"What?... I got two dicks now and both are over 14 inches, not sure what Finn's size is but let Lillum have fun with him and boom, she can improve his size to match or surpass mine at least with one dick." Emerald said like it was a normal thing here.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that as Huntress smirks.

"Finn's is 11 inches and 2 in width." She said making Finn feel surprised by his girlfriend.

Lillum smirks when she heard that.

"Oh ho… well if you want I can augment Finn's cock for you… for a price of one good time with Finn beforehand… could make his dick 15 inches to make up for the lack of double barrels." Lillum teasingly said while she grins at Huntress.

"Hmmm… interesting." Huntress said before looking at Finn with a smirk making said human jolt.

"Hehe, looks like Finn is nervous… maybe I should kiss him and make him feel better." Lillum said while she teasingly winked at Finn to mess with him a bit more.

"W-Wait huh?" Finn said before blushing brightly as a few people snicker at his reaction.

"Well while you do that, might as well feel two cocks fuck my holes, should be interesting later, you fuck my guy, I fuck yours and you give Finn's cock a yummy upgrade." Huntress said while she held a hand out for Lillum to shake.

Lillum chuckles.

"I like you. Deal." She said before taking Huntress's hand and shook it for a bit until Lillum did a surprising move by pulling Huntress in and kissing her lips.

Huntress looked surprised and went with the kiss in no time with a moan while she used a hand to grip Lillum's ass when she slapped Lillum's ass and gripped it hard.

Lillum moans into the kiss before she grabbed Huntress's clothed breasts and squeezed them as she kept the kiss up.

This went on before Huntress pulled away from the kiss and moved to slap Lillum on the ass and have her floats towards Finn.

"Alright, Alright, enough with me, time for you to really meet Finn while I get to know Emerald." Huntress said with an amused tone to her voice.

"Hehe, oh I will. Have fun with Emy here." Lillum said as she float towards Finn making Finn feel a bit nervous.

Lillum smirks while she chuckles when she got close to Finn.

"Hehe, something wrong Finny?" Lillum said when she teasingly rubbed a finger on Finn's chest.

"N-No." Finn said as he blushes more.

"Hehe… good." Lillum said before she kissed Finn on the lips while she gripped him on the back of the head.

Finn's eyes widened as he was being kissed by another woman while blushing brightly.

Lillum giggles in an amused way when she used her magic on Finn when she had it go through her lips and he felt a great tightness in his pants while many saw the bulge in Finn's pants get bigger while Lillum pulled away from the kiss with a smirk.

"There… now your cock is upgraded… and I'll make sure you pay me back later… but for now enjoy the upgrade with your mate before I have my fun… I got an order to things after all and don't want you to get overwhelmed." Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Finn eyes widened when he felt his cock get bigger before blushing when she saw a few ladies eyeing his junk.

That caused some to chuckle while Huntress winked at Finn in a teasing way.

"Can't wait for you to break in your… new sword Finn." Huntress teased with a smirk.

That caused a few others to smirk before Bubblegum looks at Cedric.

"Anyway Cedric, if you would be so kind as to explain how you got the flier, we can get started on your creature study if you want to know what kind of humanoid or creature you will get with." Bubblegum asked while Cedric shrugged.

"Not much to say… though I guess my story starts down a well…" Cedric said while the scene flash backed to much much earlier...

* * *

_**Flashback/ Well dungeon/ Cedric** _

_The scene showed Cedric while he was in the well dungeon when he was on the way to his folks and he walked by a familiar panther or cat like creature with one floating paw and he smirks at Cedric._

" _Ah, Cedric, going to see your folks about something you found?, something… block like?" The panther like creature said and while most would be shocked at how close he was to knowing what Cedric had… well… thats just it… it was block like in shape but more 2-D, not a 3d Cube and Cedric just looked amused by that._

" _Oh so close, but nope. It's a flier for an assistant position at this place called the Candy Kingdom." Cedric said._

" _Ah, well close in shape… this flier you got, does it have something to do with humanoids and studying them intimately since its an 18 year old thing?" The Demon Cat asked while he smirks at Cedric…. Oh a shame he ALMOST knew everything but damn was he close… if he traded Humanoids with creatures he would be spot on._

" _Eh, pretty much. Would be interesting to see how this goes." Cedric said._

" _Well good luck Cedric, don't do anything I wouldn't do, you are pretty aggressive and hot tempered, so much so that you worry your Mother and Father, not really a knowing thing by the way, just simple observation more or less before you wonder if I'm trying to be cute with my ability to know almost everything." The Demon Cat said while he gave Cedric a half lidded look on his resting area far above Cedric._

_Cedric frowns._

" _Hey, I can do okay, if someone doesn't cross me. You of all creatures almost knew why that happened."_

" _Well I tried to warn you about that but because of your folks, couldn't do much since *I am never fully right*… Psh… what do they know just because they are tough for this dungeon… don't see them doing complex thoughts that are almost right." The Cat Demon said while he finger quotes the almost never right thing while looking irritated._

_He then looks at Cedric._

" _Anyway boy, how did you get that flier?, only adventurers and food come to this place sometimes and since you are normally forbidden to leave…" the Cat Demon said before trailing off while Cedric sweatdrops… oh how close he was… it was a female Banana guard that he saved who had a stack of fliers, she fell in when she was walking by and saved her from the Guardian Angel… another story for another time though GA and him were close and he offered GA something to keep the guard alive when he found the info on the flier interesting and figured he owed the guard one for not making things boring._

" _Oh I saved a female Banana person, who carried a bunch of fliers, from almost being Angel's snack. Had to compromise with her to keep the banana lady alive." Cedric said._

" _Hmmm… almost right again about the person at least… mix of food and person… anyway I won't keep you any longer Cedric, your mother seems to me making your favorite dish, Chicken and Broccoli so better dig in before you give the news to your folks." The Cat Demon said before he left a shuddering Cedric who didn't like Broccoli unless it had cheese on it… favorite food was chicken and mushrooms though was a fav for him so slightly off or not… well today was a good day._

" _Yeah thanks." Cedric said before he starts head towards his home._

_Cedric ran by many beings and monster in the dungeon while he waved or ran by them and had a slime cube help him bounce by a pit and approached his home which was a cave more or less and but had plenty of wood blocking the entrance and a door was in the way so that Cedric could enter, and when he did, the Demon Cat was almost right again, seems it wasn't his mom but dad who was cooking the food and it was Chicken and Muchrooms and it smelled nice while his mom was nowhere to be seen, his parents were wolf folks (though to everyone listening to the story, Cedric just left the story at that), and Cedric approached his dad while he had a grin on his face… his dad was Juan and his mother was Emelina._

" _Hey dad. Do I have some news to tell you and mom." Cedric said as he approached his father._

_Juan blinks at that while he looks at his son._

" _What is it son?, think it can wait till your mother gets back?, she's giving Eruru her first ever walk to see how well her little legs can work since she gave her first steps just now." Juan said with a prideful look on his face._

" _Ah, well that's great to hear. I see you're making chicken and mushroom." Cedric said as he licked his lips at his favorite food._

" _Yeah well its to celebrate Eruru's first ever steps and walk, gotta say she's growing fast… faster then you a bit, you rather just sat on your rump at her age, I can tell she will be a powerful fighter here." Juan said to mess with Cedric a bit._

" _Hey, I'm a tough fighter. I can beat anyone that challenges me." Cedric said just to prove he wasn't lazy._

" _Oh really?... can you beat your mother in a fight yet?, even I have trouble and can only get lucky 3 out of 10 battles." Juan said while he smirks at Cedric._

_Cedric pouts._

" _No fair dad. Even you know that Mom is unbeatable. She even made you say uncle a bunch of times yesterday."_

" _Hey, never said it was easy, and I did get three wins… when I was lucky… ah those were the days… two of those wins helped make you and Eruru when your mom was really excited when I managed to best her hehe." Juan said while Cedric look horrified when his dad was talking about porking his wife in front of his son._

" _Oh my Glob dad! Why would you say that?!" Cedric said._

" _Hehe, hey just saying, besides if you meet a lady as fine as your mother, you would be bragging." Juan said before Emelina's voice was heard when she opened the door to the home and Emelina walked in while she held the door open for a waddling Eruru who looked adorable when she followed her mother inside._

" _Cute Juan, but like you said you got lucky those times, I have yet to be beaten by anyone else in a real fight hehe." Emelina said while she watched Eruru waddle on her cute feet when she smiles at her brother and made baby noises when she approached Cedric with her paws held out for him to pick her up, like Emelina, Eruru had a lighter blue fur color than Cedric who was dark blue in color._

_Cedric did smile at his sister before he carefully picked her up._

" _Hey little sis." He said._

_Eruru rubbed her face on Cedric's chest while Emelina chuckles a few times when she approached Cedric and pets him on the head, unlike Juan, Emelina was a bit taller then him by a head to two for some kind of amazon like look, complete with cloth like bra and loincloth._

" _So I heard from the Demon Cat you found something that could be interesting pup, what did you find?" Emelina said while she smiles at her son._

" _Hehe, well like I told that Demon Cat, I saved a banana lady from Angel, and she was carrying a flier that said about applying as an assistant for someone name Princess Bubblegum. It's all right here." Cedric said before he gives the flier to his mom with one hand while carefully holding Eruru with this arm._

_Emelina looks at it while Juan scoffed._

" _Please, like she would really hire beings like us, granted I used to live on the surface but you know why we don't go on the surface." Juan explained while Emelina rolled her eyes._

" _And how come dear?, Cedric is getting to be a better fighter day in and out and is close to your level, besides being stuck down here isn't good for him, I mean aside from Guardian Angel, who else is Cedy suppose to have fun with if he wants to meet some ladies?... I mean sure if he played for the other team there is Demon Cat and Bucket Knight but I'm pretty sure you want our family to survive so…" Emelina said while she shrugged her shoulders once while she hands Cedric the flier again._

_Though Cedric took the flier, he shudders after hearing the part about the other team._

" _Well I haven't… switched teams. Not that there's anything wrong with that team, I personally love my own team. But anyway, mom is right dad. I want to see more on the surface. And who knows, this assistant job can show me some places that I wanted to see. And plus… I probably will meet a special someone along away. Probably at the Candy Kingdom since I know more fliers are being passed out."_

_Juan frowned a bit before he huffed._

_"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you Cedric, just remember the warning I give every month and you will do well… just one question… do you even know where the Candy kingdom is?" Juan said while he looks at his son with a raised eyebrow._

" _Well thought I would use my nose to follow the sweet scent if it's made out of candy." Cedric said before chuckling._

" _Or banana's, no real sweet scent since that human, dog, and princess busted in here for the Crystal eye or the first two who came for the crystal eye, the princess came after… if you want an scent you could try in the chamber of the crystal eye but remember not to move that gem." Juan said while he warned Cedric about the eyes under the crystal._

" _Don't worry dad, Angel warns me too if I ever get to the chamber. Though why not use a boulder to plug the hole?" Cedric said._

" _Who knows, maybe the gem is enchanted to withstand the eyes attacks, either way not trying to fix whats not broken, still if you are planning on leaving then make sure you are packed and take some gold, Bucket Knight owes me some coin from his stash from when he took out some adventurers in the past so he should have plenty." Emelina said to put in her two cents._

" _Good to know mom." Cedric said._

" _No problem cub, anyway you know if you have trouble with the surface, you can always come back here." Emelina said while she pets Cedric on the head again._

" _I know mom." Cedric said with a smile._

" _Right, oh and if you need extra gold, Frank the Mimic can give you some, he always seems to make treasure in his body." Emelina points out while Cedric starts to head to his room to get ready after he passed Eruru to Emelina and she smiles when she pets her daughter on the head._

" _Hehe, no kidding." Cedric chuckled as he was out of the kitchen before Juan looks at his wife._

" _Do you think it's safe for him to be out?"_

" _Well can't let him be cooped up here for the rest of his life, not many female creatures and humanoids as sexy as me aside from Angel, granted would be nice if he got with her but can't force him… anyway keep that cookup up and I'll get some spices." Emelina said while the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Throne room/ Cedric, Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Azure, Finn, Huntress, Bubblegum, Marceline**

"...Anyway thats when I shortly cashed in the favor that Bucket Knight owed mom and got plenty of gold, pretty easy to locate this place in the end and was able to get to the here and no in no time." Cedric said when he finished his story just now while everyone looked at him with various levels of surprise.

"Dude… I can't believe you actually live in that very dungeon that I once visited." Finn said as Cedric chuckled.

"Yes well I was surprised when I heard how you managed to get out."

"Hehe, yeah, heard from Bonnie that you and Jake nearly bit it there when you two told her about that fight you two had." Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn blushes in embarrassment as Maite spoke.

"Well I'm glad that the banana guard came out okay."

"No kidding. She owes me big time if I hadn't stopped Angel from eating her." Cedric said.

"Yeah… thanks for that, still surprised you are a dungeon raised monster though… no offense." Bubblegum said while Cedric looked amused.

"Hey I don't mind being a monster… after all this Monster made you squeal again and again after all in pleasing ways." Cedric said with an amused tone to his voice when he looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as Lillum giggles at the reaction.

"Though this Angel lady must be interesting. Have you two dated before?" Lillum said with a smirk to Cedric.

Cedric lightly jolt before chuckling.

"Hehe, no. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice woman but not sure anything serious is happening even if we're close."

"I see, well hopefully if you go back there, things will look up… in fact… hey Bubblegum… why don't we take a field trip to the dungeon and have Cedric give us a tour?, with him around it should be safe to move around in and we could say hi to his folks and maybe study real creatures instead of simulated versions." Lillum said when she looks at Bubblegum with a smile on her face.

Everyone blinked in surprise after hearing that suggestion though Bubblegum did look thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… well it would be interesting to see what creatures dwell there?"

"Yeah, besides I'm interested in seeing Cedric's mom, seems like a real ass kicker and a looker if she looks like a beautiful version of Cedy here." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well don't know about the last part but she is a tough fighter that I can assure."

"Great, so when are we leaving?... though one thing first… did That Guardian Angel get Cedric's cherry?... seems like she is one of the only pretty ladies down there it seems." Azure asked while she crossed her arms for a moment though smirks at the end.

Cedric was a bit quiet for a bit though Marceline grins.

"With that level of silence… it's a yes considering that look on his face."

"Huh… wonder why Cedric never dated her then if that was the case." Azure said when she sounded curious.

Cedric closed his eyes a bit before turning his head.

"It's… complicated. Not sure if any of you want to hear the story."

Everyone looked at one another before Emerald shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you want to talk about it now or later, your call, but now I'm interested in seeing this Angel woman since she sounds sexy as hell." Emerald said before his amulet glowed for a second to his confusion before a portal opened in front of him much to his shock and Hunson walked out of it out of nowhere.

"HAHA!, it worked!" Hunson said while he was wearing a suit again, this time it looked more demonic with some demon horns on the shoulders for added flair.

"What the… Dad?! What are you doing here?! Or how did you get here?!" Marceline said with a surprised look.

"Huh?, thought I told Lillum this when we talked about why I gave Emerald the amulet aside from the whole in law thing... gave Emerald here the amulet and in a nutshell gives him power and makes him immortal as long as he has this and its at 1/5th its power so he doesn't go insane and in a nutshell I can open a portal on my end whenever I want to this place, still working out the kinks on the portal part though since it took awhile to open… not sure if Emerald can do the same in reverse but eh… thats for finding out later, just wanted to give my little girl a surprise visit or is now a bad time?" Hunson asked while he had a happy look on his face while many look at Lillum to see if what Hunson said was true.

Lillum rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes. It's all true."

"Yup, so I miss anything?" Hunson said while Emerald tapped Hunson on the shoulder to get his attention and waved at him.

"Yo, we were just about to head to Cedric's place, apparently he lived in a monster filled dungeon." Emerald said to give Hunson a general idea of what was about to happen.

Hunson blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Really now?... Although I don't want anything harming my little Marceline and her little hellion."

Marceline blushed in embarrassment when she heard that and blushed more when Emerald looked overly serious while he hits his chest.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make anyone regret trying to put a malicious finger on my lady, just because we were put together against our will doesn't mean I won't fight for her." Emerald said while he sounded a bit cheesy though it was sweet when he had a serious look in his eyes.

Hunson chuckles.

"You know kid, you remind me a bit of myself when I courted Marceline's mother. If she didn't tell you, Dawn, which was her name, was human."

"I see, nice to know, anyway want to join us?, could be a good bonding experience and after we visit Cedric's place, we could stop by my place after that so you and Marceline can meet my family… could be a day or two but still fun dungeon adventure and what not, its a long story but were getting Cedric's test out of the way with a Creature or humanoid to study but I'm wondering who to pick for this since unless Cedric left someone out of his story, only one I can think of is that Guardian Angel woman, she lives in this dungeon with something called the Crystal eye." Emerald said while he looks thoughtful.

Hunson blinked after hearing that.

"Wait, I know that place and you said Guardian Angel?"

"Yeah, Cedric calls her Angel and she got his virginity it seem." Emerald said while he points a thumb at Cedric.

Cedric blushes in embarrassment.

"Hey, you didn't have to say that last part." He said with a half lidded look.

"Hey he would have heard about it sooner or later, better now so he can get the teasing out of his system or would you rather he do it when around your parents?, or worse, Guardian Angel?" Emerald said while he teased Cedric a bit.

Cedric grumbles as Hunson chuckled.

"Well congrats pup. Though I wonder how her folks are doing. And yes, I knew Guardian Angel's parents like awhile ago when they visited the Nightosphere."

"Seriously!?... wait… if thats the case you didn't happen to get it on with GA's mom and she's some kind of lovechild if you made a deal or something?" Emerald said while he was curious about some things and didn't hide it… seems the amulet really made it so that he wouldn't hold back on anything it seems.

Everyone else, especially Cedric, blinked at the question as Hunson was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… hard to say, though I will admit, her mom was an awesome lay." He said while chuckling.

Cedric looks at Emerald.

"Better hope that theory is not true Emerald."

"What?, if that's the case Marceline has a half sister all along who could look just as good as her and would be pretty powerful, makes me curious on my end... not many people could reach Marceline's level after all, and she has many Vampires worth of power so who knows what Angel can do, besides would it be that bad to be a possible in law with Hunson and myself if I marry Marceline in the future?" Emerald said while he grins at Cedric while he crossed his arms.

Marceline blushes brightly at the word marriage as Cedric had a half lidded look.

"Nevermind, let's just head to my home."

"Great." was all Emerald said when he walked over to Marceline with a smile before he looks at Bubblegum.

"So we all walking, floating, or flying in some peoples cases here or do we have a pretty simple way of being able to get there pretty easily?" Emerald asked Bubblegum since he didn't know how long the walk would be.

"Well actually, I had constructed a larger transportation device. Was based off of Banana man's blueprints for a car but made it into a bus instead." Bubblegum said.

Emerald sweatdrops while he just kept quiet and nods his head a few times since him asking about things about to be shown later would just make him feel stupid in the long run.

Thankfully Lillum came to the rescue.

"Great, lets go see this bus then." Lillum said when she stretched her body and floats near Bubblegum on her throne.

"Alright. Follow me everyone." Bubblegum said as she motions everyone to follow her.

That caused everyone to follow her while Hunson hums when he tagged along, it wasn't a surprise but still… Hunson coming along?... this was strange in of itself for many.

Everyone kept following Bubblegum till they were at the garage part of the Candy Monarch's castle.

"Alright, feast your eyes on my newest masterpiece." Bubblegum said as she opens the door.

What they saw was an old fashion yellow bus from the Pre-Mushroom war era that was suped up with armor all over the key parts of the bus and had various boosters and gimmicks on it to make it look interesting, even had a turret on top just in case of enemy attacks while Emerald looked surprised.

"Wow!, and this is our ride?" Emerald said when he approached the bus and the turret points at Emerald and a mechanical voice speaks while a laser sight points at Emerald's head.

" **Halt!, Identify yourself or I will open fire."** the voice said while Emerald froze in shock when he heard that.

Bubblegum went to his rescue.

"Stand down. They are my friends." She said to the bus.

The turret went back to its normal position while a voice speaks again.

" **Very well your highness, the people in the room are now registered as friendly and will not open fire upon."** The Turret said before it fell silent and Emerald breathed a sigh of relief and looks at Bubblegum.

"Thanks Bubblegum, you're a lifesaver." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

"No problem. Just shows that anything that's life threatening to me or anyone else and they will have to deal with her." Bubblegum said as she points at the bus.

"Her?... this a different AI or this the same one from the Simulation room?... lots of AI's if you got more I don't know about… honestly this is amazing." Emerald said when he looks around and saw lots of gadgets and gizmos around the place nearby and took a moment to look around.

Bubblegum chuckles.

"Alright, let's all get inside in a single file."

Meanwhile while unknown to many, some banana guards were walking by while they were doing some things and from the scent of one and the look of one, Cedric recognized the guard as the female one who he rescued earlier much to his surprise while the others start to get on the bus.

Cedric turns around and starts to follow the scent which got Maite's attention.

"Cedric, where are you going?"

Emerald looks at Maite and he speaks with her since he was in front of her on the line.

"Eh, probably a bathroom break before we leave, could be awhile so might as well play follow the leader, Hey Bonnie, I'm going for the toilet real quick so be right back." Emerald said when he moved to follow Cedric and surprised many when he used Marceline's nickname for Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blinks a bit when she hears her nickname being used as Hunson chuckles.

"Your fiance is on a roll, Marceline. I will say this, he's not bad. Always did wonder if you and Finn had something but Emerald is alright in my book." He said though Finn blinked when he heard that Hunson thought he and Marceline were dating.

While that happened with Marceline blushing quite a bit from embarrassment, Emerald followed Cedric and walked next to him while he grins at the wolf man.

"Hey Cedric, heading to the toilet?, I'll join you since it could be awhile before we get there." Emerald said while he had his hands in his pockets.

Cedric blinked before looking at Emerald.

"Huh? No, that's not what I was doing. I just smelt a familiar scent and I'm close to finding her."

"Her?... ah well I'll look for a restroom then so I'll leave you to that then." Emerald said before he left Cedric's side and went look for a restroom which left Cedric alone before he found the source of the scent nearby when he found the female Banana guard while she was sipping some tea with a few other female Banana guards and giggles when her friend told a funny joke.

"And I told him, "here's your nuts"." the guard said making some chuckled before Cedric approached the group.

"Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt your tea time." He said with a smirk.

The ladies looked over before the Banana lady, who Cedric rescued, blushed when she saw him.

"Wait… I know you, you're the hunk who helped me… see I told you ladies he was real." The Banana woman said when she points at Cedric.

The other female guards blink in surprise after hearing that.

"Wait, that's the guy who helped you? Huh, guess you weren't fibbing. And he is handsome looking." She said making Cedric chuckle.

"Thanks and you're not so bad yourself. Actually, you all look lovely."

"Hmmm… bit too scruffy if you ask me, does he even comb his fur?" a third lady said when she looks Cedric up and down before she was nudged by the first Banana guard woman who Cedric rescued.

"Shush you, you always nitpick about everything… so what do you need handsome?" The Female guard said while she smiles at Cedric a moment later.

"Oh nothing, was about to head out with your princess and some other people to my dungeon home til I caught your scent and went to find you." Cedric said with a little smirk.

"Oh… should you be keeping the princess waiting then?, I'm sure she maybe wondering where you are if you are working with her on something if it involves your home, maybe we can talk more after you get back." the Guard woman said while she looked a bit worried since Bubblegum was her creator and boss.

"Eh, not to worry, someone else, who goes by the name Emerald, is using the restroom so they thought I was too so I'm okay. But don't worry, the Princess will be in good hands since I know the lay of the dungeon." Cedric said.

"Oh I see… well guess we got a couple minutes, what are you doing exactly?, the fliers never did explain much about what the princess needed you guys for." The Banana guardswoman said while she looks at Cedric would a curious glance.

"Well I told everyone how I got the flier, and then the succubus, Lillum, suggested on taking a field trip to my home so we may come across a creature or something for my test." Cedric said.

"Oh… what's a succubus and why are you looking for a creature or something for a test?" The banana guard woman said while the others looked confused as well… guess Bubblegum hasn't told anyone about this kind of study yet.

"Oh… so you all don't know? Well…" Cedric said before he explained the female guards about what succubus's are and that Lillum is like a partner to Bubblegum… as far as he knows, and also told them of Emerald's change and the Vampire Queen's unborn child., before telling them the nature of the test.

The Banana guards blush a bit from what they heard and kept quiet as Cedric explained a bit more.

"... And so now it's my turn and I have to study a creature, female of course, and then do… well you get the picture." Cedric said.

The female guards blush at the story while Emerald, having taken care of business, popped his head into the room where Cedric was.

"Ah Cedric, found you, figured we should get going now before the others wonder what's taking us so long." Emerald said when he walked into the room and smiles at the Banana guard ladies.

"Ladies." Emerald said while he nods his head at the trio of Banana guard women.

Trio blinked when they saw Emerald before blushing a bit.

Cedric lightly chuckled.

"This is Emerald, the guy I told you about."

"Sup, anyway I hate to be a bummer here but like I said, need to get Cedric and get going, I peeked in and everyone is already on the bus." Emerald said when he gestured for Cedric to follow him after he bowed to the ladies in goodbye.

"Right right. Sorry can't talkmore ladies perhaps next time when I'm back." Cedric said before looking at the first Banana guard that he rescued.

That's when the young wolf grabbed her hand.

"Hopefully I'll see you later." He said before kissing her hand.

The Banana guard woman blushed more and looked like she was about to pass out and Emerald came to her rescue when he grabbed Cedric lightly on the arm and starts to drag him away.

"Alright romeo, lets get going before I have to get directions from you and leave you here to have fun with some ladies while the rest of us go embarrass you when we talk to your folks." Emerald said while he sounded amused at that last part.

Cedric had a tick mark on his head.

"Oi! Don't even think about it."

"Oh I won't as long as you tag along, now come on you can flirt with some Banana guard ladies when we get back when you get the job to celebrate… who knows could get those three ladies, not sure what Banana guard women look like under the outfits they wear but heard that the outer peel like casing is just like a uniform or something." Emerald said when he let go of Cedric's arm while the wolf man followed him.

Cedric grumbles before he looks at the trio and bow to them. But he did wink at the first one before exiting the room to follow Emerald.

When they got to the bus, the duo blink in surprise when they saw Ben the Candy Corn pup trying to get on the bus while the door was not opening, guess the AI on the bus never noticed the Candy Corn pup.

"Huh… guess Ben wants to tag along and may miss Azure." Emerald said when he walked to Ben and picked him up and held him in his arms while the bus door opened for the duo.

The duo enter before Cedric calls out to Azure.

"Hey Azure, you're little friend wanted to tag along." He said as he points to the pup in Emerald's arms before Cedric took an empty by himself which was a bit up front.

Emerald moved to hand Ben to Azure who looked a bit surprised and Ben snuggles up to Azure while Emerald took a seat next to Marceline while Hunson sat nearby and everyone looks at Bubblegum who was at the driver's seat.

"Alright everyone. Fasten your seatbelts and get ready for a nice drive." Bubblegum said before she starts the engine of the bus.

The bus then starts to drive after the main door to the garage opened and everyone leaned back a bit in their seats when the bus moved at a surprising speed down a wide road and through the Candy Kingdom while a Gumball Guardian waved goodbye to the group and Bubblegum glanced at Cedric from a rear view mirror.

"Alright Cedric, once we are outside of the main gates I'll need you to give directions, I don't quite remember the exact route back to the dungeon of the Crystal eye since its been awhile." Bubblegum said to get Cedric's attention.

Cedric nodded.

"No problem Princess." He said as he stayed in his seat while glancing a bit to see what the other's were doing.

Emerald, after Maite moved to sit in front of him and Marceline, were having small talk, Azure was petting Ben a bit to keep him calm on her lap while the group rides along the kingdom and grasslands in no time, Finn and Huntress were talking with Lillum while Finn blushed a bit every now and then from getting teased, and Hunson was just humming a bit while he was by himself and nods his head at Cedric when he noticed the wolfman looking his way before Hunson looks at his daughter for a moment to make sure she was doing OK on such a bumpy ride… granted it was pretty smooth but overprotective parents would be over protective.

As Marceline blushed from her father's concern, Cedric continues sitting quietly in his as he stared at the window but did have one thought.

' _Should I talk to Azure?... Nah she probably wants to be alone with her pet… or best friend.'_ He thought… Could Cedric feel a ting of jealousy?

Azure noticed the look and gave Cedric a surprising kind smile before she looked back at Ben and pets him again while he slept on her lap.

Cedric blinked at the smile before he blushed a bit.

' _Okay… don't know what happen but… she does look… cute with that smile.'_ He thought again before feeling the same butterflies in his stomach and wasn't sure why.

Though Azure didn't say anything or looked at Cedric again which caused the ride to go pretty smoothly when Cedric helped direct the group to the Lair of the Crystal eye and everyone was in front of the well while Emerald looked down the hole.

* * *

**Ooo/ Lair of the Crystal Eye/ Entrance/ Emerald, Cedric, Maite, Lillum, Bubblegum, Marceline, Azure, Hunson, Ben**

"Huh… nice front lawn Cedric." Emerald said when he admired Cedric's *Lawn* while he summoned a tentacle and had it extend down the hole and more tentacles formed on the tentacle to form a faux ladder.

"All aboard the Emerald ladder express, next stop Cedric's home." Emerald said while he made a funny when he used a tentacle as a hat to look like a conductor while he made a whistle sound with his mouth… though it was a bad whistle at best.

Most sweatdropped at the joke before each one started climbing down the faux ladder.

Emerald keeps the ladder steady while he made sure it didn't move much so everyone could climb down and Cedric made it to ground level first, though with Azure trailing shortly after, and Ben being excited when he was on her head, he moved around a bit too much and Azure lost her grip for a moment and fell towards the ground with a scream.

Cedric sees this and made sure that he catches her with open arms after making sure he was in the right spot.

Though funnily enough, Azure lands in Cedric's arms bridal style and Ben lands on Azure's lap and after getting her bearings, she looks at Cedric in an amused way.

"My hero." Azure said before she waits for Cedric to put her down.

Cedric blinked after hearing before blushing a bit as he sets Azure down.

"J-Just making sure you're alright."

"Well I am thanks to you, maybe I should give a reward later to thank you for keeping me from breaking my neck and little Benjamin here safe." Azure said while she sets Ben down and he sniffed around the place while everyone climbed down and Emerald called down the well.

"Everyone alright down there?, everyone down?" Emerald called to make sure everyone was alright since he heard a scream and got worried.

"Yeah everything's fine." Cedric said.

A moment later, Emerald's tentacles recalled back to his body before he jumped down the well and lands on his feet and he looks around for a second.

"Huh… not a bad place." Emerald said while everyone looks around at the architecture.

However unbeknownst to them all, a pair of eyes were watching them and a moment later a large figure lands behind Cedric and placed a hand on his head while many were surprised when they saw the figure while the figure gave a fanged grin.

"You know Cedric, you should have called ahead of time to let us know you were bringing guests, I came here looking for intruders yet I get a surprise when my son brings home so many people and many beautiful ladies from what I can tell while two are strapping men and a suit wearing suave gentlemen came to escort them." A Female voice said while light blue fur was seen on the hand from Cedric's gaze so it could only be one person who could do this with ease… his mother.

Finn blushes from the tease as Bubblegum and Maite blush when they saw the woman

Cedric chuckles.

"Sorry mom. Thought it would be a nice surprise visit."

"Well its a pleasant one, mind introducing your friends before we head home?, your father and Eruru would be happy to see you." Emelina said when she lets go of Cedric's head and looks to the group to see who would start introductions but when she smelled the air she hums.

"Huh… is the Candy smelling woman your lady or the man with the amulet on his neck?, I'm getting your scent on her mainly though so is she your bitch?, seems that undead and hedgehog woman are the amulet guys bitches but not share about the cat woman…" Emelina said while many ladies start looking pissed from the bitch thing which caused Cedric to quickly run damage control.

"W-Well its a bit tricky to explain but before I do… my mom means no ill will, its a canine thing, Bitch is a term for female mate of well… any canine like race, try and not take it to hard its like a… culture thing?" Cedric said while he hoped it helped somewhat while Emelina looked confused.

"Why apologize?, Juan calls me his bitch all the time and I take it as a compliment, was raised like this since childhood so no need to apologize on my end." Emelina said while Emerald sweatdrops when he realized Cedric could be a lot worse with manners somewhat if he didn't know the bitch and canine thing here.

Cedric facepalms.

"True but some women aren't liking to be called bitches. And to start things off, that's Princess Bubblegum. The royal who sent out the fliers. Also she's not technically my woman. But I do have fun with her."

"Ah… what about the cat woman?, seems she has her scent on you." Emelina said when she sniffed Cedric a few times and it must have mainly been from the fall when Cedric caught her… though the possible deal to give him a good time later did cause Azure to smirk.

"Well Romeo here saved me from a fall so I gave him my thanks, made a deal earlier as well that if he talked with someone about his issues, I would give him a good time later, depending on how he does, may be his lady but until then, playing the field so to speak, this guy here had two cocks both at 14 inches, both thanks to outside sources but he handles them well… have yet to get a good time with Cedric or Emerald here though I did have fun with the Succubus Lillum here." Azure said while she points a thumb at Lillum who waved with a smile.

"Hi, I'm the one who gave the size upgrade to Emerald and upgraded Finn's cock here, if you want me to upgrade your hubby, just let me have a good time with him later to pay for the increase hehe." Lillum said while she grins at Emelina.

"Though if you want to pay for him, I don't mind since you are a sexy looking Milf." Lillum teased while licking her lips at Emelina who looked surprised but smirks nonetheless.

"Hehe, You got it, though don't blame me if I make you squeal when I put you into a sex coma." Emelina said while many sweatdrop at the sight.

Cedric, at first blushes from what Azure said, facepalms at his mom.

"Anyway mom, the feline is Azure, the guy with the amulet is Emerald, the human there is Finn with his mate, Huntress Wizard. The hedgehog is Maite while the undead is Marceline the Vampire Queen, who's carrying Emerald's kid. And lastly, the guy in the suit is Marceline's father… the ruler of the Nightosphere."

Emelina looked surprised when she looks at the group.

"Well this is interesting, nice to meet you all and nice to meet an expecting mother, not many to meet down here and have a good conversation with, if this is your first one then don't worry I can give you some tips to make the harder parts of this time a breeze." Emelina said when she gave Marceline a kind smile.

Marceline blinked at the change of attitude but let it slide since getting advice from someone with experience won't kill her.

"Well thanks. Will definitely appreciate it."

"No problem, we moms should stick together." Emelina said while she gave Marceline an eyesmile.

"Hehe, right." Marceline said with a relaxed look now.

Emelina smiles when she sees that before she gestured for everyone to follow her.

"Come on, as long as you are with me no one would dare attack you guys." Emelina said before she starts walking while the group gave chase.

After a couple minutes, the group passed by an area familiar to Finn and he heard a voice he didn't want to hear in a long time.

"Oh looky looky at this Cookie, Frank the human with with a group of fine ladies, an immortal man, a guy with some kind of amulet of stability and Emelina with her son Jeric." A voice said which made everyone look to see the demon cat who almost knew everything while he looks most amused to see Finn here.

Finn frowns.

"Seriously? After all those years, you still can't get my name right?"

"I know and Jeric?" Cedric said with a half lidded look.

"Well first off for… Finn here?... he's only been here once and never again, can't help if his name starts to slip my mind so I just remembered the name I almost got right with when he first got here… thanks for jogging my memory, human who could only run from me more or less… as for Cedric here… couldn't resist a tease on his name." Demon Cat said while he looks amused even more.

Cedric facepalms at this.

"Always with that." He said as everyone else chuckles.

The Demon cat smirks before he looks at Emelina.

"So Emelina, these people here to observe us from afar?" The Demon cat said which proved again how close he was… yet so far away while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Oh just the opposite… up close and personal… you see…" Lillum said before she explained everything from when she was summoned, everyone's backstories minus Emerald's since his was next up until now.

"...So in a nutshell, Cedric here is here to study a female monster or humanoid though I must say there is a prime male monster here just wetting my appetite right now and many others… like an all you can eat buffet." Lillum said when she licked her lips when she looks up at the Demon cat.

"Hmmm, interesting and not bad from what I'm seeing." The Demon cat said with a grin as he looks at Lillum.

Lillum giggles a bit and winked at the Demon Cat.

"Thanks, can change my form to suit your tastes so this is just my base form more or less when I'm just traveling and using my low level looks." Lillum said when she gestured to her D cup breasts and slimmer hips in her skimpy leotard while she floats in the air thanks to her wings.

"Ohhh, I do like the sound of that. Maybe later, you want to get to know me." The Demon cat said before growling at Lillum.

Lillum chuckles and growls back in a sensual way.

"Oh don't worry… I'll be back soon, just make sure to eat well before you have fun with me, otherwise we won't have much fun, anyway I'm going to meet Cedy's family… oh and just to remind you if I forgot to mention it, I'm Emerald's woman here and this is Emerald if I forgot to mention him." Lillum said while she points a thumb at Emerald who had his hands in his pockets.

"Yo." was all Emerald said while he looks at the Demon Cat.

"Hmmm, like wise. Just make sure none of you tries to steal the Crystal eye like Frank tried to do last time." The Demon cat said making Finn groan in annoyance.

Huntress chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Hmmm… good, anyway I'll be going to get a bite to eat so I can have fun with this sexy succubus later." The Demon Cat said before he grins at Lillum.

"Oh and just to let you know." The Demon Cat said before his tongue exits his mouth and the cat tongue was seen which mewed before it went back into the Demon Cat's mouth.

"Just to let you know so you don't get too surprised not only when you see it later but when I hit all your sweat spots when I eat you out good… hehe the tongue can see in the dark after all." The Demon Cat said before he left the area while Many looked a bit weirded out by the cat tongue though Lillum had a different reaction.

Lillum shudders.

"Oh, definitely want to see what it can do to my pussy."

Many sweatdrop again from that before the group continues on and while they got near Cedric's home, they saw a tiny creature walking their way or by them at least before it noticed the group, turns out it was the Bucket Knight.

"Ah Emelina, nice to see you again and charming as always." The Bucket knight said before he noticed Cedric and the others.

"Ah Cedric, these your compatriots, excellent, I always did think you were a bit of a loner but here I am proven wrong, and many are fine lasses I see, any of them your woman?... Or women?" The Bucket knight said before he noticed Finn and frowned.

"Ah the non powered adventurer who ran from me like a coward instead of dying with honor, what are you doing here again?, here for revenge because I can get water from any source nearby if you want to fight like a real warrior." The Bucket Knight said while he puts up his dukes and shadow boxed a bit which was adorable for his size right now.

Finn frowns.

"I'm not here to fight a cheat like you. Just personal business."

"A cheat!?, why I ought to…" The Bucket knight said while he grabbed a bucket from his person and was about to get some water from some nearby when it leaked down to the ground, but Emelina stopped him.

"Easy BK, he's not here to cause trouble, and Finn what do you mean by cheat?, all the Bucket Knight can do is grow when his body is doused with water, if he doesn't do that he's no bigger then a doll so I don't see how he is a cheat… besides most intruders normally have powers so can't say he's a cheat when he is on an even playing field." Emelina said when she picked up BK and held him in one arm while he faces away from her and used her arm like a chair.

Finn took a breath.

"Sorry, but calling me a coward was something that I didn't like being called."

"Well sorry if the fight didn't go how you liked it, I mean how would you feel if you had a life and death battle if your opponent ran like a coward, can't call them anything else, I mean I'm the Bucket Knight… Knight is in my name, kinda my thing with honor and what not and you were intruding in my watery lair." The Bucket Knight said while he crossed his arms after he placed his bucket in his lap.

Finn rolls his eyes.

"Fine… sorry for the cheat remark."

The Bucket Knight hummed at that while he looks at Finn.

"Fine… granted I could have used less water but I don't have much control over the end result of the size, thats pretty much 0 to 100 and the water just gives a time limit." The Bucket Knight said while he keeps on sitting on Emelina's arm.

Cedric shook his head at this before he looks at his mom.

"Say mom, before we go see dad and Eruru, know if you or BK know if Angel is around?"

"Huh?, well I was walking with her just now." BK said when he looked around, though before the group could do much, Cedric got tackled from the side and everyone saw that Guardian Angel had tackled Cedric from the side and hugged him with her arms and she rubbed her face on Cedric's chest.

"Cedric!, its been so long!... hehe I missed this soft fur of yours… Emelina wouldn't let me snuggle with Eruru sometimes." GA said while Emelina rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know Eruru needs her naps Angel, not my fault you love the feeling of fur on your face." Emelina said when she looks at Angel who ignored the others for a moment.

Cedric, was a bit caught off guard by the tackle, blushes a bit before he weakly chuckles.

"H-Hey Angel good to see you too."

"Hehe, yeah well not everyday you see your favorite wolf man come back to his home turf." Angel said while she smiles more at Cedric and Emerald chuckles when he looks at Cedric in a teasing way.

"Oh really?... are you Cedric's girlfriend then?" Emerald said while Angel, when she looks at Emerald just smirks.

"Well…" Angel said to mess with Cedric a bit but he could see this coming from a mile away and stopped it before things could get embarrassing for him.

"Whoa there, don't even think about it Angel." Cedric said.

Angel pouts a bit and got off of Cedric while Emerald held a hand out for Cedric to take to help him to his feet.

When Cedric got up Emerald looks at Angel and smiles at her.

"Well its nice to meet you Angel, I'm Emerald, could say I'm Hunson's proxy or his walking portal out of the nightosphere, he is the ruler of the Nightosphere, Marceline's dad, and that is Marceline by the way, carrying my kid, long story on that so I'm more or less an in law unless Marceline says otherwise, there is Lillum the Succubus, another of my ladies, Maite the sexy Hedgehog humanoid, another of my ladies, Bubblegum… not sure about her, think she may have a thing for Cedric since she and I barely bumped uglies and she and Cedric had some pretty wild times… There is Azure who may be one of Cedric's ladies in the future, and you know Cedric hehe, and here is Finn the human and his mate or girlfriend or wife… not sure which… either way her name is Huntress Wizard… we came here to study monsters and humanoids in pretty interesting ways… oh and just to get this out there Hunson maybe your dad making Marceline your half sister." Emerald said while he smiles at Angel and some wondered if Emerald was insane when he just blurts out the fact Hunson maybe Angel's dad as well.

"Uh dude? Are you actually insane for saying all that?" Finn said as he couldn't believe what Emerald said.

All Emerald did was smirk at Finn.

"I don't know, you tell me, I was more or less forced to wear the amulet of the Nightosphere, at 1/5th of its power to be fair but still a lot of chaotic evil flowing from it, had my body altered and my brain fucked with, and now I'm in a relationship with 3 beautiful ladies, possibly 4, yet I have no real control on my impulses much so… hmmm… not complaints about that last one but still… I'm pretty sane even after all that though maybe a little unhinged… just a bit." Emerald said while he made a pinching motion with his fingers.

Everyone blinked at Emerald as Guardian Angel was confused.

"I don't know what's happening but…" She said before looking at Finn with a frown.

"I remember you. You were meant to be my meal til you and that dog decided to ruin it." She said making Finn frown.

"Too bad I ain't sorry. And if you try again, I will break out and kick your ass to the next room." He said.

Cedric didn't like the sound of that before he got in front of GA.

"Hey… watch yourself Finn. I don't like when someone messes with anyone that are important to me. So I'll handle Angel while your mate handles you and no blood will be shed."

Many felt the tension in the air and Emerald thought it would be a good idea to break that and well… his idea was to have a few tentacles pinch Cedric and Finn on the ass and see what may happen when he did it pretty hard.

"OW!" The duo yelps before they look at Emerald.

"What the ball man?" Finn said as Cedric glares a bit at Emerald.

"Hey, were here on peaceful terms right?, no need for anger, love and peace right?" Emerald said while he gave the two angered men a peace sign and while the anger was still there in the duos eyes… they just sighed when the absurdity of the situation just drained them of the energy to act on that anger.

Finn and Cedric apologized and shook hands.

Though Cedric whispers this to Finn.

" _If we get the chance… we kick his ass."_

" _Agreed."_ was all Finn said but unfortunately for them… Marceline could hear that thanks to her super level hearing.

"Hey Emerald, those idiots are gonna try and attack you when you're not looking." She said shocking Finn and Cedric.

Though not as shocked by that when they heard this from Emerald.

"Really?, well should be interesting to see and see if I got some kind of deathless state from the amulet here or not after Hunson messed with it, at least they are not fighting one another, and I never did get combat practice yet so… Challenge accepted… after we get past all the hiring for the rest of us, can't have a combat arc yet after all when we are still in the introduction arc." Emerald said while unintentionally breaking the fourth wall… or was it intentional?... Emerald was greatly unhinged thanks to the amulet so who knows what it did to him.

Everyone blinked at that though Cedric groans at Marceline.

"Damn you and your hearing. You're worse than those bitchy lady elves in the forest when I snuck by. One of them tried to shoot at me."

Many blinks at that while Emerald chuckles when he heard that.

"Nice to know, and hey, not Marceline's fault if you whispered near her, she has super hearing after all… which means…" Emerald said before he whispered something so low behind his hand that many wondered what Emerald was saying though… Marceline blushed so brightly that she looked like a stoplight in no time flat.

Hunson wondered what Emerald said but he chuckled at his daughter's reaction.

Emerald keeps this up for a bit and dodges Marceline when she tries to hit him on the back of the head which starts to make everyone else laugh while Marceline didn't like to be teased… she was the teaser after all.

"Damn it Emerald. I'm the master teaser here." Marceline said.

"I don't know, you are pretty cute when you blush so it makes me want to tease you a bit." Emerald said when he dodged another hit and moved to stand in front of Marceline with a smile and gave her a slight peck on the nose to mess with her a bit before he moved away from Marceline.

Marceline blushes as she didn't know what just happened making a few others either chuckle or giggle.

Bubblegum giggles more then the others since all she knew was Marceline being a tease so seeing her being teased was interesting to say the least.

Marceline pouts.

"Not funny Bonnie."

"Hehe, you're right, it's not funny… its Hilarious." Bubblegum said before she giggles again while Emerald moved to hug Marceline from behind.

"Hey don't worry Marceline, you are the Queen of tease in the end, just consider this an off day." Emerald said before he kissed Marceline on the neck and cheek to help her feel better.

Marceline blushes a bit but did feel better.

"Alright… but I'm getting back at you for later." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, and I'll welcome it with open arms." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline with a pretty sane look in his eyes when he talked with Marceline, guess romance was his grounding force to keep him in line.

As everyone sees this, Guardian Angel was thoughtful when wondered if Emerald was good boyfriend material, considering that Emerald has 3, maybe 4, ladies.

However, she did remember what Emerald said about Hunson being her dad?

Angel looks at Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, earlier your friend said that this guy was probably my dad. Why'd he say that?" She said with curiosity as Cedric rubbed the back of his head.

"Well to avoid the awkwardness, Hunson said that… he knew your mom a while back."

Angel looked surprised before she looks at Hunson and to Cedric with a half lidded look on her face.

"Really?... we don't look much alike and best I got was shapeshifting powers and flight from and these healing powers from my folks… can he do any of that?, besides my mom before she died didn't talk much about anyone else aside from my dad, is this payback for the tackle hug or does he have proof he knew my mom?" Angel said when she points at Hunson.

Hunson, who heard a bit, decided to join in on the conversation.

"Oh it's not a lie. Your mom was an awesome lady. I can definitely see good resemblance of her." He said with a grin.

"Oh really, then what was her real name?, you should at least know that, granted Angel is my name and it was a name my mom used as well when we used it as a way to trick people, but we have different names in the end, granted my name is Angel but still, you should at least know her real name since she wouldn't tell just anyone it." Angel said when she gave Hunson a half lidded look.

Hunson smirked.

"I believe it was… Akari."

That caused Angel to looked shocked.

"Holy shit… you are not kidding… y-you… really are my father?...w-why?... how?" Angel said while she had wide, cute, but shocked looking eyes.

Hunson chuckled.

"Easy now, we don't know for sure. I just know your mom personally. Speaking of, how are your folks?"

"Err… I just said my mom died right?, living here isn't exactly the most safe place to be and my dad, err… still confused on the biological stuff but he went missing shortly before hand when we got separated from him, I've been living here sense and have been friends with everyone here since I was a kid, had to learn many skills that I had from scratch." Angel said while she looked a bit bummed while Emelina pats Angel on the back.

Cedric went to give his friend a hug to comfort her as Hunson blinked.

"I see… sorry for your loss. Your mom was a nice woman. Strong willed."

"Yeah, I don't remember her much but she was a pretty powerful lady, heard she gave Emelina here some trouble in a fight." Angel said which made Emelina chuckle.

"Well if I was number one here, she was number two, we couldn't really get the drop on one another and her main factor was her durability and healing skills… shame it didn't help during that cave in years ago… still I promised her if anything happened to her I would look out for Angel here and I've been doing that for awhile… so food incident aside not cool with dropping things on Angel, Finn… Angel got a few broken bones and a wing that needed healing, you could be gentler with a lady with a pretty face like hers." Emelina said before she gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Hey, she was making stew out of me. You expect me to sit and do nothing? Plus, it's hard to say pretty when she brings out the ugly side." Finn said.

"Well not my fault, heard from my mother adventurers always taste best when you put a real amount of fear into them so I used an illusion to give me that ugly face, or did you think a cutie like me would use that just for cooking dinner, besides with how tenderized you got, you looked positively delicious." Angel said while she looks at Finn with a grin while she licked her lips for a moment while her stomach lightly growled.

Finn got to a guarded stance when he heard that.

Cedric rolls his eyes.

"Easy Angel, don't think the princess here will like it if you eat her friend. If you're starving, I can cook you something good when we go to my home."

Angel blinks at that before she smiles at Cedric.

"Oh goody, handmade food from you is always a good time, hope your skills haven't dwindled in the cooking department when you were gone, some things changed here recently and we have new monsters, plants, animals, and other things here, apparently Bucket Knight accidentally opened a hold to a new level of the dungeon and many strange monsters and what not moved in when they were sealed away… some were even flaming eyes as well though they just float around lighting the area, they do attack adventurers on sight… oh and here is one of them now." Angel said when a floating flaming eye was flowing high above the group before it noticed them and its gaze locked onto Finn and he gulps when he recogized the species… not sure if its the same one type but this looks like something the Crystal eye sealed since flaming floating eyes here were pretty bad news.

"U-Um… are those the same… eyeballs from the Crystal eye? Thought they were sealed there still." Finn said.

"Huh?, oh they are still sealed, apparently those eyes are a mutated species and these little guys are the more friendlier versions, they normally just like to watch people and help light the way in dark places." Angel said when the eye moved to float near the group while its flames lit up the area more and Angel pets it while the eye gave an eyesmile while the flame where she pet the eye moved away so she wouldn't be harmed.

Finn felt relieved when he heard that.

"Alright, now that things are calm, shall we go see dad and Eruru, mom?" Cedric said.

"Right… but one question first… what kind of creatures came from that hole and are any hostile?" Emerald asked which made Angel hum while the group followed Cedric.

"Well lets see, aside from flying magic sharks, Water Golems, and the occasional Octoraptor, most creatures are normally tame, surprisngly enough there is peaceful beings down there though like mermaids and other beings, apparently the hole connects to a place where many water based beings go it seems." Angel said when she took a moment to think about the question.

"Well hopefully they're not from the forbidden section." Cedric said making a few others blink.

"What's the forbidden section?" Maite asked.

"Errr… just saying in advance but pretty sure since this was mentioned, pretty sure this story will go that forbidden section route sooner or later." Emerald said while many looked confused on that story part.

"OK did this amulet really screw with your head that badly and now you are thinking you are in a story or something?" Marceline asked with a half lidded look on her face while Emerald shrugged.

"Maybe, could be a coping thing, I mean not the worst thing right?... hehe would show others how sexy you ladies are and kinda kinky if you think about it if that really is the case." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while he wiggled his eyebrows at Marceline.

Marceline blushes at that as well was Maite and Bubblegum since they knew what Emerald can do while Lillum smirks.

"Ho ho… so you're saying if we are being watched, that means pervs are lookin at us?" Lillum said while Emerald shrugged.

"More or less, depends on when this started but since you talked about offing Ash once, maybe they saw that and how sexy you can be, honestly wish I could have saw that part… damn the higher dimensions and their weird ways of looking at things… anyway they probably saw everything from the Candy Corn wolves all the way till now, and how sexy Maite is since out of everything… well, she did have a lot of screen time hehe." Emerald said while he placed a hand on Maite's waist and walked alongside her while he teased her more.

Maite blushes brightly as Cedric snickers.

"Let's get going then." He said before he motions everyone to follow him and Emelina to their home.

Though Emerald looked back for a second while no one was looking and winked at the readers before the scene shifts.

* * *

**Ooo/ Cavern of the Crystal eye/ Cedric's home/ Study group, Emelina, Bucket Knight, Guardian Angel, Hunson, Ben**

When the group got to the entrance of Cedric's home, Emelina walked to the front door and speaks while everyone followed her inside and saw a man who looked a bit older then Cedric looks wise while a small female wolf baby girl was seen while she was near the wolf man.

"Honey, I'm back and look who came back for a visit, and he brought plenty of friends." Emelina said while she grins at Juan.

Everyone else blinked when they saw the similarity as Cedric steps in.

"Hey pops, I'm back." He said with a smirk.

"Hey Cedric, since you brought so many guests here you might as well go hunt a bit to gather some food since I only got enough food for your mother, Eruru, and myself, and if I wasn't introduced, I'm Juan, Juan Middleton, nice to meet you all, odd that I would have a last name but lets just say I came from the surface originally and leave it at that." Juan said while he grins at everyone in the room.

Everyone blinked when they heard that though it seems, asking Juan why would be a bad idea.

Cedric chuckles.

"Sure thing dad, I'll go hunt in a moment." He said before he went to pick up Eruru and introduced her to everyone else.

"This is my little sister Eruru. Say hi, Eruru." Cedric said to the pup.

Eruru giggles and coos while she waved her tiny arms at everyone and many awed at her minus Hunson and Emelina.

"Oh she is a cutie, she is going to be a real looker when she hits 18." Lillum said when she pets Eruru on the head and she giggles from the pets.

As most awed, Juan though had a disturbed look on his face.

"Hehe, yeah, maybe I should check in 18 years from now and-!" Emerald tried to say before a spear flew by his head and hit the wall near him and he looks at Juan who was the culprit.

"I WAS JOKING MAN!" Emerald said while his eyes glowed and a few tentacles formed on his body so he could defend himself in case Juan tried anything else.

However, Emelina stepped in.

"Enough! You two are acting like idiots. And don't even say who started this because your antics are scaring Eruru."

Emerald and Juan blink and though Emerald wanted to say something, he did look at the frightened Eruru and frowned before he recalled his tentacles.

"Fine… I'll wait outside then since I don't seem well welcomed just from a joke." Emerald said before he exits the place while he had an angered look on his face.

Juan rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry honey." He said.

"Just get back to cooking and if things go well and given enough time you can apologize to that Emerald guy, joke or not a spear is overkill no matter the situation right now." Emelina said with a look that said Juan would do that or no action from Emelina for a good long while.

Juan jolt before he quickly went back to the kitchen as Marceline sweatdrops.

"Can see where Cedric got that personality."

"Yeah… so want to try and have a bonding moment with Bubblegum and Emerald by having Bubblegum check on him, I know we can be worried for him or for the pour unfortunate soul who runs into him but might as well try and cheer him up right?" Lillum said while she looks at Marceline and Maite before the trio looks to see how Bubblegum would react to that.

Bubblegum blushes a bit at the look but, she knew Emerald needed cheering up.

"Well… alright. Guess it will be a stepping point if I become his 4th lady."

"Well unless Marceline gives the OK for you to go to Cedric or maybe Finn, I mean if you want, technically all you need to do is help raise a kid, not be in a relationship with Emerald, you are her girlfriend though so…" Lillum said before shrugging when it was complicated enough already.

"Even if I am still… I still have to earn brownie points." Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, fair enough, still since we can be possible contract holders…" Lillum said before she muttered something and a crest appeared on the back of Bubblegum's right hand.

"There, in case you are in danger, touch that with your left index finger and I'll be summoned, try and not use it unless you are in danger or a sexy situation." Lillum said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"R-Right. I'll go see if Emerald is okay." She said before going outside.

When that happened, Azure sets Ben down and gave Cedric a half lidded look.

"Now I'm wondering if the whole temper thing is a thing I'll need to look out for if its a family trait." Azure said while Eruru was picked up by Lillum and set in the ground near the Candy corn pup and Eruru laughed when she and the pup starts to have fun when they pushed one another around like they were rough housing and start to roll around on the ground a bit while unaware of the slightly tense situation in the room.

"Hey, come on. Just because you saw my dad doing something stupid doesn't mean I'll do something that brash in the future." Cedric said.

"You might want to rethink your words dude." Marceline said with crossed arms.

Azure however just held a hand up.

"Now now, just to give him the benefit of the doubt, he may not act like his dad but…" Azure said before she looks at the spear imbedded in the wall and then looks at Cedric.

"If you ever have a kid and a daughter probably and I'm the mother somehow, I'm making sure if we have any guests you are not getting any throwaway weapons… understand?" Azure said while she raised an eyebrow at Cedric when she just dared to argue after what she just saw.

Cedric did gulp.

"Well… depending how things go but… crystal clear."

"Good… now then we just need to wait for Bubblegum to calm Emerald down and things can go back to normal… besides unless you have another female creature or humanoid here that can be studied, not sure what to do besides you and Angel here." Azure said while elsewhere...

* * *

**?/?/ Emerald**

"...Freaking spear throwing guys and their lack of joke taking." Emerald said while he walked through the dungeon of the Crystal eye while unknowingly he walked pretty deep into the dungeon, so much so that he wound up walking through the hole where Bucket Knight accidentally busted into and Emerald saw many pools of water around him as he walked… and oddly enough felt someone watching him… not from behind where he came from, (Not yet at least with Bubblegum following Emerald's trail since many monsters gave her directions with Emelina's scent being on her for safety reasons), but one of the pools of water and Emerald hums when he looked in one and used a hand to rub his face since he never did look in a mirror yet and looked at the changed details of his body.

It was then that something popped its head out of the water.

It was a female looking head with an ebony skin color, the female had blue hair that trailed down her back, or it would have if the water didn't make her hair float, she had deep blue eyes and scales on her pointed ears, cheeks and neck where some gills were and Emerald blinks a few times when she had a smile when she was looking up at him from the water.

"Uh… hello?" Emerald said when he sounded confused and blushed a bit when he saw the cute woman's face.

The woman giggles.

"Well hello to you handsome. What brings you out here in my neighborhood?"

Emerald blinks at that before he recovered his wits about him and sat at the edge of the water.

"Well first off my name is Emerald and…" Emerald said before he start explaining things to the woman while she listened for a bit while her eyes sparkle a bit when she seemed excited by the story every now and then.

"...And now here I am after I made a joke that got a spear thrown by my head and all because I said I would wait till Eruru was 18 before trying anything with, geeze no respect for jokes I tell you." Emerald said while he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms for a moment.

The woman blinked a bit after hearing the story.

"I see… though I never met these wolf people, i think the joke was a bit much. I mean if you had a daughter of your own and a guy said the same thing, wouldn't you do something like that?"

"Well you have a point though I would have given a warning first before doing anything… anyway enough with the backstory stuff on my end… who are you?" Emerald said since he didn't get the woman's name yet.

The woman smiles.

"Name's Epsilon. But call me Epsi for short."

"Ah well nice to meet you Epsi, names Emerald again, nice to meet you, want to come up and talk?, should be nice to talk on equal level without neck cramps right?" Emerald said while he pats the ground next to him.

Epsi though giggles.

"I could but…" She said before something was appearing behind Epsi.

It was a beautiful looking tail with scales so blue that they looked like jewels.

"Wow…" was all Emerald said when he was mezmerized by the tail of Epsi for a second before he shakes his head.

"S-Sorry about that, anyway you can't go on dry land or something?... hmm, well maybe I could come in there and we can talk but need to make sure my clothes don't get stolen…" Emerald said while he looked thoughtful before he looks at Epsi.

"Then again I don't want to seem too forward if I'm doing something inappropriate, so if you want to talk like this, I can sit here or something." Emerald said while he smiles at Epsi with a patient look on his face.

Espi giggles again.

"I don't mind. If you want to come in and cool off, there's plenty of room."

Emerald nods his head before he stands up and starts to untie his boots.

"So… why approach me?, I just got here and yet here I am about to take a dip with a pretty beautiful mermaid, heard about your kind and I gotta say you look like a cut above the rest if I can be honest… and I'm not sayin that just to be nice." Emerald said while he winked at Epsi for a moment before he went back to untying his boots and got them off after a moment and moved them so they wouldn't fall in the water.

Epsi blushes a bit from the wink.

"Well from down below you seem down and thought talking can help. Plus I wanted to meet some new people but can't since well." She said before pointing at her tail.

"Hmmm… can you not breathe out of water or something?, or you just have trouble moving above water?" Emerald asked while he removed his coat and he placed it next to his boots after folding the coat to keep it safe.

"Well I can't stay out of water too long since I need to breathe." Epsi said.

"Ah, well that is a pretty big deal… though ever consider learning magic that can let you make a bubble of water so you can float everywhere?, shouldn't be hard to learn right?" Emerald said before he removed his shirt and Epsi saw Emerald's torso and arms and after his change, to remind others, he looked like he was sculped from marble right now and had a powerful looking body right now and he carefully sets his shirt on the coat while Epsi watched Emerald undress more to show his powerful legs when he removed his pants and she saw a massive bulge… though it could be her imagination but did she see… bulges?... and massive ones as well?

Epsi blushes when saw the torso but when she saw the bulges, she was greatly confused.

"Ummm what's with the… bulges?"

"Huh?... hehe… you sure you want to know?... Could scare you off if you are a virgin." Emerald teased while he had his thumbs hooked on his boxer like underwear and looked like he would remove it but didn't yet to tease Epsi more.

Epsi blushes a bit.

"Well… I actually am."

"Hehe, I see… so I'll ask again… you sure you want to see?... could really bother you sooner rather then later." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi.

Epsi was nervous but, she had to see it now or regretted it.

"Show me." she said.

All Emerald did was smirk before he removed his underwear and Epsi saw Emerald's cocks in full while he grins when his cocks were much larger then Epsi would have thought for a being to have… she didn't hang out around a succubus after all and all Emerald did was toss his underwear into his pile of clothing but kept the amulet of chaos on his neck.

Epsi's eyes widened when she saw Emerald's dicks before blushing brightly.

' _H-He has two… and they're so… big.'_ She thought.

Emerald chuckles when he approached the water and entered it and hums when he felt the water was just right surprisingly enough.

"Hmmm… nice, and I get to talk eye to eye now with you… that is if you can look me in the eyes." Emerald said while he looked amused when Epsi had trouble looking at Emerald's eyes when she seemed to be drawn to his cocks.

Epsi jolt a bit before feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry. Was just surprised when you have… two." She said while blushing.

"Hehe, no problem… if you want to get a feel of them you can but know that you may start something that you may not want to start if you get scared." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi, thanks to the closer look he saw she had a well endowed figure with E cup breasts, honestly they looked so round and perky and all that was covering the nipples was seashells and further down her body… well Emerald was surprised to see that Epsi looked different compared to the normal Ooo mermaid when instead of having full on fish fin, she had an actual pussy if the loincloth on her was any indicator and her ass as well was seen, granted they were covered in scales but all in all she didn't look restricting to him like he heard about the usual mermaids, guess she was a different type.

Epsi did gulp a bit.

"W-Why don't we talk a bit more."

Emerald chuckles at that while he relaxed at the edge of the water.

"Fair enough, so what questions do you have for me Epsi, I'll answer a few and you can answer a few of mine… fair enough right?" Emerald said while he teased her when he used a tentacle to bring his shirt over so he could use it to wipe his face when he got some water on his face by accident and set it back on the rest of his clothing and all while not leaving the pool.

Epsi blushes when she saw that.

"S-Sure. Sounds fair."

"Alright… I got one question first before we start the Q&A… why stick near me and why so curious about my body, plenty of people here in this dungeon more or less and I'm sure a number of them passed by this place daily." Emerald said while he smiles at Epsi when he recalled the tentacle into his body so he can relax.

"Well they don't stick around much and when I do appear, they're either scared or just want to hunt me for food so I would dive back down." Epsi said.

"Ah… well not sure why, you seem pretty cute for a monster hehe." Emerald said when he made some grabbing motions with his hands to make Emerald look menacing but looked just plain up ridiculous.

Epsi pouted but blush from being called cute.

"Okay for my first question… What's the outside like?"

"The outside?, well I guess you might have been locked up here for who knows how long… well… know the sky?... its as blue as the eye can see… not as pretty as your scales or eyes but its a pretty close second but its vast… feels like you can fly anywhere and the land outside is pretty varied… open green plains… icy lands… fiery lands… slimy lands… so many types I would have trouble listing them all… plenty of open land more or less, plenty of dungeons to explore and magical adventures as well… this amulet is one part of a reward so to speak… did you know I used to be fully 100% human?" Emerald said when he looks at Espi with a soft smile on his face.

Epsi's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Y-You were a human?!" She said.

"Yeah?... most humans died out but a small group who managed to survive till the here and now moved back to Ooo… bit of a story but it went more or less like this…" Emerald said before he explained the island, the guardian, how long he was on it but shortly after Finn, Jake, and Susan appeared, everyone was able to leave the island and make a home in the grasslands, he even explained Minerva and how even though she was now a human turned computer program, she was still the leader of all humanity in the village and what not.

Epsi was surprised when she heard this.

"W-Wow… and sorry for my outburst. It's just… it's been a while since me and some of my people met a human… well technically…my people and I were once… humans a long time ago."

"Really?, isn't that what Mermaids are though?, fish people with mostly human DNA in them or something?" Emerald said like it was an obvious thing given Epsi's appearance.

"Not originally. We became like this after our city home was sank to the ocean." Epsi said.

"Oh… wait how would you all survive then if you became like this AFTER your home sank into the ocean?" Emerald said when he didn't see the logic in that one.

"We don't know. It's been so long since then and we were just grateful to be alive now." Epsi said.

"I see… well question on my end then… what brought you up here to the surface… relatively speaking since this is more or less the entrance of this place again and again?, aside from now things could have been boring beforehand right?" Emerald said while he gave Epsi a curious look.

Epsi was thoughtful.

"Well we have heard about how the surface from the past was going to war so our people made sure to stay below. Never know what was happening. Then some time later, some of my people and I did some exploring to a new cave system but then suddenly, a cave in happen and we've been stuck ever since until a creature with a bucket freed us along with other creatures that had the same fate."

Emerald looked thoughtful for at that before he wondered something.

"Wait… how long ago was this?, because finding this place after so long and only when the Bucket Knight crashing through that wall well… the timeframe just doesn't make sense, didn't any past rulers or something try and find a way out?" Emerald asked since being stuck here for so long would probably drive anyone mad and in Emerald's case if he was here, he would try and find a way out after awhile… if this was from a bit after the Mushroom war, then that would mean this place was here for nearly 1000 years… maybe longer if it was hidden from humans in general.

Epsi was thoughtful.

"Can't remember how long ago it was. As for the rulers well… I am the ruler."

"I see, I see… wait… what!?" Emerald said when he looked surprised when he saw Epsi's giggling face at the reaction.

"It's true. I'm a princess to a city that once sunken centuries ago." She said.

"Wow… though not too surprising considering I get it on with a princess made of Candy, a Vampire Queen who has my kid in her, a sexy shapely Hedgehog humanoid and a Succubus Queen from what I remember with the ranking thing… may need a reminder there so a mermaid princess isn't the strangest thing but one question… why are there no guards here?" Emerald asked while a female voice speaks up from nearby.

"Who said there wasn't outsider." A voice spoke that made even Epsi jolt when she looked over and saw a green scaled mermaid with deep piercing green eyes and a stoic look on her face, unlike Epsi this one had snow white skin and more modest breasts, around B to C in size and long green hair that trailed down her back while Epsi gulps.

"H-Hey Gamma… nice to see you." Epsi said which introduced the mermaid here to be named Gamma who rolled her eyes.

"Sister we told you many times to not come here alone, you could have been attacked… or worse." Gamma said while Emerald raised an eyebrow when he saw Gamma glare a bit at him.

"Hey, I may be a tease and what not but I wouldn't force her to do anything, not my fault the ladies like my new bod… though since you are here… well… guess that would explain the other presences I sensed nearby… 5 more from what I can tell and seems like other sisters given the feel of their energy is so similar to yours and Epsi's here." Emerald said while he didn't look like he was being threatened.

Epsi was surprised.

"You can sense the others down below?"

"Well normally no… but when they are giving hostile looks like your sister here… well doubt anyone would miss them." Emerald said while the water rippled when other mermaids appeared in front of him, each with a different scale color as vibrant as the last with matching hair color aside from one.

First was a petite looking lighter green scaled one with matching hair which was cut short for a cute bob like look which had A to B cup breasts… she looked pretty small compared to the others.

Another was huge, towering over the others with brown scales and had a wide body with a breast size to match… to her C to D but they might as well be F to G to Emerald's smaller body.

Next was and red scaled mermaid with red hair and had an ebony skin color like Epsi, she looked more muscular then the others at least tone wise aside from one other who would be talked about next, she had C to D cup breasts and looked like the size to Emerald.

That one was an orange scaled and orange haired mermaid with an ebony skin color but had a lighter shade to the red one, she looked pretty excited with the fanged grin on her face which showed on the one with the red scaled mermaids face.

Finally and this mermaid looked unique but this one had black and white scales in an interesting wavy pattern while her hair had a similar one, aside from the light green haired mermaid this mermaid had spiky hair and looked black and whiite as well and had B to C cup breasts.

All in all if Emerald counted right, Emerald counted with the 5 newcomers… 7 Mermaids total… although many would worry they were in danger, all Emerald did was chuckle and grins at the Mermaids.

"Hey not bad with all the colors of the rainbow appearing, though if you are all sisters, why not have a royal guard since all of you seem important." Emerald asked while the red haired one spoke up with a fiery tone to her voice.

"You kidding… we may have pretty faces but were also the strongest here, who better to guard our sister then us?, if any man wants to get to her they have to go through us to see if they are worthy of her hand." the red mermaid said while she punches a fist into an open hand with a rather masculine tone though still sounded feminine while Emerald blinks at that.

Epsi sweatdrops.

"Sorry for Zeta, Emerald, she gets dramatic and stuff."

"Right… still don't like the threatening way they are looking at me… is it because I'm naked?, I didn't want to get my clothes wet and I doubt any here would like it if I looked down on Royals here." Emerald said while Gamma moved in the water at high speed and had a sharp fin blade from her right arm at his neck.

"Watch your tone surface dweller, we don't take kindly to those who act rudely before us." Gamma said with a stoic look on her face though Emerald looked more amused then anything.

"You know what… tried to be mannered but if thats the case I'll leave after saying this… fuck you." Emerald said right as Bubblegum appeared while Gamma, narrowing her eyes summoned a fin blade from her other arm and stabbed Emerald through the heart before anyone could react and he had a surprised look on his face while he coughed up a bit of blood.

"EMERALD!" Bubblegum screams with wide eyes as she runs towards him.

Gamma pulled her fin free from Emerald's chest while he fell lip in the water while she looks down on him.

"Should have known your place outsider, insulting me is a bad idea." Gamma said coldly while shadows covered Emerald's eyes which made it hard to see if he was even alive or not while the other sisters besides Epsi didn't look impressed with what just happened while Epsi in the meantime...

"Gamma! How could you do that?!" Epsi said.

"You know the rules Epsi, not only are intruders to be repelled like our ancestors always told us, even killed if they do anything stupid, you yourself are at fault for this since you snuck out of the palace again, I'm just doing my job." Gamma said while Emerald was quiet and Bubblegum looked more worried… was Emerald… dead?

Bubblegum check if he's alive as Epsi was angry.

"Oh fuck the rules! He wasn't doing anything bad to me. I even let him in the water."

Though everyone was surprised when Emerald speaks while his body twitched a bit and his blood seemed to… flow back into his body?... even the blood on Gamma's arm fin much to her shock.

"Y-You know… cursing isn't a good thing for a cutie like you… though I am a bit pissed that she attacked me." Emerald said before he opened his eyes when his blood returned to his body, the amulet of the Nightosphere glowed, and Emerald's eyes opened to show glowing red eyes for a moment before they returned to the red and black coloring while Emerald blinks a few times while many looked shocked… most would die from an attack like that so how was Emerald alive?... well Bubblegum might have put two and two together already but the mermaids… well…

"N-No way! Gamma's blade should've ended you!" Said a light green mermaid.

All Emerald did was be quiet for a moment before he got a cold look in his eyes when he looks at the mermaid sisters and his body emits a red demonic aura.

"Considering I was more or less friendly… **Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slauter all of you."** Emerald said while his tone turned demonic and he actually looked ready to attack the 6 sisters since to him, they might as well be enemies while Epsi and Bubblegum were not even on his radar for attack since they were friendly.

Epsi quickly got in front of Emerald.

"Wait Emerald stop. They don't know any better."

" **Don't know any… are you fucking kidding me… if it was ANYONE else here aside from Hunson, then would be fucking dead, I'm not sure how I'm alive other then this amulet being the main reason… and aside from one curse to this bitch of a mermaid who has a trigger hair with her blade fins, I've been pretty civil… give me one good reason aside from her being your sister why I shouldn't kill her and be done with this bullshit!"** Emerald growled out while his eyes turned a darker red from his anger… almost looked like the color of blood.

Epsi's sisters were now shuddering from this before Bubblegum tries to be peaceful.

"Wait Emerald. There's no reason for bloodshed. Yes one did… 'kill' you but I'm sure we can negotiate something reasonable."

" **Are you kidding me… try saying that if Marceline or one of your friends were the one to get hit like this… you know what… screw this, talk peace, talk about negotiations, unless she or any of her sisters want to make up for what she did when she stabbed me through the fucking heart, I'll be as far from here as possible!, otherwise if someone pisses me off any more…"** Emerald growled out while he starts to get out of the water while the red glowing eyes turned pure white and the rest of his face was obscured by darkness when he looks at Bubblegum.

" **... well… I never tested this power I got out in combat yet… but I'm pretty damn sure I can end most here before I die and that is if they are combat ready… from the look of things… pretty damn doubtful unless they are in water."** Emerald said with a tone that showed he was not please by this and gets out of the water and starts to walk to his clothing while he radiated a royally pissed off aura.

Epsi got a little sad.

"Emerald wait." She said as she tries to go after him but… she forgot that she can't walk as she made an pained noise when she feel to the ground afte she tried to pull herself out of the water.

Emerald stopped in his tracks and seems a part of him was still oddly calm and he used a tentacle to push Epsi into the water and when she popped her head back out, Emerald, though still having that Dark demonic face, sounded pretty calm though still looked pissed.

" **Don't do that Epsi, you can't breathe on land remember?, I'll come back a bit later but if I see your sisters… don't blame me if I get hostile if I see anything like a fin blade coming my way… no offense but if the rest of your sisters are like her and you are the only nice one… no wonder you are the ruler since that Gamma woman is a fucking bitch and would probably keep your people in some kind of repressed dark age or something."** Emerald said while he picked up his clothing and starts walking away before anyone can stop him.

Bubblegum was worried for him as Epsi glares at her sisters.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves. Especially you Gamma."

All Gamma did was frown and crossed her arms while she looks away from Epsi.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Mother and Father would do the same if they saw you out here with a complete stranger in this situation." Gamma said while she narrowed her eyes, the sisters parents, either retired or dead, hammered it into the sisters that Epsi was to be protected no matter what so it was a raised from birth type of situation.

"Yes. But you could've at least give him chance. Emerald wasn't doing anything harmful to me. All we did was talk. Now I'm gonna have to do some damage control if he even plans to come back." Epsi said.

"Are you insane?!" Zeta asked.

Though while that went on with the arguing between Epsi and her sisters, Bubblegum decided to leave for now to locate Emerald, thankfully he wasn't far and he was getting dressed as well a bit quickly though, though he wasn't emitting a red aura or anything intense… he still looked pretty pissed right now.

Bubblegum gulped before she cautiously approached Emerald.

"U-Um… Emerald?" She called till she was close enough to gently place her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

All Emerald did was look at her before he knelt down to tie his shoes.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked while he tried to keep calm.

"Are you… okay?" Bubblegum said.

All Emerald did was roll his eyes before he stands up and dusts his clothes off.

"I don't know, does getting a sharp fin stabbed through your chest while you can still feel pain even with the regeneration or whatever the hell that was count as OK after I got attacked by Epsi's sister count as OK since I walked away from that?" Emerald said while he starts walking away from Bubblegum or the hole to be exact where it leads to where Epsi and the others were.

Bubblegum tries to catch up.

"Emerald wait. I'm sorry if I asked at the wrong time. I was just concerned. Can't we just sit and talk?"

"And talk about what exactly?, I'm still trying to process that my heart was pierced and the amulet or whatever seemed to reverse that… I mean does that even count as regeneration?... I mean sure we could say cursing once at Gamma was wrong but still... would any sane person attack anyone for a small insult like that?, she was the one who started things when she gave me a cold look, it rubbed me the wrong way." Emerald said while he looks at Bubblegum when he walked next to her.

"Well I was only able to… witness the attack, but I will take your word for it as some of them were hostile looking." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah well unless Epsi or her sisters want to make up for what just happened, don't expect me to be so friendly with them again since I doubt we will stick around here long enough to try and be friends." Emerald said to remind Bubblegum about Cedric's test later.

"Yes though we don't know for sure. But if you want maybe I can… help cheer you up." Bubblegum said as she blushes.

Emerald looks at her with a raised eyebrow and sighs.

"Look as surprising as it sounds, I don't want to do it with you when angry, doesn't sound right to me since you didn't do anything bad… aside from that forced knock up thing but hey, got many ladies as a result so win in my book… though irritation at getting woken up and you helping with morning wood issues, that is a good way for me to get to know you, doing it while angry just doesn't seem right for many reasons… unless you are into that sort of thing but hey, not judging." Emerald said while he smiles a bit when he teased Bubblegum somewhat.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"W-Well there are times when… Marceline and I argue or when I get… agitated at stuff or angrily stressed."

"I see… still doesn't seem right since you didn't cause me issues just now… granted if I could give that Gamma woman both barrels up the ass I would be a happy camper, but are you sure?, can be pretty intense if I don't hold back like I have been doing… though we should at least wait till we see if we can get a humanoid or Creature for Cedric to study… I mean wouldn't Angel work?, Cedric knows her so he can fill in a lot of data on her, he can fuck her so can fill in some female only questions of data bits you may have in mind, and can even have him fill in her habit in no time, I mean we haven't found any other ladies… at least the more friendly ones… from this side of the hole that BK made… so… not many choices unless you have an idea." Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders for a moment.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"You have a point. Unless we meet any new females here, seems Angel will be the only choice."

"Yeah, might as well have Cedric fill things out and if he's interested, he can get it on with her if she is willing, and even if not, can give plenty of info on her since he already had sex with her so its not like he doesn't know what she can or can't do by now… seems a bit easy honestly but eh, I'm not in the mood for a hard day and just want to get to the fun later, so why not get the complex list stuff out of the way and get right to the fun." Emerald said while he walks next to Bubblegum some more.

"Might as well do that then." Bubblegum said.

Emerald was quiet for a bit more before he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey, if you are worried for me because of this feeling of guilt you may have, try and not worry, I'm sure Marceline won't break up with you and you don't need to force yourself to act like you need to like me or anything, why not just be friends with Benifits for now and see how things work?... if you want to go to Cedric though I understand." Emerald said with a calm look in his eyes.

Bubblegum blushes a bit after hearing that.

"I see… though I'm not sure about Cedric, I will accept the friends with benefits thing."

"Well that's nice, still I should be responsible and maybe we could go on a few dates first to see how we sync up romance wise, should be a good way to get to know one another when we get back to the candy Kingdom right?" Emerald said while he had a gentle smile on his face.

Bubblegum blushes lightly.

"That would be best to see how it goes."

"Hehe, yeah… still how come you never did anything like this with Finn?, I heard he was pining after you for years so what's so different with me then him?, I'm just genuinely curious right now." Emerald said while he had a curious look in his eyes before he smirks a bit.

"Or is it that you have a thing for demonic beings?" Emerald teased since Bubblegum did get with Marceline in the past.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Well it's complicated. Finn had… feelings for me when he was younger but there was the age thing. Back then, I never told him how old I was since I doubt he would believe me. I'm in the same ageless group as Marceline."

"Oh… well then I must have a thing for ancient ladies because you and Marceline are pretty sexy for your age." Emerald said while Bubblegum playfully hit Emerald on the shoulder while realizing Emerald was feeling a lot better now… enough to tease her apparently.

"Anyway, me and Finn are okay and we're still friends to this day. But I will say he has matured a lot throughout the years." Bubblegum said.

"I see… why not ask Finn out then since he became mature?, or is it the whole Huntress thing and you dating Marceline at the time?... be honest what do you think about this with me having multiple ladies instead of just you and Marceline dating only?" Emerald said since he was technically forced into this after all.

Bubblegum was quiet for a bit.

"Not sure to be honest. I mean I didn't think of dating Finn since he's a little older but he's happy with Huntress Wizard and I am happy being with Marceline. Then of course the fiasco happened and now Marceline is dating you but not saying anything bad about that."

"I see… well its not like I can't just raise the kid while you and Marceline continue dating, no one is forcing either of you to date me, and while Hunson can try and force this, deep down he just wants what's best for Marceline, I mean he gets a possible heir for the Nightosphere, his daughter is in a good relationship, you or an or both at the same time, and we both care for her in our own ways, I'm still getting used to this even with the whole inhibition being lower than usual thing, but I'm sure we both can say we just want what's best for Marceline… besides I'm sure Marceline cares for you more then me since I'm technically a stranger to her." Emerald said while he gave Bubblegum a patient smile.

"Well there is that. But still, I have to endure whatever punishment she has for me before fully forgiving me." Bubblegum said but wonder if it's less… or worse than Lillum's punishment.

"Well I wouldn't worry, Marceline actually loves you compared to Lillum so I'm sure after a rather intense but well thought out time, she will forgive you." Emerald said while he pats Bubblegum gently on the back to cheer her up.

"Hopefully." Bubblegum said but was feeling a little better from the patting.

When the duo got back to Cedric's place, Marceline and the others looked surprised to see Emerald and Bubblegum acting all friendly to one another, granted Bubblegum was forced into a relationship somewhat with him but she laughed a bit when he made a joke.

"Haha, oh Glob that's funny." Bubblegum said as she laughed a bit more.

"Uh hey two, everything okay?" Maite said.

Bubblegum was able to calm down a bit.

"Well… yes though something happened that I don't want to talk in detail."

"Well I don't mind giving details but only after Cedric's test is over with, trust me… but of a health hazard if I don't let Emelina and Juan know about this so Eruru doesn't accidentally wonder into a stab happy mermaid." Emerald said while his face got a dark look about it while his eyes glow white for a moment before he looks normal again.

Emelina, who was in the room just now, blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Wait what?" She said.

"Again I'll explain after Cedric's test and Bubblegum and I may have brainstormed one for Cedric… Angel hehe…" Emerald said when he grins at the Guardian Angel.

Angel blinked in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Emerald sweatdrops while he gave her a half lidded look.

"I… did say that Cedric's test would involve you plain and simple." Emerald said while he wondered about Angel's intelligence right now.

Angel blinked again before she got the idea.

"Oh… but why me? Not that I'm complaining but thought it was creature study thing besides… don't think there's any more of species like me."

"Well technically from Finn's account and what not on your… eating habits kinda make you a part of that list… most creatures and humanoids are technically mashed together for the most part with various factors... I mean thanks to some simulated stuff, Maite studied Hug wolves somewhat, and Lillum studied a replica of the freaking Lich, and Azure here studied full grown Candy Corn wolves out in the real wild, now it's mine and Cedric's turn but Cedric is going first but we don't have many female creatures here to study persay… and if you don't want to be a part of that, understandable but chances are we may have trouble finding some ladies… then again we could make a deal of sorts… test some blood of yours and Hunson's to see if you two really are related or not free of charge?" Emerald said while he tossed that offer out for GA since Bubblegum's tech was high tech enough to do some kind of DNA testing thing.

Angel blinked at the offer and was about to say no but… Knowing that Hunson KNEW her mom was giving her questions in her head as who her real dad is so… can't hurt to check.

"Alright. I'll take the offer and help with Cedric's test." Angel said.

"Great, I'm sure he will be happy to hear that." Emerald said while funnily enough, Cedric, who was with his dad cooking in the kitchen, popped his head into the room.

"Was my name called?" Cedric said which made Emerald and a few others sweatdrop.

"I'll explain in a bit, most likely over… Lunch?... hard to tell time down here but I doubt we were here for many many hours." Emerald said when he tried to remember how long the group was down here.

Cedric was confused before shrugging.

"Well food's almost done just hang on." He said before going back to the kitchen as Angel chuckles.

"You guys are gonna love what Cedric makes. I tell you, he just knows the right stuff to put on." She said as she licked her lips while remembering the meals from the past.

Everyone blinks at that before time went to a bit later with everyone at a large table pulled out by Emelina and in no time, everyone saw various meals in front of one another and everyone was talking and eating and like Angel said, the meal was pretty good, even if it was mainly meat based it also had tasty mushrooms, various greens, and other things while Marceline had plenty of red meat so she could drain it of the red and what not while everyone sat where they wanted.

Emerald, who was sitting next to Marceline to make sure she wouldn't push herself when she tried to reach for some things, used some tentacles to slide some things on the table carefully within arms reach of Marceline and smiles at her to see if she needed anything else.

Marceline blushes a bit as Maite sat next to Emerald while Bubblegum was with Finn and Huntress.

Cedric was sitting in between Angel and Azure as Cedric gave the two ladies some slices of meat.

Though while that happened and Lillum was playing a bit with Eruru after she ate a bit of food, Emerald looks at Cedric while he was drinking a drink.

"So Cedric… got Angel to agree to be your study target." was all Emerald said while he drinks his own drink that he had while he passed Maite some salt with a free hand.

Cedric though had his eyes widened before he comically spits out his drink and starts to cough a bit.

"*Cough*... *Cough*... W-Wait… huh?"

Emerald chuckles before Bubblegum speaks up to get Cedric's attention.

"Yes well… comedy aside… there is not many female creatures here that can… be used well with male studiers… besides she agreed when I offered to do a DNA test between her and Hunson to see if she really is Hunson's illegitimate daughter." Bubblegum said before she looks at Angel.

"No offense." Bubblegum said while she hoped she didn't anger the angelic being.

"None taken. Still wondering about this." Angel said.

"Right… anyway Cedric, all you just need to do is fill this out with Angel's help and if Angel is willing, let this camera record things since I doubt you two want an audience like in the Simulation room with the observation control room." Bubblegum said when she had people next to her pass Cedric a piece of paper and a camcorder.

Cedric blinked when he took said items.

"Well… I suppose recording this will be fine if Angel is cool with it."

Angel giggles.

"No problem with that. At least your parents won't see it."

"Or maybe they will!" Emerald said while he used a small flashlight he found nearby to give him a scary light shooting up the face look… though Eruru just giggles at the sight and Emerald got a half lidded look on his face before he turned it off and went back to eating his meal.

Cedric had a lidded look.

"That was not cool. How would you feel if your folks watched you in the act?"

"Well I'm sure my dad would cry tears of joy not only that I became a man but have many beautiful and sexy ladies at my side while my mom will embarrass me more by fawning over Marceline and the bundle of joy I put in her." Emerald said while he used a hand to rub Marceline's stomach lightly, though no bump was seen yet it was a pretty good gesture on his part to show his caring side when he had a small smile on his face.

Cedric sweatdropped as Marceline blushes from the rubbing as Emelina chuckles.

"That sweet. Hopefully Cedric will do the same, if nothing happens with Angel, no offense, and finally brings a grandchild that I can spoil later." She said as Cedric felt embarrassed.

"Mom!"

Many chuckle at that before the meal went more or less without a hitch though Cedric did look at the list since unlike with Male creature/humanids, the female ones would be different.

**Name: Guardian Angel (Angel)**

**Species: Angel?... Demon?**

**Realitives: Hunson?... Marceline?**

**Age: Unknown (18 to 20's)**

**Looks: Luminescent Angelic being for the most part, can show a hideous face when tormenting adventurers**

**Penis size if Subject can form one based on shapeshifting skills with face: (Will need female tester for this section and other related information.)**

**Sex: Female**

**Mental State: Sane**

**Health: Good**

**Powers: Able to heal via touch, able to make a scary face, extremely durable, Strong enough to lift various beings, Unknown if she has more**

**Sexual orientation: Either Bisexual or Straight**

**Habit in wild: (Cedric to fill out)**

All in all, seems most of this stuff was filled out already aside from what ifs like the species, relatives, and other things like Habit in wild… Cedric can fill that one out later, for now he could just focus on Angel who looks at him when he looks at her and she smiles and waves at him a bit.

Cedric did blush a bit as he lightly waves back before looking at Azure.

"So Azure, how's your meal?"

Azure, after she heard that, swallowed her bite in her mouth and smiles a little.

"Pretty good, honestly I'm surprised a little, you could be a cook if you learn more recipes if you want to work in a restaurant or something." Azure said when she gave Cedric high marks for the food.

Cedric was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Hmmm… interesting. Could consider doing that if I stay on the surface more."

"Indeed." was all Azure said before she went back to her meal and had a surprisingly cute smile on her face when she ate a bit more… maybe Cedric should learn how to cook if its this easy to butter Azure up if she liked food this much.

Cedric did blush when he saw how cute Azure's smile was before Cedric went back to eating.

Juan smirked when he saw that before whispering in Emelina's ear.

" _Possible interest."_

Emelina chuckles before she focused on feeding Eruru who munched on her little bits of meat, they were cut to be edible for her size and ate with her paws while Emerald looked curious.

"Hey Emelina… since you birthed and raised Cedric and birthed Eruru… I need to ask… how hard was it to raise a baby?" Emerald asked since he might as well learn from the master of baby raising before he tries to ask his own family later.

Emelina blinked a bit before she chuckles.

"Well first, carrying a child has some moments when the cravings kick in and your hormones changing. Then comes the labor. I don't want to go into details but… it was all worth it when I held my newborn in my arms. Made me felt like the happiest mom in the world."

"I see… we can ignore the labor part with Marceline, she can shapeshift and pretty much just widen things so the kids just slides out, not sure about the craving things though… still should be good if Mine and Marcy's kid comes out healthy." Emerald said while he grins at Emelina.

"Exactly. Though you have to be on top of things like feeding them, changing diapers, then comes the crying. Plus sometimes they can act out early as they grow. When Cedric was born, he was like a pack all by himself. Terrorised the insect bears, put bite marks on BK's bucket and even drew blood from Demon cat's paw. Then this one time, when Angel's mom came over, Cedric got out of his crib and… not sure how but he was able to get this close to Akari and… bit her breast."

"Wait…. What?" Cedric said as he was stunned.

"Hohohoholy… hehe, well guess it shows two things… one, Cedric was a happy cup then and healthy to boot and second… guess he was pretty hungry if he tried to breastfeed from Angel's mom." Emerald said before he laughed a bit at the image.

"Well considering how big they were… he was indeed hungry." Juan said with a smirk as Cedric was embarrassed.

"I just lost my appetite." He said before pushing his plate.

"Hehe, you sure, could let you try a repeat with me with less biting and more sucking." Lillum teased when she made her breasts grow to the G cup range and Juan's jaw dropped comically and Emelina had to roll her eyes and pushed his jaw up to close his mouth.

Cedric blushes but was still embarrassed when he heard this side of him.

"Sorry Angel." He said making Angel blink.

"What for? You didn't know. I'm sure my mom didn't hold it against you."

"She has a point, things could have been worse if Angel is giving a good reaction like this." Maite said to cheer Cedric up.

"But still…" Cedric said with his hands on his closed eyes.

Azure rolled her eyes before she moved to whisper in Angel's ear and she smirks when she tapped Cedric's shoulder to get his attention.

Cedric was able to uncover his eyes before looking to see what Angel needed.

That is when she kissed him on the lips for a moment and pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy the fun we will have soon." Angel said before she went back to her meal while Azure and a few others looked amused at the record breaking blush Cedric showed just now.

Cedric was blushing brightly as he couldn't believe what just happened though he somehow went back to eating his food.

The rest of the meal went on without much of a hitch more or less though One thing did cause a few people to look at Emerald a few times, ever since he came back he looked at his left peck every now and then while giving the occasional shudder, when asked he would say he would tell them later… though it was starting to get under Marceline's skin.

"Okay Emerald. You keep looking at your peck and you may want to tell us later but I want to know now." Marceline said.

Emerald jolts at that when he realized that he was getting looked at more then he thought and sighs.

"Alright… but you gotta promise not to do anything stressful alright?" Emerald said when he looks at Marceline, but had a look that showed he wouldn't budge unless Marceline accepted that promise.

Marceline had a raised eyebrow after hearing that before sighing.

"Alright. I'll try to be calm."

Emerald blinks at that while he knew that would be the best he would get before he himself sighs.

"Alright, Well… before I explain, I should tell you that I found that hole the Bucket Knight made and it seems there are more then just the odd creatures, I ran into differently evolved mermaids, not like the kind you run into on Ooo who look 50/50 woman and fish… more like… 70/30?... either way ran into one who had a fish tail and scales here and there, but looked human enough to have fun with though I did not since she just wanted to talk… but after a bit… well her sisters came by and well… long story short I got a bit ticked when one talked ill of me and well… gave one curse word towards that particular mermaid and well… got stabbed through the heart by a arm mounted fin blade that she summoned from her arm." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone besides Bubblegum, and perhaps Hunson, had wide eyes after hearing this.

"EHHH!" They said before Maite checked on him.

"Oh Glob Emerald. Are you okay?" She said not seeing the obvious.

"But how are you still standing?" Juan asked with curiosity as Marceline was quiet before glancing at Hunson.

"Dad, something you want to say about that"

"Hey in this case you maybe glad to hear that worked as intended instead of having a dead Fiance, anyway I tried a little… experiment, I wondered what would happen if I had my deathless state imprinted onto the amulet… would that ability work with the amulet?, I didn't know, would it be a downgraded regen skill since the amulet can only use 1/5th of its power?... maybe… still can you really complain since Emerald is alive?... still surprise he got stabbed though, though now I'm wondering if the ability will leave Emerald if the Amulet is taken off him." Hunson said while he looks thoughtful while Emerald got a tick mark from the fact he was being used as a guinea pig by Hunson… though in this case he couldn't really complain since he was alive and all that.

Though that did cause Emerald to blink a few times.

"Wait… would that mean I'm soulless as well!?" Emerald said while he looked shocked while Hunson gave a so-so gesture.

"Maybe?, Finn here was able to keep his soul and sanity even with the full power of the Amulet filling him years ago for a time yet he is still sane and has a soul after it was removed… not sure if it left mental nightmares beyond comprehension though ability copy aside on a possible way, the amulet is only at 1/5th of its power so I would say… maybe?, never did stuff like this before and this is amusing me." Hunson said before he smirks at Emerald who leaned back when Hunson chuckles darkly when he seemed to have something in mind.

Everyone else looked at Finn, who said human had a hard to read look on his face.

"No comment." He said though the slight shudder from his body answered their question.

Hunson chuckles more while Huntress pats Finn on the back while Emerald looks at the amulet.

"Why the hell did you give me this thing then?" Emerald said while Hunson shrugged.

"Hmmm… part curiosity, part boredom, all concern for Marceline so she wouldn't have a weak human as a possible lover who would die 100 or so years from now, heard they could live that long but eh…. Besides considering it saved your life, can't exactly complain right?" Hunson said while he looks amused while Emerald cringed when Hunson had a point… the amulet did save his life so he lost any rights to complain.

Marceline and Maite frown a bit.

"Either way, I'm gonna find that mermaid and give her a piece of my mind." Maite said before Cedric put his two scents.

"You might want to put a rain check on that Maite. I don't think Emerald will let you do that and you don't even know what these mermaids are capable of."

"Yeah, not playing the my woman card but I will say that I won't let my woman here get into a fight that would be pretty ugly… and anger just doesn't suit a cute face like yours... trust me I felt angered and Bubblegum saw a face of mine I don't want anyone to see." Emerald said while he smiled at Maite with a look that begged her not to do anything bad.

Maite, though blush, was still angry before she sighs.

"Okay fine, I won't go."

Emerald smiles before he hugged Maite gently.

"There there, its not like I won't get payback sooner or later… hehe, guess who my next study target is if things go well." Emerald said while he had an evil smirk on his face which cause Hunson to chuckle.

"Ah, nothing like seeing a former human plotting something evil." Hunson said while he sounded amused.

Everyone sweatdrops at this before they resume their meal.

After the meal was over with, Emerald looks at Cedric with a grin when Emerald walked up to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, see you after you have your study session with Angel here, though if I see the footage and she is pretty hot, don't blame me if I hit on her a bit, just saying." Emerald said to see how Cedric would react, he was OK with the number of ladies that he had but wanted to try and get Cedric jealous since it seems aside from Bubblegum… Cedric doesn't have much fun with other ladies so Emerald wanted Cedric to really have some fun here.

Cedric blinked when he heard that and surprisingly… he was feeling slightly ticked when he believed that Emerald was going to try and swoop in on his friend.

"Lets go Angel." Cedric said before getting up.

Angel giggles when she heard that.

"Of course." Angel said while she winked at Emerald when Cedric's back was turned to show she knew what Emerald was doing and Emerald chuckles after the door closed though Marceline had a smirk on her face when she had a teasing moment here.

"I see what you're doing. You want her in your growing harem." Marceline said.

"Hmmm… maybe… but only if Cedric doesn't man up and claim her himself… I will say this though seems like beauty runs in the family since if she is your sister, seems like she is as beautiful as you." Emerald said when he counter teased Marceline just now.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Well until there's proof, she's a possibility. Speaking of… Say Azure, if Cedric does take her any chance he will try to claim you?" She said with a smirk.

"Hmmm… maybe, though his cooking does earn points on my end, if he goes to that therapy thing then I might as well give him a chance and give him a good time… anyway Emerald, mind explaining how you are going to get a Mermaid here to agree to this?" Azure said while Emerald smirks.

"Well Azure I'm glad you asked…" was All Emerald said before the scene went to the room where Cedric and Angel were and the two were already making out with Angel starting things when she pulled him into a rather intense kiss.

Cedric moans into the kiss as he kissed her back hard as the young wolf held her close.

Angel in turn had her tongue fight with Cedric's before she pulled away from the kiss and grins at Cedric.

"Set up that camera so I can show that princess how I rocked your fucking world… I'm going to get undressed in the meantime." Angel said before she stepped back and starts to slowly strip to tease Cedric a bit when she moved slowly on purpose.

Cedric knew that Angel loves to tease him before he quickly went to set the camera up in a perfect angle before he went back to bed to see Angel continuing to strip.

She got her dress off and wore a white fancy bra and panties while she had white leggings and smirks when she slowly removed the leggings to tease Cedric while she could see his cock getting hard after it slowly exits his sheath.

Cedric slightly whimper as he sees Angel slowly removing her leggings as his tail slowly moved.

Angel chuckles when she finished before she unhooked her bra but held the cups of her bra to her breast and teased Cedric when she looks at him.

"Now then… how badly does the Wolfy want to see my tits?" Angel said while she teasingly shook her breasts in her hands.

Cedric groans at this.

"Really badly Angel. Please." He begged.

"Hehe… good Wolfy… so here is your reward." Angel said before she lowered the bra and her D cup breasts were seen with her blue skin making her beauty heighten and her darker blue nipples were seen and she dropped the bra to the ground while she looks at Cedric in a sinfully sexy way and to some surprise, breast milk was leaking a bit when Angel fondles her breasts a bit and with her model like figure… demonic or not, she looked like a Globbess right now.

Cedric licks his lips at the milk as his cock got harder while his tail wagged with excitement.

Angel then bent down after she moved her hands to her panties and slowly, like at a snails pace, slowly lowered her panties and took them off so that she was standing in the nude and tossed her panties to the ground and used a finger to gesture for Cedric to approach her.

Cedric didn't need to be told twice before he got in front of her.

A moment later, Angel kissed him before she kissed her way down his body while she slowed greatly the more she got to Cedric's groin to tease him greatly.

Cedric groans while shuddering from the kisses as he feels Angel going lower.

Angel felt like she teased Cedric enough and kissed Cedric's cock a few times in a gentle way to mess with him, mainly when she kissed his area where his knot would form and it made his cock throb big time each time.

Cedric shudders a bit before giving Angel a begging look to not tease him.

Angel smirks before she starts to lick his cock from base to tip and making sure to not miss any part of his cock, thankfully Cedric washed up beforehand so his cock was clean as a whistle which was a good thing for Angel when she used a hand to fondle Cedric's nuts.

Cedric shudders from that action as he lets Angel do her thing as his tail wagged.

Angel keeps this up before she moved to licked the tip of his cock while she used a hand to gently stroke his cock while she made sure to not go too fast so Cedric wouldn't pop anytime soon.

Cedric lightly groans before he uses his hand to lightly pet Angel's head to let her know he was loving it.

That caused Angel to eyesmile before she opened her mouth and took part of Cedric's cock into her mouth and starts to suck the dick with slow controlled bobs while her tongue worked as much as she could lick.

"O-Oh fuck." Cedric groans as he relaxed from feeling Angel's warm mouth around his dick.

Angel giggles a bit while she bobbed her head more on Cedric's cock, she made sure to not slow down too much, she knew what Cedric liked and played on his weaknesses… especially when she used a hand to pet Cedric's back at the base of his tail where one weak point was at.

Cedric jolt when he felt his tail being petted before looking at the angelic woman.

Angel gave Cedric a teasing look and she sucked his cock at a harder rate while she keeps on petting Cedric at the base of his tail to really get him worked up and worked to get Cedric's load now when she wasn't holding back now.

Cedric groans from that action before he starts thrusting his hips a few times.

Angel gagged a bit from that but she adjusts her head bobbing so she could take the cock deep into her mouth again and again while she could feel Cedric getting close after a few minutes and keeps on sucking his cock more and more until…

Cedric groans a bit loud before he throws his head back and climaxes inside Angel's mouth.

Angel gagged a bit when she felt her mouth getting filled and she struggles to drink down Cedric's load while she keeps on fondling his throbbing balls and petting Cedric's base of his tail while she waits for him to tap off.

It took a bit before 15 seconds pass before Cedric taps off.

Angel worked to drink the load in her mouth while she made sure to lick Cedric's cock clean and cleared her throat when she pulled her mouth off Cedric's cock and giggles when she saw how hard Cedric's cock was.

Cedric panted.

"Fuck… you still have an amazing mouth Angel." He said with a slight grin.

"Hehe, and you still have amazing balls that can give such big loads, you ever get tired of cumming that much?" Angel asked with a smirk to show it was a rhetorical question.

Cedric chuckled.

"Surprisingly no. Which is good when I give 110 %."

"Good… now then… time to return the favor Wolfy and show me if your tongue work got better." Angel said when she moved to Cedric's bed and got on it before she laid on her back while she leaned against the headboard, she was careful of her wings as she did so which were spread out on the bed to give the room a slight glow.

Cedric grins before he gets in front of Angel's folds however, he decides to tease the angelic woman as well before using his hand to rub Angel's folds.

Angel shuddered from the touch and moans lightly from the feeling and spreads her legs more so Cedric would have a better time with getting to her folds.

Cedric kept going before he removes his hand and sticks out his tongue before he starts licking Angel's folds a few times.

Angel groans from the feeling and used a hand to rub Cedric's head and used her fingers to scratch him behind the ears to help egg him on.

And egged on he was before Cedric latches his mouth on Angel's folds and shoves his tongue inside before Cedric really got to eating out her pussy.

"O-OHHH!" Angel groans while her tongue hung out of her mouth while her toes curl quite a bit and she gripped the bed sheets with her hands while she was at Cedric's mercy.

Cedric mentally chuckled as he gave Angel's pussy the works before using his hand to play with Angel's bud.

Angel groans while her pussy slowly twitched as time went on while she grits her teeth and after a couple minutes, she tossed her head back and groans when she came hard on Cedric's tongue and her juices mainly hit his tongue and the juices gave him a jolt of energy.

Cedric hums as he lapped up her juices but made sure to keep pleasing her to make Angel's orgasm stronger.

She rides out her orgasm before she tapped off around the 15 second mark and pants for breath.

"F-Fuck… been awhile." Angel said while she smirks at Cedric a moment later.

Cedric pulls his head back after licking up the last bit of Angel's juices before smirking back.

"You said it. But tasty."

Angel chuckles before she gestured for Cedric to get over her and when he did, all she did was kiss him on the lips and pulled away with a smile.

"Oh shut it and fuck me hard like the wolf you are." Angel said with a sinful smirk on her face.

"Hehe, you got it." Cedric said before he got into position and grab Angel's hips before aiming his cock at her folds.

But before he can start, Cedric teased her again by rubbing the head on Angel's folds to get her to beg.

Angel whimpered from the feeling and looks at Cedric to see if he was serious about this.

Cedric just eye smiles at her before he pushes his cock deep inside Angel's pussy.

That caused Angel to groan while she felt her folds getting stretched wide while outside of the room, Lillum smirks when she used a spell to spy on the duo, and when she saw that Cedric was balls deep in Angel in no time, she used some magic to have his cock grow inside of Angel which made her really groan when she felt her folds getting stretched to the limit while wondering what the hell was going on with Cedric's cock.

Cedric was unaware of the change before he pulls his hips back and thrusts back in before repeating that action as he fuck Angel hard.

Angel groans more and she gets a fucked up look on her face in no time when she felt so much pleasure that her orgasm was approaching her in no time while Cedric was nowhere near close and felt that oddity since Angel could last much much longer then this before she actually came hard on Cedric's enlarged cock with a audile groan with squirting force.

Cedric didn't know how that happened but he figured that Angel hadn't had much fun time which made the young wolf fuck her more before leaning down and kiss Angel's neck a few times.

Angel just groans and moans while she wrapped her legs around Cedric's waist to keep him from pulling away and clawed at Cedric's back to really get him to fuck her harder while she had orgasm after orgasm and Cedric's orgasm slowly approached him with each orgasm until…

Cedric grits his teeth as he groans loud before climaxing hard deep inside Angel's pussy and surprisingly, his load got bigger as well.

Angel was just on cloud nine when she had the mother of all orgasms then and there while her womb slowly bloats from the intense orgams she had while she waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm.

It took about 20-25 seconds before Cedric grunted as he taps off.

Angel lets go of Cedric and pants for breath for a bit while her body twitched and shuddered under Cedric which really was strange, she should have adjusted in no time so what was so different now?

Cedric, who panted, looks at Angel in the eyes.

"Y-You okay Angel?"

Though all she could do was pant for breath while her pussy had micro orgasms which was felt on Cedric's cock… though it was strange since his knot should have gone inside of Angel with how intense he was.

Cedric was confused when he realized something before he gently pulls his cock out of Angel's pussy before Cedric's eyes widened when he saw his cock being bigger.

"What the actual fuck?"

Though when he said that… his mind instantly went to Lillum while she chuckles on her end of her spell.

"Hehe, enjoy the gift Cedy… all 13 inches… lets see… 13 inches and 4 in width with a massive knot to make it 6 or so in width if you want to try and force it… Emerald's two 14 inch cocks… and Finn's single 15 inch cock hehe, easy to remember if I want to keep sizes similar." Lillum said before she ends the spying so that she could leave Cedric alone with Angel who was trying to recover from the intense fucking she recieved.

Cedric had a half lidded look.

"Damn Lillum… Not sure if I should thank her, which supposed I should later since it's still my test." He said before looking at Angel.

All Angel could do was pant for breath while her pussy was gapping thanks to the surprise growing cock and Cedric's load leaked from her STILL… guess his load levels were increased as well and Angel had a sexy blush on her face when she looks at Cedric's cock.

Cedric did like the blush on her face before he gets on top of her and kissed Angel's lips.

Angel groans from that and the scene went to a minute later to show Angel on all fours while she had her shapely round ass pointed at Cedric and used her hands to hold her ass cheeks open to show her tight asshole while she used her wings to keep her steady so she wouldn't fall on her face.

Cedric grins as he rubs his dick on Angel's ass a few times.

All Angel did was groan before she surprised Cedric when she actually begged.

"P-Please Cedric… don't tease me anymore… p-please destroy my asshole!" Angel begged while she had a cute blush on her face while she gave him her cute eyed look where her eyes looked oversized and adorable.

Though Cedric blush, he was surprised at the begging before grinning.

"Oh I plan to… beautiful." He said before he gently pushes his cock inside Angel's asshole.

Angel groans when she felt that and blushed from the beautiful comment but all in all she just went with things and groans when Cedric pushed more and more of his cock inside until Angel felt the knot touch her asshole.

Cedric was able to feel that before he tries to see if he can get his knot inside Angel's ass.

Though that was easier said than done when Cedric fucked Angel harder and faster but his knot never seemed to be able to get inside of Angel, though it was fun trying when she gripped his cock with surprising force.

"F-Fuck!... Love it when your ass gets tight Angel." Cedric said as he fucked her more.

Angel could only moan more while her ass tightened more on Cedric's cock more and more before she groans when she came hard on Cedric's cock with great force.

Cedric groans from that but still kept going before the young wolf leans down while being careful with Angel's wings before Cedric grabs her breasts from behind and squeezes them.

Angel groans again from the feeling and she moans when she felt her breasts get milked and her breast milk sprays on the bed and things got a bit messy as time went on while Cedric fucked Angel harder, so much so that his knot starts to force its way into Angel's ass when it starts to give way… just a bit more and soon he would really break Angel's ass in.

Cedric was like an animal in heat as he kept pounding the angelic woman's ass before he starts to kiss and lick the side of Angel's neck while squeezing her breasts more.

All in all, Angel moans from the feeling and her eyes widen when she felt Cedric's knot slip into her ass and quickly inflates and Cedric's orgasm gets closer and closer until…

Cedric groans loudly as he gave Angel's breasts one final squeeze before he gave Angel's ass a big creampie.

"C-CEDRIC!" Angel groans out while her eyes roll back into her skull and she came hard on Cedric's cock while her stomach slowly bloats from the feeling while none of Cedric's sperm escaped her ass thanks to the enlarged knot in Angel's ass while Cedric had the strongest orgasm of his life just now.

"A-ANGEL!" Cedric groans as he kept climaxing while grinding his teeth.

This went on for a bit with the orgasm seemingly never ending before Cedric sorta tapped off 20 seconds later but his cock was stuck in Angel's ass and he and Angel were forced to lay on their side while Cedric cuddles with Angel while she made sure her wings wouldn't get harmed and the duo pants for breath, though Cedric did shudder from the occasional mini orgasm since his nature wouldn't let him stop anytime soon until he deflates.

As Cedric pants, he held Angel close to his chest as he before kissing her neck again while waiting for Angel to recover.

Angel though managed to calm down, was tired beyond belief and she chuckles when she felt how full she was.

"D-Damn… so full… you trying to knock me up if it was my pussy?, or you just an ass man?" Angel said while she had a teasing tone to her voice.

Cedric blushes when he heard that before grinning when he had Angel look at him after gripping her chin.

"Maybe… but if things happen, you would make a great mom. Wonder if they would have your wings." He said as he teased back though somehow, part of him was liking the idea of a possible kid with wings.

Honestly the thought of how adorable pups with wings could be caused Angel to giggle before she yawns.

"M-Maybe… for now… I'm just wanting to nap thanks to your surprise monster cock… looks like you'll have to fill that paper out later and get a soon to be dead camera recharged before turning them in hehe." Angel said while she felt drowsy… and Cedric couldn't move right now so…

Cedric lightly chuckles.

"Hehe, well since I can't move, may as well take a break." He said before he covers the duo with the blanket.

The scene then slowly fades to black while the duo went off to dream land while unaware that soon Emerald's time for his study session would appear and things would get very wild very fast.

* * *

**(End of Cedric's hiring chapter, results will be told in the next chapter.)**


	6. Mermaid study

**The scene opens up to show TME and Atomsk while TME had a grin on his face.**

" **Ah, its been awhile since we last got an Arc of a story completed, nice feeling, how do you feel Atomsk?, feel pretty good?" TME asked while he looks at his friend.**

" **Oh yeah, feel pretty good." Atomsk said before stretching.**

" **Yeah, after this we are going to take a break and get to work on other stories in need of work, for now just want to get this chapter started?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk more.**

" **Oh yeah. I believe it's Emerald's turn right?" Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed, and this time should pretty obvious, but this target for the study is Epsi and her sisters, most likely Epsi only but should be a good what if to consider, anyway this chapter shouldn't last as long as Cedric's chapter since we got most of the plot stuff out of the way last chapter right Atomsk?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk with a curious look on his face.**

" **Oh yeah. It was at least interesting when we gave Guardian Angel her first lemon." Atomsk said.**

" **Hehe, no fooling, can't remember if we had one or not… anyway lets get this chapter started and over with so we can get to a updating a story or something." TME said while he fist pumped the air.**

" **Yeah!" Atomsk said with his fist in the air.**

**That caused TME to cheer before the scene went back to the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye with everyone, minus Cedric and GA who were in Cedric's room, while Juan stayed behind with Eruru and Azure left Ben with Eruru so the two can play together so Emerald can talk with everyone privately when he led the others out of the house.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Lair of the Crystal Eye/ Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, Huntress, Emelina, Hunson**

After saying goodbye to the Bucket knight for now after they left the house, Emerald looks at everyone and he had a smirk on his face.

"Hehe… looks like I got an interesting study target for my test." Emerald said when he told the group about the mermaids in detail from how their bodies more or less looked with Bubblegum chipping in every now and then to how Epsi treated Emerald compared to the rest of Epsi's sisters.

"Are you sure Emerald? You say this Epsi is okay, but I don't want her sisters near you." Maite said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't worry… pretty sure if they give me trouble we won't have to deal with them for awhile… not letting ANYTHING sharp come my way… not sure what the hell happened but I could feel every moment of pain as I slipped into Death and felt everything go in reverse which while interested… caused the pain to double when I felt my body pull myself back together… so yeah… they try and use Fins… they see a pissed off Emerald." Emerald said while he shuddered at the memory while Lillum crossed her arms.

"Yeah… and I doubt they would try much with all of us with him." Lillum said when she had an itchy trigger finger for using a spell on this Gamma bitch who did the attack.

"You said it." Marceline said as she had her Axe with her.

"Where did you pull that out from?" Emerald said while Marceline looks at Emerald.

"I enchanted it recently so I can summon it and send it home, easy for storing it." Marceline said when she dismissed her Axe and summoned it a few times as an example.

"Ah… well hopefully you won't need it… anyway follow me everyone, I'll lead you to the hole." Emerald said though he was stopped by Marceline.

"Hold on… arn't you forgetting something?" Marceline said which caused Emerald to blink.

"What?" Emerald said while Marceline looks amused.

"We went over everyone elses backstories on them finding the flier, you are not getting out of that one." Marceline said while everyone looked at Emerald with an amused look.

"Oh…" was all Emerald said before he rubbed the back of his head when he honestly forgot that.

"Well Emerald if you want, you can tell us your story after your test. It's not a rush." Bubblegum said.

"Hmm… nah, might as well do it now so we don't have to do this anymore… anyway this story starts out in the human village…" Emerald said before the scene flash backed to quite awhile ago when Emerald was human and before he found the flier.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Ooo/ Human Village/ Emerald** _

_Emerald at this time, human, was walking through the village of humans, thanks to them moving in Ooo recently, a village was being made in the Grasslands near Finn's home, he had a new home made thanks to Minerva and Huntress while the remains of the former Treefort was seen in the distance, Emerald normally hung around here since not many came by and a Minerva bot came to check on Emerald since he should have been back awhile ago but she found him sleeping near the dirt pile where the Fern seed was and it seems Emerald made a stand around the pile to help support the sapling to be when it sprouts._

_The Minerva bot knelt down and lightly nudges at Emerald._

" _Wake up Emerald."_

_Emerald mumbles in his sleep a few times while he turned away from Minerva and had a pretty content look on his face, one more gentle nudge before Minerva gets serious with waking Emerald._

" _Come on Emerald. You can't sleep all day." Minerva bot said as she nudged Emerald more._

_That caused Emerald to turn onto his back and slowly opened his eyes while he had a tired but waking look on his face._

" _Ok pretty globess, I'm waking." Emerald said while he didn't realize what he just said while he sat up and had a somewhat dazed look on his face._

_Minerva bot blinked before she giggles._

" _Well don't know about that but good that you're waking up."_

_When Emerald managed to wake more he yawned and cracked his neck a few times and his back like usual before he looks at Minerva._

" _Oh hey Minerva, need something?... you normally don't send a Minerva bot up here." Emerald said when his brain fully wakes and he gets up and dusts himself off for a moment._

" _True but you didn't return so I was making sure if you were alright." Minerva bot said._

" _Thanks, though I wouldn't worry about me much, I'm normally here or there around town mainly and this place is pretty peaceful, was making something to help the new tree here grow well, plenty of junk around here so figured I could make a stand thing for the sapling at least when it grows but who knows how long that will take." Emerald said when he looks at the makeshift stand where the tree in the future would grow._

_Minerva bot did smile a bit._

" _Well still you should always check in. Don't want your parents to be worried sick for you."_

" _Right… anyway might as well get back to town now, know what time it is?" Emerald asked since he had no idea on the time right now._

" _About 12 noon." Minerva bot said._

_That caused Emerald to go bug eyed before he ran by Minerva._

" _Oh crap I missed Breakfast and Lunch!" Emerald yelled while he looked comical as he ran away from the remains of the treefort._

_Minerva bot chuckles at the reaction before she went back to the village._

_While that happened, a banana guard from the Candy Kingdom was carrying fliers and was turning a corner of a building but when he did, Emerald, who never noticed the guard or fliers, crashed into the guard at full speed and a few humans laugh at the sight of the dazed duo while Emerald and the guard twitch on the ground._

' _O-Ow… what hit me?" The Banana Guard said as he tries to get up._

" _M-Me and my haste…" Emerald groans out while he tries to do the same but thanks to how hard he ran, he couldn't get off the guard while a man laughed when he approached the duo._

" _Geeze Emerald, what did your mother and I tell you about rushing?, and here you are full on tackling a Banana guard from the Candy Kingdom, sorry little guy, my son can be pretty lazy but when he hoofs it, he can hoof it." The man said while he got a dazed Emerald off the guard when he gripped the collar of Emerald's shirt and the guard saw that aside from brown and black hair, this man barely looked like Emerald since compared to Emerald, this man looked like he trained hard and looked to be quite a bit taller then Emerald by half a head._

_The Guard groans as he gets up._

" _N-No worries. But I have to pick all these fliers up." He said when he tries to pick them up._

_That caused a number of Minerva bots to appear and they used many robotic tentacles and what not to pick them up._

" _Sorry about that Mr. Guard, here let us help you." the Minerva bots said and they quickly got the fliers together while the man who picked up Emerald grabbed one and looks at it while the guard was distracted by the Minerva bots._

" _Thank you ma'am. Don't know what I would do if all of the fliers got lost." The Guard said._

" _No problem, my son is a good friend of the princess so might as well do my part to keep the peace." Minerva said while she and her bots smile at the guard when they passed the fliers back and the man held the flier he had._

" _Hey mind if I keep this flier?" The man asked while he showed the guard the single flier that he had._

_The guard blinked a bit._

" _Sure. Don't see no harm."_

" _Great, see you later then." The man said before he carried Emerald away while the Minerva guards wave to the man._

" _By Nocturn, sorry for the trouble." One minerva said which made Nocturn smile._

" _Oh don't worry, its no trouble at all." Nocturn said while he left the Minerva bots and the guard behind._

" _Who's he?" The Guard said with confusion._

" _Head of security here." Minerva said while the camera went to Emerald who was carried into a house owned by Nocturn and he placed Emerald on a nearby couch while Emerald groans while Emerald's mother, a beautiful woman with white hair walked into the room, she had a figure of a Globbess with C cup breasts wide hips and no blemish on her skin and rose colored lips… all in all one would wonder if Emerald was Nocturn and this woman's kid on looks alone and she saw a dazed Emerald on the couch and wondered what happened to him._

" _Hi honey, what happened to Emerald?" The wife said._

" _Well Helios, after I went to look for Emerald, found him after he accidentally tackled a Banana guard who was passing out fliers, I won't give many details but might have found something for Emerald to do that can get him to move around more." Nocturn said while he passed Helios the Flier._

_Helios blinked at the story before she grabs the flier and looks it over._

_She saw the post from Bubblegum and looks at her husband._

" _Well it sounds nice but think it will be safe for our Emerald?" Helios said while she worried for Emerald's health, Bubblegum was known to do some questionable things and the humans heard about the two sides of Bubblegum from Finn which resulted in the humans regularly checking for any bugs in their homes from top to bottom for the sake of their sanity for privacy._

" _Well you know how Emerald is when he's out late so he might as well make some money if he applies there." Nocturn said._

" _I see… well if we can talk Emerald into this the house would be pretty empty… maybe we could try and make a sibling for him?" Helios said while she teased Nocturn when she winked at him._

_Nocturn blinked a bit before smirking._

" _Careful dear. Don't start something you can't finish." He said before giving his wife's ass a good slap._

_Helios jolts from that before she used a hand to pinch Nocturns ass._

" _Honey, who can't finish what exactly?, pretty sure I can outlast you normally when it comes to sex hehe." Helios said before she walked away._

" _Still… thats if you manage to get our Emerald to go to this job… until then I'll be getting the bedroom set up… either for sleeping or…" Helios explained while she smirks at Nocturn before she left the room and left Nocturn behind while her ass sways in her outfit._

_Nocturn grins as he kept look._

' _Glob do I love this woman.' He thought._

_The scene then went to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Lair of the Crystal Eye/ Study group plus Emelina**

"...And that's what I was told after I woke so after I got a bit of a talk with my parents about going on this job so here I am, so pretty sure my dad is getting it on with my mom right now trying to make me a sib or something." Emerald said while he looks thoughtful when he remembered everything that happened..

Everyone was blinking a bit after hearing the story.

"Very interesting." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, but is every parent having tier 15 when their only child goes to someplace else?" Finn said.

"What?, would you rather the parents get it on with one another while their kids are around?... well my folks do it daily even if I'm in the room if I visit so I'm not one to talk but still…." Lillum said before giggling at the memories.

Everyone was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Well I didn't mean it like that. Just saying that each story that I heard about who had the flier has the same end." Finn said.

"Really?, didn't Azure's dad more or less have Azure leave and he cried her name and didn't Maite's dad just get worried for Maite about leaving and finding a boy?, and I don't think Emelina here and Juan did much unless they had Bucket Knight or something babysit Eruru so its just my folks unless I miss something." Emerald said while he puts his two cents in.

Finn sweatdrops a bit.

"Nevermind, let's just go find those mermaids."

"Right… though Lillum don't you need to meet with the Demon cat from earlier?, I doubt we need every single one of us to deal with them." Emerald said while he reminded Lillum about the promise with Lillum and the Demon Cat who almost knew all.

Lillum blinked a bit.

"Oh right, almost forgot. But I was hoping to make that fish slut, Gamma, pay." She said.

Emerald just moved to kiss Lillum on the lips to calm her before he pulled away from the kiss when he lets her go.

"Oh don't worry, you will but hopefully on a more kinky fun level, let us do the hard part and you just have fun, a frown doesn't look good on a cutie like you." Emerald said when he smiles at Lillum.

Lillum pouts cutely.

"Okay." She said.

"Hey don't worry… tell you what… if I do have fun with Gamma for payback, I'll leave her ass for you to really break in… that make you feel better?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum perks up after hearing that.

"Now it does." She said with an eye smile.

"Hehe great, now go show that Demon Cat what the most sexy succubus is all of Ooo can do." Emerald said while he used a tentacle to slap Lillum's ass to get her floating away from the group.

Lillum lightly jolts from that before smirking at Emerald and made a sexy cat noise before going to meet the Demon Cat.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at the others.

"Now then while the cat plays with the sexy succubus, time for us to catch some fish." Emerald said when he made a joke a bit before he starts to lead the group away from Lillum in the opposite direction with the scene going to Lillum who floats to the Demon Cat's area to look for him.

"Hey Demon Cat… I'm here, where are you?" Lillum said while she looks around the area.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes was looking at Lillum before the figure jumps and pounces on Lillum.

"KYA!" Lillum called out before she made an oomph noise when she hits the ground hard and her eyes glow with a demonic glow when she gets ready to throw a spell at whoever dared tackles her but stopped when she saw the Demon cat as the culprit.

"You… *eyes narrow*... considering you almost know everything, ever consider I could blast you into next week or year and figured I could just flat out attack you no matter what for that?" Lillum said while she waits for the Demon Cat to get off her.

The Demon cat chuckled.

"Sorry Lilly the succupie. It's my nature."

Lillum ignored the errors in her name and the species mistake and lightly pushed the Demon Cat off her.

"Well next time try and remember that I can blast you into oblivion if you try this again, I don't give many second chances with physical issues." Lillum said while she dusts herself off.

The Demon cat chuckles again.

"Message received."

"Good, I'm sure with your mind, you already know a general idea about things so just in case, let's hear what you have to say on why I'm here and not with Emerald." Lillum said to make a little talk while she used a spell to clean her body off fully.

"Well if I have to guess, your husband went to the hole that Bucket Knight made and he met some fish ladies only it did not go well." The Demon Cat said.

Lillum blushed at the husband part and didn't correct him.

"Not bad, though its not fish ladies, its mermaids." Lillum said when she starts to get undressed with a snap of her fingers and her nude body was seen in full.

Demon cat grins as he was liking the sight of Lillum's body.

"Either way, time to get down to business… the fun kind."

"Indeed, got a place where we can have fun or just want it here and now?" Lillum asked while she looks around the place and saw it was mainly rocky, not very comfortable here.

"Hehe, hop on and I'll take you to my bed." The Demon Cat said.

Lillum shrugged when she did so though it seems things would get interesting when the Bucket knight walked into the area.

"Hey Demon Cat, I brought over that encycopedia you wanted and GREAT SCOTT!" BK said when he saw a naked Lillum on Demon Cat's back.

"Hello BK. As you're about to see, I'm gonna have fun with this sexy lady." The Demon cat said.

BK blinks at that while Lillum giggles at the dumbfounded look on BK's face.

"Want to join in?, I can get two subjects of study out of the way if Bubblegum wants to study you guys rather… intimately." Lillum said in a teasing way to Bucket Knight while she sensually licked her lips to tease him.

The Bucket Knight was thoughtful for a bit as the Demon cat chuckles.

"What do you say BK?"

"Hmmm… very well. Not much to do anyway." BK said.

This resulted in a pretty happy BK riding on Lillum's lap while his head was between her breasts while Demon Cat move to take the group to his room and Lillum had a careful grip on BK to make sure he didn't fall off while she waits for DC to get to his area of rest to see what his place looked like.

It wasn't long before the trio made it to DC's area of rest.

"Well here we are. Not much to look at." He said.

Lillum had to admit DC was right when the best he had was mainly fur pelts in one area for the bedding.

"Hmm… not bad, could use some redecorating but not bad." Lillum said when she sets BK on the ground and used a spell to clean the fur on the ground off just in case while BK and DC had a perfect view of Lillum's ass when she stands in front of the duo.

" _What do you think?"_ DC whispers with a grin.

BK was a bit quiet for a moment.

'" _Interesting assets."_

Lillum would have giggled but she held that in when she placed a hand on her ass and shifts feet so that DC and BK could see her asshole while standing when she teased them while she used some magic to clean the bedding more and enchant it to keep any nasty fluids off the bedding and ground under it.

The duo saw more of Lillum's ass before they were feeling a bit turned on at the sight.

When Lillum finished, she dusts her hands off.

"There, now we won't have to deal with the after cleanup mess." Lillum said while she looks at the duo.

"So… who's first?" Lillum asked while she smirks at the duo.

DC chuckles.

"Well if BK doesn't mind, I'll take a crack at you."

BK in turn nods his head while he pulled out a bucket.

"Need to find some water so have fun you two." BK said before he rushed out of the area and that left Lillum with DC.

"Now it's you and me." DC said with a fang grin.

"Indeed… though since we are so different, might as well let you show me that fancy tongue of yours and see how it does when a Pussy licks a pussy." Lillum said when she got on her back and spread her legs so her folds were seen.

DC chuckles before he got close to Lillum and when he got close, the Demon Cat sticks out his cat tongue.

It gave a small mew like noise before it starts to lick Lillum's pussy with a tiny micro tongue and Lillum shuddered from the feeling and groans a bit when the cat tongue worked her more hidden spots pretty well.

DC chuckles a bit as he let his tongue continue its work.

This went on for a few minute before the tongue moved to Lillum's vaginal hole and surprised her when the wide tongue pretty much tackled its way inside of Lillum's pussy and she groans from the feeling and looked down with a surprised look when she saw something wiggling around inside of Lillum's folds.

DC had a smirk on his face before he had his paw mess with Lillum's bud a few times.

Lillum groans more from the feeling while her toes curl on the ground a few times while the cat tongue inside of Lillum's pussy wiggles around more when it liked the warm insides of Lillum's pussy and licked the insides from various angles while Lillum could feel her orgasm approaching while the Cat tongue worked its way deeper into Lillum's folds.

DC was loving the sounds of Lillum's moaning as he made sure to push his tongue deeper inside Lillum's pussy.

That really caused Lillum to groan before she moans whorishly when her pussy tightened on the Demon Cat's tongue and the tongue felt a pleasant tightness all around it and purred which caused Lillum to moan from the feeling while her juices coat the tongue in her folds.

DC was able to feel it as his tongue laps up the juices with gusto.

When Lillum tapped off she pants for breath while groaning when the cat tongue was pulled free of Lillum's pussy.

"Hehe, how's that for a wild tongue." DC said while grinning.

"H-Hehe… v-very wild…. Wonder if that cock of yours is as lively as that tongue of yours." Lillum said while she grins at the Demon Cat.

The Demon cat chuckles.

"See for yourself." He said before showing Lillum his now erect dick which is 10 inches long and 2 ½ in width.

"Hmmm… impressive." Lillum said which was true, for a natural born creature this guy was huge though she did noticed something with the cock… it looked snake like and could wiggle here and there though keep a erect state if the Demon cat wanted.

"Ohhh… me likey… though I have an offer… give me a wowing good time and I'll use a spell to make that cock bigger, big enough to wow any female." Lillum said while she grins at the Demon Cat.

"Hmmm… interesting. Very well then. I'll accept." Deman Cat said.

"Good… now bring that cock over here so I can show you a new meaning to hide the snake." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice when she gestured for the Demon Cat to approach her.

The Demon Cat grins before he approaches Lillum and gets on top of her before the Demon cat aims his cock at Lillum's folds.

That caused Lillum to relax while the cock wiggles a bit near her folds like it was sensing where her folds were, she groans when it shot into her and stayed still so the Demon cat can do the rest while the cock worked to stay as still as possible.

The Demon cat groans from feeling Lillum's warm pussy on his cock before DC starts thrusting it back and forth.

That really made Lillum moan while she relaxed her pussy on the Demon Cat's cock and it caused the Demon cat to thrust his hips deep so he could get more of his demonic dick inside of Lillum, it was like her pussy was made for him.

"D-Damn… this pussy is the best." The Demon cat groan as he made sure to go balls deep inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans more before she smirks at the Demon cat.

"W-Well o-of course… I-I'm a s-succubus Q-Queen after all… not a low ranked one who is still learning… can get your perfect pussy instantly so you feel as good as possible." Lillum groans out while her folds proved her words when she made the feel change again and again on DC's cock before it went back to the best feeling one that she made earlier.

DC groans from that feeling as he humps on Lillum's pussy before he had his paws squeeze Lillum's breasts.

Lillum groans from that and she gave the Demon Cat a lustful look while she had her hands on his paws.

"Oh yes!, fuck me harder!, keep on fucking me!, earn that larger cock size!" Lillum moans out while she had her legs wrap around the DC's waist to help pull him in harder.

Hearing this made the Demon cat growl as he really fucked Lillum so he can claim his prize.

This went on for a bit while the DC felt Lillum getting closer while he was getting close as well and this kept going until the DC threw his head back and snarled while his cock, after doing something interesting with the head flaring like a horse cocks would, fired a lot of sperm into Lillum with surprising force and she gasped and groans when she came hard on the cock and her body absorbed the sperm before it could cause a mess.

The Demon cat grinds his fangs as he continues to give Lillum's pussy a powerful creampie as he rides out his orgasm before 15-20 seconds pass.

Lillum tapped off a few seconds after and pants for breath while she looks at the Demon cat an smirks when she used a hand to bring his head down for a kiss and while that happened, she used magic to make the Demon cat's cock much larger and add thick but safe barbs to his cock which made Lillum groan when she made him a foot long inside of her and his barbs hit all her weak points at once.

DC groans from the chance before kissing Lillum back for a moment.

When the Bucket knight returned with some water, he saw that DC had Lillum on all fours and was fucking her ass with his barb equipped cock and looked a bit thicker then normal with his cock, did Lillum enlarge the width as well?... well Lillum's moaning and groaning really showed she loved the fun she was having while the Bucket Knight who returned… well he just poured water onto his body and he starts to grow greatly… thankfully he only used a small amount of water for his bucket because when he finished growing, he was only half a body taller than Lillum instead of a full on giant.

The Demon Cat groans as he pounds Lillum's ass hard before noticing BK at the door.

"Ah welcome back Bucket Knight." DC said.

"Yes well had to find the right amount of water to use, I miss anything?" Bucket knight said when he stomped over with his enlarged size so he could watch the duo.

"Hehe, nothing much, except Lillum upgrading my… weapon." DC said when a grin.

"Huh?, you mean you?... well congratulations, granted I don't need that kind of help since I can change my form at will as long as I have my bucket and water, but still congratulations my demonic feline friend." BK said while he pats DC on the back which thanks to the added strength made DC thrust his hips harder then ever… though not very comfortable even if it did cause Lillum to moan more.

"Hehe, thanks." DC said he kept on going.

This went on for a bit while Lillum felt DC getting closer and closer until…

DC growls loudly before he climaxed hard inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum moans while she had a fucked up look on her face when she came hard on DC's cock which throbbed while he rides out his orgasm… and from how intense the throbs were, his orgasms were made stronger for a better pleasing feeling.

Almost 30 seconds pass before DC finally taps off and pants for breath.

That caused DC to pull his cock free of Lillum's ass and BK saw the size increase on DC's body and hums when he looks at Lillum while she recovered from her orgasm and chuckles when she looks at the duo while her ass gapped a bit from the pounding she took from DC.

"I really outdone myself here." DC said as he admired his handy work.

"Indeed, though not much of a payload since none of your essence is flowing from her hole." BK said which made Lillum giggle.

"Oh thats because I absorbed it… now then since I had fun with DC here… why don't I show the Knight of water some loving." Lillum said while she teasingly licked her lips when she wondered what BK had in stored for her at his current size, which if compared to Emerald if he was here, would be nearly half a body taller then him, BK shrank a bit so had to refresh the water a little on his body which resulted in said height.

DC chuckled.

"You heard her BK. She's all yours." He said before stepping aside so he can recover for the later fun he would have.

The Bucket Knight smirks before he removes his cod piece.

To be exact, it slid upword under the shell like armor he had on his body since the armor was apart of him and couldn't be taken off, handy since it could protect his real body and not get removed and since he can use water without ill effect like rust or something, well… all the strengths and no weaknesses and with his current size being around 8 to 9 feet tall, his cock, which was also grown to be proportioned for his size was around the 13 to 14 inch mark and looked natural on his body unlike the augmented sizes Lillum put on Emerald and the others which made Lillum lick her lips when she liked what she saw, the color of the cock was greyish like the rest of his body though going with the artificial look, there was a gold ring like base at the base of the Bucket knights cock and his balls were seen when they fell free, looked heavy as well and Lillum moved to lick at the BK's cock in no time with a lustful look in her eyes.

BK was a bit surprised before he groans from from having his cock licked.

This resulted in Lillum having plenty of fun while the scene went back to the others a bit back in time right when they got to the hole where Emerald met the mermaids.

* * *

**Lair of the Crystal eye/ New area/ Study group minus Lillum and Cedric, Emelina, Hunson**

The scene showed The group after they walked into the area with all the pools of water and Emerald looks at the others.

"Alright, here is where I met Epsi and her sisters, wonder if she is nearby." Emerald said while he looks around after he takes a peek into the pool of water he first met her in.

Luckily for him, Epsi was there by herself and looks like she was still upset about what happened.

She was a bit underwater so Emerald used a tentacle to reach underwater and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Epsi had a raised eyebrow before turning her head and her foul mood washed away when she saw Emerald at the entrance and swam to the surface.

"Emerald?" She said.

"Yeah, and brought the cavalry somewhat minus a few people in case your sisters are near and stab happy, I told them about what happened so while they see you in a good light, your sisters… no so much." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Marceline, Maite, Bubblegum, Azure, Finn, Huntress, Emelina, and Hunson.

Epsi blinked when she saw the others.

"Still though, I'm very sorry for Gamma's actions."

"Yeah… lets not try and talk about that, I may have a way that we can burn the bad bridge and make a good one though may have to have your sisters join in… again, you maybe a Royal but if I marry these ladies… well most of them… let me reintroduce you to Marceline, Vampire Queen and her father Hunson Abadeer the Freaking Rular of the Nightosphere, the most chaotic place ever conceived and its fucking unpredictable… Bubblegum the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, There is also Lillum, but she is not here but has the powers of a succubus Queen, next is one of my ladies and the chiefains daughter of a powerful village full of warriors, her name is Maite and she is the sexy hedgehog woman here, next is Azure, not one of my ladies… maybe… though could be friends with benefits at best since she has her eyes on Cedric somewhat if he can get some things in order… and there is Emelina, Cedric's mother and probably the strongest woman in this dungeon… well… if Marceline and Lillum were not here since Marceline has supernatural strength and Lillum has magic beyond belief… still she is like the head of the laid of the Crystal eye… and finally if you have heard of them… Finn the Human who is known far and wide as the Hero of Ooo and Huntress Wizard his mate… now not sure if any of these names ring a bell or not but they are powerful in their own rights, and lets just say your sisters did not impress them… now… considering I may marry some of them, Marceline, Maite, Lillum, and possibly Bubblegum if I go on a few dates with her and we hit it off… well.. I technically become king of two kingdoms and have a good rep with Hunson here who is more unkillable then I am… now have any questions before I talk more?" Emerald said while he introduced everyone one by one and while many heard the king thing, they knew with Emerald's mentality that it was just to show Epsi that Emerald didn't give a crap about royal status and all that since saw them more or less as equals.

Epsi blinked a bit when she guessed who each person was though when she saw Finn, she had to admit he was cute looking.

"Well nice to meet you all. You already know me as Epsi, Princess to some mermaids."

"Yeah, Emerald mentioned that. Including your home being underwater, kinda stinks." Finn said as Epsi waved it off.

"Not to worry. My home is still standing… as far as we know and my people and I are alive which is good." She said as she lightly smiles at Finn.

"Yeah, though we should get back to the current matter at hand since Marceline and Maite here are the most pissed at this situation right now… not sure what Maite can do in a fight but saw Marceline use her hair alone to kick Cedric's ass when he laughed at her when Emerald accidentally knocked Marceline up so who knows what she can do when actually out for blood." Azure said when she points a thumb at Marceline and Maite.

Epsi blinked when she noticed said duo being upset though Emelina didn't like what she heard.

"Wait, what did Cedric do?"

"I can explain later and we're working on the issues with Cedric right now, he is pretty healthy since Marceline didn't do much physical wise just to get him to shut it." Azure said to try and calm Emelina down.

Emelina facepalms.

"Considering that I don't like that someone slugged my son, I'll let it slide since Marceline is with child and that Cedric may have caused this one."

"Well he did laugh at Marceline right when Emerald came inside of her after Lillum and Bubblegum kickstarted Marceline's womb… still you are right we should get back to the situation at hand." Azure said while she looked away from Emelina.

Though Azure didn't know that Emelina had now a hard to read look but it seems that Cedric was in deep trouble when they come back.

Finn noticed and whispered in Huntress's ear.

" _I think Azure got Cedric in trouble if you saw his mom's face."_

" _No kidding."_ Huntress said while the group looks back to seeing Emerald and Epsi talk more.

"... Anyway if you really want your sisters to be cool with us, you might as well summon them here so we can talk with them… hopefully on more… peaceful terms since I'm not outnumbered." Emerald said which showed he was still a little sore about the whole attack but was willing to keep things civil as long as he had ways to prevent ANY kind of conflict.

Epsi was quiet.

"Well… I don't know if they want to talk now since our argument got ugly."

Emerald frowned when he heard that.

"Well if you want anyone to come here and hopefully on friendly terms, you might as well try otherwise this place might as well be sealed off again since your sister may give others a bad impression and make others think your people are nothing more then savages… do you want that as ruler?" Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

Epsi frowns at Emerald.

"No... I don't."

"Good, then we will wait here so you can talk with your family in coming here, I'm not trying to be an ass but you realize anyone else would be dead if your sister tried anything like she did with anyone else… do you really want your sister to be a murderer?, or hopefully a nice woman who can get along with others." Emerald said while he sat at the edge of the water.

Epsi was quiet again.

"I'll be back." She said before she dives down and went to go get her sisters.

Emerald sighs while he looks at the others.

"Think I was too hard on her?" Emerald said when he looks at Marceline and Bubblegum mainly since they were Royals… granted Marceline didn't have subjects but she did have respect from many and Bubblegum led her own kingdom pretty well.

"I would say a bit much." Bubblegum said.

"You kidding, unlike me with the whole people thing, someone needed to give her a reality check, Emerald does have a point, if it was anyone else… her sister would have killed them instantly with a blow to the heart and we had no idea Emerald was able to recover, personally I think was too soft on her since she let that happen in front of her." Marceline said with her two cents to show the differences in opinion.

"Oh come on Marceline, if it was the other way around, you would do something similar if I hadn't had the chance to say something." Bubblegum said.

"Fine, I'll shut it, but what if Finn or one of your citizens were attacked like that?, you could probably clone a citizen but can you clone a human and even then would it really be Finn?, we had that Fern guy here and he turned out pretty bad in the long run before he helped out in the gum war, but point is… if it was a person you cared about like a normal person with no way of recovering… would you say the same thing?" Marceline points out that not everyone was hard to kill.

Bubblegum would've retorted but was quiet since on some occasion… Marceline was right.

And she was right about this, if it was a citizen of hers, she could clone one in a snap and even if she did clone Finn, chances are it wouldn't have his memories and what not while she realized that while harsh, Marceline was just telling the truth here.

Time then went to quite a bit later with Epsi returning with her sisters though from the look of things, seems she had a hard time convincing them while Emerald and the others were playing blackjack 21 to pass the time and didn't notice them arrive.

"We're back." Epsi said.

Everyone noticed and after a moment of getting the cards together and passing them to Huntress who pockets the cards, everyone looks at the mermaids with various looks.

"Yo… remember me?" Emerald said when he looks at Gamma with crossed arms.

Gamma frowns at Emerald.

"Indeed I do Mr. Foul mouth."

"Hey I only cursed once and that was after you had a fin blade at my throat, foul mouthed I maybe but stab happy I am not… well… at least in the bad way I'm not… many ladies would like the stab happy when it comes to bedroom matters… anyway I would like to introduce various royals who have a bone to pick with you if we can't be peaceful so I'm hoping these numbers here cause you to not fly off the handle." Emerald said when he introduced Marceline and the others.

Marceline and Maite glares at Gamma with daggers.

"So you're the chick that likes to stab people. If I wasn't pregnant, I would turn you to sushi." Marceline said but Gamma glares back.

"Don't know what you just said but I don't like your tone." Gamma said.

"Well you better watch it or otherwise…" Maite said before she surprisingly summons a big hammer.

"...It's hammer time."

Many blink at that while Emerald looks at Maite.

"OK… didn't know you could do that but nice, second put the hammer away Maite we are here to talk and try and make peace, if anyone has a right to be mad its me and I'm pretty chill compared to you and Marceline." Emerald said while he tried to keep the tension low.

Maite was quiet before putting her hammer away.

"Sorry Emerald. As my mom said, if anyone messes with my man, bring in the hammer." She said as Zeta laughed.

"Ha! Funny, mother said the same thing but use a trident instead."

Emerald sweatdrops at that common ground and moved to Maite and smiles at her.

"Look, try and keep calm and don't cause issues I'll make sure to make it worth your while… same to you Marceline, try and keep a level head and I'll make sure you forget this day later." Emerald said when he smiles at Marceline.

Maite and Marceline blushes a bit though Marceline pouts.

"Alright. Just as long they don't piss me off." Marceline said.

All Emerald did was kiss Marceline on the lips before he walked away from her.

"Right, I'll channel my inner diplomat so we can get the peace for real… not sure if I had a past life as one but people do say I am pretty persuasive." Emerald said while Finn was about to open his mouth but Huntress covered Finn's mouth when she gave him a look that showed that now was not a good time for the whole past like thing.

Finn sweatdrops before he nods his head at his girlfriend.

In the meantime Emerald looks at Gamma and the 5 other hostile sisters since Epsi was not counted among them.

"So… lets just get to the the nitty gritty but what would it take to not be hostile since aside from one curse word and unintentional trespassing… haven't done anything wrong to get your anger." Emerald said to start things off when he starts the peacetalk.

The 5 sisters cross their arms.

"We protect Epsi as family should. It's not a crime." Delta said.

All Emerald did was sigh and gave Delta, the petite looking mermaid a half lidded look.

"It is when you technically assaulted another royal who doesn't just have one, but two official royals as his women, granted its a bit complicated but if I marry them then that would mean you have two pissed off royals who can send the wrath of Glob on you all with Demonic and Candy based warfare… which is odd when I say that out loud but still Bubblgum here could make a Mermaid killing bomb out of just about anything with her smarts, she could probably do that with a toothpick and soap if she could somehow do that and Marceline is the freaking Vampire Queen… an immortal possibly harder to kill then I am kind of demonic Vampire who is the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, a guy who is literally Deathless… now that maybe overkill and Hunson may not have a reason to unless the demonic horde he has… but pretty sure if Marceline let him since I'm sure if she cried he would come to her side in a heartbeat if he had blood… but pretty sure he would single handed attack your home and suck out your souls… I can go on but honestly its freaking scary on how just one being can do that much damage… and you have two kingdoms worth of scary fuckers who can do much worse given the chance… honestly its a little scary to me now that I think about it when they toss away any mercy they have." Emerald said before shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah but hey, I will save Marceline in a heartbeat if something came at her." Hunson said.

"Yeah… point is unless you want to risk the wrath of Hunson if you even look at Marceline funny… I suggest we drop the whole pitchfork and torch routine and get to peace making, I mean let me give you a comparison that will make sense with you all… I was stabbed and yet I recovered… I'm sure if you attacked Hunson… he would not register the hits and just keep on moving like he was not harmed at all… that scary enough for you?" Emerald said while he points at Hunson while he had a wide eyed look on his face for dramatic effect.

The sisters thought Emerald could be bluffing but one look at Hunson gave their answer.

"Well… that could be bullshit but… looking at this guy's face confirms it." Said an orange mermaid.

"Hey!" Hunson said.

Emerald however just went with it.

"Yeah well Hunson can be a scary guy normal or monster like, and he gave me this amulet which changed me into what I am now, now I want to point out that this amulet is only 1/5th the normal power and this guy wore this since the beginning of time at full power… let that one sink in… anyway if you heard all of that, here is my offer for peace since I have multiple royals as witnesses and heard this makes it all official like, let people, who can take a test for trust, come and go from your kingdom as the first condition, talking here isn't exactly…. Roomy." Emerald said when he looked around at the smallish room here, not comfortable for prolonged visits.

The sisters look at one another before they look at Emerald.

"Fine… We'll listen to what you to say." Gamma said.

"Great, lets see… aside from the test thing so people who you all can test, you all might as well try and talk with Emelina here on helping with that more since she and the monsters here are pretty much your gatekeepers now more or less since if people want to get here, they would have to go through them, maybe you could have an ambassador here so that way if Emelina or anyone else comes here, the ambassador can take the person or group to your kingdom, though you may have to cast a water breathing spell on the people since I doubt many would know that, and while having people come and go maybe annoying, isn't it good to be able to talk with others?, I mean you ladies and your kingdom were trapped who knows how long… Did you know that humans have come back to Ooo and made a small village in a place called the grasslands?... Finn owns that place, the Grasslands where they live, and is pretty much the Grassland prince more or less since he is like the prince of humans as well with his mom being the Queen… somewhat." Emerald said while he tried to mix in some info to help get the mermaids relaxed.

Epsi and her sisters blinked in surprise before they looked at Finn making said human blink in confusion.

"This guy's a prince? Doesn't look much like one." Zeta said.

"Well looks are not all that matter, don't judge a book by his cover after all, besides Finn's more of a heroic adventurer then a prince so you may want to ask about his adventures like him fighting the Lich, saving the world a few times, and other things." Emerald said when some of the sisters looked more relaxed… though Gamma still had the stoic look about her.

"Still not convinced about him." Gamma said making most sweatdrop.

Emerald did the same and looks at Finn and shrugs.

"Can't win them all at first." Emerald said before he looks back at the mermaids.

"Alright, second thing to do is probably make some kind of gate so people don't walk into your turf, as much as you may not like it, Emelina and her group live here as well on land, they can make a gate but unless you all can somehow float over land or fly… I highly doubt you can force anyone away, there is this guy, Bucket Knight who grows to giant proportions when doused with water… try and fight that guy underwater when he is probably huge… underwater… and there is this demon cat who knows almost anything… can probably get a ballpark of you ladies weaknesses if you ask the right way… not sure how but he can do that… and Emelina here is the leader of all of these beings here so you might as well call her the Queen of the Crystal Eye or something so you might as well talk details about some kind of gate so you won't have issues later with intruders who don't get tested." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Emelina.

Emelina had crossed arms as she looks at the mermaid with a raised eyebrow.

The sisters whisper at this for a moment looking at Emerald.

"Fine. We'll accept that." Gamma said.

"Great… someone can probably talk more details on helping with the peace but now its time for the fun part… depending how things go this could just involve Epsi for pure fun… or with Gamma in the mix for some payback with the whole stabbing me through the heart… felt pain even when I could heal, and that pain doubled when my nerves were being reconnected… not fun…" Emerald said while he shuddered at the memory of the feeling.

Gamma had narrow eyes.

"I will not let you do anything to my sister. If you want vengeance, then fine. Do what you want with me."

Emerald gave her a half lidded look while he looked Gamma in the eyes.

"Lady… your sisters have the right to object all 6 of them… you however sure as hell don't with me… you stabbed me through the heart over one swear word and I felt pain through it all… I'm not forgetting that kind of pain anytime soon… and I would ask Epsi her consent with ANYTHING since unlike you… she was civil when we first met…and I'm trying to make peace though after all that so who is the bigger person here?... Besides, unless you hear the full story you may not know what I have planned so why instantly think badly of me when you barely know me?" Emerald said when he gave Gamma a raised eyebrow.

"And not only that, if Epsi is the ruler here, why do I need to go through you all when I could just talk with Epsi herself, family or not if she is in power for a reason, she could pretty much just ignore what you say right now no matter your reasons for just about anything or are you scared of her getting hurt?... is she so weak that you need to baby her or is it because she is the princess here?" Emerald said while he wouldn't back down from Gamma again when he looked her in the eyes.

Gamma kept giving Emerald a narrow look.

"I'm not obligated to explain myself to you."

Emerald narrowed his own eyes and just flat out said this.

"It is if you want these peace talks to go down well, enthroned or not you are a royal so what is best for your people?, being civil or being a savage because to me, we can just forget about you all and cave this place in and no one would be the wiser and things could go back to the usual you people being stuck in this place with no way out… not only that… **But considering you nearly killed me once… try and say your next words carefully otherwise Epsi will be losing a sister very soon."** Emerald said while his voice turned demonic at the end and his eyes glow red when he felt insulted because what Gamma said pretty much said that she didn't care what she did to Emerald more or less and Emerald was trying to be pretty patient with her all things considered… Epsi or someone better step in or things would get ugly.

Epsi quickly stepped in.

"Enough of this. Gamma… get out."

Gamma rolls her eyes.

"Whatever… princess." She said before diving down.

Emerald calmed down and looks at Epsi.

"Geez… not sure what her past was like but she really needs to work on her people skills, not sure if she had bad moments with people other than underwater folk but considering all that happened, pretty sure I'm the calm one here." Emerald said while he shakes his head to help calm himself.

Epsi sighs.

"Sorry about her. Let's just say she experienced a terrible thing and leave it at that."

"Yeah… not going to ask about that now since now is not a good time, anyway you want to know why we came here in the first place or did I mention it last time I was here?" Emerald said when he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm, you may as well explain it anyway." Epsi suggested.

"Right, well this all started out with fliers… or pieces of paper with info on them which explains that Bubblegum here needed help…" Emerald said while he explained to Epsi and her sisters minus Gamma about the Creature study, that everyone already passed their tests and what their targets were and looked like, all the way to the here and now.

"... So in a nutshell I'm wondering if you will help out as my testing partner Epsi, simple as that, unless Gamma wants to try if she is nearby, though I wouldn't be as loving for her and more on getting payback, but still point is… not many female beings compared to males and Cedric and I don't swing that way." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

The rest of Epsi's sisters got pissed.

"You want to take our sister's virginity for your test? That's just wrong." Delta said.

"I see… what if Bubblegum made some way for Epsi and the rest of you mermaids to be able to move on land in exchange for this?... even if your sister did cause Epsi and the rest of you to owe me one." Emerald said while pointing out that Gamma did cause a serious ouch moment for Emerald and Emerald points a thumb at Bubblegum who looked surprised when Emerald just said her name all of a sudden and what not.

That's when the mermaid with black and white scales spoke up.

"What? You mean this pink cunt can help us walk again?" She said making Bubblegum narrow her eyes.

"What did you call me?!"

Emerald narrowed his eyes and looks at Epsi.

"Are all your sisters like this or are you the only nice one here?" Emerald said when Epsi's sisters were really making a bad impression on Emerald right now.

Epsi facepalms.

"Actually… Alpha can be nice. She has a mix personality problem." She said before Alpha spoke again in a different tone and her scales color seemed to shift to a mainly white pattered color while the black was the minor color.

"It's true. So sorry for that rude comment."

Emerald and the others blink at that while Emerald sweatdrops.

"Wow… interesting family… anyway you all used to walk or was that from the human ancestor thing?... I mean not sure about walking but with a sexy brain like hers, Bubblegum can make something could I don't know… make a bubble of water that can be forced to stay around you somehow so you can technically swim on land?" Emerald said while he looks at Bubblegum to see if that was possible for her.

Bubblegum was silent for a bit as she was thoughtful.

"Well… it's possible. Hasn't been done before but I can still try."

"Hehe, well with that sexy brain of yours, I'm sure you can do it." Emerald said while he looks back at Epsi and her sisters.

"There you have it, to keep your sisters calm, as long as Bubblegum can make that water swimming thing work somehow, we should be good now, besides its not like I can't get to know a sexy woman like Epsi here so it's not like I can't be responsible with her right?" Emerald said while he smiles at Epsi.

Epsi blush a bit as her sisters roll their eyes at the flirting.

"Well… I suppose that can work with us." Epsi said.

"Great, though unless there is a small pool of water here, not sure where we can have fun unless you all know some kind of water breathing spell so that I can breath underwater… not sure if the others want to tag along to see an underwater kingdom after what just happened but still should be an interesting adventure." Emerald said while Finn's ears twitched at the possibility of an adventure.

Finn was now hoping there is one since hearing a possibility of adventure brought excitement in the human's eyes.

The sisters looked to one another as they whisperly discuss something before they look at the others.

"There is a way." Epsi said.

"Really?, is it some kind of spell?" Emerald said when he knelt down so he could get a close and curious look on his face when he looks at Epsi.

Epsi blush at the closeness.

"Close… it's more like…" Epsi said before she surprised Emerald and everyone else when Epsi cupped Emerald's cheeks and kiss his lips before taking him below.

"Emerald!" Many called while Emerald underwater looked like he was panicking when he was suddenly pulled underwater though the kissing did help calm him while he had a blush on his face when he wondered why Epsi kissed him like that.

Epsi kept the kiss going before she pulls away.

"Now… try breathing."

Emerald though had his mouth covered after Epsi pulled away, blinks a few times when he looked confused when he looks at Epsi and wondered how she would speak underwater and while Emerald did look a bit worried… he breathed in and much to his surprise, he could breath… though when he spoke all that could be heard or seen was bubbles… guess it was just a mermaid thing or maybe another spell was needed while he shrugged his arms at Epsi before he points to the surface and starts to swim upwards so he could calm the others.

Epsi swims after Emerald, though she knew his friends would be piss with her.

When Emerald and Epsi got to the surface, they sweatdrops when Hunson had to restrain Marceline from charging into the water while Emelina had to restrain Maite when she had summoned her hammer.

"U-Um… hey guys. Emerald's okay see?" Epsi said.

When everyone looks over at the duo, all Emerald did was wave in the water.

"Hi, seems Epsi give me the kiss of breath because I can breath underwater now… though not speak it seems… not sure if it lasts as long as I'm underwater or timed so…" Emerald said before he ducked his head underwater and a moment later came back up.

"Can still breath underwater… though I wish I had some warning… pretty sure my clothes are ruined now." Emerald said when he pulled at his waterlogged shirt and the rest of his outfit which looked drenched while his body was submerged.

Epsi chuckles nervously.

"Sorry. Didn't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"Well its not like I would turn down a kiss from a beauty like you, not sure if there are other ways though if that was the main reason people would get here, pretty sure they would be falling for mermaids here and there if they gave kisses like that." Emerald said while he looks at the others with a grin.

"Though that means that unless they have an alternate way to give water breathing… well better get ready to pucker up and dive, dive, dive." Emerald said before he sank into the water for comical effect while he gave a thumbs up when he lowered into the water before he raised to the surface and got on dry ground and starts to strip.

"Still going to need dry clothes later so might as well hang these up… hey Epsi got a dress code or something?, I can wear underwear at least but I doubt many can swim much underwater with heavy clothing weighing them down." Emerald said when he stripped to his underwear in no time and used some rocks to hang them nearby while all he had was the amulet of the Nightosphere and his underwear.

Epsi blushes a bit.

"Well… my sisters and I don't wear clothes besides ourloincloths and shell bikinis so…" She said making everyone else blink.

"So we have to get in the water…. Naked?" Finn said.

"Hmmm… well as long as I don't get any issues…" Emerald said before he removed his soaked underwear and sets it on a rock and his nude body was seen by all, mainly the females when the males looked away before Emerald jumped into the water next to Epsi and popped his head back out to look at her.

"Going to need a loincloth though I doubt you would have one big enough to hide my weapons hehe." Emerald said while he looks at his nude body where his two cocks were seen floating in the water.

Epsi's sisters's eyes widened when they saw Emerald's dicks.

"You kidding? We might have to skin a big shark to make a loincloth that size." Eta said.

"Hehe, then better hope I can get a towel at least because I doubt I can just swim in the open streets… also Finn has one near my size if Lillum's magic worked as intensed so... " Emerald said while he grins at the sisters reactions when he told them about Finn's hidden greatsword.

The sisters looked at Finn making said human blush at the stares.

"Are most of you men that well equipped?" Beta said.

"Hmmm… not sure, I don't look down dudes underwear… though Marceline, Bubblegum, Huntress from what I heard about her species, and Lillum in some way shape or form or spell can form a cock on their bodies just as big so don't judge books by their covers." Emerald said when he grins at the mermaids more and their stunned expressions.

"Really?! Women can grow their own?!" Delta said with wide eyes.

"Err… not every lady naturally but if they learn a spell they can… heard it's not too hard, how long were you all sealed away for?" Emerald said when this felt strange even for him.

Epsi and her sisters were thoughtful.

"Hard to say but best guess… 100,000 years." Epsi said.

Emerald whistles before he looks at the others.

"Wow, old kingdom." was all Emerald said when he looks surprised that a mermaid housing place was existing before the premushroom wars.

"Yeah… what kingdom did you guys come from?" Marceline said making Zeta snort.

"Depends… has most of you heard of… Atlantis?" She said making Hunson's eyes widened.

"Wait… you ladies are from Atlantis?!"

"Yeah, why would we lie?" Beta said when she looks curious on why Hunson of all people looked surprised.

"Sorry just… didn't think any of you guys survived the outcome. I mean that tragic event became a legend through history. I mean a city that was rumored to be a very advanced civilization with technology that was never meant to be seen gets sunked down to the ocean after 1 day and night. It made people search for that city but nothing. Heck even I tried looking for it." Hunson said.

"Seriously?, why would you look for Atlantis?" Marceline said when she looks at her father.

Hunson chuckled.

"Well funny story but sometimes, when I get bored, I had a trick where I can go to the surface without using a portal by inhabiting a human body. Downside would be I would have to forget the Nightosphere but I come back once I die on the surface and I would have my old memories back with new ones from my experience."

"Seriously!?" Everyone on land and Emerald in the water said with shock on their faces.

"Pretty much. Stopped doing it for a while since I thought humans no longer existed… until I met Finn of course and then later hearing from Marceline that they're back on Ooo." Hunson said.

Everyone was a bit surprised still though Emerald cleared his throat while he looks at everyone else to get back on track.

"S-So… anyone up for a swim?, ladies may need to either skinny dip or wear bikini shells on them." Emerald said though he blushed at either image that popped into his head with the nude or bikini shells on all parts of their bodies.

Most sweatdrop at Emerald before Maite cleared her throat.

"Well lucky for me, I did pack a swimsuit in case we head to the beach but I guess it's close enough."

Everyone sweatdrops at that and Emerald raised a hand.

"Uh Maite… we never packed to go far from Bubblegum's place… why would you bring a Bikini to a dungeon?" Emerald asked when he wondered why Maite would bring something like that or could she summon it to her like she can with her hammer.

Maite raised an eyebrow at Emerald.

"Uh considering that we're gonna be working for Bubblegum, there's a chance that she'll send us to a different area to study things so you have to be prepared."

"Yeah but wouldn't she tell us if we needed to bring certain items like clothing?, pretty sure she had no idea about this place right?" Emerald points out since Bubblegum wouldn't send a person out without the required equipment.

Maite sighs.

"Look Emerald, we can go back and forth on this but right now you have a test to do."

Emerald was just more confused but shrugged.

"Right, not sure if anyone else brought bikinis though, anyway Epsi and I are heading ahead so see you all later." Emerald said before he and Epsi dived into the water.

Everyone was looking at Maite.

"Feeling alright Maite?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, why ask if I'm alright though?" Maite said when she looks at Marceline.

"No reason. Let's just head to the water." Marceline said.

"Err… is that safe Marcy? You are carrying Emerald's kid." Finn said.

"Finn, not only do I have super strength, I got high speed regeneration and speed, I'm also pretty tough, a dip in water won't be an issue, I don't even need to breathe so I can go in as is." Marceline said before she moved to strip in front of everyone when she found a spot for her clothing.

Finn averts his gaze since it wouldn't be right to look at Marceline in the nude… again.

Though Marceline chuckles when she glanced at Finn.

"Something wrong Finn?" Marceline said when she had prime teasing time here.

"N-No. everything is fine." Finn said.

Hunson chuckled a bit as he finds this amusing.

Marceline was in the nude before she formed a faux bra and panties on her body for a black bikini like look.

"There, that safe enough for you Finn?" Marceline said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn did look before blushing.

"Y-Yeah Marcy." He said as everyone else snickered.

Marceline then looks at everyone else.

"Alright, besides Maite who seems oddly prepared, everyone else got a way to get some bras and what not?" Marceline said which showed she thought Maite being prepped for this was a little odd.

"Hey what do you mean oddly prepared!?" Maite said as she pouts.

Marceline smirks and points at most.

"Finn normally skinny dips from what I heard and because of his traveling ways would have swim trunks or just swims in his underwear, Huntress can most likely reform her clothing into a Bikini, Bonnie can takes bits of her hair and use it to cover the important bits, I can make my hair into clothing from looks alone and not sure about Emelina or my dad but they would have ways to make do or ignore their wet clothing and follow no matter what… we don't pack clothing normally unless we know what we are doing in advance." Marceline said while she grins at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly as Emelina chuckles.

"Oh I have no trouble swimming nude since I have fur."

"Yeah, and I can just get my suit dried with a spell later or just swim o natural, either works with me or used some tentacles to make a towel like covering." Hunson said while he smirks at the teasing going on.

The sisters were liking what they were seeing.

"Hehe, this is getting good." Zeta said.

"Yeah though wouldn't this mean that this Maite person is a know it all when she talked down to Emerald?" Alpha said in her kind persona while she looked confused.

Maite was able to hear that.

"Hey I'm not a know it all! I'm just being prepared. Why does no one think that?!"

Everyone just looks at her and Marceline gave her a half lidded look.

"Because most of us don't need to pack luggage for a simple trip and can adapt thanks to our natures." Was all Marceline said with a shrug while others nod a bit though some less subtle and Marceline walked to the water and jumped in without hesitating while everyone else starts to get changed or strip and Bubblegum used some gum from her hair to make a faux bra on her body, made her hair shorter for a cute looking bob but all in all, Huntress changed her clothing via a spell to a greenish bra, Finn had packed some swimtrunks since he had to go through underwater dungeons sometimes, Hunson just stayed as is and Emelina just stretched her body to get ready for swimming while Azure did the same, she didn't say anything since it didn't seem needed and she went nude normally anyway with fur covering her body, all in all, everyone besides Maite was ready in no time while Maite was still not changed yet since she hasn't summoned her bikini or went to get it if she left it at Cedric's place.

Though looks like Maite was upset.

"Forget it! I'll just go without it." She said before she begrudgingly took off her clothes.

When she did, everyone saw her nude body before she moved towards the water and after she jumped in, she saw Alpha in front of her in the water and kissed her on the lips before she could react.

Everyone was a bit surprised at Maite.

"I think we were too hard on Maite." Finn said.

"Maybe but she was the one who started the whole packing thing, just telling the truth and she will cool down, we can apologize then, for now better get ready to pucker up Finn, looks like were up soon." Huntress said when she points at the mermaids who wait for the rest of the group.

Finn gulped before he got inside the water and looks at the mermaids.

"So… who should I go to?" He said.

"Hmmm… why not Beta?" Zeta said when she looks at the largest sister mermaid and she looks down at Finn from where she was.

Finn gulps again before he cautiously got close to Beta.

When Finn got close, Beta leaned down and lightly kissed Finn on the lips, she was careful not to scar him since… well if you want a comparison in size, think of Canyon sized kisses more or less.

Finn blushes as he lightly returns is while waiting for the effect to take place.

Though when Beta pulled away from the kiss, she just pulled Finn in so that he fell into the water with a girlish scream and Beta let go of him during the fall and she looks down to see Finn panicking before he calmed and was able to breath normally… though saw that he couldn't talk when all he could talk were bubbles.

Finn brings himself up before looking at Beta.

"A heads up would've been nice."

"Well you did see Epsi and Alpha giving the kiss for breathing underwater, would have thought that was more than enough." Beta states like it was a simple thing to expect.

Finn sweatdrops.

"Right." He said before diving back down.

Beta followed and in no time, everyone who needed to be kissed were kissed and given the breathing water spell and everyone swam after the mermaids though some moved faster then others and in no time, the Group swam through the water and after a bit, the land dwellers were shocked when they saw a massive underwater city that made the Dungeon of the Crystal eye seem like a entray way lobby in a 5 start hotel… general size comparison again, the city was massive, many times bigger then the Candy Kingdom and was fully underwater.

' _Oh my…'_ Bubblegum thought but stopped as she couldn't think of anything to say as she marveled at the city.

Most had the same reaction but Finn tried to be more vocal.

"This is amazing!"

Though Finn forgot that he couldn't speak and all that came out was bubbles from his mouth while the mermaids giggle a bit when they saw that.

Finn felt embarrassed.

"Yeah we know it's amazing so no worries." Delta said.

This resulted in the group following the mermaids and when they got to the main entrance, they saw Emerald and Epsi waiting for them with Gamma it seems when she had crossed arms, looks like she was going to make sure the group got to the castle at least.

"Well we're all here." Zeta said as Gamma was silent still.

"Well lets get going everyone, time to show you all our underwater paradise." Alpha said in her kind persona when she swims towards Epsi with a smile on her face.

' _Underwater paradise?'_ The land dwellers thought before following the mermaid sisters.

When they did, they saw many mermaids and mermen swimming around and giving the land dwellers odd looks like they were strange people, Emerald looked like some kind of warped octopus to them when he used his tentacles to move around when he dragged himself through the water while the others looked just as odd to them, all in all many were wondering why they were here and when the group got to the castle some time later, most were panting in the water when they practically swam miles, mainly the mortal group while the immortal group didn't look winded.

"Wow… you guys need to practice swimming more." Eta said.

That made many sweatdrop before the group followed the mermaids deeper into the castle when Epsi had the guards let them in, all in all Epsi was on her throne while her sisters stand near her while Emerald and the others saw many powerful looking Mermen and mermaid guards here and there and some blushed at the sight of the naked peoples bodies like Emerald and Maite, the ladies with Emerald and males for Maite.

Emerald just winked at the ladies while he grins at them, all in all the ladies here were pleasing to the eye.

Maite blushed at the stares she was getting and just ignored the guards for now when she looks at Epsi to focus on the moment at hand.

Epsi then starts to speak up.

"Everyone, there is no need for caution. These are new guests that came from the surface."

The mermen and ladies blink in surprise before they whispered amongst themselves after hearing that.

"The surface?... I thought that was a myth." One guard said while a few mermaid guards all looked just as surprised and two start to talk with one another.

"Is that what surface dwellers look like on the surface?... they all look so different to one another its surprising… no gills or anything… and that pink surface dweller… her breasts look so big I'm surprised she can move around well underwater." One mermaid guard said while not trying to sound hurtful in her comment.

Maite was blushing brightly when she heard that.

"Yes well, even if they have no gills, my sisters and I made sure they can breathe underwater. But I guarantee it's no myth. The world has changed for sometime now." Epsi said before telling her people about Emerald and his change before telling about the other land dwellers before talking about Finn and the humans.

That caused many to looked shocked while a few mermaids went to Emerald and Finn.

"You two were or are human!?, like our ancestors?" One mermaid said before the others start to bombard them with questions and Emerald looks at Epsi for backup since he nor Finn could speak underwater.

Epsi claps her hands.

"Okay, you guys need to back up. Finn and Emerald can breathe but they can't talk yet like the others. Also to answer your question, Finn is the only one in the group that is human as Emerald went through the change as I told you."

The Mermaids made an aww sound and moved away to get back in position to guard the room while Emerald and Finn wiped their foreheads in a relieved way.

"Sorry about that you two. They haven't seen any humans for centuries so can't fault them for their curiosity." Epsi said.

All Emerald did was give Epsi a thumbs up to show everything is alright while Finn did the same while he swam to Huntress and placed an arm around her waist to show that he was with her for now so unless a mermaid wants to get with him, they would have to go through her first.

Epsi looks at her people.

"In case any of you don't understand, these two are already taken. Finn is dating Huntress Wizard, a wood nymph, while Emerald has… well 3 ladies. Maite, the pink hedgehog, and the grey skin woman, Marceline, who is also carrying his child, are his. The third woman is back at the surface but bottom line, if any of you ladies want to have fun with these two gentlemen, you'll have to ask their women. Same thing applies to you mermen if any of you want a good time with Finn and Emerald's women."

The Mermen and mermaids looked surprised and looks at the land dwellers and back at their princess before they nod their heads in agreement, now all that was left was the attack on Emerald by Gamma and Epsi and her sisters making up with Emerald and the others more or less… or Emerald and Epsi with possible Gamma in the mix.

"Okay. Onto a serious matter, the reason Emerald and his friends are here is because a… certain incident happened and I need to help make amends for this." Epsi said.

"Amends Milady?, did you do something to the land dweller?" One guard asked with a confused look on his face while Gamma scoffed.

"I stabbed the one called Emerald through the chest when he was rude with us, our elders and past rulers told us to not trust outsiders and now because I'm following that rule, this Land dweller gets to defile my sister Epsi." Gamma said like it was a horrible thing while the guards looked horrified for many reasons… like not only would Emerald defile their princess but somehow Emerald was alive and well even after getting stabbed through the chest while Emerald looked pretty pissed and wished he could speak right now even when he tried and failed to do so since all he could say was bubbles when they flowed from his mouth.

Epsi frowns.

"He only said one bad thing to you Gamma and you instantly overreacted. I'm trying to make sure that things are peaceful here. And as such I may order you to assist so there will no bad blood."

Gamma just frowned and looked away while Emerald frowned and had a tentacle look like a two on 1 sign and Emerald points at himself… looks like Emerald wanted to take Gamma and Epsi on and teach Gamma some manners.

Epsi was a bit surprised when she saw and understood what Emerald was trying to say.

"On second thought… you're gonna join me Gamma."

Gamma looked shocked before she looks at her sister.

"Are you serious!?" Gamma said while she had a shocked look on her face.

Epsi raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm joking? You're my sister and I love you but your actions made us look bad… even if you were trying to protect me. All we have to do is please Emerald, while he's teaching you manners, and things will be forgiven."

Gamma looked like she would object more though Zeta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it up Gamma, once Epsi has that look in her eyes, nothing is changing her mind." Zeta said while Gamma frowned and crossed her arms and looked away from the group.

Epsi sighs before she got up from her throne and swam towards Gamma.

"Look Gamma, I understand you still have your… issues but at least do this for me. Not as your princess but as your sister. The last thing I want is to lose any of you."

Gamma looked less angry and sighs before she gave Epsi a serious look.

"Fine… but this Emerald guy better be good otherwise I won't stick around long." Gamma said while Emerald looked steamed and it could be just for comical effect but the others thought water was boiling near Emerald's head to show how steamed he was at the jab at his skills in the bedroom.

Epsi sweatdrops.

"Considering he has 3 women shows he can be that skillful."

Gamma just shrugged and kept quiet and many wondered if Epsi was going to start this now or later.

Epsi looks at Emerald.

"We can start things off later if you want. You and your friends are welcome to look around the city."

Everyone looks at one another before Bubblegum approached Epsi and with some gestures easy to understand asked how long this water breathing would last.

Epsi was able to understand that.

"Not to worry Bubblegum. The breathing lasts for 24 hours but can also get refreshed if you get kissed by another mermaid or merman."

Bubblegum looked a bit relieved though blushed when some mermen and mermaids smirk at her, though now the real question where to start in looking around the city.

Epsi giggles.

"Not to worry. My sisters and I can show you all around."

Emerald and the others nod their heads and in no time, everyone was split up into groups.

Finn and Huntress were following Delta around one part of the kingdom, mainly a library area and the books there had an ancient enchantment that not only repaired the books but made them waterproof, this made Huntress's day since she found spells not know to wizards and Finn found a book on locations of dungeons near the City of Atlantis that were under the city.

' _Oh man. Can't wait to locate these dungeons!'_ Finn thought excitedly as he starts reading the book.

While that went on, Beta was leading Emelina and Hunson through the city when their curiosity on how the city could still be in one piece got the better of them, Beta explained that after the city fell, her ancestors used ancient magic to construct the cavern wall over them and from how things went over the years, seems the Cavern of the Crystal eye formed from one of the closer entryways of the old exits that used to connect to a larger kingdom, so in a nutshell Emelina's home was just a small part of Atlantis more or less.

Emelina was amazed after hearing that.

' _Damn… can't believe it after all this time. The others are not gonna believe this.'_ She thought.

Hunson though was feeling like a kid in Disney World since he said he has been looking for Atlantis for who knows how long he was on Earth.

Now one may wonder why Hunson would feel like this since he was the ruler of the most chaotic place in the Nightosphere… however the reason was not as chaotic… it was so simple it was childish...

**Curiosity.**

Hunson has been alive since the beginning of time and being cooped up in the Nightosphere for most of that time, even if you count his times as a human, they were more or less just dream like moments for him… after all only the memories of the human world were in him… he never actually experienced himself so he was giddy just to have something new happen.

While this went on, Alpha was showing Bubblegum and Maite the various technology in various parts of the castle, mainly the R&D stuff, and while Bubblegum's eyes sparkled when she saw the high tech stuff, Maite's eyes sparkled when she saw the strong looking weapons and had new ideas on how to upgrade her hammer.

' _This is… HEAVEN!'_ The duo surprisingly thought as Bubblegum looked at the technology while Maite checked out the weapons.

Maite even lifted a strong looking weapon that may looked heavy but she somehow still lift it.

Though the mermen and mermaids didn't look too surprised, they were able to lift similar weapons thanks to the water giving the heavy weapons some buoyancy and some chalked it up to Maite having some strength for living on the surface.

While that went on, Azure was led by Zeta to a food court and Azure was impressed by the food she had, she managed to gesture to Zeta that she wanted to write down some recipes that she can try later when she recognized some foods and ingredients in the meals.

Zeta was thoughtful before shrugging.

"Sure thing. Nothing wrong with that."

Azure gave a thumbs up before the scene went to Emerald and Marceline while they followed Epsi, Gamma, and Eta around the castle while Epsi showed them some art based items and explained some things about the castle's history.

"If you look at this portrait, you can see how our kingdom and city looked originally before the terrible flood." Epsi said as she points at the portrait.

The duo looks to see the sight of the city over a lot of water… however Marceline noticed something familiar about the rest of the city that Atlantis used to be connected to… she only visited the place twice or so but… was that the Water Kingdom around Atlantis?, if that was the case then how did Atlantis get here when it was smack dab in the center of the Water Kingdom and how did the Water Kingdom get underwater when the Water Kingdom part of the city looked above water level… Marceline really wished she could talk right now but best she could do was make bubbles from her mouth when she looked shocked.

Eta noticed this.

"Hey sis, I think Marceline is trying to say something."

When Epsi looks at Marceline, she just shakes her head and points at her mouth and the bubbles and then points to the ceiling like she was telling Epsi she would tell her later when she could talk on land, either that or if Epsi had a water free area she could talk in so that she wouldn't have to swim all the way back up for a conversation.

Epsi wondered before looking at the ceiling to see if there was an air pocket or something.

Unfortunately there was none, or at the very least if they were, they were too small, think like those small dome bit like dips in ceilings, it would be too small for Marceline's head to fit in.

Epsi pouts.

"Looks like we'll have to know later. We had the ability to help people breathe underwater yet we can't seem to help them speak."

Marceline shrugged and the group just went back to the whole tour thing, and hours later, everyone was back in the throne room after everyone finished their tours and Epsi had a smile on her face when the tours went well after her sisters gave their reports on what they did and all that.

"So I take that the tour was successful?" Epsi said.

"Yup, showed Finn and Huntress the library. Huntress was intrigued with our magic and Finn was really excited to look for some dungeons." Delta said.

"I see, though what is Huntress doing now?" Epsi asked which made everyone look to see Huntress swimming near Emerald who looked confused while she was bubble talking and what not for some reason, though she did shock all when she gripped Emerald on the back of the head and kissed him for some reason which shocked all and that caused Emerald to get wide eyes and when Huntress pulled away, Emerald shockingly and clearly spoke or yelled.

"What the hell!?" Emerald said while not bubble talking and covered his mouth and blinks when he uncovered his mouth and looks at the others with a shocked look to see if he heard what he think he heard while Huntress smirks in amusement.

Epsi and her sisters were shocked at the sight.

"Did he just spoke?" Zeta said.

"I believe so… how in the world…" Beta said while Huntress used her hand to point at Emerald after she points at herself and gave a thumbs up, however when she points to herself again and again and gave a thumbs down, Emerald tilts his head.

"So… you can cast the spell or whatever you did on me and others… but not on yourself?" Emerald said while Huntress gave a thumbs up… this reminded Epsi that Marceline wanted to talk about something earlier… wouldn't this be perfect?

"Okay… don't know how you did it and obviously, I liked to know where you found that spell but can you do the same to Marceline Huntress?" Epsi asked.

Marceline blinks at that while Huntress gave a thumbs up before she swam to Marceline and got in front of her and gave her a look that wondered if Marceline would be alright with this.

Marceline again blinks before she nods her head as she didn't mind.

Huntress nods her head before she used a hand to pull Marceline in for a kiss… though she did mess with the others when she keeps the kiss up with Marceline and Finn's jaw dropped when the two went into a slight makeout session for a moment.

Marceline mentally chuckles as she made out with Huntress making Finn and a few others blush brightly at the sight.

When Huntress pulled away, she lightly smacked Marceline on the ass when she swam away and that caused Marceline to look amused when she spoke and clearly this time.

"Hehe, you tease, well if I can talk might as well say it but I think I know where the other half of your kingdom is Epsi though how it got underwater and how this place got in this massive cavern is still a mystery to me but I've been to the water Kingdom, granted the center has been filled in but if you take the newer stuff out, this place would fit there exactly like a puzzle piece." Marceline said when she looks at Epsi and Huntress goes around to give each land dweller a kiss on the lips so they can talk.

Epsi and her sisters blink a few times after hearing this theory.

"Wait, so you're saying that half our home went to a different spot and this part of the city is shared with a different underwater kingdom?" Delta said.

"Yeah, though the kingdom I know is the water Kingdom and there is a Water Princess there named Hydrian, last I checked she is a powerful Water Elemental similar to a Water Nymph or close to it at least in looks." Marceline said while he looked thoughtful.

"Seriously?! So if we somehow destroyed the blocked cavern, we're somehow trespassing on her turf since no one knows of us yet." Eta said.

"No… I think you maybe fine, the Water Kingdom is in a different location entirely and the princess there is pretty chill and a different species then Epsi, granted if you want to try and argue Epsi is the ruler of that kingdom you may have trouble convincing people since the Water Kingdom has good relations with others and would give you issues… but getting registered as a princess of a different kingdom that happens to be in water is a possible thing to do, could call Epsi the Merfolk princess since there are hunky male guards and men here and sexy female guards and women here so its not like you don't have subjects, right Bonnie?" Marceline said when she looks at Bubblegum who got the ability to talk underwater now thanks to Huntress.

"Y-Yes. There are many kingdoms in Ooo and there's no rule of two water based species to have their own kingdoms in the same element." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah and who knows, if Huntress can make a spell that can allow land dwellers to talk underwater like us, who knows how good this place can get with other royals helping, for all we know we could bring this city to the surface and make some kind of machine that can keep water in some kind of dome over the city so no one would have issues getting into this place, people can come and go as they please, or if not there can be elevators and what not so that people have an easy time getting down here, honestly this place rocks… aside from the lack of oxygen but one step at a time right?" Emerald said while he grins at Epsi with an excited look on his face.

Epsi blink a bit after hearing this but was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… it would be nice to experience those things."

"Hehe yeah it would, guess outsiders are not too bad huh?" Emerald said while he grins at Gamma who just made a humph sound while she looks away and crossed her arms again which made Emerald chuckle when he would enjoy the fun he would have soon on changing Gamma's dismissing tune.

Epsi sighs at Gamma before looking at the land dwellers.

"So, since you all can talk now, did everyone else enjoy the tour?"

"Well since Huntress can't cast the spell on herself, I can say we both enjoyed our time greatly since Hun and I stuck by one another." Finn said while Huntress nods her head a few times.

Epsi did smile at that before looking at the rest.

"Well I was excited when I saw the weapons. Great craftsmenship and good for fighting. I should know since I was born and raised in a village of mauranding warriors." Maite said.

"Indeed, she really impressed some of the guards there when she used some heavy weaponry, and the technology here is astounding, I could use some blueprints and make improvements so not just merfolk can use them." Bubblegum said with a smile on her face.

Epsi smiles at that.

"I appreciate that Bubblegum." She said before looking at Azure.

"What did you like about the tour Azure?"

"I like the food… nuff said." Azure said while she gave a thumbs up with a stoic look on her face.

Most sweatdrop as Zeta chuckled.

"Well she asked for the recipes and stuff." She said making Emelina smirk at Azure.

"Perhaps if you ask Cedric, he can probably make it for you."

"Why do you think I've asked for the recipes… no offense but if something does happen between Cedric and I, I'm going to be using his cooking skills to make up for possible issues if his therapy doesn't work out." Azure said when she looks at Emelina with a stoic look still.

Everyone blinked in surprise when they heard that.

Emelina didn't know if Azure was joking or… if she was actually gonna use her little boy for a personal gain.

Either way seems Cedric had one lady already with him… now he just needs to impress her and what not.

Though that could be talked about later, for now Epsi continued the report.

"So Emelina and Hunson. What did you two think of our city?" Epsi asked making Hunson chuckled.

"Don't know about Emelina, but it was… awesome! Finally, I was able to find and see the lost city. Can finally cross that off my list." He said but didn't take his list out since they're in water.

That caused many to sweatdrop when they heard that and since Emelina and Hunson had a good time, seems all that was left was Emerald and Marceline so they could tell the others about the things that Epsi showed them.

"So Emerald, Marceline, what did you two think of my kingdom?" Epsi asked.

"Its awesome, honestly if I could make a home away from home it would be here, granted the whole oxygen thing is a thing that needs to be fixed but all in all… aside from one stab happy mermaid… everyone else was pretty chill." Emerald said while wondered why Gamma was so hostile when others just seemed curious about them.

Gamma didn't make eye contact with Emerald or the rest of the land dwellers as Epsi ignored that.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the tour."

"Hehe yeah… though now it seems the afterparty of the tour is going to start soon and I can pass my test." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi.

Epsi blushes a bit brightly.

"Y-Yes… Perhaps we should take this to my… personal chamber."

"Hehe, yeah, though if your sisters want to join in, I won't complain though they may have fun with the others if they want, most land dwellers up top are pretty open with relationships… in the meantime lead the way to your chambers your highness, Gamma and I will follow your lead." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Gamma grumbles before Epsi motions the duo to follow her.

After the group left, Marceline smirks at the sister mermaids.

"So… anyone else want to join Emerald or join one of us… personally I'm interested in seeing how good mermaids taste." Marceline said while she used a really long tongue to lick her lips and to tease the mermaids a bit… and a few mermen who blushed from the tongue and Marceline's tease.

Finn, Bubblegum and Maite blushed at that as Hunson chuckled.

"Hehe, and she get that trait from her mother." He said to the trio before smirking.

While this went on, the camera went to Emerald, Gamma, and Epsi while the trio was led to Epsi's room by Epsi and Emerald whistles at the underwater theme… made sense since he was underwater.

"Nice room, fancy as well and big bed." Emerald said when he went to the bed to feel it and felt that it was really soft, must be a water bed in some kind of material to keep the shape.

Epis chuckled.

"Well it is made for royals like me."

"Hehe, nice… so since I'm in the nude already and what not… why don't we just skip to the real fun or mind if I… make things interesting for the two of you… a bet so to speak." Emerald said while the grins at the two royals.

Gamma raised an eyebrow as Epsi tilts her head.

"Like what?" Epsi said.

"Simple… if I can outlast you two ladies in terms of stamina… mind if I make you two my women?... there is a pretty good reward if you two can outlast me and all that and would even make Gamma here agree because of the reward if she and you win." Emerald said while he grins at the two ladies.

The duo blinked after hearing that before Gamma raised her eyebrow again.

"And what reward would I want from you?" Gamma said.

"Simple… while Bubblegum does have majority control since I'm most likely going to be employed by her and won't be near Atlantis sometimes… if you and your sister win… I'll be your slave and do any command you want no matter what it is… we all know I'm tough to kill if a stab would to the heart didn't kill me so why not think of the possible ways to use me if you two win?" Emerald said when he looks at Gamma with a smirk on his face.

Gamma couldn't believe what she was hearing as was Epsi.

"You're really serious?" Epsi said.

"Oh yeah… I'm more or less a demonic being now thanks to this… so breaking deals won't sit well with me, though its your call if you want to agree or not, just know if I win, I won't accept any reason to not have fun with me other then emergencies and other things like that that pretty much have you away from me… point is if you two agree to this, you two would be my women if I win and I can romance you at any time I want, if I lose, I pretty much become your bitch for physical labor and other things." Emerald said while he had a look in his eyes that showed he was serious.

Epsi and Gamma were again surprised after hearing this and though Gamma was gonna object… somehow the idea of Emerald being a servant if she wins was something that Gamma can't refuse after getting in trouble.

"Alright… I will agree. But I do have a condition or two." Gamma said while Epsi was actually surprised by this.

"Alright, going to need to ask Epsi if she agrees or not but what are your conditions?" Emerald asked when he looks at Gamma.

Gamma held two fingers.

"1… don't say nothing cheesy and 2… don't you dare kiss me."

"Hmmm… I can work with the first though its more like your call on the second on if you want to keep it or not hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Gamma.

Gamma crossed her arms.

"I'm serious."

"Alright alright, but I have one condition of my own, if by some chance YOU are the one who kisses me… don't get all stab happy alright?, your condition says I can't do any kisses but never said anything about you kissing me, just saying in advance, do that and we can start… after I talk with Epsi about this." Emerald said while holding out a hand for Gamma to shake.

Gamma raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… but don't count on it." She said before shaking Emerald's hand after taking it.

The duo shook their hands before Emerald looks at Epsi after he lets go of Gamma's hand.

"So Epsi, what is your choice?" Emerald said when he smiles at Epsi.

Epsi blushes a bit.

"Well… maybe be a bit gentle with me since it's my first time."

"But of course, got anything else before we start?" Emerald asked when he approached Epsi with a smile on his face.

Epsi blushes a bit more.

"U-Um… no. Not that I can think of."

"Great… and since I cannot kiss Gamma might as well start with this." Emerald said while he gently placed a hand on Epsi's waist and pulled her in for a small hug and kissed her lightly on the lips a few times while her shell covered breasts pressed into Emerald's chest.

Epsi blushes from this action before a moment later, she starts to slowly kiss back.

Emerald keeps this up while he had his hand rub Epsi's waist before he moved his hands to her scaly ass and squeezed her ass cheeks to tease her quite a bit.

Epsi lightly jolts from that action making her blush before she starts to enjoy her first kiss with Emerald.

Emerald keeps this up for a minute before he pulled away from the kiss and smiles at Epsi.

"Hehe, just as good as I remember from that surprise first kiss… though now I should see how good those breasts taste… though mind if I remove the shells or do you want to do the honors?" Emerald asked when he looks at Epsi's breasts.

Epsi blushes while feeling nervous.

"L-Let me." She said before she slowly and carefully removed the shells.

Though the way she did it look like she would be teasing Emerald and not even know it.

Emerald had a grin on his face when he saw that and his cocks start to get hard while Gamma and Epsi could see that while Emerald saw Epsi's nipples appearing and her darker chocolate colored nipples appeared which looked like heresy kisses on her lighter ebony skin color, that made Emerald lick his lips when Epsi looked pretty sweet tasting to him.

Epsi blushing brightly at the stare.

"D-Don't stare too much. It's embarrassing." She said as she blushes cutely.

"Sorry, I just can't help it, you look so beautiful and tasty that I'm having trouble holding myself back in ravaging you." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi when he looks her in the face.

Epsi blushes more before she clears her throat.

"R-Right… so how should we start this?"

"Well…" Emerald said when he picked Epsi up bridal style.

"Why don't we go to your bed so you can relax while I work my magic." Emerald said while he walked by Gamma… though he smirks when he used some tentacles to pick her up bridal style and the trio approached the bed as a result… cheesy lines were not allowed with Gamma and him kissing her… never said anything about doing cheesy actions like this.

Epsi and Gamma were surprised at this while Gamma mentally cursed herself that she should've mention about cheesy actions.

Though Emerald sets them down on the bed before he looks at Gamma.

"I'll focus on Epsi here Gamma, you may want to remove the shells as well or I can do that for you in a bit." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he looks at Epsi and crawled onto the bed and moved to get over Epsi and smiles at her when he looks down at her while she laid on the bed and kissed Epsi on the lips but this time with a more aggressive way while Gamma had the perfect view to look on.

Gamma made a hmph sound as she removes her shells as Epsi blushes brightly before she kiss Emerald back.

Emerald then starts to his way down Epsi's body, mainly focusing on her neck before he got to her right nipple and latched his mouth on her nipple and sucked on it hard while he used his free hand to fondle her free breast.

Epsi lightly groans a bit as she can feel her breasts getting played with making her tail move a bit.

Emerald keeps this up before he used some tentacles to untie Epsi's loincloth and got it off the bed and one moved to rub her folds while he had a lustful look in his eyes when he messed with Epsi more and a tentacle went under Epsi to tease her asshole for a bit.

Epsi whimpers a bit before she lightly moans from the teasing as Gamma watched.

Emerald keeps on going while he keeps on teasing Epsi before he switched sucking nipples and had one tentacle rub Epsi's bud to really mess with her.

Epsi moans a bit more as she starts to slowly enjoy this feeling as Epsi's tail moved more.

This went on for a bit while Emerald could see the signs that Epsi was about to come already… and stopped pleasing her for some reason while he had a grin on his face when he pulled his head away from Epsi's breasts and the tentacles from her body.

Epsi was confused before pouting.

"W-Why did you stop?"

Emerald grins and gave her a slightly evil look.

"I want you to beg for more… beg me to eat out your pussy or I may focus on Gamma for now." Emerald said while he gave Epsi a dominating look in his eyes while his cocks were iron hard right now.

Gamma couldn't believe what she heard, same as Epsi, while Epsi didn't know if she should give in.

Emerald takes a moment to wait for Epsi to answer and Emerald shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright… might as well show Gamma a good time then." Emerald said and slowly moved to get off Epsi's body and towards Gamma.

Gamma had a raise eyebrow as she knew what Emerald was doing as Epsi was quiet but… she wanted to feel that tingly feeling again so…

"W-Wait."

Emerald stopped moving and looks at Epsi with a smirk.

"Yes?" Emerald said while he grins at Epsi.

Epsi whimpers a bit.

"G-Give me… more."

"Hehe… alright… but real question… ass or pussy?" Emerald said while he grins at Epsi with a lustful look was seen in his eyes.

Epsi blushes brightly as she was very embarrassed when she said this.

"M-My… p-pussy."

That caused Emerald to smirk before he moved his head near Epsi's pussy and gave it a couple experimental licks… tasted like sushi somewhat and it really got Emerald to eat her out in no time.

Epsi lightly tossed her head back before groaning at the way Emerald ate her pussy.

Emerald keeps this up while Emerald made sure Gamma had the perfect view to watch while Emerald used a couple fingers to spread Epsi's folds and he licked her pussy directly and licks at Epsi's vaginal hole to show what he was about to do.

Gamma crossed her arms before hearing her sister moan from this action.

However…. Seems a slight blush may have appeared on Gamma's face but was hard to tell.

Emerald mentally chuckles before he slowly pushed his tongue into Epsi's folds and had his tongue touch her hymen but he didn't breat it yet when he wanted to please Epsi first… though he did have a question when he pulled his tongue from her pussy.

"Hey Epsi… want my tongue to break your hymen when you cum?, or want me to break it with my cock later?" Emerald asked her to see what she would want.

Epsi blinked a few times after hearing that and didn't know what to say for a moment.

"W-With your… c-cock."

"Alright." Emerald said before he starts to eat out Epsi again and this time didn't stop pleasing her.

Epsi went back to moaning as she was really enjoying this pleasure as she lets Emerald continue this action.

This went on with Emerald pleasing Epsi more and more while he could feel her getting close fast which showed she was a full virgin and keeps on going without stopping until…

Epsi taossed her head back before she moans loud and climaxed on Emerald's face.

Though unfortunately for Emerald, thanks to him being underwater, Epsi's juices were barely seen while the juices vanished in the water… though Emerald didn't complain while he focus on licking Epsi's pussy more and more while she rides out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Epsi taps off and pants for breath.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Gamma.

"Your turn Green scales… might as well have you on all fours or all three in your case so I can eat that ass or pussy out." Emerald said since he wanted to make sure Gamma didn't feel left out.

Gamma rolls her eyes.

"Don't get full of yourself." She said before removing her loincloth and get on her hands and belly.

That caused Emerald to chuckle when he moved to Gamma and got over her tail so she couldn't move and gripped Gamma's ass cheeks and fondles them a bit while making sure to be a bit rough so she could feel the touches through her scales.

Gamma had a stoic look but she might've made a slight groan but was hard to hear… yet.

This caused Emerald to continue his actions before he spreads her ass cheeks and when he saw her asshole, he leaned down and while Epsi looks on, she saw Emerald licking at Gamma's asshole while he made sure to used his fingers to fondle her ass cheeks more to show he would purely please her ass for now.

Epsi blushes at the sight as Gamma kept giving out more small groan like noises.

Emerald keeps this up before he slowly pushed his tongue into her asshole and deeply as well which showed Emerald wouldn't be as slow with Epsi.

Epsi continues to watch as Gamma let's Emerald continue while groaning a bit more.

Emerald then summoned a couple tentacles which snaked around Gamma and rubbed against her folds on the other side of her body while Emerald sent his tongue deeper into Gamma's asshole.

Gamma lightly shudders from that action before as she kept groaning.

' _N-Not bad… but not impressed yet.'_ She thought.

Though it seemed Emerald noticed and wondered if Gamma was a virgin or not and surprised her when he slipped a tentacle into her pussy and slowly felt for a hymen or not.

Surprisingly, there was no hymen inside Gamma which meant that she was definitely not a virgin anymore as Gamma was caught off guard from the penetration.

"H-Hey… watch it." She said.

Emerald chuckles and instead of slowing down, he thrusts the tentacle deep in Gamma's pussy while he removed his tongue from Gamma's ass.

"Oh I would… if you were a virgin… seems like we have a naughty princess here." Emerald said while the tentacle wiggles in Gamma's pussy while Emerald smirks when he realized this would be more fun then he would think.

Gamma groans a bit loud from the action before she turns her head to look at Emerald.

"W-Wrong."

"Oh really… where is your hymen then?, your sis has one so can't tell me you don't naturally have one… get it on with a guard or something… hehe… you are one naughty Mermaid princess then." Emerald said while the tentacle thrusts in and out of Gamma's pussy again and again with surprising ease while Epsi heard all of this.

Epsi blushes at this as before a moan was finally heard from Gamma even though she tries to hide it.

Though that caused Emerald to grin when he messed with Gamma more while he moved to aim his lower cock at her asshole.

"Hehe… either that or you got it on with a sea creature or something, you seem pretty adaptable to my tentacles… maybe with… whats it called again… ah… an octopus…" Emerald said while he rubbed the head of his cock on her asshole.

"Well hope you like my tentacles and my really hard one… looks like I'm paying this slutty ass a visit, sorry for Lillum and the promise I made but she will understand." Emerald said while he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock on her ass more.

Gamma groans a bit.

"D-Do your worst." She said with determination since she wants to win the bet.

Emerald chuckles darkly before he licks his lips.

"Alright… just remember… **you asked for it bitch!"** Emerald growled out and starts to force his cock deep into Gamma's ass before he could register the change with Emerald.

"Gah!" Gamma groans with a surprised look on her face.

Emerald forced more of his lower cock into Gamma's asshole and his upper cock grinds between her ass cheeks and in no time, Emerald was balls deep in Gamma's ass and Emerald groans from how tight she was while his cock pulsed a few times in Gamma's ass.

Gamma grinds her teeth as she felt the insides of her ass stretching a bit as Epsi was a bit worried for her sister.

Though Emerald chuckles a moment later when he felt Gamma's ass quickly adjusting.

"W-Wow… hey Epsi looks like your sister is quickly getting used to this, you may want to ask if she had some secret lovers or something." Emerald said while his cock felt so snug in Gamma's ass.

Epsi was a bit surprised when she heard that before looking at her sister.

"Really Gamma?" She said as Gamma groans.

"O-Only when I… need relief."

Emerald chuckles when he heard that and lightly smacked Gamma's ass with his hand.

"Why you naughty Fish woman, I should punish you for keeping that a secret from your sister, possibly sisters… or do your other sisters have fun as well and you left poor Epsi out of the loop… better speak because I feel spanky right now." Emerald said while he smacked Gamma's ass again and grits his teeth when Gamma's ass tightened on his cock a few times.

Gamma looks at Emerald with a defiant look.

"You won't make me talk."

Emerald grins more and gave Gamma a look that she fucked up.

"Oh ho… if thats the case… looks like I'm right and some sisters do get the down and dirty fun." Emerald said while he keeps on spanking Gamma's ass a few more times.

Gamma groans from each smack but was holding up a strong front as she was gonna prove Emerald wrong.

Though Emerald changed ass cheeks but when he saw that Gamma wouldn't talk, he just placed both hands on Gamma's ass and fondled them for a moment.

"Well if you are not going to talk, I don't see why I should fuck your tight ass… I may give Epsi that honor…" Emerald said while he slowly starts to pull his cock free of Gamma's ass.

Gamma's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't." She said before using the muscles of her ass to hold Emerald's lower dick in place.

Emerald groans from that and smirks at Gamma.

"My my, gotta say tightest ass around, would give Lillum a run for her money… though why stop me?" Emerald said while he wiggles his hips and his cock dug around Gamma's ass.

Gamma groans.

"I'm not letting you toy with me so you can use my sister."

"Hooo….and why would I use Epsi when she wants to be used so to speak at the moment after I pleased her this much." Emerald said while he grins at Gamma while he slowly pushed his cock balls deep into Gamma's ass again.

Gamma groans.

"Because… I've been… fooled before."

Emerald blinks at that before he looked confused.

"Fooled before?" Emerald said while Epsi looked confused by what Gamma was talking about.

Gamma looked away.

"Back before the city flooded, I had a lover once… or twice but just when things look okay, they would have their secret plan to use me just to get close to Epsi since she is the Princess. So I punish them for their actions. Even after being sunked to the ocean the process continues. I refuse to let anyone break Epsi's heart like they did mine."

Emerald blinks at that before he asked this question.

"Ooook?... two things… one… how old are you all?, I mean didn't atlantis sink long before the mushroom war?... its the war that caused Ooo to be what it is now and that was 1000 years ago, I mean Marceline and Bubblegum I get with are over 1000 years old… am I the odd one since I'm in my twenties?... as for my second question… every time?... honestly aside form your… stab happy moment… you are not too bad, heard there are worse ladies like this LSP woman who is annoyance incarnate with her actions." Emerald said before he explained who LSP was and what not before he ends with this.

"Still if I win this bet, wouldn't that cause many guys and gals to not target Epsi since I got you two claimed?... or was it assassins?" Emerald said when he worried about that last one.

Gamma was quiet.

"Few of those times were assassins, the rest… just people that are after the family fortune and having power on the throne."

"Seriously?, they attacked Epsi?... well may have to fix that… as for after Epsi's riches I could care less, I mean aside from a good time I could care less about cash and if I need any I can just ask Bubblegum for some since I work for her and can get some nice tail on the side for fun." Emerald said while he grins at Gamma.

"So I wouldn't worry about me going for Epsi because of greed, I think she is cute and sexy and aside from that stabbing incident, I find you pretty beautiful and sexy as the Nightosphere… I mean I got my cock up your ass if that shows how hot I think you are." Emerald said while he thrusts his hips a couple times and his cock went in and out of Gamma's ass before Emerald stops while she could feel how hard Emerald's cocks were in her ass.

Gamma actually blushes before shaking her head.

"You're just saying that to butter me up. I stop believing in romance. All I care now is protecting my family and my home."

"Hmmm… tough nut to crack huh?... well good thing I got my nutcracker here…" Emerald said before he placed his hands on Gamma's shoulders and forced her fully onto the bed and starts to fuck her ass hard and fast while his upper cock grinds between her asscheeks again and again.

Gamma groans a bit loudly each time as Epsi watched but felt a bit sad as she hadn't realized what Gamma went through in order to protect her.

Though she was surprised when Emerald used a hand to grip Gamma's face after he used his free arm to lift her upper body up and Emerald turned Gamma to look him in the face after Emerald moved so that Emerald was laying on the bed and gave Gamma a serious look.

"Screw the kiss condition, you can bite my lips off if you want…" Emerald said before he smashed his lips onto Gamma's while he used some tentacles to have Gamma ride his cock easily.

Gamma's eyes widen in shock before she tries to take her lips off of Emerald's.

However he keeps the kiss up while he had a good grip on her face and lets her face go when his tongue went to fight with Gamma's and Emerald moved his hands to Gamma's breasts so he could fondle them and used more tentacles so he could used some from his back to give him some leverage when he starts to fuck Gamma's ass hard and fast, now Gamma could pull away from the kiss if she wanted.

Gamma wanted to but… somehow… she felt… warmth from the kiss. Something that she missed a long time ago.

That made Gamma actually kiss Emerald back before Epsi could actually see tears leaking out from her sisters eyes.

Emerald saw the tears and used a tentacle to gently wipe them away and moved so that he was standing and was fucking Gamma's ass gently while he fondles her breasts more while a few tentacles moved to rub against her folds.

Gamma kept the kiss up for a bit before pulling away and kept crying.

Emerald stops his actions and just gently hugged Gamma while he waits for her to stop crying.

"Sorry if I went too far… if you want me to stop then I will stop." Emerald said while he had a patient tone to his voice.

It took a bit before Gamma calmed down.

"No… keep going."

"You sure?" Emerald said while he hoped he didn't make things really bad, payback was one thing, being a shitty bastard was another.

Gamma looked at Emerald with determination.

"I'm dead serious."

"Alright, sorry about the kiss, won't do it again unless you want it." Emerald said before he moved his hands to Gamma's breasts and starts to fuck her ass again while he groans from the tightness.

Though Gamma groans, she lightly blushes a bit.

"I suppose I can… remove that rule. But don't get smart."

"Hehe, no promises if I can get you to feel better." Emerald said before he kissed Gamma on the neck a few times.

Gamma shudders from that action before groaning as Epsi watched.

' _Oh Gamma… I wish I knew.'_ She thought.

Though it seems that things were getting better a bit with Gamma when Emerald fucked her ass for who knows how long without cumming once while Gamma's orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Gamma groans loudly as she throws her head back before climaxing again on Emerald's lower cock.

Emerald grits his teeth from the tight grip but keeps on fucking Gamma's ass more and more while he has a tight grip on her breasts.

Gamma moans this time before she taps off after 20 seconds before groaning again follow by more moaning.

This repeats with Emerald fucking Gamma through orgasm after orgasm while Emerald fights to keep from cumming while he wondered if Gamma was enjoying herself.

Though Gamma was strong, seems she was slowly enjoying this pleasure but didn't want to look weak.

Though Emerald keeps on going he whispered in Gamma's ear.

" _You don't need to hold back Gamma… aside from your sister and myself, no one else unless you want them to will see this side of you."_ Emerald whispered and thrusts his hips harder and harder as time went on.

Hearing this made Gamma feel… a bit better before she starts moaning loud as she lets the pleasure fill her.

Emerald grins and glanced at Epsi to see how she was doing while she watched Emerald fuck Gamma up the ass nonstop.

Epsi was blushing brightly from the scene before she slightly fidget on the bed.

Emerald chuckles before he whispered to Gamma again.

" _Hehe, take a look at your sister, seems she is enjoying this sight, looks like she likes how perverted we are."_ Emerald whispered to tease Gamma a bit before he forced Gamma back onto the bed fully and Emerald got on top of her while he fucked her ass harder and faster while Emerald's orgasm was getting closer as time went on.

Gamm's eyes widened as she glanced at her sister before blushing in embarrassment and would've said something but was busy groaning and moaning from having her ass pounded.

Emerald keeps his actions up more and more while he keeps on fucking Gamma up the ass and felt his orgasm getting close.

"T-Tell me… where you want my load!... about to blow!" Emerald Growled out while he keeps his thrusts up while he fought to keep himself from cumming.

Gamma groans a bit before turning her head to look at Emerald.

"I-Inside!" She said surprising Epsi.

Though Emerald surprised Epsi and Gamma a moment later when he leaned down and kissed Gamma hard on the lips while he fucked Gamma harder and faster until…

Gamma moans loudly in Emerald's mouth before Gamma's ass tightens around Emerald's lower dick before climaxing hard.

Emerald pulled away from the kiss and roars when he finally came from his cocks and the lower one starts to fill up Gamma's ass while his upper one fired thick ropes of sperm upwards and the load was so thick that it was dense enough to land on Gamma's back lightly after it floats downwards and Emerald keeps this up even when Gamma's stomach bloats a bit while he unloads more onto Gamma's back and head, though thanks to the water here, the sperm was slowly breaking down so it would be simple to clean if one waits long enough underwater.

Gamma groans more as her climax got stronger as her ass continues to get filled up.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off around the 20 second mark with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Gamma with a grin.

"H-Hehe… so think I won this or do I need to do more?" Emerald said while his cocks stayed iron hard in and on Gamma while he grins at her to show he could still fire more.

Gamma was able to recover before looking at Emerald.

"Y-You haven't won yet." She said.

"Hehe, fair enough though I'm sure Epsi would ask about going a round first so…" Emerald said before he starts to pull his cock free from Gamma's asshole.

Gamma groans before she feels Emerald's load leaking out of her asshole.

When Emerald pulled free and noticed that, he chuckles and lightly pats Gamma's ass cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I managed to last hours with Lillum, a sex crazed succubus and Marceline who has super strength and stamina in her own right so I'll make sure you are beggin for more my beautiful gem colored mermaid." Emerald said before he kissed Gamma on the cheek and moved away from her and looks at Epsi so Emerald would miss any looks that Gamma would give him.

Gamma, though blushes from the kiss, blinked in shocked after realizing that Emerald had more fun with said women.

' _Shit.'_ She thought.

Though while Gamma was dealing with that thought, Emerald moved in front of Epsi and grins at her.

"So my Saphire colored mermaid, what will you have me do?" Emerald said while he grins at her.

Epsi gulps a bit.

"I-I want you to… f-fuck my… p-pussy."

Emerald grins when he heard that.

"Nice… want to take one cock or two?, I can ease you into that one later but for now… mind doing me a favor before I fuck you?... I did warm you up beforehand though." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi.

Epsi was feeling nervous.

"O-Okay. W-what should I d-do?"

Emerald just chuckles before he points to his cocks.

"Simple…. Pick a cock to lick, suck, and what not and stroke the other, need to ease you into things right?" Emerald said while his cocks throbbed a few times.

Epsi blushes brightly at the request before looking at Emerald's dicks for a moment.

She saw both of Emerald's cocks throbbing while he moved to stand in front of her face, all she would have to do is pick a cock to lick and suck, thankfully in the sea, Emerald's cock was more or less cleaned thanks to all the seawater around him.

Epsi was feeling nervous before she stuck her tongue out and slowly starts licking the upper dick.

Emerald shuddered from that while his cocks twitched as a result from Epsi's licking but Emerald did nothing else for now.

Epsi continues to lick Emerald's upper dick before using one of her hands to stroke the lower dick.

Emerald shuddered from that and groans while he used a hand to pet Epsi's head to show that she was doing a good job in his eyes so far.

Epsi blushes from the petting before a moment later, the young royal decides to open her mouth and nervously takes Emerald's upper dick in her mouth.

Emerald really groans from the feeling and just stayed still while he made sure Epsi could explore his body at her own rate, he did wonder what she was thinking while she sucked his cock and Emerald looked her in the eyes as she did so.

Epsi blushes brightly.

' _By the Gods… I can't believe I'm… sucking my first dick. The taste is a bit… sour but I could get use it later as I was told in my lessons on mating.'_ She thought as she sucked Emerald's upper dick more.

Emerald kept still more while he watched Epsi to see what else she would do while Gamma was looking on at the sight.

Gamma was quiet as sees her sister get a better feel of Emerald's dicks before Gamma decides to help her.

"Sister… use your tongue more on the upper dick."

That surprised Emerald a bit when he heard Gamma helping Epsi out and looks to see Gamma lightly swimming to get next to her sister for more pointers.

Epsi was a bit surprised but she followed that advice thanks to Gamma's experience before Epsi uses her tongue to lick Emerald's upper dick during the blowjob.

Emerald moans from that while he listens to Gamma while she starts to give more explanations near Epsi.

"Now use your other free hand and gently fondle his balls." Gamma said making Epsi blush brightly but still went through it before she starts to fondle Emerald's balls.

That caused Emerald to grit his teeth and hiss a little while he grips his hands but didn't do anything to stop Epsi, looks like she was doing well so far.

Epsi blushes when she noticed as she continues her actions.

Gamma crossed her arms.

"Remember to give the lower dick some attention. You can switch." She said.

Epsi, though blushing, hadn't consider that before she takes her mouth off of Emerald's upper dick and goes right to the lower dick before sucking on it.

Emerald really groans again while his cocks throb a few times to show he was starting to get close after a bit of Epsi's work.

"Okay, if you have gotten use to this, try quickening your pace." Gamma said.

Epsi, who did got used to this, follows that advice and starts bobbing her head a bit faster.

This really caused Emerald to groan and Gamma noticed that Emerald was getting close and warned Epsi of that so she would be able to brace herself since Emerald's loads were huge.

"He's about to climax, sister. Brace yourself." Gamma said.

Epsi lightly nods her head as she sucks Emerald's upper dick again after switching.

This went on for a bit while Emerald's pleasure just grew more and more and Epsi switched cocks multiple times until he threw his head back and roars when he came hard in Epsi's mouth with his lower dick and his upper one unloads in the water with great force.

Epsi was surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before she tried to swallow the load before having this thought.

' _So… salty… like the water.'_ She thought.

Emerald rides out his orgasm while Epsi, being a virgin, had trouble with keeping up with the load drinking and some escaped her lips around Emerald's cock before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Epsi to see what she would do next.

Epsi took her mouth off of Emerald's lower dick and took a moment to swallow the rest of the cum before breathing a bit.

The duo took a moment to calm down before Emerald heard Gamma giving Epsi this order when she decided that things waited long enough.

"Alright Epsi… get on your back and relax… its time for you to become a woman." Gamma said while she had a serious look in her eyes.

Epsi blushes brightly after hearing that.

"O-Okay." She said before laying on her back while blushing more that made her a lot cute.

Emerald blushed a bit at that before he looks at Gamma for a second to see if she had anything else to add before he would start, either for him with a mermaid in general or Epsi so she can be more relaxed since this was her first time.

"Just be gentle and if the pain bothers her… well obviously kiss her." Gamma said as she crossed her arms.

Emerald nods his head before he looks at Epsi.

"Your call on what happens next Epsi… want me to go slow or go balls deep in one quick go to rip the bandage off so to speak?" Emerald said when he moved to get over Epsi.

Epsi was nervous as she looks at Gamma for guidance but Gamma gave her a look that shows that this was Epsi's choice and hers alone.

Epsi was quiet before looking at Emerald.

"G-Go… all the way."

Emerald nods his head before he aimed his lower cock at Epsi's pussy and teased her a bit when he rubbed the lower dickhead on her folds.

Epsi shudders from that action before she closes her eyes and braced herself for what comes next.

What came next was Emerald moving to kiss Epsi on the lips so she could relax instead of being braced.

Epsi blushes from the kiss for a bit before returning it which helps distract her.

This caused Emerald to adjust himself and pretty much fucked it and thrusts his lower cock nearly balls deep into Epsi's folds and he hugged her tightly while he keeps the kiss up to help her ride out through the pain when blood leaked into the water from between Emerald and Epsi.

Epsi's eyes widened before groaning loudly from the pain as she hugs Emerald tightly while riding out the pain.

Emerald patiently waits for Epsi to adjust to his cock while he wondered what she was thinking so far while she had her first ever cock in her and a monster sized one as well to boot… Lillum would be impressed with how much she took, about 11 inches or so.

' _O-Oh fuck!... it's like being impaled by a spear! I was told that it hurts at first… but not this much!'_ Epsi thought as a bit of tears came out which washed away thanks to the water.

Emerald just keeps on kissing Epsi while Gamma looks on and had her own thought on the situation while she watched Emerald deflower Epsi.

' _Oh Epsi… you're finally a woman. I wish I could help you stop the pain but this is Emerald's responsibility now.'_ Gamma thought before a bit of time passes and Epsi was starting to slowly feel better.

Emerald noticed that before he pulled his head back and looks down at Epsi.

"So… mind if I can start now or need to wait more?" Emerald asked while he looks at Epsi and used a hand to hold her cheek in a tender way.

Epsi blushes from that action.

"Y-You can start n-now."

"You sure?" Emerald asked with a caring tone to his voice while he made a tentacle that moved to rub Epsi's bud to help her feel more pleasure.

Epsi lightly groans from that.

"Y-Yes. I'm sure."

Emerald nods and used a tentacle to hold his upper cock steady in the air so it wouldn't poke at Epsi and Emerald slowly starts to thrust his hips and his lower cock enters and exits Epsi's pussy again and again while Emerald groans a bit from how tight Epsi was right now.

Epsi starts groaning from that action and even though she still feels a bit of pain, the young royal begins to feel more better as the painful groans were replaced with groans of pleasure after time passes.

This helped ease Gamma a bit while she watched Emerald fuck Epsi harder and faster while she noticed his free cock and couldn't help but be curious on if she could team up with Epsi in some way.

' _Hmmm… should I join?... or just let the two have their moment?'_ Gamma thought as she continued to watch.

She decided to wait for one orgasm at least and watched as Emerald, being experienced by now, fucked Epsi harder and faster as time went on while he grits his teeth and keeps on going until…

Epsi groans loudly as her pussy tights on Emerald's lower dick and climaxes a bit hard on it.

This caused Emerald to groan but he held his orgasm back and keeps on fucking Epsi more and more through her orgasm.

Epsi's orgasm got stronger for a moment before she taps off between 15-20 seconds.

Though Emerald was being a bit sadistic when he keeps on fucking Epsi without restraint to see how she would react.

Epsi, after tapping off, was surprised at Emerald before she started groaning again from how intense Emerald was.

This went on a bit while Gamma saw the look on her sisters face change as time went on while Emerald's orgasm slowly approaches while he fucked Epsi through orgasm after orgasm.

Gamma blinked when she saw that her sister's face was starting to look fucked up thanks to all that orgasms before hearing Epsi moaning loud now.

This resulted in Emerald fucking Epsi more and more before he made a few good thrusts and pushed his lower cock balls deep inside Epsi and groans when he filled her womb with a lot of sperm while his first fired a load that floats down onto Epsi's breasts and face while Emerald snarls from how hard he came.

Epsi moans loudly before she climaxed hard again on Emerald's lower dick.

The two ride out the orgasms before Emerald tapped off with a groan and he grins at Epsi while he waits for her to recover.

Epsi took a bit to recover before she was feeling better.

Emerald chuckles when he saw how out of it Epsi was and looks at Gamma.

"Hehe, looks like unless Epsi is a fast learner, looks like you are the biggest contender here, remember though if I win this bet, you two are my ladies." Emerald said while his cocks were iron hard while his lower one was still hard in Epsi.

Gamma crossed her arms.

"We will see. I never lost a fight."

"Maybe a fight… but not a sex battle!" Emerald said while he reached over and pulled Gamma in for a intense kiss while Epsi was recovering and was able to see what happened.`

As Epsi blushes, Gamma was a bit surprised but returned to kiss but only to prove that she's not backing down with a determined look in her eyes.

This caused Emerald to keep the kiss up and a moment later, he used a few tentacles from his back to move to Gamma's holes and he had both go in her ass and pussy to fuck her while Emerald thrusts his hips to fuck Epsi at a steady rate.

Epsi groans again from having her pussy fucked as Gamma muffly groans.

However, Gamma remembers that Emerald's upper dick was free before Gamma grabs it and stroke it hard.

Emerald shuddered from the feeling but didn't stop fucking Epsi while his tentacles work harder to fuck Gamma's holes and Emerald was a bit rougher with the two ladies as a result.

Epsi couldn't do anything as she moans a few times while held strong as she kept stroking Emerald's upper dick faster and harder.

This went on for a bit while the inexperienced Epsi's orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Epsi toss her head back before she moans loudly and climaxed hard on Emerald's lower dick.

Though Emerald just keeps on fucking Epsi while he powered through his orgasm and just went with him pleasing her more and more while Gamma's orgasm slowly approached her end and Emerald's two tentacles didn't help matters when they keep on pleasing her until…

Gamma groans a bit loud as she climaxed on the tentacles while stroking Emerald's upper dick more.

This finally set Emerald off a moment later and filled Epsi with his load and his sperm fired from his upper cock as a result and at a harder rate thanks to Gamma and Epsi's actions.

It took a bit before Epsi and Gamma taps off while Gamma strokes Emerald's upper dick more to make him climax more.

This caused Emerald to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while his upper cock was slowly stroked at a slow rate by Gamma.

"Had enough?" Gamma said as Epsi slowly recovered.

Emerald just grins while he looks at Gamma.

"You kidding… I can go for hours last I checked." Emerald said with a scary grin on his face while he looks at Gamma when he gave that message that showed he wouldn't stop until Epsi and Gamma were his women.

Gamma mentally curse at this.

"Then we might as well till one of us is the victor."

"Well then I might as well congratulate on my soon to be victory by taking Epsi's anal virginity hehe." Emerald said to tease Gamma and to let Epsi know her ass was next.

Epsi blushes brightly after hearing that as Gamma rolls her eyes.

"Again… don't get cocky." She said.

Emerald would have said something to mess with Gamma but didn't since she had his upper cock in her hand and he pulled his lower cock from Epsi's pussy and a lot of sperm flowed from her pussy as a result before it was broken down with the seawater hitting it.

Epsi groans at first while blushing more when she knew what will happen next but Gamma was there for her.

"Just make sure to be gentle." She said as she slowly strokes Emerald's upper dick.

"Oh I will… just wish I could use one cock for now so I can use more positions…" Emerald said when he looks at his body before he blinks when the amulet of the nightosphere glows… and Emerald's upper cock retracted into his body much to the confusion of Emerald and Gamma for how fast that happened and Emerald blinks in surprise when that just happened and he had one cock now.

"Well… didn't expect that to happen…" Emerald said which told Gamma and Epsi this was a first for Emerald.

"Y-You mean you didn't realize that you can do that?" Epsi said.

"Well… considering I only recently got this amulet and I'm wearing an amulet of Chaotic evil and haven't gone to the darkside… somewhat… I'm surprised it did this though since its chaotic… guess it has a mind of its own?... well I'm not complaining… more stamina for me now that I don't have to worry about both barrels and don't have to worry about poking an eye out hehe and since I can form tentacle from my body… well not too surprising if I think about it." Emerald said when he was quick to adapt and smirks at Epsi.

Epsi blushes a bit.

"S-So should I lay on my belly?"

"Whatever you want beautiful, on all three, on your front, on your back, on my lap, all is OK now that I don't have to worry about breaking a dick here, and I learned a new trick now so… guess we all learn something here." Emerald said when the amulet glowed a few times and Emerald's upper cock appeared and vanished into his body a few times, guess he had an idea on how that worked now that he felt how it could vanish.

Epsi gulps a bit before a moment later, she was now on her arms and tail as her rear points at Emerald.

Emerald smirks at that before he moved to have his hands on Epsi's ass cheeks.

"Wow, gotta say I can see how you and Gamma are related, sexy asses all around it seems." Emerald said while he fondles Epsi's ass cheeks a bit.

Epsi blushes at the compliment before groaning a bit as Gamma didn't say something but lightly blushes a bit on her stoic face.

Emerald them moved so his head was near Epsi's asshole and when he made sure her ass was clean, he used a long tongue to lick at Epsi's asshole while he keeps on fondling her ass cheeks.

Epsi shudders from that action before groaning a bit as she felt Emerald lick her asshole more.

This went on for a bit before his tongue went into her ass to really tease Epsi while Gamma looks on when it was just Emerald and Epsi for now.

Gamma was a bit silent as she was making sure to be there for her sister just in case but couldn't help but blush lightly at the sight.

That caused Emerald to get a teasing look in his eyes when he saw Gamma watching and moved his body a bit so that Gamma could see more when Emerald's tongue went deeper in Epsi's ass.

As Epsi groans a bit loud, Gamma blushes a bit more when she saw what Emerald did but tries to not look interested.

That caused Emerald to really eat Epsi's ass out more and more while he keeps on going and could see the signs of Epsi's orgasm approaching and keeps on going until…

Epsi groans loudly before she climaxed on Emerald's tongue as Epsi's ass tightens around it.

Emerald keeps on wiggling his tongue inside of Epsi's asshole while he waits for Epsi to calm down.

It took a bit before Epsi taps off after 15 seconds with her ass.

Emerald pulled his tongue out of Epsi's asshole and grins at her.

"So… how was cumming with your ass for the first time like?" Emerald teased when he smirks at Epsi.

Epsi blushes a bit but was too embarrassed to say something on that matter.

Emerald just smirked and moved to get on Epsi while his cock rests between her ass cheeks and she could feel how massive it was… like it grew a little thanks to Emerald's upper cock going into his body… either that or Epsi was just nervous and thinks that Emerald's cock was bigger then it already was.

Epsi was now feeling nervous after feeling Emerald's cock in her ass before she brace herself for what happens next.

Though Emerald got a serious but kind look on his face when he leaned down and grinds his cock between Epsi's ass cheeks.

"Relax… this won't hurt as long as you stay relaxed… the more tense you get the harder this will be." Emerald said while his cock was iron hard in no time.

"O-Okay." Epsi said before she took a deep breath so she can relax.

Emerald waits for a moment to see how Epsi was doing while she relaxed and saw that her body visibly relaxed when her muscles take a moment to unwind.

"Okay… I'm ready." Epsi said.

Emerald nods before he pulled his hips back and aimed his cock at Epsi's asshole while Gamma looks on while Emerald slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock slowly starts to enter Epsi's asshole.

Epsi's eyes widened a bit before she starts to groan while feeling Emerald's dick going inside her ass.

Emerald stopped a few times to give Epsi some pats on the ass to help her relax when he signaled her that she tensed up a few times.

Epsi realized that before she tries to relax again.

This helped Emerald get deeper in Epsi's ass while he made sure to not harm Epsi and in no time, his cock was balls deep in the mermaids ass and Emerald groans a bit from how tight Epsi was.

Epsi groans as she tries to adjust.

"F-Fuck… your cock is so much… b-bigger than before."

Emerald gave a strained chuckle before he looks at Epsi.

"W-Well your ass is tighter then I would expect… so how you feeling Epsi?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while his cock throbbed a few times in Epsi's asshole.

Epsi groans again after feeling that.

"F-Fine. Just need a bit."

"Fine by me… c-can wait while I enjoy the feel of this sexy ass of yours." Emerald said while he just stayed still while Gamma looks on.

Epsi blushes as she tries to adjust more before Gamma decides to help her sister by swimming to her side and gently hugged her before humming a gentle tune.

This helped a bit and after a few minutes, Emerald felt Epsi's ass relax on his cock and Emerald wondered if he should start or not.

Gamma let's go of her sister.

"Are you ready Epsi?" She said as Epsi nods her head.

"Yes… I'm ready."

This made Emerald nod his head before he starts to thrust his hips again and again at a slow rate while his cock was buried in Epsi's ass again and again as time went on.

Epsi groans a few times as she feels Emerald's dick going in and out of her ass before moaning a bit.

This caused Emerald to keep his actions up while he grits his teeth from how good Epsi's ass was, honestly it was hard to keep in control with how good she felt.

Gamma was silent as she watch the duo go at it as Epsi moans a bit loud as she begins to enjoy having her has fucked.

"F-Fuck… its like your body is built to be fucked without restraint… how you doing Ep-Epsi!?" Emerald growled out while he got more rough with his thrusts.

"D-Doing… fuck… f-fine!" Epsi groans before feeling her ass tightening around Emerald's dick.

This caused Emerald to grit his teeth and roars a little when he thrusts away wildly at Epsi's ass while he made sure to not harm her during the barrage.

Epsi groans and moans loudly as her hands grabbed the sheets of her bed.

Emerald in turn made sure not to get too rough since he wanted to ease Epsi in and while he did that, he used a couple tentacles to reach around and play with Epsi's breasts when they wrapped around the large breasts and squeezed them to help distract from any pain Epsi may feel.

That helped Epsi a bit as she moans more while blushing brightly.

Emerald smirks at that and thrusts his hips a bit harder so his cock barraged Epsi's ass again and again while her orgasm was getting closer until…

Epsi toss her head back as she moans loudly before climaxing hard as her ass tightens around Emerald's dick.

This caused Emerald to grit his teeth and growled when he came hard inside of Epsi's ass with great force, making her stomach bloat as a result.

Epsi groans loudly as she feels that which made her orgasm get stronger before she taps off after 20 seconds.

A moment later, Emerald pulled his cock free of Epsi's ass and chuckles when he admired his handiwork with Epsi, Gamma could take it but Epsi was still a newbie so she may need a tag out for now to recover.

"Seems my sister still needs to get use to your… equipment. Might as well let her rest." Gamma said.

"Hehe, right… though I'm guessing you want to tag in?" Emerald teased when he grins at Gamma while Emerald's cock stayed hard, like his stamina wasn't dropping at all.

Gamma lightly blushes but had a determined look.

"I'm still here and breathing."

"Nice to know." Emerald said before he pulled Gamma in for a rather intense kiss while he had his hand on Gamma's ass to keep her close.

Gamma expected that before she returns the kiss as her hands went to Emerald's ass.

Emerald hums a bit in a pleased way when he felt that and time went to who knows how much later with Emerald, laying on the bed with a happy grin on his face while he held a royally tired, yet please mermaid duo while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Hehe… looks like I win this bet eh Gamma?" Emerald said while he looks at Gamma with a smile on his face.

This time, Gamma made a light chuckle.

"Very well… I'm willing to admit defeat. You win."

"Nice, time to sleep then… though… just to remind me, how long will this water breathing thing will last?, don't want to drown in my sleep after all." Emerald said while he worried a bit about eternally drowning thanks to the amulet keeping him alive.

Gamma rolls her eyes before she gets on top of Emerald and kiss his lips.

Emerald blushed at that but went with it and kissed Gamma while he wrapped his free arm around Gamma while he slipped his tongue into her mouth while Epsi saw this going on.

Epsi blushes at the sight as Gamma kissed Emerald more as her tongue plays with Emerald's tongue before Gamma pulls back a bit as her lips hovers above Emerald's.

"Now you don't have to worry about drowning." She said.

Though Emerald grins while he kissed Gamma lightly on the lips for a moment.

"Great, I remember that kisses from you ladies are like kisses of life... nice to know, guess that means when I wake I can get a good morning kiss from two of my sexy mermaid ladies." Emerald said when he hugged Epsi and Gamma and cuddled with them with a happy look on his face.

Epsi blushes a bit as Gamma let out another low chuckle.

"Yes but until then, rest well. And don't worry, your friends are safe as long as my sisters are with them." Gamma said.

"Great… maybe I should make the bet with the rest of your sisters next time I come here in case they don't have any lovers and get jealous, I got the stamina after all and plenty of ways to please you ladies." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while he had a few tentacle teases Gamma and Epsi when they tickle one of their ass cheeks each.

Epsi and Gamma shudders from that though Epsi couldn't help but let out a cute giggle.

Emerald chuckles from that before he looks at the ceiling and had a rather… confused look on his face.

"Still… I feel like I'm going way too fast and I maybe a bit intense with this whole multiple lady thing… feels like its all going way too well with how its going and how I'm oddly alright with this… what about you two?, I still have Maite and Marceline and maybe getting more ladies either out of my control with Marceline as an example or Maite in a more willing way… what do you two think?, are you both alright with this?" Emerald asked in a rare moment of seriousness after he became what he was now.

Gamma and Epsi blinked at the question.

"Well… besides my issue on romance in the past, and how you claim us, I'm willing to give you a chance and get to know you better." Gamma said.

"Really?... Epsi what about you?" Emerald said when he looks at Epsi with a curious look in his eyes.

Epsilon's blushes a bit.

"Well… even though our first meeting didn't go… all too well and plus me losing my virginity to you, I would actually like to get to know you more as well and hopefully start things fresh. Plus you know how to find us since we can't go anywhere."

Emerald blushed a bit from that and chuckles a bit.

"Well sooner than you may think, I'm going to see if I can learn some way to clone myself, most likely some way magical, so that you won't be lonely if I'm gone for a long time." Emerald said while he grins at Epsi.

Epsi blushes brightly after hearing that.

"T-That's good to know." She said.

"Hehe, yup… for now though we should sleep and when wake we could have more fun before I leave with the others." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

"Right. Now until then, night you two." Gamma said.

This resulted in the trio falling asleep while the scene fades to black, what would happen in the future?, no one could be sure, but one thing was certain, things would get very interesting soon as the hiring arc was getting closer to completion.

* * *

**(End of Emerald hiring chapter, results will be told next chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 6.5: Break time for many

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk while they were eating at a table, seems TME got dorito tacos for the meal.**

**Atomsk was enjoying a couple of steak burritos.**

" **Hmm, these burritos are good."**

**TME looked confused when he heard that.**

" **Huh, seems my order got mixed with Burritos… oh well, more variety for us, mind passing a Burrito to me?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk after he finished a Taco.**

" **Sure." Atomsk said before tossing TME a still wrapped burrito.**

**"Thanks, now you get to speak to the reader since my mouth is full hehe." TME said before he ate his burrito.**

**Atomsk chuckles before looking at the readers.**

" **Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter of BCS. So last time Finn and the gang, minus Cedric who's with Angel and Lillum being somewhere else, the group followed Epsi and her sisters to the last city of… Atlantis! Dun Dun Dun." He said for dramatic.**

" ***Swallows bite of food*... Yeah and Emerald gained two ladies there, Epsilon or Epsi for Short the Princess of Atlantis and her sister and possibly head of the Royal guard if were taking this literally since Gamma and the rest of her sisters guard Epsi, everyone else in the study group went around Atlantis to enjoy the sights and what not, how will this new day hold up?, who knows, we could have two creatures studied here if we can't make a good plot but all in all, pretty sure most of you are more focused on lemons then plot but we still give both anyway hehe." TME said before he chuckles at the readers.**

" **Hehe you said it. Though here's a q… who should be next in the hired arc of things?" Atomsk said.**

" **Hmmm… why not mix this up and go both Finn and Huntress here if we can fit them in this chapter?, should be a good way to save time and I know just the two creatures we can use hehe… and real this time so no simulation to boot." TME said while he smirks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckles.**

" **Nice. Have anything else to say before starting the chap?"**

" **Yeah… what time is it?" TME said while he held a fist out towards Atomsk.**

**Atomsk smirks before holding his fist out.**

" **It's Adventure Time!"**

" **Well I was going to say Creature Study time but that works to." TME said while he gave Atomsk an amused look.**

**Atomsk blinks a few times.**

" **Oh haha, let's start the chapter." He said.**

**TME laughs and looks at the readers.**

" **RIGHT!, Time to go back to Atlantis!" TME said while the scene went to Emerald, Gamma, and Epsi when they started to wake in Epsi's bedroom.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Sunken Atlantis/ Epsi's bedroom/ Emerald, Gamma, Epsi**

The scene showed Emerald, while he cuddled with Gamma and Epsi while the three slept soundly for a bit, hours passed since the last chapter and Epsi was starting to stir first.

"Hmmm… what a night." Epsi said with a slight groan before trying to sit up.

Though she was unable to move at the moment when she felt something over her body which kept her pinned to the bed.

Epsi blinked before she turns her head and her eyes widened before blushing brightly as she looks who was pinning her.

Emerald, who was lightly breathing was hugging Epsi a bit to him and her head was on his chest and she could hear his heart beating… either that or the amulet of the Nightosphere was pulsing on Emerald's chest like it was his heart now.

Epsi was blushing brightly again as she saw how close she was with Emerald and didn't know what to do besides staying where she was since the mermaid princess can't move.

Though not like she can complain since it felt a bit nice.

Though thanks to Epsi moving a bit to look at Emerald he starts to stir and blinks a few times before he looks at Epsi.

He then grins when he saw her.

"Hey there blue fish beauty, sleep well?" Emerald said when he grins at Epsi more at the nickname.

Epsi blushes a bit more.

"Y-Yeah. You?"

"Pretty great, though a wake up kiss from one of my ladies so I don't constantly drown would be a nice wake up call to start the day… or night?... not sure how long we slept but can't be too careful right?" Emerald said while he gently held Gamma as well and the shift caused Gamma to stir from her slumber.

"Hmmm, w-what's with the moving." Gamma said as she starts to wake up.

When she did she blinks in shock and surprise when she saw that she was in Emerald's embrace with one arm while he held Epsi with the other and he smiles at her.

"Hey Gamma, sleep well?" Emerald asked to see if Gamma was alright… and hopefully remembered last night so no stabbing would occur since he saw the surprise in her eyes.

Gamma was still shocked for a moment.

"S-Surprisingly yes." She said as she blushes lightly.

"Hehe, good." Emerald said before he kissed Gamma on the forehead since it was closest to his face and he couldn't move at the moment besides his head.

Gamma blushes again from the gesture which made Epsi lightly giggle.

Emerald just laid back on the bed for a moment and blinks before he smirks at the duo.

"Hey quick Question Epsi, how long were we asleep?, got a way to tell time here?, got a reason why I'm asking that." Emerald said while he seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm, let's check the hourglass." Epsi said before turning her to look at said object on her night table.

Surprisingly, it looked specially made when the top part had AM and the bottom had PM with marked lines on the side.

Emerald blinked in surprise when he saw that and after a minute of looking at the hourglass, Epsi looks back at Emerald.

"Its been 7 hours since we fell asleep, I saw the time before we got on my bed." Epsi said which caused Emerald to hum.

"Hmmm… nice… though I do have to say since you two are well rested, want to continue on where we left off if its late at night and the others are asleep or go back to sleep after I get a good night kiss?" Emerald said while he grins at Epsi and Gamma.

Said duo blinked a bit after hearing that.

Though Epsi was surprised when she heard what Gamma said.

"Well… I don't mind a repeat."

Emerald smirks at that and used some movement to pull Gamma close.

"Alright… the fee for a good time is a kiss so…" Emerald said before he kissed Gamma on the lips after making sure she was comfortable.

Gamma blushes from that action before she slowly kiss back.

This caused Emerald and Gamma to make out a bit while Epsi looked on for a moment while unknown to the group, Marceline and Maite was floating/swimming towards the room when they asked for some directions to see how Emerald was doing… Epsi they were cool with… Gamma was a different matter since she was a bit stab happy in their eyes.

"Hope Emerald is doing okay. I have no problem with Epsi but Gamma though…" Maite said with a narrowed look.

"Yeah, though considering we haven't heard screams of pain yet, we shouldn't get too hostile here, can barely move in water." Marceline said to remind Maite to not do anything too crazy, she had to keep her cool like Marceline did right now while she grins at Maite.

"Though if things are going well… think Emerald would break that promise to Lillum and fuck Gamma in the all long ago?" Marceline said while she sounded amused as she and Maite approach Epsi's room.

Maite blushes at the thought.

"I-I don't know… though it's Emerald we're talking about."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway here is the door and I think we came here at the right time for the fun." Marceline said before she opened the bedroom door without knocking and she and Maite saw Emerald eating Gamma out while she was on her back and Epsi looked on while Emerald had a few tentacles work Gamma's ass good.

Gamma groans a few times from having her pussy eaten out and tentacles were really working Gamma's ass as Maite was surprised at the sight.

Marceline smirks when she saw that cleared her throat to get the trios attention on the bed.

That made Epsi and Gamma blinked before they were surprised to see Marceline and Maite at the door.

"O-Oh… Marceline and Maite. Wasn't aware the two of you were awake." Epsi said.

"Yeah well we happened to be awake and near your place so figured we could join in on the fun if possible… what do you say Maite?" Marceline said when she nudged Maite for a moment to get her attention.

Maite blushes a bit brightly.

"I-I don't mind." She said.

"Great, what about you Epsi, mind if we join in?, could be fun and with how your sister is acting with Emerald, doubt she would complain… besides you seem pretty lonely so why not get to know you intimately." Marceline said when she approached the bed with a lustful look in her eyes.

Epsi blushes from the look.

"W-Well… I guess it can be… okay." She said while still blushing.

"Great and just a reminder…" Marceline said before she formed a cock on her body, Emerald's size and length…

"...I am a shapeshifter so can have a lot more fun then you may think." Marceline said while she smirks at Epsi.

Epsi blushes brightly in surprise when she saw Marceline's cock as Maite got close to the duo.

Marceline smirks when she got close to Epsi with Maite in tow and when the two got on the bed, Maite kissed Epsi when she got close and Marceline smirks at the sight.

Epsi was surprised by this action for a bit before she slowly starts to kiss Maite back a little.

While this happened, Emerald noticed Marceline and Maite and Maite kissing Epsi and pulled away from eating out Gamma though he had a couple tentacles go to her pussy as a result.

"Oh hey Marcy, nice to see you and Maite getting along with one of my new ladies… long story short, had a bet with Gamma and Epsi… I won." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline blinks a few times after hearing that before smirking.

"Really now. So I guess Mrs. Stab happy is behaving?"

"Oh yeah, take a look to see for yourself." Emerald said while his tentacles ran wild and wiggle in the moaning and groaning Gamma who had trouble processing things from the pleasure she was getting.

Gamma groans as her tail swished making Marceline grin.

"Good. Though I wonder… did you fuck her in the ass Emerald?" She said.

"Yeah, I'll make it up to Lillum later since she would be pretty happy to know I got two new ladies for her to have fun with… either that or she could have some fun with me being bound or something for some kind of kinky roleplay if she wants… you complaining?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles.

"Heck no. If there's anything fun happening, you bet your sexy ass I'll be there." She said with a smirk.

Emerald chuckles when he heard that and gestures for Marceline to approach him.

"Then get rid of that cock for now so I can show you some real fun while I please that sexy body of yours." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Marceline grins before she made her cock disappear before floating towards Emerald.

When she was close enough, Emerald gently gripped her on the back of her head and kissed her lips and had his tongue poke at her lips a few times to see if he can get permission for his tongue to enter Marceline's mouth.

Marceline smirks before she opens her lips and had her tongue fight off Emerald's tongue after returning the kiss.

This caused the duo to make out for a bit while Epsi, Maite, and Gamma who felt the tentacles slow in her, noticed after they saw Emerald kissing Marceline… though Maite noticed he only had one cock shockingly enough.

"Huh? What happened to Emerald's other cock?" Maite said.

Emerald pulled away from the kiss and smirks at Maite.

"Well I can explain that in a moment but missing the twin cocks that I had?" Emerald said while he grins teasingly at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly.

"J-Just curious." She said though part of her body said otherwise.

Emerald chuckles while he summoned the second cock from his body which everyone noticed.

"Apparently my body is more… command in putty then I would have thought, apparently when I was having fun with these two sexy mermaids, I said something like wanting to remove the second cock so I could have an easier time with them and well… my body or the amulet acted accordingly… as you can see." Emerald said while he had his cock vanish and appear like a adult rated jack-in-the-box.

Marceline and Maite blinks in surprise after hearing this.

"Hehe, wow. Talk about learning new tricks." Marceline said.

"Yeah, handy for much later… for now, I'll just stick single dicked for now so I can have fun with everyone here without issues… I'll go duel cocks when we land dwellers get back on dry land." Emerald said with a teasing look on his face.

Maite blushes again along with Epsi and Gamma as Marceline chuckles.

"Alright. At ease sailor. Time to get back to this." She said before cupping Emerald's cheeks and smash her lips on his.

Emerald didn't complain when he let the kiss happen and used his hands to fondle Marceline's ass cheeks while he pulled her in so he could feel her body against his own.

Marceline moans into the kiss as she feels Emerald's muscled body on hers as everyone watches.

The scene then went to many, MANY, hours later to show everyone in the throne room while they were missing Maite, Marceline, Epsi, Emerald, and Gamma and many were confused by that.

"Huh, wonder where Marcy, Maite and Emerald are at?" Finn said.

"Not to mention Epsi and Gamma. It's not like them to be late." Delta said with a concerned look.

"Knowing Emerald and how Maite and Marceline are, maybe they joined the trio in Epsi's room, could be a good reason why she is late." Bubblegum said while blushing a bit at how intense things could get with Emerald and Marceline teaming up.

"Actually we're here now, sorry for being late." Emerald said while he, in a loincloth now, and Maite in a loincloth and bra like binding, were swimming in front of Marceline, Epsi, and Gamma though Epsi and Gamma had bright blushes on their faces when they were seen and Gamma looks away from everyone… now that was a new look for those who knew her.

Everyone blinks when they saw Gamma's blush.

"Something we should know about?" Zeta said with a smirk.

"Hehe, just celebrating two new ladies for my growing harem… Epsi and Gamma lost a bet to me and now they are my loving ladies." Emerald said while he smirks at everyone in the room.

Everyone else was surprised at the info especially Epsi's sisters.

"Seriously?!... you were able to claim Epsi and tame Gamma?" Eta said.

"Hehe, oh yeah… want proof..." Emerald said before he placed an arm around Gamma's waist and pulled her in for a rather intense kiss while all the guards jaws dropped since the normally ice Queen like Gamma was getting kissed by a land dweller no less in front of everyone… hope there would be no blood this time.

Gamma blushes from that action before everyone else was shocked when Gamma returns the kiss in front of them.

This caused the duo to make out for a moment and Emerald pulled away from the kiss and grins at everyone.

"See… no longer hostile." Emerald said while he grins at the others.

Everyone else was still speechless while Gamma blushes.

However, Hunson chuckles.

"Hehe, you're doing good boy. Looks this world will have an interesting harem king is you keep getting more ladies. Unless Finn or that Cedric boy becomes contenders." He said with a smirk.

"Hmmm… maybe, top quality ladies already, Cedric just needs to go to therapy and Finn may need to up his game with the ladies so he doesn't stick with Huntress… but all in all don't mind if they want to try and get other ladies." Emerald said while he didn't seem offended at the harem king thing.

Finn blinks a bit after hearing that before glancing at his girlfriend even though Huntress can't speak.

Emelina though crossed her arms.

"Speaking of, I need to give my son a stern talking to when I get back home."

"Well pretty sure he and Marceline are even after the beating she gave him, Cedric did say he would go to therapy soon so think you can give him a break for now oh beautiful and wise wolf woman?" Emerald said when he didn't want there to be conflict and wanted to try and butter Emelina up so she would get in a better mood.

Emelina blinked a bit from that before chuckling.

"Fine… I'll ease up a bit. Though careful how you flatter me." She said with a smirk.

"Why, worried your hubby would get jealous or Cedric would have issues with that?, Gamma here proved I can revive thanks to this so I say bring it on." Emerald said while he shadow boxed under water, if Juan or Cedric attacked him he would defend himself, he wouldn't attack without reason though made it comical in his response.

Emelina though chuckles.

"I was talking about me. If you forgot, I can be very tough during a fight… and in the bed room if you catch my drift." She said with a fang grin.

All Emerald got was a smirk on his face and he points a finger and a few tentacles at Epsi, Gamma, Marceline, and Maite.

"Counting Lillum and a one time thing with Bubblegum... I outlasted every lady I've been with, pretty sure I could handle you, though guess that means you and your family have an open relationship huh?" Emerald said while he looks amused when the 4 ladies blushed when they couldn't counter Emerald at the moment… he did have a broken stamina meter more or less while everyone elses was intact.

"Well I did have fun with Angel's mother. Not saying bad about my hubby, but Akari was the only one to actually keep up." Emelina said.

"Huh, interesting to know, maybe you and I could have fun later when we are not busy, though it seems like everyone here will be pretty busy in the next few hours… mainly Finn and Huntress's targets for their own studies since we got plenty of info here… well not sure about Cedric but I got plenty of info on how Mermaids tick that I can upload to Bubblegum's simulation room for interesting fun later." Emerald said while he grins at Emelina more.

"Hehe, interesting. We'll set a up a plan then." Emelina said as she grins back.

That caused Emerald and Emelina to shake hands while everyone sweatdrops at the sight.

Finn whispers to Bubblegum and Huntress.

" _This just got weird and I feel sorry for Cedric if he found out."_

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

" _Nothing we can do about it."_ She whispers.

All Huntress could do was nod her head a few times and the scene went to the surface to show everyone coming out of the pool of water and the mermaid royals all came to say goodbye to the land dwellers while they got dressed in their now dried clothing.

"Well I will admit that it was interesting meeting you all." Beta said.

"Yeah, stop by, Gamma actually looks relaxed now and Epsi seems to have this glow about her, we should plan a marriage or something to make this relationship official in the future." Zeta said while she sounded excited.

Epsi and Gamma blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Z-Zeta?!... a bit too soon." Epsi said as she blushes brightly.

"Hehe, well can you blame her, you actually look sad to see Emerald to go, and even Gamma looked a bit down." Delta said while Emerald rubbed his nose and grins at the mermaids.

"Oh don't worry, as soon as I learn how to make clones some way, either magic or by some ability of this amulet, I'll send a clone or two here and they can really have a lot of fun with showing Gamma and Epsi a good time… maybe the rest of you if you are interested." Emerald said when he grins at the rest of the mermaids and winked at them.

Huntress looks amused and smirks at Finn.

"You know Finn, don't mind if you want to try and get a mermaid or two as your ladies if you want, or want Emerald to be the only guy here with many ladies at his side?" Huntress said while she looked amused and was happy to actually talk… she would need to rework that talking underwater spell for self cast use as well.

Finn blinks a few times.

"W-Well… no. Though I didn't know if you would be okay if I started a harem."

"Well I was a bit iffy at first but could be good training if you think about it, and I have an idea on who lady one could be if she is interested… and it also helps that her father can be a good pick for Bubblegum's Creature Study as well." Huntress said which got Bubblegum's attention.

"And who would they be Huntress?" Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, simple, a Trent from my forest home and a Trents Wood Nymph hybrid Daughter, some can use the bonding ritual but others don't, its more or less just sensing one another as the main product of the ritual for them, they have higher chances of getting knocked up, like… 25%... its a round number there since one in 4 get knocked up but its still a good number." Huntress said when she talked about a Trent and the daughter that she knew.

Everyone else was surprised after hearing this.

"S-Seriously?" Maite said with a surprised look.

"Seriously… Trents are a main source of Sap and well… there is a fun way of getting it… Trents have many Tentacle like vines… sometimes nearly 30 and that shows that the many tentacled Trents are strong Elder Trents, pretty happy to see and mate with Wood Nymphs so Trents are friendly as long as you know how to deal with them." Huntress said while she smirks at Maite.

As Maite blushes Finn blinks as he realized something.

"Wait, is it the same Trent you always go to get his… sap?" He said.

"Well more or less, there are younger Trents who are getting my attention since they have been giving a lot of sap, the Trent I know is getting on in age but can still give it good, so its more and more fun nowadays instead of business, I know the Trent's daughter and mother, can bring them tomorrow or we can visit my place if were doing this as a field trip type of thing if the Princess here doesn't mind getting down and dirty in the forest." Huntress said when she smirks at Bubblegum and her prim and proper attitude.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the attention as Marceline chuckles.

"Oh you should see Bonnie when she gets down and dirty. I heard she had some good fun with Cedric when he was unconscious." She said.

"M-Marceline?!" Bubblegum said in embarrassment.

"Oh really?, does my little Cedric have the eye of the Candy Kingdom Princess?" Emelina said when she teased Bubblegum a bit.

Maite giggles.

"Well, when Cedric woke up, he seriously gave Bubblegum what she wanted after I was done with my test." She said making Bubblegum blush more.

"Was that before or after she had fun with him while he was out like a light thanks to her scanning helmet?" Azure said with an amused tone to her voice when she enjoyed seeing Bubblegum squirm while Emelina looked amused.

"Maybe I should call her the next Mrs. Middleton if she and Cedric get married." Emelina said while she looks greatly amused.

Everyone else chuckled or lightly laughed a bit.

"O-Okay… I think its time we head on back to Emelina's home so we can get results from Cedric's test." Bubblegum said in hopes to change the subject.

"Either that or she can jump Cedric's bone hehe." Emerald said when he walked by Bubblegum but not before he smirks at Bubblegum.

"Though if you want to have fun with me, I'm more than happy to show a sweet lady like you a good time… don't want to split up you and Marcy so might as well try and get both ladies as my own… no insult and full respect to all ladies… just can't help but try and be selfish when it comes to nice looking and nice minded ladies." Emerald said while he winks at Bubblegum before he left the area and walks from everyone.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before facepalming herself making Marceline chuckle.

"Hehe, chill Bonnie. There's nothing wrong with showing that dirty side of yours. I find it sexy." She said with a lustfilled smirk.

This caused Bubblegum to blush more while many chuckle and Marceline had to push Bubblegum out of the room while Huntress looks at Epsi and Gamma.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Emerald learns how to clone himself or we could find another way if the Princess can't make that way for you Mermaids to be on land." Huntress said before she left the mermaids alone.

Everyone else looks at the mermaids.

"Well it was nice meeting you Delta. Maybe when I come back we can look at some of the dungeons you showed me." Finn said with a smile.

Delta blushed at that and nods her head lightly while Zeta looks a Azure with a grin on her face.

"Make sure that boyfriend of yours enjoys those recipes and knock his socks off Azure." Zeta said while Azure had a small smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm sure he will and I'll make sure to do that, and who knows, Cedric could come here later to have fun with you since he seems to like tough ladies." Azure said while she smirks at Zeta.

"Hehe, sounds like a plan." Zeta said with a grin.

Maite looks at Alpha.

"I had an interesting time on the tour Alpha and enjoyed seeing the weaponry."

"Yeah Yeah, just fucking go now before things get odd." Alpha said in her foul mouthed persona before she went into her kind persona.

"Though do visit please, it would be nice to get to know you really well." Alpha said while she grins at Maite and winked at her in a teasing way.

Though Maite blush, she sweatdrops at the personality change before she nods her head at Alpha and leaves.

Thanks to Bubblegum being pushed out, she couldn't say anything to Alpha, Hunson at this time looks at Beta.

"Thanks for the tour Beta was it?, I'll make sure next time I visit I don't suck out some guards soul, honestly guy should have listened when I said I was not a pickpocket yet tried to cuff me anyway." Hunson said with an amused tone to his voice before he walked away from the group.

Beta sweatdrops.

"Remind me to put warning signs for the guards in case this guy comes back." She said to her sisters.

"Alright, put warning signs up before he comes here then when we go back home." Alpha said while it was hard to tell if this was her foul mouthed side or her kind side… could be both with how amused she looks.

Beta and her sisters sweatdrop before they look at the others.

They then said goodbye to everyone else and swam away while the camera went to Emerald and the others while they head towards Cedric's home.

"Hehe, don't know about you guys, but I can definitely cross this off my list since I finally saw Atlantis." Hunson said before he finally took out his list and crossed out whatever was written.

"Still surprised you were able to have a human form on Ooo though you don't have memories of the time… isn't it boring since it's technically watching another person's life?, that pretty much shocked the Nightosphere out of me." Emerald said when he glanced at Hunson for a moment.

Though Hunson looks amused he Pat's Emerald on the back.

"Maybe in the past but no longer, thanks to you I can come here any time I want now and not have to worry about making a portal on this side!, Can pal around with Marceline, steal souls if I'm able, have fun with parties… the dimensions the limit!" Hunson said before he laughed a bit at the situation while Emerald sweatdrops at the Lord of Evil.

Marceline felt embarrassed by her dad's actions as the group got closer to Emelina's home.

When they got there, they saw in the living room Juan while he was feeding Eruru and Cedric was cooking a meal while Angel was shaking a rattle above Eruru which made her giggle and Ben was snoozing nearby to show he was tuckered out.

"Hey everyone. We're back." Emelina said making Eruru giggle excitedly as she brought her arms as if she was asking her mom to pick her up.

Emelia smiles when she all reached Eruru and Juan and after kissing him on the forehead, she picked up her baby girl and rubbed her face on Eruru's belly which made the young baby wolf girl giggle.

"Hi honey. Happy you're all home. I take it things with the mermaids went well?" Juan said.

"More or less… though I would recommend not attacking Emerald if he makes a joke, found out if you forgot that he can revive himself so…" Emelia said while she smirks at her Husband while Emerald shadow boxes behind Emelia and a tentacle would say self defense mostly.

Juan raises his eyebrow.

"Just as long he doesn't go too far and behaves himself."

"Well as long as you don't throw the first hit, I'm sure he will behave, otherwise I may have to repay him to make up for your… trigger happy moments…" Emelina said while she smirks at Juan.

Juan blinked a bit before raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny." He said.

"Oh I'm serious, heard this guy has broken stamina and doesn't know the meaning of stopping until the lady he is with is knocked out, so better watch the spear throwing hubby, pretty sure Emerald wouldn't mind if you have fun with his ladies if you ask nicely, but don't blame me if I have fun with Emerald if you get spear happy again." Emelina said before she walked away from Juan while she hums a tune for Eruru while rocking her in her arms while Emerald went to talk with Marceline and the others which left Juan by himself as Ben laid near him with a content look on his face when he liked how everyone was here.

' _Hmmmm… that punk better not try anything funny.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, the front door opened to show, Lillum, BK, and DC entering the home while BK was shrunken down to normal and sat on DC's back while Lillum floats into the room with a happy look on her face.

"Hey everyone, I'm back, how was your trip with the mermaids?" Lillum asked which got everyone's attention.

Marceline chuckled.

"Girl you're not gonna believe what happened." She said before she told Lillum, with DC and BK included, about seeing the mermaids, knowing about Atlantis and how their home is connected to the dungeon well and she even told Lillum the fun Emerald had with Epsi and Gamma before claiming them.

Lillum looked surprised by that and puffed out her cheeks with narrowed eyed looks.

"Seriously?, well while we all had fun didn't Emerald promise I could bust Gamma's ass wide open?" Lillum said while Emerald chuckles nervously at the look.

"W-Well, yeah I got caught up in the heat of the moment but I blame you Lillum, all this sex is really making it hard to keep control with willing ladies and I learned a few tricks for the bedroom, one during my fun with Gamma and Epsi and I got a trick for you since I know that I can revive, besides with me winning that bet, once you get introduced to Epsi and Gamma, you can have fun with them if you are willing and didn't use two dicks with Gamma's ass so you can really test her ass out if you want to go double barrel with her." Emerald said while he explained he could dismiss and summon his second dick, and since he learned that he could revive himself, he could pretty much feed Lillum all she wants and not die at all.

Lillum continues to pout for a bit.

"Okay fine, I'll forgive you… for now."

Emerald moved to hug Lillum from the side.

"Oh come on Lillum, tell you what, give me a smile and you and I can have a one on one moment for as long as you want to help you feel better." Emerald said while he kissed Lillum on the cheek a few times and then her neck to see if it would help.

Lillum blushes but did perk up after hearing that.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Hehe, nice to see you smile, hopefully our time together will be great and I can learn more, who knows, maybe I can do more surprising tricks thanks to this amulet… now to give you some sugar." Emerald said when he kissed Lillum on the lips a few times while he had his hands on her waist to keep Lillum close.

Lillum moans before she returns the kiss and returns the hug as everyone else watches.

"Wow wish I had joined you guys. Then again my wings may not have worked well under water. But can't complain since I had a great time with Cedric. Which reminds me." Angel said before tossing Bubblegum the recording device.

Bubblegum caught it though she nearly dropped it and Angel smirks at Bubblegum.

"Enjoy the show and editing later, not sure if its dead or not, Cedric couldn't pull free of my body thanks to his knot and we fell asleep while it was still on." Angel said when she smirks at the blushing Bubblegum… thankfully the AI in the simulation room can help with the editing and what not.

"T-Thank you." Bubblegum said while blushing more.

"No problem, who knows, if I have free time I may join you guys on the surface every now and then so hope you don't mind if I have fun at your place, besides need to see if Hunson here is my old man or not." Angel said while she grins at Bubblegum more while Marceline heard that possible sister thing thanks to her hearing… did Hunson have fun with other ladies and did she have other possible siblings?

Hunson rubbed the back of his head when he heard it.

"Well chances of that are like a billion to one but we'll have to find out later won't we?"

"Yeah though if you are my dad… you owe me so many missed birthday gifts and what not." Angel said while she looks a bit amused at Hunson.

Though Emerald had a funny moment here.

"Though if thats the case, wouldn't that make Cedric and I in-laws?, that is if Cedric gets that far with Angel here." Emerald said while he grins when Cedric's ear twitched a few times.

"I heard that!" Cedric said from the kitchen while blushing.

"You really going to complain when you have a sexy looking angel at your side?, I won't mind having fun with her if its just a rare thing with you." Emerald said to get Cedric worked up while he winked at Angel…. Either that was a tease or him just signalling Angel that he was messing with Cedric… could be both.

Angel quietly giggles as Cedric had a tick mark on his face before a moment later, after cooking a bit more thanks to the returning party, he came out with some food for everyone.

Though he did look at Lillum.

"By the way, I know what you did Lillum." He said.

Lillum giggles at that when she heard that.

"Well if you don't like the gift I can always return you to normal." Lillum said with a smirk on her face while she used a spell to help get all the food in the room and had it set itself up while leaving enough space for Cedric to set the rest of the food down.

Cedric lightly blushes.

"That's… alright. Didn't bother me during the test."

Lillum giggles at that while she moved to sit nearby while Emelina leaned in to whisper to Cedric.

" _Just to let you know... Heard what you did with Marceline when she was accidentally knocked up… I would do something but Emerald talked me out of smacking you upside the head or worse thanks to hearing how badly you were beaten by Marceline… nuff said."_ Emelina said before she walked over to sit near Juan.

Cedric pales after hearing this before he sat next to Angel and Azure like last time but did have this thought.

' _Who told her that?!'_ He thought while trying to think of potential subjects.

Lillum couldn't do it since her warning made it clear plus she gave him an... upgrade. Marceline… was a maybe, though she couldn't since Marceline was the type of gal to do things her way. Bubblegum and Maite were definitely out since they were both sweet and weren't the type to tell. Hunson was with the others when then went to see the mermaids so he was likely to suck out his soul which made Cedric shudder.

That would leave the last person was…

' _No… she didn't.'_ Cedric thought before he slightly glanced at Azure.

Though she did surprise Cedric when all she did was smile at him after she ate a bite of her food and she had such an innocent look… it was hard to tell if Azure really did squeal on him or not… and with how she enjoyed the food, hard to ask right now since she looked surprisingly cute right now… like an overgrown kitten of sorts.

Cedric blushes lightly and can't say anything with everyone else in the room before he went to eating himself.

' _Damn… there's no way I can tell but it has it be. Cute or not… if she flat out told mom… that puts a damp in my trust to her. She's betraying me just like…'_ He thought though whoever Cedric was thinking of caused the young wolf to break a glass cup in his hand after grabbing it without realizing it.

Many look at Cedirc with some surprise while Lillum use a spell to get the shards of glass off the table and what not while Emelina looked worried when she hands Eruru to Juan.

"Cedric!, are you alright?, what happened did that glass break from a crack or something forming?" Emelina said when she thought the glass broke from old age or something and Cedric just got unlucky and she checked Cedric's hand and saw that it was bleeding a bit which resulted in Emelina using her claws to carefully pluck out the shards that were seen while Lillum worked to get more from Cedric's hand and many looked worried, even Azure in Cedric's gaze when she saw his hand.

Cedric blinked as he didn't know what happened at first or winced at the pain.

"No… Guess I didn't know my own strength." He said.

Juan though didn't buy it since he knew what it was but didn't say anything.

Emerald though seemed pretty aware since he was looking at Cedric and saw Cedric looking angered when he looked at Azure… he would talk with him later, possibly one on one to see what was eating Cedric later, if Cedric was going to be sticking around, he would make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Time went to much later with everyone at the entrance to the Cavern of the Crystal eye and thanks to Emerald, everyone minus Cedric, Juan, Eruru, Emelina, Demon Cat, and Bucket Knight, and Emerald since he was giving everyone lifts up, and Angel were at the bottom of the well.

"Well seems we are the last to go up Cedric, you say goodbye to your folks and Angel you tagging along now or coming at a later date?" Emerald said while Angel looks thoughtful.

"Hmmm… well thanks to Bubblegum and a med kit that she had, gave her a small blood sample to her so I can ask later, besides need to find someone who can take over as a guardian while I'm gone, can't leave my position empty after all." Angel said while Emerald hums.

"I see, well nice to meet you Angel, hope we have fun in the future if things don't work out with Cedric here, or if they do work out and Cedric and I swap ladies for a bit to spice things up we could have fun so..." Emerald said while he gave Angel an amused look while he held his hand out for a handshake.

Angel chuckled even though she blushed lightly.

"Well we'll see how things work out." She said before taking Emerald's hand and shook it.

Emerald shakes the hand before he smirks when he raises the hand to his mouth and kisses the top.

"Until we find out then, see you later." Emerald said before he turned to Cedric after letting Angel's hand go.

"Ready to head on up?" Emerald said while he looks at Cedric with a grin.

As Angel blushed at the gesture, Cedric did felt his eyebrow lightly twitch before he looks at his folks.

"Guess I'll see you guys later." He said.

"Yeah but hope you do well son." Juan said before the two hugged.

Emelina looks at her son.

"Make sure to be good." She said before kissing Cedric on the forehead.

Eruru in Emelina's arms used her tiny hands to try and hug Cedric and though Emelina tried to pull away, Eruru would't let go and that caused everyone to chuckle or giggle when Eruru didn't want her brother to leave again.

Cedric did smile before he was able to let Eruru go.

"Don't worry sis. I won't be gone forever." He said with a reassuring look.

Though Eruru just whined when she tried to hug Cedric again and Emelina had to step back a bit while Eruru looked adorably sad like a sad puppy right now.

"Better get going Cedric, otherwise you may never leave if Eruru has her way." Emelina said while she grins at Cedric a bit.

Cedric chuckled.

"K, mom." He said before going to Angel.

"It's not a full goodbye but I'll see you later Agnel." He said before kissing the angelic woman's cheek.

Angel blushed a bit before she smirks and kissed Cedric on the lips and pulled away a moment later.

"Try and not take too long otherwise I may embarrass you if you are studying a creature and I want to join in on the fun." Angel said while she stepped back while BK and DC chuckle when they kept mostly quiet for now.

Cedric blushes from the kiss before shaking his head and looks at BK and DC.

"Catch you guys later. BK keep doing what you do. DC… learn some more facts."

"Oh get out of here and go to that appointment with that chiropractor so you can get straightened out." DC said while Emerald and Cedric sweatdropped… so close and yet so far… though hard to tell if that Chiropractor thing was a joke or not while BK chuckles when he was just sitting on DC's back.

"Right…" Cedric said before he went towards Emerald.

"Let's roll." He said.

"Roger, Roger." Emerald said while he had a tentacle wrap around Cedric and as Cedric went up the hole, his eyes widened when he heard Maite talking at the top.

"Oh look at the beautiful moon tonight, all full and what not, not a cloud in the sky." Maite said while Cedric heard that...

"Full moon?!" Cedric said with wide eyes.

He then struggles in Emerald's tentacle, even clawing at it which made Emerald flinch when he didn't expect that though it was too late… Cedric was raised out of the well and he saw the big full moon though while many looked pretty content to see it, Cedric had a horrified look on his face.

"No! Gotta go back!" Cedric said before he practically tries to jump to the well.

Though again the tentacle around his waist had a good grip on him since he was still in the air and this resulted in Cedric's body pulsing while everyone looks at Cedric with confused looks while Emerald called up from the bottom of the well.

"Hey whats going on up there!?, Cedric keeps thrashing around and I can't tell whats going on up there thanks to the full moon, but Cedric keeps clawing at a tentacle thats keeping him from falling." Emerald said while Juan and Emelina heard that while Angel, DC, and BK heard that.

"I don't know but his body is acting weird!" Maite said before Juan gets to Emerald.

"You gotta bring him back in!" He said.

"Huh?, why?" Emerald said when he looks at Juan while Emelina facepalmed.

"Too late, he's been in the moonlight too long." Emelina said which further confused Emerald as Cedric starts to groan and what not while Emerald's tentacle keeps him in the air and everyone saw Cedric's body starting to change with him… losing fur?...his snout shrinking… honestly it was surprising to say the least and Cedric tried to cover his more… human shaped body from view?

Everyone else on the surface watch with confusion as Cedric tries to break free from the tentacle while trying to cover himself.

Though to everyones shock… Cedric looked like a pretty boy of a human with blue fur though the reaction he gave the group really confused them.

"D-Don't look at me!, I'm hideous!" Cedric said while Emerald, still blinded by the moon light looks at Juan and Emelina.

"OK… what is going on up there and why did Cedric say he was hideous?" Emerald said while he looked royally confused before he saw Marceline's head looking down the well.

"Cedric turned into some kind of pretty boy and is calling himself hideous… not sure why he would say that and not sure why he is a reverse werewolf but Emerald, you may want to set Cedric on the ground… you are holding a naked dude." Marceline said while Emerald got a shocked look on his face, sets Cedric on the ground carefully while he was stone statue still and he walks away from Juan and Emelina while he washed his tentacle with water to get it clean.

Emelina facepalms.

"We should've checked the time for the full moon."

"Yup." Juan said while up on top, Azure looks confused when she looks at Cedric's balled up form when he tried to hide his body.

"Why are you saying you look hideous?, you look pretty good though still confused on the whole transformation thing." Azure said when she approached Cedric and knelt down next to him.

Cedric didn't look at Azure but still spoke.

"It's a curse. In ancient times, humans that got bit by a wolf, get turned into one on a full moon. Mine however is reversed. It affects only the males in the Middleton family. My dad had it, his dad had it and so on."

"I see… still though why call yourself hideous?, you seem better looking then Finn and Emerald here… no offense Finn, and Emerald if he can hear me." Azure said while Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh rather be rugged then pretty, would confuse a lot of ladies and other on if I'm a heroic adventurer or not." Finn said while he removed his backpack and got some spare shorts.

"Here, might as well see if these fit Cedric here." Finn said while he passed Azure some shorts and so Cedric could have some modesty.

Cedric was able to see this before he takes the shorts from Azure and quickly puts it on.

That caused everyone to see his face and Marceline looks amused.

"Huh, honestly this look seems to be an improvement since you don't seem so aggressive, though again… why say you are hideous?... you do look pretty cute right now." Marceline said while she gave Cedric a fanged grin.

Cedric blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"Don't joke like that. I look like a freak."

"Dude, Emerald down there is a real freak in a good way, Finn here lost his arm and had it replaced many times and one time had a grass sword that came to life… long story… pretty sure you are the least freakish being here and I can turn into monster like forms with shapeshifting." Marceline said while Finn would have said something… but he held himself back since this was not the time to talk and Azure rolled her eyes when she would shut Cedric up before he could speak when she pulled him in for a rather quick but intense kiss while everyone watched.

Everyone blinked at the sudden action though Lillum may have smirked at the scene while Cedric was greatly caught off guard.

Azure then slipped her tongue into Cedric's mouth and she keeps the kiss up while she had her tongue fight his.

Cedric was again surprised by this before his instincts helped washed that away before he grabbed Azure's arm and kissed her back as his tongue fought back.

This kiss went on for a bit while everyone watched and Azure pulled away from the kiss and grins at Cedric.

"So… still think you are hideous?... even if you were, I would be a shallow bitch if I just went for a guy with looks alone… may question cock size but all in all looks are not important to me." Azure said before she winked at Cedric.

Cedric blinked a bit before he blushes.

"Well… that's good if you think so." He said as Hunson chuckled.

"Listen to her well kid. I mean look at me. I'm not that good looking and yet I was still able to win Marceline's mom and she was a beautiful woman. If you don't believe me, then look at this." He said before he comically pulls out a big picture of Dawn.

Marceline blushed at that when she saw that.

"DAD!?" Marceline said with an embarrassed tone while Hunson looks at Marceline.

"What?, should I have summoned that body pillow?" Hunson said while Maite sweatdrops and looks at Marceline.

"Not sure if you are alright with that but think we could try and find a lady for your dad to love?, pretty sure he is a lonely guy." Maite said when she worried about Hunson's mental state and the loss of Dawn could have really messed him up.

"Maybe… I don't know. Let's get back to the bus first." Marceline said.

"Right… hey Emerald, you can come up now, don't forget Ben!" Maite said when she called down the well and Emerald looks around and saw Ben sitting near Emelina and he knelt down and held a hand out for Ben to come to so that Emerald could pick the Candy Corn pup up.

Ben sees this before he runs towards Emerald and gets on his hand.

Emerald picked up the pup with both hands and he looks at Emelina, Juan, Angel, BK, and DC.

"See you all later, if you all want to stop by or see some interesting things, come by the Candy Kingdom, everyone gathers there for the Creature Study work and what not." Emerald said before he shot a tentacle up and he pulled himself to the surface and passed Ben to Azure and saw Cedric.

"Huh… not sure why you said your hideous Cedric, at least you look normal looking as a human at least in form, I got these black colored eyes with glowing green bits and what not… anyway where is the buss again?" Emerald said when he looks around and didn't seee the bus anywhere though the tracks it had showed it didn't seem to move.

"Oh not to worry." Bubblegum said before she pressed the button and the bus appears out of nowhere.

"I added an invisibility mode so no one can steal it."

"Ah… Neat." Was all Emerald said when he looks at the Bus.

"Alright everyone let's get inside in a single file." Bubblegum said.

Emerald and the others moved to get on the bus in an orderly way and in no time the group was heading toward Bubblegum's Castle so they could rest and recover for the next morning while Bubblegum brainstorms a few ideas for allowing Mermaids and Mermen to be on land… would be tricky but she had a few good ideas but kept quiet about them while the group rides to her place and the night turns to day with everyone in the throne room.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Alright, last night we all fell asleep and woke a bit ago, so Huntress, you said you know of these Trents and their… capabilities… do we need to worry about any dangers from other creatures?" Bubblegum said while Huntress takes a moment to think.

"Well mainly its Mandragoras, you could think of them as half sized humanoids that look similar to Finn but have a paralyzing scream and they like to pull pranks or paralyze males or females with cocks with the scream and take them in that state to their home… long story short by the time the person returns they would have impregnated about a few dozen Mandragoras with their seed…. There are also Leaf Wolves, think of them as untamed Flame Wolves and you get a general idea, much more aggressive then Candy Corn wolves and are fiercely loyal to their mate or partners in relief, I actually know a few I can bring if you all are curious on what they look like or how they mate, we could stay at my place for a few days while we go over the creatures there." Huntress said while she had a small smile on her face when she would be visiting her place, Cedric was back to normal and was returning Finn's shorts to him.

"Whew so good to have my fur back. Thanks for the shorts Finn." Cedric said he hands Finn's shorts back.

"Eh keep them, could be handy if you get into a full moon situation again and need some coverage, I recommend a backpack or a satchel so you can carry things at your side." Finn said while he held his hand up so Cedric wouldn't give the shorts back.

"Hmmm, good point. Perhaps I'll get myself a shirt too since I can't walk around as people see my furless muscles." Cedric said like it was a bad thing.

"Eh I don't know, you looked pretty good in that state." Azure teased when she grins at Cedric while she hears this conversation.

Cedric blinked after hearing that before blushing a bit however… part of him wondered if Azure was playing mind games with him.

Though he didn't say a word and just sat by himself in one part of the throne room.

A few sweatdrop at the sight while everyone looks at Huntress in the Throne room.

"Anyway… I'll head on ahead to let the Trents know that guests will be coming their way, the males may want to have fun with some of you while a few Wood Nymphs or hybrids may want to come out and have fun with the males or some females, so expect an orgy… though I do have to ask, Bubblegum, did the AI edit the video with Cedric and Guardian Angel?" Huntress asked when she was curious about something.

"Hmmm, I'll have to check." Bubblegum said before pulling out her PDA.

When she did, she saw that the AI did edit it to be tastefully made and it was ready to be viewed later in the Simulation room.

"Looks like the AI was able to finish it so we can all see it in the Simulation Room." Bubblegum said.

"Great, you guys can watch it to pass the time, I'll return when I get the OK." Huntress said before she starts to walk from the group.

Bubblegum looks at the others.

"Not sure if any of you wants to see the results of Cedric's test now or want to wait for tomorrow."

"Eh might as well watch now, I want to see how sexy Angel looks." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline chuckles.

"Well count me in then."

Maite blushes.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to see it."

Finn was thoughtful.

"Well Huntress did leave so I guess I can kill some time before sleeping."

"Hehe, yeah… oh and PB, got that blood thing worked out?... Is Hunson the father of Angel?" Emerald asked while he looked overly dramatic.

"Oh right let me check." Bubbelgum said before she looks at her PDA.

When the others wait, Hunson and surprisingly Marceline were the most tense about the results and Bubblegum speaks.

"Alright… the results are…" Bubblegum said while Hunson gulps.

"The results are?" Hunson said while Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head.

"They are… still loading so no clue yet." Bubblegum said while showing that the progress bar was slowly going up on the screen and Hunson actually fell on his face when he heard that.

Marceline's eye twitch.

"Really Bonnie?" She said as everyone else sweatdrop even though a few chuckled.

"Hehe… sorry?" Bubblegum said before the progress bar pinged which gave the results.

"Oh, here are the results…" Bubblegum said when she looks at the PDA and after a tense moment… she looks at Hunson as he picked himself up.

"Hunson Abadeer… the results are in…." Bubblegum said which made Hunson gulp.

"And?" Hunson asked which caused Bubblegum to show the PDA and a check mark next to it.

"You… are the father!" Bubblegum said dramatically which made Emerald laugh when this situation was oddly funny to him, especially the looks on Marceline and Hunson's face on the official family member now.

Everyone else either laughed though Cedric was shocked considering his friend/fuck buddy was now officially Hunson's legitimate second daughter.

"W-What? How is that possible?" Hunson said.

"Didn't you say you had fun with Angel's mom?, pretty sure if she knew you, she would have kept quiet otherwise you would have tried to make Angel a possible heir by force." Emerald said when he remembered Hunson saying he had fun with Angel's mom in the past.

Hunson facepalm as he still didn't know how.

"Even if Akari knew she could've at least say something. Makes me wonder if that husband of her knows."

Cedric gets up.

"If you think that's bad, we now have to tell Angel the truth when we see her. Not sure how she'll handle the news." He said.

"No kidding… Though it's a bit funny considering that you and Emerald are now doing tier 15 with his daughters." Finn said.

"Dude, considering Hunson had fun with possibly other ladies, I wouldn't laugh since you could be getting with an Abadeer of the location if we somehow find out he porked a Wood Nymph or some kind of jungle based woman… for all we know Huntress could be related to him." Emerald said while he points that out and gave Finn a half lidded look at the possibility.

Cedric had a half lidded look as well as Finn pales at the possibility.

"Oh boy." He said as he didn't like those odds.

"And what's so bad if Huntress is a distantly related sibling of Marceline and Hunson?, same with Angel?, its not like it changes much right?, or would you be alright if all of Marceline female relatives to to Emerald here?, even if Huntress isn't related we could run into one who would be sweet on Finn and what do you think would happen if she heard he is creeped out by her being related to Hunson." Azure said when she gave Cedric and Finn half lidded looks.

Finn was quiet as Cedric put his hands up.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm just now concerned for my friend when I have to tell her that this guy is her real dad."

"And again, would that really matter?, she didn't seem put off by that so might as well pay her a visit or send a message, hey Bubblegum, mind giving me a slip of paper with the info on it so I can tell her myself, I'll break it to her gently but I doubt she would take it as hard as Cedric makes it out to be." Azure said while she looks at the Candy Princess.

"Alright." Bubblegum said though Cedric felt offended.

"Hey I can be gentle with stuff like this."

"Oh really?, then what would you say to her right now if I was Angel?" Azure asked when she raised an eyebrow at Cedric to see if he had anything to say.

Cedric rolls his eyes before he went to Azure.

"I would calmly ask her to sit down and then…" He takes Azures hands.

"Hold her hands gently and slowly tell her the news. She would say she wants to be alone but I would still stay just in case."

"Ok… maybe buy that, but what if she is oddly accepting and just shakes off the news and would most likely want to ask Hunson questions?, what then?" Azure said when that was a good possibility to her.

"Well I can't stop her from doing that but I give her my full support." Cedric said.

"Yeah, just saying she may not need it but would be happy to have it, nuff said." Azure said while she looked at Cedric's hand when he didn't let go of her.

Cedric noticed before he let's go.

"Least that prove my point." He said before stepping away from her.

"Yeah well saying it and the actual result can be very different then what you or I could expect, so how about this, go to those therapy sessions and lets see how calm you will be later and I'll let you give her the news, she is not expecting for a bit anyway so might as well take advantage of the time you got." Azure points out when she reminds Cedric of his therapy and deal on Azure giving him a good time later if he went.

Cedric looks at Azure with a stoic look.

"Alright." He said.

Azure looks confused with the stoic look and shrugged before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Might as well write that note and give it to Cedric so he can…" Azure starts to say while Cedric has his own thoughts while he looks at Azure.

' _She maybe nice and… cute but can I truly be with her or just want a good time with her after everything?'_

Though while no one was a mind reader, Emerald followed Cedric out of the room while Cedric wanted to be alone and Emerald gave Cedric a few more minutes, he called out to Cedric while they were alone.

"Yo Cedric, whats up?" Emerald said when he saw Cedric looking a bit down.

"Hmm? Nothing. Just taking a walk." He said.

"Really?... looks like you could use someone to talk to and not just because you seemed pretty angry with that cup or odd looking with Azure." Emerald said when he walked near Cedric without any fear in his eyes.

Cedric blinked before sighing.

"Damn… thought I hid it well."

"Eh, you may have fooled most, but pretty sure the readers, Lillum, Marceline, and I noticed but they probably chalked it up to you being an ass or just an accident with the glass… though I saw that you were looking at Azure those two times… mind explaining or do I need to worry about you being hostile?, remember I'm pretty much a OP regenerator so depending on what you say we could stay friends or we could be worse." Emerald said with a serious look on his face…. Though he did grin before that when he mentioned readers… seriously does Emerald think he is part of a story or was it the amulet messing with his mind to think that?

Cedric narrows his eyes.

"Okay. First you need to see a doctor if you keep mentioning these invisible readers. Second, I haven't done anything to Azure."

"OK… first you sure those readers don't exist?, with what we seen pretty sure those readers would be the least weird thing we've seen… and second, not saying you have… but what are you thinking about Azure?, you did look pretty angry with the glass… mind explaining that?" Emerald asked when he grins at Cedric more.

Cedric frowns.

"Well let's just say that someone in the group told my mom what I did regarding Marceline. I had my suspicions on some unless you or those 'readers' told her, Azure was the only one close I can think of."

"Ok… first dude, even if Azure or someone said something, pretty sure Emelina would find out sooner or later, it was just a matter of time and you gotta admit, you were an ass to Marceline when you laughed at her at the time, what if someone got with Eruru when she was of age and accidentally knock her up, would you laugh at her then for the accident?" Emerald said while Cedric in a moment of anger got in Emerald's face while Emerald has a passive look on him.

"Don't put my sister as an example! Whatever bastard knocked her up better pray to Glob that I get to him before my dad does. I make sure to protect my family." Cedric said.

All Emerald did was scratch his cheek a few times and just said this.

"Dude… you and your dad are a fucking dumbass if you get that upset over a hypothetical accident." was all Emerald said while he didn't move from his spot.

"Hey you started this by using my sister as an example and you're calling me a dumbass?" Cedric said with crossed arms.

All Emerald did was sigh and shockingly gripped Cedric's chest fur and pulled im in to look Emerald in the eyes which were abnormally cold.

" **Yeah… you are a dumbass because you are assuming things about people without hearing them out, you are a dumbass for not thinking before laughing at Marceline, you are a dumbass because if Eruru meets someone in the future and she likes them, you would threaten him if he or she put pups in Eruru… my issue with you is not your personality persay… its how you use it… before you snap at me ask yourself this… ever since you got here, what actions have you done that got you into situations like this?... you laughed at Marceline, she kicked your ass… you are getting the wrong idea about Azure and may possibly fuck up a good relationship with her if you don't calm down and think things through and TALK to her about things…. And you and your dad are dumbasses because right now you are growling at a fucking partilly insane immortal who could end you by skinning you alive and your dad throws spears from a damned joke… I was recently KILLED but I get along with Gamma now and all because I talked to her to find out what her issues were… I maybe fucked up in the head to think people are reading what we are saying or doing but pretty sure many like me more because I am not an easily angered Ass like you… you want to prove me wrong… you want to say you are a calm guy then give me one situation of importance that shows your restraint… like I said I don't want to be your enemy but fuck things up with Azure, Angel, and other ladies and I WILL swoop in and take them from you… think of that what you will but I'm probably the closest thing you have to a friend outside of that dungeon you lived in… I didn't laugh at your human form, no one else did… and I put up with your anger but even I'm getting annoyed… run if you want but that will just prove you are a coward to me not worth the time to help… or get help and we can start fresh without any bad air and possibly be real friends… but I'm helping by giving you a fucking reality check… so Cedric… will you let your anger control you after everything I just said… or will you actually do something about it and possibly find people who actually care for you and want whats best for you."** Emerald said before he lets Cedric go and just looks him in the eyes with such a serious look that Emerald wasn't fucking around with ANYTHING he just said… he did want to be a friend of Cedric's but if Cedric kept acting like this, he would have more enemies then friends.

Cedric was quiet for a moment before taking a bit to calm down.

"No emotion controls me. I'm my own being. But I will not let anyone or anything get in the way of my chance to be happy. Not even you." He said with seriousness in his eyes.

Emerald then chuckles and let's Cedric go.

"Good, but remember, make the wrong move and I may swoop in and steal your ladies to fix the damage you did... go to that therapist if you really doubt all of us and what I said, might as well let a professional give you pointers because you are easily angered dude, and try and hear Azure out if you really think she would tell your mom out of spite, not every lady is your enemy, otherwise why would you fuck Angel, Bubblegum, and others here?... Anyway I'll be heading back for now so see you later Cedric." Emerald said before he left the Wolf man alone again.

Cedric frowns as he sees Emerald leave but deep down… he knew that Emerald was right and if Cedric didn't get fixed soon, Emerald was gonna take all the ladies he encountered which he won't let that happen.

' _Even if you're right Emerald, no way in the Nightosphere are you getting all the ladies. Though I will need to see that Therapist tomorrow. But mark my words. I'll make you eat those words of yours. Anyway, don't know what they're doing but highly doubt they'll need me so I'm heading to bed.'_ He thought before going to his guest room.

While that happened, the scene went to Emerald before he heard the amused voice of Marceline.

"You know, it's surprising how you can talk sense to that guy." Marceline said and Emerald looks back at her while she floats near him.

"O-Oh… you heard all that?, Thought he and I were alone, was just trying to help before Cedric did something so stupid that it would surprise us all." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"You do know his track record isn't helping him right. Then again… people might change unlike some that I… regrettably know." She said as she remembers a certain Donk.

Emerald chuckles while he approached Marceline.

"Why do you think I'm trying to help him, under that anger really is a good guy, just trying to help him get his act together, honestly wouldn't mind being friends with him if that anger stick is pulled from his stubborn ass, as for that Ash guy if he is who you are mentioning, don't worry, Lillum zombified him and what not so no worries about him turning against us, pretty sure Lillum normally stores that guy away somewhere." Emerald said while he used a Tentacle to bring Marceline to his side and he held her gently in comfort.

Marceline blushes a bit from the gesture before chuckling.

"True. Just glad Assh is no more finally after all these years."

"Hehe yeah, heard he was a jerk but Lillum took care of that… hey considering things, want to go on an official date before we leave for Huntress's home?, fun is fun but I doubt we even had one date yet with how chaotic things have been." Emerald said when he remembered that while they had fun, no real dates yet.

Marceline blinked a bit before smirking.

"That's true. Guess it's time for my baby's daddy to take his Queen out." She said in a teasing way.

Emerald then in a funny way steps back and bows to Marceline.

"Then my lovely Queen, let this lowly former human take you out on a date you shall not forget anytime soon, I called in a few favors with some people I met and I can assure you, while not fancy, will make you amused at worst, pretty happy at best." Emerald said like he planned a date in advance it seems.

Marceline was a little surprise before chuckling.

"My my, you sure are on top of things."

"Well with this amulet, my thoughts are pretty much everywhere so why not use that trait and do many things in advance, hopefully I can do more after I learn a way to clone myself from Huntress or find a way to use my powers to make my own brand of clones… but for now forgive this lowly lover if I cannot keep up with a powerful woman like yourself." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline when he looks up at her.

Marceline playfully rolls her eyes.

"As long as the date goes great… and among other things, you're forgiven."

"Great, I'll give you a call in 30 minutes to see if my plan later will work or not, the soon to be night is still young and if I'm going to be with a sexy Vampire Queen, might as well be the King of the Night instead of King of the Day hehe." Emerald said before he moved to kiss Marceline on the lips and walked away before she could react.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Sounds good to me." She said before following Emerald.

* * *

**Unknown time later, same day...**

The duo then split up a bit ago so Marceline could get ready and Emerald went who knows where so he could get things finalized for the date, the rest of the day was pretty much just focused on Emerald and Marceline when many watched the video, saw how well Cedric did with Angel, and with Emerald talking with Lillum and Maite, they confused Marceline when they followed him when they passed her by when they didn't say anything… were they part of the date plan?

Bubblegum noticed but thought Emerald was doing a surprise for Marceline before she looks at said Vampire Queen, Finn and Azure, who was holding Ben, while Cedric was somewhere else.

"Well after seeing the recording, it's obvious that Cedric passed the test." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, looks like its just Finn and Huntress now unless we have new surprise applicants wanting to join later." Azure said when she counted how many *Assistants* Bubblegum had and sweatdrops at the excessive amount.

Bubblegum lightly chuckles.

"No, Finn and Huntress are my last two to be tested."

"Hopefully, otherwise you would need more than a treasury to pay all of us for official work." Azure said with an amused look on her face which made Marceline chuckle a bit.

Finn chuckled as well while Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Right. Not sure what most of you will do but remember to get some well deserved rest since we have to meet Huntress Wizard at her home." She said.

"She needs to send a message though first, pretty sure she said she would do that and it takes a bit on foot or flight to get too and from her forest so a message would take awhile, at best, unless Hun rushes, I would say early tomorrow at best and its around… 2 ish in the afternoon." Finn said to put his two cents in after looking at the clock in the room… might as well have the rest of the day off for now.

"Hmmm, if that's the case, Considering that Cedric, Emerald, Lillum and Maite are not present here, might as well have the rest of the day off." Bubblegum said.

"Great, Emerald's got a date planned for me so might as well do a quick refresher since its been awhile since he left… not sure what he has Maite and Lillum doing, but pretty sure its going to be pretty interesting." Marceline said when she grins at the group.

The rest were a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Really Marcy? Then again you are having his kid and there have been some intense tier adventures for some of us." Finn said.

"Well… haven't see you have fun yet but that will change soon, and at the very least can't hurt to get to know Emerald so I'll see you later." Marceline said before she floats out of the room and left the others behind.

Finn blinked before he looks at Bubblegum and Azure.

"So now what?" He said as Bubblegum smiles.

"Like I said Finn, take some time off for today. As for me, I might check on Neddy to see how he's doing before going to the lab." She said.

"Oh… wait why check on Neddy?" Finn said… though before he could get his answer, Bubblegum had already left and was humming a tune and Azure shrugged when she had no idea who this Neddy guy was and just exits the room… which pretty much left Finn alone with the AI in the simulation room.

Finn felt a bit awkward as he looks at the AI.

"So… lovely day huh?" He said to break the ice.

" **Indeed, do you want to come into the simulation room and pick a simulation to try to pass the time?"** The AI asked Finn.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

He then entered the room and while that happened, Bubblegum went to Neddy's place to see how Neddy and the two Marceline clones were doing so far since its been awhile since she last saw them.

Bubblegum enters the room before she calls out her brother.

"Neddy? Are you okay?"

Though to her surprise… and soon to be blushing face… she saw Neddy really pounding away at a Clone of Marceline while she was moaning from the feeling and with how intense Neddy was while his cock barraged her pussy again and again and the second Marceline clone nearby noticed Bubblegum with a smirk.

"Yo, wondered when you would come down here Bonnie, what took you?" The clone said which showed she had no idea about the situation upstairs or the fact the main Marceline was knocked up it seems.

"Oh right… Guess you two don't know what's been happening." Bubblegum said as she felt this was gonna be awkward to explain before telling the second clone everything that happened so far.

The Clone looked surprise… angry… shocked… and well… many other emotions but she kept quiet as she listened as Bubblegum continues on with the story until she finished.

"... and to top it all off, turns out that Guardian Angel is really Hun… well your dad's daughter which means she's yours and original Marceline's sister." Bubblegum said as she finished the story.

"I see… all I can say is that you royally boned up with Marceline… good thing you are taking responsibility." The Clone said while she had crossed arms.

Bubblegum did felt bummed about it.

"Indeed and I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey you didn't do anything to us but you owe us a good time since you kept us here with Neddy but with no housing and what not yet, had to have one of us watch Neddy while the other goes and does the eating, drinking, and bathroom business in the upper levels..., no offense to him at all, guys got a large cock and he can use it to boot, pretty sure we're doing a good job because when he is not sucking juices from that Candy Tree, other me here and I help Neddy relax quite a bit." The clone said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes after hearing that.

"R-Right. Seems I should've started on making a room with a kitchen and restroom facilities for you two. Guess I'll have to do that later since I know I must repay you and the other clone for keeping Neddy company."

"Hehe, oh yeah you do, and bring that hunk Emerald here, if he can get our original attention, we want a piece of that action, maybe bring a few ladies here to help Neddy… open up more… can't get him used to the two of us and not have others around." The Clone said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blushes.

"W-Well that depends on the time since Emerald is planning something for his date with Original Marceline. I'll see what I can do since Finn and Huntress have their test coming up soon."

"Alright, doesn't change the fact that you owe us big time for keeping Neddy here company so just send a few Banana guards here with red stuff and make some kind of outhouse for now nearby so I or my lovely friend here don't have to fly all the way up to a bathroom until you can get this place remade." The clone said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

"R-Right. I'll make sure to do that." Bubblegum said but added this.

"I don't suppose you want my company too."

"Hehe… that you asking to join in on the fun?" The Clone teased while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"W-Well as you said, I do owe you two for helping me."

"Yeah but hearing you want to say that you want to join in would be the highlight of my day." The Clone said before she floats away to a small refrigerator nearby oddly enough.

Bubblegum blinked at the fridge but knew what the clone wanted her to really say.

"Wait." She said.

The Clone stops and looks back at Bubblegum with an amused look.

"Yeah?" The Clone said while she turned to look at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"I would like to… join you."

"Great… you can toss your clothes over in the corner, you can get it later when you leave." The Clone said before she floats to the refrigerator again.

Bubblegum blushes before she starts to remove her clothes.

The scene then left the room while the sound of pleased moans and groans were heard inside and the scene went to Emerald while he had called Marceline with a phone that he had, thankfully he had her number and was now waiting in front of a restaurant in the Candy Kingdom and the sun had set when he saw Marceline approaching and saw that she went all out with the getup.

Marceline was wearing a nice black dress that had a bit of red on some parts as the outfit cling to her figure.

Emerald blushed at that while he noticed she wore dark red heels and had an umbrella which showed she left right before the sun would officially set.

"Wow Marceline, thought you looked good before but you really went all out today, and here I am wearing only a pair of pants and a T-Shirt with boots." Emerald said while he wore a fancy T-Shirt that had Demon King printed on the front and had cargo pants on, he wore his usual boots so the place they were going to must nut be dress fancy, either that or Emerald had no fancy outfit to wear at the moment, he did slick his hair back and had it in a ponytail while the Amulet of the Nightosphere was around his neck.

Marceline chuckles.

"Hey no sweat it man. I like what I'm seeing." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks… thankfully this place doesn't have a dress code and since you may not like high class food much, why not go to a good night club I heard about and really party there?" Emerald said while he points a thumb at a nearby building that was called Club Night, people were entering with various masks or not at all and the bouncer looked like a tough Candy person who was acting as a guard while he checked for ID.

Marceline blinked when she saw the night club.

"Neat. But I don't mind if we grab some food first."

"Oh don't worry, I talked with the owner and while the food is not top class or food that Bubblegum would have, plenty of other things here, and plenty of red stuff as well." Emerald said while he smiled at Marceline.

Marceline chuckled.

"Well in that case, let's go." She said before grabbing Emerald's arm.

Emerald just looks amused when he and Marceline got in line and when they were at the front, Emerald showed an ID while Marceline did the same and they were inside of the club in no time and Marceline heard some pretty good music playing and smelled some pretty good food here.

"Wow, talk about good music." Marceline said.

"Yeah, and this is just recorded stuff, heard there is a band playing later today luckily enough." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline at the music being played live.

"Hehe, nice. Can't wait to see what this band can do." Marceline said.

"I know right?, lets get something to eat and if we're lucky they could be playing soon, dinner and a show." Emerald said while he gently grabbed Marceline's hand and pulled her towards the bar where the food was being made by a chef who made food in front of others instead of behind a wall.

The chef noticed the two.

"Hello there, what can do for this lovely couple?" He said with a smile.

"Well my good man, I hope you have plenty of red items and foods here, this here is the lovely, sexy, and beautiful Marceline the Vampire Queen and my girlfriend and hopeful Fiance when I find the right ring to propose with in the future, for now we are on a date and hope to have a good time here." Emerald said while he gestured towards Marceline and winked at her teasingly.

Marceline blushes as the Chef was surprised.

"Really? Forgive me if I say this but I thought she was dating our Princess."

"Well its a bit complex, mind if we order some food first and I can tell you the story?, I don't mind paying gold but hopefully I can get a discount since this is pretty juicy info that you can tell others if you want." Emerald said with a haggling look in his eyes which got the chef amused.

Marceline blinked as the Chef was interested.

"Well… if it's okay with your date, sure."

"Welp you heard him Marcy, think I can tell this guy the pretty interesting way on which we met?, pretty sure we would get a good discount thanks to how interesting the story will be." Emerald said when he looks at Marceline to see if she was cool with it.

Marceline was thoughtful for a sec.

"Well… if the food is good here, then alright."

"Well you heard her Chef, got any recommendations for Marceline?, she likes red based food, still need to learn more about her favorite food but that's what dates are for right?, get to know the other person to see what they like or don't like… for example, mind if I get a steak, medium rare, sauteed mushrooms, some mashed potatoes with gravy and finally some diet cola if you got it." Emerald said while he grins at the Chef in an amused way.

The Chef nods his head before looking at Marceline.

"I'll have the steak too but make sure plenty of red comes out. I'll also have

Mac and cheese and some corn. And to drink, I'll have tomato juice with a celery stick."

"Alright, I'll make it extra bloody for the Vampire Queen and make sure its perfectly cooked for the gentleman here, you two take a seat and relax." The Chef said while he wrote the orders down while Emerald pulled out a chair for Marceline while the chef went to a nearby stove.

Marceline floats to the chair before sitting on it.

Emerald gently pushed Marceline in a bit and Emerald got next to her in his own chair after he pulled one out for himself, the duo then watch the chef cook for a bit while they enjoyed the atmosphere and music that the place used.

Marceline watched the chef do his thing as she taps her foot a bit while listening to the good music that sounded right to her.

For a bit, the two people watched as the chef used various skills to cook their meals and when he was done, a good smell wafted towards the duo and Emerald's stomach grumbles when he saw the plate being put in front of him while the same can be said with Marceline while Emerald and Marceline's drinks were set in front of them in no time.

"Here you go. Hope you two enjoy the meal." The Chef said with a smile.

"Oh I know I will, how about you Marceline?" Emerald said when he looks at Marceline to see what she thought about the food.

Marceline cut a piece of the steak and was careful to take a bite since it was dripping with blood before swallowing.

"Dude… this steak rocks."

"Hehe, thanks, made it extra bloody for you, if the food is good enough, mind if I hear that story?... I'll give 30% off if so." The Chef said while he gave Marceline an amused look.

Marceline chuckles a bit.

"Alright." She said before telling the Chef how Bubblegum was looking for assistance and they met interesting people including Emerald and Lillum succubus before being at the end.

"... thanks to a little deal with Lillum and Bonnie, without my knowledge, I ended up getting knocked up with Emerald's child and now he and I are dating. But just to clarify things, Bonnie and I are still together, but she owes me. And Emerald here was human before he met my dad and then changed him."

"Wow… not sure what to think of that, and really?, he was human?... guess it goes to show not to judge a book by its cover it seems… and seriously?, the princess did that?, kinda surprise you didn't dump her but guess you still care for her enough to not do that huh?" The Chef said while he looks amazed by the story though he did grin teasingly at Marceline a little.

Marceline blushes before smirking.

"I may care but… still need to punish her a bit."

"Hehe, well if you need any help, let me know alright?, I'll give a free dinner to you and the princess afterwords since it looks like she will be the Candy Queen soon by having to take responsibility for what she did." The Chef said while he grins at Marceline more.

Marceline chuckles.

"Works for me."

"Great, enjoy the meal you two lovebirds, soda's and drinks are on the house but food cost coin, I'll get the bill ready for you two after you finish your food oh and you two are in luck, a new band is playing some music today in 5 minutes so hope you enjoy the music as well." The Chef said before he left the two alone.

Marceline chuckles again before she grabs her drink and looks at Emerald.

"Well… here's to our first date."

Emerald raised his own glass and lightly clinked it on Marceline's though as the two drank their drinks, they heard this announcement.

" _ **Pardon me everyone but the Guitarist has gotten injured a bit ago in an accident, a replacement guitarist has arrived and is now tuning their Guitar right now, the replacement name is… Cedric Middleton."**_ The Announcer said which caused Emerald and Marceline to get wide eyes in shock and while Emerald prevented himself from spitting his drink out… well… Marceline couldn't stop herself and Emerald got hit point blank as a result of the spit take and since it was tomato juice, his shirt which was white… well had a serious red look about it now and Emerald blinks a few times when he went from clean to messy in no time.

Marceline blinked a bit as she noticed.

"Oh Glob Emerald. I'm so sorry. It's just that this guy said Cedric and…"

All Emerald did was hold up a hand while he got up from his seat.

"No problem, understandable and who knows, could be a different guy with the same name, I'll go to the bathroom and try and get cleaned, if not… well… looks like you owe me a new shirt, though I doubt many would complain if I walk around without a shirt… many people are pretty much naked here." Emerald said when he talked about the candy people here and he walks to the bathroom with an amused look on his face… looks like he may go shirtless today if he can't get his shirt clean.

Marceline sweatdrops.

"I could've at least drained the stains from his shirt but oh well." She said as she took another sip of her drink.

It took Emerald a few minutes to return and he tapped Marceline on the shoulder to get her attention, he tossed his shirt and had a different way to cover his torso.

Marceline felt the tapping.

"I take it you couldn't remove the stains?" She said as she turned around only to blush at what she was seeing.

Apparently while Emerald tossed the shirt, he used many tentacles to make a faux shirt in an interesting way when it looked like he was wearing a tank top made out of black belts while it crossed onto his back where the main tentacles came out from which showed quite a bit of his body but hid enough to act like a tease and Emerald grins at Marceline.

"Hehe, demonic being got your tongue?" Emerald said while he moved to sit next to Marceline.

Marceline kept blushing before chuckling.

"No, but nice." She said.

"Thx, thought I could try something so I won't have to walk around half naked… disappointed?" Emerald said when he looks at Marceline after he got comfortable in his seat.

"Nope. Though I do regret for not draining the stains off your shirt in time." Marceline said.

"Wouldn't that just drain the color?, not the stains?" Emerald said when he heard that and wondered what the difference between color and fluids were.

Marceline was thoughtful.

"True… But I think it depends on some reds. But still though, my bad earlier."

"No problem, seems the band is starting to get on stage." Emerald said when he points a thumb at the stage and saw that most band members were not on stage yet so not sure if the Cedric that they knew was actually part of the group.

Marceline looks at Emerald.

"Maybe it's a different Cedric. Although they said Middleton. But what are odds of that happening?"

That's when the final member (Temp) walked on stage and to Marceline and Emerald shock, it was indeed Cedric and he was talking with a band member while he made last minute adjustments to the Guitar, he was too far to overhear and the music playing right now didn't help much while Emerald blinks a few times.

"Welp… that answers that question." Emerald said when he didn't expect this at all.

"Uh… yeah. I didn't know he can play an instrument." Marceline said.

"Guess it shows we shouldn't judge him before we get to know the real him huh?" Emerald said while he grins when this was interesting to him.

"No kidding. First he can cook and now this." Marceline said.

"Yeah, next thing we will find out is that he has super powers or something." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while he went to eat his food so that he could enjoy the date for now.

Marceline chuckles.

"Hehe, yeah the odds of that are slim." She said before she went back to her meal as well.

Though as they continue to eat, the music lowered and an announcer came on stage to announce the band name and the song they would start with.

" _ **Alright**_ _**everyone, despite the sudden change, I now introduce you all to Livewire and the song they're playing is… Terror Time Again."**_ The announcer said before getting off the stage.

Cedric and the band get into position as they each grabbed their designated instrument before Cedric was last to pick up the guitar.

When he did, Emerald and Marceline looked over and thankfully their mouths were empty when they saw him raise his pick… and when he kicked off the song, he shockingly emits electric energy which starts the song and gave it a metal twist to boot while Emerald had wide eyes… either that was a spell or that was a natural ability, either way he was surprised.

Marceline had the same reaction as she was speechless while the duo here the band play.

As the duo listened to the music, they watched as the singer starts the song and the song went pretty well while Cedric, and the rest of the band backing the singer up while the songs came and went from Its terror time again, to stuff like Nickleback and what not while Cedric used the lightning powers to really get the crowd worked up.

"Damn… once again he surprised us." Marceline said to Emerald.

"Yup… anyway back to our meal." Emerald said while he went back to his meal while the chef reheated it with a heating spell to keep it good.

"Yeah." Marceline said as she went back to her meal but did glance at the band whenever they played a different song and she saw some females cheering the band. Some of them even eyed Cedric when they seem to like his electric trick.

That caused him to make fancy moves with the guitar with either spinning it on his neck with the strap or he flipped his in the air when his turn was about to come up but caught it at the right time and played the song which caused many females to cheer for Cedric more.

"Wow talk about some interesting moves." Marceline said as she ate more.

"Indeed." Emerald said when he looked back and saw the moves and the duo went back to eating and drinking and when they finished eating, they ordered some food to go and as Cedric played more songs, Emerald and Marceline left the club while Emerald used a few tentacles to carry the boxes while they walk, or in Marceline's case, floats towards the castle.

"Man was great. And talk about an awesome show courtesy of wolf boy there." Marceline said.

"Yeah, it was, the food maybe great but we're not done with this date yet… figure we could walk through the park by moonlight." Emerald said when he had himself and Marceline move on a long route towards the castle which went through a park.

"Sounds good to me." Marceline said as she stayed close to Emerald.

Emerald and Marceline then enjoyed the silence while they walked through the park, they passed by a few people and couples at this time but that was mainly people who worked or moved during the night and they stayed away from the duo while Marceline had various thoughts thanks to the now calm situation and so she can process things fully.

' _Wow. This is turning out to be a good date. And it actually feels nice being with Emerald at the park in this wonderful night.'_

Emerald then felt Marceline's hand lightly grip his and he looks at Marceline and smiles at her while he held her hand and as the duo keep moving, they surprisingly ran into Party Pat while he was walking through the park… Emerald had no idea who he was but Marceline did when she recognize the party king of the monster stomach.

"Yo Party Pat. What's up?" Marceline said making said bear humanoid stop and look at the duo.

"Oh hey Marceline. Didn't see you there. Who's that with you?" Party Pat said with confusion.

"This is my boyfriend, Emerald." Marceline said.

"Boyfriend?, well congrats though thought you were dating the Candy Princess." Pat said while he scratched his cheek with a hand that was oddly bandaged and had a little blood on it to show Pat was recently injured on the hand… hold on… injured hand?

"Uh hang on. What's with the injured hand?" Marceline said.

"Oh this?, was planning on playing with a band today to get a bit of extra cash to help with this party I was setting up but injured my hand when I tripped and fell and cut my hand a bit, not sure if you heard of the band, its called Livewire, a guy named Cedric filled in for me when he overheard the situation, said he needed an outlet or something for his aggression and no better way then aggressive music am I right?" Pat said while he smiles at Marceline while Emerald looked surprised.

"Livewire?, isn't that band that played at Club Night?" Emerald said when he wanted to be sure that was the right band.

"Yeah that's the one." Pat said.

"Wow… looks like we got to see the band in person than… saw Cedric playing quite a bit, got to go boxes from there as well." Emerald said when he held the boxes in front of Pat.

Party Pat blinked a bit.

"Really? Huh. And was this Cedric guy a friend of yours?"

"Ehhh… depends on if he can get his anger in check and goes to therapy, its a long story and Marceline maybe rock out with him a few times if she wants to try and get to know him while he is not in anger mode… you see…" Emerald said while he gave a quick explanation of Bubblegum's creature study and finished with a quick overview of the date while Pat hums a bit and smirks for some reason.

"Interesting… so in a nutshell on this study thing, you'll be studying various beings to see how they tick tier 15 wise?" Pat said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Marceline said.

"I see… well I may have an idea if you want to study bear humanoids… I wouldn't mind if Marceline studied me, she did play a number of songs at the Monster's stomach and I got a few female bear ladies who would love to have a real party in the future." Pat said while he grins at the duo.

Marceline blinked at the suggestion before she looks at Emerald to see what he thinks.

Emerald though blinking on his end did have a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I don't mind as long as Marceline is cool with it… but depending on the timeframe we may or may not be able to join… she is carrying my kid and if we find a baby sitter, you better bring condoms or birth control just in case, Lillum jump started Marceline's womb so she can get knocked up… not sure if its a one time thing or multiple times but all in all, really want to make sure if Marceline has fun… well… you better be prepared for it." Emerald said while he had a comically serious look on his face to show he knew Marceline wouldn't get knocked up easily thanks to spells later and just wanted to be part serious/ part funny.

Pat was shocked at the news.

"W-Wait seriously?! She's knocked up with your kid?"

"Huh?... didn't either of us mention that?, yeah it was more or less an accident and thanks to a small trip to the Nightosphere, got demonized by her dad and this amulet here so I won't die anytime soon." Emerald said when he points at the amulet of the Nightosphere while Marceline in the meantime…

Marceline blushes a bit since she felt slightly embarrassed considering what her dad had to do to make Emerald immortal.

Emerald looks at her and smiles before he placed a hand on Marceline's waist.

"Though while we may have had a iffy start, wouldn't change anything since I'm now with a sexy immortal who won't lose any beauty and even if she wasn't I would stay by her till her dying days." Emerald said with a serious look that wasn't comical looking to show he was 100% serious about that.

Marceline blushes after hearing that making Pat chuckle.

"Wow. Guess you two do make a couple. Though I guess Bubblegum has to share if she and Marceline hadn't broke up."

"Got that right, I even have other girlfriends thanks to Marceline here, Lillum the succubus and Maite the Hedgehog, Bubblegum is iffy since she is Marceline's woman but I can have fun with Bubblegum if needed so might as well be sexfriends with Bubblegum." Emerald said while he grins at Pat.

Pat blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Wow, you sir are full of surprises."

"Well sir if you are surprised now, you should know I also have two more girlfriends who I'll need to visit if I can't get a cloning spell… Epsi and Gamma the mermaids and they are royals and Epsi is the princess of Atlantis who is in charge." Emerald said while he grins at Pat.

Pat was confused.

"Uh… Atlantis? Not familiar with that kingdom. Then again this world has so many kingdoms it's hard to keep track." He said before chuckling.

"Ain't that the truth, next thing we know there is some kind of genderbent version of this world and there are genderbent versions of us or something and the female me is the one knocked up hahahaha!" Emerald said before he and Pat laugh a bit while not noticing Marceline while she chuckles nervously.

"Uh yeah… Be careful how you say it Emerald. Let's just say I personally knew someone who had a habit making fanfic stories of the genderbent side." Marceline said.

"Really?, well maybe I should meet this guy and we can talk stories, after all pretty sure the readers would love to get really meta here." Emerald said while Pat looked royally confused and Marceline looks at Pat.

"Don't ask… long story." Marceline said to keep Pat from asking about the reader thing.

"Right… anyway. Nice to see you Marceline. I'll let you guys get back on your date and remember you, guys are welcome to study my people." Pat said before leaving the duo alone.

It was a moment before Marceline looks at Emerald.

"That's Pat for you but he does throw great parties hence his name. And I will tell you, it gets really wild." She said with a smirk.

"Ho… you have a wild time with Party Pat after hours then?" Emerald teased when he starts to lead Marceline through the park more.

Marceline chuckled.

"Yeah… not feeling jealous are we?" She teased back.

"Hmmm… not really… even if you do want to get into a relationship with another guy, would just wait for them to die of natural causes and come sweep you off your feet again, besides we fool around alot with other males and females, females on my end, so would be hypocritical if I got pissed if you want to see another dude… though knock ups… another story… unless they get trust from you and me, might as well say that womb is my baby maker for now… not trying to piss you off if you take it the wrong way but I was serious with the whole ring thing later if I find the right one." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline with a look in his eyes to show how serious he was.

Marceline blinked a bit before she chuckled.

"Yeah well can't complain. Besides, I ain't losing you to anything." She said before grabbing his hand.

Emerald chuckles before he got a serious look on his face.

"Great… but I want to ask… why?... aside from starting to date, we barely know one another, pretty sure Bubblegum could help you raise my kid so why want me around?, seems things want to get us together and if its some higher power like Globs or something else, then I want to ask if you are really OK with it." Emerald said when he moved to stand in front of Marceline while he lets her hand go so he could have a deep conversation with Marceline.

Marceline was quiet for a bit.

"Well to be honest, when you showed up I was thinking of having you being sexfriends but thanks to Lillum and Bonnie making… certain things in my body work, that kinda changes things. Plus my dad made you immortal like me. And even if Bonnie helps, my kid still needs a dad. I mean when I was little, it was just me and my mom before she… passed while dad was in the Nightosphere. I then later met someone else who was like another dad to me but lost his sanity thanks to a cursed crown. Besides we have plenty of time to get to know one another before you pop the big question."

Emerald chuckles at that when he moved to hug Marceline but didn't pull her in yet.

"Yeah plenty of time… and who knows… if this whole knock up thing is for immortal life… maybe we could have a few more kids in the future but for now, might as well focus on me wowing a wonderful woman like yourself." Emerald said when he lightly placed his forehead on Marceline's while he smiles at her.

Marceline blushes a bit before smirk.

"You got that right." She said before she kissed Emerald on the lips.

Emerald returned the kiss while he gently held Marceline to not harm her while the kiss went on for a minute straight while Emerald wondered what Marceline was thinking after all this happened during the date.

' _Hmmm, even though we don't know each other all that well yet, I can see the beginning of a good relationship forming.'_ Marceline thought.

The duo then stops kissing after a moment and Emerald smirks when he picked up Marceline bridal style.

"Better rest up, got one final part of the date to finish when we get back to the castle… trust me you will like this." Emerald said when he starts to run through the part while he carefully carried Marceline in his arms and tentacles while the To Go Boxes were carefully held to keep them from spilling.

Marceline blushes at position before having this thought.

' _Hmmm… I wonder does this have to do with what Maite and Lillum were doing with him.'_

The scene then went to Emerald's bedroom which was oddly empty and Emerald sets the food on the bed before he bolts from the room and… oddly went to the dungeon of all things and in no time, Marceline saw that there was a door there when there was normally not one and Emerald sets Marceline near it and gestured for her to open it.

Marceline raises her eyebrow before she opens the door and goes inside.

When she did, not only did she see a rather intense looking sex dungeon with so many kinky sex machines for various things… she saw to her shock and what not that not only was Marceline's two clones that were with Neddy were here, so was Lillum, Maite, and Bubblegum, while Bubblegum and Lillum were bound in Bondage gear and getting dominated by he Clones and Maite thanks to some strapons or cocks that the clones formed and Emerald smirks when he entered the room and closed the door.

"Had Lillum make this place and use various spells to hide it from sight if kids come here somehow, you could call this idea a gift of sorts since I had to give Lillum a LOT of energy to make this place… if Bubblegum has her Simulation room, you might as well get your own Sex Dungeon for a more real and thrilling experience hehe, I also wanted to test out some things and well… I died a few time when Lillum drained me fully and the amulet revived me when Lillum fed quite a bit on me, told her it was cool to do so to make this room." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline was still shocked as she saw this as Maite was able to notice the duo.

"Oh… Emerald, Marceline, you're here." She said.

"Hehe, yup, just telling Marceline about the gift now but never heard any reaction yet." Emerald said when he waved at Maite and he looks at Marceline to see what she would do when she got her own sex dungeon in her girlfriends Castle.

Marceline was quiet before she grabbed Emerald's shoulder.

"Dude… this is… the best gift… ever!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

Emerald chuckles before he gestured into the room.

"Well enjoy it, I talked with Bubblegum and on that door on the far end, she gave permission to have Lillum link it with your house so instead of trekking all the way to your place and possibly risking sun damage if you need to leave before the sun sets, BAM!, instant cave home door, had it set up near your home on a large archway that was made, had Lillum and Maite help earlier when we went to your place… though Lillum did need some fuel so we had fun in your room first and she replaced that couch of yours… forgot it was like a brick…" Emerald said while cringing at how he forgot about Marceline couch and showed he had a bad time with it… though did Emerald say that Marceline could come and go from her place with a magic door!?

"Wait, did you guys have a magic door installed so I go from here to my cave and vice versa?" Marceline said.

"Yup… follow me." Emerald said while he led Marceline by her clones and Lillum while the clones lift and lower Lillum onto their cocks again and again while Maite nearby was fucking Bubblegum up the ass while she was on all fours and getting hot wax dripped onto her round ass.

Bubblegum groans loudly as she feels that as Lillum was moaning and groaning from the pleasure.

Marceline smirks at the sight as she kept following Emerald.

She followed him to three doors in a huge ass hallway that had many blank doors, one was themed with a bat symbol, the other was a symbol with a digital symbol on it and finally one was a symbol with an eye in a crystal for some reason.

"Finally, Welcome to the hall of doors, your instant fast travel solution to anywhere you want to go… if a linking door is made at the point of travel… simply put the door with the bat symbol leads to your place, the circut symbol next to it leads to the simulation room so if you want to have a good time and no one is here, you get free sex either way, and this one leads to the entryway under the well to the dungeon of the Crystal Eye, that one took a bit and we were not able to tell anyone about it yet so Lillum used a spell to hide it from view until I can talk to Emelina and Juan about this, had to make an extra spell on this so those with evil intent can't pass through it, also gives Bubblegum an easy way to visit Atlantis if she has a way to help Epsi and others travel on land… bit of a bonus… I thought of the idea since I can pretty much feed Lillum constantly, she has magical knowhow and can do things that would be impossible for most so why not do something like this?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline and opened the bat themed door to show Marceline's house at an angle from the front door.

"And best part is, as long as you will it with this door, you can even set it up right in your home but I figured you don't want unexpected guests so figured a stone pillar near it would be the next best thing." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline was surprised after hearing this.

"Wow, this can really help me save my time on traveling."

"Welcome, anyway you want to have fun at your place?, the Simulation room?, or…" Emerald said before he points a thumb back at the sex dungeon while he grins at Marceline when more moans and groans were heard from the room.

Marceline grins before she leans in and whispers in Emerald's ear.

" _How about some one on one time in my place?"_

All Emerald did was smirk and he and Marceline went through the bat door, closed it and were in her cave in no time while Marceline saw that her shortcut was on a stone pillar near her house… this would be good.

Marceline grins in excitement before she grabs Emerald's hand and starts dragging him to her house.

All Emerald did was chuckle and as the scene fades to black, The Queen of Vampires and the King of Chaos would have quite the time in Marceline's home one on one… but that was a story for another time.

* * *

**(End of chapter 6.5, chapter 7 will be made in the future, this was originally 7 but made it into a break chapter as small filler and to help with building relationships here or there.)**

**(Big author notice: Marceline and Bubblegum are still together no matter what if no one sees it.)**


	8. Chapter 7 part 1: Trip to Huntress's forest

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME talking.**

" **Man it's good to have you back TME." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah good to be back, however just saying in advance… any guest review gets deleted from now on if I get even a hint of negative reviews and I'm taking one day off from writing per week so I don't burn myself out." TME said with a look like it was a matter of fact now.**

" **Damn straight. And sadly… the people don't learn." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah, any flames and reviews that insult me, Atomsk, or give downright insulting reviews can go to hell and you flamers can fuck yourselves, tired of trying to be nice for 5 years yet no more, if this gets Atomsk and I kicked off FFN, we still have A03 so we can keep righting so to all flamers…. Fuck you to hell and hope you all have a bad end, got proof that one guy asked me to kill myself so look for the story called Fairy Captured review before you say I'm bullshitting you all, actual damn proof that people sent me death threats… to those however who enjoy mine and Atomsk's work, please continue to support us and that we do requests… however I'm making one change to the requests… unless the story really interests us and we can use it to break into a new category… all stories from now on are paid works… no more reserved spots…. No more free works unless it's a one time thing for a new category or for testing our skills… buy I'm sure we already did more then enough for that… anyway got anything to add Atomsk?" TME said while he smiles at Atomsk at the end like he didn't just go from angered beyond belief to happy looking in no time.**

" **Uh yeah. To Fiery Crusader, if you're reading this, we hope you're doing okay and also hope that you're recovering well." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah, hope you recover from your Covid issue, Atomsk and I wish you the best of luck, you and I write Queen's in heat so I'm really hoping you and I can continue the story." TME said when he looked worried for FC.**

" **Yeah I really enjoyed the stuff you and TME put in the latest chapters. Hope you'll pull through man." Atomsk said with a worried look as well.**

**"Yeah… anyway enough about the dark stuff, let's try and look for the brighter side of things, mind reminding me what happened last time Atomsk?" TME asked since he did take a long break from writing and reading fanfiction so he may have some memory issues here.**

" **Right… So last chapter, Emerald fully claimed Epsi and Gamma, Cedric may, or may not, have some trust issues with Azure considering that Azure rat Cedric out to his mom. We found out that Cedric is also a reverse werewolf whenever a full moon appears. Funnily enough, Bubblegum pulls a Maury when she announces that Guardian Angel is Hunson's second daughter. Hehe bet no one saw that coming. Lastly, Emerald and Marceline went on a date and they were able to witness Cedric playing a guitar and have some electric powers." Atomsk said.**

**"Oh yeah, I also remember Party Pat being talked with as well and Huntress has to return with either the location of Huntresses Forest so that the group can go there or Huntress can give the data on Trent's and their habits… pretty sure we are going for another field trip like situation here, as for Cedric… I believe we got an idea with Elves being apart of his harem right?" TME said when he tried to remember more but his memory was not the best, his creative side was.**

" **Yeah though I suggested one of them but still you never know." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah, but can't say we can't have multiple elf ladies for the guys heh." TME said before he waits for Atomsk to continue the recap.**

" **So true but why spoil the surprise when we can show them the chapter?" Atomsk said as he grins.**

**"Yeah, though in case I forgot other things, mind telling me if there was other stuff I missed last time?" TME said while he remembers the date part but not sure what else was there.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.**

" **Well there was the 'pep' talk that Emerald gave to Cedric and he was planning to go for that therapy session." He said.**

**"Oh yeah, though hope you mean Cedric going otherwise he would have a hard time impressing the therapist down the line hehe, and for a good reason since Emerald would have had to go got his 4th wall break moments." TME said while he remembers more now.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

" **Oh don't worry, I believe this chapter would be good time for Cedric to go to his appointment if he plans to impress Azure more." He said while grinning.**

**"Yup… anyway we should have this chapter start off fresh with everyone waking, I do remember that sex Dungeon that Emerald made plus the fast travel stuff that Emerald set up… need to look to see if Emerald was having a one on one moment with Marceline though so if you have any last moment thing to say to the readers, now is a good time." TME said while he got a page from last chapter to read.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers.**

" **Anyway, TME and I are back and if some of you haters don't like that then screw cause we're not stopping the stories. And you might as well stop with the negative guest reviews since TME and I will erase them. If you got something to say then man/woman up and make an account you pussies." He said with a serious look.**

" **Yeah, all bad guest reviews get deleted no matter what from now on… might as well be spam to me… anyway read last chapter so I know what to get the scene shifted to so got anything else to say Atomsk before I officially start chapter 7?" TME asked while he looks at Atomsk after dismissing the chapter from his hand.**

" **Nope. All good here." Atomsk said with a thumbs up.**

" **Right… quick Q though, since its been awhile, want to start with plot or with a lemon since its been awhile?" TME asked since that would be two different starts altogether.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before chuckling.**

" **Why not do both?" He said while grinning.**

**TME chuckle before he looks at the readers.**

" **Hehe, its good to be back, anyway this start out with Emerald and Marceline right when the sun was rising on the land of Ooo…" TME said while he grins at the readers while the scene went to Marceline's cave...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's Cave/ Marceline's house/ Emerald, Marceline**

The scene showed Emerald while he and Marceline were laying next to one another while Emerald had an arm around the Vampire Queen as the two slept a bit more, however, since Marceline didn't have sunlight hitting her house, she had an alarm that went off just now with beeps and books thanks to the alarm being electronic and Emerald blinked his eyes a few times when he heard that and rubbed them while a tentacle shot from his body to turn it off while Emerald looks at Marceline to see how she was doing so far thanks to the alarm that went off.

Marceline though did groan in annoyance earlier from the sound of her alarm clock before feeling relieved that it was turned off.

"T-Thanks Emerald. Don't know why the alarm was set."

"Hehe, well considering you now have no excuse for not getting to Bubblegum's castle in no time now since you can avoid the sun, you set it so that we could test the return feature of the fast travel door that was set up, remember you now have a sex dungeon/ fast travel thing set up for you to use in the Candy Castle, besides we also need to wake since Huntress could return at any time now for some fun in the forest." Emerald said when he looked more awake as time went on.

"Damn… Almost forgot." Marceline said before she sits up and stretches a bit as part of the blanket fell off and her breasts were exposed.

Emerald blinks at that and chuckles while he sat up himself, though he felt a bit of morning wood happen thanks to him seeing his girlfriend/fiance's breasts… still need a ring though to make the latter part official after a few more dates but one step at a time for Emerald.

"Hey if it's any consolation, you got me to help wake you up and what not, can't say we can't have fun in the morning right?, need me to get you anything to eat or drink before we shower and stuff?" Emerald said to try and help make Marceline feel comfortable as she woke, she was normally nocturnal so Emerald was being patient with Marceline and her slow waking in the morning.

"Hmmm, just need some coffee and a nice red apple." Marceline said.

"Right, I'll get to making it now for you then, I'll be back, hope you don't mind if I don't get dressed yet in the meantime though, your home your rules so you got final say on if we get dressed or not hehe." Emerald said before he got up from the bed after he kissed a tired Marceline on the cheek and he starts to walk away from Marceline in the nude.

Marceline, though blushes a bit, let out a low growl.

"Not at all. If it's us two, or if we bring Maite, Lillum or whoever, no clothes are needed here."

Emerald chuckles at that before he got ready to leave the room.

"Alright, though just a word of warning, got some morning wood issue so may need your help with taking care of it in a moment, hopefully after you had your apple and coffee hehe." Emerald said before he jumped down the ladder with a twist to grab the handles and Marceline could see Emerald's hardon as he went down before he left Marceline's sight.

Marceline lowly chuckled after getting a good eye at Emerald's junk before disappearing.

' _Oh don't worry you stud. I'll make sure to take care of you.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile down below, Emerald was busy making coffee while he hums a bit, that caused him to not noticed a mischievous Marceline who was using her speed to sneak up on Emerald while he was focused on the coffee maker, it was styled after an old coffee maker that required a pot and what not so Emerald had to read the instructions and the rest would take care of itself.

Marceline waits for the right moment before used her speed to move in front of Emerald on the ground and she opens her mouth and takes Emerald's cock in one go.

Emerald jolts big time before he looks down with a surprised look on his face before he calms down and smirks.

"Damn, didn't expect you to do this before you had a meal… then again you'll get a good protein shake in no time if you do this so I'm not complaining." Emerald said before he pets Marceline on the head while he lets her do her thing while he groans a bit from the feeling as he stood there.

Marceline mentally chuckles before she starts moving her head back and forth while making sure to be careful so Emerald can focus.

This caused Emerald to calm down a bit while he watched Marceline, the coffee maker would give a beep when it was done with its job so he wouldn't have to look away for long, this caused Emerald to summon a few tentacles and they moved to tease Marceline's ass and pussy to really get her worked up while two more were summoned to tease Marceline's nipples a bit.

Marceline groans when she felt that which caused her to bob her head a bit faster and harder before she brought her hand up and cupped Emerald's balls before fondling them.

Emerald shudders from that and pants a bit more though to Emerald and the slightly distracted Marceline's confusion, knocking was heard which got the duos attention at the front door.

"Hello?, its me, Bubblegum, I came by to test the fast travel door and wanted to check up on you two." Bubblegum said while Emerald had a funny idea and gestures for Marceline to keep quiet while he used some tentacles to hold Marceline, move her, and himself after he grabbed three glasses from a shelf and after moving himself and Marceline so Emerald was standing at the counter facing the door, he gestured for Marceline to continue her actions while he looks at the door.

"Hey Bubblegum, its me Emerald, you can enter, just making some coffee for Marceline and myself, want some?, making a big pot of the stuff." Emerald said while he waits for Bubblegum to reply.

"Hmmm, that does sound good so sure." Bubblegum said before she enters the house.

Emerald, with his lower half being hidden, smiles at Bubblegum while he waves at her while he looks shirtless and his hair looks frazzled.

"Hey, sorry for not looking my best but just woke up and was making Marceline something to drink and getting her an apple after to help perk her up for the morning, how you doing after what I saw last night?" Emerald said while he gave Bubblegum a teasing grin while he had the perfect poker face when he looked like he ignored Marceline as she sucked him off more from the kinky situation going on when she could be caught at any time right now.

Bubblegum at first blushes when she saw Emerald shirtless before composing herself.

"W-Well it was… intense since I did owe the clones some… fun for watching over Neddy. Surprisingly they didn't know what was happening while you and everyone else took the test."

"I see, may have to visit them myself since I doubt they want to not have fun with me hehe, they are Marceline after all and I don't want any part of her to feel unloved." Emerald said while his tentacles continue to move, out of Bubblegum's sight, to tease Marceline more while a tentacle pets her head to get her to move her head faster on his cock.

Marceline did get the message before she starts giving Emerald what he wants as she hears Bubblegum's voice.

"Yes… So how was the date last night? Go somewhere good?" Bubblegum said.

"Hmmm… it was surprising in a lot of ways, I give details later when Marceline and I wake more but in a nutshell, we went to a club for a meal, found out Cedric can play the guitar there and has electric powers, either inborn or magically learned, that got Marceline to spit her drink at me in a comical way so can't fault her for that, we left a bit after and ran into Party Pat, talked a bit and Marceline and I may head to where his parties are held to have some serious fun there, and after that, you know the rest with Marceline and I heading to the castle dungeon, the hidden sex dungeon and to her place with the fast travel door, and here we are the next morning… you alright?... you seem a bit… off when Marceline dating me seems to be talked about… jealous or something?, we could go on a triple date if you want to get to know me and have fun with Marceline, you know that right?" Emerald said while he gave Bubblegum a kind smile on his face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"W-Well not jealous. Guess I'm still feeling guilty for this situation."

"I see… well I don't think its as bad as you may think, Marceline hasn't broken up with you and sooner or later you and Marceline get to be mothers and I'm the dad so it's not all bad right?, and you get a free sexy servant with Lillum and everything, sure its all bad with the timing of that deal in progress that you need to make with Lillum, but fact of the matter is, if Marceline didn't break up with you face to face yet, pretty sure she won't in the future, you are trying to take responsibility so no one can't say you are not doing that right?" Emerald said while he fought to hold back his orgasm as his cock throbbed in Marceline's mouth.

Marceline felt that which caused her to bob her head faster now as Bubblegum spoke up.

"You're right. I love Marceline and the last thing I want is to lose her again." She said as she was quiet for a bit.

"So Cedric can play an instrument and has electric powers?" She said as this info did peak her interest.

"Yeah more or less, didn't ask many details, the guitar thing was impressive, he and Marceline could jam out together sometime to get to know one another and probably not be so hostile to one another… not sure about the powers though, could be just an effect that the guitar had if it was enchanted to wow the crowd, heard some guitars can do that if they have the right enchantment… interested in guys who can play music?" Emerald said while he teased Bubblegum with that last bit.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"W-Well I have Marceline and was just surprised that Cedric can play." She said though comically enough, she started to think of said wolf with a rock punk look.

That caused Emerald to chuckle when he realized he may have a harder time getting Bubblegum as his lady then he thought but hey, no anger with Emerald if Bubblegum does go to Cedric, he has Marceline and could at least have fun with Bubblegum occasionally… though that did get him to smirk a bit.

"You know, while this talk is good, considering things, maybe I should try and get to know you better since you are Marceline's main lady more or less, maybe while Finn and Huntress are having fun with their test, you and I can have some fun, we did have some good heart to heart talk in the Cavern of the Crystal eye before we went to Epsi's kingdom after all." Emerald said while he grins at Bubblegum while he had a tentacle wrap around the base of his cock to keep himself from climaxing for a bit longer.

Marceline saw this which caused her to suck Emerald's cock more before she massaged his balls harder as Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"W-Well it would be nice to get to know you more and stuff."

"Nice, and hey, if you want, we could have a bit of fun now if you want if you need to relax, I mean lets face it… were not saints here so why fight our urges, pretty sure you could use a stress relief since I hear you like to stay up to the crack of dawn with experiments and stuff, you do that last night after your fun in the dungeon or you just wake?, either way I could give you a good morning kiss if you want to start out small." Emerald said while he gestured for Bubblegum to approach the counter.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"I suppose that can help." She said before getting close to the counter.

This caused Emerald to smirk and he used his hand to grip Bubblegum's chin, and as he brought her in for a kiss, the coffee pot beeped constantly to show the coffee was done and Emerald moans while he made the kiss intense and unlatched the tentacle around his cock and came hard down Marceline's throat and Emerald had his tongue enter Bubblegum's mouth to really mess with her when he gave her one intense kiss.

As Marceline gulped down Emerald's load, Bubblegum blushes as she feels her tongue being messed with which causes her to lightly moan into the kiss.

For a bit, Emerald rides out his orgasm while Marceline felt Emerald's sperm drip down her chin to her breasts while Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled away when he tapped off at the 20 second mark and Marceline made herself known when she pulled herself from Emerald's cock to handle the coffee making since Emerald was a bit busy recovering and Emerald's sperm sits a bit on Marceline's body the entire time.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw Marceline appear out of nowhere from under the counter.

"M-Marceline?!, you were here the whole time?!" She said making Marceline chuckle.

"Well this is my house so…" She said before pouring herself a cup.

Emerald chuckles after he recovered while his hardon was seen a moment later.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but to be fair Marceline was doing this before you got here and didn't want to interrupt her, though you really going to complain or you want to come over here and have fun with me while Marceline enjoys her coffee and apple?, could give her a show with breakfast while we wait for her to wake fully." Emerald said when he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly but remembered after everything there was no point to complain.

"Might as well get it over with." She said before getting undressed.

Emerald grins at that while he looks at Marceline who looked less undead as she drank her coffee after she drained an apple of red.

"Hey Marcy, you cool with enjoying the show for now while I have fun with Bubblegum?" Emerald asked as Bubblegum walked around to join the duo on this side of the counter while Bubblegum was in the nude.

Marceline chuckled.

"Not all. Will be interesting to watch." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Right… so PB, how do you want to start, I'm pretty much lubed up but you may not be so why don't we sit you on the counter and I can get something sweet to eat." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face as he pats the counter for Bubblegum to sit on.

Bubblegum blushes again after hearing that.

"A-Alright." She said before getting up on the counter.

A minute later after Emerald moved Bubblegum's legs apart, he was licking her folds and eating her out while he used a tentacle to play with her bud while Marceline looks amused when she watched this go on as she drank more coffee.

Bubblegum blushes as she groans from feeling Emerald's lips on her folds.

Emerald looks up at Bubblegum and chuckles before he tried to alter his body a bit while the amulet of the nightosphere glowed on his neck and his tongue lengthened greatly which caused his tongue to slowly inch its way deep into Bubblegum's folds again and again when he really wanted to get Bubblegum worked up.

Bubblegum jolts before she groans a bit loud.

"O-Oh Glob." She said as her toes starts to curl.

Emerald looks amused by that when he pulled his tongue out of Bubblegum's folds.

"Sorry but Glob isn't doing this nor can he or she help you now." Emerald said with a bit of a demonic theme going on while he has his tongue lick at Bubblegum's asshole next for a moment to really get Bubblegum worked up.

Bubblegum jolts again from that action before shuddering at the feeling of having her asshole poked.

Emerald then had his tongue go in Bubblegum's ass while he used his fingers to finger her pussy to really get her worked up while he could feel Bubblegum's orgasm approaching while Marceline looked on though while no one was wondering what she was thinking, she could see how intense Emerald was with Bubblegum while Bubblegum really went well with the treasing which caused Marceline to look amused at how this was going and if an onlooker was looking in, they would wonder what Marceline was thinking right now.

' _Hehe, nice. Breakfast and a show. Seems Emerald is really gonna give Bonnie the works. If I didn't know I better I think he wants to try and claim her for my benefit before Cedric sinks his fangs on her. Well can't stop this since Bonnie and I are still together. This will be one interesting race. Though whether or not he's good with a guitar, Cedric better get his anger in check if I plan to trust him with Bonnie.'_ Marceline thought before she took another sip of coffee and then drained the red from her apple more.

This went on for a bit with Bubblegum's orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum throws her head back a bit as she groans loud before climaxing from her pussy.

This resulted in Emerald wiggling his tongue in Bubblegum's ass while he keeps on fingering her folds while he keeps his eyes closed so that the juices from Bubblegum wouldn't hit his eyes while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

Bubblegum's climax got a bit stronger before she taps off after 15 seconds before panting for breath.

Emerald pulled his head back and had his tongue pull from Bubblegum's ass and he grins at the candy Royal.

"Hehe, seems both your pussy and ass taste pretty good, thanks to that your holes are warmed up… so… want one cock or two cocks?" Emerald said when he reminded Bubblegum he could summon one cock alongside his original cock now for two dick action.

Bubblegum blushes a bit from that reminder.

"O-One cock… for now please."

Emerald shrugged before he looks at Bubblegum's holes.

"Ass or pussy then." Emerald said while his cock throbbed with the need to fuck thanks to how turned on Emerald was.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Pussy." She said.

Emerald nods his head and a minute later, Emerald was fucking Bubblegum in a surprisingly gentle way while he held her hips, he had no issues with getting his cock deep inside of Bubblegum but since she normally had it rough, Emerald decided to try a more gentle route with things while his cock lightly hits Bubblegum's cervix again and again.

Bubblegum, surprised at how gentle Emerald was, was groaning and moaning as she feels her cervix getting hit a few times.

"O-Oh… fuck." She moans before a moment later, Bubblegum wrapped her legs around Emerald.

While this went on, Marceline was now fully awake and everything while she watched what happened while Emerald was pretty gentle with Bubblegum, he even leaned down and kissed her out of the blue again to surprise her.

Though Bubblegum was surprised, she moans a bit more into the kiss before finally returning after wrapping her arms around Emerald's torso.

This caused Emerald to practically treat Bubblegum like a lover while he continues his actions and keeps on fucking Bubblegum at a decent pace more and more until…

Bubblegum moans loudly during the kiss as her pussy tightens around Emerald's cock before climaxing hard on it.

Emerald stayed still while he waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm while Marceline decided to take a shower real quick but let the duo know what she was doing first.

"I'm gonna go get washed up. You two enjoy yourselves." Marceline said before she floats out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll join you in a bit after I finish up with PB here unless she wants to join for an interesting shower time." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline while a recovering Bubblegum listened to the duo.

Marceline chuckles.

"Well it's up to Bonnie but I think she wants to have more fun right now." She said.

"Eh who says the fun has to stop, pretty sure you are worked up thanks to that blowjob you gave me so why don't we all have fun in the shower and get cleaned at the same time, would prevent a mess from happening in the kitchen so win win for us hehe." Emerald said while he moved to pick Bubblegum up while his cock was still inside her pussy and Emerald used a tentacle to bring some coffee to himself, drank it and placed the cup on the counter while he held Bubblegum's ass to keep her steady while he gets ready to follow Marceline up the ladder with his tentacles acting as arms for him.

Marceline smirked.

"No problem there." She said before she gestures for Emerald to follow her but not before giving her ass a good smack to tease him.

Emerald blushed at that and growled with a grin as he followed Marceline the ladder and in no time, Emerald, Marceline, and Bubblegum were in the shower while Marceline made out with Emerald as he fucked Bubblegum a bit harder while her body was turned so that her hands were on the shower wall and her feet were on the floor.

Bubblegum was groaning and moaning loudly as Marceline had her hands around Emerald's neck as she kissed him hard before sending her tongue in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald had his tongue fight with Marceline's for a bit while he made sure to not lose in the battle of the tongues while he had his hands on Bubblegum's ass and continues to fuck her harder so he could enjoy her sweet feeling pussy for as much as he could while he summoned a few tentacles to pet Marceline's body so she could feel good as well.

Bubblegum moans more as she feels her pussy tightening a bit around Emerald's cock again while Marceline shudders from the petting as she continues her tongue war with Emerald while looking at his eyes with lust.

Emerald had a similar look while he keeps on fucking Bubblegum more and more before he growled when he came hard inside of Bubblegum's pussy and his load filled her womb in no time thanks to that while his grip on Bubblegum's ass strengthens to keep her from pulling away at all.

Bubblegum moans loudly before she climaxed again on Emerald's cock as Marceline kept the kiss going before she brought her hand down and fondles Emerald's balls to make him climax more.

This resulted in Emerald really riding out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and lets Bubblegum go which caused her to fall to her knees and sperm leaked from her folds a moment later.

Bubblegum groans before panting a bit as she feels Emerald's load leaking out.

Marceline noticed before she pulls her lips away from Emerald and you can see a string of saliva connected between them for a bit.

"Damn Emerald. It was like you were trying to knock Bonnie up hard." She said with a teasing smirk she said as she fondles Emerald's balls again.

Emerald shuddered from that as the saliva was washed away by the shower water before he gave Marceline a toothy grin.

"Hehe… maybe… already got one lady even if its by accident so might as well try and make a really big family with other ladies that we are close to… still need to get to know you and the others well but currently I got a list of ladies I really want to knock up now… if I have a lot of ladies I might as well work to give them what they want right?" Emerald said with a lustful grin in his eyes which glowed a bit with the amulet of the Nightosphere doing the same with the glow… seems the amulet really caused Emerald's morals to loosen up and what not so he didn't look embarrassed when he said all that.

Marceline blinks a bit after hearing all that before chuckling.

"Well you have time. You can fuck me here or… we move back to the bed and make it shake again." She said with a lustfilled smirk.

Emerald smirks at that before he had an idea.

"Hehe, why not both… make a clone before I explain my idea… involved PB's help so I hope she is listening." Emerald said when he had a bit of a devilish grin on his face.

Bubblegum still panted for breath but did heard that before turn her head.

"M-My help?" She said with a confused look.

"Hehe, yup, will explain after Marceline makes a sexy clone of herself… but a general idea is that Marceline herself comes with me after we wash up and she leaves a clone with you to have fun with so she can have fun here and in the bedroom while Marceline and I get the bed again while you and the clone have real fun in the shower, either that or you and Marceline take the bed while the clone and I keep the shower for a bit more, either way Marceline and I will need to get cleaned again after this so might as well let Marceline and I take the bed for now but its Marceline's call here on that one." Emerald said while he grins at the recovering Bubblegum… was that really all there was to that idea?... seems a bit… simple if one thinks about it.

Marceline blinked at the idea but shrugged.

"Eh, I'll let Bonnie have fun with the clone here while you and I take the bed." She said before summoning another clone of herself.

"Hehe, well I happen to have one more surprise that only Lillum knows about… one thing first, hey there miss clone, nice to meet a sexy lady such as yourself, a beautiful double of a beautiful lady that I'm happy to see." Emerald said when he grins at the clone.

The clone blushes a bit before chuckling.

"And nice to meet a handsome stud like yourself."

"Thanks, I'll be happy to get to know you later… or another me will hehe… bit of a side project while Lillum was working on the sex dungeon but… surprise!" Emerald said when he held his hand in the middle of the room and after he had a tentacle move to cut Emerald's hand, some blood flowed from the hand and in the middle of the room in a flash of red light, a double of Emerald was made right before everyone's eyes while Emerald, and the newly made Emerald clone smirk at the looks they were getting.

Bubblegum was shocked at what she saw as Marceline and her clone had wide eyes.

"Holy… Didn't know you can do that." Marceline said.

"Well I can explain in detail later but in a nutshell, this amulet pretty much gives me infinite demonic energy to use, Lillum figured with a little practice, as long as I know the method, I can cast a spell even if its sloppy since the energy would do the rest, I still need practice since one clone is an energy hog to summon, but I can make clones now, was planning on surprising you when we got to Huntress's place but figured now would be a good time, even talked with your dad about these spells and as long as I don't do anything to damage the amulet, can pretty much do whatever I want with it so I got an infinite magic generator here for me to use… also had to talk with your dad on a deal to keep him from opening a portal at his whim but that can be explained later, for now I'm learning a number of spells from Lillum and this cloning spell is one of them, still need practice but what do you think, made a pretty handsome clone to pal with a beautiful looking clone right?" Emerald said while his clone wiggled his eyebrows at Marceline's clone in a flirting way.

Marceline's clone blushes a bit smirking as she had her hands on Emerald's clone's chest.

"Couldn't agree more." The clone said.

"Yup, so my clone and Marceline's clone here can tag team Bubblegum or have fun with one another while Marceline and I take the bedroom… but first… hey Bubblegum, you OK?, you seem pretty quiet all things considered." Emerald said when he looks at Bubblegum who was looking at Emerald in shock and his amulet as well which supposedly had infinite energy to use.

"Y-Yeah… just… surprised at what I was seeing." Bubblegum said after finally calming down.

"I see, well for now, since Marceline and I will be in the bedroom, we're going to dry off, hey clone me, make sure Bubblegum is well taken care of and cleaned after the fun, doubt I need to give Marceline's clone the same order but…" Emerald said since clones normally only listen to the creators commands.

Marceline's clone chuckles.

"Don't worry. We'll give Bonnie a wonderful time in the shower." She said with a fang grin as she looks at the Candy Monarch.

"Oh yeah, we will make sure she is well taken care of Boss, make no mistake and we can clean every inch of her body to make sure no one wonders about any kind of smell hehe." The Emerald clone said while he grins at Bubblegum.

Marceline chuckles.

"Good enough. Have fun Bonnie." She said before she grabs Emerald's hand and takes him out of the shower.

This leaves Bubblegum with two grinning clones.

The two clones smirk at Bubblegum while Emerald and Marceline dried off and left the room while Emerald's clone looks at Marceline's clone.

"So my dear, how do you think we should treat our guest here?" Emerald's clone said while he grins at Marceline's clone.

Marceline's clone grins.

"I'll take her pussy, you get her ass." She said.

"Hehe, nice, I get the bubblebutt and you get the sweet pussy." The Emerald clone said before the Marceline clone and Emerald clone slowly approach Bubblegum dramatically which gave Bubblegum enough time for one last thought.

' _Oh… fuck.'_ Was all Bubblegum thought.

Meanwhile after Emerald and Marceline left the bathroom, Emerald looks at Marceline while she sat on her bed.

"So now that we are alone, want to skip the foreplay and get to the real fun?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline a bit.

Marceline grins.

"Oh yeah." She said before she lays on her back and spreads her legs.

"This time bring out two cocks. One for my pussy and one for my ass. But I have two requests." Marceline said.

Emerald blinks at that after he summoned his second cock.

"Alright, whats the two requests?" Emerald asked when he looked curious.

Marceline smirks.

"First, don't pull out even after you climax. I want you to keep stuffing me. Second… I want to continue our tongue war." She said as she licks her lips.

Emerald blinks at that again before he smirks.

"Alright… mind if I mix things up with one thing though?" Emerald said while he had a pretty interesting idea.

Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

Emerald was quiet while he used the clone spell with his hand and tentacles to make 6 Emerald clones in the room for a total of 7 Emerald and they all look at Marceline with grins on their faces.

"Simple, we really make this intense with all of us fucking you till you can't feel anything for awhile." All the Emeralds said with dual hardons on their bodies.

Marceline was surprised with all Emeralds surrounding her before she starts grinning.

"Bring. It. On."

This caused Emerald and the clones to work in unison as they worked to please Marceline, Emerald fucked her ass and pussy with his cocks, one clone worked to kiss her, another two worked to suck her nipples while the others were either stroked off by Marceline with two of them while the rest were stroked off by Marceline's hair hands for now to keep them worked up.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loudly from this greatly intense pleasure as she kissed the clone back while stroking off the others.

This went on for a bit while Emerald continues to fuck Marceline roughly, thanks to the magic from Lillum working on Marceline's womb, Emerald's cock couldn't bash into her womb so he kept barraging her cervix again and again as time goes on.

Marceline continues to moan and groan as she stroke off the multiple clones's cocks before she had her tongue fight the kissing clone's tongue.

This resulted in the kissing clone fighting back while Emerald keeps on fucking Marceline harder and faster while the bed actually shakes until…

Marceline moans loudly with ecstasy before she climaxed hard on real Emerald's cocks.

This caused Emerald to growl while he came hard inside of Marceline's ass and pussy with great force, resulting in Marceline's stomach bloating a bit from the amount.

That caused Marceline's climax to get stronger for about 15 seconds or more before she taps off.

Emerald rode out his orgasm before he tapped off and chuckles when he saw that.

"Hehe, you know I can make this more intense but I would have to pull out once so a clone can join in… mind if I change things up for one around?" Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline panted a bit before she looks at Emerald.

"S-Sure." She said after pulling her lips away from the kissing clone.

This caused Emerald to nod and after he looks at a nearby clone, he and the clone moved so that Marceline was resting on the clone while Emerald stayed standing and the duo used some tentacles to hold their cocks together while they were aimed at Marceline's holes… two for the pussy and two for the ass.

"Hehe, hows this for intense?... think you can go for it?" Emerald said when he rubbed both cocks on his body on Marceline's pussy while the two dicks at her ass prodded her asshole a bit to mess with her somewhat.

Marceline shudders from that action before grinning at Emerald.

"I'm not scared. Show me what you got."

Emerald and the clone grin before they forced their hips forward and a moment later, Marceline felt the two sets of cocks enter her ass and pussy which stretched her holes way past her limit for a moment before the Moon's regen kicked in to heal any issues that Marceline had.

"OH FUCK!" Marceline groans loudly as she feels her holes getting penetrated.

A moment later Emerald and his clone wait for Marceline to give the go ahead for them to start while their cocks pulsed inside of Marceline's holes.

After about a minute or so, Marceline gave Emerald the clones the green light to continue.

Thats when Emerald and the clone start to thrust their hips as one and their cocks barraged Marceline's holes again and again as time went on while the kissing clone went back to kissing her and the other clones were getting stroked off again.

Marceline kissed the clone back and hand her tongue in the clone's mouth as the Vampire Queen made sure to stroke off the other clones's cocks at a fast and hard pace.

This resulted in the group really having their way with Marceline while Emerald grits his teeth with how forceful he was with Marceline.

" _D-Damn… just how kinky is Marceline with her taking this kind of a pounding?"_ Emerald wondered in his mind while he could feel Marceline's pussy grip his cocks hard.

Marceline was having the time of her undead life as she continues her tongue war with the kissing clone as Marceline's curled greatly a few times.

This went on for a few minutes while Emerald and the clone fucking Marceline felt their orgasms getting close and fucked Marceline at a harder and faster rate while they could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Marceline groans loudly as her holes got tightened before she climaxed hard while making sure that multiple clone dicks were being pleased.

After a moment, Emerald and the clone in Marceline's ass made one good thrust each right before they growl and came hard inside of Marceline, really flooding her this time while many clones growl as they came hard in the air or on Marceline thanks to her handjobs.

Marceline moans as she feels all the cum hitting her and filling her up as she continues to stroke off multiple clones's cocks to make them climax more.

This went on for a bit with everyone tapping off one by one and the only one who hadn't climaxed was the one with the kissing action before he pulled away and dismissed one cock and waits for everyone to ride out their orgasms and when they did, the clones and Emerald pant for breath while they recover.

Marceline also pant for breath as she enjoys some of the afterglow as her body shook a bit.

This caused the kissing clone to look amused and waits for Marceline to recover while he stroked his cock.

"Hey hey hey… don't leave me out of the fun, I kissed a lot so mind if my cock gets some fun now?" This Emerald clone said with a grin on his face while his cock throbbed a few times.

Marceline let out a chuckle after hearing that.

"W-Well... it would be rude of me to not help out."

"Yup… so open wide my dear, time to see how deep this throat really goes." The Emerald clone said while he smirks at Marceline with a look of raw lust while Emerald gave his clone a half lidded look.

"Dude relax, Marceline isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Emerald said which made the clone roll his eyes.

"Oh come on man, you say that because you get to be with a sexy lady like her 24/7 more or less, we only come out rarely." The Emerald clone said while he gave the original a half lidded look.

One of the clones spoke up after calming down.

"He's got a point dude."

Emerald blinks at that before giving the clones half lidded looks.

"OK… two things… one… once you guys vanish, after I summon you, you have all my memories so its not like you don't get to spend time with her since you all are technically me… second, unlike you I got infinite energy with this amulet and you guys don't, unlike Marceline's clones which are self sustaining… remind me, how long can you guys last before you vanish and the memories come to me like a freight train?" Emerald said when he gave the clones a half lidded look and one clone gave the one who gave the question earlier a half lidded look.

"He's got a point, best we can last is three days so unless Boss here can fine tune that spell or learn something similar to what Marceline has, we can't last long… we may have amulets but they are just in look only." A clone said when he points at his own amulet which was just a replica.

The clone grumbles.

"Fair point." He said.

"Yeah, I mean you all are me so unless I have some kind of memory that I forgot about spells that Lillum taught me on longer lasting clones and one of you remember, better speak up now or shut it and lets continue pleasing Marceline here, pretty sure we can all agree on that right?" Emerald said when he gave a point… they were summoned to please Marceline after all.

The clones had nothing to say to counter that since they were here to please Marceline.

"Agreed." They said.

"Right… sorry about that Marceline, sometimes my clones have more… Oomph in them then others and can be a bit willful, not like that's bad but does cause an argument or two like this." Emerald said when he looks at Marceline and hoped she wasn't irritated… though she did look amused from what he could see.

"Oh don't worry. I thought it was funny." Marceline said as she chuckled.

"R-Right… want to change positions or…" Emerald tried to say while the clone who didn't get off yet cleared his throat and Emerald sweatdropped.

"... Or please this guy before we do anything else." Emerald said while the single dick clone grins at that.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Might as well this guy get some relief." She said before a moment later she was sucking the single clone's dick like there was no tomorrow.

The clone groans from that while Emerald chuckles when his clone looked really off guard from that and he looks down at the clone under Marceline and grins at him.

The clone under him grins as well before he and Emerald start to fuck Marceline hard again in unison.

Marceline groans from that action before she starts sucking the clone's cock a bit harder before the Vampire Queen had her tongue roughly lick the tip a few times.

The clone groans from that but anymore fun with Emerald and the clones would have to be explained later since the scene went to the Candy Castle an hour later with Emerald, Bubblegum and Marceline appearing while everyone else who appeared, AKA, the hiring group, Finn, and Huntress, were there and seems they were messing around to pass the time since Emerald, Marceline and Bubblegum were the last ones here and saw all three pretty much glowing when they came up from the fast travel direction.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom Castle/ Throne room/ Hiring Group (Azure, Emerald, Cedric, Lillum, Maite), Finn, Huntress, Marceline, Bubblegum**

"Looks like you three had fun, and tested out the fast travel door to boot with you getting here from inside the castle." Lillum said with an amused look on her face while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"H-Hehe, yeah, sorry about that, one thing led to another and well… got two greatly relaxed royals so a win in my book." Emerald said while he chuckles nervously at the looks he got from everyone on how late he made everyone it seems.

Most smirked at Emerald, Marceline and Bubblegum, like Huntress, Cedric and Azure.

Though Maite pouts.

"Still wish you gave us a heads up… or at least invited me and Lillum."

"Well to be fair Bubblegum came by out of the blue and things happened… I mean if you want the long story short…" Emerald said before he explained how he and Marceline woke, the coffee and the fun Marceline had while they waited, Bubblegum appearing, ETC.

"...So by the time we all got officially clean, we just came through the door and closed it before walking up here, sorry for not inviting you Maite but considering the time, figured you may need the beauty sleep, not like any of the ladies here need it but I learned that unless important, let sleeping women sleep." Emerald said when he tried to calm Maite down.

Maite blushes a bit.

"It's alright." She said.

Seems Emerald is forgiven… for now.

Though Emerald didn't want there to be any issues no matter how small.

"Hey if it's any consolation, that secret project that you and Lillum helped me with alongside the sex dungeon and the fast travel hall paid out earlier when I had real fun with Marceline and Bubblegum so I can show the surprise to everyone else here now since the real test run went well." Emerald said with a grin which caused Lillum to smile when she heard that.

"Really?, none of them faded or poofed after a few minutes like last time?" Lillum cryptically said much to many's confusion minus Maite, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Emerald since three of the four were knew about the clones… though the time thing was new, guess Emerald practiced in secret and never told anyone, either that or the talk with Hunson and the amulet alteration was an Emerald and Hunson only talk so the boost to the energy was not known to everyone besides Emerald, Marceline, and Bubblegum.

"Huh? Sex dungeon? And what project are you talking about?" Finn said with a confused look.

"Oh right, you may not know, well Finn long story short…" Lillum said before she explained to Finn and the late to arrive Huntress who was out of the look about the sex dungeon down below and the fast travel hallway.

"... So as you heard, now we have ways to set up travel points, unfortunately we need to head to the locations to set up the doorway for a two way transport back and forth, but all in all it will make the study thing and just travel a breeze in the future once the travel points are set around Ooo and maybe then some, as for side project, I was teaching Emerald a few spells and we found out he can use demonic energy to make magical clones… though I'm surprised since the last time Emerald summoned one, they could only last a few minutes." Lillum said while Emerald grins as he summoned a clone for an example.

"Well I can explain some things in a moment but Tada, actual factual clone… not like Marceline's who are self sustaining and probably as immortal as her, but thanks to a few things I did in secret after I had Lillum help send me to the Nightosphere for a talk with Hunson, I can now may an army of clones who can last hours… hmmm… well make that a squad… seems I put too much energy into them so to many would give me a headache to try and control." Emerald said while Lillum starts to piece things together… she didn't know how but she got way… Emerald must have talked with Hunson to do something with the amulet since she saw magical energy go from the amulet and into Emerald when he made that clone, unlike last time when it was just him.

Azure, Cedric, Finn and Huntress were surprised when they saw the clone.

"Damn… talk about full of surprises." Cedric said.

"Oh like you can talk Mr. Guitar playing electric user." Emerald and the clone said as one with grins on their faces while Cedric looked surprised not only from the syncronization the two used but what they just said.

"What the? How'd you know that?" Cedric said with a surprised look.

"Simple, Marceline and I went on a date yesterday and we went to Club Night… and heard you were filling in for one of the bandmates there." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric while everyone else looks at the reverse werewolf.

"Really?, thats surprising, didn't know Cedric could play a Guitar, didn't see anything musical like in his place and electric user?" Azure said when she sounded curious.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I never practiced at home since Eruru likes her naps so Angel let's me practice at her place. As for electric…" He said before with the wave of his hands, he summoned a bit of electric energy.

"Huh, guess you can be called the elecman of the group… why not show it before now?" Lillum said when she looked curious on why he never talked about the Guitar or the powers before.

Cedric shrugged.

"No one asked what hobby I do so I never brought it up."

"Fair enough on that, but what about the electric powers?, did you keep quiet because of Bubblegum's issues with Wizards or something?" Emerald asked since there was a few times he could use them but never did for some reason… only reason he could think of was Bubblegum… he may not know much about Ooo but he heard Bubblegum wasn't fond of stubborn Wizards and what not.

Cedric blinked at the question.

"Well… there's that. No offense, your highness but also… I'm still learning how to master it and worried that I might… kill someone by accident."

"Interesting… for many reasons… hey Bubblegum, would you have given Cedric issues if you heard about this power of his?" Lillum said when she wondered if that rumor she heard was as bad as she thought it was.

Though Finn did speak up.

"Well when Starchy had a cold, we had to get a cold spell but because PB wanted to know what made a cold spell a well… Cold spell… we snuck into Wizard City once and after a moment with Ron James that got us caught and PB not saying Wizards Rule to the GMW, Jake, PB, Abracadannial and I got tossed in Wizard Prison… long story short we got out when that Cold spell was not for healing but a COLD spell for freezing… we got out and next thing we did was force a shot into Starchy to help him recover… long story short I tried to avoid Wizard City for awhile until the heat blew over… being mated with Hun here kinda gives me a free pass there since she taught me a few low level spells so I can show I'm her *Apprentice*." Finn said with air quotes at the end to show he barely knew any spells and looks like the apprentice thing was in name only…. Though many look at PB after Finn explained a lot and everyone was giving her a half lidded look that just said one thing… Really?

Bubblegum chuckled nervously at the looks.

"Wow Bonnie, just wow." Marceline said as she shook her head.

"You know… I don't mind explaining how my spells work in a scientific way as best as I can… but I'm sure even your mind wouldn't get it, not because of intelligence… but because of Different Dimension, different laws of physics and the way I use them is completely different than how beings on Ooo use them so try and not get the wrong idea." Lillum said when she worried this would give her issues with this deal with the contract if Bubblegum wanted to know how her spells worked.

Bubblegum lightly narrows her eyes.

"Ignoring some parts, the explanation can be done later. Though I'm not going back to the City for a very, very long time."

"How long ago was that exactly?, I mean I may want to go there but I don't want to be attacked just if I mention you." Emerald said with some worry on his face, he heard about the whole stick thing and since he was employed here, many in Wizard City may get the wrong idea if he mentioned Bubblegum way too soon.

"Oh that was years ago, if they wanted to try something they would have done it long ago." Finn said while Emerald sighs in relief.

"Just don't mention my name Emerald and you'll be fine." Bubblegum said.

"R-Right…" Emerald said while that maybe harder then he thought.

Meanwhile outside of the castle…

A certain floating being was recording something from a nearby window… turns out it was LSP and she was spying on the hiring group while she muttered to herself about PB and her butlers dumb reasons for not hiring her and in fact her butler kicked her out before PB could see her.

"Stupid Bubblegum. Not hiring me because she's jealous of my lumps." LSP said.

As she continues filming, she heard everything that happened and not official or not, she got crystal clear footage and sound on Emerald having fun with many ladies here and what not.

"Hehe, pure gossip gold. Not to mention Finn is there and some hunky wolf." LSP said.

Though LSP was watching, she keeps on filming in secret while Emerald looks at Finn.

"Speaking of Huntress, seems Huntress is back, sorry for not saying hi but well…" Emerald said while Huntress shrugged her shoulders.

"None taken, anyway I'll be frank with the message, we got the green light with the Trents, however there are a few conditions for Emerald and Cedric to tag along since they are technically not claimed by anyone from my home area." Huntress said which confused Emerald and Cedric greatly.

"What kind of condition? Though I won't be able to tag along since I finally made my appointment with the therapist." He said.

"Oh really?, well makes things simple then, I mentioned you two and a few Wood Nymph daughters were interested in meeting you two, guess I'll have to let them know that we will be missing one male." Huntress said while Azure looks at Cedric.

"Wow, guess you really are going through with this huh?, well not bad, step in the right direction more or less, and since it would be a few days before we get back, might as well see how well the therapy does when we get back." Azure said but Lillum grins.

"Actually Azy, thanks to the fast travel system here, once we get to Huntress's home, we can set up a travel door near her place and we can come and go as we please so instead of hours, it would just take a few minutes to get there and back for people around our sizes." Lillum said to remind everyone about the fast travel system that was here.

"Oh yeah, that will save traveling time like a lot." Finn said.

"Yup, so you can see your bondmate at any time Finny, just think, a fast travel point to Bubblegum's place and just a few steps away to Huntress's home… makes the lost distant relationship now a breeze." Lillum said while she grins at Finn in a teasing way.

Finn blushes a bit as Huntress chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you're getting the therapy Cedric. Sorry that you'll miss the fun though." Maite said.

"Eh, I'm not worried. I just want my problem fixed and finally I can move on. Middleton men like me take their commitment seriously." Cedric said.

"I see, well guess that means I better live up to my end of the deal if these sessions go well." Azure said with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed though I do want to ask you something, Azure." Cedric said.

Emerald blinks when he heard that and thought it was Azure supposedly ratting Cedric out though Azure looks curious.

"What?" Azure asked when she looks at the reverse werewolf.

Cedric though lightly blushes.

"Well despite that I'll be taking those sessions but when you come back, I was wondering if you… want to catch a movie or something." He said making others blink in surprise.

Did Cedric ask her out?

Azure looked surprised and smirks.

"Cedric, are you asking me out on a date?" Azure said while she had a teasing look in her eyes.

Cedric blushes a bit.

"Yeah… I am."

Azure chuckles while she looks amused by that.

"Alright, I'm a woman of my word, if you go to those sessions and learn how to keep yourself under control, I'll go on a few dates with you, don't be too surprised if I have fun with others though since you would be having a lot of fun with others here." Azure said when she gave Cedric that reminder.

This time Cedric smirks.

"Believe me Azure, I know. But I still plan to be the best guy for you."

"I see, well better play nice really well, I'll show you a good time later if you do." Azure said with a small smile on her face when this was going well.

Seeing that smile caused Cedric to be calm before he grabs her hand.

"It's a deal." He said before kissing it.

Azure blinks at the gesture while others chuckle at that and Huntress cleared her throat.

"Alright, now that we got this out of the way, is anyone else staying behind or is everyone else following me to my home?" Huntress said when she looks at everyone else.

Minus Cedric, no one else said anything which meant that they were ready to go.

"Alright, lets get going then so we can get a fast travel door set up while Cedric here goes to his appointment." Huntress said when she gestured for everyone to follow her to the hanger where the bus was.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves everyone." Cedric said before he starts to leave the group.

After Cedric left the group, Emerald looks at Azure.

"Hey just in case, where is Ben?, normally he would be with you Azure." Emerald said while Azure looks at Emerald.

"Oh Ben is with his pack for now, had to bring him back to them for a bit, had a little more fun with some of the males there and came back, pretty sure Ben will pop up sooner or later if he tracks my scent here so I doubt we need to worry much." Azure said while she didn't seem too worried.

Marceline chuckles.

"Either that or some of the other candy corn wolves will follow you. Let's hope you're new boyfriend isn't the jealous type."

"Well considering he will get more pussy sooner or later, pretty sure he can't complain if I get dicked by many large cocks monsters and humanoids." Azure bluntly said while she smirks at Marceline more.

Marceline chuckles.

"Fair enough. Just don't get too surprised if he gets a harem."

"Eh, I got a pack of Candy Corn Wolves at my beck and call now so technically got my pick of the fun wolves there so not jealous if Cedric gets a harem, after all I can't exactly say its bad when I'm technically going with the flow like you, Maite, Lillum, and… maybe with Bubblegum?... still wondering if she will go for Emerald or Cedric or could be just having fun with all the guys here… wonder when she will have Fun with Finn." Azure said while she chuckles a bit at the looks on Finn and Bubblegum's face.

Said duo was blushing brightly after hearing that making Huntress chuckle.

"Guess we'll find out later but for now, let's get going so Finn and I can do our test."

"R-Right." Bubblegum said before she leads the group to the bus and after it drove off, the scene went to Cedric a few minutes later while he waits in some kind of lobby while he waits for a receptionist to call his name.

"Cedric Middleton?... the therapist will see you now." The receptionist said in a dull tone to her voice while she looks at Cedric.

Cedric sweatdrops at the tone but chose not to say anything.

"Thank you." He said before getting and heads for the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a long hallway that had many therapist offices inside, he went to the number for the office he was sent to and when he entered he saw to some surprise a hedgehog woman who oddly looked a LOT like Maite add more blue to her quills then Maite's pink but unlike Maite this hedgehog humanoid was more shapely and was wearing a nice looking suit with a skirt instead of pants while she sat at a small table and she noticed Cedric.

"Oh hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Rachel, I'll be your therapist this evening." The woman said while she smiles at Cedric more with a kind look on her face.

Cedric blinked but did like what he saw.

"Hello, I'm Cedric. Sorry if I asked this but are you related to another hedgehog humanoid name Maite?"

"Maite?... hmmm… maybe, she live in a village of Muradurs?, is daughter of the chief?, has more pink Quills to my bluish ones?" Rachel asked while she wondered why Cedric asked that.

Cedric blinked a bit.

"Uh… yeah exactly how you said it."

"Oh yeah, that's her, well you could say I'm her cousin, not many hedgehog like humanoids and they are pretty rare, most of the time you just see smaller braindead hedgehog like creatures that are just as big as my head so if you find family you remember them, I'm from the moms side of the family, Maite's mother is the sister to my father and when she moved to marry the chief of the marauder village, we kept in touch though we lost contact after Maite's mother mentioning a job in the Candy Kingdom with Maite but I never saw her around town much, in fact I thought I was seeing things a few times when I thought I saw her running by a few times but we never had the chance to talk since I'm normally in my office." Rachel said while she explained the resemblance.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before he sits down.

"I see… well to help with your curiosity, who you saw was Maite. Met her when we applied to be Bubblegum's assistance which by the way we pass. She does have a boyfriend who's forming a harem."

"I see… I heard rumors about that but didn't think she was involved… is this guy treating her well?" Rachel asked while she moved to sit in front of Cedric in her own chair.

Cedric chuckles.

"If you met him, you can see that he's treating her well."

"I see, and your body language shows you're not lying so I have no reason to doubt you so I'm glad she found someone… though you may have to bring him here so I can see how well he is for her." Rachel said while she had a smile on her face… was she already reading Cedric with body language right now?

"Wow, you must be pretty good at what you do if you can read my body like that." Cedric said.

"Well I can read much more as well… was trained to see every kind of tell and well… I can tell that you're fighting back an erection right now since you are pantless, not the first wolfman who came here in the nude more or less." Rachel said when she smirks at Cedric a bit in a teasing way.

Cedric blinks a bit in surprise when he realized he was found out.

"Oops." He said as he chuckled nervously.

"No worries, there are no rules about me having fun with my clients later as long as I'm not on the clock, I can keep my business life separate from my personal life, anyway we should get started so we can get to the root of your issues, says here on this small file that you helped fill out, you have anger issues and what not and you want to be able to get them under control… is that correct?" Rachel said while she leaned back in her chair and got in her therapist mode for now.

Cedric sighs a bit.

"Yeah I do. Worried that my issue is affecting my life and I just want it gone."

"Well thats what I'm here to help with, getting that anger under control, and I know a few methods that may help… heard from around town you like to flirt and what now so I'll make you a deal since you are cute… you tell me one emotional thing that is bothering you and I will do one act or action for you no matter what order you give as long as its not an evil one." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Cedric, who blushes from being called cute, was a bit surprised when he heard that.

"Seriously?"

"Its an unorthodox method but it helps with some of my clients, think of it as giving them a treat of sorts after they do something that they are uncomfortable with, incentive to spill a secret or two." Rachel said while she didn't give much info… confidential was a serious matter after all but general stuff was OK to talk about.

Cedric was quiet for a bit.

"Well… if you want to know. I thought that I… loved someone but then she ended up betraying me."

"Really?, how so?" Rachel said while she got ready to take notes with a recorder and a notepad with a pen for good measure.

Cedric sighs for a bit.

"Well… I was younger and I was head over heels for this girl who was a red cat. Thought she was someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Then one day… I saw her cheating on me with another guy."

"I see, was there any reason why she did that?, maybe there was some kind of story for that that you didn't hear?, not like I'm trying to defend her but maybe it was a one time thing… maybe she was drunk?, under some kind of influence, etc… point is did you stay long enough to listen at least or is that when your anger got the better of you for the first time and you couldn't stop it from driving your actions?... again I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm just wanting the full picture so I can understand more." Rachel asked while she scribbles on her notepad.

"A bit of both. I was angry but the reason why she cheated on me was because I was trying to respect boundaries and I was making her feel impatient." Cedric said.

"I see… *Makes various notes*... so in a nutshell this was the trigger for your anger and now you can't keep it in check as easily?... maybe you think like, if I wasn't so… restrictive of myself, maybe things would have been different?... well if you want to know what I think…. I believe your ex was a straight up bitch from that story, unless she had a different reason that actually made her sympathetic, I can't think otherwise, you however… are grade A stupid for letting what happened get the better of you… you want my honest opinion, I think you should just be yourself, not let others influence what you think is right or wrong… after all from what my notes say, you have plenty of fun here with many women from what I can tell yet you hold back on your feelings for some, personally I believe you should be more outgoing and honest instead of letting that bitch win mentally, after all if you are not really happy, who would win in the end?" Rachel said while she looks Cedric in the eyes.

Cedric was surprised at the honest opinion but did frown but not towards Rachel.

"Well I don't want _**her**_ to win. It's just I'm afraid to get hurt again despite the fact I actually asked this one girl out before coming here."

"Interesting… mind explaining more about this girl you asked out?, and if you asked her out, will she really harm you?, seems to me if she agreed to go on a date later, maybe she really cares for you or is at least giving you a chance… have you been fully honest with her?... romances and what not is a two way street and keeping secrets like this won't be good in the long run." Rachel said while she relaxed in her chair.

Cedric was a bit quiet for a moment.

"Well… her name's Azure and ironically enough… she's a cat humanoid but with a different fur color. She's actually the reason why I'm here." He said before telling Rachel about Azure.

"I see, looks like emotions aside, seems you have a thing for felines hehe… and from what I heard, seems she cares about you in her own way, after all not many would have you come here unless they have a good reason to do so… I mean I'm here to help people with mental damage, not harm them." Rachel said when she gave Cedric a gentle smile.

"Right. I just hope with your help, I can be able to handle my emotions better." Cedric said.

"No worries, we can take things one step at a time and right now we have 50 minutes to go for your time in my office, and to show I'm a woman of my word, do you have a request for me to do for you since I did open an old emotional wound just now." Rachel said when she smiles at Cedric and paused the recorder for privacy now.

Cedric was thoughtful for a bit.

"For a starting point… we could make out for a bit."

Rachel blinks a bit when she heard that and giggles.

"Really?... most clients would rather I get more… intense, but alright, we can start with that, though since I doubt it would last long, might as well give a kiss as a freebie and give you another chance to give a command after you get done with that… for now though… better sit back and relax then." Rachel said when she got up from the chair she was on and approached Cedric with swaying hips.

Cedric liked what he was seeing as he sits back and relaxes while watching Rachel.

When she approached him, she sat on one of his thighs and used a hand to pet Cedric's head to sooth him before she gave a few gentle kisses to his maw like mouth and made one more intense so she could have her tongue poke Cedric's lips like she was asking permission for her tongue to enter his mouth.

Cedric didn't need to be asked as he opens his mouth and had his tongue wrapped around Rachel's tongue before he held her and kissed her back.

Rachel moans into the kiss for a bit while she raked her hands on Cedric's chest to get him worked up when she felt his muscles and like what she felt.

Cedric moans into the kiss before he had his hands on Rachel's ass and gave them a good squeeze as he kissed her more.

Rachel moans into the kiss before she pulled away from it to smile at Cedric.

"So… whats your first real order for me?" Rachel said while she grins at Cedric… seems she did have quite some relations to Maite because she had large breasts that rivaled Maites and they were pressing into his chest so…

Cedric did like looking at Rachel's breasts.

"Hmmm, I would like a blowjob but also for you to use your breasts."

Rachel chuckles at that when she got off Cedric's lap.

"Very well… please lay back while I get comfy." Rachel said while she starts to unbutton her shirt.

Cedric was feeling excited as he gets comfy on the couch.

This resulted in Rachel unbuttoning the upper part of her suit and her breasts spilled free from their confines and they looked a bit bigger than Maite's cup size and though not as perky, looked firm still and Rachel left the upper part mostly on so only her breasts were seen and she smirks at Cedric when she looks down to see his erection.

"My my, what a big cock you have." Rachel said when she saw how large Cedric was.

Cedric chuckled.

"All the more to please you with my dear." He said with a smirk.

"Indeed… but for a later time, for now, its time for me to please you." Rachel said before she got on her knees and after she opened her mouth, starts her work with getting Cedric's cock lubed when she sucked on it hard while she barely gagged on the cock surprisingly enough… guess she had practice with large sized lovers or something.

Cedric, though surprised and impressed, shudders before he let out a pleased groan as he was enjoying the feel of Rachel's mouth on his cock.

Rachel gave Cedric an eye smile while she worked to get more of Cedric's cock into her mouth, she gagged a bit a few times but it didn't slow her down much while she worked to get Cedric's cock more and more lubed before she pulled her head off Cedric's cock for a moment and moved to have her breasts near Cedric's dick and smothered them in the soft breasts for a moment so Cedric could enjoy the feeling, his augmented cock looked like it could barely get by the large breasts that Rachel had and she smirks when the head and a bit of Cedric's cock was pointing at her.

"Oh fuck." Cedric groans as he enjoys this feeling before he uses one hand to pet Rachel's head.

Rachel smiles a bit before she moved her breasts up and down while she opened her mouth and licked the head of Cedric's cock to help him feel good.

Cedric groans again as he was enjoying this pleasure.

"F-Fuck Rachel. Your breasts feel so good."

Rachel keeps on moving her breasts and stopped licking the head of Cedric's cock.

"Thank you, many clients do enjoy my work both with talking and helping the client relax, why do you think this building required an ID to get into?" Rachel explained, and while odd for first timers… well… Cedric at this moment was glad he got that ID thing since getting in Bubblegum's employment got him a pretty detailed ID to boot so he could get in places in the castle… and here it seems before Rachel moved to get Cedric out of his thoughts when she opened her mouth and took the head of his cock into it and she starts to suck him off again while moving her breasts at a faster rate.

"Oh fuck." Cedric groans again before moaning as he relaxes himself and lets Rachel continue her work.

This went on for a bit while Cedric watched as Rachel moved her breasts more on his cock while she sucked it pretty hard as well and Cedric could feel his orgasm about to hit him pretty fast to boot… either this was that one shot thing again or Rachel was just that good, either way Cedric had enough time for one good thought as this all happened.

' _Damn… she's very good. Glad she's my therapist.'_ Cedric thought.

Rachel was no mind reader, she saw Cedric looking at her more and she moved to suck and please Cedric's cock more and more until…

Cedric lightly tossed his head back as he groans a bit loud before climaxing in Rachel's mouth.

Rachel's cheeks puffed a bit from the amount flowing into her mouth but she quickly adapts and starts to drink the load as best as she could while some sperm leaked onto her breasts when she couldn't take it all and waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm.

Cedric grunts as he continues to climax for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

Rachel then licked Cedric's cock clean after she swallowed the remaining load in her mouth and she pulled her mouth of Cedric's cock to speak with him.

"Now then… how was that?, you are more relaxed yes?" Rachel said while she smiles gently at a panting Cedric.

Cedric blushes at the smile as he panted for a bit.

"Y-Yeah… Very relaxed."

"Good." Rachel said before she stands up and surprisingly used a spell to clean her body off and she moved to button her shirt up.

"Then we can get to the next question and maybe I can reward you again for being a good boy and telling me your troubles." Rachel said with a smile on her face when she moved to get back in her chair.

That made Cedric feel excited.

"Oh yeah. I am in your hands."

"Good… now for my next question…" Rachel said before the scene went to Bubblegum and the others as they park the bus at Huntress's forest treeline and everyone was getting off the bus.

* * *

**Ooo/ Huntress's forest/ Entryway into forest/ Bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, Huntress, Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Azure**

"Sorry about the lack of a path for the bus Bubblegum, should have filled you in on this since we need to walk a bit to get to my place." Huntress said while she looks at Bubblegum and the others while Emerald helped Lillum, Maite, and Marceline off the bus while he helped Azure off as well since Cedric wasn't around… hey no one said he couldn't be nice to all ladies just for being a gentleman.

"No worries Huntress Wizard. Gives me an idea to help improve the bus." Bubblegum said.

"Right, anyway if you'll follow me, and stick near Finn and I, we should get there fine, try and not get lost, this forest is massive and unless you know where you are going, you may not like where you end up, remember the Mandragoras I talked about?" Huntress said when she looks at the group.

"Uh… I think so… think they paralyze people for mating reasons?" Emerald said while Huntress nods her head.

"Yeah, in a basic way thats what they do, they can be reasoned with but they won't hesitate to stun stragglers if they are watching us now… all I'm saying is stick nearby since if you get lost you could wind up at a village of theirs… and while I say village I just mean a herd of them who normally set up shop near various parts of the forest, trust me its not as complex as I make it sound, just stay near me while we are here and we will be fine." Huntress said while she gestured for everyone to follow her as she entered the forest.

Everyone else made sure to be on guard before they follow Huntress and Finn through the woods.

Thankfully there was plenty of shade for Marceline so she wouldn't get burned even thought she has some gear on.

Add to that, Emerald had a few tentacles over Marceline to act like a large faux umbrella when he had the tentacles interlock to do so and Emerald smiles at Marceline as he walked next to her, he even used tentacles to move branches out of the way for Lillum and even gave Maite a chair every now and then since she was the only not floater or flyer of Emerald's ladies right now, even did the same for Bubblegum so he was technically like transport or shade or just a foliage mover for the group… multitool of sorts given the looks.

Bubblegum blushes at the gesture.

"Thank you Emerald." She said with a smile as Azure continues to follow Finn and HW.

"No problem, hey Huntress, Azure, need a lift?" Emerald said since he was pretty much carrying a lot of ladies, a couple more wouldn't hurt.

Huntress just chuckles lightly at that.

"No need, this is my home turf so I know how to avoid things and travel fast here." Huntress said while Azure shrugged.

"As long as Cedric doesn't find out, sure, doubt he would mind me getting a free ride but unless I see results from that therapy thing, might as well consider him the jealous type." Azure said while she moved to sit on a few tentacles and enjoyed the ride towards Huntress's home.

Finn sweatdrops at the thought.

"Let's just hope he's not the jealous type or it might get ugly."

"Hey pretty sure I could be punched and kicked to near death or die and just revive so as long as Cedric doesn't go too far, I don't mind giving a reminder or two as a warning before I start kicking ass, pretty sure I can either let him blow off steam kicking my ass or I can uppercut him in the maw with my fist." Emerald said with a half lidded look while he moved to avoid some roots as he followed Huntress and Finn while Lillum moved to join Maite and Azure on sitting on a few tentacles while Emerald offered Marceline a seat as well if she wanted a free ride there.

Marceline smirk at the offer before she took the seat as Bubblegum put in her two cents.

"Well I'm sure that the therapist that Cedric is seeing will be of great help. I have heard great things about Dr. Rachel."

"Dr. Rachel?, don't therapists go by their last name?" Emerald said while Maite looked surprised by the name Rachel, not a normally used name after all.

"Not according to Ooobook. She's very single. I haven't met her in person but I've seen her profile pic and surprisingly, she's a hedgehog like you Maite." Bubblegum said.

"Really?... wait… does she have more… blue in her Quills then I do?" Maite asked to be sure of this hedgehog woman.

Bubblegum took a moment to think.

"Actually… yes she does. Do you know her?"

"Well if she is who I think she is, then yeah, Rachel is my cousin, didn't know she worked in your kingdom so I may have to see her if she is the same Rachel we are talking about, she's from my mom's side of the family somewhat, her brother married someone out of he Murader village and my uncle and his wife moved away, guess they moved into the Candy Kingdom or Rachel moved there after so many years… though I'm curious on why Rachel is working as a therapist there, we don't keep in touch but last I remember about 4 years ago, I heard from my uncle that Rachel used to be more or less a thug once, said it was from all the moving around they did and what not, I mean there was this picture showing Rachel in a rather… revealing outfit so I find it a bit hard to believe that she went from someone who would cave someone's skull in to being someone who pretty much helps people mentally, how does she help people?, I mean talking is fine but how come I never heard of her working at the Candy Kingdom before now?... Unless..." Maite said while she just looked straight up confused before she had some kind of idea of her own on something… did Rachel have some kind of thing she did that made her unique to the other therapists or was she one of the few people who just had that profession?

Everyone, who is shocked and curious about Rachel and her possible connection to Maite, wondered what Maite was thinking before Marceline decided to speak up.

"Something on your mind Maite?"

"Well… I'm not sure about how serious she is about this whole therapy thing but if she is using her job for her own end as well… it would make sense if guys like Cedric came to her, I got this one letter now that I'm remembering more and this was two years ago, seems Rachel is trying to find someone to be in a relationship with but most guys or gals just can't keep up with her so she maybe testing people in her own ways on trying to see if they are good enough for her or not… I mean sure it would sound odd but given how strange things have gotten lately… not the strangest." Maite said while Emerald looks confused.

"Wait… why would she use therapy to try and find a guy?... wouldn't she have better luck in just going to a club or something?, and considering I came from a village where we have Minerva bots pretty much checking our health physically and mentally, isn't that well… morally wrong?... think it was something Minerva said when she was with a client who wanted to try and date her once… think it was… was… her being impartial?... no… thats not it, think it has something to do with not taking advantage of a patient or something." Emerald said while he looks a bit confused when he had trouble remembering the right term for a situation like that.

Finn blinked a bit when he didn't know about that part.

"Okay… Don't know that part but should we be worried for Cedric if this Rachel person is really doing this? I mean I would get very angry if a woman or two took advantage of me."

"Uh… dude… I heard many women take advantage of you because you are a hero, heard even Bubblegum here did so as well thanks to a lot of rumors… like this one thing, not sure if I mentioned it, but heard she tried to revive the dead a few times and even locked people away just for questioning her judgement, but that can't be right since she seems to have a good head on her shoulders." Emerald said while he shakes his head while missing the looks that appeared on Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline's face when they heard that.

Said trio felt awkward as the rest saw those looks.

"Is it true?" Maite said with wide eyes.

Emerald blinks when he heard that and looks at the trio.

"Seriously!?... wow… maybe we should worry for Cedric then... wait… hey Bubblegum, where does Rachel work at exactly?... I actually heard this rumor about one of those mental help places but if this is the one where I'm thinking of… well… we may not have to worry much persay but boy this is going to be awkward to speak about with Maite here." Emerald said while he looked both curious yet flabbergasted that rumor with the revival thing and what not was true.

"Well... I'll need to check my PDA." Bubblegum said before taking out her electric pad.

"Though I want to point out that I only revived the dead one time." She said.

"Uh, twice PB." Finn said.

"It was one time Finn." Bubblegum said.

"But you kept a piece of zombified candy and Cinnamon Bun ate it which caused a second zombie attack." Finn retorted.

Emerald, Maite, and Huntress sweatdrop while Marceline did the same as Emerald looks at her.

"Is there anything else I should know with skeletons in the closet so I don't accidentally wind up on an examination table or something?" Emerald asked since PB seemed a bit… dangerous to him now.

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit though Bubblegum tried to change the subject on the matter.

"Okay everyone, I found where Rachel works. According to the map, her office is…" She said before blinking in surprise.

"...Oh dear." She said.

"What is it?" Maite asked.

"Her office is in the bad part of my kingdom. Though Maite, is this her?" Bubblegum said as she shows Maite Rachel's picture.

Maite looks at the picture while Emerald crossed his arms.

"Yeah thats her, surprised she looks that good in a suit." Maite said while Emerald hums.

"Yeah, could look like a twin… just invert the colors… but if its THAT office place, guess that would help explain the popularity there, heard a rumor or two while I was walking through that section once to get to know the place that one of the workers in that building… *Rewards*... clients for opening up as some kind of perk, not sure if Rachel is doing that but if she is… heard its tier 15 related stuff and if so on a scale of one to obvious, how long can Rachel keep Cedric talking?" Emerald said while Maite looked shocked as Azure shrugged her shoulders.

"Unless there is a time limit… probably like an open book if that is the perk for talking with her." Azure said when she didn't look surprised after hearing that.

"You're not surprised or worried about this Azure? I mean didn't you promise him a date?" Finn said.

Azure rolled her eyes before she looks at Finn.

"Finn, you and Huntress are taking a test to pretty much fuck things with a pulse, females for you and probably both genders for Huntress, same with Maite, Emerald, Lillum,and I within certain tastes and Cedric as well, if I get jealous because Cedric gets his dick wet with another female then I would be pretty stupid to do so since not only is having sex daily a requirement here given what we hired people would have to do, but if Cedric can't last long enough to go for multiple women, then that is what would get me irritated since if Cedric couldn't get it up after he had fun with other women, that would be the piss off factor for me, Emerald here can pretty much last long so if Cedric really can't last long enough against multiple women, he can't complain if I have fun with Emerald or other men here or there, would be hypocritical if he complains in many ways, if Cedric wants to date me, I don't mind giving him a chance since we are all pretty much swingers so who cares if we fuck other people or creatures, doesn't mean I love any of them, sex is sex and relationships are a seperate matter entirely with us at the moment." Azure said when she brought up a lot of points to counter what Finn said.

Hearing this made Finn shut his mouth since he had no other counter and was now feeling a bit of a hypocrite considering what he and Huntress will do.

Some sweatdropped at the argument.

"R-Right… but I think what Finn means is that if Cedric made a deal to go on a date with you, won't there be issues since Cedric would be vising Rachel daily?" Emerald said while Azure shrugged her shoulders.

"Well its going to take more then one session to prove to me that Cedric changed for the better, a Castle wasn't built in a day after all." Azure said while Bubblegum chuckles.

"H-Hehe… aint that the truth." Bubblegum said when she remembered how hard it was to build the Candy Kingdom.

"...Right… anyway like I said, could care less if Cedric fucks other women, don't mind going on a few dates with him, but if he gets tired with one session with one woman, doubt he can complain if I have fun with others, simple as that." Azure said while she relaxed on her faux seat.

Everyone blinked at Azure's attitude and though they don't believe that Azure was heartless, they wonder if Cedric is really going the mile to date her.

Though that wouldn't be known yet, the group made it to Huntress's home and Huntress gestured for the group to look around the… lacking place.

"Welcome to my home, help yourselves to whatever." Huntress said while everyone sweatdrops at how… empty Huntress's home was, even the game console and TV were busted and what not…

"Well… this is… a nice home." Bubblegum said as she tried to be nice.

"Thanks." Huntress said while Lillum looks around.

"Well… not much inside… mind if I just use the doorway here to set up the fast travel door?, we can head back and what not after we get the test for you and Finn out of the way, though the bus would be left behind unless someone drives it back." Lillum said while Huntress shrugged.

"Just make sure to not block my home and your good." Huntress said while Lillum nods, she entered the home and after finding a place that wouldn't be an issue to block, she made a door of wood from an entryway and after some chanting, a leaf icon appeared on the door.

"There, fast travel point is set up." Lillum said as everyone entered and when Lillum opened the door and everyone entered, they were in the sex dungeon and the leaf doorway was next to the Treefort Fast travel door.

"Whoa…" Finn said as he was surprised at the doorway before blushing at the sex dungeon.

"Hehe, yeah, anyway now that we have this set up, why don't we get some lunch before we head back to Huntress's place, shouldn't be an issue and just to make things easy, I made a fast travel door to Bubblegum's room for various reasons here, not only so Bubblegum can have an easier time getting to the fast travel hall but so that we don't have to walk up so many stairs and what not." Lillum said since the dungeon was pretty deep in the castle.

"I can also set up a fast travel door behind the throne so that we can get there in a flash and in case of emergencies, Bubblegum can escape the castle without much issue and she can even have her people come here to escape since the more doors here, the more fast travel points there are so not much issue in terms of evacuations." Lillum said when she gave Bubblegum that suggestion for the throne room… everyone pretty much meets up there so should make sense to have the fast travel doors easy to reach from the throne room as well.

Bubblegum was thoughtful to the idea.

"Hmmm, that would actually be very helpful."

"Right… anyway given that we are eating lunch, we may run into Cedric since its been awhile since we saw him." Emerald said when he points out the time on the demonic clock and it has been awhile since they left the kingdom.

Everyone sees the clock and judging on the time, Cedric would be done with his appointment right now.

This resulted in everyone walking upwards through the dungeon… though to everyone's confusion, as they approach the kitchen… they saw a second Marceline there?... was that one of her clones?

"Huh Marcy? Is that one of your clones?" Finn said with a confused look.

"Yeah I believe so… hey other me what are you doing here?" Marceline said which got the clones attention… but oddly enough the clone rushed to cover Marceline's mouth and shushed her before gesturing for everyone to be quiet but look into the kitchen… everyone was surprised but when they peaked inside… they saw to their shock and double shock for those who knew… they saw the other Marceline clone carefully feeding Neddy of all people soup inside of the kitchen… seems like a lot of things were moved around to give Neddy room so he could fit and while he looked nervous, the Marceline in front of him who fed him gave him a patient look while she fet him a bit more so he would be a bit at ease while she repeats the calming song a few times to show that everything was alright.

Everyone was shocked at the sight especially Bubblegum when she sees her brother in the kitchen for the first time as Neddy cautiously ate the soup.

This caused the group and the clone of Marceline to move away while she explained things out of Neddy's earshot.

"Sorry about that, main me, just didn't want Neddy to freak out, took us awhile to even get him up here, were trying to get him used to being out of that room for a bit… not only that we are getting a bit stir crazy down there since we have nothing much to do down there besides have sex 24/7, a few Banana guards came by and said if we wanted the alterations done to allow the other clone and I to live there in a decent room, we have to have Neddy out of there as well so he doesn't freak out and well this is a start of sorts." The Clone said when she explained why Neddy was out of the room, it was to help build Neddy's courage somewhat.

Everyone nods in understanding.

"I see… well thank you for doing this and sorry." Bubblegum said.

"Eh no worries, sorry for the surprise but were trying to get Neddy more… open if thats the right word I can use… if you want something from the kitchen one of you can come in and we can see how Neddy reacts but only one person… and since this guy here is pretty much in a relationship with our creator, might as well be him first to ease Neddy in on strangers." The clone said while Emerald points at himself when the clone looks at him.

"Me?, wouldn't Finn be a better person to get used to?, I mean didn't he meet Neddy before?" Emerald asked since Finn may have met Neddy before… given the context and how long Finn know Bubblegum, couldn't blame him for thinking that.

"Well yeah but it was one time and that was years ago. Beside, Marcy's clone is right since you're dating the real Marceline and I guess you're somewhat close to PB." Finn said.

"Well… true… though just in case better watch out if things get hairy… PB, you may want to come with just in case." Emerald said since he didn't want to spook Neddy and the more familiar people with Neddy the better to get him relaxed.

"Alright." Bubblegum said before she was the first to enter the kitchen in a calming way.

This caused the clone with the soup and Neddy to notice and while Neddy jolts from the footsteps, he calmed down when he saw his sister and smiles at her.

Bubblegum smiles as she got closer to the duo.

"Hi Neddy. Are you enjoying the soup?"

Though Neddy didn't really react, Marceline herself entered the kitchen and that caused Neddy to look at Marceline and smiles at her a moment later while the other clone came in, seems Neddy was pretty cool with Marceline and her clones now.

"Okay, so far so good." Real Marceline said.

"You said it. Now let's bring in the baby daddy." One of the clones said.

That caused Neddy some confusion when he heard that, he didn't understand the conversation itself but when Marceline exits… she came back in while her arms were wrapped around someone's arm and that arm led to a nervous Emerald who looked at Neddy and he gave a nervous grin.

"H-Hello…?" Emerald said while he waved at Neddy and… Neddy shrieked and curled up into a ball since Emerald was pretty much blocking the only exit big enough for Neddy to go through and Emerald sweatdropped.

"Err… was the wave a bit much?" Emerald said while he worried he came on too strong for the frightened Neddy.

"No no. He's trying to get used to new people." Bubblegum said before she pets Neddy.

"It's okay Neddy. He's a friend." She said before singing her soothing song.

Neddy however keeps on shaking while Emerald tried to think of something and he had an idea of sorts.

"Hey Marceline, mind following my lead and PB, get Neddy to look over here alright?" Emerald said while he had a smile on his face.

Marceline was confused as was Bubblegum before she was able to have Neddy look at Emerald.

Though Neddy was confused, he saw Emerald move and kiss Marceline on the lips gently much to his surprise since Marceline did that with him earlier and that royally confused him which caused him to tilt his head and wondered how Marceline would react… getting kissed was a nice move but doesn't she do the kissing?... does Neddy kiss someone?

Marceline again didn't know why but didn't mind as she returns the kiss.

' _Huh? Is this Emerald's way of showing that he's friendly?'_ Bubblegum thought.

Though after Emerald pulled away from the kiss, he looks at Neddy while he held Marceline's waist.

"Hehe… see Neddy… I'm friendly… doubt Marceline would let me get this close if she wasn't cool with that right?" Emerald said in a calm tone while he gently hugged Marceline's body.

Neddy was still confused as real Marceline chuckles.

"It's true Neddy. Emerald wouldn't hurt a fly." She said.

"Yeah, pretty sure the fly would kill me first before I could even defend myself." Emerald joked which made him, Marceline, and the clones laugh or giggle a bit at the joke.

Most though sweatdropped at the joke though luckily Neddy seemed to calm down if Marceline was okay with Emerald.

This seemed to go well so Emerald had an idea again.

"Oh hold on a sec." Emerald said before he ran out of the room, he came back in with Lillum and Maite this time after a minute and before Neddy could panic, Emerald had Maite and Lillum kiss Marceline's cheeks since that seemed to work well with getting Neddy to know they were friendly.

Neddy blinked again at the new people but since they just kissed Marceline's cheeks, guess that means they are friendly too.

This caused Emerald to grin while he looks at Maite and Lillum.

"Seems Neddy is alright with you two now… want to try and pet him?, I would try but… he may not be ready for contact with guys yet… or… wait, can he tell gender apart?" Emerald said when he wondered if Neddy can even understand what was going on or what even gender was… from what he heard the Candy Dragon never talked with anyone or anything so who knows how much Neddy even knows on well… anything.

"Not to worry, Neddy can tell the difference. Even if he hasn't been outside, he can tell." Bubblegum said.

"I see… well still he may not like contact with guys yet so better one step at a time, still we should get the others here to show that they are friendly so…" Emerald said before he walked out and came back in with Azure, Finn, and Huntress.

"Alright, before Neddy freaks out, kiss Marceline somewhere and that will get Neddy calmed down pretty fast." Emerald said to the trio while Neddy did look nervous… he wasn't freaking out when he looks at the trio… yet… he did look like his shaking was getting worse quickly when he saw the three newcomers.

Finn didn't know why but he didn't want Neddy to be scared before he kissed Marceline on the cheek.

Neddy seemed calm when he saw Finn do that.

Though Marceline smirked before she gave Finn a light kiss on the lips before she moved to kiss Azure on the lips and then Huntress as well for a moment, Azure and Huntress didn't have much of a reaction… Finn on the other hand…

Finn was blushing like a tomato as he couldn't believe he got kissed by his friend.

The only time Marceline kissed him was on the cheek.

Granted the situation got Neddy to calm down greatly but this was still a shocker for Finn who was mostly silent now and Emerald looks at the others.

"Alright… lets get some lunch and hopefully we can think of a plan when we get back to Huntresses forest." Emerald said while he grins at everyone while the clones were out of the loop for the moment.

"Huh? What plan are you talking about?" Clone #1 said with a confused look.

"Huh?, don't you know?, well in a nutshell…" Emerald said before he explained the hiring, how Finn and Huntress were last in the list, and now they were going back to Huntress's forest after they had lunch.

"Oh now I get it." The clone said as she and the other clone nods her head.

"Yeah, anyway its nice to meet you two, sorry for not introducing myself sooner, didn't know you two were made." Emerald said when he walked to the two clones of Marceline with a smile on his face.

"Oh not to worry. Bonnie filled us in about everything. Though you're definitely hot." The clone said as the duo liked what they saw.

Emerald chuckles at that while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, thanks, you two are not bad looking yourselves, then again you were made to look like Marceline who could be a Globbess herself so its like Globbesses times three hehe, I won't lie, if you saw me before this transformation thanks to this, you may not say I was as good looking as before." Emerald said when he showed the two clones the amulet of the Nightosphere which caused them to look stunned at the sight.

"A-Are you wearing dad's amulet?!" The two clones said unison.

Emerald jolts at that and he chuckles nervously.

"Y-Yeah… didn't PB mention that?, thought she would have told you two if you two live here with Neddy to keep you in the loop or something." Emerald said while he looks at Bubblegum to see what was going on.

Bubblegum facepalm herself.

"Sorry… I forgot that part."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles when the clones were looking him up and down with curious looks.

"W-Well… guess I should start from the beginning." Emerald said before he explained how he accidentally got Marceline knocked up thanks to Bubblegum and Lillum, in case that part wasn't mentioned… then the trip to the Nightosphere, the transformation with the restricted amulet, his fun with Marceline and Lillum in the middle of that and outlasting both, pretty much everything.

"...So after that, we came back to Ooo and I had more fun with Maite when she weirdly met us in the nude for some reason." Emerald said when he remembered getting hugged by Maite while she was naked but never heard the reason why for that.

Maite was blushing in embarrassment.

"It was after my test and I was just told you were back." She said.

"And you never felt a breeze before hugging me?... well I wasn't complaining when I made you squirm." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice when he looks at Maite.

Maite was blushing brightly as most chuckled.

"Damn… wish I was there to see it." One clone said.

"Yeah… though can't believe dad got you to wear the amulet. Then again He's always trying to force me… er, the boss here to wear it." The other clone said as she points at real Marceline.

"I see… well pretty sure we can all say in agreement that better for me to have it since I haven't gone mad… then again to answer the first clones question I don't mind making a repeat by having my way with Maite on a table here so guess part of my morals got tossed in exchange hehe." Emerald said when he grins at the first clone.

The first chuckles as she was liking Emerald.

"True that. Least you're handling it better than Finny here." She said.

"Really?... I may have forgotten some things thanks to how hectic some things were but you wore the amulet Finn?" Emerald said while Finn had a somewhat haunted look in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Finn said while Huntress pats him on the back.

"I-I see… a-anyway after we eat and get Finn and Huntress tested, maybe I could hang out with you two clones if you need a break and I can help you relax, you two are technically Marceline after all so can't say I don't care for you two… I can even do this as well." Emerald said when he summoned two magically made clones and they grin at the Marceline clones while Neddy, though spooked at the lightshow, looked confused when he looks at the three Emeralds and looked confused on who the real Emerald was and wiped his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The two Marceline clones blinked in surprise.

"Whoa… Now this is a type of surprise that I like." The first clone said as she and the second one grins at the two Emerald clones.

The two Emerald clones grin as they look at the Marceline clones.

"And hopefully we will be a surprise you two will enjoy, unfortunately the boss's spell won't last too long, about an hour or two with how much energy he packed into us so while he can summon us, we don't last as long as two perfect beauties like yourself." The first Emerald clone said while the other nods his head in agreement.

The two clones pout.

"Man… that sucks." The duo said.

"Hey don't worry, our memories go to the boss so he can summon us again… either that or get his lazy ass to train with that spell or learn a more permanent skill to make clones that actually last." Emerald clone two said while Emerald got a tick mark on his head.

"Oi, I just learned the spell RECENTLY… I can only practice so much and pack so much energy into you guys before you start to get unstable and blow up like bombs… you want to blow up in these beauties faces?" Emerald said when he glared at the complaining clone with the whole time limit complaint.

"No…" One Emerald clone said.

"Good, now either shut it with the whole lazy ass thing or I'll stop with the cloning spell until I find a new way to make you guys… I got plenty of ways to please ladies and don't exactly need your help to do so and since you two are me… you know that I'm not bluffing… not trying to be an ass but you guys are complaining WAY too much about my lack of talent with cloning spells… so zip it or no more fun times for you guys." Emerald said when he glared at the clones who leaned back from Emerald when he looked like he would burn them with his glare alone.

"Geeze okay man. Just put your head in a freezer and chill." One clone said.

Emerald rolled his eyes before he looks at the Marceline clones.

"Anyway… Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass here are pretty much at your disposal until we get back… don't hold back on doing whatever… time limit aside… they can last." Emerald said while he grins at the Marceline clones.

The Marceline clones chuckled.

"Oh trust me, we don't know the meaning of holding back." One of them said while grinning.

That caused the clones to grin though one sweatdropped when he had a bad feeling he may want to vanish before his time limit was up.

Though after that, the group had a large meal and Neddy was fed a bit more by one of the Marceline clones and with the Emerald clones staying behind, the Emerald clone, Tweedle Dee, for now, was waving goodbye as they head to the throne room.

"Don't worry, we will get Neddy back to his room safe and sound, only a Grade A dumbass would try and harm him with us around." Tweedle Dee said while he grins at the Marceline clones and Tweedle Dumbass.

"Damn straight. If we can protect our women, then we can protect this guy from anything." Tweedle Dumbass said.

"Right, see you later Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumbass, better earn better nicknames from the memories I get from you two later or by the time we get back." Emerald said before he and everyone else left Neddy and the clones alone.

"D-Dumbass?" Tweedle Dumbass said while Tweedle Dee chuckles.

"Hey you did call him a lazy ass, I mean we are Emerald so you know better than to insult ourself after all… anyway ladies lets get Neddy home and we can get to know one another." Tweedle Dee said when he placed his hands on the clone ladies waists and had them float by his side as he and Neddy who followed the clone ladies mainly, walked away from Tweedle Dumbass while his eye twitched.

"That cheeky…" The clone said before he follows the trio and Neddy.

The scene then went back to Huntress and the others as they exit her house, a doorway was set up behind the throne so it was simple to get back to Huntress's home area.

"Man its nice to fast travel." Emerald said when he looks around and saw that barely any time passed for the group thanks to how easy the travel system was now.

"Couldn't agree more. Imagine having to walk that much." Finn said.

"Well we would have strong legs then if we walked everywhere." Huntress pointed out before she looks at the group.

"Alright, the place we are going to head towards is actually close by, again stick close to me and let me do the talking with the Trents when we get to their gathering area, they are pretty territorial so it was hard for me to talk them into letting outsiders walk in like this." Huntress said while she gestured for the group to follow her again.

The group nods to Huntress before they followed her while being careful as they don't want to get caught or get attacked by something.

This allowed the group to was through the forest while after some times, some of the group felt like they were being watched and Emerald had Maite and Marceline stick by him just in case while the group followed Huntress more until they approach a massive clearing with plenty of trees and large treestumps here and there… though the weird thing was that there was no fallen trees near the stumps.

"Huh?... Is this the place? There's no one here besides us." Marceline said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Huntress Cryptically said before a deep voice was heard from all around the group.

" **Indeed…"** A booming voice said which caused many besides Huntress to get on guard while many of the treestumps shake and rattle before they actually start to move and turn in place while their roots moved like they were swimming in the earth without shifting the ground… like the dirt was water to the treestumps and when they turned to face the group, they saw large faces on the treestumps behind some of the tall trees, were large bipedial like tree monsters who look down at the group though they didn't do much aside from come out of hiding.

And to some surprise, many women, either barely clothed, nude, or just wore leaves were sitting on the tree like creatures heads, moving to get up off the treestump like beings on the ground, or even coming from the treetops while Huntress looks at the group she came with.

"Let me introduce you guys to the Trents, Ents, and the Wood Nymph and Nymph Hybrids of this area." Huntress said while she had a calm look on her face.

"Whoa… kinda reminds me of this old book Simon read to me. Don't remember the title but it involved a group of warriors. But there were walking trees in the story." Marceline said.

" **I believe it was J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote a series that dealt with destroying a magical ring in a volcano."** One of the Treestump creatures said… or was it a treestump Creature?... when one of them turned, this one had an actual tree instead of a stump above the face while Huntress turned and bowed to the being.

"Hello Grandfather Oak, thank you for gathering many for this unique kind of meeting." Huntress said to the being… wait… Grandfather!?

"W-Wait… he's your grandfather?" Maite said with a surprised look.

"Well its a bit complex, actually you could say Bubblegum and I have more in common then many would think… I believe I heard about something called a… Mother Gum was it?... well in this case you can call Grandfather Oak the original being who made Earth and Grass like beings like us… in a sense our source of life, we are not related persay since the bloodline is so diluted but all of us earthly beings, even the Spirit of the Forest, can thank Grandfather Oak here for aiding in our creation, or in the Spirit of the Forests case, the enabler of a physical form for him given the right circumstances, if you want a timeframe, he came into being right when the Premushroom war was near its end." Huntress said while she looks at everyone.

Everyone else was shocked at the info.

"That is… very surprising." Bubblegum said as she couldn't believe there was a being that was like her mother though it's been many years when Bubblegum thought of her.

" **Hohoho… its not that surprising my dear young Gum, after all how do you think each being on Ooo came to be after the Mushroom war?... each being categories by the element had a progenitor that can self reproduce or ensure that they wouldn't be alone for centuries… I mean ask this, would fire elementals come from just fire?... no, Fire elementals require more then just a spark of heat, and water elementals require more then just water… no its the spark of life… no matter how odd one is, the spark of life is pretty much the deciding factor in how a being is created, even for undead beings like your young Vampire Friend here, she has her own kind of spark of life even if she is undead and your friend here with the Amulet of Chaos, though altered, has his own spark thanks to his origins."** Grandfather Oak said while Emerald blinks when he looks at the amulet… Amulet of Chaos?... shouldn't it be Nightosphere?

Everyone blinked a bit in confusion.

"Uh excuse me sir. Isn't it actually the Amulet of the Nightosphere?" Finn said.

" **Actually my dear Human, currently its called the amulet of the Nightosphere, but in the past the Nightosphere was called hell, and its also a rather chaotic place in general… its all a matter of perspective… besides… seems easier on the mouth if it was just called the amulet of chaos right?"** Grandfather Oak said while he sounded amused when he looks at Finn with barely seen eyes that just shimmered with Wisdom and a bit of mischievousness as well which made Huntress chuckle a bit.

"Always the one to see deeper with meanings then others…. Anyway Finn, everyone, this is Grandfather Oak, our creator, if it wasn't for him, none of us would be standing here or even in one piece, many here would rather either force us away or use the females of the group for breeding purposes for survival and let the female Nymphs have their way with the men here, you should be thanking Grandfather Oak on him getting everyone here in line." Huntress said while she saw many earthly beings eye the group while Grandfather oak chuckles a bit.

" **Well my dear sapling, while its true that I am keeping them from doing anything rash, aside from you and your bondmate, the others here are technically breaking many rules just by being here, normally the strong take the weak and I try and not interfere given that the current generation should be the ones making the choices, not me, but an idea that I had was just too good to pass up on and since the Candy princess wants to use us for her own end, why not use her and you all as well in exchange… a trade of sorts."** Grandfather Oak said while he sounded a bit… cryptic..

"And what challenge is that?" Bubblegum said.

" **Simple really, as you can see many here are rather against unclaimed beings walking around like they own the place so in a rather crude way of speaking, you must select a partner here and satisfy them, simple as that, if you pass, you can leave and depending on how well you do, the person you pick could even join you as potential bondmate material."** Grandfather Oak said while he had an amused look in his eyes.

Everyone was surprised after hearing that though Maite gulped as she looks at Grandfather Oak.

"And what happens if none of us pass?"

" **Simple, the winner gets to claim the loser for themselves, survival of the fittest after all."** Grandfather Oak said before a large amount of energy emits from Emerald.

" **Oi… do you really think I wouldn't turn you into Wood Chips… let me spell it out for you… Marceline… Maite… Lillum… they are MY women… I don't mind if they have fun but if you think I wouldn't defend them from a damn army that you have better think again…"** Emerald said while his features turned dark and his eyes glowed an eerie white which was unnerving while many trents, Ents, and Nymph's look nervous while Grandfather Oak didn't look phased.

" **Hooo… then do you doubt their skills?"** Grandfather Oak said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow.

" **Huh?... what's that got to do with this shit you are talking about?"** Emerald growled out to the first Trent.

Everyone else felt tension before Finn tries to calm the situation.

"Look Emerald, I get that you're getting angry but you don't want to provoke the people of the forest."

Though Emerald shocked everyone when he gripped Finn around the throat and lifts him into the air with surprisng ease and looked Finn in the eye.

" **Finn… three things… you… have no right to try and calm ME down… your Bitch of a mate brought us here so unless she has a damn good reason for that… back off or I will punch you THROUGH that fucking pile of Wood!... second if I said something like me wanting to claim Huntress, pretty sure you would be pissed the fuck off and want blood… and finally… do I look the most stable to be reasoned with right now!?... I could cripple you and force myself on Huntress and pretty sure by the law of the woods here I could damn well do that with how this fucker is saying things so I'm only giving ONE warning Finn… and no matter how angry Marceline… Maite… or Lillum get… I will rip ANYONE apart if they try and harm them so if you think you are wanting to calm the situation down… then do it with your bitch and her fucking family then while I still have enough self control to not raze this damned forest to the fucking ground!"** Emerald growled with rising bloodlust before he threw Finn a bit away while he looks Finn in the eyes as Finn sat up and Finn saw so much restrained rage in Emerald's eyes… one wrong move now and Emerald would snap no matter what unless something was done.

Maite sighs as she knew what needed to be done as she gets behind Emerald and summons her hammer.

' _Sorry Emerald.'_ She thought before she raised her hammer and slams it on Emerald's head.

Though to everyone's shock, Emerald didn't even seem effected by that… in fact Maite's weapon seemed to crack a bit while Emerald looks at Maite.

" **Maite… do that again and I will destroy that weapon… I'm not in the mood to humor a hit right now while these fuckers are trying to claim what is mine."** Emerald said with a barely restrained tone when he tried to not snap at Maite before he looks away from her.

Maite was shocked that her attack didn't work and not only that, her weapon was cracked.

' _How did this happen?'_ She thought as the rest of the group wondered how they're gonna stop Emerald.

Though Grandfather Oak just chuckles a bit at the sight.

" **Well then… why not a change in the conditions then?, if you'll humor me by hearing me out at least."** GO said which caused Emerald to look at him with piercing white eyes while he kept quiet so that GO could continue.

" **Hehe, good, simply put, after Finn and Huntress do their study session with two beings here of their choice, you take on the toughest Wood Nymph here in a small fight to see if your abilities are not all just rumors…. If you win you get to claim her by law, if the opposite happens, then she gets to claim you as her own, if I had to guage her power… it terms of raw strength, she would be superior to Huntress Wizard in terms of being in tune with the earth, not only personally trained by the Spirit of the Forest, but is training to become my successor as well once I go into my slumbering state."** Grandfather Oak said while Emerald was oddly quiet before he speaks up.

" **Why wait then… bring whoever you want out and lets get this fight over with, personally I could care less about claiming anyone since I'm not in the damn mood and if I can get everyone away from here safely then the sooner the better…"** Emerald said while he really didn't sound amused to be here though he did calm a bit from the condition change, he still looked ready to break something.

Marceline, Maite and Lillum were concerned for Emerald as Bubblegum was a bit cautious now.

Finn wasn't liking this situation.

' _Glob… this is not good. His anger is much worse than Cedric's… as far as I was told… Someone is gonna get hurt.'_ He thought but then lightly frown.

' _Though he didn't have to call Huntress a bitch. If this nymph doesn't beat his ass, I will personally punch him for that insult.'_

A moment later, a voice was heard.

"No need Transgressor, I've been here from the start." A voice said from the treetops before a beautiful looking Wood Nymph appeared and from the power felt… she wasn't one to take lightly… unlike the other wood Nymphs she wore a rather regal looking robe that was forest themed like she was a princess of the Forest… made sense given what was heard.

All Emerald did was look at her and she had a masked face like Huntress, her face was more angular then Huntress's, she was a little taller then Huntress but not as toned in muscle, all in all she looked like a beauty beyond compare for most Wood Nymphs and had a rather shapely body too boot that would make most men and women drool.

Though while many did blush… Emerald's current state didn't change much while he was quiet.

The wood nymph raised her eyebrow at Emerald's lack of reaction.

"Wow… no comment on my appearance? Seems I'm facing a man with too much anger."

" **Lets just get this over with, if all Wood Nymphs are trickers like Huntress or twisted like your Grandfather, I don't want to be associated with any of you… people can say I over react and what not but trying to claim my women or force a situation out of the blue… well… do you think I would give a good reaction to any kind of look in the state I'm in?... what are the rules?... make the opponent submit?... knockout?... either work?"** Emerald said while he had an even tone to his voice.

The nymph frown a bit.

"I watch that tone if I were you. As for the rules, if you don't have a hankering for murder, we try to knock each other out or make one of us submit. Though when this is over, I suggest you talk to a specialist for your anger."

Emerald then starts to chuckle a bit from that oddly enough.

" **Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!"** Emerald laughed like he just went mad or something which was all kinds of unnerving in so many ways.

Everyone was surprised and confused at this turn of events.

The wood nymph raised her eyebrow.

"And what pray tell is so funny?"

Emerald stops laughing when he looks at the Wood Nymph.

" **Its just ironic that I was told to get my anger checked out and what not like a certain friend I know of back in the Candy Kingdom is doing… however unlike him as far as I know, I actually have a reason for my anger… I came here to get a job but accidently got the Vampire Queen knocked up… I was turned into a demonic mentally unstable demon like being and I found out recently AFTER I was apparently killed and revived by this amulet that I couldn't die and the ONLY thing human about me is probably my soul and mind now, and until now, I never was able to test out my abilities for real in a fight… and while there is mainly a culture difference but let me ask you this… if its your culture to try and force yourself on my women and myself and Demonic beings like myself want to keep whats mine safe from fuckers like you… should I just act chill like you and let it happen?... or fight back to protect what's mine?... let me give you a general timeframe… all of this shit happened to me within a damned week or so so I have a LOT of stress building right now… so let me give you one warning… use your strongest moves and your best defense… because one wrong move…"** Emerald said before he gave the Nymph a look so cold that the air around Emerald seemed chilling.

" **You may die because I don't know how to hold back yet."** Emerald simply said while his body radiated demonic power and the amulet of the Nightosphere bursts with more power for the full 20% that Emerald could use which was… staggering to say the least.

The nymph may have shuddered when she felt the power but still held her ground.

"Let's see if you're true to your word." She said before getting into a stance.

Though to everyone's shock, all Emerald did was move with a burst of speed that Marceline could barely follow and before the Nymph could realize what was going on, she was gripped on the face and all Emerald said was this.

" **Sorry."** Emerald said before he slammed the Nymph's head into the ground so hard that the ground cracked greatly from the impact and the Nymph didn't move after a moment and when Emerald lets go of the Nymph, everyone saw that she was out cold with the whites of her eyes being seen and her body twitched ever couple seconds.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that Emerald beat the wood nymph in just a second and the fight was barely started.

Emerald then dusts his hands off before he starts walking away while he still looked angered.

" **Do whatever you want… just don't force my women into your sick games old man otherwise you and your forest home will get destroyed… that's a promise."** was all Emerald said before he walked by everyone who just let him pass without much issue since well… this was a shocking thing to see.

Everyone was just silent as they didn't know what to say or if they wanted to say anything.

Though as Emerald was about to leave, Grandfather Oak chuckles oddly enough which got Emerald and the other's attention.

" **And what pray tell is so funny old man?"** Emerald said while Grandfather Oak looks at Emerald.

" **Hohoho, nothing much young man, but seems like you are just how I thought you would be, completely impartial when it comes to various matters yet you only truely show your capabilities when loved ones are involved, My apologize but this was all a test of sorts devized by myself and a few others to show the rest of my children here that out of all of you, currently you are the most dangerous so it would be most undesirable to anger you… you even held back against a magical double of all things instead of destroying it as well to boot."** Grandfather Oak said while the knocked out Nymph on the ground… cracked and looked more wood like while the same Nymph appeared from behind Grandfather Oak who didn't look worse for wear while Emerald was silent… everyone else besides Huntress however…

Everyone else was just shocked after hearing this.

"Dude… that's messed up. You purposely made Emerald an ass just to test him to see how far he would go." Finn said.

" **On the contrary, young human… I could have done much worse, all I did was test to see how controlled he can be… after all let me ask a hypothetical… what if his women were harmed or put into a situation just like this but the worst happened?... or maybe a situation where something horrible happened to his ladies happened and Emerald appeared to see the worst?... what do you think Emerald would do in that situation?... you may question my methods but considering you are friends with people and beings who are worse with their own methods… I believe I'm the lesser of two evils more or less… besides you heard him… with his unique circumstance, I would have had to test him before letting anyone of my children near him for their safety in case he was mentally unstable or easily angered like his friend Cedric, ancient and barely related anymore or not I am still a parent to children and want what's best for them… remember Finn you are mated to Huntress Wizard, a being who while drifted from the ways of the forest, slowly gained a balance between her magic and heritage… simply put in the law of the forest and earth, its survival of the fittest, do you really think Huntress would bring all of you here without some kind of test to see if you and the outsiders are worthy?... my Roots know all on this continent yet thanks to how abrupt the humans from the outside moved in, I know nearly nothing about them other then them being power hungry or trigger happy enough to start world ending wars… I know your deeds and know you are more than worthy of Huntress's hand since she has the most potential out of all the Nymph's here as a combative Wood Nymph."** Grandfather Oak said while he looked Finn in the eyes with a look full of Wisdom.

Finn was just quiet after hearing this and even though that the Grandfather Oak bring in some 'good points', he still didn't like this test and was still pissed at Emerald.

" **Still I should apologize, test or not, this was a bit harsh, I would… do as you walkers say and bow, but as you can see I'm a mighty oak and not a willow."** Grandfather Oak said before he laughed while everyone, even Emerald sweatdrop at the Joke.

"Boo." Marceline said with a thumbs down.

Grandfather Oak sweatdrops for a moment and cleared his throat.

" **Y-Yes well, it's been awhile since I last told a good joke, but while its true that the double of this lovely lady here was a double, her power and what not were not fabricated so it was like you fought and best her for real, may I introduce you to Willow, she is a powerful Wood Nymph who inherited my abilities but has yet to mature fully to use them at their full potential and needs more training, I hope you can get along with her."** Grandfather Oak said while the Wood Nymph approached the group while not showing fear and bowed to the group.

"My apology for the rudeness I have shown you all, my grandfather may have had good intentions but they came at a cost of trust and in this beings case, provoked his anger intentionally, I can't say much other than we are sorry." Willow said while she bowed to the group, mainly Emerald who stayed quiet through all of this.

No one else know what to say but were now worried on what Emerald was gonna say after everything.

Though… he said nothing as he turned to walk away while Willow watched Emerald for a moment before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of Part 1, Part two will start with Everyone being worried for Emerald so the chapter literally starts out a moment after the ending here once posted.)**


	9. A Trip to Huntress's Forest Part 2

**(This is an introless chapter, this chapter starts out right when part 1 ended, welcome to part 2.)**

* * *

**Ooo/ Huntress's forest/ Finn, Huntress, Marceline, Maite, Lillum, Bubblegum, Emerald (Left just now last chapter), Grandfather Oak, Willow**

' _Damn… this day is not going good.'_ Marceline thought as Maite and Lillum were worried for Emerald.

" **Might as well give him time Willow, he won't calm down on a dime, and we did provoke him in a rather intense way, I'm sure if he calms down he will be able to listen to a more detailed apology, but for now you should rest and recover since the impact to that wooden double did shake you up quite a bit."** Grandfather Oak said when he looks at Willow.

Willow nods her head.

"I will do so at once grandfather." She said.

" **Right… considering things I doubt many of you want to stick around but for Finn and Huntress's test, they will need to do so soon since you came here for that reason, you have my permission to come and go as you please from this area until you take the test so go to your friend and try and sooth his anger."** Grandfather Oak said while he gave the group a gentle smile.

Bubblegum looks at the group.

"He is right. Though should we postpone the test till everything is calm?"

"Maybe, we could take a few days to see if Emerald will calm down, we do have that fast travel door so we can just come back here in no time… besides… I need to get my weapon repaired." Maite said while she looked at her damaged weapon.

"Uh yeah… was a bit shocked you were gonna do something Maite but not as shocked that Emerald was able to withstand that." Marceline said.

"Guess we found out another surprising thing about him… my apologize Marceline, Maite, Lillum, I knew Grandfather Oak would do something like a test but not to this level, I maybe many things but one to not apologize I am not, I truly do apologize since I seemed to cause everyone some grief." Huntress said when she looked a bit regretful.

Marceline sighs.

"No worries Huntress. Not your fault. Nothing we could do now but wait for Emerald to calm down."

"Right, though I don't want to get in the way of the whole process and delay it by a few days, why don't Finn and I take this test and have our heads scanned by that AI thing Bubblegum has?" Huntress said when she gave that suggestion, not everyone was needed after all to calm Emerald down.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm, if that's what you two want then alright."

"Well I won't lie, I would be a bit distracted but I wouldn't back out, the sooner we do this the sooner we can head back to the candy Kingdom to rest and what not, right Finn?" Huntress said when she looks at Finn to see what he thought.

Finn was quiet for a bit.

"Right." He said as he just want to get this test out of the way.

The group then awkwardly splits up with Finn and Huntress staying behind while the rest of the group went back to Huntress's place to try and find Emerald.

They found Emerald sitting on Huntress's home while he was laying on it and looking at the sky like he was lost in thought.

Everyone else was quiet as they see Emerald doing nothing.

" _What should we say?"_ Bubblegum whispered.

That caused a few to shrug though Marceline gathered some courage and she floats towards Emerald.

"Hey Emerald… looking at the clouds?" Marceline said when she looks at the sky, thanks to the angle of the trees and the sun, Marceline was in the shade and Emerald didn't look at her.

"Yeah… before I came to the Candy Kingdom I used to nap a lot near Finn's old Treefort site… even made this stand thing to support the new tree that he seed sprouted recently… still a sapling so its pretty small… still not many came around that area so it was a nice place to nap in peace..." Emerald said while he seemed to be lost in thought.

"That's cool." Marceline said before she sat slightly by Emerald but made sure to avoid the light.

"Do you want to get something off your chest?" She said.

Emerald lightly chuckles at that when he heard that.

"Ironic given whats on my chest is giving me issues mentally… Hey Marceline… do you think I'm insane?... am I even mentally human anymore?" Emerald said when he got a stoic look as he looks at the sky more.

Marceline didn't know how to respond to that but gave it her best shot.

"Well despite appearances and you 'seeing' invisible readers, I think the mental part of your human is still in there. I mean no one got killed."

"Yeah… but am I really human anymore mentally?... I mean just what am I?... I'm not human physically, mentally I still feel me even if unhinged… I don't feel demonic even if I call myself a demon, I don't feel human… honestly I can see why Grandfather Oak was nervous about me… even I'm scared of myself sometimes…. I just hide it well… I talk a big game about being honest but until now… I was just a hypocrite and I guess I was taking out my frustration out on Cedric… I mean ever since I transformed I never went back to my parents to show them what I became… I mean recently I WAS human and now I'm… just… something that is not of this world that can't be classified…" Emerald said while he lifts his right arm to look at his hand while everyone listened to him.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she heard that before placing her hand in his shoulder.

"Well we have been busy with stuff so you still have time to tell your parents what happened. I'll even be there to support you. Plus no matter how you acted, you're still you inside… and out."

"Yeah… but at least your dad accepts you entirely… what if my family becomes scared of me?, unlike your dad my parents are not used to stuff like this… we recently lived on an island purely for humans who never even saw beings like you, honestly I feel like this IS a story sometimes and its just me dreaming that I'm with such great women, this crazy adventure that is fun for me… just… everything feels so unreal that I have a hard time processing it sometimes… know what I mean?" Emerald said when he looks at Marceline.

"Hmmm no not really, though I'm sure that… whoever is doing this so-called story wouldn't think of having your parents be afraid of you. I'm sure your parents will still love you no matter what. If you want just call them and ask them to visit you at the Candy Kingdom." Marceline said.

"Maybe… or we could visit my home first so they don't need to travel so far since I need to introduce some special ladies I know to my folks, think its a classic I need to do… besides its been awhile so might as well see how everyone there reacts to the new me…" Emerald said with a small grin… though he still seemed to look thoughtful about some things… guess a small talk wouldn't get him back to normal fully.

Marceline pats him on the shoulder.

"Whatever you choose, we're all here for you."

"Thanks… hehe, you know its funny, I heard you normally don't like to use emotions but you seem to be the first one here to act when Drama like this happens." Emerald said when he gave Marceline a small smile.

Marceline chuckles.

"Eh well, I dealt with some… bad memories during a thousand years. Remembering old friends that are long gone even though I made new ones. Plus after dealing with some old enemies, it helped me get a bit more mature."

"Hehe, is that before or after all the drama we went through with everything up till the Gum war?" Bubblegum said when she approached the duo though she couldn't climb up the house thanks to how it was made and was on the ground level.

Marceline shrugged.

"Eh… doesn't matter. What matters now is the future. Especially since this little guy will definitely see how big the world will be." She said as she pats a bit of her stomach even though it hasn't got big yet.

Many saw that and nod in various ways since the future was pretty much an unknown to many… well many except the readers who most likely knew about Ooo's future state… but that could change given how different this was to the normal Adventure time line… in this case things really were an unknown…

Emerald then sat up and looks at Marceline.

"Hey, sorry for the trouble, guess what happened with GO just got me to think on a lot of things, I mean test or not I pretty much scared myself with what I did, I mean I moved with speeds that I didn't know I had and I'm not sure even Hunson has that kind of skill… either that or he never showed it given his Deathless state, I mean why bother really trying when you can't die in a fight?" Emerald said which did bring up a good point… if Emerald wore the amulet of the Nightosphere, did Hunson's abilities come from himself or the amulet?... well the soul sucking was all natural but the rest?... hard to say…

"Hmmm… hard to say to be honest but luckily you got a chance to channel that power and you won't do it alone." Marceline said.

"Right, got a rocking sexy and powerful lady to keep me in line as well alongside a few others who are tough in their own right… still got to apologize to Maite here… sorry for your weapon Maite." Emerald said when he looks at Maite a moment later.

Maite rubs the back of her head.

"It's okay. Sorry that I tried to hit you. Was trying to knock some sense to you... or knock you out."

"Eh can't blame you for that though I do have to ask, why try to knock me out when I was just trying to protect you?, sure I know your tough but if by chance you lost… well do you think I would have held back in getting you back?" Emerald said while he gave Maite a curious look.

"Well… no. I was just worried about the tension happening. I know you were trying to keep us safe. Was afraid something bad would happen to you." Maite said with a bummed look.

Emerald then moved to hop off the house of Huntress and he moved to stand in front of Maite.

"Maite, look at me for a moment." Emerald said with a calm tone to his voice.

Maite though gulped when she felt like she messed up before slowly looking at Emerald.

He then smiles and gave her a light kiss on the lips for a moment and pulled away to look at her.

"Thanks for worrying about me Maite, but maybe next time instead of trying to hammer me into the ground, use words next time alright?... pretty sure it would save you on money for weapon repairs right?" Emerald said when he tried to be funny about this with the damaged weapon of Maite.

Maite sweatdrops.

"Yeah… Mom usually says 'if your man goes nuts… or does something stupid like forget an anniversary… use the hammer… Though she was more vocal on that last one since… dad forgot that one time."

"Well… can't blame you there but pretty sure your dad doesn't have demonicly influenced abilities so pretty sure you gotta think more instead of getting swing happy… pretty sure it will save you a lot of cash on weapons." Emerald said when he saw that Maite's weapon was cracked big time… or was the crack bigger?

"Uh Maite? Did the crack get bigger on your hammer?" Marceline said.

That caused Maite to look at her weapon… and right at that moment, everyone got wide eyes when the weapon snapped in two with the upper part falling to the ground while Maite had her hilt of her weapon in her hand only.

"Ah man… my dad is gonna kill me!" Maite said as she stares at what's left of her weapon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Bubblegum can fix it, right PB?" Emerald asked when he looks at Bubblegum to see if she can do anything.

"Well… I never fixed a weapon before but… as science as my witness… I will give it my all." Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, looks like you get a new repaired weapon then Maite, hopefully next time she can make it to where you can knock some sense into me next time and not lose a weapon hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Maite in an amused way.

Maite couldn't help but giggle at that which helped her feel better.

Marceline chuckles at the sight before she floats to the group.

"Since things are good, should we stick around or head back to the castle and wait for Finn and Huntress to finish their test? Speaking of, Emerald, I know you mean well but you know you have to apologies to Finn and his girlfriend."

Emerald rubbed the back of his head when he heard that.

"Yeah… not going to apologize for getting mad but will apologize when I see Finn and apologize when I threw him away from me, bit overkill there." Emerald said while he did look regretful on getting physical.

"Yeah… though you also insulted Huntress as well. But I'm sure they'll forgive you." Bubblegum said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah well… still wasn't cool with the whole tricking thing so if she apologizes for the trick since it mainly involved ticking me off mostly, I'll apologize for insulting her and her kind, just didn't like how serious everything sounded like it would have happened for real." Emerald said when he had a serious look on his face.

"Fair enough. Though in her defense, Huntress wasn't aware of what her grandfather have planned but she did felt guilty." Marceline said.

"I see…" Emerald said when he wondered what he should do now, did Huntress really not know or did she at least have an idea… with how respectful she sounded to Grandfather Oak, even if he kept quiet about the details, she should have at least known about there being a test like trick in general.

Though Lillum did speak up after all this time with being quiet.

"Alright, enough with the drama, for now we should head on back and rest while Finn and Huntress take their test, we can have Emerald and Huntress apologize to one another later but standing here in the middle of a forest won't help us relax to unwind after this stressful day." Lillum said to try and be the voice of reason for once.

Bubblegum nods in agreement.

"She's right. Let's all head back so you can relax while I start working on ways to get Maite's hammer fixed. Depending on the time, Cedric could be back from his appointment."

That caused everyone to nod their heads and they went back to the throne room right as Cedric entered the throne room himself from inside the castle while he rubbed his stomach, seems he had a late lunch or something given it was half an hour pass lunchtime.

Cedric blinked when he saw the group.

"Hey guys. Back already?" He said.

"Uh yeah, just got back after dropping Finn and Huntress off… bit of a long story, Lillum even made a shortcut behind the throne so we have ways of getting around the castle now for fast movements so we don't have to catch our breath when we get to Bubblegum's room or the dungeon level, can explain more but was wanting to explain the new door here in case you didn't know." Emerald said when he points behind the throne and the new door on the back of it.

Cedric blinked when he saw the door and didn't realized it was there.

"Huh, surprising but neat." He said.

"Yup… so how was Rachel?" Azure said in such a way it would catch Cedric off guard with how sudden the question was.

Cedric blinked in surprise.

"Uh… it went well but how did you know her name?"

"Well the process of elimination and what not, and add the fact that Maite could fill in a few blanks and Bubblegum with her PDA, we found out a lot…. So spill the beans on your past with her to get a good time from her?" Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cedric blushes a bit.

"Actually… yes. Told her what happened that made me into an ass towards all of you to which I'm… fully sorry for." He said.

That caused a number of people to get wide eyes and Lillum leaned in to Marceline for a moment.

"Considering you have super hearing, did you hear what I heard?, Cedric apologizing?" Lillum said which made Cedric look angry.

"Hey!, I can apologize Dammit, why does it have to be so much of a shocker!?" Cedric growled out before he took a breath.

"Look, I get it alright, I can be an ass, sometimes without meaning to, but thanks to that talk with Rachel, which will be private for now since it was still hard to talk about some things just FYI, I managed to actually work out a few things more or less… still a work in progress but progress nonetheless." Cedric said while everyone looked pretty surprised at what Cedric said.

"Wow. A bit deep man." Marceline said.

"Yeah… still though seems we have interesting tastes with women if you stuck around with Rachel that long… seems we maybe in laws faster then I would think." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice, first Angel being related to Marceline, now Rachel with Maite… this was just a big pattern of funny moments it seems.

Cedric blinks at the thought before looking at Maite.

"Speaking of, Rachel hopes you visit her, Maite. She hopes to catch up with you. Plus she wants to meet Emerald." He said making Maite blink.

"Huh why Emerald?" She said.

"Well I told her he was your boyfriend and she wanted to see if he was a nice guy for you." Cedric said.

"Seriously?... wait… what did you tell her about me exactly?... pretty sure I can at least know that if you talked about me for a moment right?" Emerald said since he had to deal with Grandfather Oak messing with him, he didn't want a therapist trying to mess with his head as well which showed with Emerald getting an irritated look on his face.

Cedric had his hands up.

"Whatever I said, she had heard rumors about Maite being in a relationship with a guy forming a harem so I said the truth but said good things to at least get someone on your side."

"I see… and you didn't get a good time from her in exchange for that kind of information?" Emerald said when he looked a little amused now.

Cedric chuckled.

"Sorry… That's private." He said though Maite sweatdrop.

"Even so… Be careful around her, Cedric." She said.

"Uh? Why? Something I should know?" Cedric said.

"Well… not sure about the her in the here and now but Maite said things like Rachel being a bit of a thug in the past and well…" Emerald explained before he went into details on what he heard about while Maite jumped in every now and then to fill in some gaps that Emerald either forgot or missed, all in all, by the time they finished explaining, Maite was finishing things off herself now.

Cedric blinks in surprise when he heard everything.

"Damn… that explains a few tattoos that I saw. Should I be worried?"

"Well… given the situation, unless you actually want to try and date her I would say just stick with what you have for now and wait until Rachel gives the green light on you with a clean bill of mental health, I doubt she would date patients after all, pretty sure she is pushing things right now with the sex thing but I think dating is a big no for her so she doesn't get her skills called into question, its been four years since I last heard from her so who knows how skillful she is with her job, but point is, try and not get your hopes up on actual dates until she sees you as more then a client otherwise you may get burned if she is with other patients in situations like you were in." Maite said while not knowing that she unintentionally mentioned the Cheating cat girl by accident with how accurate that kind of situation was… if Rachel did things with Cedric, chances are she did things with other patients as well… Cedric couldn't get angry at Maite given that she had no idea with how tight lipped Cedric was about things, it was just so damn ironic given the situation and how Rachel dealt with clients.

Cedric couldn't fault Maite but took a moment to breathe a few times to calm down.

"R-Right… Nice and slow… need to be cured first." He said with his eyes closed.

Everyone looked confused when Cedric looked a bit off.

"You OK dude?, you look a bit… off, I mean not like I'm trying to pry since a situation happened at Huntress's forest that nearly set me off big time, apparently there is this Trent thing named Grandfather Oak and…" Emerald said before he explained what happened, how he nearly snapped and how the group got back while Finn and Huntress stayed behind to deal with their test.

Cedric, who calmed down, was surprised at the story.

"Damn… that's fucked up. If I was in your shoes, Emerald, I would definitely stop anyone from taking my women… too bad I don't got any." He said.

"Eh I wouldn't say that, play your cards right and you could get Azure and possibly Rachel once you get the green light for not being a client anymore with her, Azure did promise a date once she saw improvement with self control and stuff… and don't you have Angel back home?" Emerald teased when he grins at Cedric.

Cedric blushes a bit.

"Well yes… but we haven't dated." He said.

"Well since we got this fast travel thing down… hey Lillum why don't we set up a fast travel door at Cedric's home later and maybe at the entrance to Epsi's place that we can have ways to visit them easily… and Cedric can see his precious Angel at anytime he wants." Emerald said while teasing Cedric again.

Cedric blushes again which caused some to chuckle.

"Oh that's no trouble at all since Angel enjoys Cedy's fur." Lillum said as she giggles a bit.

"Right, anyway since we just got back, might as well take a break for now and well leave Maite and Bubblegum alone so Maite can explain how her weapon was made so Bubblegum can repair it… kinda… broken now at the moment." Emerald said when he points at Maite as she carried her broken axe/hammer like weapon.

"Okay… first didn't know Maite can use a weapon and second… yikes. Did some rock creature broke it?" Cedric said.

"Eh, let's just say that she tried to hit something hard but backfired." Marceline said.

"Yeah… my skull when I used a lot of demonic energy… should clarify that when I got pissed and what not, took a more demonic form and well… Maite tried to knock me out and well… didn't work out too well." Emerald said when he felt bad for Maite and her weapon.

Cedric blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"Wow… won't ask for further details." He said.

"Right… anyway I'll see you all later, hopefully Finn and Huntress get hired but I think a nap is a good thing for me right now… after that might as well send a letter to my folks that I maybe bringing everyone to my home village to show a few… surprises… man that is going to be rough if things go bad." Emerald said before he walked away from the group while he looked a bit worried.

Everyone else, minus Cedric from lack of info at the moment, felt bad for Emerald as they see him walk as Cedric rubbed his arm.

"So… what do we do?" He said.

"Well first off we will need to probably fill you in on some things later but for now, we should take a break from all this drama so I'll see you later." Lillum said before she yawned when she could need a nap herself.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and give Emerald company." Marceline said before she starts to float after Emerald.

"Well looks like its just us four now, then again Maite and Bubblegum may walk away to talk details on Maite's weapon so why not we leave the two to it Cedric, I want to see how… collected you are after one talk, you seem pretty relaxed now all things considered." Azure said when she saw that Cedric didn't have this normally guarded look about him as much when he was with the group.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Very well. I promised you that I'm getting help and want to show you how collected I am."

"Good now lets get going." Azure said when she moved to grab Cedric's hand and pulled him from Maite and Bubblegum so the duo could talk alone about Maite's weapon.

"Alright Maite, let's head to my lab so we can discuss ways to make your hammer good as new." Bubblegum said as Cedric felt a bit of… happiness from having his hand held by Azure.

The scene then went back to Finn and Huntress while they stood in front of Grandfather Oak while he was laughing a bit at the duo.

" **Hohoho, now that we have the drama out of the way, unless either of you have any questions, shall we get you two with some partner or something and help with this test of yours?"** GO said while he didn't seemed bummed about what happened with Emerald just a minute ago.

"Seriously? You're not bummed about what happened earlier?" Finn said with a surprised look.

" **Not really, sure it was harsh and he maybe conflicted but I doubt he will be down in the dumps for long, you humans are tough beings and for a human with the amulet, he is doing rather well in a composed way, he could have done much worse yet he hasn't, and while not long, I do know of Emerald and the humans in his village that was set up near your old home, he is a good natured guy even with his new form and his more unhinged state, pretty sure as long as those who care for him for who he is sticks by him, he will not fall to evil intent."** Grandfather Oak said while he looks pretty calm.

"I… guess that makes sense." Finn said as he had no other counter.

" **Hohoho, indeed young human, anyway to get on topic again, considering the situation, you may as well let one of the Wood Nymph's or hybrids approach you and see if they are too your tastes while Huntress takes a moment to pick her partner in this test."** GO said while he smiles at Finn.

Finn sighs a bit since he needs to pass his test.

"Alright then." He said as he wondered which nymph or hybrid will come first.

Though to his surprise, one of the Hybrids came forward and she had vine like hair that trailed down her body and she seemed to control her hair like an extension of her own body and her hair had beautiful flowers on them.

"Hello Finn the Human, my name is Sakura, hope you don't mind if I ask to aid you in this test of yours, should be interesting since you never mated with a hybrid before right?" The Hybrid known as Sakura said while she smiles gently at Finn.

Finn blushes at the smile.

"R-Right and it's nice to meet you Sakura."

"Indeed, it is nice to meet with one as distinguished as yourself, from what I heard you are rather beastly where it counts so I hope I can satisfy one such as yourself, my father would love to meet with your mate again since I believe she gets his sap every now and then from him when she comes to look for ingredients." Sakura said before she waved to Huntress and it seemed like she knew Huntress and all Huntress did was nod at Sakura to show her own style of greeting.

Finn was surprised by this.

"You knew Huntress?, and your dad's the one that gives Huntress the sap she needs?"

"Yup, my mother met my father a number of years ago and I was birthed shortly after that, I just turned 18 years of age a few hours ago." Sakura said while she smiles at Finn in a teasing way to say that she was a virgin.

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

"O-Oh well happy birthday." He said.

"Thank you, anyway my father should be here in a moment so…" Sakura said before stomping was heard and a large walking tree like being approached Huntress and she recognized the being in question an Ent, a state before it would find a place to take Root before it became a full elder Trent.

Finn was shocked when he saw how big the Ent was as said being grins when he saw Huntress Wizard.

Huntress nods her head when she saw the large being approach her.

"Hello again Goliath, your mate doing well?, you planning on rooting nearby and becoming a full on Trent soon?" Huntress said when she made a bit of small talk to get the tension away from everyone.

The Ent, now revealed as Goliath, did spoke but in a language that Finn couldn't understand.

"Huh? What's he saying?" Finn said.

Huntress looks at Finn after a moment.

"He is saying his mates doing well and that he may take Root near my place not only for protection for his family but to make it easy for me to get his sap later, once an Ent takes Root and becomes a Trent, it is very hard for them to move around, want a general idea, think of Ent's like Swords, an Ent is like a sword or a dagger but upgraded enough over the years, it can change into a Greatsword, powerful, but not very good for speedy attacks, may not make sense in context but you get the idea right?" Huntress said when she gave Finn a roundabout general idea of how hard it would be for a Trent to Move after it takes Root.

Finn took a moment to let that info sink in.

"Believe so."

"Right… as for how I understand him, you can say its a earth and plant thing more or less in case you are wondering if you can learn how to understand him… maybe I can try teaching you later but for now, might as well focus on Sakura while I deal with her father." Huntress said while she glanced at Sakura to show that she was near Finn and Huntress was next to the Ent named Goliath which showed the duos for this round.

As the Ent had an excited look Finn turns his head to look at Sakura.

She had a smile on her face while she removed her hair blocking her important bits and her body was seen in full, she had C cup breasts, wide hips, and a clean shaven pussy or maybe it was naturally smooth… either way, Sakura looked gorgeous.

Finn blushes a bit brightly as he admired at Sakura's bod.

"W-Wow." He said.

Sakura giggles a bit before she approached Finn.

"Thank you, please follow me so we can give my father and your mate some privacy, many are already leaving so we should do the same for now." Sakura said which reminded Finn that there used to be a ton of earth based creatures… yet many were either moving away or just flat out vanishing, even Grandfather Oak was gone somehow.

Finn blinked a bit when he saw that.

"Oh right. Better we go somewhere private then." He said before looking at Huntress.

"Good luck Hun."

"Same to you, try and not push yourself too much Finn, all we need is just a few rounds of fun with these two, remember that while you can have fun, you and I have a real bond so try and not make a second one alright?" Huntress said while giving Finn a slight glare when she points at her bonding necklace and the one on Finn's neck as well.

Finn jolts at the glare.

"O-Of course. I would never do that. You're my only bond mate." He said.

Huntress got a more stoic look to show that she calmed down.

"Good, now enjoy yourself, if you do by chance knock her up, as slim as that is since those without a bond have a very poor chance of doing so, I don't mind if she sticks around, but she better remember not to annoy me if she tries to romance you while I'm around, if this were a pack I'm the alpha bitch of the group and she is the beta." Huntress said and gave Sakura a look of warning this time to not cross her in the future.

Sakura chuckles nervously.

"D-Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen."

"Good… now get going before I have Finn move away from you." Huntress said with a tone that said she wouldn't take arguments at the moment.

Sakura sweatdrops before looking at Finn.

"Well you heard her Finn, let's go." She said before she grabbed the human's hand and starts taking him to a private place.

That caused Huntress to chuckle before she looks at Golitath.

"Alright, now that we are more or less alone, how do you want to start after I strip?" Huntress said while she smirks at the large Goliath.

Goliath chuckles before he summoned some vines though if you look at the ends of each one, they appear to be… phallus shape looking.

Huntress smirks when she saw that the vine like cocks and she moved to strip her clothing off her body and they turned into leafs, drama aside, Huntress wouldn't say no for a good time and she had D cup breasts, wide hips, and had a toned body to show she wasn't weak at all.

Goliath felt excitement as he had his vines go to Huntress and starts to rub certain parts of her body like her breasts, folds and ass.

Huntress shuddered while she felt that and noticed a massive giant size cock appear from between the Ent's legs, it was made for much larger lovers so Huntress couldn't get fucked by it, but she did moved to approach the Ent as he sat on the ground and Huntress rubbed her body up against the massive tree like cock which was very smooth to the touch.

Goliath shudders from that action as he enjoys the feel of Huntress's smooth skin.

Huntress keeps this up while she lifts and lowered her body while her breasts and pussy rubbed up against the Ent's cock while she waits for him to do something since she was working to please his main cock even if she couldn't get fucked by it.

Goliath wasn't gonna disappoint Huntress before he sent one tentacle to her mouth and another one towards her ass.

Huntress muffly groans when she felt her mouth getting filled and her ass getting penetrated but that didn't stop her from grinding against the Ent's main cock which slowly made it throb over time while she sucked the cock in her mouth and tightened her ass on the cock inside of her asshole.

Goliath groans a few times before he starts fucking Huntress's ass as his tentacle slides in and out of the wood nymph's ass.

Huntress muffly groans from the feeling and she keeps on grinding her body on Goliath's main cock while she worked to suck the tentacle in her mouth more and more as time went on.

Goliath grunts and groans as he was enjoying this which caused him to fuck Huntress's ass faster and harder.

This went on for a bit with the Ent's main cock and tentacle cocks getting closer and closer to climax until...

Goliath groans a bit loud as he grinds… what appears to be teeth as he climaxed from his big cock before filling Huntress's mouth and ass cum from his tentacles.

Huntress gagged a bit from the loads while she drank as much as she could, she keeps on rubbing her body against the Ent's larger cock and waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Goliath grunts as he taps before enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Huntress then moved away and used a spell to clean her body off while she made sure that she stroked a few more tentacle cocks vines to keep the Trent worked up.

Goliath groans from that action as he smirks at Huntress's direction.

Meanwhile with Finn and Sakura…

Turns out she was knelt in front of a nude Finn and she was sucking and stroking his cock hard to really work him up, she pretty much seems to enjoy choking on Finn's cock when she took it pretty far into her mouth.

Finn groans as he was enjoying the feel of Sakura's mouth.

"O-Oh fuck Sakura, your mouth feels so good." He groans.

Sakura gave Finn a small eyesmiles behind her mask while she keeps sucking him off while she fondles his balls roughly to help him feel better.

Finn shudders and groans from that action before he starts thrusting his cock inside Sakura's mouth.

Sakura gagged a bit from that action but she didn't seem to mind and let's Finn have his way with her mouth while her tongue ran under his cock.

Finn grunts and groans as he face fucks Sakura's mouth faster and harder till he feels his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Sakura gagged more and used a free hand to finger her folds while she could feel Finn getting closer and closer until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he groans a bit loud and climaxed inside Sakura's mouth and throat.

Sakura groans from that and worked to drink as much as she could while she moved the ball fondling hand to Finn's cock and stroked his pulsing dick off more so that she could get more sperm.

Finn groans as he continues to climax before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Sakura licked the cock clean when she finished drinking the sperm and smiles at Finn when she waits to see how he would command her next.

Finn pants a bit before he glances at Sakura's folds to see how wet it is.

She was pretty wet all things considered, dripping actually, seems she really liked it when Finn got rough with her.

Finn smirks at Sakura.

"Lay on your back with your legs spread open."

Sakura did just that when she heard the order and spreads her legs to show her willing holes to Finn and smiles at him in a lustful way as she eyed his cock.

Finn returns the stare before he gets on top of her and angles his cock at Sakura's folds.

Sakura relaxed since she knew this would be a rather intense fucking and waits for Finn to act.

Finn remembered that this was Sakura's first time before he took a deep breath and gently slides his cock inside the Nymph's pussy.

Sakura groans from the feeling and Finn shockingly felt a virgin barrier blocking his path while Sakura takes a moment to adjust.

Finn looks Sakura.

"This will hurt so… do you trust me?" He said with a serious look.

Sakura smiles and she wraps her legs around Finn's waist.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look, fuck this pussy hard and fast, the more you do this, the sooner I adjust." Sakura teased while she tightened her pussy a few times to egg Finn on.

Finn groans a bit before nodding his head at Sakura.

"Okay." He said before he starts to count.

"1…!" He said before smashing his lips on the hybrid's lips hard before pushing his cock forward which tore away the hymen.

Sakura moans into the kiss and while she felt pain for a moment, she surprisingly adapted and wrapped her legs around Finn's waist to keep Finn's cock inside of her.

Finn kept kissing Sakura a bit more as he waited for her to fully adjust.

It took a minute or two and as Sakura keeps the kiss up, her pussy relaxed on Finn's cock while blood dripped a bit from her recently broken virginity.

Once Finn felt that, he raised his hips causing his cock to come out before the human slams it back in and repeats it.

Sakura groans with each thrust and her pussy tightened in reflex to the thrusts and her pussy eagerly took Finn's cock again and again as time went on.

Finn groans from how tight Sakura's pussy was but continues to fuck her hard.

"F-Fuck!... your pussy is tight!" Finn said after he pulled away from the kiss.

"A-And y-your cock is fucking massive!" Sakura moans out while she used her legs to pull Finn into again and again as time went on.

Finn grunt and groans as he kept on fucking Sakura like a beast that wants to mate.

Sakura groans from the feeling and her pussy tightened like a vice grip to try and work Finn for his load as his orgasm got closer and closer as time went on.

Finn made sure that his cock hits Sakura's womb a bunch of times before giving the hybrid's lips another intense kiss.

Sakura groans into the kiss before She came on Finn's cock with a surprisingly tight grip, guess being a virgin made her a quick shot when she squirts on Finn's body.

Finn didn't mind the quick as he continues to thrust his dick faster and harder while keeping the kiss going before Finn slides his tongue in Sakura's mouth.

Sakura barely returned the kiss when her orgasm was getting stronger for a bit and Finn keeps fucking Sakura more and more until…

Finn groans but tries to hold back his orgasm when he tries to pull his cock out.

Though to Finn's shock, Sakura keeps her legs locked around Finn's waist to keep him inside of her.

Finn was shock and though he tried to pull out again, Sakura's legs made sure to keep him there.

Finn had no choice since his orgasm was there and gave a few more thrusts before the human groans loudly as he gave Sakura's pussy and womb his biggest load.

Sakura groans from the feeling and keeps on holding Finn to her body while she waits for him to ride out the orgasm.

Finn grinds his teeth as he kept climaxing for about 20 seconds before tapping off.

Sakura let Finn go and as his cock was pulled free, he saw that he practically flooded her pussy and then some.

"D-Damn… I came a lot." Finn said with a surprised look.

"W-Well you must be very Virile, Huntress is lucky with a beast like you around." Sakura said… then again Lillum altered his body so maybe he was much more productive then normal.

Finn blushes a bit.

"Still though, we need to be careful. I might knock you up with this much."

"Well, hard to do normally without a Bond, but if you do, I'm sure Huntress won't mind, but enough about that, for now we should continue… I believe your cock and my ass should meet." Sakura said with a teasing smirk as she turned onto all fours and her round ass was seen for a moment.

Finn blushes at the sight as his cock twitches in excitement before a moment later, Finn gets behind Sakura and had his cock aimed at the hybrid's asshole before rubbing it.

Sakura shudders from the feeling and waits for Finn to act.

Finn grabs the young hybrid's hips and took a deep breath before he starts inserting his cock inside Sakura's ass.

Sakura grits her teeth and groans when she could feel her ass getting penetrated by Finn's massive cock.

Finn groans at how tight Sakura's ass was as he kept pushing his cock further.

Sakura had to relax a few times before Finn felt his pelvis touching Sakura's ass.

Finn took a moment to adjust for a bit before starts thrust his hips back and forth as his cock barrage in Sakura's ass.

Sakura moans and groans from the feeling and thrusts her hips so that her ass smacked into Finn's pelvis again and again.

Finn grunts and groans from that which caused him to thrust his cock more before Finn raises his hand and starts to smack Sakura's ass.

"OH YES!" Sakura yelled out as her ass tightened on Finn's cock a few times.

Finn was a bit surprised at the reaction but made sure to give Sakura what she wanted as the human kept fucking her while making sure to keep spanking the hybrid's ass.

This went on with Finn fucking Sakura more and more as her ass tightened on his cock more until…

Finn groans loudly as he throws his head back and climaxed hard inside Sakura's ass.

Sakura moans when she came hard on Finn's cock to milk him for all he had.

Finn groans as he continues to climax before tapping of between 25-30 seconds.

Sakura moans when she finished climaxing and pants for breath and she waits for Finn to remove his cock from her ass.

After a moment, Finn slowly pulls his cock out of the hybrid's ass before seeing his load leak out.

Sakura shuddered from that and looks at Finn to see if he had more in him.

Finn saw the look before smirking.

"I-I ain't down yet."

Sakura smirks before she moved to suck his cock clean, but as that happened, the scene went to show Huntress while she was getting her pussy and ass fucked by many tentacles at once which made her pussy and stomach warp a bit thanks to how many tentacles dicks were inside of her.

This really made Huntress groan through gritted teeth while she sucked off multiple tentacle cocks while she stroked off more.

Goliath groans a few times as he gave Huntress the works as he made sure to fuck her good in the same treatment he gives his mate.

This went on as Goliath fucked Huntress more while Goliath got closer and and Closer, though to get Goliath worked up more, Huntress used a spell to make many nearby vines move to stroke off Goliath's main cock to please him more.

Goliath was bit surprised by that as he groans loud before getting very serious with fucking Huntress Wizard.

This caused the duo to please one another more and more until…

Goliath groans loudly as he gave Huntress Wizard a very big creampie. If she wasn't bonded to Finn, Huntress would be knocked up faster with all that cum.

There was also the geyser of sappy sperm that blasts from Goliath's main cock and as Huntress climaxed hard on all the tentacle cocks, she keeps on pleasing Goliath more during his orgasm.

Goliath groans again from that action as he continues to climax more before tapping off after 30 seconds.

This results in Huntress getting set on the ground and Goliath pants for breath while his main cock lowered, seems he was satisfied for now while Huntress slowly recovered.

Goliath pants a bit before using one tentacle to rub Huntress's cheek.

Huntress chuckles before she got up and kissed the vine.

"Nice time we had but I should get going, thanks for the sap." Huntress said while she used a spell to summon a strange bottle and used another to force the sappy sperm into it, though she did notice one of the vine cocks looking pretty hard.

"Hmm… one last round since you look like you could use a good milking?" Huntress said when she sets the bottle under the cock vine and starts to jerk it off while Huntress licks it to get it worked up.

Goliath nods his head in an exciting way while groaning.

Huntress in turn sucked the cock vine a bit to get it tensed before she removed her mouth and while holding the tentacle cocks towards the bottle, she held the vine like cock with her thumb and Index finger near the head and stroked it off with her free hand and could feel Goliath about to climax and stroked him off harder and faster until…

Goliath groans loudly before climaxing hard again one last time.

This results in the sperm blasting from the vine cocks and the sap sperm was sucked into the bottle as a result.

It wasn't long before Goliath finally taps off.

Once that was done, Huntress put a cork on the bottle and looks at Goliath after she sucked the vine cock clean.

"Head to my place, have plenty of room for you to take root and plenty of sunlight as well, will help in getting me more sap so win win right?" Huntress said while she gestures got Goliath to start walking.

Goliath grumbles which was like saying thanks to Huntress before he starts heading to Huntress's home.

That made Huntress chuckle before she walked in the direction of Finn and Sakura while ignoring the nudity she had after using a spell to store the bottle, hey it was the forest so no one could complain.

When she got to the duo, she saw that Sakura was moaning and groaning as Finn lifts and lowered Sakura onto his cock again and again.

Finn grunt and groans as he grinds his teeth while making Sakura bounce hard on his cock.

Huntress looks amused and used her body's natural biology to form a cock from her bud and she approached the duo.

Finn was busy dominating Sakura before he took notice, seeing his bondmate approaching before smirking.

Huntress smiles before she placed her hands on Sakura's ass.

Sakura jolts before looking back and was surprised to see Huntress here.

Huntress smirks while she angled her cock to Sakura's ass and after kissing Sakura, she thrusts her cock deep in Sakura's ass for a surprise DP moment.

Sakura groans in Huntress's mouth when she felt her ass getting her ass penetrated.

Finn felt turned on from this which caused him to thrust his cock up hard.

Huntress joined in on the action and fucked Sakura as hard as Finn which really caused the inexperienced hybrid to really get overwhelmed by the pleasure for now.

Sakura's face starts to look fucked up as she had no idea being in a threesome was fun.

The two experienced lovers continue to fuck Sakura harder and faster while Huntress used her hands to grip Sakura's breasts from behind while Finn keeps on lifting and lowering Sakura onto their cocks while Huntress keeps the kiss up.

Sakura kissed Huntress back while moaning as her holes tighten around the duo's cocks a few times.

This went on for a bit while the duo fucked Sakura more and more until…

Sakura moans loudly before her holes tightened around the duo's dicks and climaxed hard on them as Finn gave the hybrid's pussy a powerful creampie.

Huntress did the same with Sakura's ass as she thrusts her cock balls deep into Sakura and unloads who knows how much sperm into the eager hole.

Sakura groans loudly as she continues to climax for about 30 seconds before tapping off.

This caused Finn and Huntress to pull their cocks free of Sakura and she seemed to be in a daze while Huntress looks amused.

"I see you trained her well enough that something this wouldn't surprise her, surprised that her mother didn't train her herself, but eh, no complaints here." Huntress said while she pats Sakura on the ass.

Sakura shudders as Finn chuckles.

"Well… I learned from the best. Who happens to be my hot sexy bond mate." Finn said as he stares lustfully at Huntress.

Huntress looks amused by that.

"Well since we have the memories, unless this hybrid here wants to go more, maybe you and I should act like real beasts and give that simulation room a sight to remember when we go back to Bubblegum's Castle." Huntress said when she gives Finn a lustful look.

Finn grins before he approaches Huntress.

"Let's do that." He said before smashing his lips on Huntress's lips after hugging her,

That caused Huntress to moan into the kiss and Sakura had a first class view of watching Finn and Huntress right before her eyes.

' _Damn… Huntress is so lucky. Wish Finn was my mate. I could try having his kid but… don't want Huntress to get mad. Maybe I can try my luck with those two male friends that she was supposed to bring.'_ Sakura thought.

Time then went back to the Candy Kingdom a number of hours later to show Finn and Huntress, now on an upgraded scanning table made for multiple people, was getting their brains scanned while Emerald sat far from everyone much to Cedric's confusion.

"Uh… you alright Emerald?" Cedric said.

All Emerald did was look at Cedric and looked back to the ground… seems even with that talk with Marceline earlier, seemed things still bugged him.

Cedric looks at the group.

"Should we… do something?"

Marceline shook her head.

"Give him time. He has to sort things out."

In case you readers wonder about the about face on Emerald's emotions, he was starting to have conflicting thoughts about himself again, this would not be one conversation fixer it seems.

Cedric decides to let it go.

"So what do we do now since Finn and Huntress are getting scanned?"

"Well we take another break for now, we have no idea if they get hired or not and it will be a bit before we get the info from the two of them… besides I doubt we can concentrate on gathering info at the moment." Bubblegum said while she glanced at Emerald for a moment.

Maite was worried for Emerald as Cedric sighs.

"Guess you have a point. Unless something surprising happens." He said before stretching.

"Maybe we could have him talk with Rachel, she seems to be doing good with Cedric here." Azure said when she glanced at Cedric to see how well he would take that kind of suggestion.

Cedric blinked a bit when he heard that.

"Seriously Azure?" Maite said with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, Cedric didn't give a bad reaction when I suggested it so she must be doing something right." Azure points out while she points a thumb at an oddly calm Cedric.

Everyone else looked at Cedric to see what he would say.

"Well… she's not wrong. And Rachel is the best at what she does."

"I bet she is hehe, anyway better give her a call and tell her she has another appointment soon." Azure said with an amused tone to her voice.

Cedric blushes a bit at the teasing.

"Alright then." He said before he surprisingly pulls out a cell phone… from his fur?

"What the… how did you do that?" Marceline said.

"Oh most wolf humanoids like me have… special pockets on our furs." Cedric said before he pulls a bit of his fur and it seems you can put something in there.

Everyone blinks at that while Bubblegum looked intrigued.

"Huh, now thats a new thing to learn." Bubblegum said with many in agreement.

Cedric then dials the number for Rachel as he waits for her to pick up.

It took a minute before Rachel picked up the Phone.

" _Hello, relaxing Therapy business at your service, how may I help you?"_ Rachel's voice was heard.

Everyone blinked when they heard that.

"Uh hey Rachel, It's Cedric." Cedric said.

" _Oh hey Cedric, how are you doing?, any issues since our session?, you were limping a bit so I worried I may have pushed you a bit hard there."_ Rachel said without a hint of shame to her voice.

Cedric jolt as the rest of the group, minus Emerald, Finn and Huntress, smirked at Cedric.

"N-No. I'm doing fine. I was calling because I have a… friend that needs your help."

" _Hooo?, this friend of yours hidden and need another fun time?, you'll have to come by on the appointments I'm afraid, if you were not a patient I would love to have more fun with you but I can't play favorites."_ Rachel said when she got the wrong idea about the call.

Cedric blinks at that before he tries to fix things.

"No Rachel you got the wrong idea. It's Maite's boyfriend, Emerald. Something... happened to him and he's been feeling down. We hoped that you can help him."

" _Really?, well I don't mind but hope she isn't the jealous type, my methods can be a bit… intense, just try and fill her in before she gets the wrong idea if I am helping her boyfriend, if she wants she can come with to help him if she wants, should be a good reunion as well, though we will have to make an appointment, and if Maite has any lady friends with that Emerald guy, might as well have them join in as well so I can get the full story, you know the secretaries number so you give her a call if you want to make an appointment with this friend of yours."_ Rachel said with a curious tone to her voice.

"Yeah. I will do that." Cedric said.

" _Great, see you next time Cedric, remember our appointment is next week, don't be late."_ Rachel said before she hung up while many people look at Cedric in an amused way.

Cedric was blushing a bit from the looks.

"Well… guess we know what to do." He said.

"Yeah, have this Rachel chick wonder which guy she should go to after those appointments on who can please her more, or she may go the middle ground and just have fun with you two and try and keep you both hehe." Marceline said before chuckling at the thought of Rachel trying to keep both guys for herself.

Cedric would've said something but Maite beat the punch.

"Oh no. I want Rachel's help but I need to see if she's really okay at her job considering her old life."

"Well why not ask Cedric details… well… not too many details considering how hush hush therapists are… anyway Cedric, considering that you are really serious… might as well be a woman of my word and let you take me on a date or two to see how well you are doing now." Azure said while she looks at Cedric.

Cedric perked up after hearing.

"That's great. How about I take you to that night club that Emerald and Marceline went?"

"Works for me, we got time and Bubblegum can really think of creatures we can study and other stuff so we can get paid now for our work, so better not cheap out on me in the future, not a gold digger but don't want a fast food place as a dating spot… nuff said." Azure said while she shrugged her shoulders a moment later.

Cedric chuckles before he actually kiss Azure on her forehead.

"Oh don't worry, would never take you to a fast food joint. Like my dad say, always treat your woman like a Queen."

"Really, guess that means I should pick a 5 star restaurant when you get paid next time huh?" Azure said with an amused tone to her voice.

Cedric chuckles.

"Well… can't always be a 5 star but I'll make sure that it's not a fast food joint or something worse."

Azure chuckles before she starts to walk out of the room.

"Good, see you for our date then… say a few hours?, Don't need to go all out for the first date at Club Night… after all, the real date starts after we get to a bedroom." Azure said while her hips sway to and fro in Cedric's gaze.

Cedric felt his tail wagged a bit when he saw Azure walk away before she gone.

That Cedric did this.

"Yes!" He cheered before doing a jump.

However, he forgot about the people in the room.

Marceline cleared her throat to remind Cedric about everyone else in the room.

Cedric blinked a bit when he saw the group.

"You didn't see that." He said.

"Sure, we didn't see the lovesick puppy jump for joy just now." Marceline said before she floats out of the room.

Maite, Bubblegum and Lillum giggle a bit as Cedric felt embarrassed.

"And goodbye." He said before leaving the room.

The others start to leave the room one by one while Emerald, Bubblegum for the scanning process, and Maite were left behind while Emerald still looked lost in thought.

Maite looks at Emerald with worry before she approaches him.

"You okay Emerald?"

"I don't know Maite… honestly I know we had a talk but… I can't help but second guess myself now." Emerald said while he looks conflicted.

Maite sat next to Emerald.

"You wanna talk about it… or wanna wait till we go see Rachel?"

"Well… not sure what to say… mind asking questions?" Emerald said to try and start things off… least he was willing to talk.

"Alright." Maite said as she was ready to listen.

"Alright, fire away." Emerald said when he waited for Maite to ask Questions.

"Do you feel like you're not yourself in the moment?" Maite said.

"Well… Yes and… no… I mean remember that strength and speed I used earlier?... it felt so out of this world that before I registered what happened, I already beat that wood clone… I revived when Gamma killed me in one hit… yet I felt nothing from that… and that is what scared me… what if I feel less and less over time and just… feel nothing." Emerald said while he looks really worried at that.

"You're worried about being emotionless?" Maite said.

"Well… more or less, I mean Hunson is Deathless, pretty much the embodiment of evil, and whether we can disagree or not, I kinda feel like he is making me similar to him for a reason… I mean not like similar as an exact double… that would be weird since I'm dating his daughter… but similar as in…. Maybe a replacement?... I mean if I was able to keep the Amulet on, whats stopping Hunson from just pretty much doing something to get me locked in the Nightosphere and him pretty much roaming free?, I know he may not do it given how he does care for Marceline's choices… but thats just it, I don't know what he is thinking or why he turned me into this, for all I know I'm overthinking things and this could be me just… being stupid… but with all these powers I was just… given… maybe it came at a cost of my emotions?" Emerald said in a bit of a ramble for a moment.

Maite cupped Emerald's cheeks but only to kiss his forehead this time to stop him from Rambling.

Emerald blinks from that and he looks at Maite with a small blush.

"Sorry. Just needed to calm you down." Maite said with a small smile.

"I-I see…" Emerald said with a small blush on his face.

"Right. So you're feeling like you're gonna turn to a monster?" Maite said.

"Well… I don't know… would you like it if I turned into a lustful one?" Emerald teased while he grins at Maite.

Maite blushes.

"Depends… if I was in your shoes, would you still… like me if I was different?" She said.

"Hmmm… depends… would you like me if I was just a normal human or as I am now?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Maite blushes a bit more.

"To me… doesn't matter which species you are. I'll still like you for who you are." She said.

"Then that is my answer… I can't really chose how I like you… it just happened." Emerald said while he grins at Maite.

Maite blushes before hugging Emerald.

"Then you don't have to worry about stuff like this. Just remember you have me, Marceline and Lillum to help."

"Yeah… I know…" Emerald said while he hugged Maite... He did feel better thanks to the hug and everything so he did look a bit pepped for now.

Bubblegum smiles when she noticed the duo before looking at Finn and Huntress to see how their scanning was going.

Turns out both were around 80% now, only 10 minutes to go for the needed info.

' _So far so good.'_ Bubblegum thought as she glances at Emerald and Maite.

The duo just relaxed a bit while time seemed to pass before the helmets give a small alarm to show the download was complete and Finn, who use the scans, was first to stir.

"O-Oh man… How long was I out?" Finn said as he starts to get up after removing the helmet.

"About… 3 hours, you had plenty of info to give, same with Huntress here." Bubblegum said while Huntres sat up with a groan as the AI compiles the Data as Huntress removed the helmet from her head.

"Well… hopefully the info that Finn and I give will be helpful." Huntress said as she gets up.

" **I believe so… Your highness I compiled data on the Ent and Hybrid, who do you want detailed first?"** The AI said when it spoke to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… let's go with the Ent first."

" **Very well… here are the statistics of the Ent…**

**Name: Goliath**

**Species: Ent**

**Age: Near the Trent stage of Evolution**

**Gender: Male**

**Looks: Like a tree at a glance however on closer inspection, is a walking Bipedial Tree like being that has great strength, is known to be in well forested areas, and their kind while secretive is abnormally lustful.**

**Penis size: Main cock: 20 to 24 inches, not to be used on smaller lovers since cock size is around that range: has many tentacle cocks that can be used on smaller lovers though the payload from them won't satisfy the Ent for long so various ways to safely to the main cock will be needed to tired them quickly**

**Semen Quality: Exponentonal**

**Habit in wild: Normally reclusive in certain forests, however with Wood Nymph's, they are the usual lovers of the species so they have friendly relations with them, normally the Wood Nymph Huntress uses the sperm like sap in a base for many female only potions with this Ent in general and hangs out around her home now given Huntress's recently scanned memories: More data required for more on habit but for now… adequate.**

The Data on the Ent was interesting to say the least and well… for Bubblegum and Maite who read that…

Both ladies were surprised but blushing brightly when they read certain parts about the Ent especially his cock size.

Huntress looks at the duo and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, its not like you two don't have experience with Tentacles with Emerald here." Huntress said while she gave the duo a half lidded look.

Bubblegum and Maite jolt before blushing brightly when they remembered Emerald using tentacles… in various ways.

Emerald blushed at the image as well before the AI cleared its throat or more like made the noise of one.

" **Pardon me but about the Hybrid Data…"** The AI said to get things back on track.

"Hm?... oh right. Please show us the Hybrid Data please." Bubblegum said.

 **"Very well…"** the AI said before the info was shown on the Hybrid Nymph.

**Name: Sakura**

**Species: Ent/Nymph Hybrid**

**Age: turned 18 recently**

**Gender: Fluid, normally Female, Wood Nymphs can grow a cock naturally to impregnate Females**

**Looks: like all Wood Nymphs or Hybrids Sakura has Green skin, however has Braid like Vine like hair and controls the vines to cover her body so has a lack of clothing, can move to show her body off and has flowers in her Vine like hair.**

**Penis Size: Unknown**

**Semen Quality: Unknown**

**Habit in Wild: like most Nymphs, they hide in forest areas and rarely come out of hiding unless they are planning on finding a mate or plan to move to a new location for a home, the mothers normally teach the daughters the art of sex at a young age but rarely do any Nymphs like Sakura keep her Virginity, Wood Nymphs and Hybrids have a 100% impregnation rate on the conditions that not only do the Nymph and the mate have a special bond necklace, but the concent of the Nymph in Question…. Unbonded Nymphs can be impregnated but the chance is extremely low… 3% rate low, so a chance of impregnating an unbonded Nymph is unwise if you want to start a family with her… they have a habit of being attracted to strong males and females however, dominant Nymphs sometimes take shy partners to please if they have that kind of kink… more will be explained in full habit detail.**

The list then cut off on the Habit list for Nymphs.

"Well… that was… very informative." Bubblegum said as she was surprised at the info about Sakura.

"Yeah, talk about a drastic pregnancy boost from a bond… whatever that is." Emerald said while he looks confused on why that happened.

"Yeah I sometimes don't get it but Huntress helps out with the info." Finn said.

"Yeah, Finn is still working on things but he is getting better… so Do Finn and I pass?" Huntress said while the AI did some Calculations."

 **"Given the data and past hires, I would say you are hired at the 80% mark, could use more data on Ents but I'm sure Bubblegum can overlook that and hire the two of you officially."** The AI said while everyone looks at Bubblegum to see her response.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a second.

"Yes. I'll allow it." She said.

"Alright! We did it!" Finn said before hugging Huntress.

"Indeed, but remember Finn, you and Huntress will be pretty much having sex daily and Huntress maybe away on an assignment depending on the subject in question and vice versa, I hope you understand that." Bubblegum said when she reminds Finn this wasn't all fun and could be intense.

Hearing that made Finn stop in his tracks.

"Oh yeah… But I got nothing to worry about. Even if Huntress and I have sex with other people, our bond will still hold true." He said.

"Well just as long as you remember that, I don't think we will have issues, let's go celebrate, we can head to a restaurant nearby, my treat." Bubblegum said when she smiles at the duo.

"Sweet." Finn said with an excited look.

"Indeed, might as well get some food and what not." Huntress said while she got off the scanning table.

Bubblegum then looks at Maite and Emerald.

"Maite, Emerald, if you two want you can join us. Unless you both need some… alone time." She said.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Maite to see what she wanted to do, either or works for him but he rarely had one on one times with various ladies of his.

Maite had a thoughtful look before looking at Bubblegum.

"Actually… Emerald and I will stay."

"What Maite said… who knows we could roleplay in the simulation room with a brand new simulation." Emerald said when he was perked up a bit.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that.

"I see… we'll have fun you two." She said before motioning for Finn and HW to follow her.

This caused Finn and Huntress to leave the room and Maite and Emerald were alone.

Once that happened, Emerald looks at Maite.

"So… want to pick the simulation or should I?" Emerald said which reminded Maite that Emerald never did pick a simulation before.

"Hmmm, you pick. So you can have a better feel to the selections." Maite said.

"Alright… lets go inside." Emerald said while he gestured for Maite to follow him inside.

Maite smiles before she follows Emerald inside the room.

When they were inside, Emerald was fiddling with some settings while The AI gave him the run down on how it worked… the settings was surprising with Maite's village again… however the roleplay of the setting was a Sexual offering to a Demon and Emerald smirks when he wondered if Maite was getting where this was going.

"Huh?... what are you… Oh." She said before blushing brightly.

"Hehe, yeah… well we could change it… maybe to a pretend marriage for practice and go to a honeymoon?" Emerald teased when he grins at Maite when a marriage and honeymoon option was available as well.

"Then again… why not mix the types…. A sexual offering to be my bride and we have some interesting fun." Emerald said while he grins at Maite.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"O-Okay." She said.

"Great." Emerald said before he mixed the types thanks to the mix mechanic… once he was done, he and Maite saw Maite's village forming and Emerald vanished from sight thanks to him not being here yet while Maite was in her family home and her parents were at a table while her father was pacing back and fourth while muttering curses galore at this situation.

'I cannot believe this." Said the father.

"Well we can't object to this Geoffery… you know the rules when the elder summoned that demon generations ago, once a generation the chief gives his firstborn Daughter to the demon as his bride… nothing can change that and in exchange not only do we get prosperous lands but well… at least Maite can visit since that demon is surprisingly relaxed from what I heard." Maite's mother said while she tried to calm her husband down.

Geoffrey sighs.

"I know… I just hoped it didn't happen yet."

"Well it always happens when the daughter turned 18 so it was just a matter of time…. Oh Maite, didn't see you there, you OK?" Maite's mother said when she and Geoffery noticed Maite near them.

"Y-Yeah mom. Just feeling nervous." Maite said while being in character.

"Well… try and not worry honey, this may scare you but don't worry, once a Demon takes a deal they will honor it fully." Maite's mother said while she moved to hug Maite before knocking was heard.

"Geoffery… its time for the sacrifice… better say goodbye to your daughter now." A voice said which was one of the Muraders.

Geoffrey had a half lidded look.

"Thanks." He said before he approaches Maite and hugs her.

Maite was quite before she returned it.

After that happened, Maite and her family exited the house and approached a large altar up a small set of stairs that was made in the middle of the village.

Once the trio got close, the Village Elder looks at Maite.

"Maite… are you ready to offer yourself to your new Groom to be?" The Elder said while he gave Maite a kind understanding look.

Maite was nervous for a bit before looking at the Elder.

"Yes… I'm ready."

"Good… make no mistake, as long as this demon honors the deal, you won't need to worry for anything, but for now… please… step on the circle and the spell will do the rest." The Elder said while he gestures for Maite to step on a spell circle.

Maite gulped before she starts walking towards the altar as everyone watches.

A moment later, the circle glowed and a portal opened under Maite after a moment of testing her it seems and she fell through before it closed and a moment later… Maite lands on plenty of pillows and cushions in a fancy looking room.

Maite was a bit surprised at the landing before looking around the room.

"Wow… talk about a nice room."

"Indeed, its been awhile since we last had a new bride to be join us." A Female voice said near Maite which made her jolt.

Maite yelped before she turned her head to see who spoke.

Turns out, the AI made an AI version of Lillum who was in a rather revealing maid outfit while she smirks at Maite.

"Hehe, sorry about that, its been such a long time that this room was used I couldn't help it with the small prank." Lillum said while she moved to circle Maite while looking her up and down a few times.

Maite was able to calm down but was feeling a bit nervous when she saw Lillum checking her.

After a minute, Lillum clapped her hands and smirks at Maite.

"Oh you will definitely do… plump in all the right places… plenty of muscle so not a weak mortal… cute to boot… our lord will love you greatly… I'm one of his wifes you see, I'm just passing the time by working as a maid by choice since I love the outfit and do want a few skills in case I'm summoned to the mortal world, I'm Lillum the Succubus, you should know about them since you were in a demon summoning village after all." Lillum said like she was testing Maite… was the AI doing a pop quiz on seeing how knowledgable Maite was and using the Roleplay for that?

Maite blinked a bit when she thought of it before going along with it.

"Y-Yes. I'm familiar with your kind. I heard you're the most powerful succubus."

"Most powerful?... hehe well I do have a reputation but been awhile… anyway lets get you suited up so you can meet your new hubby for the wedding, can't have you show up in front of him dressed in your every day type of outfit right?" Lillum said when she gestured to Maite's outfit while comfy… wasn't much to look at given it was simple in design.

Maite looked at her outfit for a bit.

"Is it really that bad?"

"No but considering its a special day for you, you don't want to stay in a simple outfit right?" Lillum said while she teased Maite for a moment on the special Day thing.

Maite blushes a bit.

"No I guess not."

"Right… anyway follow me, I'll help you get suited up for our hubby to enjoy when he unwraps you and enjoys your body." Lillum said before she gestured for Maite to follow her out of the room.

Maite lowly sighs before she gets up from the bed and follows Lillum out the room.

When she did, she followed Lillum through many hallways, rooms, and what not till Lillum and Maite enter a dressing room of sorts while a woman was in the room.

"Hey Azy, we got a new one here, think you can help with the fitting for a wedding outfit?" Lillum said to an AI replica of Azure and nearby was an AI Version of Cedric who seemed to be working with Azure… the relationship here was unknown for now though given how the AI was working, most likely has these two as a couple here just in case.

"Ah a new comer. Our lord will definitely like her." AI Cedric said with a smirk.

"Indeed, Cedric get the measuring tape, might as well make this outfit a rather… tasty one." AI Azure said while she grins at Maite when she liked what she saw.

Maite blushes at the stare as AI Cedric brought the measuring tape before looking at Maite.

"We're gonna need you to strip please." He said making Maite blink in surprise.

"Eh?!" She said.

"What?, shy?... we can't get exact measurements unless you do this." AI Azure said while she smirks at Maite.

Maite blushes a bit brightly before she starts to remove her clothes since she can't run from this.

Once she was naked, Cedric starts to measure her while Azure licks her hips.

"Oh she is just drop dead sexy, might as well give her an outfit that will make our lord drool." Azure said when she grins at Lillum.

Cedric chuckled as he continues the measurements.

"I couldn't agree more." He said while Maite was blushing brightly.

Once she was finished getting measured… with Cedric getting a few feels of her body… he looks at Azure.

"Got the measurements." Cedric said which made Azure nod her head.

"Good, give us a few minutes and we will pass you your new outfit, doubt you need these until the wedding is over so…" Azure said before she takes Maites clothes and left her naked in the room while she and AI Cedric went to get the materials needed for the wedding dress.

"Just relax, you're in good hands." Cedric said as Maite still blushes from being nude.

"Yeah, Azy never steered us wrong with the outfits." Lillum said and a few minutes pass before Azure returned.

"Here, made something that will get the Lord's attention." Azure said when she passed Maite a box that showed her outfit was inside.

Maite blinks a bit before she took the box.

She was curious before opening it to see what the outfit look like.

Turns out… it was pure white like a wedding dress… but looked like a dominatrix outfit with a skirt that was opened in the middle to show that there was no covering for a pussying and the breasts parts looked like they wouldn't cover Maite's nipples.

Maite was greatly surprised at the outfit while blushing brightly.

Cedric was chuckling.

"A nice reaction."

"Yeah newbies always get like this but hey, she's marrying a demon lord not a mortal or a holy being so being classy won't cut it." Azure said when she reminds Maite that she wasn't marrying a normal person but a demon, and not just any demon but a demon lord.

"R-Right… Guess I should start putting it on then." Maite said.

"Or if you want… we can help you fit into it." Cedric said while grinning.

Lillum flicked Cedric on the head.

"Oh chill out you horny hound, let her give it a try first, your spooking her right now." Lillum said to try and help Maite out.

Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Hey I was just joking to break the ice. Maybe this can help. A sailor comes into a bar with a weird jar and asks the bartender for a drink. But later the manager asks the sailor to leave. When the sailor asks why, the manager points at the jar. Then the sailor goes… "What? A man can't have a drink with his semen?" He said.

No sooner than later Maite starts to laugh.

After that helped Maite relax a bit, she went to get changed and the outfit managed to fit her perfectly and made her sinfully adorable and sexy at the same time.

' _Wow… can't believe I actually look good in this.'_ Maite thought.

When she exits the changing room, Azure, Lillum, and Cedric clap for Maite to show she looked good to them.

"Very nice. Our lord will really love you in that." Cedric said.

"Yeah, before he takes it off you hehe, hey Lillum is Marceline with him right now?" Azure said before she looks at Lillum.

Maite blinked a bit when she didn't expect Marcline to be here as well while Lillum giggles.

"Oh, you know she is." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, good, might as well let you bring Maite there then and introduce her to Wife number 2, Cedric and I will clean up here so get going and try and not have Emerald wait, he can be a bit impatient when he wants to get to know a new wife." Azure said with a grin while she moved to push Lillum and Maite out of the room.

Lillum chuckled.

"Okay Okay… we'll leave you and Cedy all alone here." She said before she grabbed Maite's hand and guides her out of the room.

After that happened, Lillum looks at Maite as she led her through a few halls.

"Sorry about that, Azy can be a bit hasty, making a tasty outfit like that has her going at it with Cedy soon after." Lillum said before giggling at the image.

Maite blinked a bit after hearing that though she did questioned that possibility when real Azure mentioned something bedroom related with Cedric after their first date.

"N-No worries. The outfit is… nice." She said.

"Great, hope Emerald likes it and his new cute wife…" Lillum said before she was in front of some fancy double doors.

"Here is his room, try and not be shocked at what you may see alright?" Lillum teased while she winks at Maite while she gets ready to open the door.

Virtual scenario or not, Maite half expected what was gonna happen but was curious as she waits for Lillum to open the doors.

When the door opened, Maite saw that the room was… surprisingly spacious while at one end of the room, she saw Emerald pretty much fucking an AI version of Marceline, guess he was waiting longer then Maite would have thought and the AI helped keep him from getting bored.

"O-Oh fuck Emerald!" Marceline groans as she was enjoying this.

Emerald grins as he smacked Marceline's ass, she was on all fours so Maite could see Emerald really dominating Marceline right now.

Maite blushes brightly at the sight as Marceline groans loudly from having her ass smacked.

Lillum licked her lips a bit before she tries to get Emerald's attention.

"Oh Emerald. Sorry for interrupting your fun but… you have a special guest."

Emerald stops thrusting his hips for a moment before he looks at Lillum and his gaze sets on Maite… the look Emerald gave Maite showed that he was definitely no AI while he looks at Marceline.

"Give me a sec babe, looks like we got a new playmate in a moment." Emerald said while he pulled his cock free from Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans a bit even though she lightly pouts since her fun was stopped but didn't say anything.

"Well don't worry babe. Take your time."

Emerald chuckles and pat Marceline's ass.

"Eh no worries, I'll be back for more fun…. So… your my newest bride… I must say you are pretty good looking for a mortal woman." Emerald said while he grins at Maite when he approached her in the nude and admired the outfit she wore.

Though Maite was in character, she still blushed brightly when she looks at Emerald's nude bod.

"T-Thank you. And you're quite… handsome." Maite said as she blushes more.

"Thanks… anyway since you are the newest wife, we can skip the whole isle thing and get right to the honeymoon, no use doing a ceremony for now when you are marrying a demon right?... besides as you can see I'm not dressed for such an occasion." Emerald said while he smirks at Maite.

Maite blushes more.

"I-I can see that."

"Right… though just to be mannered… mind if I ask for Milady's name?" Emerald asked while he grins at Maite.

"M-Maite." Maite said as she was slightly nervous.

Emerald hums before he takes Maite's hand and kissed it a moment later.

"Hmmm… nice name for a nice looking lady." Emerald said while he grins at Maite.

Maite blushes at the gesture.

"T-Thank you."

"Your welcome, considering we don't need much in ceremony, why don't we just get right to the fun part then we can get to know one another, pretty sure this day has been stressful right?" Emerald said while he winked at Maite.

Maite blushes from that.

"Y-Yes. It has."

"Indeed… come lets get started, I may take a shower first so why not talk with Marceline while I get… presentable… can't exactly wow a lady when I reek of sweat." Emerald said when he gestured for Maite to sit by Marceline while Emerald himself went to get cleaned real quick.

Maite was feeling a bit nervous before she sat on the bed next to Marceline.

"So… you're also one of Emerald's wives?" She said.

"Hehe, yup, my dad surprised me with this and while I was ticked at first, Emerald warmed up to me when he brough my Ex's corpse to me, you would not believe the crap that guy gave me, after that Emerald took time to get to know me, strange considering demons don't normally do that, they either fight or fuck in no time." Marceline said while she grins at Maite.

Maite was a bit surprised at the story.

"I see…" She said when she thought that Emerald had changed a bit of the story of how Assh died.

Then again the AI was probably making a scenario to go with this altered simulation and given Emerald was real, he was just playing along for now.

"Yeah, anyway doesn't hurt that Emerald knows how to please a lady, lots of practice on his end, anyway you are the newest wife here and Maite right?, you alright with just skipping the whole Marriage thing or going to try and have one later down the line?" Marceline said while she sat near Maite.

Maite was thoughtful for a bit.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to skip it. Don't know what my family would think if they saw me in this." She said as she points at her outfit.

"Well not sure about your dad but pretty sure your mom maybe jealous if you get the eyes of so many men, you look pretty sexy right now." Marceline teased while she looked Maite up and down a few times.

Maite blushes from the look.

"T-Thank you." She said.

"Eh your welcome, might as well try and get along with the newbie right?... though I have a question… what will you do in the future?... unlike Lillum and I, you are mortal… do you think you can keep up with Lillum and I years from now as your body ages?" Marceline said while she sounded oddly logical… was the AI controlling the AI Marceline to ask that question?

Maite blinked at the question.

"Um… I don't know. I am a trained fighter. But I thought when a mortal woman is married to a Demon Lord, they live forever."

"Nope, you stay the same, its only from outside sources and natural born stuff that one can be immortal like being bitten by a Vampire, or turned into a Succubus and feed daily, or make yourself magically immortal though I don't recommend that route since Assh is the end result… can explain him later… point is unless you are willing to give up something you may not last long with Emerald more or less… reality isn't that kind." Marceline said with a serious tone to her voice.

Maite was a surprised after hearing that.

"I-I see… and hypothetically, what would I have to give up to be immortal?"

"Well if you were Vampped by me, you would have to give up going in sunlight unless you have protective gear, you would have to deal with draining the color red every now and then, Blood works as well but I wouldn't reccomend that, messy and I would have to knock you upside the head for attacking mortals and you would have enhanced strength so you would have to get used to that kind of boost or you could harm weaker beings, as for being a Succubus…. You'll need to ask Lillum about that." Marceline said while she nods her head at Lillum for her to start explaining what a Succubus does to keep their power and youth.

"Well like Vampires with blood, Succubuses like me need cum or otherwise we may go on a frenzy and drain a poor innocent soul till they're nothing but empty husks. You may get strong in magical properties. Though if you're like me, mortals will try to summon you to perform a contract of sorts." Lillum said.

"Yeah so its a choice of being a slutty spellcaster who gains power from sperm and may get summoned to deal with contracts or being a monstrous Vampire lady who has to take in a blood substitue and deal with physical based issues and having to avoid sunlight, there are other ways but these are probably the most sane ways of getting immortality since aside from red and sperm, you won't have to adapt much to anything else, you could stay mortal for now but sooner or later you would die of old age more or less." Marceline said while she shrugged her shoulders a moment later since this was Maite's choice.

Maite was thoughtful after hearing everything.

"Well… I may have to give it some thought after I… get to know more about Emerald."

"Fair enough, though try and not take too long alright?, you never know what the future has in store." Marceline said while Emerald entered the room after he got cleaned.

"Hmmm… nothing like a good shower… hmm… something happened?" Emerald asked while Marceline grins at Emerald.

"Oh no, nothing much, just girl talk while we wait for you to get back and sweep Maite off her feet." Marceline said before she looks at Lillum.

"Hey Lillum, why don't we leave these two alone and you and I have some fun elsewhere?" Marceline said while she winked at Lillum.

Lillum giggles.

"Sure thing Marcy." She said before she winked at Marceline before heading out of the room.

Marceline floats after Lillum but not before she winked at Maite for a second before she left the room.

Maite blushes a bit before looking at Emerald.

Emerald smiles at her as he approached Maite.

"Oh don't worry my dear… I won't force you into anything you don't want, I have plenty of ladies who can sate my lust and I can wait for you to open up to me before I approach you… though I won't lie, it is very tempting to jump you right now while you are in that outfit." Emerald said when he teased Maite.

Maite blushes more.

"T-Thank you. But I don't mind if you do it now." She said as she blushes more that made her look very cute.

Emerald blushed a bit from that but kept himself in characters.

"I see… well then my dear… why don't we get started with you getting on your knees in front of me and showing me how you can worship a demon's cock." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice while he gestured for Maite to approach him.

Maite lightly gulps before she approaches Emerald.

"B-Before I start, should we… kiss first?" She said.

Emerald smiles before he gripped her chin.

"Sure, I can humor a wish like that." Emerald said before he gave Maite a passionate kiss while he moved his hand to her waist a moment later to bring Maite close to his body.

Maite blushed brightly when she felt her body touch Emerald's bod before Maite starts to slowly kiss back.

This caused the kiss to go on for a bit before Emerald's tongue worked against Maite's for a moment.

Maite lightly moans from that action before she had her tongue lightly interacted with Emerald's tongue.

This caused the kiss to go on for a minute to to before Emerald pulled away from the kiss and waits for Maite to get in position.

Maite took a bit to catch her breath before she got on her knees and looks directly at Emerald's cock.

Maite blushes when she saw how big it was before Maite gently grabs it with her hand before she starts to stroke it to get a better feel to it.

Emerald groans from the feeling and he watched as Maite strokes his cock while he wondered what she was thinking right now.

' _Wow, its so… big and hard.'_ Maite thought as she continues this action before she leans her head in and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking Emerald's dick.

Emerald hums from that and he stands still while he watched Maite lick his dickhead again and again.

Maite shudders as she continues to lick Emerald's dickhead a few more times before she starts licking the base.

Emerald groans from the feeling and keeps still as he watched as Maite got his cock lubed up pretty well after quite a bit of time passed as she worshiped his cock.

It wasn't long before Maite opens her mouth and starts swallowing Emerald's cock but made sure to not rush it.

That caused a jolt of pleasure to surge through Emerald's body and his cock starts leaking precum into Maite's mouth.

Maite shudders from the taste as she takes more of Emerald's cock in her mouth.

"Oh yeah… take that cock." Emerald ordered while he had Maite take more of his cock into her mouth.

Maite blushes from that command as she took in more of Emerald's cock till tries to adjust to it first.

After about a minute, Maite starts moving her head back and forth on the demon lord's cock.

Emerald moans while he pets Maites head and watched as her lips moved on his cock in a seemingly hypnotic way.

Maite blushes at the petting as she continues to suck Emerald's cock while making sure to really please him.

This went on for a bit and she could feel Emerald getting close after a few minutes.

That caused Maite to bob her head faster and harder before she had her tongue lick the tip on Emerald's cock when she moved to have her head able to do so.

Emerald shuddered and shaked before he tossed his head back and groans when he came hard inside of Maite's mouth with great force, seems his time with AI Marceline got him worked up since this was pretty quick even for Emerald.

Maite was surprised at the amount before she tries to drink down Emerald's load while waiting for him to ride out his orgasm.

It took Emerald a bit and Maite got a bit of a mess on herself, but Emerald rode out his orgasm pretty well and takes a moment to calm down while he watched as Maite drank his load and tried to get his cock clean.

Maite hums at the taste of the demon lord's cum as she swallows the rest before she starts using her mouth to thoroughly clean Emerald's cock.

Emerald waits for Maite to finish cleaning his cock off before he stepped back as the AI used a cleaning program to clean Maite off so she wouldn't have to worry about a mess later though made the program magical looking to make it look like someone used a spell on Maite.

Maite took a moment to catch her breath before she looks at Emerald.

"Did I do good?" She said while blushing.

Emerald grins while he helped Maite to her feet.

"Oh yeah… and work like that gets a reward… get undressed and get on the bed on all fours." Emerald ordered while he points at the bed.

Maite blushes at the order before she gets on dressed and was now on the bed on her hands and knees.

Emerald approached her and after getting on the bed, he placed his hands on Maite's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them to help her fell relaxed.

Maite lightly groans from that action but did start to feel a bit better.

Emerald then starts to lick her folds while he made sure to be as gentle as possible.

Maite shudders from that action when she felt Emerald's tongue on her folds.

Emerald gently ate her out while he made sure to not push things far, he was working to build up Maite's pleasure after all.

Maite groans a few times but was starting to enjoy this feeling as she feels a bit more relaxed.

Emerald in turn keeps on licking Maite's folds more and more while her orgasm gets closer and closer until…

Maite groans as she lightly throws her head back before climaxing on Emerald's tongue.

Emerald lapped up Maite's juices while he waits for her to calm down after her orgasm.

About 15 seconds past before Maite taps off and pants for breath.

Emerald removed his mouth and he smiles at Maite.

"So… ready to fully commit to being my wife?" Emerald said while he really enjoyed this roleplay for now… felt like practice for the future.

Maite pants a bit before she turns her head to look at Emerald.

"Y-Yes." She said.

"Good… better relax, after all I am on the large side after all." Emerald said while he placed his large cock between Maite's ass cheeks for added effect.

Maite did gulp before nodding her head at Emerald and took a few breaths while making sure to be relaxed.

Emerald then moved his hips back and he aimed his cock at Maite's pussy while he teased her when he rubbed the head of his cock on her pussylips.

Maite shudders from that action as she waits for Emerald to start.

Emerald slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock was forced into Maite's pussy and her pussy lips were stretched wide by Emerald's cock.

Maite groans a bit loud as she feels the inside of her pussy stretching before trying to match the shape again.

Emerald shuddered when he could feel how tight Maite was, even after all this time with her, he could feel how perfect he was when he could get his cock deep inside of Maite and felt his cock press against her cervix a moment later.

Maite groans a bit before she took a moment to adjust to Emerald's cock despite the fact that she had fun with Emerald whenever she had a change.

Emerald takes a moment to let her adjust to his cock before he starts to thrust his hips and his cock rammed into Maite's cervix again and again as time went on, Emerald even smacked Maite's ass a few times to get the kink factor up a bit.

Maite starts groaning a few times before moaning as her pussy hugged Emerald's cock a few times.

For a bit, the duo enjoy their time together while Emerald fucked Maite harder and faster, he then moved so that Maite laid on her side and Emerald keeps fucking her while he moved to kiss her on the lips and used a hand to play with her breasts.

Maite moans as she returns the kiss while looking at Emerald in the eyes. There maybe lust in there but… there might also be love in there too.

Emerald has a similar look but right now Lust was mainly a factor for him right now while he fucked Maite harder and faster until…

Maite moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Emerald's cock as she kissed him more.

Emerald then turned Maite onto her back and keeps on fucking her while he keeps the kiss up while he fought to keep himself from climaxing anytime soon.

Maite taps off but was still kissing Emerald more as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Emerald keeps on fucking Maite while his own orgasm was slowly approaching as time went on but he struggles to keep the orgasm on his end back while he fucked Maite more and more until…

Maite moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed very hard on Emerald's cock as Maite's toes curled.

Emerald grits his teeth and snarls when he came hard inside of Maite's womb after his cock busts into Maite's womb.

Maite moans more as she hugs Emerald hard while climaxing a bit longer before she taps off.

Emerald however didn't feel like stopping and when he tapped off… well… he went back to fucking Maite hard and fast in no time.

"O-Oh yes Emerald!" Maite moans as her toes start to curl again.

The scene then fades to black on this day, seems Emerald would be awhile with Maite, Bubblegum would treat Finn and Huntress, and Azure and Cedric would go on a date soon, everyone else was either doing who knows what or relaxing until next time… but for now… the Hiring Arc is closed…. If anyone else joins the group in the future they would be told in special chapters… next up… the home visit Arc… and the creatures near said homes!

* * *

**(End of Hiring Arc…. next Arc will be the Home Visit Arc, so see you next time, until then Atomsk and I will work on other things while letting this chapter stew a bit.)**


	10. Trip to Emerald's Village: Part 1

**(Mostly introless chapter: start of the hiring Arc: Emerald's hometown visit)**

* * *

**Timeframe/ two weeks later/ Candy Kingdom/ ?**

The scene showed that a couple weeks passed since Maite went to the simulated Roleplay with Emerald as a demonic offering to him, the questions on what Maite would do since she was the only mortal so to speak of the group weighed on her mind a bit, honestly there were many ways to become immortal but would she really take that since it meant seeing others age before her eyes and stuff while she stayed young forever.

Other stuff was more or less Azure getting to go on a few dates with Cedric which made things official when Cedric and Azure announced that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Another was that Bubblegum and Lillum finally ironed out the contract and just made things simple, as long as Bubblegum made certain requests and didn't use Lillum for evil purposes she would follow Bubblegum's commands while making sure to follow Marceline's since she owed Marceline still until the kid would be born.

Bubblegum couldn't complain since she did owe her girlfriend that but at least things are going smooth between both royals.

Cedric was happy that he has a girlfriend and wasn't feeling any anger for any reason even though he still visits Rachel for his scheduled therapy.

With the Marceline's clones's help Neddy continues trying to adjust to things. It be awhile before Neddy can actually go outside.

Speaking of Marceline, not only did she and Bubblegum made up, she had been enjoying spending time with Emerald and getting to know him better.

Hunson Abadeer would sometimes visit his daughter just to check on her and his grandchild.

Speaking of daughter(s), Guardian Angel decided to visit Cedric and when she saw Hunson, the Lord of the Nightosphere felt awkward before telling her that he was her real father.

Angel was quiet but, she actually welcomed Hunson as her dad but he had to make up for so many missed birthdays.

Finn and Huntress Wizard were still part of the assistance program and they didn't need money from Bubblegum since Finn has treasure.

For the most part, many in the Creature study group was working well to live in the Candy Kingdom and study more creatures when called upon, there was even a new applicant called Sakura from Huntress's forest and thanks to Bubblegum working on some prototype belts of sorts, Epsilon or Epsi was able to visit occasionally with her sister guards while they were in bubbles of water that they swam in... of course while Emerald and a few others escorted the sisters around the place to make sure they didn't get lost.

Delta has been spending a bit of time talking with Finn and whenever he made a joke, Delta would giggle.

Epsi and her sisters can tell that Delta has a little crush on the human.

A number of other things happened but all in all, things seemed to be looking good for everyone though one thing did get everyone's attention when Bubblegum called all the Creature study people for an announcement.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom Throne room/ Creature study group**

"Thank you for coming everyone, I have an announcement to make, thanks to all your hard work with the Creature's data I have been given, I have decided to allow long distance travel to other kingdoms for further studying of other creatures, I have talked with each Princess or Queen and they have given permission after I talked with each one, there is also one other thing, I am planning to have all of us visit your homes since we have already went to Cedric's home." Bubblegum announced while she had a smile on her face.

Everyone blinked a bit after hearing that.

"R-Really?" Maite said with a surprised look.

"Yup, figured we could do that and make it a repeat thing, maybe even study new creatures around the area, we got Angel and Epsi and Gamma at Cedric's place so why not try others?" Bubblegum said with a smile on her face.

"She has a point." Finn said though Maite was feeling weary about that because if they went to the Muarder Village that would mean that Maite would have to introduce Emerald… to her dad.

"Well whose home are we starting with first?" Emerald asked which caused Bubblegum to hum.

"Well… instead of just picking, why not just do a simple thing and pick a name from a hat?" Bubblegum suggests while she had pulled out a hat more or less from somewhere on her body while she smiles at the group.

"Aside from Cedric's name being kept out since we were at his home recently, everyone else has their name here, so who wants to pull the name from the hat?" Bubblegum said when she smiles at the others more.

Everyone was thoughtful before Maite raised her hand.

"I'll… do it." She said before she nervously went towards the and was cautious before she stick her hand inside and rummage through before pulling out a piece of paper and looks at the name.

As she did so, her heart was beating up a storm when she hoped her name wasn't on the paper but she oddly wished it was when she saw the name Emerald and knew that he had some things to work out after what happened with Grandfather Oak… Emerald and Maite went to Rachel a few times but even with Rachel… helping… Emerald still seemed a bit off every now and then so she really hoped things went well.

"The name on the piece of paper… is Emerald." Maite said when she showed the name on the piece of paper and Emerald in turn felt a bit nervous and tried to hide things so no one would worry for him… though thanks to Marceline hearing his heartbeat speeding up… she could tell he was nervous as hell right now.

Marceline placed her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"I know you're nervous Emerald but… You can't hide from your parents. They have to know what happened."

"Y-Yeah… still just worried about how the villagers will react given that they may not be as accepting… many humans were nervous since they all lived on the Island that was protected from strange beings by the guardian… my parents maybe accepting but I'm worried about how others will react and may try something." Emerald said since many had to take time with non humans being brought into villages and stuff.

"Hey no worries Emerald. Remember my mom is in charge and since I'm her son, they're sure to listen to me." Finn said with a reassuring look.

"Maybe… just worried we may get into trouble or something… we do seem to be trouble magnets after all." Emerald said since each place or simulation they went in, something went odd or near bad in some way or another.

"Yeah… but we managed to get out of any situation." Cedric said with a smirk.

"Is that before or after we get into those situations from others or by anger and stuff?" Emerald said since he and Cedric got into troubling situations thanks to odd timing from Bubblegum getting Marceline knock up able while Cedric was more or less forced into therapy thanks to his anger and stuff… granted its old news but it still popped up for both guys time to time.

Cedric had a sweatdrop look on his face.

"Okay I was just trying to make things less awkward but nevermind."

"Sorry… guess I just can't relax unless I actually go there and see how people react." Emerald said with an apologetic look on his face.

Cedric sighs.

"Look Emerald, not trying to tell you what to do but you have to rip the bandaid off and go for it. Believe me. If I had the chance, I would confront the very person who… caused me pain and finally let go."

"Maybe, but this isn't me confronting people so pain can heal, its me meeting people and wondering if they want to wound me or not that is the issue… look can we just get ready to go since I really just want to get this over with before I chicken out and try and hide somewhere." Emerald said to the others when he really wanted to get this over with.

Everyone seems a bit worried for Emerald before Maite came to his side.

"Hang on Emerald. Maybe we should go outside so you can take a breather first and think calmly." She said

"No Maite… I want to get this over with… if I keep on waiting it will just make it harder for me to go there… its already been two weeks, I don't want to make things harder." Emerald said when he gave Maite a nervous but determined look.

Maite can see that he was serious.

"Okay… then we go." She said as she grabs Emerald's hand.

Emerald gripped Maite's hand and in no time, everyone was in the bus and the group was on their way to Emerald's hometown minus Hunson who had went back to the Nightosphere for now.

On the bus, he was sitting between Marceline and Maite while Lillum funnily enough sat on Emerald's lap which made him blush at the way he was doted on at the moment to try and calm him as Lillum relaxed on his lap.

Bubblegum was driving the bus as Huntress and Finn sat together and Cedric was with Azure.

Though Cedric felt like he wasn't helpful in Emerald's situation

"I get the feeling I made things worse when I tried to pep talk Emerald."

"Nah, it was just bad timing, I mean think like this, if your family suddenly moved but the meeting time was the day or the night before that full moon thing that you don't like… wouldn't you be nervous on if people saw you in that form?, sure we saw the form and accept it but normal people maybe shocked or surprised by the form… in a nutshell Emerald has a worse off transformation since his is for good while yours is just one night a month." Azure said while she put her two cents in.

Cedric was thoughtful after hearing that.

"Okay I see where you're going with that."

"Yeah… I mean what if you were stuck in your human form?, not like it would be a bad thing but if you got cursed to look like that and your parents didn't know, and the others back in the dungeon as well… wouldn't you be nervous and stuff?, looking so different and out of place in the world." Azure said when she had a calm look on her face.

Cedric was again thoughtful.

"Yeah… I would definitely be nervous if that was the case." He said.

"Yeah… anyway let's just support Emerald and hope for the best, there is only so much words can do after all." Azure said while she leaned against Cedric to rest her head on his shoulder.

Cedric blushes a bit but was having a warm feeling before he grabbed Azure's hand.

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful for the most part though while Bubblegum drove the bus, she noticed the village in the distance and decided to let everyone know.

"Heads up everyone, we're close to the human village." Bubblegum said.

This caused everyone to get ready to get off the bus as it was pulled into the village and many people noticed the strange vehicle and a couple Minerva bots approach while Bubblegum, Finn, Huntress, and a few others were getting off the bus as Helios and Nocturn were with the Minerva's as well and Emerald's heart thumped in his chest so much that it was really audible to Marceline since she was last to get up besides Emerald who followed last as Marceline gently helped walk him off the bus.

As Maite was trying to comfort him, Finn was the first to approach one of the bots.

"Hey mom. Sorry that I didn't call a head but thought you would like a surprise visit and I brought my friends along." He said with a smile.

"Hey Finn, its nice to see you again, and nice to meet all of you as well, sorry if Finn gave you any trouble." Minerva said while she smiles at the group of Finn's friends.

Marceline chuckled.

"Nah Mrs. M. Finn can be a handful but we all love him." She said.

Minerva smiles while Nocturn noticed something thanks to them looking at Marceline.

"Hey Helios… who's that with the Vampire Queen?... hard to tell with the guy hiding behind her… hairs blocking most of the guy from view." Nocturn said which made many look over to see that Emerald had turned while he whistles nonchalantly as he was standing behind Marceline and hoped no one noticed him.

Marceline rolls her eyes before she pulls Emerald out of hiding and pushes him towards his parents before the duo were close enough.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ranmyaku, the guy that was hiding behind me is your son, Emerald. And before you say anything, here's the story." She said before telling Emerald's parents what happened to him after meeting her dad and receiving an amulet that not only changed his appearance but also made him immortal before going to the end of the story.

"... and to top it all off, thanks to a deal between my girlfriend, Bonnie, and the succubus Queen, Lillum, without my knowledge, they made my womb alive so your son ended up knocking me up which in this case makes you grandparents. Also I'm part of your son's harem. If you don't believe me… well I'm sure that my friends can back me up on that."

That… pretty much floored many while Nocturn and Helios had dropped jaws when they heard that and they look at Emerald and his demonic attributes while he rubbed the back of his head while he looks REALLY nervous now which his parents noticed.

It only took a second before Helios practically hugged her son.

"Oh my little boy!" She said.

Emerald was surprised by that while he felt his mother hug him though Nocturn chuckles a bit as he approached Emerald.

"Good grief, you become a man with a number of beautiful women and knock one up and you don't tell us?, sure forced or not thanks to a succubus but still, not telling your parents?" Nocturn said while Emerald looked really bashful right now and had a big blush on his face as his dad chuckles at that.

Helios then looked at her son.

"Emerald. Were you afraid how we'll react to your… transformation? Even though you're father and I understand, you shouldn't feel that way. We love you no matter what form you have."

Emerald blushed more while he looks away from his mom.

"M-Maybe… was more worried how the other villagers would react to my new looks and stuff." Emerald said when he saw a few villagers indeed looking nervous though Nocturn just waved that off.

"Oh forget them, just give them a day or two and they will be back to normal, anyway Minerva, mind giving Marceline a checkup and bring her to my place later, might as well give everyone the tour of the house and let Helios embarrass Emerald by showing baby pictures or something." Nocturn said while Emerald blinks.

"Why would I be embarrassed by that?" Emerald said while Lillum cleared her throat when Nocturn looks surprised by this.

"W-Well… not sure if Marceline mentioned side effects but the amulet pretty much screwed with Emerald's emotions and stuff, were honestly surprised he was even nervous about coming here though after what we heard he was probably putting up a front… now that he seems more relaxed he doesn't have to worry and stuff… he is wearing the Amulet of the Nightosphere and though 1/5th or so of its total power output, its still pumping him full of chaotic evil… honestly were surprised he is morally stable so to speak." Lillum said to Nocturn.

"Not to mention he has the habit of bringing up these… invisible readers thing." Finn said.

"What?, not my fault I feel like were being watched right now." Emerald said as he looks at Finn while Nocturn raised an eyebrow when he heard that and looks at the others to see if this was a thing or Finn could be just messing with him.

Cedric sighs.

"Sorry sir. But it's true. And it sometimes gets annoying." He said before approaching Nocturn.

" Hi, I'm Cedric Middleton. I applied for the same assistance job like Emerald and everyone else." He said before offering Nocturn a handshake.

Nocturn shook Cedric's hand with a powerful grip.

"Nice to meet you Cedric, sorry if my son gave you a hard time, he can be a handful every now and then." Nocturn said while he smiles at Cedric a bit.

Cedric chuckled.

"Eh not to worry. There are times when I'm an ass towards him... and some of the others but… we all look pass that and are cool." He said.

Maite could see the interaction before she nervously approached Nocturn.

"U-Um… hello sir. My name is Maite and… I'm also dating your son." She said.

Nocturn looks at Maite and chuckles a bit at her.

"Well I gotta say, looking at you this close, you are pretty cute, guess I got an adorable daughter in law if you stick with my son, sorry if he gives you trouble in the future." Nocturn said while he grins at Maite with an Emeraldesk grin which showed who Emerald got the grin from.

Maite blushes from that before she was caught off guard as she got hugged by Helios.

"Aw… it's nice to meet you Maite. I don't know when my son will pop the question but… welcome to the family." She said as she rubs her cheek on Maite's cheek.

Some people chuckle at the friendly greeting from Helios while Emerald blushed when things were going rather well so far.

Bubblegum then approached Emerald's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ranmyaku. I'm Princess Bubblegum and I want to apologize for causing this whole mess."

This caused the parents to look at her and Nocturn chuckle while scratching his cheek.

"Well I'm not sure what you are apologizing to us for, sure we would be ticked but seems Marceline here already got onto you enough so no need to add on to that guilt you have and stuff right Helios?" Nocturn said when he looks at his wife.

Helio giggles.

"Indeed. Plus, in your way, you helped us get a grandchild whom I can't wait to meet and spoil when they're born." She said while feeling giddy about being a grandma.

Emerald and Marceline blushed a bit since it seems they would be visited by Nocturn and Helios while Helios was gushing over seeing mini Emerald's or Marceline kids to spoil.

Lillum giggles and nudged Bubblegum a bit.

"Hehe, bet this is a relief for you a bit huh?" Lillum teased when she saw Bubblegum visibly relax a bit.

"Y-Yeah. It is." Bubblegum said as she slightly felt relieved before Helios looks at Bubblegum, Lillum and Azure.

"So are you three part of my little Emerald's harem?"

The trio blink at that while Lillum chuckles.

"Well I am, But Azure here is Cedy's girlfriend, granted as long as Cedric has fun with one of us, he doesn't mind Emerald having fun with Azure during certain moments but she is more or less with Cedric a lot, as for Bubblegum… eh… she is on the fence on either guy more or less right now, she does seem to be having lots of fun hanging out with Emerald lately though hehe." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Oh really now?" Helios said as she smirks at the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly from that look.

A few others chuckle while Nocturn gestured for the group to follow him.

"Well aside from Marceline and possibly Emerald if he wants to stick with Marceline for a checkup, follow me to my place, Helios made some food and its pretty good, besides can't stand outside all day right?" Nocturn said while he starts walking away as Helios follows with a smile as Minerva approached Marceline.

"If you will follow me your highness, we can check some things out to make sure the child is developing well, you may not be showing right now but thats probably because the child could be just forming and stuff." Minerva said with a calm smile on her face while Emerald moved to stand next to her to show that he would be with Marceline for now.

Marceline did blush a bit.

"Alright. Let's go." She said.

Minerva smiles when she heard that and she starts to lead Emerald and Marceline away from the group while the other Minerva looks at Finn and Huntress.

"Hello again you two, want me to help with anything or are you two good on going to Nocturn and Helios's place?" Minerva asked as the others start to follow the parents of Emerald while Finn and Huntress were with this Minerva bot.

"Nah, not unless you have a creature or monster for us to take a look at for study reasons, I can explain more later if you don't know the… finer details and stuff." Huntress said while trying to keep clean with Finn's mother.

Minerva was confused at Huntress but she did have something to say.

"Actually… there is a creature that we're having trouble capturing. It's always been alluding us and it's been taking the crops." She said which irked Finn a bit.

"Well whatever it is mom, we'll make sure to capture it." He said with a determined look.

Minerva smiles when she heard this.

"Thanks Finn, I know I can count on you, however you need to wait until its the dead of night so why not follow me to a few places to help you prepare, in fact Finn, I've been helping a blacksmith make new weapons so you may like some of the swords there." Minerva said when she smiles at Finn more.

Finn's eyes sparkle in excitement after hearing that.

"Sweet! This I gotta see."

"Great, follow me Finn, you want to join Huntress?" Minerva asked when she looks at the Wood Nymph mate of Finn.

Huntress chuckled at Finn's excitement.

"Sure, why not."

Minerva smiles as she leads the duo away.

Once they walked to a certain shop, she opened the door to unique looking blacksmith shop and she approached a counter with a surprisingly young looking kid was manning the counter.

"Hello Shunpei, nice to see you, your father in the back?" Minerva said to the kid named Shunpei.

He looked to be around 10 or so, maybe 9, he had black spiky hair, greese and what not on his body and clothing and he smiles when he saw Minerva.

"Oh I'm doing great Aunty Minerva, pop's is in the back moving stuff around and getting ready for the day, you here for the latest upgrades that you requested?" Shunpei asked while Minerva smiles at him.

"Not today Shunpei, I'm here to show my son Finn the newests sword you invented." Minerva said while Shunpei looks excited while he hopped off his stool he sat on and ran to Finn and grins at him.

"So you are the legendary Finn?, Finn the greatest hero of Ooo!?" Shunpei said while he grins at Finn with sparkling eyes which gave Finn a bit of dejavu like Shunpei was a younger Finn who was admiring Billy and stuff.

Finn chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Finn. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hehe, thanks, anyway I'm Shunpei, I'm working with my pops to invent things and I just made a new plasma based sword!, come and see!" Shunpei said as he rushed to one side of the room while Huntress chuckles a bit at how energetic Shunpei was.

"Reminds me of you when you see something exciting." Huntress said as Shunpei worked to carry a heavy looking case.

"Whoa, you need a hand with that?" Finn said before he went to help Shunpei.

"N-No n-need!... need to b-bulk up… p-pops c-carries… heavier things… really worked with training." Shunpei said as he stumbles over to the counter and after a moment, Shunpei got the case on the counter and pants for breath for a moment while he took a moment to climb on the stool and gestured for Finn to approach.

Finn was curious before he approaches the box and opens it up.

Once the case was opened, Finn pulled out a handle of sorts and on that handle was well… nothing while Shunpei grins as he gestured for Finn to hit the button on the handle.

Finn was confused before he pressed the button and waited to see what happens.

He didn't have to wait though, as soon as he hits the button, the end on top of the handle opened up and a metal tube exits the handle right before it glows with a blue light giving Finn a an electrified stun baton or some kind of… light up saber?... it was hard to tell but from the look on Shunpei's face the light show wasn't just a lightshow as the energy on the baton have a gentle blue glow.

"Slamacow!... This is awesome." Finn said as he lightly swung the weapon.

It gave a light buzzing sound as Shunpei rubbed his nose and chuckles a bit.

"Hehe thanks, made this when I was looking at this old premushroom war movie, still don't get how they could make weapons like that since the beams had no way to stay stable… anyway this is a similar concept, its a high powered plasma sword, its pretty powerful but doesn't last long so try and not use it unless you are up against some pretty deadly foes Finn, the case here is the charger, works with solar energy so you can just leave the case in the sun and it will be fully charged a couple hours after you put the plasma sword in it… eco friendly hehe… anyway if you want to test this bad boy out, follow me, I can explain more about this." Shunpei said like he was giving this to Finn.

"Sweet. I want to try this bad boy out." Finn said with an excited look.

"Hold on Finn… Shunpei was it?, are you really just giving Finn this weapon?" Huntress said which stopped Shunpei and he looks at her with a grin.

"Why not?, Finn could use it and if not for him we would still be stuck on the Island, not only that if he tests this out in actual combat I could fine tune it so it could be upgraded later to be more useful then it already is… already working on a portable charger for the handle so in case Finn loses the main case or can't get to it for awhile, he always has a backup on him." Shunpei said while he smiles at Huntress more.

Huntress was thoughtful for a bit.

"Guess you have a point." She said.

All Shunpei did was grin as he moved to run out of the room.

"Come on Finn!, lets test out this bad boy!" Shunpei said while an excited Finn ran out of the room while Minerva giggles.

"Hehe, looks like those two will get a long well years to come." Minerva said when she liked seeing Finn happy.

Huntress couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have no doubt about it."

As this went on, the Minerva with Emerald and Marceline brought them to a large hospital building like place and after some sorting and stuff, Marceline was getting her stomach scanned by Minerva with one of the machines Minerva had set up and it was scanning Marceline's womb to see how things were coming along.

Emerald and Marceline were quiet as Minerva stopped her scan and smiles more before she wrote something on a clipboard.

"Well congratulations you two, seems the development is going well… and good news… your carrying twin's Marceline." Minerva said while she smiles at Marceline while Emerald was surprised by the twin part.

"Wow… really?" Marceline said as she was surprised by this info.

"Indeed, no idea on gender yet since it is too soon to tell but right now I can tell you have two developing fetuses in your womb, and from the look of things are doing rather well, I expect them to be healthy further down the line." Minerva said while she smiles at Marceline more.

"Well that's great to hear." Marceline said before chuckling.

"Now comes the part where Emerald and I have to think of names for the little guys."

"Well I got a name for a girl already… how about Ruby or something?" Emerald suggests as one name for a kid if one was a girl.

"Hmm… not bad. Although… I was thinking of naming the girl… after my mom." Marceline said while having a slightly bummed look when she thought of her human mom.

"Your mom?... wait I think Hunson mentioned her… Dawn right?" Emerald said while he placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder to comfort Marceline a bit.

Marceline nods her head while appreciating Emerald's comfort.

"Yeah but could use her middle, which is Elise."

"Why not both if we have twin girls?, one could be Ruby, and the other Dawn, Ruby getting the Elise name as a middle name of sorts… would have to think of a middle name for little Dawn here… if either of them are girls of course… still need to think of names for boys just in case but if we ever do this again… think Obsidion could be a good boy name?" Emerald said when he seems pretty fixated on gem based names… well at least the coloring of the names were in good taste, red for Ruby, Black for Obsidion.

Marceline blinks a bit before she chuckles.

"Damn dude. Now you're fixated on gems?... hehe… but I do like your idea."

"Hey when you got a good theme, you use it, besides I'm Emerald, so might as well start a family line with gem based names hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline couldn't help but chuckle at Emerald.

"Yeah might as well." She said.

"Hehe nice, so Minerva, any issues with Marceline as well or is she good for going to my place?" Emerald said while he looks at the Minerva bot as she was wiping the gel from Marceline's stomach so Marceline could lower her shirt.

"Nothing so far so she's good to go." Minerva said.

"Nice, might as well let mom and dad dote on Marceline here for a bit." Emerald said when he chuckles at picturing his mom and dad hugging Marceline a lot for a while.

Marceline blushes a bit.

"Yeah. Plus they'll be happy to know about the twins part."

"Yeah, come on Marceline, lets get going, we will see you later Minerva… well most likely soon since we would run into a bot or two along the way, though I couldn't help but notice some people wielding weapons and blasters… is there something troublesome in the area or are people weirded out by my looks and stuff?" Emerald asked while he raised an eyebrow at Minerva while he gets ready to leave the room with Marceline.

Minerva shook her head.

"No no. It's just before you and your friends got here, we were dealing with a creature that's been stealing our crops and has been alluding our traps. Finn is determined to help catch the creature after hearing this."

"I see… looks like I'll be lending a hand for obvious reasons… anyone tries to attack my home and the people I care about… **I'll show no mercy!"** Emerald growled out while his eyes glowed red with demonic anger and determination for a moment.

Minerva and Marceline were a bit surprised to hear that but Marceline chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Emerald's neck.

"Well whoever it is will regret coming here." She said before kissing Emerald's cheek.

Emerald blushed from this when he was calmed down and Minerva smiles at the sight.

"Well either way you'll need to wait till the sun sets, we don't have issues during the day." Minerva said which caused Emerald to nod his head.

"Right, let's get going Marceline." Emerald said as he moved to open the door for Marceline like a gentleman.

Marceline smirked before she thanked Minerva and floats out of the room.

Once the duo left and Emerald got a large umbrella for Marceline to use since she was trying to be careful with a sun hat, the duo were speeding up as they walked or floats in Marceline's case to Emerald's place while he was giving her a small tour.

"...and there is the main restaurant where many come to eat, we don't have anything fancy like in the Candy Kingdom but we can go here if mom and dad don't have food for us already." Emerald said when he and Marceline float by the restaurant and Marceline saw it looked like one of those classic indoor restaurants that served various meat based meals with various veggies and had a farm theme right now with barrels and haystacks here or there inside.

"Wow, the food looks good in there. Though I don't get about the farming theme but eh, everyone has to have a theme." Marceline said.

"Well actually the place changes the theme every week to make sure things don't look all… samey… if you get the idea… we don't have many food joints here so need to make do with what we got until we can expand more." Emerald points out since in this village there were 2 blacksmiths, one Shunpei's shop that deals more with tech then weapons, 1 hospital, and 1 restaurant… and one general Market place for various items and what not... this place was still a work in progress more or less.

"Hmmm good point. I mean, it'll take a bit before you guys start expanding and stuff." Marceline said before a moment later as the duo walked/floated, Marceline noticed a statue before she starts floating towards it.

Emerald blinks when he followed her and when he noticed the statue, he smiles.

"Ah, right, nearly forgot, say hello to the statue of the founder of the Island, Two Bread Tom, or at least thats the name on the old statue, had to leave it on the Island for now so we made a replica here until the old one can be brought over, Minerva made this with many bots help so that it can be used to cover the place where her super computer brain is kept, pretty much the heart of the village so why not have Two Bread Tom help guard her hehe." Emerald said while before him and Marceline was a massive statue of Two Bread Tom and a few other original islanders immortalized while it was on a large cybernetic platform that when used right, could slide away to show a stairway leading to Minerva's cybernetic brain… there was even a hand scanner in front of the statue to allow access to the Super computer brain just in case of emergencies.

"Only Minerva and a select few like my dad, mom, myself, and mechanics can go down there or allow others in, being the son of the head of security can have its perks hehe." Emerald said while he looks at Marceline and smiles gently at her while he placed comforting hand on her shoulder again since he could guess Marceline may miss Two bread Tom… he heard about how she helped him in the past so seeing this statue may not be so heartwarming to Marceline at the moment.

Marceline did place her hand on Emerald's hand and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Let's head to your parent's house."

"Right… if it means anything, heard Two Bread Tom passed on in peace from some old records, if he could see things now, bet he would be proud to have you see how the village is going… come on, might as well get to the fun parts of the village later." Emerald said as he grabbed Marceline's hand and dragged her away gently from Two Bread Tom's statue… and though it had a stoic look… it almost seemed like the statue was smiling at the angle Marceline was looking at when she was led away like the statue agreed with Emerald.

Marceline did smile a bit as she glanced at the statue's direction even though the distance was far.

' _Tom… glad you and your peeps made it.'_ She thought before she lays her head on Emerald's neck.

Emerald blinks at that and smiles as he keeps quiet though he did use a hand to pet Marceline a bit on her head.

Though as the group got close to Emerald's place and heard laughter inside… Emerald said this.

"You know… I get I may not be your first choice of romantic partners… but I got to say… in some way… and not saying this because of this amulet… but I'm kinda glad Bubblegum and Lillum did this kind of accidental deal… after all in normal cases… doubt I would even have a chance normally with a woman like you being a top tier Queen and all… and though I'm still working things out mentally… I'm glad you are at my side." Emerald said when he stopped and turned to look at Marceline with a really rare serious look though he had a small smile on his face while he showed a lot of care in them… maybe something more in his eyes when he looks at Marceline as well.

Marceline blinks a bit at the serious but blushes when she saw some care on Emerald's face.

"Well to be honest, even though I didn't like what Lillum and Bonnie did, it did surprisingly gave me… or us a silver lining. Knowing I'm gonna be a mom, I can teach them how to be rock stars. Plus, well I may have had some romantic partners in the past and though I have Bonnie, I'm actually really liking you. Besides Finn, you're one very cool dude. Who's also gonna be one cool father." She said.

Emerald blushed from that and grins at Marceline.

"Hehe, nice… hey what do you say after we tell my parents the good news, you and I have a one on one moment?, as far as I know we rarely get those." Emerald said when he wanted to celebrate a lot of things right now.

Marceline grins.

"Fine by me. Been hoping to have some alone time with my twin baby daddy."

Emerald chuckles while he had an amused look.

"Well if we can somehow get away from the others, can't blame Maite or Lillum if they want to join in so lets try and keep quiet hehe." Emerald said while he gave a shushing gesture to Marceline while he grins a bit.

Marceline let out a low snicker as she gave Emerald a thumbs up.

Once Emerald saw that, he opened the door and the duo entered to see many people talking here or there while Helios was speaking with Maite and Lillum and Bubblegum and Nocturn was speaking with Cedric and Azure.

"And I told the guy, you want an easy way out of town… well say hello to my fist!" Nocturn said as he swings his fist while Cedric busts out laughing and Azure giggles while Emerald and Marceline missed a good joke it seems.

"Uh hey guys, we missed something?" Marceline said making everyone look at the duo.

"Oh hey guys. Welcome back. Was everything fine when Minerva checked you Marceline?" Maite said.

Marceline chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay… and so are the twins." She said.

Everyone took a second to look at one another while they look surprised and Nocturn had wide eyes.

"T-Twins?... as in two kids?" Nocturn said while Emerald chuckles.

"Hehe, yeah, too soon to tell gender but we got some names if we get two girls and I got a name for a boy, Ruby for a girl, my name of choice, and Marceline wants to name the other Dawn after her mother, may give Ruby the Elise middle name hehe, as for the boy if one of them is a boy, calling the kid Obsidian… and yes before anyone asks I seem Gem obsessed but blame my folks, they named me Emerald, they caused a gem name related landslide here." Emerald said when he grins at his parents.

Though everyone else blinked, Helios ran up to the duo and hugged them.

"Oh this is a happy day." She said while feeling excited to be a grandmother of two kids.

Emerald starts to look a bit blue while Marceline was largely unaffected but she was surprised by Helios's strength of her hug though Nocturn clears his throat.

"Honey… as well as I enjoy hearing about our son's announcement, err… you may make Marceline a soon to be single mom if you don't let our son go." Nocturn said while Emerald really looked blue now.

Helios blinked before she quickly let her son go.

"Oh sorry Emerald. Got too excited." She said while feeling embarrassed.

Emerald coughed a few times while he grins at his mom a moment later.

"N-No… *Clears throat*... No problem… not like I can die now." Emerald said while he rubbed his throat.

As that happened, Cedric chuckles before he looks at Azure.

"Guess I'll tell Angel that she'll be an aunt for two now."

"Hehe, yup, should be good news when Hunson hears about this as well, two grandkids he can spoil or try and corrupt on his end." Azure said while Emerald's pendent of the Nightosphere glows and a moment later, a portal opened and Hunson steps out.

"Phew, finally done with that issue… man you would not believe the day I had." Hunson said with a grin while many gave Azure a half lidded look when it seems like she just jinxed the group.

Marceline facepalms.

"Dad… not that I'm happy to see you but… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I had to take care of a couple matters that had to be done with in case your friends and you want to visit the Nightosphere, where are we by the way?... seems… too wholesome to me." Hunson said when he saw the interior of the house and Emerald facepalms.

"Hunson sir… first off this is my place, second, these two are my mom and dad… Mom… Dad… this is Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father and ruler of the nightosphere… and just to get the elephant out of the room… we just got Marceline checked out and she is having twins." Emerald said when he went ahead to fill some things in.

Hunson blinked a bit after hearing this.

"T-Twins?" He said with a surprised look before Helios stepped in.

"That's right. So you're the man that gave my son that amulet?"

Hunson looks at Helios and with a grin said this.

"Yup, pretty much got your son demonized so he would be there for his kids hehe." Hunson said right before he, and everyone else was shocked when Helios uppercuts Hunson onto his back with surprising force and Hunson groans from the surprise attack.

"That… was for putting my son through that kind of pain, heard from a few sources that amulet pretty much fucked with Finn and a few others mentally…" Helios said when she looked really scary right now and she cracked her knuckles while many looked surprised by the change in her attitude while Nocturn tried to run damage control.

"Honey… sweetie… your scaring some people here…" Nocturn said as he escorted a fuming Helios out of the room while Emerald sweatdrops as he looks at Hunson.

"Dude… I know you may be the lord of evil and stuff but try and look that surprise attack over since I don't want Marceline to be stressed out… pretty sure Marceline would do the same if you try and put our kids in a forced situation and if Dawn was here she would do the same for making Marceline wear this amulet." Emerald said while he poked the amulet he was wearing.

Hunson, after getting over that surprise attack, looks at Emerald with serious look before calming down.

"Fine. Won't do anything to cause anyone stress here."

"Great, love and peace here after all!" Emerald said with a grin though Hunson shuddered at the peace stuff.

"OK… none of that… ever… anyway Marceline how you doing?, I may visit from time to time but how is my little Queen of the Night doing with two bundles of joy now?" Hunson asked while he smiles at his daughter.

As Marceline blushes a bit, Bubblegum, Lillum and Maite were talking with Cedric and Azure.

"Wow… talk about how awkward the moment was." Maite said.

"Indeed… especially the bad timing." Bubblegum said before Cedric puts his two cents.

"Now let's not blame Azure for that. Any one of us could've said that. I mean every action has its simple opposite reaction. Think of it like your virtual reality Princess. There are many different realities from the cosmos with different version of us in a different scenario." He said though the way he was talking sounded surprisingly… intelligent?

Many blink at that while Azure gave Cedric a half lidded look.

"Dude… you part Why wolf or something?, because that sounded way to… well… up there with your usual vocabulary and stuff." Azure said when she was a bit surprised by that.

Everyone else had the same reaction making Cedric facepalm.

"Dang it… guess no use hiding it… Yeah I am… from my mom's side. Thank Glob she had the looks when my dad met her." He said.

"But I don't understand, why hide it?" Maite said.

Cedric sighs.

"Because… they got massive egos when showing off their smarts. Which is a reason why I hide it. Not to mention how they talk about the Cosmic Owl. Worst of all… few of them I know are my cousins. I love them as family but… their ego needs to be put away. I want people to like me… not get annoyed."

"Okay… but how come you're not wearing a lab coat and glasses?" Maite said.

Cedric snorts.

"My eyesight is perfect so I don't need them. As for a lab coat… I mean come on, that's like a major turn off. What girl would want me in a lab coat?"

"Not sure about you but wouldn't Bubblegum be Alright with that?" Emerald said when he points a thumb at the brainy Bubblegum who normally wore a lab coat and glasses sometimes.

"Huh?" Bubblegum said but blushed at the thought of Cedric in a lab coat.

"Hehe...yeah. Not to mention, aren't there female whywolves? Plus I'm sure Azure here wouldn't care if you wear one." Marceline said.

"Yup, pretty much, who knows… maybe you could wear a lab coat and glasses when you… study me or a feline of a similar species… pretty sure we don't have details of me or similar beings like myself as test subjects right?" Azure said in a teasing way when she looks at Hunson.

"Nor is there any data on Hunson when he gets down and dirty in the sheets, maybe if we stop by the Nightosphere one of us ladies minus Marceline for obvious reasons could study him in up close detail." Azure said when she grins fearllessly at the larger lord of the Nightosphere.

Hunson grins at Azure.

"If that's an invitation, then count me in." He said before glancing at Cedric.

"And don't try to be a jealous wolf young man considering you had some fun with Angel. Which I'm wondering why you never court her til now." He said making Cedric blush.

"Long story short dude, while we don't know details Cedric has anger issues, going to get some therapy on my end when we get back to the Candy Kingdom later… anyway you want to stick around a bit or you heading back to the Nightosphere to announce that Marceline is having a couple kids or something?" Emerald said while he was trying to help Marceline somewhat by having Hunson leave for a bit since that announcement thing could take awhile.

"Eh I can tell them later, just want to see my little girl first and then visit Angel… really got some making up to do with her." Hunson said since he now is trying to make things right with two daughters now.

Emerald shrugged at that.

"Alright, but you can't cause trouble here alright?, I know you won't care and what not but this is technically my home town and stuff, and Marceline here may not like it if you cause trouble… and well I have been practicing with this…" Emerald said as he held his hand out and formed a small portal over it and when he reached in, he rumaged for something and pulled out a drumstick that was cold for a moment and used a snap of his fingers to make a small flame over his free hand and he starts to cook the drumstick as the portal closed.

"Thanks to this amulet, I'm now able to learn spells from Lillum without going mad… well… maybe because I'm partly mad somewhat so can't do worse then what this thing did… and I am now able to open a portal to the Nightosphere at will and keep it closed on my end… not saying that as a threat but know if you cause trouble I can now use this to send you back to the nightosphere and keep it closed for a bit… granted normally I won't but two reasons why I will… one is if you try and cause trouble and two is well… more or less me having some after dark fun if you get my meaning… can't have you walk into the room from a portal while I'm having fun right?... especially if I'm trying to help Marceline relax… pretty sure we are in agreement that is a good thing with me learning it for that exact reason so the other stuff is just a bonus." Emerald said while he looks at the drumstick as the smell of cooked chicken wafts into the area.

Cedric did hum since he liked the smell of cooked poultry since he's… well a wolf as Hunson was thoughtful.

"Good point." He said.

"Yup… anyway as long as we make a deal on you not causing trouble here in my hometown or around Marceline, I won't have to send you back to the Nighosphere… deal?... this could let you spend more time with Marceline since she would love to hang out with you in things that you two can actually bond over if you are not sucking souls here." Emerald said as he held a hand out for Hunson to shake while he used a tentacle to hold the drumstick over the flame and he dispelled it so the chicken wouldn't burn and gave Hunson a serious look on this deal making.

Hunson was quiet for a bit before smirking at Emerald.

"Deal." He said before shaking Emerald's hand after taking it.

Once this was done, Emerald used a spell to change the drumsticks color to red in color and he passed it to Marceline.

"Snack Milady?, doubt many would care if you enjoy yourself since you are eating for 3 now." Emerald said when he grins at Marceline a bit.

Marceline chuckled before grabbing the drum stick.

"Thanks dude." She said before she sucked on the red to drain the chicken before taking a bite.

As this happened, Nocturn came back into the room and bowed a bit to Hunson.

"I'm sorry for my wife Lord Abadeer… granted after what we heard I wanted to attack you myself but held myself back for everyone's safety… if you have issues with my wife then please take them out on me instead." Nocturn said while Emerald chuckles.

"Oh don't worry Dad, we talked things out and Hunson here doesn't care anymore… right?" Emerald said when he glanced at Hunson with a relaxed grin.

"Yeah I'm over that already so no biggie. I mean I never hold it against Finn when he once sliced me in half even though he summoned me the first time." Hunson said.

Many already heard about this though Nocturn didn't and looked surprised… oh if Finn was here he would be asked so many questions right now…

"R-Right… anyway if everyone could follow me we can get this meal started and… why do I smell chicken?" Nocturn said when he sniffed the air a few times.

"Oh Emerald pulled out a drumstick from a portal he summoned and cooked it before handing it to me." Marceline said as she continues to eat the drumstick.

"Oh… I see?..." Nocturn said while he looks confused as Emerald used a hand to turn Nocturn to the kitchen.

"I'll explain later, lets get the food passed around before it gets cold." Emerald said while he had Nocturn pushed outside of the living room while others followed and hours later, 2 to be exact, many were going around town while Emerald and Marceline were saying goodbye to the others for now and Lillum looks amused as Emerald and Marceline left the others when they start the split up and she speaks to Maite after many left them alone.

"So… you get fooled by these two?" Lillum said while she grins.

"Nope…" Maite said with her own amused look.

"Want to crash that one on one later after Emerald and Marceline have a little fun?" Lillum asked while she looks at Maite this time.

Maite giggles.

"Oh yeah." She said.

"Good… lets get going." Lillum said as she and Maite followed Emerald and Marceline while they moved to actually go near where the old Treefort was and Emerald had made a faux shelter nearby so Marceline could sit near the tree and Emerald sat next to her, thanks to this they had plenty of shade to work with so Marceline didn't need the umbrella.

"Hehe, been awhile since I've been here… seems the stand thing I made for the sapling is still intact." Emerald said when he grins as he saw the stand around the growing sapling.

"Hehe, I'm still surprised that the old tree fort is gone. Originally that was one of my homes before Finn and Jake moved in." Marceline said.

"Really?, huh… you learn a new thing every day hehe… miss this place at all?" Emerald said while he looks at Marceline with a slightly worried look since this place may have been a bad place to take Marceline.

"Eh, I have good memories… though sadly… was me living with… Assh." Marceline said with a frown at the name.

"But that's in the past. Though the place would be missed, at least I still have my home in the cave and all."

"Yup… and Bubblegum's Castle, my hometown here… many other places where we can set those doorways… hehe, why not we set a doorway here later so we can come and go from my hometown as we please?" Emerald said when he points a thumb at a large piece of wood that had an M marked on it ironically enough.

Marceline blinked a bit when she noticed before chuckling.

"Works for me." She said.

"Great… want to also make this a fun spot for us to have fun in?, no one really comes here besides me and a few Minerva bots who come and check up on the Sapling every now and then so we have a few hours to kill…" Emerald said while he got a lustful look in his eyes.

Marceline returns the look.

"Big risk taker… I love it."

This caused the two to lean in to one another and make out while Emerald used a hand to pull Marceline in a bit by her hip as he did so.

Marceline moans as she kissed Emerald while wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a minute of making out, Emerald and Marceline were slowly undressing one another and Emerald was grinning as he looks down at a naked Marceline with a lustful look on his face while his cocks were iron hard, he went double barreled for now to really work Marceline up.

Marceline licks her lips before a moment later, she was on her knees and was sucking off the bottom cock while stroking off the top cock.

Emerald shuddered from this and groans while in the distance nearby while they hid behind a piece of the old treefort, a grinning Lillum and Blushing Maite were looking at the two demonic lovers.

"My my, looks like we get a good show, right Maite?" Lillum said when she looks at Maite and saw her fidget a bit as Maite looks at Emerald's cocks and how Marceline sucked his lower one while working the upper ones more.

Maite blushes at the sight.

"Y-Yeah we do." She said.

"Yup… so… want me to help you warm up and stuff so when we join in we won't have much issues?" Lillum suggests while she smirks at Maite in a lustful way.

Maite blushes brightly at the look.

"S-Sure."

Lillum grins and after a minute with the duo undressing, Lillum was eating out Maite while Maite was on all fours and Lillum was under Maite in a 69 position so the duo could please one another.

Maite was groaning as she made sure to please Lillum's pussy.

As this happened, the groups were being watched by a couple set of eyes, not from the Creature study group or Minerva bots but from an unlikely duo…

For starters thanks to all the junk around, after some shuffling a makeshift home was made and ironically enough the unlikely duo was Bandit Princess and Me-Mow… its a story that can be explained in detail later but right now they were blushing up a storm as they saw from two different sides of their makeshift home Emerald and Marceline having fun while Maite and Lillum were having their fun on another part… if were going from directions and to have a general idea of the reshuffled junk… well the makeshift home was more or less next to the sapling and when Emerald saw this at first, he just thought the Minerva bots were moving things around to clear some stuff up and thought nothing of it.

As for directions, the village of humans was to the south, Emerald and Marceline a bit west a few feet from the makeshift hut and Maite and Marceline were a bit south of the impromptu hut… honestly the details on looks were not needed now but right now Me-Mow and Bandit princess were blushing up storms right now when they had now idea on what to do… they were laying low after the Gum war on Me-Mow's end and for Bandit Princess, who Me-Mow found out was named Jasmine, was hiding after her latest bandit spree with the Finn sword and stuff and the duo happened to be working together to survive by stealing crops and what not from the nearby human village.

"What the flip are they doing by doing this outside!?... sure this place isn't exactly noticeable but still out in the open?" Jasmine muttered while trying to keep her voice low enough thanks to her knowing Marceline had hypersensitive ears.

"I don't know… It's like they have a thrill or… fetish of doing this outside with the idea of almost being seen." Me-Mow said.

"Maybe… and since we are stuck here we can't exactly run… those guys are in front of the hatch." Jasmine said when she looks at their only doorway which was smack dab near Maite and Lillum… they would have made a second doorway in the back soon but were trying not to get spotted on grabbing and moving things around and were doing it slowly to make it seem like the Minerva bots were the culprits on moving things around.

Me-Mow frowns.

"No kidding… looks like we're gonna have to wait till these people leave."

"Yeah…" Jasmine said before she blushed when she heard Maite moan more and heard Marceline growing when Emerald moved Marceline so he could eat her out to pay her back for the pleasing she did.

"... though given that we are stuck here… want to do the usual thing to help pass time?" Jasmine said with a blush on her face… thanks to them being on the run the duo were technically sex friends when not moving around and what not.

Me-Mow did blush a bit.

"Yeah. Not like we've done it before."

This pretty much caused the two to unknowingly join the four in their fun while Jasmine had undressed fully while Me-Mow did the same with her simple tank top and sweatpants and right now, Me-Mow was eating Jasmine out deeply and she lets out small moans that were hidden from the others thanks to the wooden walls around them.

Jasmine was groaning a bit but made sure to not make it loud as she was eating out Me-Mow's pussy.

As this went on, Emerald with Marceline was really eating out Marceline now and was fingering her ass a few times to get her worked up more.

Marceline was groaning from that action as she was busy pleasing Emerald's cocks.

Emerald in turn keeps on making sure to please Marceline more and more while her orgasm was getting close until…

Marceline groans before she climaxed on Emerald's tongue and face as she pleased his cocks more.

Emerald lets Marceline ride out her orgasm before she tapped off and Emerald pulled his cocks from Marceline's head and moved to stand over her.

"Hehe, looks like we did enough foreplay… want to get to the main event?" Emerald asked when he liked his lips while his slickened cocks were on display.

Marceline, after tapping off, licks her lips.

"You know it."

"Good… either spread those legs or get on all fours… I'll be making you scream my name before we go back to the village!" Emerald said like that was a promise while he gave Marceline a really lustful look.

Marceline grins before she lays on her back and spread her legs to show Emerald her holes.

This caused Emerald to get over Marceline and after aiming his cocks at her holes, he shoved his cocks deep inside of her and as Jasmine and Me-Mow notice when they took a break from pleasing one another, they blush when they saw Emerald fucking Marceline with both of his cocks hard and fast but not hard enough to harm her womb.

Marceline was groaning and moaning as she was loving the pleasure before wrapping her arms and legs around Emerald making Me-Mow blush again.

"Call me crazy but… that is hot."

Jasmine had to admit… this was and considering she and Me-Mow didn't get some top tier cock in a long time… well…

"Hey… think we could try and *Stumble* upon them and we join in?, we could remove some wood in the back if we are careful and make it seem like we came in from a different direction." Jasmine said when she looks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was surprised at the suggestion.

"Isn't it too risky? What if they know who we are?"

"And what are the odds of that?, besides can you sit here and tell me your not soaked from what we did and can you sit here for hours on end while listening to this lady getting it good from the guy with two massive cocks?" Jasmine said while Emerald in turn got rougher with Marceline, thanks to her womb being protected he didn't have to hold back on Marceline and giving her a nice pounding.

"Oh fuck yeah Emerald!" Marceline moans making Me-Mow blush more.

"Okay… fair point. So we just… walts in casually?"

"Hehe, sorta… follow my lead and we may have those cocks in us in no time." Jasmine said while she got a sword and passed Me-Mow her dagger as the duo start to whittle away some wood from the back to make an impromptu exit.

By the time the duo finished, they had managed to make a space big enough for them to slip from and after Me-Mow followed Jasmine, Jasmine grins as she led the duo towards Emerald and Marceline after they left the area for a moment.

This resulted in them coming from the north now and thanks to this, they saw Emerald fucking Marceline on all fours now and thanks to the angle, they didn't notice Jasmine or Me-Mow and they could see Emerald's cocks barrage Marceline's ass and pussy while he had his hands on her ass cheeks, he was even smacking her ass a couple times.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loudly as her face starts looking fucked up as her holes tightened around Emerald's cocks.

Emerald growls a bit as he fucked Marceline harder and faster while Jasmine and Me-Mow got closer until….

Marceline groans loudly before she throws her head back and climaxed hard on Emerald's cock.

Emerald snarls when he pushed his cocks deep into Marceline and he blew a rather large load inside of her and over filled Marceline in no time and his sperm leaked onto the ground around his cock from Marceline's pussy.

Marceline moans more as her climax got stronger for a bit as she and Emerald ride out their orgasms.

When Emerald and Marceline tapped off, they heard chuckling.

"Wow, look at what we have here Leo, seems we came upon an interesting sight to see." A female voice said which caused Marceline and Emerald to look over to see a blushing Me-Mow, or Leo to hide her name from the duo.

"Uh… who are you people?" Marceline said.

"Eh, we are just passing by, right Leo?, were trying to find a nice place to work so we can get a bit of cash and we heard about this human village and wanted to see if there were jobs or something, names Jasmine, this is Leo, we were taking a shortcut from the north but found you two in an interesting way…. Not sure if this is rushing or not but mind if we join in?, we were trying to find a good way to destress on our trip here and stuff… of course you can say no if this is a private thing but when we saw the two cocks on this hunk, we couldn't resist walking over." Jasmine said while she had a picture perfect fake angelic smile that could fool just about anyone right now and make Jasmine look innocent.

Me-Mow had hoped this plan works as Marceline raised an eyebrow before turning her head to look at Emerald to see what he would say.

Emerald blinks at this and though he had a funny feeling he shouldn't trust Jasmine's speech… he did remember something… mainly the creature that has been evading capture… and while he wouldn't instantly say anything to these two… well letting them go without finding some things out with this nagging feeling he felt did cause him to grin.

"Well… personally I don't mind if two beauties like you want to join in but its Marceline's call on if you two get in on this kind of fun." Emerald said while he smiles at Marceline but while the left side of his face was hidden, he used a tentacle hidden to gesture for her to follow along with this for some reason that was out of Jasmine and Me-Mow's sights… sure Emerald getting a good time would cause Marceline to ask questions but the look in Emerald's eyes asked her to trust him.

Marceline can see where Emerald was going with this since she had a bad feeling about the two women, especially Jasmine since she can see a fake smile along the way.

"You know what… sure. Not the first time we did a four way." She said making Me-Mow's eyes widened.

' _I don't believe it.'_ She thought.

"Hehe thanks… well you two, might as well get undressed and join us, though better make sure I get you two well lubed before I use these cocks on you." Emerald said while he pulled his cocks free and Jasmine and Me-Mow saw his cocks in full up close while Marceline groans from the loads leaking from her holes and Jasmine bit her lips in excitement at seeing the massive cocks on Emerald.

Me-Mow was blushing brightly when she saw those cocks.

' _So big.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile with Lillum and Maite… they were so into their own pleasure that they nearly missed joining in, but when Lillum saw the duo, she stopped Maite from going to them when she used a quick spell to read their minds.

"Hey Maite… get dressed and go to the village and get the others… looks like we have troublemakers here with those two… get Finn and… try and not rush… looks like the longer these four have fun the better for us when we get these two caught…" Lillum said while she grins at her pink Hedgehog sex friend.

Maite blinks a bit but nods her head at the succubus.

"Alright." She said before getting dressed.

Once she got dressed and carefully ran off, Lillum looks back to see that Jasmine and Me-Mow had undressed and Emerald was admiring their figures.

Me-Mow was actually the more shapely of the duo with bandages binding her breasts, when they were removed she had large D to surprisingly E cup breasts and wide hips, the bandages were enchanted to hide them so they wouldn't get in the way of her work.

Jasmine was more petite with B to barely C cup breasts and she had a more toned body which caused Emerald to grin at the sight of the duo.

"Wow, not bad looking wouldn't you say Marceline?" Emerald when he looks at Marceline and while Jasmine was more or less focused on the compliments… Me-Mow starts to realize who this woman was and her eyes widened a bit when she remembered the name after it was said a few times… Marceline the Vampire Queen!

' _Oh shit… It's the Vampire Queen. She was there at the blasted war. She's friends with that Bubble-bitch and… Finn.'_ Me-Mow thought when she believed that she and Jasmine made a mistake and had to find a way to warn Jasmine.

Unfortunately for Me-Mow, Marceline sees the recognition and on her end and remembers something which, after moving to get next to Me-Mow while Emerald pulled Jasmine in for a kiss, Marceline whispered this.

" _Seems you remember, same with me now that I got a better look at you… Me-Mow was it?... heard you were once locked in Bonnie's prison for some reason… play along and enjoy the fun and not cause trouble and who knows, may help you not get put back there and stuff… besides when was the last time you got a cock as good as Emerald's here?"_ Marceline whispered when she used some hair to point at Emerald's dicks that throbbed at full power.

Me-Mow was shocked that Marceline found out who she was before blushing brightly as she sees Emerald's cocks as Jasmine moans into the kiss.

The scene then starts to fade to black as he gripped Jasmine's ass, one thing was clear, things would get intense very soon.


	11. Trip to Emerald's Village: Part 2

**(Part 2 of Emerald's hometown visit, Continuing off from last time.)**

* * *

**Site of the destroyed Treefort #1/ West side/ Emerald, Marceline, Jasmine, Me-Mow (Leo to Emerald for now)**

The scene showed Emerald while he was fondling Jasmine's ass while Marceline fondles Me-Mow's breasts from behind while Lillum, on the south part of the site of the destroyed Treefort #1 was just watching things go on for now while smirking when she would see a pretty kinky sight.

Jasmine groans from having her ass fondled while Me-Mow gave the same reaction with the way Marceline felt her up.

Thanks to this, Emerald and Marceline worked the two women up when Emerald moved to suck one of Jasmine's nipples and Marceline licks and sucks one side of Me-Mow's neck and used some hair to form a third hand and she used it to rub Me-Mow's slickened folds.

Jasmine groans again from that action as Me-Mow lightly pants before she lets out a slight moan through her teeth.

Marceline mentally chuckles as she slipped a finger into Me-Mow's folds while Emerald moved to have his fingers on his right hand rub Jasmine's folds and he fingered her pussy a moment later.

Me-Mow and Jasmine groans from having their pussies fingered as time passes before Jasmine looks at Emerald.

"C-Come on and really dig in there."

Emerald chuckle as he removed his fingers.

"Alright sexy… here we go." Emerald said as he moved to lick and suck Jasmine's bud while he occasionally ate her pussy out deeply while he held her ass cheeks.

"O-Oh fuck." Jasmine groans as she starts enjoying that action.

Emerald in turn keeps his actions up while he made sure to work Jasmine up good and Marceline used another hair hand to finger Me-Mow's ass after making sure that digit was well lubed.

As this went on, Maite ran back up the hill with Finn and the others though after Maite gestured for them to sneak or walk quietly, they all got to Lillum and Maite tapped Lillum on her ass to get her attention since Maite told everyone to keep quiet for now, they couldn't see anything but they heard moaning and groaning on the other side of a wall while some guys and girls blushed when they saw Lillum's nude body.

"I brought the calvary Lillum." Maite said but made sure she was low.

Lillum nods her head and when she looks at Finn, she gestured for him to look over the wall but to keep quiet since Lillum didn't want these two to run off at the sight of Finn.

Finn was cautious before he approached Lillum and did a quick glance and though he bushed, he recognise the two woman before looking at Lillum.

"Oh I know those two. The girl with the horns is Bandit Princess. She stole a sword from me and killed a few people. The cat is Me-Mow. She's an ex-guild assassin and bounty hunter." He said though Cedric's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Wait… Me-Mow's here?" He said which got the group's attention.

"Uh... you know her Cedric?" Maite said.

"Yeah… She's Demon Cat's daughter." Cedric said.

"What!?" The others lowly said with various shocked looks to not get Emerald, Marceline, Jasmine, or Me-Mow's attention.

"What do you mean Demon Cat's daughter?... you mean the Demon Cat guy that almost knows everything?" Bubblegum asked Cedric while she keeps her voice low while Nocturn made himself known.

"Hey, I get that we may be speaking low to not let them know we are here but how come we are not capturing them?, if they are pretty bad women why not do that?" Nocturn said while Lillum smirks.

"Well I have an idea if all of you will humor me… instead of capturing and imprisoning them… why not have them work for us as assistants?... and no Finn I know I'm not insane, many people tried to kill you before or did horrible things to others around you and you forgave them after giving them a chance so you lose all rights to complain since I know you'll give them one chance to make things right since we all know I can talk you into it." Lillum said while she got a half lidded look and didn't need to look at Finn as he raised a hand to speak but Lillum beat him to the punch by saying what she said.

Finn grumbled a bit after hearing that.

"Yeah well… I'm not gonna fully trust them that easy."

"Never said you had to, just to give them a chance to earn it, besides Emerald could have a new lady or two in his harem if he played his cards right… maybe Cedy since he knows another demonic descended daughter and could show he has a kink for cat like women hehe… or maybe you Finn since you could give the sexy kitty a good spanking of sorts if you want to get some anger out… maybe have Bandit princess if she is the one with antlers choke on your cock to make up for what she did… I mean you can't deny that would be some sweet payback hehe." Lillum said when she smirks at Finn.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that though he does want payback deep down.

Cedric rolls his eyes at Lillum.

"Yeah not gonna happen with Me-Mow, Lillum. She and I aren't friends in this."

"Really?, thought you were since you knew her… well either way as to answer your question Nocturn, why fight struggling women or risk letting them run when we could have Emerald and Marceline tire them out?, might as well take a good look at seeing how the new Demonic Emerald pleases a lady and just to let you know… my bet is Emerald outlasting Marceline, Me-Mow, and BP." Lillum said while she grins at Nocturn while she points a thumb over the small wall.

Nocturn raised an eyebrow before he took a slight peak over the wall.

He saw Emerald eating out Jasmine more and more while Marceline helped Me-Mow feel more and more better when she fingered Me-Mow's holes until…

Me-Mow and Jasmine groans a bit loud before Jasmine climaxed on Emerald's face as Me-Mow climaxed on Marceline's fingers.

Emerald worked to please Jasmine more while Marceline fingered Me-Mow's holes through her orgasm and Nocturn chuckles lightly while he looks at Lillum.

"Fair enough, I'll let you deal with these two, all they did was take crops if these two are the culprits, it would make sense since wild animals wouldn't be able to get by security we have, but two women like that and professional thieves or assassins if I remember them right from some wanted posters I saw on the latest updated security sites, then would be child's play for them… you serious about Emerald outlasting those three?... gotta say I'm pretty proud if he could do that with you and Maite as well." Nocturn said with an amused grin on his face.

Maite blushes brightly at the compliment as Lillum giggles.

"Believe me. He can also please Bubblegum here. He also had fun with a couple of mermaids."

"I see, I'll need to say hello to them later if I get the chance, as for the princess here, hope my son doesn't give you a hard time and hopefully if you date my son, nice to have a new daughter in law to be hehe, that is if you get that far." Nocturn said while he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly from that which caused most that heard that chuckle.

After that, everyone moved to watch as Emerald had Jasmine on her back and he grins at her while his cocks were iron hard.

"Hehe, so ready Jasmine?, might as well give you the option… one cock or two?" Emerald said when he had his upper cock vanish and reappear to show Jasmine had the options of going single or double barrelled.

All Jasmine did was grin at Emerald.

"I'm not scared. Hit me with both barrels."

Emerald grins at this and he gripped Jasmine's hips, aimed his cocks at her ass and pussy, and a moment later he forced both cocks into her while Me-Mow watched this happen.

"Oh fuck!" Jasmine groans at the double penetration as Me-Mow blushes brightly.

Marceline chuckles while she sneakily formed a large cock on her body and it pressed up against Me-Mow's ass cheeks.

Me-Mow jolts before she looks back and was blushing brightly when she saw Marceline's cock.

Marceline smirks as she whispered in Me-Mow's ear.

" _Spread those cheeks… I want to see and hear which hole you want fucked hard."_ Marceline teased while she grinds her cock on Me-Mow's ass a couple times.

Me-Mow gulped but not because she was scared. She knew that fighting the Vampire Queen would be suicide.

So without no choice, she spread her ass cheeks open.

Marceline smirks at this and she teasingly rubbed the head of her cock against Me-Mow's ass and pussy.

" _Now… what hole do you want fucked and filled with my Cream, kitty."_ Marceline said while she lightly nipped at Me-Mow's neck to mess with her a bit.

Me-Mow groans a bit from that.

"M-My… pussy."

Marceline chuckles as she aimed her cock at Me-Mow's pussy and she slowly forced her cock inside while being careful to not harm Me-Mow and she groans from how tight Me-Mow was.

Me-Mow groans at the penetration as she feels Marceline's cock going inside.

"Oh yes… this is a nice pussy… going to enjoy fucking it hard and fast." Marceline groans out while she gripped Me-Mow's hips to help pull her into Me-Mow more and felt her dick head hit Me-Mow's cervix a moment later.

"F-Fuck!" Me-Mow groans as she feels that.

"Hehe… as you wish." Marceline said as she starts to thrust her hips and her cock barraged Me-Mow's pussy in no time.

Me-Mow groans again as she feels the Vampire Queen's cock going in and out of her pussy.

While that happened, Emerald in turn was fucking Jasmine hard and fast in no time and loved how tight Jasmine was, it was like she didn't get much cock or something to fuck her with.

"Oh fuck yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jasmine groans as she was really enjoying it.

Emerald had a grin on his face while he leaned down and was sucking Jasmine's left nipple and he thrusts his cocks harder into Jasmine's ass and pussy and really worked to hit her cervix harder and faster as time goes on.

Jasmine was groaning more and more before she wraps her legs around Emerald's waist to make him thrust deeper.

And deeper he did when he gave one good thrust and got his cock deep enough to bash by Jasmine's cervix and his cock pressed against the back of her womb which caused a bulge to be seen as a result.

Jasmine's face was now looking fucked up as she was moaning loudly while her toes curled.

As this went on, Marceline used similar power to do the same to Me-Mow while her cock barraged Me-Mow's womb again and again.

Me-Mow was groaning loudly at how rough Marceline was which caused the ex-assassin's face to look fucked up.

As this went on, the others looking on had various levels of blushing faces while Lillum smirks at the sight.

"Hehe, seems like we won't have to wait long if those two are not used to getting it on with others of higher levels sex wise." Lillum said as she watched Emerald and Marceline dominate Jasmine and Me-Mow.

Some of the people were blushing brightly at the show while a few felt turned on.

Even Finn and co were having the same reaction.

Thanks to that, Lillum smirks when she was next to Maite and decided to make things interesting when she tapped her shoulder.

Maite blinked before she looks at Lillum to see what she needed.

Lillum surprised her then when she used her hand to grip Maite behind the head and pulled her in for a kiss all of a sudden and everyone saw this happen.

Maite was very surprised by this as everyone else had the same reaction before blushing a bit.

Lillum smirks mentally and sent her tongue into Maite's mouth and pulled away from the kiss.

"Considering we were stopped earlier… why don't we continue our fun… anyone want in on this or are some of you interested in just watching?" Lillum said as she used a spell to remove Maite's clothing from her body.

The men and women of the group all blush when they look at Maite as said humanoid was blushing from the stares.

Lillum giggles when she looks at Nocturn.

"Hey Nocturn… want in on this?... might as well have Maite and I get some brownie points to a new father in law hmm?" Lillum said while she teasingly smirks at Nocturn as she teased Maite when she rubbed her folds in front of everyone's gazes.

As Maite shudders, Nocturn grin after hearing that.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as the group was surprised before they Nocturn remove his clothing.

When Nocturn noticed, he chuckles at the looks as his body was seen more and unlike Emerald's Nocturn's body was trained to be rather well toned and muscular from natural training.

"What?, its not like its the strangest thing, in order to spice things up we sometimes bring others in on some fun when Emerald isn't around, hell even Minerva brings a few bots over for some fun on her end, I even bring a few friends to help have Helios relax when I can." Nocturn said while he grins at the others while he removed his pants and underwear, he seemed to have an experiment done since while not as big as Emerald, Finn, or Cedric, Nocturn still had an 11 inch cock that was 3 in width.

Most of the group were shocked at the info while Finn wished he didn't know that part of his mom.

Some of the ladies were blushing when they saw Nocturn's cock. Even Bubblegum and Maite blushed at his physique.

Nocturn chuckles as he approached the duo.

"Hehe, hope you ladies don't mind if I get a bit rough, Helios likes it when I get like that and what not." Nocturn said while he placed a hand on Lillum's ass and fondles the soft ass cheek.

"Hehe, not at all handsome." Lillum said with a lustful grin.

"Good… and since you seem to be soaking…" Nocturn said when he got behind Lillum, aimed his cock at her folds, and shoved his cock deep inside of her in no time and starts to fuck her intensely while he had a tight grip on her ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck yes." Lillum groans as she was enjoying her soon to be father in law's cock going in and out of her pussy.

Nocturn chuckles while he fucked Lillum harder, so much so that Lillum's breasts bounced in front of Maite's face which gave her an up close show of Nocturn fucking Lillum intensely.

Maite blushes brightly when she sees this before she decides to help by grabbing Lillum's breasts and massage them.

Lillum groans more from that while the others blush when they saw this happen… and thanks to Azure and Cedric being mainly undressed, Azure noticed Cedric getting hard and she smirks when she used a hand to stroke him off to get him hard in no time.

Cedric groans from that before smirking as he uses his hand to rub Azure's folds a few times before fingering her pussy.

He even kissed her lips.

Azure groans while she muffly moans into the kiss and Huntress on her end shrugged and she just gripped Bubblegum behind the head and pulled her in for a rather intense kiss out of the blue.

Bubblegum was surprised buy that action as she blushes brightly as Finn felt like being left out as he sees his friends doing it.

Huntress smirks when she saw that and gestured for Finn to approach while she used a spell to undress Bubblegum and used some Roots to pull her clothing off and they turned into leaves which left Bubblegum and Huntress in the nude.

As Bubblegum was again surprised, Finn blushes before he approaches the duo.

When that happened, Huntress used a spell to remove Finn's clothing which left him in the nude and Huntress had herself and by proxy Bubblegum kneel down near Finn's cock…

Bubblegum blushes before she starts licking one side of Finn's cock making Finn shudder.

Huntress smirks before she did the same on the other side while she wondered what Finn was thinking with his very first time with the Candy princess in this kind of situation.

' _Glob after all those years… I'm finally reliving my fantasy of PB doing this.'_ Finn thought as he groans before petting the duo's heads.

This caused the duo to blush a bit, more so with Bubblegum in her case as she worked to lick Finn's cock more thanks to her being egged on by Finn's petting.

Finn groans again as he was enjoy this while Huntress continues her actions before using her hand to fondle Finn's balls.

Bubblegum moved to then lick the head of Finn's cock while she stroked him off while making sure not to get in Huntress's way.

Though Huntress smirked and made sure to give Bubblegum room as the wood nymph starts licking and sucking his balls.

As Finn groans more, Bubblegum blushed as she opened her mouth wide and takes Finn's cock deep into her mouth and bobs her head again and again while she looks up at Finn with growing lust in her eyes.

Finn blushes as he looks at the Candy Monarch with the same look.

"Oh fuck PB… y-you're mouth feels good."

Bubblegum blushed from this and bobbed her head faster to show she enjoyed the compliment.

Finn groans from that action before he starts thrusting his hips a bit as Huntress smirks at the show.

She moved away for a moment to get behind Bubblegum and she teasingly rubbed her folds with her fingers to work her up for the real fun soon.

Bubblegum shudders from that action as she continues to bob her head more on Finn's cock.

Meanwhile back with Emerald and Marceline…

Emerald was fucking Jasmine hard while she was on all fours and Me-Mow was on her back and thanks to her head behind under Jasmines thanks to the angle, Jasmine and Me-Mow made out while Me-Mow was technically upside down and Marceline was fucking her pussy hard when she enjoyed herself.

As Me-Mow moans from the kiss, Marceline chuckles at the display before looking at Emerald.

"Now this is the hot foursome." She said.

"Hehe, no kidding, maybe I should try two cocks in one hole to see how kinky these two are." Emerald suggests while he keeps thrusting his hips at a rapid pace to help get Jasmine to climax when he could feel her orgasm getting close.

Marceline was on the same boat as she felt Me-Mow's orgasm approaching which caused the Vampire Queen to fuck her pussy harder.

In no time the two women moan loudly when they came on the cocks hard and Emerald and Marceline, thanks to their training, didn't yet and continue to fuck the two while they wait for them to ride out their orgasms.

It took Jasmine and Me-Mow 20 seconds before they both tapped off in unison before groaning again.

Emerald and Marceline removed their cocks and Emerald grins at Marceline.

"Want to trade partners?, Jasmine's pussy and ass are tight, may give Leo a good time and see if she wants to really get kinky hehe." Emerald said while he knew Me-Mow as Leo only.

Marceline chuckles.

"Sure. Go right a head."

"Great." Emerald said as he moved to get where Marceline was and Marceline moved where he was.

Marceline grins as she looks at Jasmine before she grabs her hips and jams her cock inside Jasmine's ass.

Jasmine groans whorishly from the unexpected penetration while Me-Mow noticed Emerald approaching her with a grin.

"So my cute kitty… one cock or two?" Emerald said while he grins at Me-Mow more while he licks his lips.

Me-Mow blushes a bit as she looks at Emerald.

"T-Two."

"Nice… want both up the ass, pussy or seperate in both holes?" Emerald said when he used his tentacles to stroke his cocks a bit to mess with Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushes again when she saw that but she had a feeling she can't handle two cocks in one hole.

"S-separate holes."

Emerald nods while he moved to have a few tentacles pick Me-Mow up.

"Alright… might as well ease you into things so…" Emerald said when he used the tentacles to bring Me-Mow over and with one tentacle gripping a limb each by her thigh or upper arms, he aimed his cocks at Me-Mow's holes and gently eased Me-Mow so she took both cocks up her pussy and ass and Emerald watched with a grin as she squirms from the feeling while he placed with her breasts.

Me-Mow groans as she feels Emerald's cocks slowly going inside her holes as her breasts were being fondled.

Emerald then surprised her when he starts to make out with her as he fucked her gently in no time and his cock carefully hits her cervix again and again as time goes on.

Me-Mow groans again into the kiss as she feels Emerald's cocks going in and out of her holes before she starts to feel better.

Emerald keeps this up while he uses a few more tentacles to play with Me-Mow's breasts and Emerald worked to touch various parts of Me-Mow's body to make her feel good while Marceline with Jasmine on the other hand….

Marceline had an excited grin as she continues to dominate Jasmine as Marceline fucks get ass harder and faster.

She even used her hand and starts spanking the Jasmine's ass cheeks.

Jasmine was moaning with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her thoughts got more fucked up from how good her ass felt, she did wonder what Marceline was thinking as she humped away at Jasmine's ass like she was Marceline's bitch.

' _Fuck this is awesome. I probably don't know who she really is but definitely gonna keep making this one my bitch if I find something bad about her since she seems like a good friend to Me-Mow.'_ Marceline thought.

As this went on, Emerald and Marceline were finally getting close and Emerald grins at Me-Mow when he could tell she was about to pop as well.

"I-I'm finally about to blow… where do you want my loads?" Emerald growled out as he fucked Me-Mow harder.

The pleasure affected Me-Mow so much, all she can do was say this.

"I-In… s-side!"

Emerald nods his head and he thrusts his hips more and more as Me-Mow's orgasm gets closer until Emerald pushed his cocks balls deep into Me-Mow's pussy and ass and he blew a large load inside of her with great force making her womb and stomach bloat as a result.

Me-Mow groans loudly with a fucked up look on her face before she climaxed very hard on Emerald's cocks.

Marceline on her end didn't give Jasmine the same end when she was now moving to facefuck Jasmine while using a few tentacles from her hair to fuck Jasmine's pussy, she was using Jasmine's horns as handlebars and Marceline was moaning as she made Jasmine's throat her toy.

Jasmine was gagging a bunch of times as she can feel Marceline's cock hit the back of her throat while moaning from having her pussy fucked.

Marceline continues to make Jasmine's throat her plaything and after a minute of constant facefucking with one breat for breath after a 30 second mark, Marceline groans loudly when she came hard inside of Jasmine's mouth after going balls deep forcing Jasmine's throat to pretty much bulge as sperm was sent directly into her stomach.

Jasmine's eyes widened before she gags again from having her mouth and throat filled up before she climaxed as well from her pussy on Marceline's tentacles.

It took Marceline 20 seconds to ride out her orgasm, same as Emerald and when the duo tapped off, Marceline pulled her cock free, she fired a few aftershok like loads on Jasmine's face before she tapped off fully while shuddering from the feeling.

"Fuck… that felt good." Marceline said while grinning at her handiwork.

"Hehe, yeah, makes me want to add these ladies to my harem so we can have more fun with them but they look like they are almost about to pass out… one final round?, same partners?, you seem pretty eager with Jasmine there." Emerald said when he wanted to try something with Me-Mow.

Marceline chuckled.

"No problem with that since you're enjoying Me-Mow so much. Which by the way… that's her real name. She's an ex-assassin/bounty hunter."

"Me-Mow?, ex-assassin?... bounty hunter?... well I can ask her later about that… for now… Me-Mow was it?... want to continue the fun?" Emerald said while he grins at Me-Mow while his cocks were buried deep inside of her.

Me-Mow's eyes widened when she heard that her real name was told.

"Oh and don't even try to escape, kitty cat." Marceline said with a grin.

Emerald on his end did wonder about all this though he played along.

"Well not like you could run if you could… but why don't we make a deal… let me use both cocks on a hole and I'll make sure no one harms you… pussy and ass this good deserve more loving after all." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Me-Mow had no choice but to accept it.

"Fine… my ass."

"Oh kinky… well don't worry I'll make sure to warm you up and make sure you feel good…. What do you say?" Emerald said while he starts to lick and kiss one side of Me-Mow's neck to mess with her a bit.

Me-Mow shudders from that action.

"O-Okay."

"Good… why don't we go single dick for now to give your holes a breather and you titfuck a cock of mine… how about that?" Emerald said when he grins at Me-Mow after he moved from giving her a hickey of sorts.

Me-Mow blushes after that.

"A-Alright." She said.

Emerald licks his lips and a minute later after and after Me-Mow got on her knees, she was using her breasts to massage Emerald's cock and he groans from the feeling while he enjoyed how soft Me-Mows breasts were.

Me-Mow blushes more as she can feel Emerald's cock going in and out between her breasts as Me-Mow kept moving them.

Emerald really groans from this and thrusts his hips so his cock slid between the large mounds.

On Marceline's end, she was really going wild with her thrusts and she was making Jasmine her bitch as she fucked Jasmine on all fours and was smacking her ass again and again.

Jasmine was moaning and groaning loudly as she felt her pussy was getting destroyed before she felt it tighten around Marceline's cock a few times.

Marceline chuckles darkly and uses a few tentacles formed from her hair and was using them to mess up her ass big time when they went deep in her ass again and again.

"OH FUCK!" Jasmine groans more loudly from that action.

Marceline licked her lips as she continues to fuck Jasmine harder while Emerald on his end felt his orgasm getting close after a bit and Me-Mow noticed that.

As Jasmine groans more, Me-Mow kept using her breasts before she decides to lick the head of Emerald's cock a few times whenever it pops out.

Emerald groans more from this.

"G-Good K-Kitty." Emerald muttered as he felt Me-Mow's scratchy tongue hit his dickhead again and again.

Me-Mow blushes at the remark which caused her to be rough with her breast fuck.

Emerald groans from this and a minute later, Emerald threw his head back and groans when he came hard on her face and in her open mouth.

Me-Mow had her eyes closed as she lightly moans from having her face and mouth hit by Emerald's load.

Emerald took 15 seconds or so to ride out his orgasm and when he tapped off, he looks at Me-Mow and saw she was covered in his sperm and she was dazed from the scent of his load.

Me-Mow took a bit to swallow the cum that went into her mouth as she was lightly panting a bit.

This amused Emerald and he grins at Me-Mow.

"So… ready for the real fun?" Emerald said when his cocks were iron hard even after all he unloaded.

Though Me-Mow was in a daze of sorts, she was able to nod her head a bit.

"Good… get on all fours… let's finish this in a fun way." Emerald said as he grins at Me-Mow while he admired her ass.

Me-Mow blushes at the stare and a moment later, she was on all fours.

Emerald moved to get behind Me-Mow.

"Any requests before I start?" Emerald asked to try and be nice to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit quiet for a moment.

"U-Use… both cocks."

"Hehe, thought I was going to, still want me to do anything else besides that?" Emerald asked since he wanted Me-Mow to be comfortable for this.

All Me-Mow did was shook her head since she couldn't think of nothing else.

Emerald nods his head and after he used a couple tentacles to grip his cocks to hold them together, he aimed his cocks at Me-Mow's ass and slowly and carefully starts to force them in while giving Me-Mow time to adjust while he used more tentacles to please Me-Mow's breasts, mainly her nipples thanks to Emerald's loads missing the erect nipples.

Though Me-Mow moans from having her breasts pleased, she still groans while grinding her teeth when she can feel the inside of her asshole stretching.

As this went on, Maite on her end, after taking 5 for a moment after getting her pussy and ass filled by Nocturn and Lillum after some rounds, saw this happen when she checked in on the four people.

"Oh boy. Looks like Emerald's using both cocks on Me-Mow's ass." Maite said.

Lillum, as she groans from Nocturn fucking her own ass now, chuckles.

"H-Hehe… well got to say she is a trooper for doing t-that!" Lillum moans out while she tightened her ass on Nocturn's cock.

Nocturn groans as he fucks Lillum's ass harder which caused Maite to blush before glancing at the others.

Finn was fucking Bubblegum while she was laying on a piece of overturned wood to act as a table so Finn didn't have to lean over Bubblegum and Huntress was squating over Bubblegum and forced the Candy Royal to eat her out while Cedric was getting his cock ridden by Azure while she had her hands on his chest and he had his hands behind his head.

Finn was groaning as he pounded Bubblegum's pussy harder making said Candy Monarch groan as she ate out Huntress more.

Cedric was enjoying having his cock ridden as he lustfully stares at Azure along with another feeling though too soon to say but… it's obviously growing.

Azure noticed the look and grins as she teased Cedric when she leaned back as she continues to ride Cedric's cock and she played with her breasts to mess with him a bit.

Cedric felt very turned on by that before he grabs Azure's hips and starts thrusting his cock up hard.

Azure groans and moans lightly when she felt that and dropped down towards Cedric's thrusts to help him get deep inside of her again and again while Maite at this time…

Maite blushes more after seeing that and she felt her folds getting wet before taking another look to see how Marceline and Emerald are doing so far.

Though to her shock, she saw Marceline's grinning face right before her and she kept quiet while Maite got a wide eyed look on her face and she screams when she fell back from Marceline who laughs a bit while everyone's attention was on her now.

"Hehe… Sorry Maite couldn't resist." Marceline said.

Maite panted a bit as Cedric chuckled.

"You knew we were here the whole time Huh?"

"Eh… to be fair, not the whole time, but the scent of sex drifting over did get my attention… would be ticked but considering we have two unintended orgies… why not mix them… Maite seems pretty lonely and while I do have a clone keeping Jasmine in check, pretty sure some of you may want some payback like fun on Jasmine and Me-Mow… though considering Me-Mow is getting Emerald's cocks right up her ass, why not go easy on Me-Mow Finn?, pretty sure you have more of a beef with Jasmine since I recognized her as Bandit princess now… remembered seeing her poster in town and stuff just now thanks to being at this distance which reminded me of that." Marceline said while she grins at Finn who was too into his pleasure to stop fucking Bubblegum.

"U-Uh?... Oh yeah sure… I-I'll go easy on… Me-Mow… Bandit Princess though… t-that bitch is getting what's coming." Finn said while groaning.

"Hehe, nice, anyway instead of sitting and watching and just having fun on the side, why not come and join on in with exhausting Jasmine and Me-Mow, Maite, you are left out after all." Marceline said while she grins at Maite a bit.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that.

"U-Um okay." She said.

"Great, come on, the more the merrier." Marceline said when she held a hand out to help Maite over the wall.

Maite blushes a bit more before she takes the Vampire Queen's hand.

After this happened and Maite was brought over the wall, Marceline looks at Maite.

"So Maite, just to double check, got a dick growth spell or no?, not sure if you know that, know Azure has one and Lillum can form one, I can do the same, Bonnie can, honestly I've seen them had fun but I haven't seen you have fun with a woman… I know the spell if you want to try losing your V-Card." Marceline said since she never saw Maite have fun being on the offensive.

Maite was a bit surprised after hearing this.

"U-Um… no. I don't know that spell."

Marceline smirks.

"Want to give it a shot?, got two cuties who can help with training or I can get your V-Card." Marceline said with a teasing smirk.

Maite blushes brightly at the teasing.

"Um… maybe… you can help?"

"Excellent choice." Marceline said when her finger sparked with a magical light and when she tapped Maite's bud, a pink and tan cock starts to form around the 10 to 11 inch mark and was 2 in width and Maite saw her body now carrying a rather large cock now that throbbed while her body starts to adjust to the new information flowing into her head and Marceline smirks when Maite's eyes roll back in her head as she climaxed from her cock hard when the spell was a Lillum brand spell which would cause Maite to experience a rather intense orgasm so she could get fully used to the dick for later use.

"O-Oh… Oh Glob." Maite moans from experiencing her first climax from her own cock.

Marceline chuckles as she used a hand to stroke Maite off to help her orgasm get stronger.

Maite almost felt weak in the knees as she moans more as her climax got stronger.

It took a bit for Maite to ride out her orgasm and Marceline chuckles when she lets Maite's cock go which was still iron hard.

"Not bad with the load… so how was your first orgasm with a nice thick cock?" Marceline said when she saw the unfocused look on Maite's face when she was processing things.

Maite panted a bit as she has a deep blush.

"F-Feels… d-different but… a-amazing."

Marceline grins more when she got in front of Maite and just bent over in front of her to present her ass to the hedgehog marauding woman and shook her ass to tease Maite a bit.

Seeing this made Maite blush brightly before lightly groaning as her cock got hard and was twitching a bit in excitement.

Marceline chuckles and she said this.

"Come on Maite… I'm already worked up so no need for foreplay… pick a hole and shove it on it so you can graduate from being a virgin." Marceline teased when she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks open so her soaked pussy and her tight ass were seen.

Maite tried to decide which hole to take before she grabs Marceline's hips and decides to slide her cock in the Vampire Queen's asshole.

"OH!... didn't take you for an ass kind of woman!" Marceline groans out as her ass reshaped to take Maite's cock easily so Maite wouldn't have to force it in.

Maite groans a bit.

"I-It was… h-hard to pick." She groans again as she kept pushing.

Marceline in turn groans more but kept quiet as she lets Maite get as deep as she wants in her ass and when Maite got balls deep she could feel how tight and nice it was to be on the offensive right now.

"O-Oh fuck… Y-Your ass is so… t-tight." Maite groans as she can feel her cock getting squeezed a bit.

This amused Marceline when she made it much tighter with her shapeshifting to really mess with Maite.

Maite groans again as she light grinds her teeth. It was like Marceline was making it hard for Maite to pull out.

Though thanks to Maite's stubbornness, she gripped Marceline's ass cheeks and starts to thrust her hips slowly and her cock went into Marceline's ass again and again, she even surprised Marceline when she smacked her ass a few times.

Though Marceline was surprised, she still enjoyed it none the less.

"F-Fuck that's good. Keep doing that!" She groans.

Maite has no issues with doing that while she gained more speed when she was getting a rhythm going and she enjoyed Marceline's ass ripple from each thrust of her hips and smack of her hand.

Marceline was groaning and moaning a few times as she was loving having her ass pounded as her toes curled on the ground.

Though Marceline sometimes makes her ass tighten around Maite's cock for a good reaction.

This caused Maite to groan loudly from this and Emerald and the Marceline clone noticed and grinned as they fucked Me-Mow and Jasmine harder while Emerald's cocks barraged Me-Mow's ass more.

Jasmine and Me-Mow were groaning and moaning loudly from these actions as the clone chuckles.

"D-Damn… talk about a… h-hot show." The clone groans.

"N-No k-kidding… s-so h-how i-is your fun going?" Emerald growled out when he was really fucking Me-Mow's ass harder to really get her ass to feel good.

As Me-Mow groans loudly, the clone grins at Emerald's direction.

"Oh it's going great!" She said as she fucks Jasmine even harder.

"H-Hehe… good… time to really go wild then for a finish for these two to remember!" Emerald growls as he thrusts his hips at a faster pace which caused his cocks to barrage into Me-Mow's ass while Emerald smacked her ass cheeks again and again.

Me-Mow's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her face got more fucked up while moaning whorishly as her tongue was sticking out.

The clone grins excitedly as she gave Jasmine the serious works.

It took a couple minutes, but with the intense poundings Jasmine and Me-Mow took, their orgasms got closer and closer until...

Jasmine and Me-Mow both groan loudly after tossing their heads back before they climaxed beyond hard on their partners's cocks.

Emerald and Marceline's clone grits their teeth and pushed their cocks deep into their partners holes and a moment later they came deep inside of the two women's holes while Emerald's cocks fired a hearty load into Me-Mow's ass, double that thanks to two dicks firing equally large loads.

Me-Mow and Jasmine's climax got stronger as they felt their bellies grow big though Me-Mow's was bigger thanks to Emerald's double loads which caused the feline bounty hunter to cough out some cum.

By the time Emerald nearly tapped off, Me-Mow was on the verge of passing out when Emerald moved to pull his cocks free of Me-Mow's ass and he shot a few more ropes of sperm onto Me-Mow, hitting the back of her head, her back, and a few shots hit her ass a few times.

Me-Mow shudders and groans from that action while the clone did the same thing to Jasmine's body.

When the two tapped off, Me-Mow had passed out with a rather content look on her face while Jasmine did the same and Emerald chuckles at the sight.

The clone also chuckled.

"Fuck… that felt great." She said.

"Hehe, yeah… you tired?, because we could have more fun with Maite and your original." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Marceline and Maite as Maite pushed her cock balls deep in Marceline's ass and came hard inside of her with a large groan.

Marceline groans from that as the clone licks her lips.

"Oh I'm down for that."

"Great, see you there." Emerald said as he kissed the clones cheek and he walked from her while the clone was alone for a moment with the sleeping Jasmine and Me-Mow.

The clone blushes from the peck thing as she looks at the sleeping duo before chuckling.

"Don't know what the original me is thinking but… things just got more interesting." She said as she starts floating towards Emerald, Maite and the original Marceline.

After that happened, the scene went to a number of hours later with Me-Mow starting to come to with a groan on a really soft bed and she was resting against something rather comfortable.

"O-Oh… Glob… Talk about a weird… and intense dream." Me-Mow said as she rubs her head a bit.

Though again she felt something comfortable she was resting against and when she looks over, she saw Emerald grinning at her.

"Hello beautiful." Emerald said with comically deep voice which caused Me-Mow to scream for a moment as she fell away from Emerald while Emerald chuckles and looks at the side to see an amused Marceline while she sat on a chair.

"Hehe, hey you were right Marceline, that was funny." Emerald said with an amused look on his face.

"Hehe, told you." Marceline said as Me-Mow panted.

"Damn… so it wasn't a dream."

"Nope, was not a dream when I made you squeal in pleasure, you're in the human village and unlike your friend, you were given some mercy so to speak, don't worry though… Jasmine if that is her real name is alive and stuff." Emerald said while he sat up on the bed.

Me-Mow though was concerned.

"Okay… but when you say it like that… I get the feeling something bad is happening to her."

"Well…" Emerald said while back in the Candy Kingdom sex dungeon curtasy of the magic fast travel door checkpoint…

Finn was face fucking Jasmine relentlessly and used her horns as handlebars while Cedric fucked her ass hard as Lillum in a dominatrix type gear was smirking as she dripped hot candle wax on Jasmine's back, upper part of her ass so Cedric could grip the lower part, and Huntress was even there to use some plat like roots to whip at Jasmine's breasts.

Jasmine was groaning loudly as she gags at Finn's cock.

"Y-Yeah… C-Choke on it bitch!... T-That's what you get for… t-taking my weapon and... k-kill people with it."

The scene then went back to Emerald, Marceline, and Me-Mow.

"... lets just say that with what I can gather from what Lillum told me… Finn is getting some long overdue but kinky payback and after that, Lillum is going to make Jasmine Finn's bitch with a slave tattoo of sorts so she can't disobey his orders… better then tossing her in prison and stuff… anyway believe it or not I managed to talk everyone, even Marceline here, out of giving you one since A, you seem to be the lesser of the two evils, no offence, then Jasmine, and B, well… unlike with that slave tattoo spell thing, I prefer to have more willing ladies at my side… so Me-Mow, I kept my deal with making it so you don't get punished and ETC for everything here, but now its your call, want to go back to wondering or be one of my ladies?, personally it would be a shame for a woman of your skills to go to waste from being a thief or something… I can explain more but what do you say?" Emerald said when he grins at Me-Mow teasingly.

Me-Mow blushes brightly from the tease before weighing the pros and cons of things.

If she joins Emerald… she would be his woman in a harem of sorts… if not.. Back to stealing crops and what not.

Finally she made up her mind.

"Surprisingly… I'll stick with you since it's better than going around and take people's crops."

"Nice… you agreed faster then I thought… guess Cedric was right about you being pretty agreeable when calm… honestly compared to the others…" Emerald said while the scene flashed back for a moment.

* * *

_**Flashback/ an hour ago/ ?** _

" _You want to make Me-Mow one of your women!?" Finn said with a shocked look on his face after Emerald came back down from a bedroom that he set Me-Mow in and many were surprised by Emerald's announcement… well aside Marceline but that was because of the fact she had fun with Me-Mow and stuff._

" _Emerald… she's a criminal. She once tried to murder a royal and had Finn held hostage." Bubblegum said as she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

" _OK…. can see your point but I have three points that will make you rethink that criminal thing you have on Me-Mow… well 2 really, first reason is that I'm a demon now and thanks to this amulet…. Morals be damned… nuff said for reason one." Emerald said when he used a hand to wiggle the Amulet of chaotic evil a bit to remind people Emerald was a bit unhinged thanks to this._

_Everyone else sweatdrops as they almost forgot about that._

" _And what's the second reason?" Finn said with his arms crossed._

" _Simple… A aside from Me-Mow attacking Wildberry Princess, who for the record would probably not believe you if you brought Me-Mow to her in her current size and said she was the attacker that I heard about… but B… would Me-Mow have a reason for attacking anyone now that I heard she was kicked from the guild?, pretty sure she wouldn't go on a kill spree since she is not an assassin... In fact I'm wondering why the Guild wanted Wildberry dead since I doubt the Guild would just put a hit on a Royal of all things for a simple entry test..." Emerald said for the second reason in another bundle type way though he got thoughtful on why Wildberry of all princesses was picked as a target._

_Everyone else had a thoughtful look though Cedric shrugs._

" _She'll do it." He said surprising everyone._

" _Huh?" Emerald said when he looked at Cedric while many wondered what he meant._

" _I may only know Me-Mow… as an acquaintance... but if she's like her mom, then she finds ways to survive… even in rough times. Though with you Emerald… she'll agree quicker. But when that happens… good luck with DC since you're gonna date his daughter."_

_Emerald blinks at that._

" _DC?... wait you mean the Demon Cat from the well?... OK… may already got numb to the fact I'm with a lot of daughters and stuff from Dads I know it seems… anyway what do you mean by with me specifically she would agree quicker?" Emerald asked since that was a bit detailed for an answer though was still roundabout somewhat._

_Cedric snorts._

" _Considering what you just did to her, she'll pick you over stealing people's foods. She'll just think calmly first."_

" _I see… as for you and Bubblegum, Finn… well is she really wanted in Bubblegum's Kingdom?" Emerald asked while he looked curious._

_Finn and Bubblegum were quiet for a bit._

" _Well… not not really just that… we've been dealing with crazy things so we hadn't realized she escape before seeing Me-Mow again at the war." Bubblegum said._

" _I heard she was in prison though, if she wasn't really wanted why is she in your prison then?" Emerald asked like he was leading the two somewhere with these questions._

_Finn blinked a bit before having a narrow look._

" _What are you a cop? Trying to interrogate us or something?"_

" _Not really, just wondering since I heard before being imprisoned, Me-Mow was a bounty hunter, was that true or were they just rumors?, from what I heard as well Me-Mow thought you were a criminal with… two eyepatches?... took a quick trip back to the Candy Kingdom while everyone was recovering and took a moment to ask about her, even got this thing here." Emerald said when he pulled out one of BMO's fliers with Finn wearing two eyepatches as well._

_Everyone blinked when they saw the photo before they look at Finn and repeat it while Finn felt nervous._

_Marceline had a raised eyebrow._

" _Something you want to say Finn?"_

" _Um… no?" Finn said._

" _Really?... well I can take a guess of sorts… Me-Mow, being a Bounty hunter, thought you were a bounty, you got caught, BMO helped you since they were with Jake and while I'm not sure what happened after, Me-Mow was thrown in jail for no apparent reason as far as I'm aware and last I checked unless Bubblegum was using crimes in other lands, well… doubt she has authority to put Me-Mow in jail otherwise Marceline would be top contender for that place since she is the prank Queen of Ooo and has done a lot of harmless stuff but managed to freak alot out by being a sexy menace… point is… did Me-Mow do a crime in the Candy Kingdom that would get her locked up for a good reason… or was it just convenient to lock her up so she wouldn't bother you anymore Finn?, does Me-Mow have a body count that you know of?... I won't defend Jasmine since I have an idea you may like that deals with giving Bandit princess a punishment that would be more effective then prison time... but with Me-Mow… eh… I don't think she would be trouble if you give me or Me-Mow per say a chance to make things right… I think you owe her one since a few people here send you or cause you plenty of issues on your life either from Marceline's pranks and her dad causing issues, or Bubblegum and her missions that she sends you on yet you don't give them issues for the issues… I could go on but if you got something that would change my mind, I'm all ears." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow as he gave Finn a patient look to see if Finn had anything to counter what he said._

_Finn would've countered but… he got nothing._

_Cedric shook his head._

" _Wow man… really should've thought that through."_ " _Oh… fuck off Cedric." Finn said with an annoyed look._

" _Welp seems I got the all clear, I can speak with the rest of my ladies about this since I could ask them one at a time later, but for now, might as well give some interesting news that will cheer you up Finn… Lillum has a unique spell she told me about as she helped clean Me-Mow and Jasmine off… let her use this and Jasmine will pretty much follow any command you want." Emerald said while he grins at Finn as Finn's ears twitched when this could be good payback and a way to vent since he was a bit irritated right now._

" _Fine… could use a distraction since I'm now mad at you, Emerald… and Cedric." Finn said, making Cedric rolls his eyes._

" _Go ahead. Doesn't affect me." He said._

" _Eh I'll survive." Emerald said while he looks at Lillum._

" _Want to explain the spell Lillum?" Emerald said which caused Lillum to smirk._

" _Oh yes… long story short, its called a slave tattoo… I place a special mark on the person's body and depending on the tattoo, one either gives commands or follows them and they won't be able to resist the commands… they have their own free will still but can't resist commands from their master… want to give it a try?, just need to place a Master Mark on you so once I use the Slave Tattoo on Jasmine, she will be under your every Command." Lillum said when she grins at Finn._

_Finn was thoughtful after hearing that._

" _Let's do it."_

" _Alright, drop your pants and underwear." Lillum said with a smirk._

" _Huh?" Finn said and a couple minutes later at the base of his cock after Lillum trailed her finger along where his cock connects to his pelvis, a black intricate ring was seen and Lillum smirks at her handiwork._

" _There, once I get the slave tattoo set up, Jasmine will be your bitch." Lillum said as Finn gets his underwear and pants equipped._

" _Okay… though was still confused why that tattoo had to be on that spot but right now… I just want that bitch prepared for her biggest punishment." Finn said with a serious look._

" _Hehe, whatever you say Master Finn… and FYI… I placed it there since it could be pretty kinky since it makes it look like you have a cockring on and whats better for a Master of a sex slave then a kinky cockring… anyway I'll get Jasmine set up so why don't you guys head back to the Candy Kingdom, I set up the fast travel door in Emerald's room in his closet so we won't have many issues coming and going… obviously with Nocturn and Helios's permission of course." Lillum said when she smiles at Helios and Nocturn._

" _Oh yeah. That way I can visit my little Emy faster." Helios said with a smile._

" _Hehe, yup, and it doesn't hurt that we also can use that fast travel thing to get to other kingdoms faster… with permission from her highness of course since I don't think she would let strangers use the portals since they are on her kingdom for the main point." Nocturn said when he looks at Bubblegum._

" _Indeed. Only if I gave permission." Bubblegum said._

" _Which we got hehe, will have to pay her highness back but I believe Helios and I can work something out… still we should let you guys deal with Jasmine or whoever she is, doubt she would sleep long." Nocturn said as Lillum giggles when she turned to head to the stairs._

" _Oh don't worry, I'm about to place a tattoo on her now, so I'll see you all in a bit, we dealt with Me-Mow and Jasmine and I don't mind if Me-Mow joins us, she will have to work hard to impress us though." Lillum said before she giggles as she left the group._

" _Yes indeed." Marceline said as she chuckled._

_Cedric snorted._

" _DC will have a field day when he finds out… but I ain't telling him."_

" _Pretty sure he will ALMOST know about this sooner or later, so I'll deal with him later… anyway I'll see you guys later, I'm going to wait for Me-Mow to wake so she won't get confused when she wakes." Emerald said while Marceline follows._

_The scene then went to the present..._

* * *

**Present/ Emerald's Home/ Emerald's Room/ Me-Mow, Emerald, Marceline**

"Anyway as you can see, Jasmine is pretty much Finn's bitch by now, you are one of my ladies now since you agreed by choice though again since you heard a lot, doubt many can stay mad at you and stuff so you have more freedom to leave then you may think… and since we handled the crop thieves in a pretty civil manner, we were about to head back to the Candy Kingdom Via my new fast travel closet, so want to join us Me-Mow or do you want to leave?, more info and stuff so you may have second thoughts now." Emerald explained while he looks calmly at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was surprised at the story before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I knew her plan wouldn't work. Nothing I can do now. As for me leaving… I got nowhere to go so yeah… I'm going with you guys." She said before having a narrow look.

"Still can't believe Cedric is involved… dumb prick." She said.

"I take it you had the unfortunate time of running into Cedric during his bad moods?... guys getting better believe it or not since he is getting…. Brace yourself… Therapy…*Gasp!*..." Emerald said before faking a gasp and covering his mouth to try and look funny to help Me-Mow relax.

Me-Mow blinked at the joke.

"Okay… don't know if you're joking but thank Glob. Bastard needs one. I mean all he ever did was sulk. Boo hoo… I'm a lonely wolf because my girlfriend cheated on me with a different guy." She said in a mocking way.

Emerald and Marceline looked surprised and after they look at one another, they look at Me-Mow.

"Cedric was cheated on?... thats the first we heard about this… maybe the AI knows since it scanned Cedric's brain and stuff… either way guess in case you gave him a good time to try and cheer him up didn't work huh?" Emerald asked when he wondered if Me-Mow tried to cheer Cedric up in the earlier times she knew him.

Me-Mow rolls her eyes.

"Fucking no. He and I aren't friends and he's not my type."

"Fair enough, thought that since you knew him and being related to the Almost knowing everything Demon Cat, you and him were probably friends or something, but might as well change the conversation… here, might as well give you some clothing until we get you some real clothes, who knows, may take you on a date or two to see if we really click or we could just be sex friends, I know I enjoyed myself." Emerald said when he used some tentacles to bring Me-Mow some clothing like a loose tanktop, shorts, and a pair of sandals that would hopefully fit her, if not would be a bit baggy on Me-Mow even with her curves.

Me-Mow blushes when the word, date, was mentioned before she took the clothes.

"Well… depends on how the date goes."

"Great, might as well take you on one in say… 3 days?... should be long enough to adjust and here, some spending money on clothing on the condition that Marceline takes you on a shopping spree, she knows how to style and profile people…. Oh and this is also for the good time and going with the rather intense moment with two dicks up your sexy ass hehe." Emerald said when he summoned a large sack of gold that could fit in the palm of his hand and he sets it next to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was shocked when she saw the gold before looking inside.

She saw that while it wasn't much persay, it was a lot of gold, if were going with the amount, it was about Emerald's head in size in how much gold was in the bag.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the Candy Kingdom ladies." Emerald said before he surprised Me-mow when he kissed her on the cheek and kissed Marceline on the lips for a second and approached his closet.

"Oh and yeah, Cedric has gotten better, honestly when we first met, thanks to an incident involving Lillum, Bubblegum, and a contract, I accidentally knocked Marceline here up and Cedric laughed about it… Marceline kicked his ass without having to move with her hair alone… I'll let her explain the other stuff… anyway I'll see you two sexy ladies later." Emerald said as he entered his cloest and went through his fast travel door which left Me-Mow and Marceline in the room.

"Wait… He knocked you up and Cedric laughed?" Me-Mow said.

"Yup, and thats just one thing… you should hear some of the others… although to be fair after he went to those therapy sessions he has improved so you should give him a chance… honestly I wanted to punch him through a wall but now guys tolerable to straight up OK depending on the situation… though mind explaining this whole girl cheating on Cedric thing?" Marceline said when she looked worried this would cause issues in the future.

"Not much to say… He dated some cat bitch, she wanted to have fun but chose to respect boundaries which caused her to fool around with some dude. Don't know what happened to the girl but the guy she cheated with…" Me-Mow said but was quiet for some reason.

"... well… better if you don't know."

"I see… well hopefully we don't have to deal with that woman but just in case we do… well doubt Cedric will respect boundaries with her next time hehe, not sure if you know but want to know how Emerald got all this dosh from?" Marceline said when she points at the bag of gold near Me-Mow.

"Uh… yeah. He didn't rob a bank did he?" Me-Mow said.

"Nah… he and pretty much Cedric, I, and a few others pretty much get paid to screw various creatures to study them… well to be honest I do it for free since its fun but Bonnie calls it a creature study but its just more or less a thing were we pretty much get paid to have fun, for example, a girl Cedric is dating right now works with him, a Cat named Azure pretty much got fucked by Candy Corn wolves, one of Emerald's ladies Maite, a Hedgehog woman got screwed by a simulated version of Emerald and a few others as hug wolves… for safety reasons of course since well… infection via hugs… and Lillum got fucked by a simulated version of the Lich… Cedric fucked the Guardian Angel or Angel if you know her and Emerald fucked two Mermaid women who were princesses and won a bet with them to make them his ladies… honestly might as well let you know since you may get dragged into this but hey, nice pay and you get to have fun doing it… want to try and apply for the job?... all you really need is just a tight pussy and ass and be pretty eager and what not… may help you last longer as well… I mean how else do you think Emerald and I outlasted you and Jasmine?... wasn't raw talent I can tell you that much." Marceline said while she grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was shocked after hearing everything.

"Okay… a lot to take in though for Cedric… seriously?… another cat? Good luck to her. And yeah I know Angel. Surprised she hasn't claimed him. Girl has a major crush on the guy."

"Oh really?... well I can ask later when we go on a shopping spree courtesy of Emerald, but while I can wait to see if I can talk with Bonnie about you joining us in our Creature study thing… want me and a few others to train you so you can keep up when we have fun with Emerald?, won't lie, guy can outlast me, Maite a Murauder Hedgehog woman, a Succubus called Lillum who is another of his ladies, and me shockingly enough… bit of a long story but guy has my dads amulet, Amulet of the Nightosphere and while its restricted for his own safety he is still channeling 1/5th of pure Chaotic evil through him… my dad can be an ass and this is way up there but its doing more help then harm… just a tip… if Emerald mentions some invisible readers or something… ignore that… guy went a tiny bit mad thanks to all that chaotic energy." Marceline said when she took a second to let Me-Mow process all of that.

Me-Mow's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Wait… Seriously?!... I thought you were dating that Bubble princess."

"Oh I am, but let's just say thanks to Bonnie and Lillum, Emerald and I got stuck together not by choice… and Bonnie may swing towards Emerald's harem where I'm in since she and I are still a thing... don't get me wrong though, Emerald's pretty cool when you ignore the tiny insane moments he has after he got my dads Amulet, in fact if you give Emerald a shot you'll find him to be pretty sweet… should also let you know if you didn't hear yet, I'm having twins as well, oh and bit of a bonus… Lillum pretty much fucked Ash to Death in case you didn't know and were wondering why he wasn't seen for awhile." Marceline said while she grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow's jaw dropped at that last part.

"He's… dead?" She said.

"Yup, Lillum even has his corpse as a remade animated Zombie with no mind of Ash at all… guys not bad of a fuck now since Lillum pretty much remade him from the ground up to be a silent sex toy that follows commands… no rot to boot so yeah… big improvement since no brains up top but plenty down below if you get what I mean." Marceline said when she chuckles at the before and after of Ash… all it took was him dying and being remade as a sex Zombie and he is getting plenty of tail that he can't even really feel.

Me-Mow couldn't believe what she heard before she starts to laugh.

"Thank Glob. Hated that idiot."

"Guess you had the unfortunate run in with him huh?, he blackmail you into trying to give him a good time and he didn't live up to his boasting or was he just being his arrogant asshole usual self?" Marceline asked when she liked insulting Ash with full on curses.

"All the above. Glad I don't have to deal with that prick no more." Me-Mow said.

"Well at least until you see his braindead zombie form… major improvement, can actually get a few orgasms and doesn't talk, though I do have to ask… how did you like your time with Emerald and I?... mainly Emerald since it seemed like you really needed the good time." Marceline said when she grins at Me-Mow when she wanted to see how Me-Mow ticked.

Me-Mow was blushing brightly before crossing her arms.

"No comment."

"Oh come on… I could see you enjoy yourself but what did you think of Emerald?, got to be honest, we share the guy after all." Marceline said when she moved to sit next to Me-Mow on the bed.

Me-Mow blushes a bit more.

"Okay fine… He was… the best fuck I had in a while."

"Hehe, nice, should really pick your brain on past lovers but for now unless you want to have more fun with me or want to just relax in the Candy Kingdom, we should get going, need to get you some clothes and stuff and might as well do it now and deal with stressful stuff later." Marceline said as she picked up Me-Mow's bag of gold.

"I happen to know a good shop that has some decent clothing and we can stop by a restaurant for some good food… bet you're hungry since you haven't eaten much in awhile right?... well something not a liquid protein diet at least." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face as she floats near the closet and waits for Me-Mow to follow her.

Me-Mow blushes a bit from the tease.

"Well… I am starving." She said before getting up and follow Marceline after she got dressed real quick.

Once she got close, she and Marceline enter the fast travel door and the scene fades to black as it shut… looks like there would be a new addon to the Creature study group now and it was Me-Mow the former Bounty Hunter.


End file.
